


With you from 3000 to the end of the line

by RecklessGirl1108



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Female Steve Rogers, Pepper Potts is Captain America
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:33:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 205,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23509960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RecklessGirl1108/pseuds/RecklessGirl1108
Summary: "Yeah, big man in a suit of armor. Take that off, what are you?""Genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist.""I know guys with none of that worth ten of you-""What? Like you? Sorry to break it to you cap, but you're no man."***Female Captain America AU.
Relationships: Pepper Potts/Tony Stark
Comments: 11
Kudos: 32





	1. 00

**Prologue: The beginning**

**2012**

"This is out of line, Director. You’re dealing with forces you can’t control."

"You ever been in a war, councilman? In a fire fight? Did you feel an over abundance of control?"

"You’re saying that this Asgard is declaring war on our planet?"

"Not Asgard, Loki."

"He can’t be working alone. What about the other one, his brother?"

"Our intelligence says Thor is not a hostile. But he’s worlds away and we can’t depend on him to help either. It’s up to us."

"Which is why you should be focusing on Phase Two, it was designed for exactly this purpose."

"Phase Two isn’t ready; our enemy is. We need a response team."

"The Avengers Initiative was shut down."

"This isn’t about the Avengers."

"We’re running the world’s greatest covert security network and you’re gonna leave the fate of the human race to a handful of freaks."

"I’m not leaving anything to anyone. We need a response team. These people may be isolated, unbalanced even, but I believe, with the right push, they can be exactly what we need.

"You believe! War isn’t won by sentiment, Director."

"No, It’s won by soldiers."

**10 days earlier...**

"Are you the guys from Washington?"

"You get many other visitors out here?"

"How long have you been on site?"

"Since this morning. A Russian oil team called it in about 18 hours ago."

"How come nobody spotted it before?"

"It’s really not that surprising. This landscape’s changing all the time. You got any ideas what this thing is exactly?"

"I don’t know. It’s probably a weather balloon.  
"I don’t think so. You know we don’t have the equipment for a job like this."

"How long before we can start craning it out?"

"I don’t think you quite understand. You guys are gonna need one hell of a crane!"

Wrapped in thick coats to fight the cold winter breeze that is blowing through the Arctic, a small number of men entered a deep ice cave with the others carefully carrying down different kinds of equipment, watching their steps as they did so.

Getting more deeper and further, the men stopped in their tracks as they saw a massive frozen ship.

Breaking into the metal aircraft, the man who is leading the group- a SHIELD Lieutenant spoke through his comm.

"Base, we’re in." He said, his voice a little husky as he looked around. "What is this?"

A technician nearly slipps on the ice covering the ground.

"Careful." He said as the man regains his balance.

Carefully balancing himself, the technician froze when he saw something, slowly lifting up the flashlight in his hand.

"Lieutenant! What is that?"

The man turned and gaped at the sight.

It couldn't be.

Could it?

There, sitting frozen inside the ice is a round metallic figure with a star in it's center.

There, solid and shiny as ever with it's gleaming red paint, there's no point of denying it.

_Holy shit._

It's Captain America's Shield!

"My God!" The lieutenant gasped before reaching to his ear. "Base, give me a line to the Colonel."

_"It’s 3 a.m., sir."_

"I don’t care what time it is. This one’s waited long enough."


	2. 01

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The man in Tin can

**Chapter 1**

**2008**

A U.S. Military convoy worms through a barren vista. 

Rock music swells as the convoy drifts down the road.

Inside the said convoy are three Airmen. 

Crammed in there with them is a Man in an expensive suit.

He of course, is the genius inventor and billionaire, Tony Stark.

In his hand is a glass of vodka.

Due to the silence (minus the stereo that is currently blaring out Back in black), the man decided to break it when no words are exchanged.

"Oh, I get it." He said. "You guys aren’t allowed to talk. Is that it? Are  
you not allowed to talk? I feel like you're driving me to a court-martial. This is crazy. What did I do? I feel like you're going to pull over and snuff me. Hey, Forrest!"

One Airman grins, fidgeting with his orange NY Mets watch.

"No. We’re allowed to talk." The airman- Jimmy said.

"Oh. I see. So it’s personal."

"No, you intimidate them."

Tony blinked at the soldier behind the wheel.

"Good God, you're a woman." He said. "I honestly... I couldn't have called that. I mean, I'd apologize, but isn't that what we're going for here? I thought of you as a soldier first."

"I'm an airman."

"You have, actually, excellent bone structure, there. I'm kind of having a hard time not looking at you now. Is that weird?"

The Soldiers in the vehicle laugh and chuckle.

"Come on, it's okay, laugh."

"I have a question, sir."

Tony shrugged and beckoned Jimmy to continue.

"Please."

"Is it true you went 12 for 12 with last year's Maxim cover models?"

Tony clicked his tongue.

"That is an excellent question. Yes and no. March and I had a scheduling conflict, but fortunately, the Christmas cover was twins. Anything else?"

The Soldier next to him- Pratt, raises his hand.

"You're kidding me with the hand up, right?"

"Is it cool if I take a picture with you?"

"Are you aware that Native Americans believe photographs steal a little piece of your soul?" Tony said as if it were a fact.

The soldier faltered but then-

"Not to worry, mine’s long gone. Fire away."

The soldier next to him pulls his camera out and hands it to the soldier in the front seat.

Pratt, excited, poses as another Airman snaps the photo. 

The Soldier puts up a peace sign.

"Please, no gang signs."

The soldier faltered.

Tony chuckled.

"No, throw it up. I'm kidding."

The man smiled and put up his two fingers again.

"Yeah, peace. I love peace. I'd be out of a job with peace."

"Come on. Hurry up. Just click it. Don't change any settings."

As the photo is being snapped, a massive explosion rocks them. 

Through the windshield, the Humvee ahead of them erupts in a fireball.

Tony is flung aside and in the side-mirror, the Convoy behind them explodes. 

The Airmen are instantly in battle mode. 

They scramble out, shutting Tony inside. 

"Stay here!" Pratt ordered as he readied his gun.

"But-"

"STAY HERE-"

The man is gunned down.

Now, running past, firing a .50 cal. machine gun is USAF Lt. Colonel James “Rhodey” Rhodes. 

He looks at him.

"GET DOWN, TONY. GET THE-"

An explosion cuts him off. Rhodey fires through the chaos, covering all directions, then advances into the murk. 

Another Hummer goes up in a fireball.

Tony’s window blows in, spraying glass and shrapnel. 

Keeping his head down, he scrambles for the door.

Grabbing the latch, he throws himself violently down to the ground.

Smoke. 

Machine gun fire. 

Tracers zip past. 

Shouting.

Tony ducks, scampering along. 

He spots an M-16, he picks it up but the weapon is burning hot. 

He drops it, moves on and crawls behind a rock.

Searching his pockets, he pulled out his phone.

Thumbs hovering above it, ready to jam on the keys at any give moment, something pings off near him. 

Turning, he saw a “USM 11676 -  
STARK MUNITIONS.” bomb next to him. 

Eyes widening, he tries to scramble up to his feet as it starts to emit noises.

The beeping becomes louder and faster and- it detonates

The impact throws Tony into his back, smoke and dust flying around him.

Gaping for breath, he shredded his suit, revealing the body armor that he's wearing underneath.

Small blotches of blood appeared as dark spots clouded his vision.

Breathing heavily, his world turned black.

Tony snaps awake. 

He’s tied to a chair, bloody rags covering  
his chest and a sack over his head.

Two Insurgents flank a DV camera. 

Behind Tony, a line of armed hooded men and a banner showing ten interlocked rings. 

The Leader, a huge Choori knife in one  
hand, reads rhetoric for the camera.

The sack was ripped off his head and he squinted at the blinding light as the man continued on reading something on a language that he doesn't understand.

On the camera, the image of a  
desperate Tony breaks up into pixel chaos.

Nightmarish. 

Garbled voices. 

Stabbing lights. 

Tony thrashes against a restraining belt, only seeing blurted glimpses.

A red scalpel. 

Blood-spattered hands. 

His heaving chest. 

A boilerplate. 

And a man.

The man looks down on him, performing the  
“operation”. 

He yells to someone in Arabic and then, Tony is held down, a chloroform rag is pressed to his face.

Tony flickers awake, disoriented. 

A tube protrudes from his nose. 

He sees a man humming a tune as he shaves by a broken mirror. 

But more importantly right now, there is a jug of water on the table.

Tony tries to speak, but can’t. 

It’s the damn nasal tube. 

He pulls at it, gagging as two of feet of tubing slithers from his nose.

"...water...water." He said in a hoarse whisper.

The man keeps on humming. 

Tony yanks the IV from his arm and stretches for the water, but is stopped by a wire, under his chest bandages, snapping taut. 

He pulls on it.

"I wouldn’t do that if I were you." The man said, not even bothering to turn and look at him.

Tony follows the wire with his eyes and finds, to his horror, that it’s hooked up to a car battery.

He starts clawing at his chest bandages. The man turns. 

Tony sees his ugly chest wound. 

It’s too much.

He swoons.

"What have you done to me?"

A weapon demonstration was the only thing on his list when he went to Afghanistan so that his friend and PA- Veronica "Friday" Faraday would lay off of him.

Don't get him wrong, he loves his friend.

She's his best friend alongside Rhodey ever since he started studying in MIT at the age of fifteen despite of being four years older than him.

They're his brother and sister he had never but wished to have.

That's eight years ago.

Now at the fresh age of 23, they're still there with him along with his mentor; Obadiah Stane who helped him with his company.

It has been only three years since the passing yet he had made the company his father left him into an empire.

But anyways, back to his situation, he would rather face her wrath rather than face what he's facing now.

Getting kidnapped was definitely not on his list.

Well, unless Friday decided to screw him over and secretly added it.

He could only wish that she wouldn't find out what he's thinking right now otherwise he's dead- and Rhodey will gladly help her hide his body.

"What did I do? I removed what I could, but there’s a lot left headed for you atrial septum." The man- Yinsen said. "Do you want a souvenir?"

He's full of dry humor.

He tosses Tony a jar with scores of bloody Christmas tree like barbs. 

Tony regards the ‘shrapnel’ he owns the patent and lets the jar drop. 

"I’ve seen many wounds like this in my village. The walking dead we call them-" Such a dramatic name. "-because it took a week  
for the barbs to reach vital organs. I anchored a magnetic suspension system to the plate. It’s holding the shrapnel in place...at least for now."

Oh, and he's also a half cyborg now.

_Sweet._

Note the sarcasm.

"They want you to build them a weapon like the Jericho missile."

"No."

Yinsen bit back a smile as Tony shook hands with the leader- Abu Bakar as if he's agreeing with his terms.

He just shook his head.

"No he won't." He said in the same language.

"That doesn’t look like the Jericho missile."

"That’s because it’s a miniature ARC reactor. It should suspend the shrapnel in my chest and keep it from entering my heart."

"What an original invention."

"Yeah, but this one is going to last a bit longer than a week."

"It’s pretty small, what can it generate?"

"Three gigajoules per second."

"That could run your heart for fifty lifetimes." 

"Or something very big for fifteen minutes."

Their eyes meet a moment then-

"Let’s put it in."

"What is it?"

"Our ticket out of here."

"Let me finish this."

"Initialize the power sequence."

"Okay- Now! Tell me. Tell me."

"Function 11. Tell me when you see a progress bar. It should be up right now."

"Yes."

"Talk to me. Tell me when you see it."

"I have it."

"Press Control I"

"I. Got it."

"I and "Enter."

"Got it."

"Come over here and button me up."

"Okay. All right."

"Every other hex bolt."

"They're coming!"

"Nothing pretty, just get it done. Just get it done." 

"They're coming."

"Make sure the checkpoints are clear before you follow me out, okay?"

"We need more time."

Silence…

"Hey, I'm gonna go buy you some time."

"Stick to the plan!"

"Yinsen!"

"Yinsen!"

The loading bars on the laptop finish their cycle.

A surge of power to the suit dims the lights.

As the lights dim to darkness. Raza’s Guards, scared, inch up on the lab. 

Two of them break off and move forward.

The two Guards enter the dark, smoky lab cautiously.

It appears deserted. 

Then, a Guard stops, turns slowly.

In the dark, an eerie glow, twin-flames. 

The scream of surging metal and, the two Insurgents scream and are flung back out.

The other Guards fire wildly into the lab.

As they re-load, the thump and screech of metal was heard.

A glowing chest plate. 

The flicker of blue pilot lights, and finally, out of the smoke, the complete nightmare vision- a man in a metal suit.

The Insurgents backpedal, firing, but Tony keeps coming, feet crunching on the cave floor.

"We could’ve made it. Both of us. You could’ve seen your family again."

"I am going to see them again. They’re waiting for me."

The rebels positioned themselves at the very mouth of the cave.

Holding onto their guns tightly, they started firing, one bullet after the other.

They keep on firing until-

There are no bullets left.

"My turn."

Tony thuds into the sand, pieces of the armor splitting away.

Dazed, he struggles from the exo-skeleton. He staggers into the dunes, away from the smoke and distant explosions. 

He’s torn up, clutching a bullet wound. 

He falls, gets up again, keeps moving.

Tony staggers down a dune, dying from thirst.

Behind him, USAF Blackhawk suddenly rises over the lip of the dune. 

Tony turns, falling over. 

Moments later,Rhodey, winded, appears over, a grin forming on his lips.

"Saving your ass is getting to be a full time job." His friend told him. "But I'm not saving you from Friday."

The rear ramp of the C-17 comes down. 

Light blinds Rhodey and Tony who’s being wheeled in a wheelchair.

At the end of the ramp, a woman with brown hair and tear glazed green eyes is revealed as the ramp lands. 

Rhodey wheels him down. 

"Help me out of this thing." Tony said, pulling himself up.

He struggles to his feet, faltering, but Rhodey steadies him.

"I got you, pal." His friend told him.

They walk together as Friday comes forward.

She meets eyes with Rhodey, and he nods at her.

"Thank you." She said, her voice hoarse but sweet.

She then faces Tony. 

Tony manages a smile.

"Your eyes are red." He said, his tone a little teasing. "A few tears for your long-lost boss?"

"Tears of joy." She told him. "I hate job hunting. It's hard to look for other overgrown dumbos to babysit other than you and this guy."

Rhodey chuckled.

"You have no idea." He told Tony before laughing. "Do you know how many times she almost castrated me when I said we still haven't found Tiny?"

Friday smiled at the face Tony is making at his nickname.

"Yeah, whatever platypus."

"Boys." She said, making the two look at her.

She smiled softly at them.

"I missed this."

"What? You miss saving me every time I got into a fight with the seniors?"

"We're your seniors Tony."

"Hm, knew it was you who put it on my list."

"What?"

"Nothing, nothing." Tony lied, avoiding her gaze.

She playfully narrowed her eyes at him.

Looking anywhere but her, his eyes landed on the diamond ring on her finger.

"I missed the engagement I see." He said.

Friday smiled knowingly at him.

"Yeah, Dave proposed to me the night before I found out that you're missing." She told him. "But don't worry, Rhodey's there to lay out the talk anyway."

"Yeah no, this is how it's going to work. Let's have a drink, just the three of us back home- no work." He told her as he gestured himself and Rhodey. "And you can invite your fiancee There's no way I'm missing out on this one."

He then turned away.

The two exchanged a look.

"You try talking him out of it."

Harold "Happy" Hogan comes around and holds the limo door open for Tony.

"Good to see you again, Sir." He said.

"You did something new with your hair?"

"Wouldn’t dream of it, Sir."

As he gets himself in, Friday follows after him.

Closing the door beside her, she pulls out a tablet from bag.

"Where to, Mr. Stark?"

"We’re due at the hospital."

"No- to the office." Tony said and before Friday can even protest, he cuts her off. 

"I’ve been in captivity for three months." He told her. "There’s only two things I want to do. I want to eat a cheeseburger. And I want to hold a press conference."

At Friday's stunned look, Tony nods at Happy.

Nodding back, the limo starts moving.

Packed with Reporters waiting for the hundred-carat headline, Friday is approached by a man at the back of the room.

"You’ll have to take a seat, Sir." Friday told him curtly.

"Oh, I’m not a reporter." The man said. "I’m Agent Phil Coulson with the Strategic  
Homeland Intervention, Enforcement  
and Logistics Division-"

"That’s a mouthful." She cut him off uninterestedly.

The man- Coulson nodded.

"I know. Here."

He hands her a card.

She squints at the tiny font.

"Look, Mr. Coulson, we’ve already spoken with the D.O.D., the FBI, the CIA-"

"We’re a separate division with a more… specific focus. We need to debrief Tony about the circumstances of his escape. More  
importantly-"

"Well, great, I’ll let him know-"

"We’re here to help. We’re here to listen. I assure you Mr. Stark will want to talk to us."

Friday, holding onto the very last fiber of her patience just nodded at him.

"I’m sure he will. Now if you could just take your seat." She then nodded at him before walking over and standing besides her friend at the corner.

Rhodey narrows his eyes at the man.

"What is that all about?" He asked her.

Friday just shook her head.

"No one, just some agent from an agency with a very long name."

"I...can’t do this anymore."

Pregnant silence, everyone waiting for the Stark punch-line. 

Finally, a Reporter ventures.

"You mean you’re retiring?" He asked.

"No, I don’t want to retire. I want to do something else."

The room waits through more awkward silence, then-

"Something besides weapons?" Another reporter asked.

"Yes. That’s right." Tony answered.

The room is suddenly buzzing with overlapping questions.

"The official report was sketchy. What happened to you over there, Mr. Stark?"

Tony is pensive, then the floodgates open. 

"What happened over there? I had my eyes opened, that’s what happened. I saw my weapons, with my name on them, in the hands of thugs. I thought we were doing good here...I  
can’t say that anymore."

Rhodey turned to Friday.

"Weren’t we taking him to the hospital?"

Friday is transfixed. 

Nearby, Agent Coulson watches stoically.

"What do you intend to do about it, Mr. Stark?

"The system is broken -- there’s no accountability whatsoever. Right now, as of this second, we are freezing the sale of all Stark weaponry worldwide."

Now the room is in chaos. Obadiah’s ready to wrap it up, and moves towards Tony.

"We’ve lost our way. I need to re-evaluate things. And my heart’s telling me I have more to offer the planet than things that blow up." Tony continued.

"So you’re saying...what are you saying?" A reporter asked hesitatingly.

"In the coming months, Mr. Stane here and I will set a new course for Stark Industries. “Tomorrow Today” has always been our slogan. It’s time we try to live up to it."

The questions are now firing in a cacophony. 

Obadiah takes the podium.

"Okay, I think we’re going to be selling a lot of newspapers here." He said, trying for damage control. "What we should take away from this  
is that Tony’s back, he’s healthier than ever, and as soon as he heals up and takes some time off, we’re going to have a little internal discussion and get back to you. Thank you for coming by."

Tony steps down, exhilarated. 

He works his way through the swarming reporters, approaching Rhodey and Friday who have stunned looks on their faces.

"You mean that?" Friday asked him. "Or is this some clever stock-maneuver?" 

Tony just shrugged, reaching for his tinted glasses before turning away.

"Wait and see." He told them. "Now, about our little party tonight, make sure little lover boy's coming. Tell him that Tiny brother's back. I would like to have a little chat with him."

"Are you sure it's just going to be a simple chat?"

"A little chat with a side dish of threat. Leave it to the big boys sweetheart, it's grown-up talk."

Stane approaches Tony, who stares at the ARC Reactor while eating fries and sipping a Coke. 

"Well that went well." His mentor said as he stood beside him. "You just painted targets on our heads. Our stock is going to take a 40 point dive tomorrow. 

Tony says nothing. 

Obadiah considers a new tact.

"Tony, we are a weapons manufacturer." He told him. "Turning this company around to make baby bottles is like trying to get a bear to walk on its hind legs."

"I don’t want a body count to be my only legacy." Tony said, finally speaking up. "There are other things we can do."

The man turned to him.

"Like what?"

"We could develop the ARC Reactor."

His mentor stared at him before pointing at ginormous ARC.

"This? This was a publicity stunt. It’s not even cost effective. We knew that before we built it.  
Repulsor technology is a dead end."

Tony didn't say anything and Obadiah stopped, seeing the look on his face.

"You've done it." He said, almost speechless.

"I did." Was all Tony said.

Obadiah stared at him for a few more seconds before nodding.

"Let me see it." He said.

"No I-"

"Let me see it." He repeated before looking straight to his eyes. "You trust me right?"

With a brief hesitation, Tony rips open his shirt, revealing the glowing ARC.

Obadiah's eyes widened, hand hovering above it, entranced by the glow.

"Oh my God. It is a miracle you are alive. What must have happened to you over there?"

He then hugs him.

"We’re a team." He told Tony. "There is nothing we can’t do if we stick together, like your father and I. Let me handle this. But you have to lay low. Don’t talk to the press again. Can you do that for me?"

Tony nodded.

"Yes. Thanks Obie."

"You are never doing this again." Friday declared, glaring at her two friends as she walks in, dressed professionally from head to toe as she watched the two nursed their hangover. "Dave came home late last night in a blundering mess while muttering complete nonsense that could only come from the two of you!"

She then pointed a perfect manicured nail at Rhodey.

"And you! I expected you to be the responsible one here when I left Rhodey!" She said as she poured herself some coffee, Rhodey wincing at her voice. "And not the one to encourage this idiot over here."

She then focused her glare at Tony.

"While you." She started. "You should be resting."

Tony just ignored her and called out on his AI.

"Jarvis?"

"Sir?"

He threw a pillow at Rhodey who's currently shielding his eyes from the sunlight that is pouring out from the window in the living room.

"Let's have fun shall we?"

_"The lab is ready and running sir."_

"Tony!" 

_"Hello, Mr. Stark."_ The AI; Jarvis greeted Tony right after he escaped Friday's lecture and retreated to his lab.

"Hello, Jarvis." Tony greeted back.

_"What can I do for you?"_

Tony stared at his reflection on the huge mirror on the side, his eyes lingering a little longer.on the glowing device on his chest.

"...I need to build a better heart."

_"I’m not sure I follow, Sir."_

"Give me a scan and you’ll see."

Tony, shirtless and wearing goggles, sits in the 3D laser scanner. 

Lasers play over him, mapping his entire body.

 _"What were your intentions for this  
device?" _Jarvis asked.

On the monitors, terabytes of data race past.

"It powers an electromagnet which keeps the shrapnel from entering my heart." Tony explained. "Can you recommend any ugrades?" 

_"It is difficult to offer counsel in light of the fact that your stated intentions are inconsistent with your actions."_

The monitors magnified Tony’s chest device, its various components flashing as Jarvis analyzes them.

"What are you talking about? That is ridiculous. That is exactly the purpose of this  
invention." 

The computer goes deeper and deeper through the strata of Tony’s device, like it’s a city unto itself.

_"The energy yeild of this device out performs your stated intention by eleven orders of magnitude. You could accomplish your stated goal with the power output of a car  
battery."_

Tony steps from the booth. 

All around him, calculations flash at blinding speed.

"Upgrade recommendations list." Toy said as he puts on his shirt.

_"Why are you talking to me like a computer?"_

"Because you are acting like one."

_"Shall I disable random pattern conversation?"_

"No. It’s ok. You are the only one who understands me."

_"I don’t understand you sir."_

"Were you always this dry? I remember you having more personality than this."

_"Should I activate sarcasm harmonics?"_

"Fine. Could you please make your recommendations now?"

_"It would thrill me to no end."_

"Ahh that’s more like it."

_"Should I begin machining the parts?"_

Tony stopped, staring at his reflection again, mainly at his chest

His hand hover above it.

_"Careful, careful…"_

_"Relax. I always had steady hands. It’s why you’re still alive."_

_"Oh yeah, thanks. What do I call you?"_

_"My name is Yinsen."_

_"Nice to meet you."_

_"Nice to meet you too."_

"Jarvis?"

_"Sir?"_

He turned away.

"Let's just upgrade this one, I don't think I'm letting this old pal go any sooner."

He then took a sip from his black tumbler and winced at the bitter aftertaste of spinach.

"Oh, and Jarvis?"

_"Sir?"_

"Create a blueprint for a new ARC would you? Let's start on something small before the big one on the plant."

_"I'm way ahead of you sir."_

"That's more like it." He took a sip again. "Machine away."

Sketches and diagrams splayed on the worktable. 

Tony finishes soldering work on two sculpted metal boots. 

Monitors flicker behind him, the robot arm “looks” over his shoulder. 

_"Still having trouble walking, Sir?"_ Jarvis's artificial voice rang out from the hidden speakers.

"These aren’t for walking." Tony said.

Not a few moment later, Tony finishes marking a ‘test circle’ with pieces of tape. 

He’s now wearing the boots, wired to a chest ‘bandolier’.

"Ready to record the big moment, Jarvis?" He asked towards the ceiling.

_"All sensors ready, Sir."_

"We’ll start off easy. Ten percent." 

Tony activates hand-controlled joysticks. 

He shoots up, flips over and out of frame. 

Crashes.

After a beat-

_"That flight yielded excellent data, Sir."_

Tony tests out the prototype of a gauntlet. 

He clips the gauntlet wires to the chest bandolier. 

Extending his arm, he lets off a burst of RT from his palm.

It tips over a toolbox, scattering wrenches… and also him.

Friday (who’s been watching in the b.g.), approaches him

"Thought you were done with weapons." She told him dryly.

"It’s a flight-stabilizer."

"Well, watch where you’re pointing your “fight-stabilizer” would you?" She said before composing herself. "Obadiah’s upstairs,should I tell him you’re in?"

"Be right up."

"I thought you said you were done making weapons."

"It is. This is a flight stabilizer. It's completely harmless."

"I didn't expect that."

"How'd it go?"

Obadiah didn't say anything as he continued on playing with the piano keys.

On the corner, sitting on one of the couches, Friday taps away on her tablet.

"It went that bad, huh?"

Obadiah sighed.

"Just because I brought pizza back from New York doesn't mean it went bad."

"Sure doesn't. Oh, boy." Tony said as he went over the box and pulled out a slice.

"It would have gone better if you were there."

"You told me to lay low. That's what I've been doing. I lay low, and you take care of all... - Hey, come on. In public. The press-"

"This was a board of directors meeting."

"This was a board of directors meeting?"

"The board is claiming you have posttraumatic stress. They're filing an injunction."

Tony stopped and turned to him.

"A what?" He asked.

The old man sighed again as he stood up from his seat in from of the piano.

"They want to lock you out." He clarified as if Tony doesn't know what injunction means.

"Why, 'cause the stocks dipped 40 points?" Tony mocked.

"We knew that was gonna happen. Fifty-six and a half-"

"It doesn't matter. We own the controlling interest in the company."

"Tony, the board has rights, too. They're making the case that you and your new direction isn't in the company's best interest."

"I'm being responsible! That's a new direction for me, for the company."

"I mean, me on the company's behalf being responsible for the way that…"

From her seat, Friday looks up from her work, watching the exchange.

Tony just stared at him.

"This is great." He said before turning away and making his down the stairs to his lab.

"Oh, come on. Tony. Tony-"

"I'll be in the shop."

"Hey, hey! Hey, Tony. Listen." 

Tony stopped and turned back to him.

The man sighed once more.

"I'm trying to turn this thing around, but you gotta give me something. Something to pitch them." He then gestured the newly upgraded ARC on Tony's chest. "Let me have the engineers analyze that. You know, draw up some specs."

Tony shook his head.

"No. No, absolutely not."

"It'll give me a bone to throw the boys in New York." Stane tries to reason. 

"This one stays with me." Tony said with finality. "That's it, Obie. Forget it."

"All right, well, this stays with me, then." Obadiah said, grabbing the pizza box from him.

Tony just shrugged and started to make his way down when his mentor stopped him again.

"Go on, here, you can have a piece." He said and Tony walked over and grabbed one. "Take two."

"Thank you."

"You mind if I come down there and see what you're doing?"

"Good night, Obie."

Tony’s suit is now comprised of a stabilizer belt, partially chromed propulsion boots and the Mark II gauntlets. 

Everything connected by tubing and wires, he looks like a crazy science experiment. 

Tony fires up the boots, hovers. Then he fires the gloves to stabilize. 

Weaving, tilting. He “surfs” mid-air, trying to  
maintain balance, slowly getting the hang of it. 

Then he ventures forward, moving along the expanse of the lab. 

Dodging pieces of equipment, his car collection, a few near misses -- but he maintains control. 

Debris and objects are blown from tables from the propulsive force. 

The joy of flight. 

"All right. Let’s get to work."

A humanoid form walks out, shrouded in shadow. 

Then, ceiling lights clunk on, one-by-one, revealing Powerful scaly arms and legs. Steel vertebrae. 

The intense glow of Tony’s ARC "heart” through the chestpiece.

Ailerons and air brakes pop up as Tony moves his head and arms, “stretching”, getting the feel for his new body. 

The helmet, its intrepid, steely gaze boring into him as he grabs it and puts it up to his face, the metal automatically attaching itself on the metal case on his head.

The suit hums as it powers up.

_"Jarvis, you there?"_

_"At your service, sir."_ Jarvis's voice rang out inside.

"Engage Heads Up Display." Holographic screens appeared right before his eyes. "Check. Import all preferences from home interface."

_"Will do, sir."_

"All right, what do you say?"

_"I have indeed been uploaded, sir. We're online and ready."_

"Can we start the virtual walk-around?"

_"Importing preferences and calibrating virtual environment."_

"Do a check on control surfaces."

 _"As you wish."_ Jarvis said, only to speak again not a moment later. _"Test complete. Preparing to power down and begin diagnostics."_

"Yeah. Tell you what. Do a weather and ATC check. Start listening in on ground control."

_"Sir, there are still terabytes of calculations needed before an actual flight is-"_

"Jarvis! Sometimes you got to run before you can walk."

Jarvis didn't say anything and the suit Powers up again.

"Ready? In three, two, one."

He flew off.

Turns out, he should've listened to the AI.

After all, his AI is no ordinary AI.

_Just a rather very intelligent system._

Yeah, walk first before running, definitely learned his lesson.

So much for repairs.

"Mr. Stark?"

Tony looks up from his work, only to see his friend; Friday looking highly annoyed at him.

He turned his office chair around.

"Friday." He said, facing her. "What's gotten your panties into twist?"

Her frown deepened.

"A Christine Everhart wants to speak with you." She told him.

Tony furrows his brow.

"Who?"

"Christine Everhart." She repeated. "She's here, she wants to speak with you. She's one of your little night sweethearts."

Tony blinked.

Blonde hair, blue eyes, a woman stopping him from getting into his car, calling him the merchant of death, a long, wild night…

"Never heard of her." He said swiflty before turning his chair around and facing the monitors behind him again.

Friday glared at the back of his head.

"Tony-"

"You know what to do, it's false accusation as always-"

"Tony-"

"No, I don't have an heir because I always make sure things safe before things get hotter-"

"Tony-"

"Wouldn't be the first time that someone came here and claim that-"

"Anthony Edward Stark!"

Tony turned his chair around one more time and faced her, giving her his full attention.

"I'm all ears." He said.

His friend sighed tiredly at him.

"It isn't about that." She told him. "She said that there's something urgent that she wants to speak with you."

Tony blinked at her

"Are you sure it isn't about that?"

Her glare returned

He immediately put his hands up.

She sighed again.

"Tony." She said tiredly. "I know you don't take random visitors or visiting past flings but there is something about this woman I see that is worth your time."

"You're not trying to set me up on a date are you?"

She stared at him.

Slowly, she raised her fist and showed him the finger.

Now, that sight is taking him back eight years ago when he accidentally spilled the chemicals that she's working on in one of the labs back in MIT.

"Ooh, is that how you treat a boss? Watch it, I might cut off you salary."

She just glared at him and without another word, turned on her heels and left him alone in the room.

_"The render is complete."_

Tony turned back to the monitors.

"A little ostentatious, don't you think?" He said as he looked at the 3D rendition of the silver suit. "What was I thinking? You're usually so discreet. Tell you what. Throw a little hot-rod red in there. Yes, that should help you keep a low profile."

The display of the suit turns red.

_"The render is complete."_

Tony wiped his hands on some cloth inside the workshop.

"Hey, I like it. Fabricate it. Paint it."

_"Commencing automated assembly. Estimated completion time is five hours."_

He tossed the cloth down.

"Don't wait up for me, honey."

"Mr. Stark."

"Oh hey, fancy seeing you here Carrie-"

"Christine."

"That's right."

"It's good to see that you have enough nerve to face me. Good thing your assistant let me in despite of the unpleasant first meeting between me and her."

"Yeah, she's a darling."

"Can I at least get a reaction from you?"

"Panic. I would say panic is my reaction."

"'Cause I was referring to your company's involvement in this latest atrocity."

"Yeah. They just put my name on the invitation. I don't know what to tell you."

"I actually almost bought it, hook, line and sinker."

"I was out of town for a couple months, in case you didn't hear."

"Is this what you call accountability? It's a town called Gulmira. Heard of it?"

"When were these taken?"

"Yesterday."

"I didn't approve any shipment-"

"Well, your company did."

"Well, I'm not my company."

"Have you seen these pictures?" Tony asked as he shoved up the pictures in his hand up to his mentor's face whom he called to come and visit a moment after his unexpected visitor left. "What's going on in Gulmira?"

"Tony, Tony." Obadiah said, lowering his hand. "You can't afford to be this naive."

"You know what? I was naive before, when they said, "Here's the line. We don't cross it.""

"This is how we do business."

"If we're double-dealing under the table... Are we?"

"Tony. Who do you think locked you out?" Stane asked him calmly. "I was the one who filed the injunction against you. It was the only way I could protect you."

Tony just stared down at him.

"No." He said and with that, left his mentor standing alone in the middle of his living room.

Not a moment after Obadiah left, a man coated in metallic red and gold shoots up to the sky like a shooting star.

"He's all yours."

_"Hello?"_

__

"Tony?"

_"Who's this?"_

Rhodey sighed in annoyance.

"It's Rhodes."

_"Sorry, hello?"_

"I said it's Rhodes." He repeated.

_"Speak up, please."_

"What in the hell is that noise?"

_"Oh, yeah, I'm driving with the top down."_

"Yeah, well, I need your help right now."

_"It's funny how that works, huh?"_

"Yeah. Speaking of funny, we've got a weapons depot that was just blown up a few clicks from where you were being held captive."

_"Well, that's a hot spot. Sounds like someone stepped in and did your job for you, huh?"_

"Why do you sound out of breath, Tony?"

_"I'm not, I was just jogging in the canyon."_

"I thought you were driving." His friend said blandly.

_"Right, I was driving to the canyon, where I'm going to jog."_

"You sure you don't have any tech in that area I should know about?"

_"Nope!"_

" **Bogey spotted!** "

" **Whiplash, come in hot!** "

"Okay, good, 'cause I'm staring at one.right now, and it's about to be blown to kingdom come."

_"That's my exit."_

Rhodey scrunched up his face when his friend hang up but pocketed his phone anyway.

" **Ballroom, this is Whiplash One. I've got the bogey in my sights.** "

" **Whiplash One, what is it?** "

" **I've got no idea.** "

"You have radio contact?"

"Non responsive, sir."

"Then you are clear to engage."

" **Hit it.** "

The unknown flying figure in the visual from the cameras in the planes they deployed suddenly went fast. 

" **That bogey just went supersonic. I got a lock!** "

" **Inbound missile.** "

_"Flares!"_

" **Wait a second. Bogey deployed flares!** "

_"Deploy flaps!"_

" **Holy!** "

" **That thing just jumped off the radar, sir.** "

The soldier rubbed his face, looking exasperated.

"The sat visual has been lost."

"No way that's a UAV."

"What is it?"

" **I can't see anything.** "

"Whatever it was, it just bought the farm."

"I think bogey's been handled, sir."

The phone on Rhodey's pocket suddenly starts ringing and he scoffed when he saw who it is.

He answered it.

"Hello?"

_"Hi, Rhodey, it's me."_

"It's who?" He mocked, ready to get back at him.

_"I'm sorry, it is me. You asked. What you were asking about is me."_

"No, see, this isn't a game." He snapped. "You do not send civilian equipment into my active war zone. You understand that?"

 _"This is not a piece of equipment."_ His friend told him through the line, getting a little bit frantic. _"I'm in it. It's a suit. It's me!"_

"Rhodey, you got anything for me?"

With the way the Colonel's eyes went wide, no one would be surprised if it suddenly slip out of it's socket.

" **Mark your position and return to base.** "

" **Roger that, Ballroom.** "

The plane then turn on the side, slightly tipping over.

The airman's eyes caught something.

" **On your belly!** "

In the monitors, the visual cleared and a figure of a man in red and gold is seen hiding underneath the jet.

Rhodey felt like he's aged 10 years older in that very second.

" **It looks like a man!** "

" **Shake him off! Roll! Roll!** "

A loud bang was heard.

" **I'm hit! I'm hit!** "

That seem to knock Rhodey out of his daze.

"Son of a-!"

"Tony, you still there?"

_"Hey, thanks."_

"Oh, my God, you crazy son of a bitch. You owe me a plane. You know that, right?"

 _"Yeah, well, technically, he hit me."_ Tony reasoned through the phone. _"Now are you going to come by and see what I'm working on?"_

Rhodey immediately shook his head as if Tony can see him.

"No, no, no, no, no, no, the less I know, the better." He told him, almost having a heart attack on the spot. 

Friday's going to kill them both if she ever finds out about this.

"Now, what am I supposed to tell the press?"

_"Training exercise. Isn't that the usual BS?"_

"It's not that simple."

"An unfortunate training exercise involving an F-22 Raptor occurred yesterday. I am pleased to report that the pilot was not injured. As for the unexpected turn of events on the ground in Gulmira, it is still unclear who or what intervened, but I can assure you that the United States government was not involved."

"Hey!" Tony shouted as yellow robotic arms attacks him.

Well, it wouldn't be considered as attack of some sort, he's just being his whiny and dramatic self.

 _"It is a tight fit, sir."_ Jarvis tried to explain to his creator as he continued to fight against the arms. _"Sir, the more you struggle, the more this is going to hurt."_

"Be gentle. This is my first time." The man said, and an arm starts to pull on his leg. "I designed this to come off, so... Hey! I really should be able to-"

_"Please, try not to move, sir."_

"What's going on here?"

For the first time, Tony actually listened to his AI for once and stops moving.

Slowly turning his head around, he saw his friend- Friday standing there by the door, gaping at him.

The gears on his head starts turning to come up with some sort of explanation to tell her when he blurted out the first thing that came into his mind.

"Let's face it. This is not the worst thing you've caught me doing." He said.

But she didn't stopped staring.

"Are those bullet holes?"

Tony clamped his mouth shut.

Well, there goes his funeral.

"They've been dealing under the table, and I'm going to stop them. I'm going to find my weapons and destroy them."

"Tony, you know that I would help you with anything, but I cannot help you if you're going to start all of this again."

"There is nothing except this. There's no art opening. There is no benefit. There is nothing to sign. There is the next mission and nothing else."

"Is that so? Well, then, I quit."

"You stood by my side all these years while I reaped the benefits of destruction. And now that I'm trying to protect the people that I put in harm's way, you're going to walk out?"

"I love you Tony, I really do, but you're going to kill yourself. I don't want to be a part of it if it means I get to watch my little brother die."

"I shouldn't be alive, unless it was for a reason. I'm not crazy, Friday. I just finally know what I have to do. And I know in my heart that it's right."

A beat-

"You and Rhodey are all I have, you know? The two of you have been on my side before I even met Dave. You're my brothers. I'll help you, but promise me that you're not going to get yourself killed."

"I promise."

"Is that today's paper?"

"Yes."

"Do you mind?"

"Not at all."

"Of course, take care."

"Ms. Faraday? We had an appointment. Did you forget about our appointment?"

"Nope, right now. Come with me."

"Right now? We're going to have it right now?"

"Yeah, walk with me."

"Okay."

"Breathe. Easy, easy. You remember this one, right? It's a shame the government didn't approve it. There's so many applications for causing short-term paralysis."

"Tony. When I ordered the hit on you, I worried that I was killing the golden goose. But, you see, it was just fate that you survived that. You had one last golden egg to give. Do you really think that just because you have an idea, it belongs to you?"

"Your father, he helped give us the atomic bomb. Now, what kind of world would it be today if he was as selfish as you?"

Heat and the ARC is detached from his chest.

"Oh, it's beautiful." Obadiah said, holding it up to their faces, taunting Tony who is sitting there beside him, unmoving.

Obadiah Stane, the biggest _fucking_ stain of all!

"Tony, this is your Ninth Symphony. What a masterpiece. Look at that. This is your legacy. A new generation of weapons with this at its heart. Weapons that will help steer the world back on course, put the balance of power in our hands."

"The right hands. I wish you could've seen my prototype. It's not as… Well, not as conservative as yours. It's a shame that you had to involve Friday in this. I would have preferred that she lived. She would've lived a long and happy married life, too bad you ruined it for her."

"What do you mean he paid to have Tony killed?" Rhodey asked as he walked out of his office. "Friday slow down. Why would Obadiah-"

He trailed off as Friday gave him a rushed explanation in his phone.

He nodded.

"Okay, where's Tony now?"

 _"I don't know. He's not answering his phone!"_ Friday shouted, almost breaking his eardrums. _"Please go over there and make sure everything's okay or else I swear I'm going to make the two of your wear dresses in my wedding!"_

Tony struggles and flails around his workshop, crawling on the floor as he tried to reach the very first ARC reactor that he and Yinsen made inside a glass case.

Obadiah got his prototype for a new reactor that he's been working on the past few days while being holed up in his lab.

Reaching over a table, his hand touched the glassy surface- only to fall over, the ARC falling out of his reach.

Only a few minutes and the shrapnel will dig deeper and deeper inside of him and will reach his heart and then-

He slumped, defeated on the floor.

He's going to die here.

He's going to die.

Rhodey barged in inside Tony's house, gun in hand ready.

"Tony!" He called out.

"Tony where are you?"

Something is nudging him.

Opening his eyes, he saw a robotic arm- Dum-e with the glass covered ARC in his claw.

Dum-e lowered the case to him.

He took it and looked up once more at the arm.

The robot flexes it claw as if to ask him if he's alright.

He closed his eyes.

"Good boy."

The glass shatters.

"Tony?" A voice called out.

He stirs.

"Tony?" 

Sound of thundering footsteps neared him.

"Tony?"

Rhodey?

A hand grabbed on his shoulder and tossed him over his back.

Tony gasped and grabbed on the man's shoulder.

"Tony! You okay?" His friend asked, putting away his gun as he helped him sit up.

"Where's Friday?"

"She's fine. She's with five agents. They're about to arrest Obadiah."

Tony's chest heaved as he tried to stand up.

"That's not going to be enough."

The red and gold suit covered him.

"That's the coolest thing I've ever seen." Rhodey said as he watched the robotic arms gear his friend up.

"Not bad, huh?" Tony said. "Let's do it."

"You need me to do anything else?"

"Keep the skies clear." And with that, the mask snapped shut and flew off.

"Damn!" Rhodey muttered before turning around and saw another spare suit sitting at the corner.

He turned away.

"Next time, baby."

"Friday!"

_"Tony! Tony, are you okay?"_

"I'm fine. How are-"

_"Obadiah, he's gone insane!"_

"I know. Listen, you'd better get out of there."

_"He built a suit."_

"Get out of there right now!"

"For 30 years, I've been holding you up! I built this company from nothing! Nothing is going to stand in my way."

"Least of all you!"

"Impressive! You've upgraded your armor! I've made some upgrades of my own!"

_"Sir, it appears that his suit can fly."_

"Duly noted. Take me to maximum altitude."

_"With only 15% power, the odds of reaching that-"_

"I know the math! Do it!"

"Sir, you're not going to believe this. That thing is back."

"Get me Major Allen. Scramble the jets!"

A hand stopped the soldier from taking phone.

Looking up, the man saw that the hand belongs to Colonel Rhodes.

"Not necessary, people. Just a training exercise."

_"Thirteen percent power, sir."_

"Climb!"

_"Eleven percent."_

"Keep going!"

_"Seven percent power-"_

"Just leave it on the screen! Stop telling me!"

"You had a great idea, Tony, but my suit is more advanced in every way!"

"How'd you solve the icing problem?"

"Icing problem?"

"Might want to look into it."

_"Two percent. We are now running on emergency backup power."_

"Friday!"

_"Tony! Oh, my God, are you okay?"_

"I'm almost out of power. I've got to get out of this thing. I'll be right there."

A large thump was heard behind him and he turned.

There in a huge fat-ass suit is Obadiah.

"Nice try!" His mentor- the traitor sneered.

"Weapons status?"

_"Repulsors offline. Missiles offline."_

Tony doged away from Obadiah's attack.

"Flares!"

"Very clever, Tony." The man said, running after him as fast as he can in the heavy metal suit.

"Friday?"

_"Tony!"_

"This isn't working. We're going to have to overload the reactor and blast the roof."

_"Well, how are you going to do that?"_

"You're going to do it. Go to the central console, open up all the circuits. When I get clear of the roof, I'll let you know. You're going to hit the master bypass button. It's going to fry everything up here."

_"Okay. I'm going in now."_

"Make sure you wait till I clear the roof. I'll buy you some time."

He then jumped from behind Obadiah's and grabbed on some wires protruding out.

"This looks important!"

_"It's ready, Tony! Get off the roof! Tony!"_

"How ironic, Tony! Trying to rid the world of weapons, you gave it its best one ever!"

"Friday!"

"And now I'm going to kill you with it!"

The rocket missed Tony.

"You ripped out my targeting system!"

"Time to hit the button!" Tony shouted thought his comm.

_"You told me not to!"_

Obadiah's tried to hit him again.

"Hold still, you little prick!"

"Just do it!" 

_"You'll die!"_

"Push it!"

_"You die and Rhodey's the only one who's going to walk me down the aisle!"_

"Noted."

A blinding beam of electricity reaches up to the skies.

_"Tony!"_

""Iron Man." That's kind of catchy. It's got a nice ring to it. I mean, it's not technically accurate. The suit's a gold-titanium alloy, but it's kind of evocative, the imagery, anyway."

"Here's your alibi."

"Okay."

"You were on your yacht."

"Yeah."

"We have port papers that put you in Avalon all night, and sworn statements from 50 of your guests."

"See, I was thinking maybe we should say it was just some hot woman and me alone on the island."

"Just read it, word for word."

"And now, Mr. Stark has prepared a statement. He will not be taking any questions."

"Thank you." Tony said as he walks up the podium in the conference hall. "Been a while since I was in front of you. I figure I'll stick to the cards this time. There's been speculation that I was involved in the events that occurred on the freeway and the rooftop-"

"I'm sorry, Mr. Stark." A reporter- Christine Everhart interrupted from her seat. "But do you honestly expect us to believe that that was a bodyguard in a suit that conveniently appeared, despite the fact that you-"

"I know that it's confusing." Tony said, cutting her off. "It is one thing to question the official story, and another thing entirely to make wild accusations, or insinuate that I'm a superhero."

Christine smirked.

"I never said you were a superhero."

He blinked.

At the corner, Rhodey and Friday mentally facepalmed themselves.

"Didn't? Well, good, because that would be outlandish and fantastic. I'm just not the hero type. Clearly. With this laundry list of character defects, all the mistakes I've made, largely public-"

"Just stick to the cards, man." Rhodey said, loud enough for him to hear.

Tony just nodded

"Yeah, okay. Yeah. The truth is…"

There's a long silence, as if he's contemplating on what he's going to say next.

Finally, he opened his mouth and his friends sighed in defeat.

They should've known that he will pull a stunt like this in the end.

"I am Iron Man."

Reporters rose up from their seats and starts firing questions after questions.

From where she stood, Friday rubbed her temples as the well-known headache starts to form in her head as Tony stood unbothered in front of the cameras.

This is a PR nightmare.

"Jarvis."

_"Welcome home, Sir-"_

__

Tony frowned when Jarvis cuts off.

""I am Iron Man." You think you're the only superhero in the world?" A voice said from the dark.

Tony squinted his eyes, only to see a bald man dressed in black with an eyepatch on his eye.

"Mr. Stark, you've become part of a bigger universe. You just don't know it yet."

"Who the hell are you?"

The man went to the light.

"Nick Fury, Director of S.H.I.E.L.D. I'm here to talk to you about the Avenger Initiative."


	3. 02

Chapter 2

Star spangled gal with a plan

1943

"Rogers, what did your father die of?"

"Mustard gas. He was in the hundred and seventh infantry."

"Your mother?"

"She was a nurse in a TB ward. Got hit, couldn’t shake it. I was actually hoping to be assigned near that division."

"How about your stepfather?"

"Died in an accident during training in camp Lehigh before he and ma even got married."

"But it says here that they're married."

"Papers got mixed up when they applied for license."

"So that's why you're listed as Rogers and not as Barnes."

"Yeah."

"You live with your mother's fiancee's son?"

"I consider him as my brother but yes, he's currently on his way to the army."

The man looks at the woman's file which shows her long list of health issues.

"It also shows here that you're twenty-one." The man said, looking up at the woman's striking blue eyes, her blonde hair swept on the side in her shoulder. "Why do you want to be a nurse?"

"Does giving and offering help needs an explanation?"

"No." The man said. "It doesn't."

"Then why ask?"

The man leaned back in his chair and sighed at the woman in front of him who's trying to apply for the nurse corps for the army and Navy.

"Because there's a life ahead of you." The man- recruiter said. "And you can just-"

"If you're going to say that I'm better off as a housewife then I don't want to hear it." The stubborn woman- Stephanie said, crossing her legs as she also leaned back in her seat, eyes hard and calculating. "I've already heard it from a lot of people, and I certainly don't need yours to add to the list."

The man sighed tiredly.

"Ms. Rogers." He started. "You have a weak immune system, not to mention that you also have asthma- we cannot simply allow it."

"Look, just give me a chance-"

"What we need are nurses." The man said, cutting her off. "And not future patients."

"Well you also need soldiers but most of them end up as patients-"

"Ms. Rogers." The man said, now in a hard tone. "You do understand what I'm pointing out here so stop trying to start an argument."

The man then rubbed his temples.

"You know a lot of women like you out there are just waiting for a man to come and save them." He told her. "And I suggest that you should too, it doesn't suit a woman to pick up fights against men."

"Well maybe I'm just not like them." She told him. "I don't need a man to take care of me-"

"But you live with your brother and he takes care of you." The man pointed out.

"I suppose that's true." She nodded. "But he also happens to be a soldier who will also leave me alone like our parents."

The man inwardly groaned.

"That's why I'm telling you to go live your life and have someone take care of you." He told her.

"I am living my life." She said, not missing a beat. "I want to live it the way I want it, and what I want now is for you to accept me as a nurse for the army, then I'll leave you alone and we can mind our own lives and businesses."

"You're one smart woman, Ms. Rogers." The man said. "And I respect you for that, but you must understand that I'm just doing what's best for you and my job."

He then grabbed her papers and put a stamped on it, stamping it with the word DENIED in large bloody letters.

He then handed it to her.

"I'm sorry ma'am." He said. "But there's nothing I can do." 

The woman walked away and slammed the door shut behind her.

Papers clenched tightly in her hand, she walks away and left the recruitment agency building.

With one hand inside her faded coat pocket that once belongs to her mother, she walked down the street.

Turning into an alley, she placed the papers on top of a bin and shakes off her coat, showing off her simple white blouse and very much adjusted jumper that she has certainly stole from Bucky.

Wiping away the vibrant red lipstick off of her lips, she then combed her thin pale fingers into her hair and pulled it up in a bun.

Reaching over behind a bin, she pulled out her satchel and stored the papers and coat inside it.

Taking out her grey cap, she tucks some of her hair in and wears it over her head before walking off to the market.

After all, going to the market with her mother's flashy faded pink coat and leftover lipstick isn't the best way to go- unless she wants to attract the attention of some men fooling around in there and get herself into some sort of trouble.

Who is she kidding? 

Trouble always follow her wherever she goes, especially now that she's in a very pissed mood ever since she left the recruiter's room.

Bucky's definitely going to kill her if he finds out that she tried to apply for the nurse corps again.

Walking around in the market square while occasionally picking up some supplies with the very little money she have, she adjusts her satchel as she puts in some newly brought green beans inside along with other vegetables while thanking some of the vendors she knew who gave her discounts.

Now carrying a quite heavy bulging bag, she walks away with her hands tuck inside her brown pockets, ready to head home- only to stop when she saw a little girl getting cornered by some young men around her age on the alley.

The boys were laughing as the child screams for help as they hold her doll up high.

The girl cried as they taunted her.

"You want your toy little girl?" One of the boys who's holding the girl's doll up high said. "Why don't you come and get it? Come on, it ain't so high."

The boys continued to laugh as the girl jumped around, trying to reach for her doll.

"My mommy gave it to me! Give it back!" She shouted.

"Well why don't you go and get your mommy then? Go on, run and hide behind your mother's skirt, little bitch." 

Okay, that's enough.

"Hey!" She shouted, causing the man to stop and turn to her. "Why don't you pick on someone else your own size!"

The boys sneered.

One of them (namely the one with the doll) smirked and walked up to her.

"What? Need something doll?" He asked, his eyes turning a little bit suggestively. "Whatever it is, I think I can help you out."

"Apparently, you can." She told him and the boy's smirk went even more wider while his group behind him whistled.

The boy turned back to her.

"And what is it?" He asked.

"By giving that doll back and leaving the girl alone." She told him, not minding the fact that he's practically a feet taller than her.

"That's easy." He said and with that, nodded to the others to let go of the girl before tossing the doll at her.

The girl took it and hugged it close to her chest.

Stephanie smiled softly at her.

"Go." She told her.

The girl nodded and ran.

Now alone, she turned to face him again.

The boy smiled.

"What can I have in exchange?" He asked, his eyes trailing down her small body.

The boys standing a few meters behind him all shared knowing smirks.

She raised a brow.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

He shrugged.

"You know?" He said, feigning cluelessness. "In exchange. You took away our fun."

"I stopped you from bullying a kid." She told him blandly. "Why? A little bored that's why you decided to pick on a poor little girl? How unmanly of you."

The boy's expression slowly changed and she smirked.

He gritted his teeth.

"Like you can do anything about it." He said.

She just shrugged and adjusted the satchel to the side of her hip.

"Put up your fists." She told him.

He snorted.

"What?" He said, laughing along with the others.

"I said put up your fists." She repeated. "What? Did I stutter?"

At the boy's dumbfounded look, her smirk widens.

"Don't tell me you're feeling a little bit pussy fighting against a girl." She said.

The boy snarled.

"I'll teach you a lesson little girl." He said, putting his fists up and preparing to strike. "Let me see if you can handle the pain-"

A loud crunch and a scream was heard.

The boy fell to his knees and groaned in pain as he grabbed his crotch.

In front of him, Stephanie grinned before looking up at the gaping boys behind him.

She smiled.

"I can do this all day." She told them, a small grin playing on her lips. "Well, are you just going to stand there, or fight?"

She took their sneers as their answer.

Holding tightly to her bag, she turns and sprinted down the street, the men hot in her heels.

Taking different wild turns and running into cramped spaces, she stopped and silently tried to catch her breath while praying that she won't have an unpleasant surprise visit from her asthma.

That will require a lot of explanation to Bucky.

Hearing thundering footsteps behind her, she held her breath.

The gang turned, their eyes searching every inch of the place before one them yelled and pointed to the opposote direction and running away in search of her.

When they are gone, Stephanie stepped out of her hiding place and grinned.

No one can hide behind thin flanks of wood more expertly than her.

"Buck, I'm home!" She called out on their small apartment in Brooklyn.

Walking over a table, she set down her bag before taking out the vegetables she brought from the market.

Behind her, she heard the door of her brother's room open then closed.

"Took you long out there." James Buchanan "Bucky" Barnes said behind her as he emerged from his room. "I heard a group of little guys looking for a short girl with blue eyes and wearing a brown jumper- those look like mine by the way. Said she kicked their leader right in the balls."

He then faced her with a stern expression.

"Did you got yourself into trouble again Steph?"

"Since when have I never?" She said, not even bothering to lie as she knows that he already knows what happened outside.

Her brother- Bucky sighed.

"Sometimes I think you like getting punched." He told her as he helped her take out the vegetables.

"I had him on ropes." She told him. "No need to worry about anything, I don't think we'll be seeing each other anytime soon."

She then put away her satchel, only to have her denied recruitment form fall to the ground.

Frowning, Bucky picked it up.

He furrowed his brows as he read it.

He turned to her.

"What's this with you and trying to sign up to the nurse corps?" He asked- more like demanded.

Stephanie grabbed the papers from him as she puts away the vegetables in the kitchen.

"None of your business." She said as she tossed it to the side before reaching over a basket where rotten apples are piled up.

"None of my business?" Bucky repeated behind her. "Steph, you're my sister, maybe not by blood or name but you're my responsibility, so tell me how the hell is this none of my business."

"You have your own life and I have mine." She told him as if it's a fact, unbothered by his tone as she dumped the apples on a nearby trash before turning around to face him. "Is that enough for you?"

"Steph-"

"I don't think I need to explain myself or anything to you." She said cooly, cutting him off. "You didn't asked for my opinion when you enlisted yourself to the army, so why should I ask for yours to the corps?"

"Steph." Her brother sighed and she stopped and faced him again.

She knows that tone.

"You get your orders?" She asked hesitatingly, as if she's afraid to hear his answer.

Bucky nodded much to her dismay.

"The one-o-seventh." He told her. "Sergeant James Barnes, shipping out for England first thing tomorrow."

She continued to stare at him before turning away.

"I should be going." She said as she starts to head for her room.

"Come on Steph!" Bucky said. "It's my last night! Gotta get you cleaned up."

"If you're going to try and set me up on a date again I swear-"

"I don’t see what your problem is." Her brother told her as he crossed his arms at her. "There's only about few eligible man here in New York and there’s three and a half million women here. If I'm not going to move now then you might lose and no one is going to take care of you if something ever happened to me."

"So you're just going to marry me off?" She said, frowning at him. 

He sighed.

"It's the only way I know for you to live Steph." He told her.

"Well I don't want to." She snapped. "Not just because I'm some weak woman-"

"You're not weak Steph." Bucky said. "God knows how strong you are, hell- he even knows how stubborn you are. If there's anyone out there who's going to call you weak then they're a fool-"

"What? Like you?" She countered and Bucky faltered, knowing that he'll never win this one if she keeps on loosing her cool. "Cause that's what you're making me look like Bucky!"

Bucky took a deep breath.

"Doll." He said, slowly trying to turn the things around. "I promised our ma that-"

"You promised ma that you're going to take care of me." She spatted, cutting him off. "Not marry me off into someone and have that someone take care of me. I thought we're together in this until the end of the line?"

"You know I'm not always going to be here." Bucky told her quietly, so quiet that she almost didn't hear it. "I'm just trying to do what's best for you."

"Do you know what I promised ma that night?" She asked in a low voice. "I promised her that I'm not going to let anyone stop me from doing what I want as long as it's right- and I'm certainly not stopping for you."

A tense silence came into the room, so thick that you can slice it with a butter knife.

Finally, James just nodded.

"Alright." He said, sighing as he looked up to his sister, hurt in his eyes. "You win. I'm not going to force you, but you can at least promise me that you're going to try and live a long life."

"As long as you promise that you'll come back." She told him. "Then I'll do it."

The sides of Bucky's mouth twitched and he gave her a small smile.

"Of course." He promised. "I'll always come back. There's like four hundred of us there in the troops. Now go get cleaned up."

"Why? Where are we going?"

Her brother just tossed a newspaper at her.

"The future." He said.

Steph opens it to see the ad for World Exposition Of Tomorrow, 1943.

"Hey, Bucky!" A woman with a flashy smile and way too red lips greeted Bucky as she saw him at the expo.

"Hey Connie!" Bucky greeted back before kissing her right in the lips.

Steph raised an eyebrow behind him.

The woman then pulled away with a bright smile before noticing her for the first time.

"Oh, who's this?" She asked, turning her attention to her. "Is she your sister?"

Bucky nodded.

Steph frowned.

"What did you tell her about me?" She asked him curiously.

He just smiled.

"Only the good stuff." He said before turning away as the music starts playing.

"Welcome to the Modern Marvels Paviliion and the World of Tomorrow. A greater world. A better world." The expo announcer started.

"Oh, my God! It’s starting!" The girl- Connie squealed as she stood on her tip toes, leaving Steph with nothing to see due to her height.

"Hey." A masculine voice greeted from Bucky's side.

Steph turned her head to see a tall man, probably a little older than her standing beside Bucky.

Bucky grinned.

"Bryan!" He said as he clapped the man on his shoulder. "Glad you could make it! Oh, this is my sister, Steph by the way."

The man- Bryan turned towards her and smile.

It looks a little forced though.

"Hey." He said.

"Hey." She replied back.

The stranger then nodded before turning away from her and facing the stage.

She narrowed her eyes at her brother who has been watching their lame exchange quietly.

"Buck." She said, her voice dangerously low.

He raised his hands up to his chest.

"What?" He asked innocently. "I'm just trying to see if things might work out."

Before she can even do or say anything, the announcer speak through the microphone again.

"Ladies and gentlemen, the young genius, Mr. Howard Stark!" The woman on the stage announced and a young man in teens took up the center stage.

Everyone knows him of course.

The young man in there is rich, fifteen year old, heir to the Stark fortune and weapons company, genius Howard Stark who's parents passed away four years ago in the beginning of war.

Though, because of his father's connections, he has been placed under the care of one of his father's most trusted friends, his mentor; Dr. Abraham Erskine who's helping and training him for the company his father left him.

He's very popular with the girls though because of his good looks.

He has this very weird obsession when it comes to science and technology, making him a valuable asset to the military despite of being young.

Well, brains and money can take you that far.

"I love you, Howard!" A random group of young women standing near their group screamed.

Connie screamed with them.

The young man just showed them a flashing, dazzling smile, leaving the girls swooning after him.

He took the mic from the woman.

"Ladies and gentlemen." He started, his tone a little too smooth and mature to belong from a fifteen yearsold boy. "What if I told you that in just a few short years, your automobile won’t even have to touch the ground at all?"

Steph raised an eyebrow at that.

"Is he going to make that car fly?" She asked, whispering to Bucky's ear as they watch the female helpers take the wheels of the car on the stage.

Bucky shrugged.

"Maybe." He said, leaning down to her just a little just so she can hear him.

Damn small height.

"Yes. Thanks, Mandy." Howard said after the girls are finished taking off the tires, winking at one of them as he did so before addressing the audience again.

"With Stark robotic reversion technology, you’ll be able to do just that."

He then turns on the switch of his machine and the car starts to hover off the ground.

"Holy cow." Bucky muttered under his breath as he and the others watched in fascination.

Then, the robots making the car hover suddenly malfunctioned and the car falls back on the stage

Howard turned back to the crowd then grinned.

"I did say a few years, didn’t I?"

Everyone laughed at that.

Well, except one.

Steph turns away and pushed herself out of the growing crowd.

A large warm hand grabbed her arm.

"Steph." The owner of the hand said, stopping her from going even more further. "Where are you going? Me, Connie and Bryan are going to the dance, Bryan might need a partner. Wanna come?"

Steph turned and faced Bucky before shaking her head, trying to usher him away with the two.

"You go ahead. I’ll catch up with you." She told him.

He stopped her.

"Alright doll, what's wrong?" He asked, his tone not making any room for her lies and argument.

She just sighed before looking back to the stage where Howard Stark is showing off some of his other inventions that could help change the future, whatever change it was.

"Some people are really lucky that they get to choose and do whatever they want." She told him, not really meeting his eyes.

Bucky followed her gaze and sighed before turning to face her again.

"The world's not fair, doll." He told her. "And it will always continue to live that way."

Steph didn't say anything and he frowned when he finally understand what she's hinting at.

"Are we still going on with your attempts to volunteer to the corps?" He asked tiredly. "I already told you Steph, no."

"I don't remember asking for your opinion." She snapped, eyes turning hard as she clenched her small fists inside the pocket of her mother's old dress. "It’s a fair. I’m gonna try my luck."

"And what? Fake your health records?" He asked sarcastically. "They’ll catch you Steph. Or worse, they might actually take you."

Stephanie sighed as she turned to face him, finally meeting his gaze.

"Look." She started. "I know you don’t think I can do this-"

"This isn’t some simple fight like the ones from the back alley, Steph." Bucky finally snapped, cutting her off in mid-sentence. "It’s war!"

"I know it’s a war." She told him dryly. "You don’t have to tell me."

Her brother sighed.

"Then why are you so keen on fighting me with this?" He asked. "There are so many important jobs out there."

"What am I gonna do?" She asked, refusing to back down. "Collect scrap metal-"

"-Yes!"

"-in my little red wagon?"

"Why not? You look cute in it."

She glared at him.

"I’m not gonna sit in a factory, Bucky."

"I don’t-"

"Bucky, come on!" Stephanie almost yelled, throwing her arms up in exasparation. "There are men laying down their lives, and so does women who are helping them. I got no right to do any less than them. That’s what you don’t understand. This isn’t about me-"

"Right." Bucky said calmly, hands buried deep inside his coat's pocket. "Cause you got nothing to prove."

The two stared at each other, one with growing determination while the other with great tiredness.

"Hey, Sarge!" A feminine voice behind Bucky said, calling for his attention.

Bucky turned and saw Connie standing right beside him, breaking their little staring competition. 

"Are we going dancing?" She asked excitedly, oblivious to the tension between the two step-siblings.

Bucky cracks a smile at her as if he's not been in an argument with the world's probably most stubborn woman at all.

"Yes." He said, throwing an arm around her. "Yes, we are."

He then turned back to his sister who has been painfully bitting on her lips.

"Don’t do anything stupid until I get back." He told her.

She scoffed.

"How can I?" She said. "You’re taking all the stupid with you."

He chuckled.

"You’re a punk." He said before walking over and hugging her goodbye.

"Jerk." She murmured, hugging him back. "Be careful."

"Always will."

He then pulls away from her and with one last smile, reaches over a hand and ruffles her hair.

"Take care." He told her before turning and walking away.

Before he can even take another step away from her, she shouted his name behind him.

"Hey Buck!" She said, making him stop and turn half of his body towards her.

For a moment, he waited and then, she burst.

Now, there are the tears he's expecting.

"Just so you know." She said through tear glazed eyes. "I'm not stopping, you better come back alive or else I will join you in the afterlife."

Bucky smiled and salutes before starting to walk away.

It's not lke she's going to get through the recruitment process anyway, and that alone brings peace to his mind.

"Come on girls. They’re playing our song."

Jokes on him though, because she got in the next time she applied.

"Ms. Rogers." The recruiter said behind his desk. "Back again?"

Steph didn't say anything and instead, strutted forward with confidence in each step, making the man sigh.

This is going to be a long day.

"Ms. Rogers." The man said again as she takes her seat. "How many times do I have to tell you that we can't accept you?"

"A lot of times after that until it change to the answer I want." She told him straightforwardly while looking straight into his eyes.

"You know we can't do that-"

"Yes you can." She cuts him off. "All you need to do is to stamp the papers right here with the one I want then we're all cleared."

"It's not that simple."

"Is raising your hand and grabbing the stamp not simple?"

"Ms. Rogers!" The man shouted now, all fed up with her snarks. "What we need are nurses, not patients!"

"Are we going to have this talk again?"

"Yes! Until you stop and understand what is at stake here." He told her, almost exclaiming.

Steph, on the other hand, just sat there emotionless as she watched the man after her grow more and more annoyed.

"I heard that the last mission failed." She told him, watching him as he screwed his eyes shut. "The Nazis has taken over one of your field bases and a lot of soldiers are injured, along with some other nurses. You're lacking of manpower sir. You need all the help you can get."

The man groaned inwardly.

This woman is stubborn.

Before he can even say anything, a man entered the room, not even bothering to knock nor acknowledge her as he went straight to the man and whispered something inaudible to him.

The recruiter stared at him before turning back to her.

"Excuse me ma'am." He said before standing up from his seat and leaving the room.

The man left behind the room turned and nodded at her, when she nodded back, he turned and followed after the recruiter.

Now alone in the room, Stephanie leaned back to her seat and crossed her arms.

What's going on?

A few minutes later, the door opened again and she turned her head, expecting the recruiter when another man entered the room.

She straightened in her seat when she saw who it is.

The man smiled and walks over, only stopping in front of her.

"Dr. Abraham Erskine." The man introduced himself as he extended a hand towards her.

"Stephanie Rogers." She said, shaking his hand, a little lost.

He chuckled at her.

"You seemed pretty speechless Ms. Rogers." He told her, a charming smile displayed on his face. "It makes me think as if the woman that I heard arguing and giving poor Jim a hard time here earlier is another woman before you."

Stephanie shook her head, snapping herself out of her daze.

"I'm sorry, I'm just confused." She said.

"I know, I get that a lot everytime I introduce myself." He assured her as he nodded his head understandingly. "So you want to volunteer and go overseas to bring aid to the military."

"Yes." She replied without a beat. "Why do you ask doctor?"

"You have fire in you, Ms. Rogers." He said. "And I admire that, but according to your files, you have a long list of health issues."

"Are you going to stop me?" She asked.

Dr. Erskine laughed.

"Stop you? Goodness no. I don't want to be trapped in an endless argument with you." He told her, shaking his head as he chuckled softly. "What I want is to know why you're doing this. There's a lot of sickness and diseases back in hospital camps that could cost you your life because of your weak immune system, so why do you keep on coming back and demanding to be in when you can just live your life peacefully with someone?"

"There is no peace while there's war." She told him. "There's no assurance that we're going to win. It's a game and in this game, it's either we win or we loose. I don't want to live my life with false sense of security when our city can be bombed and get wiped away from the face of the Earth anytime our enemies decided on it."

"Well said Ms. Rogers." Dr. Erskine commented. "But that doesn't seem to be the only reason why you wanted to join the corps. Can you tell me the real reason why?"

Steph pursed her lips as Dr. Erskine waited for her answer.

If this is the only way there is to get what she wanted, might as well be honest with him.

"My father died on a mission while he's on the hundred and seventh infantry before I was even born." She said, going back to 1922, the year of her birth. "My stepfather died in training when I was thirteen, then my mother of tuberculosis at eighteen. All I have now is my stepbrother who is now in the military and serving the country. I don't want to get my hopes up that he will survive the war."

Erskine stared at her, lips pursed.

"You're trying to kill yourself." He said, now understanding her reason. 

"I'm not destined to live a long life sir." She told him, her eyes boring into his. "But I don't want to live the rest of my remaining time waiting for my death. If I'm going to die, I want to die like my family who had placed their lives on the line so that the others can live. It will make my time here in Earth more meaningful."

"Do you think that is the kind of end that your family would want you to have?" He asked her, patiently waiting for her answer.

Steph smiled.

She's not going to fall for that one.

"Well, they're not here to stop me aren't they?" She said. "They made their decision to risk their lives, and I've made mine."

The doctor smiled.

"Well then." He said. "If you're sure, I'm here to offer you a job."

She raised a brow.

"What kind of job?"

He smiled again.

"We need you to work with us back in SSR." He told her. "I represent the Strategic Scientific Reserve. It's an organization built to fight Hydra."

Steph scrunched up her face.

"I'm sorry, what?" 

"We fight against Hydra."

"What is Hydra?"

"Hydra is terrorist organization." He answered. "But that's all I can share with you for now about that group, seeing that this one is a very confidential topic. I can't share everything to you until I have your answer. So, what's your answer Ms. Rogers? Are you going to work for us?"

She bit on her lip.

"What do you need me for?" She asked.

Erskine chuckled again.

"What you're applying for." He replied.

"You need a nurse in your team." She said slowly. "What for?"

"To do what nurses do." He said, shrugging his shoulders. "Take care and watch over the men. We need you for our project to ensure the candidate's safety."

She considers it.

"And what do you call this project?" She asked again.

"We call it project rebirth." He replied. "That's all I can tell you for now Ms. Rogers. So what's your answer gonna be? Yes, or no?"

A long silence fills the room.

Quietly, Steph thinks over her options before taking a deep breath and closing her eyes.

Finally making her decision, she opened her eyes and lifted her chin up to him and smiled.

"When will I start?" She asked.

The man smiled back at her.

"Tommorow at twelve hundred." He told her. "I'm going to send some of our men to pick you up."

He then grabbed her papers from the recruiter's desk and placed a stamp on it.

"Congratulations Ms. Rogers." He said as he handed her the papers. "Welcome to the team."

And with that, he turned away and leave.

Left alone, Steph looked down at the papers.

In it, a large, bold ACCEPTED is stamped accrosed her recruitment form in red bloody letters.

"Hey!" 

Steph turned around and saw a little girl running towards her with a doll clutched in one hand.

She stopped and smiled as the girl reached her.

"Hi." She said. "You're the girl from the alley, are you?"

The girl grinned.

"Yes." She said, her chubby rosey cheeks lifting up as she smiled, showing off her two missing teeth. "You're the brave girl who helped me!"

Steph smiled.

"I'm just doing what's right." She told her as she crouched down to her level- which isn't much.

The girl smiled again.

"Mommy told me to say thank you." She said.

"Well, you're very much welcome." Steph said, and the girl beamed before she saw the leather case next to her.

"You're leaving?" She asked.

Steph nodded.

"Yes." She replied.

"Where are you going?" The girl asked curiously, brown eyes widening in curiosity.

Steph chuckled.

"To war." She said. "I'm going to take care of some big boys."

The girl scrunched up her face and Steph almost giggled at her cuteness.

"Why do you need to take care of them?" She asked.

She chuckled.

"Because they can't do it themselves." She told her.

"So they are babies?"

At that, Steph almost laugh out loud.

"Yes." She said through tears of mirth. "They are big babies."

The girl giggled before frowning.

Stephanie looks at her, concerned.

"What?" She asked. "Is something wrong?"

"You're going to be alone." The girl told her and that's when it hit her.

Oh.

"Yeah." She said quietly before facing the girl and smiling again. "But there are others out there like me who's going to help me take care of them, so I'm not really alone."

The girl bit on her lower lip.

Then suddenly, she handed the doll towards her.

"Here." She said. "Her name's Lily, I named her. Mommy said it suits her."

Steph blinked at the doll being handed to her.

"But your mom bought this for you." She said. "I can't take it."

The girl just smiled.

"It's okay." She told her. "I have lots of dolls back home, unless I don't sleep early." She added the last bit.

"Daddy said he's going to sell them if I don't go to bed early." She whispered quietly as if it's a big secret. "I'm just letting you borrow her so that you won't be alone."

Stephanie's heart melted.

"Thank you." She said, looking down at the doll's beautiful china face, smoothing down her fingers against the doll's shiny brown hair that is tied back by a white ribbon before looking back to her. "I'll return her to you once I get back."

The silent 'if' in her sentence was left unsaid and the girl beamed.

"And then you'll play with me?" The girl asked hopefully.

Steph stopped at that before forcing a smile and nodding at her.

"And then I'll play with you." She nodded.

The girl smiled excitedly before waving and running away, giggling to herself.

Stephanie look down at the doll in her hand.

"Well Lily." She said to the doll. "Looks like it's just me and you now."

And with that, she stood up, grabbed her case, and went towards a vehicle that is waiting for her.

"Welcome to our facility, Ms. Rogers." Dr. Erskine greeted her as soon as she stepped out on a military base.

She shook hands with him.

"Pleasure is all mine doctor." She greeted back.

He then gestured his arm.

"Shall we?" He then started walking off while Stephanie followed after him.

Outside, men in military uniforms walked around, carrying crates.

Stephanie paid them no mind as she followed Erskine inside.

He then lead her inside to an office where a woman wearing an olive green uniform is sitting behind a desk, her face blocked away from Stephanie's view as the woman read the morning's newspaper.

"Carter." Erskine said.

The woman- Carter lowered the newspaper and looked up.

"Erskine." She said with a hint of British accent in her voice.

Her brown hair is perfectly styled in curls while her face is covered with a thin layer of powder, emphasizing the natural color of her skin while a vibrant red lipstick stained her lips.

She lifted a perfectly arched eyebrow as she noticed the woman next to him.

"Who's this?" She asked.

"She's the nurse I'm talking about." Erskine told her. "She's the one who's going to look after our candidates."

He then turn back to Stephanie.

"Ms. Rogers." He said. "This is agent Margaret Carter, she saved my life back in Germany."

The woman then extended her hand to her and Stephanie took it.

"Stephanie Grace." She said as she shook her hand.

The woman furrowed her brows and Steph backtracks.

"Rogers." She added.

The woman nodded, satisfied.

Margaret then turn back to Erskine.

"Are you sure she can be trusted?" She asked him.

"More than anyone." He replied.

She then turn back and pressed her lips into thin line, her eyes moving up and down to her.

"She's small." She commented.

Erskine chuckled.

"I wouldn't underestimate her if I were you." He told her. "She's quite a spitfire, I'm sure that the two of you will get along."

He then checked his watch.

"Well I should get going." He said before turning to Carter. "I'm leaving everything to you."

He then nodded at Stephanie and with that, turn on his heel and left, leaving the two women alone.

"So you're twenty-one yearsold." Margaret suddenly said, causing Steph to turn and look down to her, only to see her reading from a file.

It took Stephanie a second to recognize that it was hers.

"Yes Ms. Carter." She replied.

"So what do you know so far about this project?" Margaret Elizabeth "Peggy" Carter asked as she takes a seat on one of the chairs inside the office.

"So far? Nothing much." Stephanie replied honestly. "All I know is that it's called as Project rebirth."

"So you came here and accepted the job with no real clue about what your job really is." Peggy said, her eyes scanning her.

"I didn't came here because I'm curious about the job, ma'am." Steph told her, not caring about the fact that she sounds naive that very moment. "Dr. Erskine is the one who came and offered me the position, it only means that whatever it might be, he sees that I'm fit for it."

Peggy nodded, satisfied with her answer.

"Well, that's a good one." She said before turning to her file again. "You have experience on this field, Rogers?"

"... My ma taught me everything I need to know."

"Why do you sound like you're hesitating?"

"I'm not ma'am, I'm just being honest."

Peggy lowered the file again.

"Are you sure you can do this?" She asked her.

"Now why do you sound like you're the one hesitating, Ms. Carter?"

Peggy's lips twitched but it quickly disappeared as soon as it came.

"I like you." Was all she said before turning back to the file. 

A few seconds later, she speaks again.

"That's a long list of health problems." She commented as she scanned down the paper.

Stephanie shrugged.

"I get that a lot." She told her.

"You know even with just a short exposure, you can get sick in a matter of minutes."

"I'm pretty very much aware, ma'am."

"And what happens if you die?"

"You and Dr. Erskine can recruit a new one to fill my post."

Peggy eyed her.

"You sound like you're not bothered at all." She observed.

Steph shrugged her shoulders.

"I've come close brushes with death countless of times before because of my poor health, Ms. Carter." Stephanie told her. "It will no longer surprise me it if it ever decided to take me."

Peggy's eyes never leave her as she lowered the folder.

"Erskine's right." She said. "You are trying to kill yourself."

"How so?"

"You don't mind dying at all."

"Our lives are tied to end that way, ma'am, so I wouldn't say I'm trying to kill myself. I'm just stating the inevitable."

"Well, he's failed to mention that."

"He talked about me?"

"Of course, every decision must be presented to me before anyone takes action." Peggy told her. "Well, every decision except you. I was notified late last night when Erskine talked to me about you. He said you're willing to put your life on the line."

"It runs in the family." Stephanie said. "Just like my brother."

"Oh yes, your stepbrother, Sergeant James Buchanan Barnes. I heard his troops were designated to England."

"You know him?"

Peggy raised the folder.

"I read it."

"Oh."

"Well, Ms. Rogers." She said as she stood up, leaving the folder behind. "If you would follow me, I'm going to show you around and explain the project and your job to you."

"Yes ma'am." Stephanie said as she followed after her.

"So my job is to keep track of the candidate's vitals and changes to see who can have the serum." Stephanie said right after Carter explained everything to her about the project and the super soldier serum as they went down the narrowed hall, her posture a little rigid as they walked.

Peggy nodded.

"Yes." She replied, walking next to her and leading the way.

Stephanie couldn't help but frown.

"I'm sorry to say this ma'am but, isn't this project making the candidates look like test subjects?" She asked uncertainly.

"I agree with you." Peggy told her, nodding her head as they continued to walk down the hall. "But like what they say, there's no victory without sacrifice. As much as I disagree with it, they are right. We've got no choice. The best we can do is to ensure their safety. Maybe that's why Erskine picked you Rogers, because like you, you understand why the candidates are ready to put their lives on the line."

"That's not what I meant when I said that ma'am." Stephanie muttered. 

"Then what do you mean about it Ms. Rogers? Care to enlighten me?" Peggy asked, still leading the way.

"What I mean, Ms. Carter, is that I don't want to die doing nothing for our country when I'm still able to help on something in my remaining time."

"You sounded like as if you're going to die at any moment, Rogers."

"Well from my experience, it is better to always expect the unexpected, ma'am. You never know how long your time will last."

"Well, maybe Dr. Erskine has misunderstood you." The agent said. "I admire your attitude and beliefs Ms. Rogers, but I want you to know that you can still back out-"

A loud small explosion cuts her off.

Stephanie turns her head at the noise.

"What's that?" She asked.

"Howard." Peggy replied as if it's normal to have those kind of explosions at noon.

"You mean Howard Stark ma'am?" She asked.

Peggy nodded.

"Yes, Erskine always brought him to work on the labs." She said. "Why? Are you a fan?"

"Not really." She said. 

Right after she said that, a door opened on the side and a boy in teens stepped out, coughing as he frantically fans his arms to the air.

Smoke came out of the room and Stephanie stood a few safe distance away, trying not to inhale it.

Peggy sighed.

"That's not where I remember the labs are, Stark." She said.

Howard scowled as he turned to her, shocking the hell out of Stephanie.

That is not the Howard Stark she remembered back at the expo.

That Howard is calm and collected- not to mention neat looking, this Howard in front of her is entirely the opposite of that Howard.

"The hell you care." He snapped.

"Language young man." Peggy told him. "That is not how you treat someone higher than you."

He scowled again.

"Well I'm richer." He said. "And smarter than any of you combined."

"Doesn't mean you should step on people." Stephanie said before her mind can even catch up and process what she's saying.

Howard turned and noticed her for the first time.

"Who the hell is she?" He asked.

"That there is Ms. Rogers." Peggy told him. "She's going to be the head nurse for the project and also- I agree with her. Go ahead and clean up your mess, after that go to the labs and do your projects there unless you want me to tell Dr. Erskine about this."

At the mention of his mentor, he scowled again but didn't try to argue.

Instead, he turned on his heel and muttered darkly under his breath.

"Apologies for his… uncalled for actions." Peggy said after a few moments of silence. "He's always like that."

"Seems to remind me of my brother everytime he burns dinner." Steph commented absentmindedly.

Stephanie could've sworn that she almost saw her smile.

Carter turns away and continued on walking as if there has been no interruption at all.

"As I was saying." She said. "You can still back out on this one if you want. No one's stopping you."

"I don't think I can Ma'am." Steph said as they continued to walk. "Like what you said, someone has to make sure that this project will be safe for the candidates."

Carter stops and looks at her.

The sides of her lips lifted a bit.

"Well, I wished we have more like you." She told her. "God knows how much we need it."

She then turns away and carried on walking.

"If that's your final decision, Ms. Rogers." She said. "Then might as well introduce you to the troops. Don't let those ladies intimidate you by the way, they just got here a day earlier before you and are still on their heels. I'm going to need your help take it off."

They were outside, right underneath the glaring American sun as they watched the candidates train for their first day.

"Ready, exercise!" The man training them yelled and the men takes their position, but before they can even make another move, Peggy moves and stands in front of them.

"Recruits, attention!" She said, air blowing with confidence. "Gentlemen, I’m Agent Carter. I supervise all operations for this division."

One of the men laughed.

"What’s with the accent, Queen Victoria?" The man probably around her age said. "Thought I was signing up for the U.S. Army."

Stephanie starts at his voice.

His voice sounds familiar.

Peggy stood in front of him.

"What’s your name, soldier?" She asked.

"Gilmore Hodge, your Majesty." He replied.

She nodded.

"Step forward, Hodge." She told him.

Hodge steps forward, smirking.

"Put your right foot forward."

His smirk widens.

"Mmm… We gonna wrassle? Cause I got a few moves I know you’ll like-"

Peggy suddenly punches him hard in the face.

Now his face and attitude looks familiar.

A man in uniform suddenly drives up to them.

"Agent Carter." The man greeted.

"Colonel Phillips." She greeted back.

"I see you’re breaking in the candidates." He said as he looks at the recruits. "That’s good!"

He then turns to Hodge. 

"Get your ass up out of that dirt and stand in that line at attention 'til somebody comes tells you what to do." He barked.

The man gets up to his feet.

"Yes, sir." He said, clutching his bleeding nose.

Peggy sighed before turning to the woman standing behind her.

"Ms. Rogers, can you please?"

Stephanie nodded, stepping out behind her and walking towards the man before stopping right in front of him, his eyes squeezed shut in pain.

He's a feet taller from her.

She checks his nose.

"It doesn't seem to appear broken." She said. "It's just a little bruising, all he needs is ice and his nose should be fine. It might swell a little though."

"Hear that Hodge?" Colonel Philips called behind her. "Your nose will pretty soon so I suggest you stop messing with the wrong person until it did so. Wouldn't want you all looking ugly at the coronation night after all."

The man nodded, wincing as he did so before opening his eyes and freezing when he saw her.

"You!" He exclaimed, pointing a finger at her as he did so. "You're the one who kicked me!"

Oh, so that's why he looks familiar.

He's that guy.

"Greetings." She said sarcastically.

"What's going on there?" Peggy asked as she saw Hodge pointed a finger at her. "Anything wrong, Rogers?"

Stephanie shook her head.

"Nothing ma'am." She replied before moving to stand next to her.

The woman just nodded.

"Oh." Peggy said. "Before I forgot, this woman here is Ms. Stephanie Rogers. She's our nurse and she's the one who's going to take care of you."

Hodge gaped, along with the other comrades.

Oh, so they're all here.

A noise escape from Gilmore's throat and Peggy turned to him.

"Something wrong, Hodge?" She asked.

"Nothing ma'am." He replied. "It's just…"

He then trailed off when Steph turned her blue eyes at him.

Noticing this, Peggy raised an eyebrow and turned to her.

"Do you know this man, Rogers?" She asked.

"Not really ma'am." She replied. "I just met him on some alley a few days ago along with the other recruits."

Her eyes then trailed at them one-by-one.

Hodge glared at her.

"Though, I never caught his name until now." Steph continued.

Peggy frowned, looking between the two of them.

"Care to tell me how?" She asked.

"She kicked me, ma'am." Hodge said, spitting the words out as if it's poison. "She hurted me, I don't think she's suited to be a nurse, your majesty."

Peggy narrowed her eyes at him before turning her head to her.

"Is this true, Ms. Rogers?" She asked.

Steph stared at him as he grinned triumphantly behind Carter's head.

You're celebrating way too early, pal.

She then turned her eyes to Peggy.

"It's true ma'am." She said, causing the man's grin to widen, only faltering when she added her next words. "Cause he, along with the others are bullying a small kid in my town."

"Where did you kicked him?" Peggy asked.

Steph pursed her lips.

"I think you already know where, ma'am." She said.

Peggy stared at her before turning away.

"Do it." She said.

Steph blinked at her.

"I'm sorry?" She said.

"Do it." Peggy repeated with no joke in her tone. "I want everyone to see it so that they'll know how wrong it is to step on vulnerable and fight less people."

Hodge paled.

Stephanie refused.

"I can't do it ma'am." She said. "I can't inflict pain on him if he isn't doing anything wrong."

Peggy faced her again.

"But he pointed a finger at you and told you that you don't deserve to be nurse." She told her. "We both know how rude and impolite that is."

"I suppose that's true." She said, agreeing with her. "But if I did that, how different am I from them who step on vulnerable and fight less people? He can't do anything nor defend himself now if I ever did that because you ordered me to, and that alone make him like the people he had wronged and me like him. I refuse to step down to his level, Ms. Carter."

She stared at him right in the eyes.

"I'm better than that."

Silence and Philips whistles and claps behind her.

Even Peggy hid a smile as she turned away from her and faced the recruits.

"You heard it gentlemen." She said. "That is how you're suppose to think if you're chosen. You should never stoop down to the enemies unless you have no other choice but to do it. Take this as a warning that if I ever receive a report about something like this again or misconduct, you'll be punished."

She then turns.

"Go back to your training ladies." She said and with that, the officer who's been training them nodded before barking out orders to them and they started jogging.

Carter nodded to Rogers.

"You may go over there, Ms. Rogers." She told her.

Nodding, Steph follows after them in a light pace, leaving Carter and Philips behind.

He grinned before turning to the agent beside him.

"General Patton has said that wars are fought with weapons but they are won by men." He told her, addressing the recruits as they watched them jog around. "We are going to win this war because we have the best men…" He sees Hodge clutched his nose painfully and continued talking. "And because they’re gonna get better. Much better. The Strategic Scientific Reserve is an Allied effort made up of the best minds in the free world. Our goal is to create the best army in history. But every army starts with one man. At the end of this month we will choose that man. He will be the first in a new breed of super-soldiers."

As he speaks, Steph stood in one of the tents, watching them as they jog.

"And they will personally escort Adolf Hitler to the gates of Hell." He added.

Stephanie and Peggy are both waiting by the flagpole as the other trainees runs up to them with their trainer; Sergeant Duffy.

"Pick up the pace, ladies! Let’s go! Double time! Come on! Faster! Faster! Move! Move!" He shouted.

They arrive at the flag pole.

"Squad, halt!" The stopped.

Duffy then points to the flag.

"That flag means we’re only at the halfway point. First man to bring it to me gets a ride back with Agent Carter. Move, move!"

The recruits then started taking turns in climbing the pole.

"Come on! Get up there!" They shouted to one another.

Another soldier try to climb up the pole to no avail.

"If that’s all you got, this army’s in trouble!" Sergeant Duffy barked then pointed at Hodge.

"Get up there, Hodge! Come on! Get up there!"

Hodge almost got it when he suddenly slipped and fell back to the ground.

"Nobody’s got that flag in 17 years! Now fall back into line! Come on, fall in! Let’s go! Get back into formation!" The Sergeant ordered.

Stephanie, meanwhile, looked up to the flag.

"Penny for your thoughts, Rogers?" Peggy asked beside her.

"Nothing Ms. Carter." She replied.

Peggy snorted quietly, clearly not believing her as she watched the recruits fall back in line with Hodge whispering something to his fellow recruit, causing the man to laugh.

Duffy turned to him.

"Something funny soldier?" He asked.

The man immediately stopped laughing and composed himself.

"Nothing sir." He replied.

"No, I saw you and Hodge whispering with each other like giggling school girls. Care to share with the class?"

"It's nothing sir."

Duffy trained his eyes to Hodge.

"What is it?" He asked.

Gilmore shook his head.

"Nothing sir." He said, looking straight ahead.

The Sergeant scoffed as he looked at all of them.

"If any of you don't tell me what Hodge said, you're off the team."

The recruits stiffened.

Finally, the man who Hodge whispered to opened his mouth.

"He said he thinks Ms. Rogers can't do the challenge, sir!" He said.

Stephanie's head snapped at the mention of her name.

Duffy stared at him before turning to Hodge.

"Does Ms. Rogers looks like a soldier to you?" He asked when Peggy stopped him.

"Let him have his fun, Sarge." She said. "After all, they think Ms. Rogers doesn't have the physical strength to do the challenge."

She then turn her head to Steph.

"Why don't you prove them wrong?" She said.

Duffy stared at her as if she's grown another head.

"Carter, you can't possibly-"

"This is a free country, sergeant." She said as she starts to walk away. "Do as I say. I'll be waiting in the front seat."

She directed her last words to Steph before truly walking away from them.

The men then turned to her while Duffy sighed, annoyed.

"Well Rogers?" He said, treating her as if she's one of the recruits. "Show us what you got."

The men silently watched her as she stood there, contemplating whether to dismiss the order or not before walking over the pole and pulling the pin at the bottom, causing it to fall.

It landed with a thud to the dusty ground, causing dust to fly everywhere.

Holding her breath, she grabbed the flag and handed it to him.

"Thank you, sir." She said before turning away and climbing into the car next to Carter, leaving the men gaping after her.

"Well, he never said you have to climb it." She said as Carter turned to her, an amused smile playing on her lips. "All he said is to bring it to him."

Peggy chuckled.

"Always knew you had it on you Rogers." She said and the car drives away.

"Nice doll, Rogers." Peggy said as she entered her small makeshift office.

Stephanie looked up from her health charts and smiled as she saw what she's looking at.

"Yeah? A little girl gave me that back home." She said. "I promised her that I'm going to return her doll and play with her once I get back."

Peggy nodded as takes a seat in front of her.

Her eyes fell on the charts.

"Keeping track of their health?" She asked.

Steph nodded.

"Yes."

"Something interesting happening so far?"

"Hodge is making a lot of progression." She replied and Peggy wrinkled her nose in distaste.

"He's far too cocky." She said.

Steph couldn't help but agree with her.

"I know." She said. "He's got a lot to improve."

"The others?" 

"Doing well, they're making progress- not as much as Hodge though."

In the past two weeks of staying there, Stephanie has developed a new routine.

At five she wakes up, drink coffee, have breakfast at the mess hall, watch the men train, check them one by one, have lunch, take notes, update Peggy about the men's progression, check them once again, eat dinner, study her notes then sleep.

She's been doing that for the last fourteen days.

But of course, she have encounters with the others too.

Colonel Philips cornered her once and he didn't do it again when he got sent to the medic ward when Stephanie accidentally cut his hand with a scalpel when he sneaked up to her while she's checking some supplies and equipment to ask for the health status of the recruits.

In the end, Peggy Carter had a good laugh inside alone in her office when she heard what happened while Stephanie felt incredibly horrible.

The good news is that his hand is healing, but not without the trauma of sneaking behind others and blondes.

The next one was Howard who keeps on messing up with some of the machines inside her office.

"What are you doing?" She asked.

He shushed her as he messed with the wires.

"Shh, I'm concentrating." He said and not a moment later, the machine explodes.

Stephanie slammed the door shut before the smoke can even come out, causing Howard to go for the window instead.

He's actually a nice kid though, only that he's an asshole most of the time.

Plus, he did upgraded some of her things, only that she doesn't know how to use it at first until he shows her how.

"Well, he passed every test we gave him." Peggy said. "Well, except the flag one. You're the one who passed it."

"Only because you made me do it." Steph said as she return back the charts.

"You can always say no, I know you don't just follow orders around."

Stephanie just shrugged her shoulders.

"I don't want to look incapable just because I'm not strong as them." She said before looking up at her again, realizing that this is the very first time Peggy Carter came to her office. "Is there something you need, Ms. Carter?"

The woman nodded.

"Yes." She replied. "There's going to be meeting with the men to discuss the next step, and I want you to come with me."

"Isn't that your assistant's job?"

Peggy smirked.

"Well, you just got promoted." She told her. "Let's get moving Rogers, let's not keep the ladies waiting any longer."

How she became a full-time nurse and a part-time assistant is beyond her as she follows Peggy around with her tasks and schedules while making sure that she still have time with her nurse duties.

How she does and finish everything despite of her cramped schedule and limited time, no one knows.

They know better than to ask.

But in reality though, she has the other nurses help her with the recruits.

She's close with Alexandra Ramirez, a nurse in mid-thirties who is always ready and doesn't hesitates to help her, not to mention that she always has a smile on her face everytime Stephanie came and ask for her assistance, making her like her even more.

It's one of the simplest few rules that her mother and brother taught her, never hesitate to ask for help.

"You're good at this." Peggy commented to her once she handed her the files she needed a week after her unexpected promotion.

Stephanie just shrugged.

"It's all about proper time management and team work, Ms. Carter." She said as she stood there in her office, now dressed in the same olive green uniform as Peggy with her blonde hair tied down in a low ponytail.

Carter smiled.

"Call me Peggy, Rogers." She told her. "I think we already know each other long enough to address each other with our first names."

Stephanie chuckled.

"Peggy isn't your first name." She told her.

"I know." The agent said. "Only my friends get to call me that."

At that, the corner of Stephanie's mouth twitched up.

"Well then, I'm honored to be one of your friends." She said.

"Likewise, Steph."

The soldiers are doing push-ups.

Peggy walked in from of them.

"Faster, ladies! Come on. My grandmother has more life in her, God rest her soul. Move it!" She shouted.

Stephanie smiled from the corner where she stood with a small device on her hand.

It's a reader that Howard Stark made for her that can read the intensity that is happening and building up inside the men's body as they exercise and she records it on her notes.

Good thing it hasn't exploded yet.

So far, the one with the highest is Hodge.

No surprises there.

"Come on, girls." Peggy shouted again.

"Looking good in the uniform, Rogers." Dr. Erskine said as walks over and stood beside her.

Steph smiled.

"Thank you doctor." She said as she continues to do what she's doing.

Erskine just nodded as he watched the men with her.

"Anything happening so far?" He asked her.

"So far, I have to aid one of them when he accidentally strained his muscles too much while Hodge keeps on getting stronger and stronger everyday. I think he's suited for the serum, sir."

"But does he deserve it?"

That question brought her into a grinding halt.

She turned to him.

"Of course sir." She said. "He's working hard for it. I think he at least deserves it."

"I suppose that is the only question that matters." He said as he looks down at the bottle of schnapps he brought with him, showing it to her. "This is from Augsburg. My city. So many people forget that the first country that the Nazi’s invaded was their own. You know, after the last war the… my people struggled. They… they felt weak. They felt small. And then Hitler comes along with the marching and the big show and the flags and the… and the… And he… he hears of me, my work and he finds me. And he says; "You." He says, "You will make us strong." Well, I am not interested. So he sends the head of HYDRA, his research division. A brilliant scientist by the name of Johann Schmidt. Now, Schmidt is a member of the inner circle and he’s ambitious. He and Hitler share a passion for occult power and Teutonic myth. Hitler uses his fantasies to inspire his followers. But for Schmidt, it is not fantasy. For him, it is real. He has become convinced that there is a great power hidden in the earth, left here by the Gods, waiting to be seized by a superior man. So when he hears about my formula and what it can do, he cannot resist."

The flashback of how Schmidt takes his formula and injects himself with it flashed through Erskine's mind.

"Schmidt must become that superior man."

"Did it make him stronger?" She asked him as she listens quietly.

He nodded.

"Yeah. But, there were other effects." He said. "The serum was not ready. But more important, the man. The serum amplifies everything that is inside. So, good becomes great. Bad becomes worse. That is why I can't just choose, because a strong man, who has known power all his life, will lose respect for that power. But a weak man knows the value of strength, and knows compassion."

"So does he really deserve it?" He asked as he finished his tale. "Tell me, Ms. Rogers, does choosing the best candidate has to be because everyone sees him as the best choice to be the one to stop the war?"

She stopped.

"Maybe, because it's your duty to consider what everyone is saying before you make the final decision." Stephanie said, confused as to why he's asking and telling her this. "But you're free to choose whoever you want doc, the decision is still yours in the end and whoever it is, we're sure it would be someone you see who can stop the war. All everyone needs to do is to have a little faith."

He turned his head to her and smiled.

"Well said, soldier." He said before walking away, leaving Stephanie in a confused mess.

"Have you already think of who you are going to pick, doctor?" Colonel Philips asked as he walks beside Erskine, his left hand bandaged up.

"I am more than just thinking about it." He said  
"She is the clear choice." His eyes then trailed to Rogers as she walks over one of the recruits to elevate his ankle when he accidentally sprained it, causing the others to stop and watch as she holds it with her small pale hands.

The Colonel stops at that.

"Rogers?" He hissed as he turned to him with his eyes blown wide. "She isn't part of the program."

"No, but she's capable than the others."

Philips breathes through his nose.

"When you brought a fourty-pound asthmatic woman onto my army base, I let it slide. I thought, what the hell? Maybe she’ll be useful to you, like a gerbil. I never thought you’d pick her. The council will not accept this. She's a nurse, not a candidate."

As Phillips and Erskine neared, Peggy commanded the soldiers.

"Go back in line ladies, that is not a musical play for you to stand and watch." She said as the injured man groaned out loud as Steph move his foot.

"You stick a needle in that kids arm and it’s gonna go right through her." Philips added as he watched Rogers struggle whilst trying to get the man to stand up, making Peggy order some of the men to help her. "Look at that. She’s making me cry."

"Didn't she?" Erskine said, gesturing to his healing hand.

Chester Philips scowled.

"No, doctor." He said firmly. "She's a woman and you recruited her as a nurse, and not one of the men. Don't you think it's unfair for those who worked and trained hard for this?"

"Why? Isn't she working?" He asked. "Out of all the people here in base, she's one of the busiest ones here. You should've seen her schedule with Peggy."

"Well, she's doing her job." The Colonel snapped. "It doesn't make her worthy of it. All of us are working hard here doctor, so I don't see why you think she's special. She's smart yes, and I kind of admire her for that but she's no soldier."

He then huffed.

"You have only one week until you make a decision." He told him.

"I am looking for qualities beyond the physical." Dr. Abraham Erskine said.

"We trust you Erskine, but do you know how long it took to set up this project?"

"Yeah, I know."

"All the groveling I had to do in front of Senator What’s-His-Name’s committees?"

"Brandt. Yes, I know. I am well aware of your efforts."

"Then throw me a bone. Hodge passed every test we gave him. He’s big, he’s fast, he obeys orders. He’s a soldier."

"He’s a bully."

"You don’t win wars with niceness, doctor." Philips said as he takes out a hand grenade. "You win war with guts."

He then throws the grenade at where the recruits are gathered.

"Grenade!"

All the soldiers move away quickly, leaving Stephanie behind with the injured one as his fellow recruits let go of him.

"Hey!" The man shouted, almost in despair as Stephanie stared at the bomb.

Without even thinking, she ran and jumps on top of it, covering it with her body.

"Steph!"

"Get away! Get back!" She shouted as she curls her body as small as possible around it and waits for the grenade to go off when nothing happens.

"It was a dummy grenade." Sergeant Duffy said. "All clear. Back in formation."

Peggy walks over and helps Stephanie stand up.

"You alright Steph?" She asked but Stephanie doesn't seem to hear her as her eyes fell on the culprit standing next to Erskine.

Shaking, she pulls herself away from Peggy as she trembles in anger and stalks up to him, fists clenched tightly as she grabbed him by the collar of his shirt.

"Are you out of your mind?!" She yelled, her uniform covered in dirt while some of her hair were pulled out of it's tie. "Do you think this is some clever stunt you can pull and laugh at?"

Erskine and Peggy tries to pry her fingers away but she held on tightly.

"Do you think this is funny?!" She continues to yell, her face turning a little pale as her breath unevens. "Cause it sure as hell isn't!"

"Steph, let go." Peggy said as she manages to gently pry one of her hands off. "Philips wasn't thinking."

"Ms. Rogers, breathe." Erskine said as he saw her paling even more.

Breathing heavily, her hands began to shook as she looks around to see everyone looking at her.

"Ms. Rogers-"

"I need to have some air." She said, wheezing the words out as she panted and starts walking away, clutching her chest.

Peggy turns and glare at Philips who's looking onwards in shock.

"B-but I-" He stuttered while Erskine looks away and shook his head.

"Told you she's a soldier."

Stephanie sat in her office, keeping her posture upright as she takes long and deep breaths while holding a cup of coffee between her hands.

There was a knock and she looked up as Peggy entered the room.

"Feeling much better?" She asked.

"I'm fine." She replied. "I just had a little-"

"Asthma attack." Peggy finishes for her and she nodded.

Peggy sat in one of the chairs.

"How'd you get yourself some coffee?" She asked, gesturing to the mug that is held in Stephanie's hands.

"Howard." She replied. "He saw me on my way here and just handed me his."

"Be careful with that." Peggy warned. "The last time I accepted coffee from him, it taste sour."

"I already tried it, it's salty."

"Maybe he's too sleep deprived that's why he mistook salt as sugar. Wouldn't be the first time. Poor kid."

Peggy then thrailed off and Stephanie studied her.

"You're here to tell me something Peg?" She asked.

"Yes." She replied before looking straight into her eyes. "We've received a status report from the troops back in England, a lot of them are injured. They are going to be sent to the other camp for aid but they're going to lack of nurses. They need all the help they can get."

Stephanie clutched the mug tightly.

"My brother?" She asked weakly.

"I don't know." Peggy replied. "They have the list, we're going to have to send you out there with some of our nurses while Ramirez can take over you to watch after the recruits. I'm going to go to the main base to speak with the council."

Turns out, her brother's not there.

Out of four hundred, only a hundred returned.

It was ugly.

She's holding onto a thin rope of hope when she boarded the military jeep with her fellow volunteer nurses as they were driven to the camp, but that rope has long snapped.

Now, all she can see is red.

There's red everywhere and all Stephanie could do is to focus at the task in hand to prevent herself from breaking down as she sew a bullet wound on a man's leg.

The military has sent more nurses to help in the camp but most of them are still overseas and stationed to other posts, not to mention that the hospitals are currently full with patients.

She bit on her lip as she finished closing the wound before moving on to the next patient.

"I'll always come back."

He promised.

A small outbreak of yellow fever spreads through the small camp.

No one knows where it came from but they are assured that the soldiers can't be infected since the vaccine for the disease is given to all of the troops last year, but they still sterilized the place anyway to prevent further spread.

Everyone in the camp is vaccinated, all except one.

Stephanie should've known when she first started experiencing the symptoms and should've stopped working to report it.

Only that she didn't.

The officers only found out about it the next day when someone found her unresponsive and bleeding through the mouth inside one of the base tents that they have built and provided for the nurses.

Stephanie Grace Rogers got it.

"And what happens if you die?"

"You and Dr. Erskine can recruit a new one to fill my post."

"She's dying." 

"I know... We need to get a new nurse to replace her as she wished. I think Ramirez is suited for the job, she'll be pleased."

"We can save her." 

A beat.

"No. Steph wouldn't want that."

"We have no choice."

"The committee wouldn't agree with you."

"I know they wouldn't, but they're not the one who proposed this project."

"They're the reason why you're allowed to do this project."

"It's for the greater good."

A sigh.

"Erskine, we need to let her go."

"I don't think you mean that, Carter."

"No, maybe I don't."

"Absolutely not! We're not risking everything we've built and spent just so you can give it to a dying woman."

"If you would please listen to me Senator, Ms. Rogers is more than worthy to have it."

"Are you hearing yourself doctor? You're giving your life's work to a woman. A woman! We don't need that in war, what we need is an army of men!"

"An army of men who had caused nothing but chaos and destruction! Don't you think it's time for peace instead senator?"

"There will be no peace until the war ended."

"The war will not end unless we stop all kinds of violence."

"You're crazy, a war is never won just because you're nice. Our enemies will take advantage of that and take over our country."

"I never said we're going to stop fighting for it. There are other ways."

"No one takes a woman seriously in the battlefield."

"Then we'll have her pretend as a man."

"Excuse me?"

"As a deal, we'll give her the serum and make her pretend as a man if a man is what you wanted."

"That's entirely preposterous! What kind of nonsense is this doctor?"

"It's a proposal and I propose that we should give it to her."

"She's not one of the candidates."

"I don't see anyone worthy to have the serum in our candidates besides her."

"Then choose from the other troops!"

"It's not that simple, I'm not going to give the serum to a complete stranger."

"Isn't she a stranger?"

"She is, so does the recruits but we've managed to learn and know their character in a short period of time through training. We've been observing them."

"Then why don't you start your observation in the other camps?"

"We're running out of time, senator. The serum is ready and we must follow the marked schedule. This can't wait anymore longer."

"She's not trained."

"... I'll train her."

"Agent Carter!"

"I know. I completely disagree with Dr. Erskine about this but if it is his choice, then I don't have a say in it. He's the head of the project."

"And what if I replaced him?"

"Then you won't get the serum and all of you have to start all over again and hire a new scientist."

"You'll bring everyone down with you."

"They trust me to make the right choice."

"You can't do this!"

"It's in the papers I signed before we started the project. I'll accept any punishment and charges that will be pressed against me but nobody will have the serum. I had the formulas destroyed and there's only two batch of the finished product I made. So what's it gonna be, senator?"

There's a long silence as Senator Brandt sat there, defeated in his office.

"Why can't you just give it to Agent Carter instead if you want a woman to have it?" He asked. "You know her longer and she has more experience than Rogers."

"I refuse." Peggy said stoically before Erskine can even answer.

The two waited patiently and expectantly to his answer.

Brandt sighed in annoyance.

"It's a deal." He said through gritted teeth, seeing that the doctor's mind is already made up and there's no changing it. "But no one from the outside must know that the first subject is a woman. I'm holding onto your side of the deal Erskine, and you know I don't do well on people who breaks it."

She's dying, and she knows it as she lies confined in her bed.

She's shivering as another nurse came in and gave her another shot to ease the symptoms, mainly because of the muscle pains that she's been feeling everywhere and that is the only thing that is the only thing besides the oxygen that is keeping her alive.

She wants to let go so badly but something is holding her back.

They don't want to let her go.

The shots she's receiving isn't doing her any favors as she lies there in agony, unable to move nor even open her eyes.

They're wasting their time taking care of her, so why do they keep on trying to keep her alive?

She knows her time is coming when she felt herself being wheeled away.

Everything hurts as she was taken somewhere she doesn't know, barely keeping her consciousness because of some drug they have given her.

Then, strong hands are touching and holding her, carrying her up and placing into somewhere hard.

A needle was injected in her arm.

"...We begin with a series of micro injections into the subjects major muscle groups….The serum infusion will cause immediate cellular change...And then to stimulate growth, the subject will be saturated with Vita-Rays…"

Everything closed in around her and she suddenly feels suffocated, her throat closing making her open her mouth and gasp for air.

What's happening?

"Serum infusion beginning in five, four, three, two, one. Now, Howard!"

"That’s ten percent."

Needles pierced her skin and straps trapped her in, making her squirm uncomfortably.

"Twenty percent. Thirty. That’s fourty percent!"

Her heart is beating abnormally fast, making it even more harder for her to breathe.

"Vital signs are getting high, subject is having a seizure."

"Erskine!"

"That’s fifty percent. Sixty."

She strained and pain erupted everywhere.

"Seventy."

She screamed.

"Eighty."

"Shut it down."

She thrashed harder against her bonds, unable to see anything, making her scream louder.

"Shut it down!"

"Kill the reactor, Howard! Turn it off! Kill it! Kill the reactor!"

"Her vitals are getting more high."

"Turn it off! Steph!" 

"No! Keep on going."

"Senator Brandt!"

"We're loosing her!"

"Ninety. That’s a hundred percent."

Everything overloads and she lost all senses.

There's a few more seconds before she released her final breath.

Her heart stops

Everyone is silent.

They lost her.

The metal pod straightened and it's doors opened, it's blonde occupant unmoving.

At first, nobody moves, all standing in silence when the beeping from the monitor suddenly rang into the air, breaking it.

The SSR Doctor snaps his head up.

"Her BPM is 30 and climbing." He said in awe, staring at the health monitors in shock. "She's coming back."

The others looked up and turned to the pod.

The figure inside it starts moving, full lips opening as the person gasped for air, blue eyes opening and moving around her surroundings, not knowing where she is nor exactly what's happening.

"Holy shit." The senator said. "The bitch has done it."

Stephanie falls forward, the straps loosening as she landed in all fours, panting.

Sounds of heels and footsteps neared her and grabbed on her shoulders, making her look up.

"Hey Steph, can you hear me?" The blurry figure in front of her said, holding up her chin with a soft hand.

"Rogers, you alright?"

There's so much input, everything is too much and her body starts shaking.

"Hey hey, stay with us. Look up Steph."

"Everyone give her some space!"

Stephanie reached her hands up and hold onto the hand that is supporting her in the floor, squeezing it.

The owner squeezed back, the other hand rubbing comforting circles around her back.

As everything starts to calm, a silver glint catches the blonde's eye.

"Kruger! What are you doing?"

A large explosion shooked the room.

The other person beside her starts.

"Stop him!" The man shouted and the noise of gunshot was heard.

The noise rang into her ear as she watched, frozen as the man falls still beside her and into her arms.

She held him as chaos starts around her.

She recognizes him.

He's Dr. Erskine.

"He's getting away!" A woman shouted.

The man in her arms looks straight into her eyes, points at her heart before lying still and unmoving.

He's dead.

A flash of brown hair and a young man is suddenly kneeling beside her, holding onto his mentor.

As the person holding her stood up and ran, her instincts told her to follow, making her let go of the man in her arms and run out of the room after her.

"Ms. Rogers! Come back!"

"Someone get her back!"

But she's already out of the room in a matter of seconds before anyone can entirely comprehend what's happening.

Stepping out of some antique shop, she stepped out into the streets where yellow cab taxis are pulling over as Peggy stood in the middle, her gun trained on one of the cabs driving away.

Kruger shoots his way to a get-away-car but soon after he drives away, Peggy shoots the driver and the car crashes into a taxi so the man changes cars.

As he drives away, she ran after him.

"Wait! Steph!"

She ran and ran, faster that she has ever run in her life before without her even realizing it as she chases after the cab.

Before she can even reach him, his car crashes and he steps off, running to the pier where Kruger tries to escape in a submarine.

Not knowing exactly what she's doing, she jumps into the water before it can even leave.

Holding tightly to it's metal frame, she then started pounding on the window, the glass breaking upon first impact before grabbing him by the collar and dragging him back into dry land.

Kruger fought against her, trying to pull himself away when she pins him down to his back, something wet dripping out of his coat pocket as she heard something breaks.

She pressed an arm against his throat, her hair dripping wet into his face.

"Who the hell are you?" She said, holding him down as he continues his fruitless attempt to escape her hold. 

The man wheezed as he looks straight into her eyes and laughed.

"The first of many." He said, grinning like a mad man possessed. "Cut off one head, two more shall take its place."

He then struggles up until his lips are hovering above her ear.

"Hail Hydra." He whispered, popping a fake tooth loose and swallowing it.

She starts and throws herself off of him when his mouth starts to foam.

Breathing heavily, she gets up to her feet as she watched the man die, confused.

Chest still heaving, her eyes fell to her body, her muscle toned body.

She's… Taller.

Her brows furrowed as she stared at her arms, the muscles slowly softening and disappearing from sight, leaving beautifully toned arms in it's place with few traces of curves, her whole body turning into a womanized slim figure unlike her thin one.

Behind her, the screeching noise of tires rubbing against cement and asphalt followed by numerous footsteps was heard.

It was soon followed with the soft clicking of heels and she turned her head to see men in suits behind her with Peggy standing in front of them, her arms raised as she slowly approached her as if she's threading on egg shells.

She watched silently as she neared.

"Steph?" She said, whispering her name as she stopped, standing a few feet away from her.

Stephanie stared at her from where she stood, her eyes narrowed.

"What have you done to me?"

"Erskine injected you with the serum and saved your life." A man standing in front of the room said as he paced.

Stephanie didn't say anything as she sat there, emotionless with a towel wrapped around her shoulders, her brown trousers and white tank top dripping wet underneath it.

On her left, Margaret Carter is sitting beside her stoically, holding her hand underneath the table while Colonel Philips sat on her right, silently watching and listening with his arms crossed as the senator in front of them ranted about Erskine's choice.

"He chose you to be the face of America against the war." He continued, still pacing around as he wrang his hands into the air. "We've agreed that no one from outside will know about this but what is the first thing you do? You ran outside like a mad woman and everyone saw you! You're lucky my team has gotten hold of the pictures and the papers so that this will not be printed in every newspaper in New York."

"I didn't asked for this." Stephanie said, speaking up for the first time since she got there.

The senator turned to her, anger blazing in his eyes.

"Well you sure as hell didn't!" He snapped. "He's the one who chose you because he thinks you're the best one suited for the job. Out of all the men out there and he settled for a woman instead. The whole idea is stupid, this whole project is stupid, a complete nonsense! What I want is an army of male super soldiers, but I got landed with a woman with no experience instead. I told Erskine, I told him that he made the wrong choice and all we have now is you who keeps on refusing to cooperate!"

"Well there has been only one mistake made, senator." She said, ignoring the way Peggy clenched her hand tightly as a warning for her to stop. "It's the fact the you're accusing me of disobeying orders when I've had not received any orders in the first place."

The senator stops and stares at her in disbelief, malice in his eyes but Stephanie didn't faltered and instead, held on to his gaze, the two staring and waiting to see who will break first.

"Excuse me?" He said and the Colonel starts.

"Senator-" The man tried to say, trying keep things calm between them but the two doesn't seem to hear him.

"You listen here, Rogers!" Senator Brandt said, his voice rising as he pointed a finger at her. "I don't know what Erskine has seen in you that makes him think that you're the best choice for the project but you should know where you stood. I'm the one in charge here and you're in no position to tell me what's right or wrong. Erskine destroyed everything in his research, making us unable to recreate the formula he gave you. You're our lab rat Rogers, and it's your job to submit to your orders!"

"Senator." Peggy said, stopping and cutting him with one single look. "I think that's quite enough."

Philips took that as his cue to escort the senator out before things can even get more intense.

He stood up from his seat.

"The committee's been waiting for you, Sir." He said as he guided the man out of the room. "I think it's best if you face them."

"You're our property, Rogers! Do you hear me? You're government property!" And with those last words, the door was slammed shut and only Peggy and Steph are left behind.

Peggy turned to her.

"You alright Rogers?" She asked.

Stephanie's eyes hardened.

"Why did you save me?" She asked quietly, staring blankly at the table in front of her. "Why didn't you just let me go and rest in peace?"

"I tried telling Erskine that." Peggy told her, not bothering to sugar coat anything. "I told him that this isn't something you would want, but he said choosing you is for the greater good. He believes that no one deserves to have the serum other than you, because you understand everything what he's fighting for."

"What if he's wrong?" She said without a beat. "About choosing me?"

"He's never wrong." Peggy told her.

"You don't know that."

Carter pursed her lips before answering.

"Then all we can do now is to have a little faith."

"All everyone needs to do is to have a little faith."

Those words came biting her back in the ass as she clenched her jaw.

Why her?

The silence between them breaks as the door opened again, and Colonel Philips steps back in with a file in his hand.

"Ladies." He said as he sat at the head of the table. "Looks like it's time we discuss about Ms. Roger's situation here."

Silence…

"What situation?" She asked.

Peggy looked up.

"Erskine made a deal with Senator Brandt that in order for him to give you the serum is that you're going to have to pretend as a man." She told her. "Stark's already working on the suit and the device that will allow you to change your voice as a man once you got sent out there."

Steph swallowed the lump in her throat as she hear those words left Peggy Carter's lips.

"So I'm going to have to pretend now." She said stoically. "What's next? Stripping me off of my identity?"

"Yes." Philips answered for her. "You must understand Rogers, but we have no choice. You're the one and only who received the serum and became a super soldier. You're our project's finished product and Erskine's legacy, and we must do everything to protect it."

When Stephanie didn't say anything, Philips took that as his chance to continue when she didn't interrupted him like she normally does to everyone.

"From now on, Stephanie Grace Rogers who was born in July fourth in the year 1922 to the late Sarah Barnes and Joseph Rogers never existed." He told her as he slid her the file from across the table. "You'll be listed as Steven Grant Rogers in the records and history as Captain America. While outside, you'll be known as Private Virginia Potts who works for SSR alongside Agent Carter. Do you understand me Rogers? You'll be no longer addressed as Stephanie or Rogers out of Captain America's suit once we step out of this room. The ones who have encountered you before in your past identify has been briefed about this and all that's left is you. Do I make myself clear, Potts?"

When Stephanie still didn't say anything, the Colonel sighed.

"Potts!" He barked, standing up to his feet. "Do I make myself clear?"

Her eyes went up to him and her once warm gaze turned cold.

"Clear as day, sir." She said, her tone unchanging.

"You better be because you're a soldier now, Stephanie." He told her, using her real name for the first and last time. "And you must do what's best for the country."

Stephanie sat alone inside a room filled with machines, silently sketching on her own when the door opened, causing her to look up.

It was Howard, small as he hold onto his left arm in pain, blood seeping through his white sleeve as he closed the door behind him.

She lowered her sketchbook.

"What happened to your arm?" She asked.

Howard almost jump a foot in the air, startled as he looks around until he saw her.

His pained expression changed and was replaced by a scowl.

"Potts." He said. "What are you doing here in my lab?"

Stephanie looks around the ginormous room.

So this is his lab.

"I found it when I was wandering, I hope you don't mind. It's… quiet." She said. "Now, care to tell me what happened to your arm?"

The teen sighed and hide it away from her, Steph just nodded.

"Okay." She said as she turns back to her drawing.

Howard frowns at her.

"Aren't you even going to force me to show it to you so that you can take a look at it like you usually do?" He asked.

She just shrugged.

"You don't want me to, and I don't want to force you." She said. "Not right now when I'm getting forced to be someone I don't know."

Silence and a shuffling of feet was heard.

Stephanie looks up to see Howard, uncomfortably standing there as he drags a chair with him and sat on it, looking away and avoiding her gaze as he brought his arm forward.

Seeing and understanding what he's doing, she lowered her pen and paper on top of the desk that she's sitting on before carefully unwrapping the cloth which he wrapped tightly around it.

She looked at the wound.

"It's deep." She told him. "You're going to need some stitches."

Howard winced.

"Can you do it?" He asked.

"Please?" He added a moment later as she eyed him, searching his face.

Her face softened and the warmth in her eyes returned.

She nodded.

"Of course, always kiddo."

We'll be here for you no matter what it takes.

The suit was big complete with fake muscle pads around it when Howard showed her the first prototype suit of Captain America.

It's blue with red and white stripes and a star in it's center, complete with a shield.

In short, it looks like the American flag has threw up all over it.

It comes with a mask helmet in it that only shows off the lower part of her face, the mask making her jaw appear squared and more manly.

When she first put it on with a binder wrapped around her chest along with red boots and way too big gloves to cover her small hands, she doesn't recognized herself when she caught her reflection in the mirror.

What she saw isn't a woman, but a man with a large muscular body and for the first time, it isn't her voice she heard when she speaks.

She's a man.

And she's not allowed to take the mask off.

"Focus your aim, Steph."

"I thought no one's no longer allowed to call me that."

"It's just the two of us here, I don't think anyone would mind. Now focus on the target." Peggy's hand wrapped around her stomach, positioning her stance as she prepares to shoot for another round.

She missed.

"You need to set your priorities straight, Rogers." Peggy said behind her as she set her rifle again. "You're not making any improvements."

The gun crushed under her grip.

"Crushing the gun isn't an improvement."

"I'm sorry." She apologized. "Targeting and shooting at people is just never my thing."

"You're a soldier now Rogers, I don't think you have much choice." Peggy told her from where she stood behind her. "Even as much as I hate to see everyone including me forcing you into something you're not, we have no choice but to obey the orders."

Stephanie didn't say anything as she set the broken gun down and assembles another one within a blink of an eye. 

Peggy looked at her from the corner of her eye.

"Let's take a break from the guns." She said, stopping her before she can even take her position back in the shooting range. "I think I would rather watch you train combat with Hodge." 

"You said it yourself, Peg." Stephanie said as she dodged her and positions her gun again. "We have no choice but to obey orders."

She then pulls the trigger.

The bullet has finally found it's mark.

1944

"Col. Phillips, my committee is demanding answers."

"Great. Why don’t we start with how a German spy got a ride to my secret installation in your car? Stark! What have we got here?"

"Speaking modestly, I’m one of the best young mechanical engineer student in this country, but I don’t know what’s inside this thing or how it works. We’re not even close to this technology."

"Then who is?"

"Hydra. I’m sure you’ve been reading our briefings."

"I’m on a number of committees, Colonel."

"Hydra is the Nazi deep science division. It’s led by Johann Schmidt. But he has much bigger ambitions."

"Hydra's practically a cult. They worship Schmidt, they think he’s invincible."

"So what are you gonna do about it?"

"Spoke to the president this morning. As of today the SSR is being retasked."

"Colonel?"

"We are taking the fight to Hydra. Pack your bags Agent Carter, you too, Stark. You’re flying to London tonight."

"And Potts?"

It was the senator who answered instead of the Colonel.

"We're going to need her out there."

Apparently when they said about needing her out there, this isn't what she expected.

"Nice boots Tinkerbell." One of the man in the crowd said as she performs as Captain America with the USO girls in stage.

The others laughed along with him and she raised her shield up as they started throwing things at her.

"Don’t worry, pal. They’ll warm up to you. Don’t worry." Senator Brandt's aide told her in backstage right after the performance.

She clenched her jaw hard, almost breaking the Shield's handle as her grip tightens around it.  
A state tour.

She's not liking this at all.

"Hi."

Steph turns and saw Peggy Carter standing behind her from where she's silently watching the rain pour down outside, now dressed as Pvt. Virginia Potts.

"What are you doing here?" She asked.

Peggy shrugged.

"Officially, I’m not here at all." She said as she gave her one of her rare smiles. "That was quite a performance."

Stephanie shifted uncomfortably in her feet.

"Yeah. Uh… I had to improvise a little bit. Crowds I’m used to are usually more uh… twelve." She said.

"I never thought I hear of the day about the Great Stephanie Rogers stuttering." Carter mused, calling her by her given name despite of being forbidden to do so. "I understand you’re 'America’s New Hope'?"

Steph looks away, cheeks flush in embarrassment but she doesn't show it.

"Bond sales take a ten percent bump in every state I visit." She said.

"Is that Senator Brandt I hear?"

"At least he’s got me doin’ this. I think we should just agree to disagree. Phillips would have locked me in a lab."

"And these are your only two options? A lab rat or a dancing monkey? You were meant for more than this, you know?"

Steph sighed.

"What?" Peggy asked.

"You know for the longest time I dreamed about coming overseas and helping the front lines just like my mother, serving my country, I finally got everything I wanted." She said before making a face. "And I’m wearing tights."

"Well, you look handsome in it, soldier." Peggy told her. "You're probably the most handsomest woman I know."

Steph just shook her head.

"Never thought I'll be flattered to hear someone referring me as handsome." She told her, giving her a side glance with the corners of her vibrant red lips in the same shade as Peggy's twitch up.

Peggy just smiled back at her and together, they watched the rain in silence.

As the silence lingers, Steph starts humming quitely to herself.

"Times like this, I wonder what it feels like to dance." She as she hums.

Peggy turns to her.

"You must have danced?" She said.

Steph smiled and shook her head as she continues to watch the rain.

"Men aren’t exactly lining up to dance with a girl they might step on." She told her.

"Then what about now?" Peggy asked, referring to her change.

She shrugged.

"Figured I’d wait." She said.

"For what?"

"The right partner."

Suddenly, there's honking in the background as an ambulance arrives with wounded soldiers, breaking the peace.

Steph and Peggy turn around to watch.

"They look like they’ve been through hell." Steph commented as she watched the soldiers got wheeled out of the vehicle. "Do they have enough aiders back in medic?"

"Ramirez has already taken care of it." Peggy told her, referring to the sweet nurse who replaced her as the head of the camp's nurses and quirked her lips. "Why? You're planning to sneak down there?"

"Not a bad idea." Stephanie said as she shrugged her shoulders. "It's not like anyone's going to notice me once I put on their uniform."

Peggy just shook her head and watch the rain. 

"These men has experienced more than hell." She said as Steph turns back. "Schmidt sent out a force to Azzano. Two hundred men went up against him and less than fifty returned. Your audience contained what was left of the one-oh-seventh. The rest were killed or captured."

Steph stopped and turned to her.

"What?" She said. "The one-oh-seventh?"

Peggy nodded, pursing her lips.

"Yes." She replied. "Turns out the troops who went back from England isn't the last of them. The commission has decided to split the troops and send them on another mission. I've only found out about this from Philips earlier, he told me not to tell you. I think they're planning a rescue mission. There's a chance that… your brother might still be alive."

Stephanie stared at her before turning and starting to walk away.

"Come on." She said and Peggy followed her as they run to a tent. "Colonel Phillips."

Chester Phillips looks up from his charts to the two women.

"Well, if it isn’t the Star-Spangled Gal With A Plan." He said quietly. "And what is your plan today?"

"I need the casualty list from Azzano."

His head snapped up.

"You don’t get to give me orders, Potts." He said.

"I just need one name." Stephanie said as if she didn't hear him say anything. "Sergeant James Barnes from the hundred and seventh."

Col. Chester Phillips turns accusingly at Peggy and pointed a finger at her.

"You and I are gonna have a conversation later that you won’t enjoy." He said sternly.

"Please tell me if he’s alive, sir." Stephanie continues to press on. "It's B-A-R-"

"I can spell." He snapped as he grabbed the list while grumbling darkly under his breath. "I have signed more of these condolence letters today than I would care to count. But the name does sound familiar. I’m sorry."

"What about the others? Are you planning a rescue mission?"

The Colonel looks at her with an annoyed expression.

"Yeah! It’s called winning the war."

"But if you know where they are, why not at least-"

Now, Col. Chester Phillips had enough and raised a hand to stop her.

"They’re thirty miles behind the lines. Through the most heavily fortified territory in Europe." He told her. "We’d lose more men than we’d save. But I don’t expect you to understand that, because you’re a chorus girl."

Stephanie's face hardens and her eyes grew cold.

"I think I understand just fine, Colonel." She said indifferently.

The man stops for a bit before turning away, not knowing why he felt awkward all of the sudden.

"Well, then understand it somewhere else." He almost stuttered out as he started to feel more uncomfortable under her cold gaze as if she's about to stab him with a scalpel like what she did to his hand before she even got the serum. "If I read the posters correctly, you got some place to be in thirty minutes."

He then walks away, leaving them alone inside the tent.

There was silence and Steph looks down at the military map that shows where the men are.

"Yes, sir. I do." She said before turning on her heel and walking away, head held high and eyes full with determination.

Peggy follows after her inside her own tent where she starts to pack some things.

"What do you plan to do? Walk to Austria?" She asked her as Steph starts to pull on her Captain America suit.

Looks like Steve Rogers is going to make an appearance.

"If that’s what it takes." She said as she tries to tie her long blonde hair back.

Peggy went behind her and does it for her.

"You heard Philips." She said as she swept Stephanie's hair and tied it to a braid that she can easily tuck in inside her helmet while Steph wipes her lipstick off. "Your brother is most likely dead."

"You don’t know that."

"Even so, he’s devising a strategy. If he detect-"

"By the time he’s done that, it could be too late." Stephanie said, her tone not making any room for arguments as she walks out to a jeep. "I'm tired of following everyone's endless chain of commands."

She then stops and faces her, looking straight into her eyes.

"You told me you thought I was meant for more than this." She said. "Did you mean that?"

Peggy stared back.

"Every word." She said.

"Then you gotta let me go." She told her as she prepares to climb the Jeep.

Peggy stops her.

"I can do more than that." She told her.

"Howard."

The teen looks up from his notes to see Peggy and Stephanie decked in her Captain America costume enter inside his tent.

"Your majesty." He said, nodding to Carter who frowned at him before turning to Steph with a cheeky grin. "Your grace."

He then turns to the both of them. 

"To what do I owe the pleasure of your visit to my little humble tent?" He asked while Stephanie hides a smile.

Howard has been calling her your grace in honor of her middle name, and she appreciates it more than anyone.

"We need your help." She told him.

He wrinkled his nose.

"You know, it's really weird hearing your real voice while looking like that." He told her. "Can you at least turn the modulator on-"

"Howard." Peggy said sternly, cutting him. "We need your help and you're coming with us, right now."

The kid was almost left speechless.

"O-okay." He said. "Where are we going?"

"On stage, girls. Five minutes!"

"Where’s my helmet?"

"Has anyone seen Rogers?"

"The Hydra camp is in Krausberg, tucked between these two mountain ranges. It’s a factory of some kind. We should be able to drop you right on the doorstep."

"Just get me as close as you can." Stephanie said as she puts on her gloves and stood up from her seat inside the plane.

She turns to her companies.

"You know." She started. "You two are gonna be in a lot of trouble at the lab."

Peggy scoffed.

"And you won’t?" She said.

Steph just shrugged.

"Where I’m going, if anybody yells at me I can just shoot ‘em." She said. "Looks like it's time to see if your hard work on training me is going to get paid off."

"They will undoubtedly shoot back." Peggy deadpans.

Silence and another shrug.

"Well, let’s hope it’s good for something." She said as she knocks at her shield before turning to the pilot of the plane. "You alright there Howard?"

Ever since they took off, Howard hasn't uttered a single word as he keeps his hands tightly around the controls, eyes blown wide as if he can't believe that he's actually doing this.

Not to mention that he's looking a little green in the face.

Peggy looks awkwardly at Steph who’s getting ready to parachute and looking at Howard with great concern in her eyes.

"Stark is the best student pilot I’ve ever seen." She told her as if in assurance. "He’s mad enough to brave this airspace, we’re lucky to have him."

Howard lets out a tiny squeak from his seat.

"Are you really sure he's alright?" Stephanie asked unsurely. "Cause I don't think-"

Peggy ignores Steph’s awkward and confused rambling and handed her something.

"This is your transponder." She told her as Stephanie held it on her hand. "Activate it when you’re ready and the signal will lead us straight to you."

"Are you sure this thing works?" She asked as she stared at the small device.

"It’s been tested more than you." Peggy said and Stephanie nodded, putting and securing it inside the utility belt hanging around her waist.

"Let's get them." She said as tucks the braid that Peggy made for her inside the mask as she pulls it over her head and turns on the hidden voice modulator inside it.

Now standing there in front of her is no longer Steph, but Captain Steve Rogers.

She's a he now.

Suddenly, the plane jerked to the side.

Both women balanced themselves.

"Howard!" 

"I didn't do it! We're getting attacked!" The boy yelled, speaking for the first time.

As their plane is being attacked, Steve goes towards the opened door of the plane to jump.

"Get back here!" Peggy ordered. "We’re taking you all the way in."

"As soon as I’m free, you turn this thing around and get the hell out of here!" He said.

Peggy looks affronted.

"You can’t give me orders!" She said.

Steve Rogers turns and reaches over his helmet and turns the modulator off.

In that short moment, Stephanie resurfaced.

"The hell I can’t!" She said. "I’m a Captain!" 

And with that, she then turns and jumps out of the plane.

Stephanie finds herself face to face with two Hydra guards.

She turns the modulator on.

"Fellas."

"Ah!"

Turns out, fighting with Hydra agents is not fun at all.

While fighting and injuring the men coming to her as many as possible, she crashed face down in a room where American soldiers are held.

She lifts her masked face up and looks at them.

"Hey." She said, the modulator coming out a little static because of her fall.

Looks like it isn't shock proof then.

The men stared at her when someone broke the silence and pointed behind her.

"Behind you!" The man shouted.

Before the Hydra guard can even do anything behind her, she throws her shield at him, knocking him out cold.

She pulls herself up to her feet.

"This is not in my job description." She muttered under her breath as she walks over and pulled the bars off, setting the prisoners free.

"Who are you supposed to be?" A man asked.

Stephanie hesitates.

"I’m… Captain America." She said.

One of the men blinked.

"I beg your pardon?"

After Steph has unlocked their cells, the prisoner start pooring out, another man speak to a Japanese looking man.

"What, are we taking everybody?"

The Japanese man takes out his dog tags.

"I’m from Fresno, Ace."

Steph grabs her shield.

"Is there anybody else?" She asked, the voice changer slightly faltering. "I’m looking for a Sergeant James Barnes."

"There’s an isolation ward in the factory, but no one’s ever come back from it." A man told her.

She nodded.

"All right. The tree line is northwest, 80 yards past the gate. Get out fast and give them hell. I’ll meet you guys in the clearing with anybody else I find."

"Wait! You know what you’re doin’?"

Steph nodded, a little full with too much adrenaline.

"Yeah." She said. "I’ve knocked out Adolf Hitler over two hundred times."

Inside the Hydra factory command center, Johann Schmidt watched at the surveillance screens.

"What is happening?" He asked, his voice low and dangerous.

The scientist standing inside with him shivers.

He presses the alarm.

The prisoners escape into the compound, overpowering the guards with their sheer numbers. 

A man picks up one of the new blue-orb-or-whatever-powered Hydra guns.

"You know how to use that thing?" A man asked him.

The man shoots, blowing up a wall.

"...Okay."

Back in the Hydra control room, Schmidt watches a man with a shield on the monitors.

His eyes watched him as the man takes down everyone that comes in his way, fatally injuring each one but not killing any of them.

As another group of men were thrown to the side like a bunch of ragdolls with only just one strong swipe from the man with his shield, Schmidt activated the self destruct sequence and it starts counting down from 7 minutes.

The doctor standing beside him panicked.

"No, no! What are you doing?" He exclaimed.

Schmidt turns to him.

"Our forces are outmatched." Was all he said.

The doctor looks at the screens then runs out of the room.

Back to the prisoners in the compound, two of the men overtake a small tank.

"Hey. Not exactly a Buick."

One of the two men points to the controls.

"That one. Zündung."

"Zündung?"

The man jumps into the tank.

"Get this thing going, Dugan!"

The man- Dugan turns to him.

"I didn’t know you spoke German." He said.

His companion- Gabe Jones just shrugged.

"Three semesters at Howards, switched to French, girls much cuter."

Dugan shook his head.

"Didn’t ask for the resume." He said.

Another two men- Dernier and Morita came running through the compound with the other prisoners.

"Keep moving!" The Japanese guy- Morita shouted. "Grab those grenades!"

Steph fought against the men who kept on advancing towards her when she hears an explosion from the compound where the prisoners are.

She stops and narrowed her eyes, only to see the soldiers she had freed are the ones who are causing the destruction in the factory.

She hid a grin.

"Keep going boys." She said before throwing her shield to a man who apparently, is still conscious.

"Sergeant. 32557…"

"Bucky? Oh, my God."

"Is that…"

"It's me."

"Steph?"

"... It’s Steve now."

"Steve? What the hell-"

Stephanie inwardly cringed at his tone as she unstrapped him from the chair in the lab where she found him.

"I'll explain everything to you." She told him as she hoist him up to his feet easily. "Come on."

"Steph-"

"Not now, you must not call me by my name."

"What in the hell is happening with you? And why are you… A man?" 

"I said I'll explain everything but for now, just do what I told you and be quiet- you've got to be kidding me."

The woman in a man's disguise cursed when she saw who's standing across the catwalk.

Johann Schmidt stood there, clapping his hands when he saw her.

"Captain America! How exciting! I’m a great fan of your films." He said gleefully as he took a step forward, making Steph let go of Bucky and stand protectively in front of him. "So Dr. Erskine managed it after all. Not exactly an improvement, but still impressive."

She scoffed.

"You’ve got no idea." She said.

Johann Schmidt smiled.

"Haven’t I?"

He attacks.

"Where is he?"

"Who?"

"The man, the strong man."

"The one who freed us?"

"Are there any other man out there?"

"I don't know, he said he'll meet us at the clearing."

"Then let's wait for him there, God save him."

Johann Schmidt's punches are strong.

He goes to hit Steph but she protects herself with her shield, causing it to have dents before throwing some of her own, fighting back and refusing to back down. 

As they fight, the doctor, Armin Zola pulls a lever and the catwalk they are standing on retracts to either side, seperating them.

Johann laughs as Steph almost lost her footing.

"No matter what lies Erskine told you, you see I was his greatest success!" He said.

Stephanie glared.

She threw her shield right into his face.

The man stops laughing.

Slowly, he turns his face back to her, the skin where the shield hit him hang loosely on his cheek.

Stephanie watched, horrified as Schmidt reaches up and peels the hanging skin off of his face, showing a red-like skull face underneath it.

Bucky, who's been watching silently in the corner, turns to her.

"You don’t have one of those, do you?" He said weakly.

Johann Schmidt snarled. 

"You are deluded, Captain." He told her. "You pretend to be a simple soldier, but in reality you are just afraid to admit that we have left humanity behind. Unlike you, I embrace it proudly. Without fear!"

The modulator inside her mask breaks.

"Then how come you’re running?" She said, her real voice coming out.

Schmidt stops and stares at her.

"You're a woman." He said, shock clear in voice when suddenly, he startles her by laughing uncontrollably like a mad man.

"You're a woman!" He howled. "Erskine chose a woman! Zola! Come here! This man here is a woman!"

"Schmidt!" The doctor snapped as he grabbed his arm and tries to pull him with him. "Come on! This place is about to blow itself up."

"She's a woman!" The red skull continues to howl as the disgruntled scientist keeps on trying to pull him away from there, leaving them. "I'll shall see you pretty face soon, Captain. You'll be mine!"

They disappeared behind the shadows and an explosion rocks the place.

Steph turns to Bucky and holds him up.

"Come on, let’s go! Up." She said as she hoisted him, dragging him with her.

They are on the catwalk, beneath them, everything is on fire.

They have to reach the other side of the room over a thin gantry.

Steph releases a breath and she turns to her brother who apparently is still dead to his feet.

She ushered him forward.

"Let’s go. One at a time." She told him as she guides him when the metal floors beneath them begins to break because of the heat.

As it bends, she pushed him to the floor to the other side as the gantry collapsed, leaving her in the wrong side of the room.

Bucky tries to reach for her as he slowly gains feeling on his legs.

"There's gotta be a rope or something!" He told her and the fire roars higher, making him land on his back.

Steph watches him with fear in her eyes.

"Just go! Get out of here!" She shouted at him and an electric wire short-circuited beside her, almost making her loose balance and fall into the flames underneath.

Bucky grabs on the flaming hot metal bars and forces himself up.

"No!" He yelled. "Not without you!"

Breathing heavily, she looks around her, only to see roaring inferno everywhere, but what centers her vision is her brother who's desperately trying to reach for her.

"I promised ma that I'm going to take care of you."

"Don't do anything stupid."

"How can I? You're taking all the stupid with you."

"Punk."

"Sometimes I think you like getting punched."

"I'm with you till the end of the line."

"Steph!"

Snapping herself out, she looks up and still saw her brother there, refusing to leave her behind.

"We're in this this together until the end of the line, Buck."

Nodding to herself, she steps back.

"Steph." Bucky said, fear laced in his voice. "What are you doing?"

She ignores him as she steps further away from him.

"Steph!"

She ran.

An explosion blows on the wall behind her and she jumps as flame engulfs everything.

The soldiers watch silently as the factory that once held them as prisoners falls into ashes to the ground.

Smoke filled the air and they looked at one another.

Some of them are injured while the others who sustained heavy damages were held upright by their fellow comrade.

They've done it, they've escaped the gates of hell.

But where's the man who helped them?

Suddenly, two figures rose from the smoke and they watched as a dark haired man stumbles on his feet as he made his way to them while a blonde supports him.

They all gaped.

"Oh my God." One of the men said, breathing out his shock and amazement. "God is a woman."

"Senator Brandt, I regret to report that Captain Steven G. Rogers went missing behind enemy lines on the third. Aerial reconnaissance has proven unfruitful. As a result, I must declare Captain Rogers killed in action. Period." Philips dictated a letter to a corporal inside one of the tents in the army camp.

"The last surveillance flight is back. No sign of activity." Peggy said.

Philips didn't looked at her.

"Go get a cup of coffee, Corporal." He said, and the man nodded.

"Yes, sir." He said before he leaves.

Col. Chester Phillips took a few deep calming breaths before finally turning to face her.

"I can’t touch Stark." He said, starting as calmly as possible. "He’s rich and he’s the heir to the Army’s number one weapons contractor. You are neither one."

"With respect, sir." Peggy said, unbothered by him. "I don’t regret my actions. And I don’t think Captain Rogers did either."

"What makes you think I give a damn about your opinions?" The Colonel snapped. "I took a chance with you, Agent Carter. I did everything to respect Erskine's choice and protect his reputation. I did everything to protect Rogers from the committee, and now America’s golden boy and a lot of other good men are dead because you had a crush."

"It wasn’t that." She said stoically. "I had faith."

He glared at her.

"Well, I hope that’s a big comfort to you when they shut this division down." He said when Soldiers starts running around and talking exitedly outside.

He frowned as he gets up into his feet.

"What the hell’s going on out there?" He said as he steps outside, Peggy following after him.

Outside, a large group of soldiers were gathered and he and Peggy slips through the crowd to the front to the edge of the camp where a small group is arriving.

The group consists of tired and battered men in ragged military uniforms in makeshift bandages (no doubt made by a first aider or a nurse) and the one leading them isn't any different.

The man leading them has a black charred cloth worn over his head like a hood, hiding his face away from everyone's view as they approached.

He is wearing a military coat, no doubt belongs to one of the men seeing that the colors mismatches his blue uniform that is covered in dirt and burns with it's white and red stripes and fucking star at the center of his chest-

The two froze as the man's group neared and stopped, their leader only taking a few steps forward.

"Look who it is!" One of the men in the crowd says and everyone cheers.

The leader turns and salutes to Phillips.

"Colonel." The man said quietly, tone lowered to hide his real feminine voice from the eavesdroppers. "Some of these men need medical attention."

"Medic, we got wounded!" A sensible soldier shouted as he saw the state of the freed soldiers from Hydra.

"Right over here."

As some of the men were taken to get a look at, the man turns back to him.

"I’d like to surrender myself for disciplinary action." He said.

Philips discretely swallowed the lump on his throat, seemingly relieved that he will be spared from the senator's rants about choosing the wrong person because their test subject died of idiocy.

"That won’t be necessary." He said, his voice tight.

Rogers nodded.

"Yes, sir."

The Colonel nods back before he turns and walks away from Steph when he notices Peggy.

His lips quirked up.

"Faith, huh?" He said before turning and returning back to his tent.

Peggy smiles and turns to Steph.

"You’re late." She told her.

Stephanie smiled under her hood and raises up the broken transponder.

"Couldn’t call my ride." She said.

Peggy chuckled.

"Howard's right." She said. "It is weird to hear your real voice when you look like that."

Stephanie chuckled too.

"Well, it got destroyed when I matched fists with Schmidt." She told her. "And my mask got caught in fire so…"

"They know." Peggy finishes for, their voice still low as they speak. 

Steph nodded and Peggy smiled again, as if amused.

"You know you have a lot to explan to the Senator about this." She told her.

Steph just shrugged.

"I can handle that." She said and the two women just smiled at each other, seemingly content even though the other can't see the smile of the other.

Bucky smiled behind her before turning to the crowd, all smiles and grinning.

"Hey! Let’s hear it for Captain America!" He shouted, his voice full with pride and everyone cheers even more.

Somewhere in America, Senator Brandt stood on a stage, talking to a small crowd.

"I am honoured to present this medal for valour to my personal friend, Captain America!" He announces and turns around but no one is there. 

"Captain America!" He said again.

Still nothing.

The Senator silently and nervously lets out a fake laugh for the crowd.

"Captain, that’s your cue!" He said with a joking tone but then, instead of Captain America, his aide comes out and whispered something to him.

A General sitting with the crowd talks quietly to the man next to him.

"I thought he’d be taller." He said, mistaking the aide as the Captain.

In an allied HQ in London, Stephanie stood in a room with Agent Carter and Col. Philips as Pvt. Potts with a map lied on the table in front of them.

"The fifth one was here in Poland, right near the Baltic." She said as she marks it on a map. "And the sixth one was… about here, 30, 40 miles west of the Maginot Line."

A soldier comes in to take the map away when she stops him, her hand wrapped around his wrist before his fingers can even touch it.

"We're using this." She said and the soldier hid a scowl and pulls his hand away before leaving. "Thank you."

Peggy watches as the soldier leaves before turning back to her with an amused look in her eyes.

"I just got a quick look." Steph said.

Peggy shook her head.

"Well, nobody’s perfect." She said and they turn back to the map.

"These are the weapon factories we know about." Steph continues. "Sergeant Barnes said that Hydra shipped all the parts to another facility that isn’t on this map."

Col. Chester Phillips nodded.

"Agent Carter, coordinate with MI6. I want every Allied eyeball looking for that main Hydra base." He told Peggy and she nodded.

"What about me?" Steph asked.

"We are gonna set a fire under Johann Schmidt’s ass." He told her. "What do you say, Potts? It’s your map, you think you can get the captain to wipe Hydra off?"

Steph smiled.

"Yes, sir. I’ll need a team." She said.

"We’re already putting together the best men." He assured her.

The crazy soldiers who gave Hydra hell and helped burn the place down to ash flashed to her head.

"With all due respect, sir." She said. "So am I."

"So, let’s get this straight."

"We barely got out of there alive, and you want us to go back?"

Stephanie shrugged then nodded as she sat with them in a bar in a short but conservative blue dress.

Bucky refuses to let her go in the tight-fitting dress that Peggy gave her.

"Pretty much." She said and Dum Dum and Gabe exchanged glances.

James Montgomery Falsworth whistled.

"Sounds rather fun, actually." He said.

Jim Morita belches.

"I’m in."

Dernier and Gabe talked in French and Dernier laughed as they shake hands.

"We’re in."

Dum Dum Dugan shrugs.

"Hell, I’ll always fight." He said. "But you got to do one thing for me."

Steph raised an eyebrow and everyone stared at him as if he had said something very offensive.

Well, directing those words into a woman doesn't exactly sound good if you're going to think about it.

Steph hums.

"What’s that?" She asked.

He smiles and shrugs.

"Open a tab." He said and everyone but him and her released collective breaths.

He frowns at them.

"What?" He said as Steph laughs. "What do you think I'm going to make her do?"

"Don't ask, Dum." Gabe said, laughing and shaking his head before pointing at the man sitting at the barcounter behind them. "Cap's big brother is here."

Jim Morita laughs too as Steph stood up and makes her way over the bar.

"Well, that was easy." He said.

"Another round please." She told the Barkeeper.

The Barkeeper stares at her incredulously.

"Where are they putting all this stuff?"

Steph later joins Bucky at the barcounter.

Behind them, everyone's singing 'There's a Tavern in Town'.

"See?" He said as he watches them with her, drinking from a bottle of beer "I told you, they’re all idiots."

Steph quirked her red stained lips.

"How about you?" She mused. "You ready to follow Captain America into the jaws of death?"

James chuckled.

"Hell, no." He said. "That little gal from Brooklyn who was too dumb to pick fights with guys double her size on the streets is who I'm following. But you’re keeping the outfit, right?"

She smiled.

"You know what?" She said. "It’s kind of growing on me."

The singing in the bar suddenly ceased behind them and they turned to see Peggy in a tight fitting, deep-red dress walk in.

"Pvt. Potts." She greeted as she reaches them and took a seat in the barcounter beside her.

Steph nods at her. 

"Agent Carter." She said.

"Ma’am." Bucky said behind Steph before turning to his beer.

"Right, I forgot you're Virginia now." He added under his breath as he took another swig but Steph ignores him and just focused to the woman in front of her.

"Howard has some equipment for you to try." Peggy told her. "Tomorrow morning?"

She shrugs.

"Sounds good." She said.

Peggy nodded then turns her head to the men who are getting themselves drunk senseless.

"I see your top squad is prepping for duty." She said.

Bucky suddenly invites himself to their conversation.

"You don’t like music?" He asked.

"I do, actually." Peggy said, not even bothering to look at him. "I might even, when this is all over, go dancing."

"Then what are we waiting for?"

"The right partner." Peggy said simply before turning to nod at Steph who's silently watching their exchange in mild amusement. 

"0800, Captain." She whispered.

"Yes, ma’am. I’ll be there." She said.

With a final nod, Peggy left the tavern.

Steph then turns to her brother who's currently sulking in his seat about the rejection he got from Peggy about going dancing with him.

"I’m invisible." He said, stunned. "I’m…I’m turning into you. It’s like some horrible dream."

Steph just shook her head at him before patting him on the shoulder.

"Don’t take it so hard." She told him. "Maybe she’s got a friend."

He scoffed and drank his beer.

"If there's anything I'm not going to forgive the division who did this to you is that they made you more good-looking than me."

"Carbon polymer." Howard said as soon as Stephanie entered his lab, still as Pvt. Potts.

He refers to the piece of cloth lying on the table.

"Should withstand your average German bayonet. Although Hydra’s not going to attack you with a pocket knife."

"So you make my dresses now?" Stephanie mused, teasing him as she picks up the cloth.

The teen made a face at her and she laughs as she reaches and ruffles his hair, much to his dismay.

"Hey." She said, lowering the cloth in her hand and taking out a piece of folded paper from her pocket. "I had some ideas about the uniform."

Howard took the paper in confusion.

He looks down at it and shrugs.

"Whatever you want, your grace." He told her before looking up and pointing on a destroyed piece of metal on the side, Captain America's original shield.

"I hear you’re uh… kinda attached?" He said.

She nodded.

"It’s handier than you might think." She told him. "It's much more better than guns, lesser violence and casualties."

The teen just nodded before turning and showing her some of the few shield models on another table.

"I took the liberty of coming up with some options with a little help from the engineers." He told her as he picks up one and shows it at her. "This one’s fun. She’s been fitted with electrical relays. It’ll allow you to-"

Steph picks up a round silver looking shield and test it on, not appearing to hear him.

"What about this one?" She said, only to have Howard pouncing on it making her raise it up above her head as he jumps around, trying to reach for it.

"No! No!" The kid yelled, still jumping up and down like a bunny. "That’s just a prototype."

"What’s it made of?" She asked, waving it around like an older sibling bullying the little one.

Howard sighed, giving up.

"Vibranium." He told her. "It’s stronger than steel and a third of the weight. It’s completely vibration absorbent."

She turned to the shield.

"How come it’s not a standard issue?"

"It's because that’s the rarest metal on earth. What you’re holding there? That’s all we’ve got."

Suddenly, they heard someone entered the room, pumps click softly against the floors and Peggy appeared.

"You quite finished, Mr. Stark?" She said. "I’m sure Pvt. Potts has some unfinished business."

Howard furrows his brow at her tone.

And since when did she started calling him Mr. Stark?

Steph doesn't seems to notice as she turns to her with a smile and show her the shield.

"What do you think?" She asked.

Peggy picks up a gun and shoots it at her.

She quickly holds up the shield to protect herself.

"Yes. I think it works." She said stoically as she puts the gun down before walking out of the lab.

On the next few days, Peggy seems to be becoming more and more distant.

She barely holds conversation with her anymore nor look in her way, nor even address her by her given name.

She calls her Potts now instead of Steph, and Captain when she's in her uniform.

She doesn't understand where her sudden coldness came from, nor what made her change.

It just… happened.

One day they are smiling and talking with each other in the bar and the next day, Peggy shoots three rounds of bullets at her.

She has never talked to her ever since then, keeping everything focused on her duties and her team as missions came.

She has also never see her smile in her way again but she guesses that it's alright, she has one in her pocket anyway.

As missions came and got documented, the committee along with Col. Philips and Agent Carter watched as Steph in her male Captain America identity strategized with her team, pointing on the map and giving out orders for their next take down of Hydra bases.

In her other hand, a lensatic compass is held.

Upon closer look, a picture of a smiling Peggy Carter from a newspaper clipping is hidden inside the lid.

Stephanie Grace Rogers brought Margaret Elizabeth Carter's smile wherever she goes.

1945

Johann Schmidt stood, enraged at the site of a destroyed Hydra base.

"You are failing! We are close to an offensive network that will shake the planet, and yet we are continually delayed because you cannot outwit a simpleton lassy with a shield!"

"This is hardly my area of expertise. I…I merely develop the weapons. I…I cannot fire them."

"Finish your mission, Doctor. Before the American finishes hers."

"Remember when I made you ride the Cyclone at Coney Island?"

"Yeah, and I threw up?"

"This isn’t payback, is it?"

Stephanie hid a grin as she stood beside her brother, decked in her Captain America uniform as she and the Howling Commandos prepare to Zipline into a train on the snow covered mountains

"Now why would I do that?" She said.

"Punk."

She laughs before turning to their friends behind her.

"Get ready." She told them.

The men nodded as they readied their equipment.

Securing the harness, Bucky looks positively green as he looks at her.

She just smiled softly at him.

"See you on the end of the line." She told him and he scoffed.

"Yeah, see you down there, punk."

She turns the voice modulator on.

"We were right. Dr. Zola’s on the train. Hydra dispatcher gave him permission to open up the throttle. Wherever he’s going, they must need him bad."

"Let’s get going, because they’re moving like the devil."

"We only got about a 10-second window. You miss that window, we’re bugs on a windshield."

"Mind the gap."

"Better get moving, bugs!"

"Maintenant!"

"Now!"

Steve, Bucky and Gabe zippline onto the train.

Fight ensues.

"No no no no no no no!" Dr. Arnim Zola, shouted, watching from the monitor as the woman on a man's uniform fought her way through the train. "Stop her! Fire again!"

Steve knocks off a man attacking Bucky with his shield. 

"I had him on the ropes." He told him as he helps him out.

"I know you did." He said when another trooper with a blaster appears. "Get down!"

"Fire again! Kill her! Now!" Zola shouted and the man fires again.

Bucky is blasted through a hole.

Steve kicked the man and knocked him out with the blaster.

The blaster spilts into two as the man lays there, unconscious.

Breathing heavily, he jumps to his feet and sees him hanging outside the train.

Steve pulls on his mask, along with the voice changer as it got caught on some metal and reaches for him.

He's Stephanie now.

Hand reaching out, her long blonde hair loosens from her tie, causing it to fly around with the cold winter breeze.

"Bucky!" She yelled, leaning out as far as she can without toppling off the train, fear in her chest. "Hang on! Grab my hand!"

Bucky struggles, adjusting his grip and begins to reach for her.

Their fingers brushed against each other when the thin metal bar he's holding on suddenly snaps.

"Buck!"

Everything's gone quiet and numb around her as she watched her brother fall and out of her sight.

The train keeps on moving as if nothing happened at all.

She fell back, hard, staring into the unknown, knees weakened.

Her hair blew around her face as snow and cold wind swirled around her, making her feel cold.

Flecks of ice cuts into her cheek but she continues to sit there, still as a stone.

Her eyes stung and droplets of tears fell.

Her lips trembled.

From the corner, a military helmet rolls towards her as the train jerked, stopping by her side.

Her watery blue eyes landed on it.

Inside it, written in a familiar handwriting, is the handwritten name of Bucky.

SERGEANT JAMES BUCHANAN BARNES.

It's the very helmet that he keeps on refusing to put on, no matter how hard his sister coaxed him into it and whenever she succeeds, he always takes it off when it's time to fight.

He took it off.

Fingers cold and hands shaking, she took the object between her hands and held it in front of her.

Another tear escapes as she stares at it.

"Bucky." She said, whispering his name like a prayer.

Trembling, she closed her eyes and pressed her forehead against the cold and hard surface of her brother's helmet, the memory of him falling keeps on repeating inside her head.

Rage and anger fills her like water, overwhelming her sorrow and she grips the helmet tighter, her fingers making deep dents on it.

With a sob, she throws her head back, and screamed.

"Sit down."

"What is this?"

"Steak."

"What is in it?"

"Cow. Doctor, do you realize how difficult it is to get ahold of a prime cut like that out here?"

"I don’t eat meat."

"Why not?"

"It disagrees with me."

"How about cyanide? Does that give you the rumbly tummy too? Every Hydra agent that we’ve tried to take alive has crunched a little pill before we can stop him. But not you. So, here’s my brilliant theory. You wanna live."

"You’re trying to intimidate me, Colonel."

"I bought you dinner."

A paper was passed and the doctor reads it.

"‘Given the variable information he has provided, and in exchange for his full cooperation, Dr. Zola is being remanded to Switzerland.’"

"I sent that message to Washington this morning. Of course it was encoded. You guys haven’t broken those codes, have you? That would be awkward."

"Schmidt will know this is a lie."

"He’s gonna kill you anyway, Doc. You’re a liability. You know more about Schmidt than anyone. And the last guy you cost us was Captain Rogers’ brother. So, I wouldn’t count on the very best of protection. There’s you or Schmidt. It’s just the hand you’ve been dealt."

"You've placed your bets on a woman."

"Mm, so you know that Cap's a woman, the greatest gamble I've ever played. You see doctor, even though I didn't agree with Erskine's choice, it's proven he made the right one. Thank God he didn't listened to us about the absurdity of giving the serum to a very stubborn woman."

"Ridiculous-"

"I know, it's ridiculous that a woman manages to burn your nests to the ground and left you with nothing but ash. She's worth more than ten of our bestest men."

"You dressed her up as a man."

"I know, it's part of the deal between Senator Brandt and Dr. Erskine- God bless his soul. As a man, she makes all of you run with your tails between your legs. God knows what will happen if we let her go after you as who she is, may your prayers for mercy be heard."

"Schmidt believes he walks in the foot steps of the Gods."

"Mmm. Well he sure as hell isn't near the footsteps of our Goddess."

"He wants her."

"Yeah, not happening. He's going nowhere near our girl even though that will satisfy him enough to stop the war."

"Only the world itself will satisfy him."

"You do realize that’s nuts, don’t you?"

"But the sanity of the plan is of no consequence."

"And why is that?"

"Because he can do it!"

"What’s his target?"

"His target… is everywhere."

"Steph?"

Stephanie stirs from where she's lying, pulling tightly on her brother's coat around her as she curls herself into an even more smaller ball inside one of the Howling Commando's tents.

Bucky's.

Familiar footsteps that she hasn't almost hear in a year nears her.

She buries herself further in her brother's cot while hugging his coat even more closer.

"Steph?" Peggy sighed when Stephanie continues to ignore her.

Hesitatingly, she sat at the foot of the camp bed, her eyes trailing on open and empty bottles of beers on the side.

"Dr. Erskine said that… the serum wouldn’t just effect the muscles of the chosen candidate, it would effect his cells." Stephanie said suddenly, breaking the silence.

Peggy turns to her and she continued, still buried deep in the cocoon she made.

"He said it creates a protective system of regeneration and healing." She said, her face hidden away. "Which means um…I can’t get drunk. Did you know that?"

Peggy pursed her lips and nodded.

"Your metabolism burns four times faster than the average person." Peggy said. "He thought it could be one of the side effects."

Silence…

"It wasn’t your fault." Peggy told her.

"Did you read the reports?"

"Yes."

"Then you know that’s not true."

"You did everything you could. Did you believe in your brother? Did you respect him?" 

Steph stiffens and Peggy continued.

"Then stop blaming yourself." She said. "Allow Barnes the dignity of his choice. He damn well must have thought you were worth it."

"Do you know what's the only thing in my mind when I tried to volunteer for the nurse corps?" Stephanie said quietly, still not facing her. "All I think was that, I don't want to be alone."

She closed her eyes.

"Everyone in my family they… they all died serving the country." She continued while Peggy silently listens to her. "Then Bucky enlisted himself to the army and, I know better than to wait and hope that he will come back home to me alive. He tried to set me up in dates so many times in the hopes of marrying me off so that someone can take care of me when he leaves, only that I always screw it up, making every first dates into a disaster."

She then laughs quietly to herself before a silent tear escapes her eye.

"When I turned twenty-one, I tried to volunteer, only that I got rejected." She said. "Then I got in the second time. We made a promise you know? That I'm going to try and live my life as long as possible as long as he promise me that he will always come back home alive. When I found out that he isn't on the list of the survivors of the troops that came back from England, I thought I was alone. Then the yellow fever came and got me. I was ready to let go, but then Dr. Erskine pulled me back, giving me a second chance to live. When I first came into the camp and met you, do you remember what you told me?"

Peggy is silent and Steph sighed.

"You told me that I'm trying to kill myself." She said. "But I kept on denying it because I was, I was trying to kill myself. Because of my health back then, I know that all I need to do is to expose myself on some disease or virus that may spread in the camp so I can die, so I won't be alone- so I can join them. Then the serum came and I was given a new reason to live but in exchange, I must forget who I am."

She curls up again.

"Now I no longer know who I am." She said.

A soft hand touch her shoulder.

"Of course you do." Peggy said, a small smile displayed on her lips as she runs her hand comfortingly on her back. "You're Stephanie Grace Rogers. No matter what the records or committee say, you'll always be Stephanie. Even Howard thinks so, and he's only fifteen when he met you, now he's turning eighteen yet he still calls you your grace, our boy's growing up."

Stephanie smiled silently when she remembers Howard always waiting for her every August fifteen so they can have their own little party in the lab with the Howling Commandos sneaking in some beer and encouraging him to try it, only to get confiscated by her and giving them a stern look. 

She has taken over Dr. Erskine's role without knowing it.

"Do you know what everyone admires about you before you are even injected by the serum?" Peggy continued, stroking small circles on her back. "It's the fact the you refuse to back down nor give up fighting for what is right even though you're incapable of fighting back. That Stephanie is still there Steph, I see her everyday, she just doesn't know that I'm watching along with the others. We're always here."

Her hand found Stephanie's small ones and she held it, squeezing it like she used to before she started distancing herself from her in fear of something that is growing inside of her everytime she's with her.

Slowly, Steph turns, hand still clutching the coat she's wearing, her blue sapphire eyes looking at their intertwined hands before looking up to her brown ones.

Then, Peggy saw the familiar spark of determination flashed in her eyes and Steph sat up, still holding on to her.

"I’m going after Schmidt." She said. "I’m not gonna stop till all of Hydra is captured."

Captured, not killed.

Steph doesn't kill, she injures.

"I refuse to step down to his level, Ms. Carter. I'm better than that."

Peggy squeezed her hand again.

"You won’t be alone." She told her.

"Johann Schmidt belongs in a bug house. He thinks he’s a God. He’s willing to blow up half the world to prove it, starting with the USA."

"Schmidt’s working with powers beyond our capabilities. He gets across the Atlantic, he will wipe out the entire eastern sea board in an hour."

"How much time we got?"

"According to my new best friend, under twenty four hours."

"Where is he now?"

The Colonel raised a photo and showed it to the Commandos and Howard.

"Hydra’s last base is here. In the Alps. Five hundred feet below the surface."

Jim Morita made a face.

"So, what are we supposed to do. I mean, it’s not like we can just knock on the front door."

Steph shrugs.

"Why not? That’s exactly what we’re gonna do. Plus, I heard he's got a crush."

She had been dragged and captured by Hydra soldiers and brought to Schmidt’s weapon lab.

"Arrogance may not be a uniquely American trait, but I must say you do it better than anyone." Said Schmidt once she was strapped tightly on a chair in her Captain America persona. "But there are limits to what even you can do, Captain. Or did Erskine tell you otherwise?"

"He told me you were insane." She said, the modulator still intact.

"Ah. He resented my genius and tried to deny me what was rightfully mine. But he gave you everything. So, what made you so special?"

The Red Skull then walks over and rips the helmet roughly off her face, her hair falling out of it.

He grabs her chin and makes her look up to him, her eyes piercing onto his.

"Nothing." She said, her real voice coming out like spears. "I’m just a little girl from Brooklyn." 

Schmidt hums as he tilts her face.

"Well, you're a beauty." He said. "I did told you that I'll see your face one day, Captain. And I'm telling you that it's worth the wait. You're mine now."

"Go to hell."

She spits right into his face skulled face and he slaps her.

Steph laughs as she turns her head back to him.

"I can do this all day." She said.

"Oh, of course you can. Of course." He said. "But that is not how gentlemen is suppose to treat their future bride, unfortunately I am on a tight schedule."

Schmidt then takes out a cube-energy pistol and points it at her.

"Your choice Captain." He said. "It's either you join me or you burn with them."

Steph smirked despite of the threat.

"I'm sorry." She told him. "But, I'm also in a very tight schedule."

A loud crash and then Steph’s team crashes through the windows of the weapons lab.

"Stay away from our sister you bastard!" Morita shouted before advancing and firing after Schmidt as he fled from the room.

James Falsworth throws Steph her shield.

"Rogers! You might need this!" He shouted and Steph caught it.

"Thanks!" She shouted back as soon as she was freed from her bonds and started running after Schmidt, her long blonde hair trailing behind her, now fighting as Stephanie Grace and not as Steven Grant for the first time.

She makes her way through the Hydra base which has fallen into chaos with the arrival of more Allied soldiers.

"We’re in! Assault team, go!" Jim Morita said through his comms right after he stopped chasing after Red Skull and started shooting on the Hydra soldiers instead.

Col. Chester Phillips who is standing outside and listening to Morita nod at the soldiers waiting with him.

"Move out!" He barked and the soldiers start running towards the base. "Keep your spacing!"

Inside, a Hydra soldier was getting chased down by the said Colonel.

"Cut off one head, two more shall-" He’s killed by Phillips before he can even finish.

"Let’s go find two more!" He shouted.

As Steph chases Schmidt, she is confronted by a Hydra soldier with flame throwers when he got shot by a woman behind them. 

Steph smiles at Peggy.

"You’re late." She told her.

Peggy just shrugged, smiling back before frowning.

"Weren’t you about to…" She said and Steph nods, turning away.

"Right." She said as she continues her chase. 

"Hey Schmidt! You still haven't given me a ring! I thought this is engagement day today?" She shouted as she continues running after him, taking down the Hydra soldiers who came to her as she chases him.

The man then boarded a plane- the Valkyrie and starts it, making her unable to catch up after him.

Behin her, Phillips and Peggy appear in a car.

"Rogers!" The Colonel shouted and she turns and jumps, boarding the vehicle as it moves and chase after the plane on the runway.

"Keep it steady!" She told him as she balanced herself up, determined not to let the Skull-faced man go.

Philips stirs the wheel, giving her a shorter range from the plane.

Steph grabs her shield and prepares to take a leap when a hand stops her.

"Wait!"

She turns and saw Peggy looking at her, her hand tight around her glove covered wrist.

At that moment, Peggy no longer cares about what the others would think if anyone sees what she's going to do next.

She had enough hiding.

Panting, she reaches up.

Their lips met.

Warmth spread to her chest and Peggy pulls away, still breathing heavily.

Stephanie's mesmerizing blue eyes were blown wide when she opens them.

"Go get him." She told her.

Still in shock, Steph turns to Philips who's silently watching them with an expression that can only be read as 'idiots' as if he's been waiting so long for this to happen.

"Well I'm not kissing you." He told her.

Steph turns back to Peggy and without hesitation, reaches down and kisses her again, a little longer this time before pulling away and pressing another kiss to her forehead, inhaling on the scent of her brown curls and pulling away from her this time.

"Took you long enough." Stephanie mused before turning away and leaping towards the plane before it takes off on the cliff, Philips stopping the car on time and the two watches as the plane flies away with their captain in it.

"Come back to me, soldier." Peggy muttered, the kisses that Steph left her still lingering on her lips and skin.

The radio on the Hydra control tower starts to emit noise and a familiar voice came in.

"Come in. This is Captain Rogers. Do you read me?"

Morita jumps into the radio receiver.

"Captain Rogers." He said. "What is you-"

Peggy pushes him aside and takes his place.

"Steph, is that you? Are you alright?"

"Peg!" Stephanie said as if she's relieved to hear her. "Schmidt’s dead, he got blown into some sort of space portal-"

"What about the plane?" Peggy asks, cutting her off.

There's a moment of hesitation on the other side.

"That’s a little bit tougher to explain."

"Give me your coordinates." The Agent said. "I’ll find you a safe landing site."

"There’s not going to be a safe landing. But I can try and force it down."

Peggy bit her lips, a habit that she got from spending time with her.

"I’ll get Howard on the line, he’ll know what to do."

Inside the plane, Stephanie takes hold of the controls.

"There’s not enough time." She told the woman she adores through the radio. "This thing’s moving too fast and it’s heading for New York. I gotta put her in the water."

"Please, don’t do this." Peggy said. "We have time. We can work it out."

Steph just smiled as she gazed at Peggy Carter's picture that she have placed on the cockpit, her compass.

"Right now I’m in the middle of nowhere." She said. "If I wait any longer a lot of people are gonna die. Peggy, this is my choice."

She forces the controls down towards the water.

"Peggy?" She said after a moment of silence.

"I’m here." Peggy's soft voice said, coming out of the radio.

She forced a smile as a tear slid down her nose to her cheek.

"I’m gonna need a rain check on that dance."

Peggy Carter grips on the radio receiver tightly, eyes squeezed shut with tears.

She smiles and forces out a laugh.

"Alright." Peggy said, pretending as if they're back on the camp inside her office where they first met. "A week, next Saturday, at the Stork Club."

"You got it."

"Eight o’clock on the dot. Don’t you dare be late. Understood?"

Steph smiled as the plane nears the water, her eyes still trained on her.

"You know." She started. "I still don’t know how to dance."

Peggy let's out a tearful laugh.

"I’ll show you how." She told her, now unable to hold back the tears from bursting. "Just be there."

"We’ll have the band play something slow. I’d hate to step on your-"

The plane goes under and the line goes static, breaking their connection.

1949

The young, genius, billionaire Howard Stark has turned twenty-one early this August. He has taken up his father's mantle as the new owner of their company. Today, the new Stark Industries weapons manufacturing company will be presented to the world. "This is for Cap." He says. "For the world he had left behind."   
Apparently, the young Entrepreneur seems to have a close relationship with the late Captain America, he said that the Captain was there to guide him when his mentor died and took care of him.  
"There's only a few people who knows who Captain America really is." He said. "And I'm glad and honored to be one of them."  
After the Captain's death four years ago, it is revealed that the man behind the mask is Captain Steven Grant Rogers. It is rumored that he has a romantic relationship with Agent Margaret Carter, but she neither confirms nor denies it.  
"Steve was a good man." She said. "He's everyone's friend."  
As Stark Industries began to rise, Mr. Stark made a promise to the late Captain in one of his speeh.  
"This is for you, Cap." He said. "Me, along with the others promise that we're going to keep the everyone safe. With my company, we're going to help and protect the world until we see you again in the end of the line. Thank you."

A month earlier…

On a bar, a group of men along with a Colonel and a businessman sat with their glasses of beer raised up in the air like they always do every year as fireworks explodes in the skies outside on the night of the fourth of July.

The day of their girl.

"To the Captain!"

They drink.

"Sir?"

Howard Stark steps besides his engineer and watches on a screen how a submarine grabs a familiar blue-glowing cube.

"Take us to the next grid point." He said.

"But there’s not trace of wreckage. And the energy signature stops here." The man told him.

"Just keep looking."

2012

"Oh my God."

"She's a woman! Lieutenant, the captain's a woman!"

"That's not all folks. This woman is still alive."

"Curve ball, high and outside for ball one. So the Dodgers are tied, 4-4. And the crowd well knows that with one swing of his bat, this fellow’s capable of making it a brand-new game again."

Stephanie Grace Roger's eyes fluttered open, her sapphire ones scanning the room.

"Just an absolutely gorgeous day here at Ebbets Field. The Phillies have managed to tie up at 4-4. But the Dodgers have three men on. Pearson beaned Reiser in Philadelphia last month. Wouldn’t the youngster like a hit here to return the favour?"

On her bedside, she hears a radio and she turns her head towards it.

"Pete leans in. Here’s the pitch. Swung on. A line to the right. And it gets past Rizzo. Three runs will score."

She sat up, eyes still trained on it.

"Reiser heads to third. Durocher’s going to wave him in. Here comes the relay, but they won’t get him."

Suddenly, the door opens and a woman in uniform like hers and Peggy's walks in.

"Good morning." The woman said as she closes the sorry behind her and checks her watch. "Or should I say, afternoon?"

"Where am I?" She asks, her voice a little hoarse.

The woman smiled.

"You’re in a recovery room in New York city." The woman told her.

Beside her, the radio announcer continues.

"The Dodgers take the lead, 8-4. Oh, Dodgers! Everyone is on their feet. What a game we have here today, folks. What a game indeed."

Steph looks at her suspiciously.

"Where am I really?" She said, her voice now full and hard.

"I’m afraid I don’t understand."

"The game." She said, gesturing the radio with her head. "It’s from May, nineteen forty one. I know, cause I was there."

She then stood up and corners the woman to her back as she took small steps forward.

"Now, I’m gonna ask you again." She said, her tone cold. "Where am I?"

The woman looks alarmed.

"Captain Rogers." She said

Steph narrows her eyes at her.

"Only the Commandos and Col. Philips call me that." She said as she took more advancing steps towards her, the woman discretely pushing a button in her hand behind her back. "Who are you?"

Suddenly, two soldiers in black uniform enter the room, startling her.

When the men advances towards her, she knocks them through the wall. 

She stared at the broken plaster.

Realizing that she’s on some kind of made up set, and she runs out of there.

"Captain Rogers, wait!" The woman shouted behind her but she continues to run, ignoring her.

Left with no choice, the woman spoke to her comm. 

"All agents, code 13! I repeat. All agents, code 13!"

Steph stepped out of the building and ran to the streets.

Suddenly, she stops and finds herself in Time Square.

She looks around in shock.

This isn't what she remembers New York looks like.

All of a sudden, numerous SUV’s encircle her and a half man in black steps out of one of the vehicles.

Steph prepares to run but then the man raised his arms up in surrender.

"At ease, soldier!" The man said. "Look, I’m sorry about that little show back there, but… we thought it best to break it to you slowly."

"Break what?" She asks, eyeing the guns pointed at her.

The man gestured the men to lower it.

"You’ve been asleep, Cap." He told her. "For almost seventy years."

She took a step back in shock.

"You gonna be okay?" The man asked, looking at her with his eye, his other one covered with an eyepatch.

Steph turns back to him.

"Yeah." She said, chest tight. "Yeah. I just…I had a date."


	4. 03

Chapter 3

First assemble

Somewhere in space…

"The Tesseract has awakened. It is on a little world, a human world. They would wield its power."

A scepter was handed to the awaiting hands of the God of mischief, his golden metal horns bend towards the Titan.

"But our ally knows its workings as they never will. He is ready to lead. And our force...our Chitauri, will follow. The world will be his...the universe, yours. And the humans, what can  
they do but burn?"

Earth

A man with a bow walks under the closing gate with the others. 

A female agent comes out from the back room.

"We need this vehicles." The archer said.

The agent squints at the long dark haired man behind him.

"Who’s that?" She asks.

"Didn’t tell me."

The roof slowly crumbles above them. 

The stranger gets onto the pickup  
truck. 

Another man- Dr. Selvig enters the passenger seat, holding a case.

"Hill!" A voice from the woman's radio said.

The woman- Maria Hill turns her gaze away from Clint Barton and the man in the truck and answers it.

"Do you copy?" The static voice said. "Barton...has turned."

She turns and Barton pulls his gun and fires at her.

She rolls behind the back room wall and returns fire. 

The rogue agent enters the driver’s  
seat of the pickup and drives off with the God of Mischief riding and grinning at the back.

"Director Fury, do you copy?"

"The Tesseract is with a hostile force. I have men down. Hill?"

"A lot of men still under. Don’t know how many survivors. Sound a general call. I want every living soul-"

"-not working rescue looking for  
that briefcase."

"Roger that."

"Coulson, get back to base."

"This is a level seven."

"As of right now…"

"We are at war."

"What do we do?"

As a train speeds by, a group of men in uniform are crowded around a woman who is tied up to a chair on the third floor of an old warehouse in Russia. 

A man slaps her. 

She spat her red hair out of her mouth.

"This isn’t how I wanted this evening to go." A man said in Russian.

The woman looks up to him.

"I know how you wanted this evening." She told him in the same language. "Believe me this is better."

"Who are you working for? Lermentov, yes?"

A tall thug walks over the woman and leans the chair over a pit behind her as the men waits for her answer.

"Does he think we have to go through him to move our cargo?"

"I thought General Solohob is in charge of the export business?" The woman said.

"Solohob. A bagman, a front. Your outdated information betrays you. The famous Black Widow is just another pretty face." The man- Georgi Luchvok said.

The woman- Natasha Romanoff smirks up at him.

"You really think I’m pretty?" She said.

The thug returns and grabs her jaw and forces it open as Luchkov walks to the table full of tools behind him.

"Tell Lermentov we don’t need him to  
move the tanks." He said to one of his men. "Tell him he is out. Well…"

He picks up a tool of the table and plays with it.

"You may have to write it."

Suddenly a phone rings. 

One of the thugs answers the phone.

The thug turns to him.

"It’s for her." He told him.

Luchkov takes the phone.

"You listen carefully-" He said, only to get cut off by the agent on the other line.

"You’re at 1- 14 Silensky Plaza, 3rd floor." The agent on the phone said. "We have an F-22 exactly eight miles out. Put the woman on the phone or I will blow up the block before you can make the lobby."

Luchkov stares then hands the phone to Natasha, who balances it on her shoulder.

"We need you to come in." Agent Coulson said from the phone.

Natasha frowned.

"Are you kidding?" She said in perfect English. "I’m working."

"This takes precedence."

"I’m in the middle of an interrogation, and this moron is giving me everything."

"I not- give everything." Luchkov said to one of his thugs, looking quite confused.

Natasha gives Luchkov a look.

"Look, you can’t pull me out of this right now." She told him.

"Natasha." The agent sighed. "Barton’s been  
compromised."

The line became silent.

"Let me put you on hold." The woman told him before nodding at the man in front of her to take the phone back.

Luchkov made a grave mistake when he moves in for the cell phone. 

Natasha kicks him between the legs and headbutts him. 

One of the men swings his fist at her and she kicks him back. 

The tall thug runs up and she spins around, and the chair legs hit him.

The man jumps back to his feet when Natasha rolls with the chair and hit him with the legs on it. 

She whips her head and hits him in the nose then trips him.

As she fights with the men, Agent Coulson listens to the fight over the phone. 

He stands quietly, waiting as he hears the  
groaning, kicking, and punching.

Natasha then spring the boards off the tall thug's back, somersaults, and breaks the chair on the other man. 

The tall man grabs her and she bends his hand then hits him with the chair leg. 

She then does a front dropkick against him and pushes herself off the ground with both hands.

She runs towards the tall man who is slightly out of breath, and flips him with her thighs. 

Luchkov stands as she swiftly walks over to the chain hanging from the ceiling. 

As he approaches, she hits him with it, wraps one leg in it and throws him into the pit, leaving him dangling.

She leaves him upside down and picks up the  
cell and her high heels.

"Where’s Barton now?" She asked as she walks away.

"We don’t know." Phil Coulson told her honestly.

"But he’s alive?"

"We think so. But first, we need you to talk to  
the big guy."

Natasha stops in her tracks, slightly stunned at what Coulson has just said.

"My God." She said quietly in Russian.

A man enters in a shack just in time to see the girl escape through the window.

He’s been ditched, he realizes.

He’s been set up.

"Should have got paid upfront Banner." The man mutters quietly to himself.

"You know." A feminine voice from the shadows said. "For a man who’s supposed  
to be avoiding stress, you picked a hell of a place to settle."

The woman then reveals herself to Bruce Banner from behind a curtain.

The man placed his bag down.

"Avoiding stress isn’t the secret." He told her.

"Then what is it?" The woman asked, her red hair shimmering despite of the dark. "Yoga?"

"And you brought me to the end of  
the city." Bruce said as he peered through the window. "Smart. I- uh- I assume the whole place is surrounded."

The woman removes her scarf.

"Just you and me." She told him.

"And your actress buddy?" Bruce said, referring to the little girl who came to him, begging him to come with her so he can help her father. "She a spy too, they start that wrong?"

"I did."

Bruce squints.

"Who are you?" He asked.

"Natasha Romanoff." The woman answered.

"Are you here to kill me, Ms Romanoff?  
’Cause that’s not going to work out for everyone."

"No, no. Of course not. I’m here on behalf of SHIELD."

Bruce turns, face a little mad.

"SHIELD." He said. "How’d they find me?"

"We never lost you, Doctor." Natasha told him. "We’ve kept our distance, even helped keep  
some other interested parties off your scent."

"Why?"

"Nick Fury seems to trust you. But now, we need you to come in."

"What if I say no?"

Natasha smiled, a little seductive.

"I’ll persuade you."

"And what if the- Other Guy says no?" Banner asked a little hesitatingly.

"You’ve been more than a year without an incident. I don’t think you want to break that streak."

Banner pushes at an old wooden cradle, it creaks.

"Well, I don’t every time get what I want." He told her.

"Doctor." Romanoff sighed. "We’re facing a potential global catastrophe."

The scientist chuckled darkly.

"Oh those I actively try to avoid."

Natasha sighed again and takes a seat.

"This." She said as she pulled out a phone. "Is the Tesseract."

She then slides the phone across the table. 

On it is an image of the glowing cube.

"It has the potential energy to wipe out the planet." She continued.

Banner puts on his glasses, approaches and picks up the phone.

"What does Fury want me to do?" He asks. "Swallow it?"

"He wants you to find it." She told him. "It’s been taken. It emits a Gamma signature that’s too weak for us to trace. No one knows Gamma radiation like you do. If there was, that’s where I’d be."

"So Fury isn’t after the monster?"

"Not that he’s told me."

"And he tells you everything?"

"Talk to Fury, he needs you on this."

"He needs me in a cage?"

"No one’s going to put you in a-"

"STOP LYING TO ME!" Banner yells, crashing his hands down on the table. 

Natasha stands, pulling a gun and aims at him. 

He draws back, smiling.

"I’m sorry. That was mean." He said. "I just wanted to see what you’d do."

Natasha stares at him, gun still raised.

"Why don’t we do this the easy way where you don’t use that and the Other Guy doesn’t make a mess?" He suggested, gesturing to the gesturing to the gun still pointed at him. "Okay?....Natasha."

Natasha lowers her weapon and speaks to an earpiece.

"Stand down. We’re good here." She said.

The horde of armed guards surrounding the shack outside lower their weapons.

Banner chuckles.

"Just you and me?" He mused.

Natasha realizes he knows and stands silent.

On a desserted gym, a tall woman with startlingly cold blue eyes is hitting a punching bag. 

Her long blonde hair that is tied up to a ponytail moves behind her as she hits it with her fists, the muscles in her arms bulging out with every hit.

"There’s not enough time. I gotta put her in the water."

She hits the bag harder, faster.

Beautiful pair of brown eyes looked back at her and a soft hand squeezed hers.

"You won’t be alone."

She hits the bag even faster.

"Oh my God. This woman’s still alive."

The woman throws the hardest punch she has left and it knocks the bag across the room. 

Breathing hard, Stephanie Grace Rogers picks up another bag from a line of bags on the floor and hangs it up. 

She begins hitting it again.

"Trouble sleeping?" A voice across the room said.

"Slept for seventy years, Sir." She said, still hitting the poor bag. "I think I’ve had my fill."

Nick Fury slowly steps out of the dark and approaches her.

"Then you should be out." Fury told her. "Celebrating, seeing the world."

"When I went under, the world was at war." She said, pulling on her punches. "I wake up- they say we won. They didn’t say what we lost."

"We’ve made some mistakes along the way, some very recently."

Stephanie turns to him and starts to remove the bandages off her small hands.

"You here with a mission, Sir?" She asked stoically.

"I am."

"Trying to get me back in the world?"

"Trying to save it."

Fury then hands her a folder with the information of the Tesseract in it.

Steph pursed her lips as she eyed the cube that destroyed her life.

"Hydra's secret weapon." She said.

"Howard Stark fished that out of the ocean when he was looking for you." He told her and her grip tightens on the folder at the mention of their boy. "He thought what we think. The Tesseract could be the key to unlimited sustainable energy. That’s something the world sorely needs."

"Who took it from you?" She asked.

"He’s called Loki." Fury replied. "He’s- not from around here. There’s a lot we’ll have to.  
bring you up to speed on if you’re in. The world has gotten even stranger than you already know."

"At this point I doubt anything would surprise me."

She gets up and grabs her duffel bag... and another punching bag.

"Ten bucks says you’re wrong." Fury said behind her. "There’s a debriefing packet waiting for you back at your apartment. Is there anything you can tell us about the Tesseract that we ought to know now?"

"You should have left it in the ocean"

"Stark Tower’s about to become a beacon of self-sustaining clean energy."

"Well, assuming the arc reactor takes over and it actually works."

"I'm hearing a but in there Friday, what is it?"

"The Palladium, Tony."

"Oh God, not this again."

"Tony."

"Come on, it has been on my chest for like almost five years!"

"And you're going to wait for another five before you do something about it? Tony, you're not even sure if you're going to survive another year. I'm not only telling this to anyone because I know you'll come to your senses someday and do something about it."

"I really hate it when you start an argument with me."

"And I hate it when you keep on deflecting."

"At least I'll go out with a bang."

"The only bang you'll hear is when I bang a frying pan on your head!"

The two glared at each other right in front of numerous holographic monitors on top of the newly built Stark Tower in the middle of Manhattan.

"Sir, Agent Coulson of SHIELD is on the line." Jarvis said from the ceiling, cutting off their little glaring competition.

Tony Stark sighed as he turned away from the piercing glare of his friend.

"I’m not in." Tony said. "I’m actually out."

"Sir, I’m afraid he’s insisting."

"Grow a spine, Jarvis. I got an argument with big sis to settle with."

Friday turns away from him and walks over one of the holographic screens where they're currently performing a test run with the energy of the reactor to power the tower.

"Levels are holding steady- I think." She said before frowning and turning back to him again. "But I really wouldn’t know now would I?"

Tony turns back to her.

"Come on, Fri." He said. "You literally went to MIT with a genius who helped your ass-"

"More like helped give pain in the ass actually."

"And please, if this ever works, give yourself some credit. Stark Tower is your baby. Give  
yourself- twelve percent of the credit."

Friday raised an eyebrow at him as she crossed her arms.

"Twelve percent?" She said.

Tony shrugged.

"An argument can be made for fifteen."

"Twelve percent, for my baby?"

"Well, I did do all the heavy lifting-"

"Sir, the telephone." Jarvis said, cutting him off. "I’m afraid my protocols are being overridden."

"Ah." Tony then picks up his high-tech phone and holds it up.

The face of Agent Coulson appeared on the screen.

"Mr. Stark, we need to talk." He said.

"You have reached the prototype Life Model  
Robot of Tony Stark. Please leave a message."

Friday glares at him from the side.

"This is urgent."

"Then leave it urgently."

The elevator suddenly opens and Coulson comes out.

"Security breach." Tony said before turning to Friday who had one of her hands on the elevator controls.

He pointed at her.

"I hate you."

Friday ignores him and smiles at the agent.

"Phil! Come in!" She said as she and Tony walk over to Coulson who is entering.

"I can’t stay." The agent said.

Tony frowns.

"Uh, his first name is Agent." He told Friday who still ignores him.

"Come on in, we’re going to need a judge." She told Phil before giving Tony a pointed look. "About the difference of hazardous things and staying alive."

Tony gave a fake smile.

"Which is why he can’t stay." He said.

The agent just wordlessly handed him a laptop.

"We need you to look this over, as soon as possible." The man said, gesturing for Tony to take it.

Tony stares at the laptop.

"I don’t like being handed things." He said.

Friday sighed and took it.

"That’s fine because I love to be handed things." She said. "So, let’s trade."

Friday then swaps with Coulson, he has her tablet and she has the laptop. 

She then takes Tony’s glass of whiskey and passes the laptop on to him.

Tony's frown deepened.

"Official consulting hours are between eight and five every other Thursday." He said.

Friday gave him another look.

"This isn’t a consultation." Phil told him.

"Is this about the Avengers?" Friday asked.

Coulson turns to her.

"Which I know nothing about." She added.

Tony sighed.

"The Avengers Initiative was scrapped." Tony told him, remembering the later conversation he had with the one-eyed pirate. "Fury said I didn’t even qualify."

"I didn’t know that either." Friday said.

"Yeah, apparently I’m volatile, self-obsessed, don’t play well with others."

"That I did know."

"This isn’t about personality profiles anymore." Phil said.

"Whatever. Mrs. Williams, got a sec?"

"Half a moment." 

Friday then leaves Coulson at the door and goes over to Tony.

"You know, I thought we were having a moment." He said.

"I was having twelve percent of a moment." She told him.

Tony gives her a look.

"This seems serious." She said. "Phil looks  
pretty shaken."

"How would you notice- why is he Phil?"

His friend frowns at him.

"What is all this?"

"This is- ah…"

Tony grabs the holograms on the laptop and throws them up.

Holograms fill the room, each is an article on one of the Avengers.

"This!"

They both look upon the screens, observing them.

Though, one profile seems to be missing.

"I’m going to take the jet to DC tonight." She told him.

"Tomorrow."

"You have homework. You have a lot of homework."

"Well, what if I didn’t?"

"If you didn’t? You're stripped off of any honorary uncle status once little Riri comes out and Rhodey takes all the credit."

Tony's eyes then fell on her flat stomach.

"Wait." He said. "You're pregnant?"

"Yes, and you're the first besides Dave to know."

"Oh, holy- little lover boy has finally done it? I thought you're going to have to wait for the next millennia?"

Friday glared at him.

He raised his hands up in mock defense before nodding at Phil on the side.

"Yeah, I'll take a look at it." He told him.

Friday nodded, pleased at him before turning on her heel and walking over the elevator.

"Work hard." She told him and the door closes.

Tony turn back to the profiles.

"So." He said, breaking the silence between him and the agent. "You found Captain America?"

Phil looks up and noticed that the billionaire is looking at the profile of the Captain.

Out of all profiles there, hers is the only missing and the complicated one.

Until now, she's still known as Steven Grant Rogers in their records.

"Why is there no picture?" The genius asked as he grab yet another bottle of Scotch and poured himself some.

"Well, no one actually knows what the captain looks like without a mask."

Tony raised an eyebrow at him.

"Why? Does the captain wears a mask everywhere he goes?" He asked sarcastically. "Thought his mask is back in the museum?"

"No, the captain doesn't wear it." Phil said. "The captain doesn't like to take a picture anytime soon."

"The star spangled man with-a-plan looking way too old to show his face now?"

The agent hid a smirk.

"You'll be surprise." He told him.

The man just hummed as he takes a look at the glowing blue cube.

Interesting.

A jet flies over the sea at high-speed.

Steph is watching a video of the Hulk.

"We’re about forty minutes out from home base, Sir." The pilot said from the cockpit.

Coulson stands from a chair and walks over to her.

"So." She said as he approached her. "This Doctor Banner was trying to replicate the serum they used on me?"

"A lot of people were." He told her. "You were the world’s first superhero. Banner thought Gamma radiation might hold the key to unlocking Erskine’s original formula."

Steph stared at the enrage green figure at the screen.

"Didn’t really go his way, did it?"

Phil pursed his lips.

"Not so much." He said. "When he’s not that  
thing though, guy’s like a Stephen Hawking."

She turns to him, confused.

"He’s like a- smart person." He tries to explain and she just nodded and turns back to the screen.

Phil talks again.

"I gotta say." He said, feeling a little awkward and nervous, making Steph train her blue eyes at him. "It's an honor to meet you, officially. I sort of met you, I mean, I watched you while you were sleeping."

She furrowed her brows and he immediately backtracks.

"I mean, I was, I was present, while you were unconscious from-the-ice." He said, stumbling over his words.

She just nodded at him before turning away and moving over to the cockpit, Coulson follows.

"You know it’s really- it’s just a just a huge honor to have you on board- it’s-"

"Well." Steph said, cutting him off as nicely as possible. "I hope I’m the woman for the job."

The agent blinked then blush before turning away.

"Oh you are, absolutely.", He said before pulling on something, anything to save him from that very awkward moment. "Ah- we made some modifications to the uniform.  
I had a little design input."

Steph turn to the tablet that he's holding and look down at the design.

She resisted the urge to raise an eyebrow.

"The uniform?" She said as she stares at it. "Why the skirt?"

Coulson shifted uncomfortably.

"Well." He started. "It's just- you know? Since you're a…"

He then trailed off awkwardly, shifting from foot to foot.

"A woman?" She finishes for him.

Phil hesitatingly nodded.

Steph stared at him before turning back to the design.

"It's not actually not bad." She told him, and Phil looks up with star in his eyes.

"Really?" He said.

She nodded and gave him a soft smile.

"Yeah." She said as she trained her eyes back to the suit. "It's actually quite nice, only that it's not quite suitable for combat."

"Oh." The man murmured, also training his eyes down to the design. "Yeah, you're actually quite right. Well, I'll just have the skirt removed and replaced it with-"

"There's no need." She told him.

The man blinked at her.

"Are you sure?" He asked. "I mean, we can always adjust it. There's enough time-"

"No I'm sure." She assured him. "I'll just wear my old one."

The man stared at her again.

"B-but." He stuttered. "You look like a man in there."

"The history and the public knows me as a man." She told him. "Might as well just live up to it."

Phil pressed his lips into a thin line.

"Are you sure?" He said.

"Yes."

Phil looks down at the design and discretely placed it down, a little disappointed.

"Okay." He said. "If you're sure, Cap, I can send someone to retrieve it. It still hasn't been put up in the museum anyway."

"How about the modulator? Is it still working?"

Coulson hid a smile as he remembered gawking at the original helmet of Captain America that is placed in the museum as a kid.

It's the only thing that the preservers got from the things of the Captain from the second world war.

"Not to worry Cap." He told her. "With our technology now, it wouldn't be hard to replicate Howard Stark's work."

The corners of her mouth twitched.

"I doubt it." She told him as she faced the window, watching as clouds passed by. "There's only one Howard Stark."

"The Chitauri grow restless."

"Let them goad themselves. I will lead them in a glorious battle."

"Battle? Against the meager might of Earth."

"Glorious not lengthy- if your force is as formidable as you claim."

"You question us? You question him? He who out the scepter in your hand, who gave you ancient knowledge and new purpose? When you were cast out- defeated!"

"I was a king! The rightful king of Asgard, betrayed."

"Your ambition is little, full of childish need. We look beyond the Earth to greater worlds the Tesseract will unveil."

"You don’t have the Tesseract yet."

Ceature lunges at the God, hissing.

"I don’t threaten." The God said. "But until I open the doors, until your force is mine to command, you are but words."

"You will have your war, Asgardian. If you fail, if the Tesseract is kept from us, there will be no realm, no barren moon, no crevice, where he cannot find you. You think you know pain? He will make you long for something as sweet as pain."

A jet flies to a giant carrier in the water, it’s the SHIELD Helicarrier in all its glory. 

Personnel are walking all over, some are strapping down jets and containers.

A jet lands. 

A man and a blonde woman stepped out of it. 

A redhead woman walks toward them.

"Agent Romanoff." The man greeted before gesturing to the blonde one next to him. "Captain Rogers."

Steph nodded at the woman.

"Ma’am." She said.

"Hi." Natasha greeted before turning to the man. "They need you on the bridge, they’re starting the face trace."

Coulson shrugged then nods at the Captain.

"See you there." He said before walking away.

As Coulson leaves, Natasha turns to Steph and the two get to know each other while walking.

"It was quite the buzz around here, finding you in the ice." The red head told her as they walked. "But I think nothing can ever compare to the time they found out that Captain America is a woman. Thought Coulson was gonna swoon. Did he ask you to sign his Captain America trading cards yet?"

Steph furrowed her brows.

"Trading cards?" She asked.

Natasha just smiled and shrugs.

"They’re vintage." She said, referring to the cards. "He’s very proud."

They then see a man who is bumping into people while he observes the carrier.

They both know him of course.

"Doctor Banner." Steph greeted as she stood beside him and offered her hand.

The man looks startled.

"Oh, yeah, hi." He said, confused as he shook hands with her.

Steph just smiled.

"Stephanie Rogers." She said. 

The doctor blinked.

"Rogers? As in, Captain America Rogers?" He said, a little stunned.

Steph nodded.

"Yes."

"Oh, are you related to him?"

Natasha turned away as she hid a smile at the comedic scene while Steph looks a little conflicted.

"You can say that."

"They told me that he's coming."

"Word is you can find the Cube."

"Is that the only word on me?"

Steph shrugged her shoulders.

"Only word I care about."

"Must be strange for you." Bruce told her and she looks at him, confused. "All of this, I mean. You're suddenly going to meet your great grandfather or something who's supposed to be dead back in the 1940s."

Steph blinked again.

He thought Captain America is her grandfather.

"Well." She said awkwardly, not knowing what to say next. "This is- this is actually kind of  
familiar."

"Gentlemen." Natasha interrupted behind them, looking quite amused while Steph gave her a look. "You might wanna step inside in a minute. It’s gonna get a little hard to breathe."

She then walks away.

"Flight Mode. Secure the deck." A voice from the Helicarrier intercom said.

There is a loud whirring and clunking sound.

Banner and Rogers make their way to the edge of the helicarrier.

"Is this a submarine?" Stephanie asked while Bruce made a face

"Really, they want me in a submerged pressurized metal container?"

Propellers begin to spin and the carrier begins to lift into the air.

His eyes widen.

"Oh no, this is much worse." He said as he took a step back while Steph watched in fascination.

"What if I told you that in just a few short years, your automobile won't even have to touch the ground at all?"

"Never doubted you kid." She murmured under her breath before turning and following Banner and Romanoff to the bridge.

The helicarrier begins ascending higher and higher.

Natasha peels away from them as the two stare and observe in awe. 

It’s very busy, with SHIELD personnel working at stations, and communicating over earpieces.

"Maximum performance take off, increase output to capacity."

"Power plant performing at capacity. We are clear."

"All engines operating." Agent Maria Hill said. "SHIELD emergency protocol one nine three  
point six in effect."

She then turns to Fury.

"We’re at level, sir."

Fury just nodded.

"Good! Let’s vanish."

"Engage retro reflection panels."

The underside of the ship appears to become coated with mirrors as it blends in with the sky.

A man walks down some stairs from a balcony. 

A scientist is at a podium talking. 

The man walks over and hits a man with his scepter, knocking him to the floor. 

The guests stop and stared.

The man then swiftly grabs the scientist and flips him onto a statue.

But then suddenly, the man takes out a device and uses it to bore into the eye of the struggling man. 

A scream pierced into the air.

The guests scatter in horror, screaming, running away as the God of Mischief smiles menacingly.

The image of the eye is transported to a similar device an archer- Clint Barton is holding over a retina scanner. 

The door opens.

Barton runs in and steals takes a glass tube containing the Iridium.

People flee the gala, screaming, and Loki follows, taking on his Asgardian attire. 

He blasts a Polizei (police) car speeding toward him, flipping it over. 

He creates duplicates of himself, surrounding a mob of gala people.

"Kneel before me." He said, his golden horns glinting to the light. "I said- KNEEL!"

The people hurry, dropping to their knees.

The God laughed as he walked towards them.

"Is not this simpler?" He said. "Is this not your natural state? It’s the unspoken truth of humanity, that you crave subjugation. The bright lure of freedom diminishes your life’s joy in a mad scramble for power, for identity. You were made to be ruled. In the end- you will always kneel."

A German old man gets to his feet.

"Not to men like you." The old man said.

Loki turned to him.

"There are no men like me."

"There are always men like you."

The God smirked before turning to the rest of the people who are watching them and kneeling before him.

"Look to your elder, people." He said. "Let him be an example."

A beat and he fires his scepter, only that someone jumped in front of the man and deflected the beam, causing it to hit Loki instead who falls to the ground.

The people turned to the person.

There, standing in front of the old man in a blue suit and helmet, is no other than Captain America himself.

The people watched in awe as the man straightened, the shield strapped to his arm shining.

"You know." The Captain said, his soft masculine voice echoing. "The last time I was in Germany and saw a man standing above everybody else, we ended up disagreeing."

"The soldier." Loki's voice echoed as he rises to his feet, grinning widely. "The man out of time- but are you even a man?"

The captain narrows his eyes.

"I’m not the one who’s out of time." He told him.

Then, a quinjet comes in with Black Widow inside. 

A gun unfolds from the underside of the plane.

"Loki, drop the weapon and stand down." Natasha's voice said from the speakers.

Loki fires at the jet and it banks hard to avoid it. 

The captain attacks Loki and the two fight. 

Loki knocks Cap’s shield to the side and forces him down with his scepter.

"Kneel!"

"Not today."

The captain jumps up and does a spin-kick to Loki’s face. 

The two continue to fight.

Natasha however is trying to figure out  
how to take a shot.

She turned to her co-pilot.

"Guy’s all over the place." She told him.

"Hey." A voice suddenly said from her earpiece. "Mind if I crash into the party?"

The computer screen shows the message ’PA SYSTEMS OVERRIDE’ and AC/DC’s 'Shoot to Thrill’ begins to play. 

Natasha sighs heavily. 

A glimpse of red and gold and Iron Man flies down and fires a repulsor blast, knocking Loki down.

He pointed his repulsors at him.

"Make a move reindeer games." Tony Stark said through his helmet.

Loki’s Asgardian garb fades away and he raises his hands with an innocent smile.

"Good move."

The quinjet begins to land behind him.

Tony was about to walk over when a shield flew past his head, almost hitting him.

He jolted.

Turning, his eyes landed on the owner as the shield strapped itself on the Captain's arm.

He raised an eyebrow.

"You trying to knock me off, Cap?" He said.

The man didn't say anything and instead, turns and went over the awaiting plane.

Tony huffed.

"Good talk."

In some distance up in the night sky, the quinjet speeds by.

Natasha is piloting the plane, Loki is strapped down in the back of the plane while the captain, mask still intact, stood silently besides the man in armor, his helmet retracted.

"He saying anything?" Nick Fury said through the quinjet radio.

"Not a word." The red head said with a headset over her head.

"Just get him here, we’re low on time."

"I don’t like it." The captain said, speaking for the the first time ever since they boarded, watching the God of Mischief strapped across them.

"Lordy, you can talk." The man beside him muttered before turning to face him. "What? Rock of Ages giving up so easily?"

"I don’t remember it being that easy." The captain said. "This guy packs a wallop."

"Still, you were pretty spry, for an older fellow. What’s your thing? Pilates?"

The woman behind the mask furrowed her brows and turned to him.

"What?"

"It’s like calisthenics." The man said. "You might have missed a couple of things. Y’know, doing time as a Cap-sicle."

Stephanie frowned at him.

"Fury didn’t tell me he was calling you in." She told him, the modulator still intact.

"Yeah, there’s a lot of things Fury doesn’t tell you."

There’s a flash of lightening and a roar of thunder.

"Where’s this come from?" Natasha murmured from her seat.

Loki leans forward, looking around.

Steph turns to him.

"What’s the matter? Scared of a little lightening?"

"I’m not overly fond of what follows." The God said, looking actually nervous.

Loki looks to the sky.

Suddenly, there’s a crash on top of the quinjet. 

Something has landed.

Everyone look up, shocked and jolted.

There seems to be a shadowy figure holding onto the quinjet.

There’s another flash of light.

Natasha speeds up. 

Steph holds onto her shield while Tony grabs his helmet which attaches itself to the suit. 

Tony then pushes a button and opens the ramp of the jet.

Steph turns to him.

"What are you doing?" 

A man with red cape and golden locks enters, jumping down on the ramp. 

The Captain's posture stiffens.

Suddenly, the man hits Iron Man away, causing him to fall on her. 

The man then grabs Loki by the neck and jumps out of the plane.

Tony untangled himself off the captain and stood up.

"Now there’s that guy." He said.

"Another Asgardian?" Natasha asked from her seat.

"That guy’s a friendly." Steph told them, having read almost everyone's files.

"Doesn’t matter." The red head told her. "If he frees Loki, or kills him, the Tesseract’s lost."

Tony begins walking to the edge of the ramp.

"Stark, we need a plan of attack." Steph called, scrambling up to her feet.

"I have a plan." The man in can said seriously. "Attack!"

Iron Man then flies out of the jet.

Grumbling darkly under her breath, she reaches for a parachute.

"I’d sit this one out, Cap." Natasha told her.

"I don’t see how I can." She said as she straps herself up.

"These guys come from legend, they’re basically Gods."

Steph walks over the ramp.

"There’s only one God ma’am, and I’m pretty sure he doesn’t dress like that."

Cap straps on the chute, grabs her shield, and dives out the plane, head first.

Loki and the God of Thunder- Thor Odinson crash down on a cliff. 

Thor throws Loki to the ground, he groans.

"Where is the Tesseract?" The older God asked as he pressed his hammer against him.

Loki laughed.

"Oh-ho, I missed you too." He said.

Thor growled.

"Do I look to be in a gaming mood?" He said, his tone and face serious.

His brother looked up to him.

"Oh, you should thank me." Loki told him. "With the Bifrost gone, how many dark energy did the All-Father have to muster to conjure you here? Your precious Earth."

Thor drops his hammer, Mjolnir, and pulls Loki to his feet.

"I thought you're dead." He said, his eyes full of hurt.

Loki just quirked an eyebrow.

"Did you mourn?" 

"We all did." Thor said, his voice unchanging  
"Our father-"

"Your father." Loki spatted, correcting him. "He did tell you my true parentage, did he not?"

"We were raised together, we played together, we fought together." Thor said, still holding him tightly. "Do you remember none of that?

"I remember a shadow, living in the shade of your greatness." Loki said, not faltering despite of the look of pain of the God he once know as his brother is giving him. "I remember you tossing me into an abyss. I who was and should be king!"

"So you take the world I love as recompense for your imagined slights?" The God of Thunder said in a challenging time. "No. The Earth is under my protection, Loki."

Loki pretended to think.

"Well yes."

"Then you miss the truth of ruling, brother." Thor said. "The Throne would suit you ill."

Loki pushes past Thor and walks away, Thor follows him.

"I’ve seen worlds you’ve never known about." Loki told him. "I have grown, Odinson, in my exile. I have seen the true power of the Tesseract, and when I wield it-"

"Who showed you this power? Who controls the would-be-king?"

"I am a king!" Loki raised his voice in outraged.

"Not here." Thor said, his voice calm but slowly rising. "You give up the Tesseract, you give up this poisonous dream! You come home."

The God of Mischief raised both of his hands and shrugged.

"I don’t have it." He said.

Thor summons Mjolnir and holds it ready.

"You need the Cube to bring me home but I’ve sent it off I know not where." Loki told him.

Thor pointed his weapon at him.

"You listen well brother-"

Iron Man suddenly flies in, knocking himself and Thor out of frame. 

Loki stands waiting.

"I’m listening?"

Thor and Iron Man crash through the trees to the ground, Tony lifts his faceplate.

The God pointed at him.

"Do not touch me again." He growled.

"Then don’t take my stuff." Tony said.

"You have no idea what you’re dealing with."

"Uh- Shakespeare in the park? Doth mother know you wear-th her drapes?"

Thor glared at him.

"This is beyond you, metal man." He said. "Loki will face Asgardian justice."

"He gives up the Cube, he’s all yours." Tony told him as if it's that simple. "Until then-"

The Faceplate drops.

"-stay out of the way."

Iron Man takes a few steps.

"Tourist." He muttered.

Thor throws Mjolnir, hitting Iron Man square in the chest, sending him flying, landing on his back.

Tony groaned.

"Okay!"

From the top of the cliff, Loki smirks as he watches Thor summons Mjolnir then swings it in circles. 

Iron Man gets to his feet and fires a repulse blast at Thor, then flies at him, kicking him  
through a tree.

Thor stands, summoning a bolt of lightning as Loki watches in the distance. 

He then sends the bolt at Iron Man.

"Power at four hundred percent  
capacity." Jarvis's voice from the helmet said.

Tony blinked.

"How bout that?"

He then fires at Thor. 

The two stand ready then fly at each other, smashing through the trees and scraping up a cliff side.

Trees are toppled as they crash to the forest grounds. 

Thor and Iron Man stand quickly. 

Thor sends in a left hook as Iron Man is about to punch but the God manages to grab his fist. 

Stark is about to send in his left hook but Thor grabs it too.

Thor's fingers begins to crush Iron Man’s right gauntlet with ease.

Inside the helmet, Tony looks at the HUD which is alerting him. 

He groans and thinks.

Back to the outside, Iron Man lifts his palm that is being crushed under the God's hand and fires a blast at Thor’s face.

It does nothing to him.

Left with no other choice, he cranes his neck back and headbutts him. 

Thor headbutts him back. 

Iron Man flies back, coming to a stop before launching himself back to the God.

He throws Thor into a broken tree. 

Thor then stands and the two go at it for a bit longer and ended up in a fist fight. 

Thor summons his hammer about to slam down on the chest of Tony but the man ditches, causing Thor to fall.

Behind the rising Thor, Iron Man swoops in and punches him.

They were about to send another blows at each other when a shield ricochets off both their chest.

"Hey!" A voice shouted, seemingly having enough of the duo's intense version of street fight.

The shield came flying back to it's owner.

"That’s enough!" The man in blue suit said as he jumps down from a tree and approaches them.

The captain turns to the infuriated God.

"Now I don’t know what you plan on doing here-" The soldier started when the God cuts him off.

"I’ve come here to put an end to Loki’s schemes!" Thor almost roared.

"Then prove it." The captain said calmly. "Put that hammer down."

And of course, Tony decided that it's the perfect time to open his mouth.

"Uh, yeah! No! Bad call, he loves his hammer-"

Thor swings his hammer back, sending Iron Man behind him.

"You want me to put hammer down?" The God said, gripping the weapon tightly.

Thor then leaps, swinging Mjolnir while Cap (who looks like he's really done with everything) raises the shield over his head. 

When the two connected, there is a loud boom and a flash of light. 

The three are thrown backwards. 

They slowly get to their feet.

The Captain turns to him with a heavy frown.

"Are we done here?"

The Helicarrier flies through the clouds.

Loki is escorted down the halls by a troop of armed guards. 

He walks past a window of the wishbone lab, where a scientist- Bruce Banner is working. 

Loki smiles through the window at him.

Banner removes his glasses and rubs his temples as the God was sent away.

He was then locked in a cylindrical glass cage. 

A bald man with an eyepatch walks in and over to a control panel.

"In case it’s unclear, you try to escape." Fury said as one of his hands hover above the controls. "Or as so much as scratch that glass-"

The man then pushes a button and the floor beneath the cell drops away to nothing, the wind screams.

"Thirty thousand feet straight down in a steel trap. You get how that works?"

Fury then pushes a button and closes the floor. 

He gestures first to Loki.

"Ant." He said as he points at him before gesturing the panel. "Boot."

"It’s an impressive cage." Loki commented as he looked around with fake interest. "Not built, I think, for me."

"Built for something a lot stronger than you." Fury corrected.

Loki smirked.

"Oh I’ve heard." He said as he turns to a  
camera.

On a glass table, a monitor is up, a live footage of Loki is on it.

The one watching it is Natasha. 

As Loki talks she looks up at Banner. 

Banner looks at her, smirking about her cage comment earlier.

"...A mindless beast- makes play  
he’s still a man…" The silvertongue continued.

On the side of the room, Thor listening intently, his arms crossed.

"...How desperate are you, that you  
call on such lost creatures to  
defend you?"

"How desperate am I?" Fury repeated.

Fury moves toward the cage slowly.

"You threaten my world with war." He said as he took small steps forward. "You steal a force you can’t hope to control, you talk about peace and you kill ’cause it’s fun. You have  
made me very desperate. You might not be glad that you did."

"Ooh." The God said, seemingly having the time of his life pissing the hell out of the director in front of him. "It burns you to have come so close, to have the Tesseract, to have power- unlimited power, and for what? A warm light for all mankind to share?"

Loki faces Fury again and smirked.

"And then to be reminded what real power is." He added.

Fury smiles.

"Well, let me know if ’real power’ wants a magazine or something." Fury said before turning on his heel and exiting the room.

The monitor on Natasha's side of the table turns off. 

She looks up, only to see Banner observing her quietly.

"He really grows on you doesn’t he?" He said.

"Loki’s gonna drag this out." She told him before turning to the God in the conference room with them. "So, Thor, what’s his play?"

"He has an army called the Chitauri." Thor said.."They’re not of Asgard nor any world  
known. He means to lead the against.your people. They will win him the.Earth, in return, I suspect, for the Tesseract."

"An army, from outer space?"

"So, he’s building another portal." Bruce said, looking up to him. "That’s what he needs Erik Selvig for."

Thor frowned.

"Selvig?" He repeated.

"He’s an astrophysicist." The doctor told him.

"He’s a friend." The God argued.

"Loki has them under some kind of spell- along with one of ours." Natasha said. "I wanna know why Loki let us take him. He’s not leading an army from here."

"I don’t think we should be focusing  
on Loki." Banner said. "That guy’s brain is a bag full of cats, you can smell crazy on him.

"Have care how you speak." Thor said, slightly glaring at hum. "Loki is beyond reason but he is of Asgard, and he is my brother."

"He killed eighty people in two days." 

Thor paused.

"He’s adopted?" 

Natasha just shook her head.

"I think it’s about the mechanics." Banner said.  
"Iridium, what do they need the Iridium for?"

"It’s a stabilizing agent." A voice said. 

They turned and saw Tony and Coulson came walking in.

"Means the portal won’t collapse on itself like it did at SHIELD." Tony Stark continued before turning to Thor. "No hard feelings point break, you got a mean swing."

Thor gives Tony a look as the man walks towards the control panels.

"Also." He added. "It means the portal can open as wide and stay open as long as Loki  
wants."

He then turns to one of the SHIELD personnel.

"Ah, raise the mizzen mast, ship the topsails."

The personnel look at him strangely.

"That man is playing Galaga! Thought we wouldn’t notice, but we did." Tony added as he walks over. 

From the side, another personnel looks up and discretely paused his game.

Standing now at the command area of the ship, Tony covers one eye.

He turns to Maria Hill who's standing on the corner.

"How does Fury even see these?"

"He turns." 

He remove his hand.

"Sounds exhausting."

He then begins messing with the screens while discretely sticking something to the underside of a desk.

"The rest of the raw materials Agent Barton can get his hands on pretty easily." He added. "Only major component he still needs is a power source of high energy density. Something to-"

He fumbled with a device.

"-kick start the Cube."

Agent Hill turns to him.

"When did you become an expert in thermonuclear astrophysics?" She asked.

"Last night." Tony replied. "The packet, Selvig’s notes, the extraction theory papers- am I the only one who did the reading?"

A pair of approaching footsteps were heard.

"Does Loki need any particular kind of power source?" An unfamiliar female voice asked.

They turned and Thor's hammer fell from his hold and landed with a loud clank!

Banner's eyes widened behind his glasses while the device Tony is fumbling with slipped past his fingers.

He frowned.

"What happened to your voice?" He asked as he pointed at the still-masked captain who is standing besides Nick Fury while Bruce kept on gaping.

"Stephanie?" The scientist asked weakly.

The captain turned and smile at him.

"Doctor." The man nodded.

His jaw hit the table top.

Natasha smirked and turns back to the monitors while Tony looks confused.

"Okay, what's going on?" He said as he looked at the shocked face of Banner and the frozen posture of Thor. "I feel really left out, that's mean. What's going on here exactly and why is Mr. Man-with-a-plan here sounds like a woman?"

Nick Fury raised a brow.

"Well." Fury said as he turns to the person standing beside him. "Looks like Captain Rogers here still hasn't introduce herself properly to some of you."

"I'm sorry, can you repeat that." Stark said, placing a hand on his ear as if he's trying to hear things clearer. "Cause I'm pretty sure you just refer Captain Spangles over here as a woman." 

"It's because she is." Maria Hill said behind him, not even bothering to look up as she kept her eyes trained down to the tablet on her hand.

Tony frowned.

"Now, that's just plain stupid." He said. "If Captain is a woman then how come good ol' dad who was apparently halfly raised by him never mentioned it?"

"You're Howard's boy?"

Tony turned back to see crystalized blue eyes looking back at him through the mask.

"It's no wonder." The owner of the said eyes said. "I thought you're his nephew or something. I didn't get the chance to finish reading everyone's files when I suddenly got dragged to Germany."

The captain smiled as he- she tilted her head to the side.

"You're like him though, only a little bit more nerve-wracking and… reckless." She added a little hesitatingly.

Tony crossed his arms.

"Then what's your name?" He said. "Pretty sure it's not Steven Grant if you're a woman. Is your last name even Rogers?"

"It's Stephanie Grace but yes, it's Rogers."

"You're killing them Cap." Natasha mused as she swipes away on the monitors. "Can you just have it your way and end their misery?"

The captain shrugged.

"Not a bad idea." She said. "I'm always planning on introducing myself anyway, only that Fury here keeps on insisting about dramatic reveals- whatever that is."

Fury didn't say anything and instead, just turn to the still stunned Bruce Banner.

"Doctor." He said. "Do you have any answer regarding Captain Rogers' question?"

"Ah, right." Bruce said, snapping away and turning back to his work, a little distracted as the captain starts to pull off the latch on her helmet, revealing her long blonde hair. "He’s have to heat the Cube to a hundred and twenty million kelvin just to break through the Coulomb barrier."

"Unless, Selvig has figured out how to stabilize the Quantum Tunneling effect." Tony added absentmindedly.

Bruce shrugged.

"Well, if he could do that he could achieve heavy-ion fusion at any reactor on the planet." He said.

Tony turns to him right after he had successfully pulled his eyes away from the face of the captain.

"Finally." He said. "Someone who speaks English."

Banner smiled.

And the two shake hands.

"It’s good to meet you, Doctor Banner. Your work on anti-electronic collisions is  
unparalleled." Tony said, still shaking hands with him. "And I’m a huge fan of the way you- lose control and turn into an enormous green rage monster."

Banner suddenly looks a little uncomfortable.

"...Thanks." He said hesitatingly.

"Doctor Banner is only here to track the Cube." Fury said as he turns to Tony. "I was hoping you might join him."

"I’d start with that stick of his." Steph told them. "It may be magical but it works an awful lot like a HYDRA weapon."

Fury blinked.

"I don’t know about that." Fury said as everyone stared at her. "But it is powered by the Cube. And I like to know how Loki used it to turn two of the sharpest men I know into his  
personal flying monkeys."

Thor frowned.

"Monkeys?" He said, confused. "I do not understand."

"I do." Said Cap.

The entire room goes instantly silent, staring at her once again.

She stares back at them.

"I understood the reference." She deadpans.

Everyone turns away.

"Well." Fury said. "We'll leave you to it."

He then turns and left with Agent Hill following not too far behind him.

Banner turns to Steph.

"So." He started a little awkwardly as the woman turned to him. "You're… him. God, this is so awkward."

He then rubs at the back of his neck.

"This is- this is amazing." He said. "The world's first super soldier is a woman! You don't get this information in history books everyday."

Steph just smiled tightly at him.

"That's because they removed my existence and replaced it with a new one." She told him. "Women back then aren't exactly… widely accepted to take on leadership."

"Is that why you are still wearing that old uniform from the 40s?" Tony asked, raising a brow and looking entirely unimpressed. "Cause I mean, it's widely accepted now and I'm pretty sure that, that isn't your real body. It's literally filled with fake muscle pads, and you had a voice changer on you, why not wear something-"

He then shrugs as he struggles to think of the right word to say it.

"-that will show who you really are?" He finishes as Steph raised an eyebrow at him.

"Pretty sure that the word that you're looking for is seductive, Stark." Natasha said from the corner.

Stark pointed at her and she hid a grin.

Steph just shrugged, deciding to ignore the red head's comment.

"That's because there's no suit that will both fit me and is combat ready." She told him.

From the other side of the room, Phil Coulson shifted uncomfortably in his feet before excusing himself and leaving the room.

Romanoff's eyes followed him.

"Pretty sure you just hurt his feelings cap." She said.

Steph looks a little startled.

"Oh." She said as she turns her head towards the way the man disappeared into.

"But according to history, Steven Grant Rogers was one of the candidates for the serum." Banner said, gaining her attention back to him. "But since you're a woman and Steven never really existed, then how come you became one of them?"

"I didn't." She told him as she turns and tries to follow after the embarrassed agent, only stopping at the doorway and looking back to them. "I was just a nurse."

And with that, she turns on her heel and left the room.

Silence and Tony turns to Bruce.

"Shall we play, Doctor?" He said.

Bruce nodded and lead him the way.

"This way, sir."

The two men walk off.

From the corner of the room, the SHIELD worker resumes playing Galaga again as soon as they left.

Bruce Banner and Tony Stark are on a lab, working on tracking the Cube. 

Bruce is currently scanning the scepter with a device.

"The Gamma readings are definitely consistent with Selvig’s reports on the Tesseract." He told Tony. "But it’s gonna take  
weeks to process."

Tony however, is busy working on a screen.

"If we bypass their mainframe and direct route to the Homer cluster we can clock this at around six hundred teraflops." He joked, eyes focused entirely on the screen.

"All I packed was a toothbrush."

The billionaire chuckled and turns to him.

"You know, you should come by Stark  
Tower some time." He told him. "Top ten floors- all R and D. You’d love it, it’s a candy land."

The man looks a little hesitant to the offer.

"Thanks but...last time I was in New York I kind of broke...Harlem." He said.

Tony just shrugged.

"Well, I promise a stress free environment. No tension, no surprises."

He then zaps Banner in the side.

The doctor jumps.

"Ow!"

"Hey!" 

"Nothing?" Tony asks as footsteps neared and a blonde person enters the room.

Steph approaches him with a heavy frown.

"Are you nuts?" She said.

Tony turned away.

"Jury’s out!" He then turns to Banner. "You really have got a lid on it, haven’t you? What’s your secret? Mellow jazz, bongo drums, huge bag of weed?"

"Is everything a joke to you?" Steph asked as she gave him a glare.

"Funny things are." He said, 

Her frown deepened.

"Threatening the safety of everyone on this ship isn’t funny." She told him before swiftly turning to Bruce. "No offense, Doc."

Bruce just waved a hand.

"No it’s alright." He said. "I wouldn’t have come aboard if I couldn’t handle pointy things."

"You’re tip-toeing, blondie." Tony said. "You  
need to strut."

She frowned at him again.

"And you need to focus on the problem, Mister Stark." She said.

"You think I’m not?" He said, raising a brow at her. "Why did Fury call us in? Why now- why not before? What isn’t he telling us? I can’t do the equation unless I have all the variables."

She narrowed her eyes.

"You think Fury’s hiding something?" She asked.

"He’s a spy." Tony told her as he popped a blueberry to his mouth. "Captain, he’s the spy.  
His secrets have secrets."

He then gestures to Banner with the silver packet.

"It’s bugging him to, isn’t it?

"Uh, Aah, I just wanna finish my  
work here and-"

"Doctor?" Steph asked uncertainly.

"A warm light for all mankind." Banner continued. "Loki’s jab at Fury about the Cube."

"I heard it."

"Well, I think that was meant for you." He gestures to Stark, who offers him a blueberry. "Even if Barton didn’t tell Loki about the tower, it was still all over the news."

"The Stark Tower? That big ugly-" Stark gives her a look. "-building in New York?"

"It’s powered by an arc reactor, self-sustaining energy source." Banner said then turns to Tony. "That building will run itself for, what, a year?"

"It’s just the prototype." Tony said. "Me and my friend are still working on it. It has some… issues when it comes to the reactor."

He then turns to Steph.

"I’m kind of the only name in clean energy right now, that’s what he’s getting at."

He then waves the blueberry packet at her face.

"So, why didn’t SHIELD bring him in on the Tesseract project?" Banner said, looking at them with questions in his eyes. "What are they even doing in the energy business in the first place?"

"I should probably look into that as soon as my decryption program finishes breaking into all of SHIELD’s secure files."

Steph blinked then turned to him.

"I’m sorry." She said. "But did you just say-"

"Jarvis has been running it since I hit the bridge." Tony told them. "In a few hours I’ll know every dirty secret SHIELD has ever tried to hide. Blueberry?"

"I'm allergic." She said swiftly and Tony raised a brow at that. "Yet you’re confused about why they didn’t want you around."

"An intelligence organization that fears intelligence?" Tony deadpans. "Historically not awesome.

"I think Loki’s trying to wind us up." She told them, ignoring him. "This is a man who means to start a war and if we don’t stay focused he’ll succeed. We have orders, we should follow them."

Tony scrunched his face and wrinkled his nose.

"Following’s not really my style." He told her.

She raised a brow at him.

"And you’re all about style, aren’t you?" She said.

"Out of the people in this room, which one is "A" wearing a spangly outfit and "B" not of use?"

"Steph." Banner said as he turns to her. "Tell me none of this smells a little funky to you?"

She just stared at them.

"Just find the Cube." She said before turning on her heel and leaving the room.

Tony pointed at her retreating figure.

"That’s the guy my dad never shut up about?" He said. "Well, looks like I know the reason now because turns out she's a woman- a hot one at that. Wondering if they shouldn’t have kept her on ice."

Bruce frowned at him.

"Tony." He said. "You don't think cap and your father used to be a thing, are you?"

Tony just shrugged and turns back to the monitors.

Bruce's frown deepened.

"Tony." He sighed. "Your father was like years younger than her when they met-"

"Age are just numbers, doctor." He said. "Pretty sure you know that. Dad said they used to fondue, didn't understand it until now. What else is the reason why dad kept looking for her? Out of debt because she took care of him? Doesn't sound right to me."

The doctor just rubbed his face.

"She's not wrong about Loki." He told him, changing the subject. "He does have the jump on us."

"What he’s got is an ACME dynamite kit. It’s gonna blow up in his face, and I’m gonna be there when it does."

"I’ll read all about it."

Tony hummed.

"Mhm, or you’ll be suiting up with the rest of us." He said.

Banner sighed.

"Now, you see I don’t get a suit of armor." He told him. "I’m exposed, like a nerve, it’s a nightmare.

"You know, I’ve got a cluster shrapnel, trying every second to crawl its way into my heart." Tony told him then taps the reactor on his chest. "This stops it. This little circle of light. It’s part of me now, not just armor. It’s a terrible privilege."

"But you can control it."

"Because I learned how."

"It’s different."

Tony wipes clean the screen between them that Banner was working on.

"Hey, I read all about your accident." Tony said. "That much Gamma exposure should’ve killed you."

"So you’re saying that the Hulk- the Other Guy- saved my life?" Bruce said in a low tone. "That’s nice. That’s nice sentiment. Saved it for- what?"

Tony just shrugged.

"I guess we’ll find out."

"You may not enjoy that."

"And you just might."

A woman forces open the entrance to a storage room. 

She walks in, looks around then silently jumps up to a catwalk above.

"You're not the only one, Stark."

"When I first came to earth, Loki’s rage followed me here and your people paid the price. And now again. In my youth I courted war."

"War hasn’t started yet. You think you can make Loki tell us where the Tesseract is?"

"I do not know. Loki’s mind is far afield, it’s not just power he craves, it’s vengeance upon me. There’s no pain would prise his need from him."

"A lot of guys think that, until the pain starts."

"What are you asking me to do?"

"I’m asking, what are you prepared to do?"

"Loki is a prisoner."

Fury raised his eye to the God.

"Then why do I feel like he’s the only person on this boat that wants to be here?"

Loki is pacing in the cell. 

Natasha walks up behind him.

The God of Mischief looks up.

"Hm. There’s not many people that can sneak up on me." He said.

"But you figured I’d come." She told him.

He grinned.

"After. After whatever tortures Fury can concoct, you would appear as a friend, as a balm. And I would cooperate."

"I wanna know what you’ve done to Agent Barton."

"I’d say I’ve expanded his mind."

"And once you’ve won?" She asks. "Once you’re king of the mountain. What happens to his mind?"

"Is this love, Agent Romanoff?"

"Love is for children." She told him. "I owe him a debt."

"Tell me."

"Before I worked for SHIELD, I uh- well, I made a name for myself. I have a very specific skill set. I didn’t care who I used it for, or on. I got on SHIELD’s radar in a bad way. Agent Barton was sent to kill me, he made a different call."

"And what will you do if I vow to spare him?"

She looked into his eyes.

"Not let you out." She said.

The God laughed.

"Ah, no. But I like this. Your world in the balance, and you bargain for one man?"

"Regime’s fall everyday. I tend not to weep over that, I’m Russian, or I was."

"And what are you now?"

"It’s really not that complicated. I got red in my ledger. I’d like to wipe it out."

Loki smirked.

"Can you?" He said. "Can you wipe out that much red? Drakov’s daughter? Sao Paulo? The hospital fire? Barton told me everything. Your ledger is dripping, it’s gushing red, and you think saving a man no more virtuous than yourself will change anything? This is the basest sentimentality. This is a child, a prayer. Pathetic."

From the lab, Banner and Tony stared at the screen.

"ACCESS DENIED"

Tony tries to hack in again.

"...You lie and kill in the service  
of liars…"

Hill runs over to a SHIELD Agent’s computer. 

A message flashes up on the screen.

"VIRUS DETECTED"

Fury walks over and she looks up to him.

"...and killers. You pretend to be  
separate, to have your own code…"

Steph opens a container and in it are HYDRA weapons and equipment.

Memories of the war flashed before her eyes.

She took a step back.

"...something that makes up for the horrors. But they are a part of you, and they will never go away."

Loki slams his fist against the glass and Natasha jumps back.

"I won’t touch Barton! Not until I make him kill you." He said, grinning menacingly like a mad person. "Slowly, intimately, in every way he knows you fear."

Fear echoes in the assassin's face.

"And then he’ll wake just long enough to see his good work."

Natasha turns away from Loki in horror.

"And when he screams I’ll split his skull! This is my bargain, you mewling quim!" He shouted.

A sob escaped the agent and her head hangs low.

"You’re a monster." She whispered.

"Oh, no." He said, grinning once again. "You brought the monster."

Natasha suddenly lifts her head and turns to face Loki, her face dry.

She smirked.

"So, Banner? That’s your play."

Loki looks confused at what just happened.

"What?"

Natasha begins to exit the room.

She turns on her earpiece.

"Loki means to unleash the Hulk. Keep Banner in the lab, I’m on my way. Send Thor as well." She said then stops and faces Loki. "Thank you, for your cooperation."

She then skimmers off.

Fury enters the lab.

"What are you doing, Mr. Stark?" He said, making the two scientist turn to him.

"Uh- kind of been wondering the same thing about you." Tony told him.

"You’re supposed to be locating the Tesseract."

"We are." Banner told the director. "The model’s locked and we’re sweeping for the signature now. When we get a hit, we’ll have the location within half a mile."

"And you’ll get your cube back." Tony added then crossed his arms. "No muss, no fuss. What is Phase Two?"

Footsteps neared and the door slammed open.

Steph enters and slams a large HYDRA gun on the table.

"Phase Two is SHIELD used the Cube to make weapons." She said, her glove covered hands tightened to a fist.

She turns to Tony.

"Sorry, computer was moving a little slow for me." She told him.

"Rogers." The director sighed. "We gathered everything related to the Tesseract. This does  
not mean that we’re-"

"I’m sorry, Nick." Tony pipes up and turns the screen towards him and everyone.

It shows a plan for some a missile.

"Why were you lying?" He said.

Steph's eyes narrowed.

"I was wrong, Director." She said. "The world hasn’t changed a bit."

Thor and Natasha entered the room and Banner looks at her.

"Did you know about this?" He asks her.

"You wanna think about removing yourself from this environment, doctor?" She said instead as she took in everything that's happening inside the room.

The doctor laughed.

"I was in Calcutta." He told her. "I was pretty well removed."

"Loki’s manipulating you." She told him.

He squinted at her.

"And you’ve been doing what exactly?"

"You didn’t come here because I bat my eyelashes at you."

"Yes, and I’m not leaving because suddenly you get a little twitchy." He said. "I’d like to know why SHIELD is using the Tesseract to build weapons of mass destruction."

Fury answered the question for her.

"Because of him." He said as he pointed at Thor.

Thor pointed to himself.

"Me?" He said.

"Last year earth had a visitor from another planet who had a grudge match that leveled a small town. We learned that not only are we not alone, but we are hopelessly, hilariously, out-gunned."

"My people want nothing but peace with your planet." Thor fired.

"But you’re not the only people out there, are you?" Fury fired back. "And, you’re not the only threat. The world’s filling up with people who can’t be matched, they can’t be controlled."

"Like you controlled the cube." Steph told him dryly.

Thor then pointed at the bald man.

"Your work with the Tesseract is what drew Loki to it, and his allies." He said, a vein throbbing on his forehead. "It is the signal to all the realms that the earth is ready for a higher form of war!"

"A higher form?!" 

"You forced our hand!" Fury shouted right after the captain let out an indignant shout. "We had to come up with some-"

"Stop making excuses-"

"Nuclear deterrent! ’Cause that always calms everything right down." Tony joins in the bickering match.

Everyone becomes hostile and begins cutting each other off.

"Remind me again how you made your fortune, Stark?" Fury challenges, looking straight at the billionaire.

"Don't join him into this!" Steph snapped. "I’m sure if he still made weapons, Stark would be neck deep-"

"Wait-Wait! Hold on!" Tony cuts her off. "How is this now about me?"

"I’m sorry, isn’t everything?" She deadpans.

"I thought humans were more evolved than this." Thor muttered.

Everyone begins arguing over each other once again.

"Excuse me, did we come to your planet and blow stuff up?" Fury snapped.

Thor points to himself.

"Tis your champion." He said.

"YOU’RE NOT MY CHAMPION!"

"Are you boys really that naive?" Natasha drawled. "S.H.I.E.L.D monitors potential threats."

Tony turns to Thor and Steph.

"You furious? I’m furious."

Banner turns to Romanoff.

"And Captain America is on the threat poll?" He asked sarcastically.

The agent glared at him.

"We all are!"

"That’s not your concern, doctor." Fury tells him.

As they argue, the scepter behind them glows strongly.

"You’re on that list?" Stark said as he turns to Rogers. "Are you above or below angry bees?"

Steph pressed her lips into a thin line.

"I swear to God, Stark." She said, her tone hard. "One more crack-"

"You’re a threat." Tony told her. "Verbal threat! I feel threatened!"

"Show some respect." She told him, finally having enough with his antics.

Is this what everyone felt back then everytime she picks an argument with them?

Sure isn't fun.

"Respect what?!" Tony retorted.

Banner sees Thor and realized why he's there.

To control the monster.

"Yeah! Mad handle now, that'll be good!" The doctor shouted.

"Transport six-six-five-oh. Please relay your form code. Got you on the computer but not on the data log. What is your haul? Over."

"Arms to ammunition. Over."

A man readies his bow.

"You speak of control, yet you court chaos!" Thor roared back to the doctor.

"It’s his MO, isn’t it?" Banner said, his voice dripping with sarcasm. "I mean, what are we, a team? No, no, no. We’re a chemical mixture that makes chaos. We’re- we’re a time bomb!"

"You need to step away." Fury told him.

Tony scoffed.

"Why shouldn’t they guy let off a little steam?"

"You know damn well why." Steph said. "Back off."

Tony smirked and turned to her.

"Oh, I’m starting to want you to make me." He said.

She took a menacing step forward.

"Yeah, big man in a suit of armor. Take that off, what are you?"

"Genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist."

"I know guys with none of that worth  
ten of you-"

"What? Like you? Sorry to break it to you cap, but you're no man."

Stephanie's gaze hardened.

"Me being a woman doesn't make me less of a man than you." She spatted. "I’ve seen the footage. The only thing you really fight for is yourself. You’re not the guy to make the sacrifice play, to lay down on a wire and let the other guy crawl over you."

"I think I would just cut the wire." Tony told her.

"Always a way out." She said. "You know, you may not be a threat, but you better stop pretending to be a hero."

Tony scoffed once again.

"A hero, like you?" He huffed as he took some step forward until they're toe-to-toe, their eyes connecting. "You’re a laboratory experiment, Rogers. Everything special about you came out of a bottle."

The ramp opens and Barton nocks an arrow, takes aim and lets it loose. 

The arrow swings in the air and attaches to the side of one of the carrier’s enormous engines, flashing.

Steph smirked.

"Put on the suit." She told him. "Let’s go a few rounds."

From the corner, Thor laughed.

"You people are so petty, and tiny."

Tony makes a noise at the tiny comment but ignores him, focusing on the blue eyes that is piercing against his.

"Yeah, this is a team." Banner muttered under his breath.

Fury turns to the slightly stressed man.

"Agent Romanoff." He started. "Would you escort Dr. Banner back to his-"

"BANNER WHERE?" Bruce yelled. "YOU RENTED MY ROOM!"

Fury inwardly sighed.

"The cell was just-"

"IN CASE YOU NEEDED TO KILL ME. BUT YOU CAN’T, I KNOW, I TRIED!"

He stops, everyone is staring at him at his sudden outburst.

He hang his head.

"I got low." He said, now in a normal tone. "I didn’t see an end so I put a bullet in my mouth and the other guy spit it out. So I moved on, I focused on helping other people. I was good until you dragged me back into this freak show and put everyone here at risk. You wanna know my secret, Agent Romanoff? You wanna know how I stay calm?"

Everyone is watching him, Fury and Natasha reach for their guns.

"Doctor Banner." Steph said calmly. "Put down the scepter."

Banner looks down, surprised, to see the spear in his hand.

The monitor makes a noise, signaling the Tesseract has been located. 

Banner puts the scepter back on the table and walks over to the screen on the other side of the room.

"Got it!" Tony said in triumph.

Bruce turns and smiles at them.

"Sorry, kids. You don’t get to see my party trick after all." He said.

"You located the Tesseract?" Thor asked as he straightened.

"I can get there faster." Tony said.

Steph sighed.

"Look." She said. "All of us-"

"The Tesseract belongs on Asgard." Thor said, cutting her off. "No human is a match for it."

Stark turns to leave but Rogers holds him back.

"You’re not going alone." She told him.

He smacks away her hand.

"You gonna stop me?" He asked.

She glared, finally having enough of everything.

"Put on the suit, let’s find out."

Tony smirked.

"I’m not afraid to hit an old lady."

Steph crosses her arms and took a step closer until they're face-to-face once again.

"Put on the suit."

Banner sighed and turns then sees something on the monitor.

He stiffens.

"Oh my God."

Barton kneels down and presses a button on his bow. 

The arrow head explodes.

The blast destroys one of the engines.

Everyone in the lab suddenly came flying to different directions. 

Fury and Thor fall to the ground behind a table.

Tony and Steph are blown to the entry way.

Banner and Natasha were sent flying out of the Wishbone lab and into the lower equipment room.

Pieces of flaming debris fall to earth.

Steph and Tony exchanged glances.

"Put on the suit." She told him.

"Yep."

They both scramble up to their feet and Steph helps Tony up as the two run out of the lab.

People are running around, yelling and grabbing guns while the monitors are beeping wildly. 

SHIELD Techs are panicking.

SHIELD Agents are gearing up and running to their stations.

"All hands engaged." The voice from the intercom said.

The whole place is hectic.

On the hallway, an agent frantically runs down the hall, smoke is dispensing from some pipes.

Fury sits up, groaning.

He turns to his earpiece.

"Hill!"

Hill is standing on her command area. 

She is looking at a screen.

"Number Three engine is down." She said. 

"We’ve been hit." A female SHIELD tech told her.

Hill runs over to a bridge tech’s station.

"Did we get a run in? Talk to me."

"We got a fire in Engine Three."

"The line looks mostly in tact but it’s impossible to get out there to make repairs while we’re in the air."

"We lose one more engine we won’t be." Maria said before turning back to her earpiece. "Somebody’s gotta get outside and  
patch that engine."

"Stark, you copy that?"

"I’m on it."

Coulson runs down to the steps.

"Coulson, initiate defensive lock down in the contingent center. Then get to the armory." Fury told him through his comm.

"Romanoff!" A voice shouted on her ear.

Natasha’s leg is trapped under a very large pipe. 

She tries pulling herself painfully free. 

She groans in pain. 

She gives up. 

Banner is in the corner spacing out, he is fine but he is making very wired moments.

Her hand moves up to her comm.

"Okay!"

Barton and his men have landed and are making their way across the deck and over to an air vent.

Barton signals his men to kick in the vent and they do.

The grating is kicked in and the men jump down. 

Barton gives them orders.

"Keep that engine down." He said to the first three then turns to the other two. "Detention, wait for camera to go dark."

Then the last ones.

"Stay close."

Tony and Steph run through a dim, debris-filled hall.

He turns to her.

"Find engine three. I’ll meet you there." He told her.

She nodded and peels off as Tony approaches a tech room. 

Inside, Tony’s Iron Man suit stands waiting, lit from above in all its glory.

In the dim light, Banner's struggles to suppress the rage, but his face is growing, changing slowly.

Natasha is pulling herself painfully free again, talking to him.

"Doctor?" She said. "Bruce, you gotta fight it.  
This is just what Loki wants. We’re gonna be okay. Listen to me."

Two maintenance guys runs in.

"You hurt?" One of them asks.

Natasha waves them away.

She turns back to him.

"We’re gonna be okay." She told him. "Right? I swear on my life I will get you out of this, you will walk away, and never ever-"

"Your life?" Bruce growled.

His voice has the change in it, the bitter amusement is morphing to a growled threat. 

Banner begins to shift, shirt tearing, he throws himself away from Romanoff who looks terrified.

He then turns to look at her, transforming just as the lights go out.

"Bruce." She whispered.

A flash of green and a loud roar.

The Hulk, gets unsteadily to his feet.

Romanoff wrenches her foot free and stands, looking and the Hulk turns to look at her. 

She turns and runs up the catwalk stairs as the Hulk chases her.

She swings over a catwalk, and rolls under a turbine as the Hulk tears down the stairs. 

Natasha jumps through smallnplaces as the Hulk grabs after her, roaring loudly. 

She crawls away under pipes.

"Bring the carrier to a one-eight-zero south. Take us to the water."

"We’re blind. Navigation recalibrated after the engine failure."

"Is the sun coming up?"

"Yes, sir."

"Then put us on the left. Get us over water. One more turbine goes down then we drop."

Steph has just arrived at the damaged part of the carrier.

She turns around.

"Stark! Stark, I’m here!" She shouted.

Tony, in full Iron Man armor flies close to the engine.

"Good. Let’s see what we got." He said.

He begins to examine the engine, his suit scanning through the different levels of machinery.

He begins muttering to himself.

"I gotta get this super conducting cooling system back online before I can access the rotors, work on dislodging the debris."

He then turns to Steph.

"I need you to get to that engine control panel and tell me which relays are in overload position." He told her.

Rogers jumps and swings herself over to the control panel and opens it up while Iron Man works on the engine.

"What’s it look like in there?" Tony asked through the comm.

"It seems to run on some form of electricity." She told him.

"Well, you're not wrong."

He blast away.

It was dark.

The Hulk steps towards her. 

Natasha is groaning, unable to move when the Hulk backhands her into a wall. 

He raises a fist, about to strike, when he is suddenly tackled through a wall by Thor.

The two roll into a docking area with planes and personnel run from the room. 

The two circle one another, as Thor  
takes the attack in, the Hulk strikes, throwing wild punches as Thor ducks and weaves. 

Hulk brings down a fist and Thor holds it above him, on his knees.

"We’re not your enemies, Banner!" Thor  
shouted. "Try to think!"

Hulk punches Thor across the room and through a container.

Iron Man blasts away debris from the engine with his beam.

"’Kay, the relays are intact." Steph told him, her voice echoing inside his helmet.

Steph then pushes the engine control panel back in.

She turned to her comm again.

"What’s our next move?"

"Even if I clear the rotors, this thing won’t re-engage without a jump." Tony replied as he observed the broken engine. "I’m gonna have to get in there and push."

"Well, if that thing gets up to speed, you’ll get shredded." She told him through her earpiece.

"Then stay in the control unit and reverse polarity long enough to disengage maglev and that should-"

"Speak English!"

Tony rolled his eyes inside his helmet.

"See that red lever?"

Cap looks to her side.

"It’ll slow the rotors down long enough for me to get out. Stand by it, wait for my word."

"This is madness." Steph muttered under her breath then makes her way over the lever.

Coulson makes his way over to the armory door. 

"We’ve got perimeter breach. Hostiles are in SHIELD gear. Call out to every junction." The voice from the intercom said.

Coulson pushes down on a switch and scans his eyeball.

"We’ve got the Hulk and Thor on Research Level Four. Levels Two and Three are gone."

"Sir, the Hulk will tear this place apart."

"Get his attention."

"Escort 6-Oh, proceed to Wishbone and-"

Outside, a fighter jet is slowly pulling up to the helicarrier, Maria Hill's voice echoed over the jet radio.

"...engage hostile. Don’t get too  
close."

"Copy."

The jet flies to where Hulk and Thor are fighting, seemingly evenly matched.

"Target acquired. Target engaged."

He fires his guns toward Hulk. 

The barrage of bullets bounce off of Hulk. 

He roars, running at the window. 

Hulk crashes through it, leaping at the jet.

"Target angry. Target angry."

Hulk lands on the nose of the jet and tears at the metal as it swerves in the air. 

The pilot tries to eject himself but the Hulk grabs him and throws him off to the side. 

Then pilot’s parachute opens and the plane explodes, sending Hulk plummeting to the earth.

Iron Man saws off pieces of debris with a laser. 

He jumps on them, knocking them off the rotors.

On Stephanie's side, her hearing became sharp as she heard footsteps.

She turns.

A pair of Loki’s men engage, one throws a grenade. 

Grumbling very darkly under her breath, she jumps into the air and slaps it away. 

She lands back on the carrier and fights them off, standing close to the lever. 

Cap then jumps onto a catwalk, picks up a machine gun, and begins firing at the men down to their knees and shoulders.

That should keep them from fighting.

Natasha sits in the carnage of the Hulk’s rampage, shaking.

A static noise and she slowly lifts a hand to her earpiece.

"It’s Barton." Fury said through the small device. "He took out our systems. He’s headed for the detention lab. Does anybody copy?"

"This is Agent Romanoff. I copy."

Natasha staggers to her feet. Ready.

Iron Man is trying to push the rotor.

"Stark, we’re losing altitude." Fury told him and Tony winced, unpleased of hearing his voice inside his metallic helmet.

"Yep, noticed."

Iron Man flies in between the rotors and begins to push, slowly picking up speed as sparks fly.

Thor runs into the room where Loki’s contained. 

He sees the door slide up and runs over to Loki, only to go straight through him. 

Loki reappears behind him and closes the door, locking Thor inside.

Loki frowned at him.

"Are you ever not going to fall for that?"

Thor hits the cage with his hammer, the cage cracks but itnbegins to shake off the bolts and shudders.

The God of Mischief laughs.

"The humans think us immortal. Shall we test that?"

Loki moves to open the chute beneath the cell, dropping Thor to, what for any regular person, would be certain death.

Coulson suddenly appears, wielding a large prototype Phase Two weapon.

"Move away please." He said, pointing the gun to him.

Loki steps back from the panel. 

Coulson gestures to the gun.

"Do you like this?" He asked. "We started working on the prototype after you sent the Destroyer. Even I don’t know what it does. Do you wanna find out?"

Coulson prepares to fire the weapon when 

Loki disappears, reappearing behind him and thrusting the point of his spear through Coulson’s chest. 

He yells and drops to the floor.

"NO!" Thor shouted.

Loki just smiled and returns to the panel, opening the chute and pressing the button which sends the cell and Thor, falling from the ship.

Coulson is slumped on the floor and Loki turns to leave.

"You’re going to lose." The agent told him.

Loki stops and turns back to him.

"Am I?" He said.

"It’s in your nature."

Loki grinned.

"Your heroes are scattered, your floating fortress falls from the sky." He said. "Where is my disadvantage?"

"You lack conviction."

"I don’t think I-"

Coulson fires the weapon, which shoots a blast of fire similar to that of the Destroyer, sending Loki flying through a wall.

"So that’s what it does."

The helicarrier is still falling. 

Iron Man is attempting to kick start the engine by manually moving the huge rotors. 

He is pushing the blades, flying faster and faster until they start spinning on their own and the ship levels off.

"Cap hit the lever!"

No answer.

"Cap?"

Still none.

"Rogers!"

"I need a minute here." Her voice echoed to his helmet.

He sighed.

"Lever, now!"

Steph pulls away from the incoming men who are attacking her and jumps back to the lever, dodging bullets as she did so.

Iron Man is pushed back up against one of the rotors, now spinning too fast for him to escape

"Uh-oh." He said.

Iron Man is sucked into the blades and is spun wildly around before Cap manages to pull the lever and he is able to fly out.

A stray metal hits his thrusters as he nears the Captain's location and he immediately looses altitude.

"Not good!"

Steph falls to the side when she is forced over the edge by a gunman, almost dropping off the carrier only for her hand to grab on a stray wire.

She hangs from the side of the ship by a power cord as the men turns and left her.

Groaning, she hauls herself up, only to hear faltering thrusters above her and a metallic hand grabbed on her foot.

With a yell, she falls further off the ramp and she grabs on the wire more tightly.

Heart beating fast, she looks down and saw Tony dangling there with her.

"What the-"

"Stray metal hit me." He explained. "Lost control of the thrusters."

The metal where the wire is holding on creaks and with a jerk, they suddenly got lowered even more, causing both of them to yell in surprise and for Tony to loose his grip on her foot.

Moving fast, she loosens her grip on the wire and grab him with her other hand, the metal creaking again at their sudden movement.

They both froze.

Slowly, Steph looks up and trains her eyes on the wire.

"Oh God."

Barton is walking along a passage catwalk. 

Natasha appears behind him and he quickly turns and shoots a an arrow which flies past her. 

She pushes his hand.

He charges her and she kicks him, then rolls underneath some pipes, popping up on the other side of the catwalk, kicking him in the knee. 

He shoots another arrow which she dodges by dropping across to the next passage. 

Barton follows her.

They fight along the catwalk. 

The fight is very even.

Barton tries hitting her with the bow and she pulls on the.string. 

They fight some more, headbutting and punching. 

They both pull out daggers.

"Jarvis?"

"Rebooting thruster functions in twelve minutes."

"That's not good."

"What's not good?"

"Nothing blondie, just hang in there."

The metal creaks even more.

Natasha and Barton are still fighting. 

Natasha grabs Barton's arm and thrusts it back. 

He groans as he throws the dagger to his free hand. 

Natasha grabs that hand too but he hoists her against a wall.

They fight again.

Stephanie's blonde hair flew around her face as they both hang in there, her hand tightly gripping on the wire and the other to the metal encased man who is currently arguing with his AI inside his helmet.

"Jarvis, any other way to speed things up buddy? We're currently hanging on a very thin thread here, literally."

The metal creaks and they went down a little more inches.

"I'm afraid hurrying the process may cause more complications, sir." Jarvis's voice drawled inside his helmet.

A dent breaks and the two froze again as the metal fell, the metal where the power chord is attached slowly begins to unscrew a little seconds faster than before.

Apparently, the gunmen cuts the wire before they entirely left her, ensuring her fall.

Smart.

"Ask for help." Steph said, her eyes not leaving the wire. "I can't reach my comms."

Tony grunted.

"What do you think I've been doing?" He snapped. "I've been asking for help here for who knows how long and none of them are answering! See? This is payback. We fixed their engine so their flying ginormous transportable camp won't fall and they ignore us."

"Maybe none of them are available."

"Whatever cap, should've just stayed in that freezer of yours."

"Are you seriously trying to pick up an argument with me right now?"

Barton grabs Natasha’s hair and pulls, exposing her neck to his dagger. 

Romanoff sinks her teeth into his arm and he  
lets go, trying to force her down when she spins, throwing Barton into the railing. 

He falls to the ground, groaning, then looks up.

His eyes widened.

"Natasha!"

She sends him a left hook.

The wire jerked violently and the two became silent once again.

Looking up, Steph's blood run cold when she saw the chord has pulled the metal off the wall where it's hanging and is now only stopped by a rail that is bound to give in anytime soon.

They don't have enough time.

Looking down, her eyes landed on the billionaire who is now urging the reboot to go faster.

Not enough time.

If she waits, both of them are going to fall, and there's no guarantee that Stark's thrusters will work before they reach the ground.

They'll die.

Coming up with a decision, she nods to herself.

"Stark." She said, causing the man to look up to her. "I'm going to toss you up."

The man's eyes widened.

"What?" He said, dumbfounded as his brain immediately pictures the aftermath if she does that.

Because of her strength, there's no doubt that she can toss him up to safety but in exchange, she's going to have to sacrifice.

He immediately begins to protest.

"No!" He yelled. "Stop being a hero, Rogers!"

"In the count of three, I'm going to toss you." She told him as if she didn't heard his protest at all. "Get ready."

She begins to swing, making the rail creak.

"No! Stop, stop!"

Her hand flexed on his steel covered hand.

"Jarvis!"

"Speeding up the process may cause further damage-"

"One." She begins, her tone not leaving any room for arguments.

"Just do it!"

"Rebooting thruster functions in ten."

"Two."

"Hello? Anyone there? Romanoff? Hill? Hell, even the pirate?"

No answer.

"Damnit."

Steph made her final swing.

"Three!"

"Jarvis!"

Tony felt a strong tug on his right arm then felt himself getting thrown upwards.

He flails as he hit the metal ceiling of the carrier only to land on the broken floor.

The railing broke.

"Thruster functions back online."

He pulls himself up.

"About time!"

He jumps.

"Hello? Anyone there? Romanoff? Hill? Hell, even the pirate?"

Natasha frowns then reaches for her comm.

"Stark?"

Her comm is broken.

The railing flew past her and the chord that she's been holding onto is lost from her grip.

Her hair flew around her face as she freefalls, accepting her fate as her eyes trained on the heavens above, knowing that she'll be there soon.

Her eyes closed.

This is it.

That is until she heard a sharp noise and strong pair of arms wrapped around her.

Her blue ones opened, shocked.

They started flying upwards, back to the carrier where she fell from.

Breathing heavily, Tony flew them back, only that one of his thrusters starts to falter and he speeds up, sending them crashing inside where she tossed him up, his metal encased arms tightening while one of his hands went up to the back of her head, providing shield.

They came rolling around the floor.

Rolling past through sparks and sharp jags of metal scattered around when the engine got blown, they came to an abrupt stop.

Groaning inside his suit, Tony snapped his mask open and look up.

Above him, still holding tightly, Steph panted before opening her eyes and raising her head, her eyes landing to his face and into his brown ones.

Tony didn't move.

Under her gaze, he's stuck.

Staring, Steph broke the spell as she pulls herself up.

"Get up." She told him as she gets up to her feet. "Fight's still not over."

She then turns and leaves the room, leaving him lying there.

He blinked.

"Huh." He said, almost breathlessly before he begins to hoist himself up.

Sparks erupted from his feet.

"Thrusters are severely damaged, sir."

"Yeah." He grunted, getting up to his feet. "Figured that out pretty much."

From the side, a man with a bullet hole on his shoulder along with the other unconscious men with the same wounds groaned and looked around, confused.

"What's going on?" The man asked, groaning as he clutched his bleeding shoulder.

Tony pointed one of his repulsors at him and fired, sending the man back to sleep.

He then hummed as he walks away.

"Glad to know these are still working."

Coulson, slumped on the floor with the gun in his lap. 

Running footsteps were heard and someone kneels down by him.

A gloved hand held his head.

"Coulson! Hey, hey." Blue eyes pierced against him and he turns.

"Cap?" He croaked out.

The blurry figure nodded.

"Yes, it's me." Steph said. "Hey, hey! Listen, focus on me. Breathe."

Heavy clanking noise was heard behind him and Steph shouted over her shoulder.

"Stark! Get in here!"

Loud noises and heavy sounds of metal falling down the floor, another figure kneels beside him.

Steph grabbed Tony's hands and have it pressed against the agent's bleeding chest.

"Keep pressure on it, oh God."

Tony winced as his hands got covered with warm crimson blood but didn't say anything as Steph bit on her glove and pull it off, showing small, pale hands.

"Eyes on me, keep your eyes open soldier." She ordered him as she fumbled with the small kit she had on her utility belt that Howard made for her a long time ago.

Now filled with new and upgraded things, she pulls out a small mask and unfolded it, pressing it against his mouth, making him breathe a lot more easier.

He gasped and Steph hold him still, one hand still pressing firmly on the mask.

"Stay calm." She told him. "You'll be alright, you'll be alright."

The blood comes rushing out faster and Tony turns to her, alarmed.

"Cap, I don't think-"

"This is Captain Rogers. We need medical assistance, there's an injured man here in Detention Room. Loki's nowhere in sight. Agent Coulson's down I repeat, Agent Coulson's down! We need medic."

She turns back to the man and coaxed him to keep his eyes open.

Tony pressed his lips into thin line as he watches, keeping his hands firmly against the agent's chest despite of how fruitless it is.

"Keep your eyes open, keep it open, we're here. Help will come soon just hold on- Jesus." 

Thundering footsteps and Fury came in with the medical team.

He kneels beside them and Phil's dropping eyes landed on him.

"I’m sorry boss." He choked out. "They got rabbited."

"Just stay awake." Fury told him. "Eyes on me."

"Oh I’m clockin’ out here."

"Not an option."

"It’s okay, boss. This was never gonna work- if they didn’t have something- to-"

His breathing halts.

Steph froze.

Fury turns and placed a gentle hand under her elbow and stands to let the medical team  
through. 

Stark stands after them, his hands covered in blood, his eyes not leaving the dying man.

He leans against the railing.

Fury kept his hold on the shocked captain and lead her out, doing everything in his power to not have her breakdown that moment, due to unspoken traumas of the war.

Steph stared onwards, tears threatening to fall as the director treats her as if she's some fragile glass.

Maybe she is.

Maybe for once, she needs to stop acting tough.

Stephanie sat silently on one of the chairs in the conference table, her red gloves folded in front of her.

Tony and Fury are also gathered at the table. 

Hill stands on the side. 

In the silence, Fury suddenly pulls a handful of cards out.

"These were in Phil Coulson’s jacket." He said before turning to Stephanie who's watching him. "Guess he never did get you to sign them."

He then tossed and scatters it on the table.

Her eyes landed on it.

Some are wet with blood.

"We’re dead in the air up here." Fury continued, sighing as he arched back. "Our communications, location of the cube, Banner, Thor. I got nothing for you. Lost my one good eye. Think I had that coming."

He then stood and begins to make his way around the table towards the captain and Tony.

"Yes, we were going to build an arsenal with the Tesseract." He admitted. "I never.put all my chips on that number, though, because I was playing something even riskier. There was an idea, Stark knows this, called the Avengers Initiative."

He then reaches a chair between the two.

"The idea was to bring together a group of remarkable people, see if they could become something more." He said. "See if they could work together when we needed them to, to fight the battles that we never could. Phil Coulson died still believing in that idea, in heroes."

Silence and Tony stands and walks out.

Fury watches after him.

"Well, it’s an old fashioned notion."

Steph eyed the cards.

Picking up one, her slender fingers wrapped tightly around it.

It's the vintage Captain America cards.

Thor makes his way over the Mjolnir. 

He hesitates to pick it up, fearing that he is not worthy. 

As he stood there by the dry grass, he clenches his fist.

Banner wakes, naked in a pile of rubble. 

"You fell out of the sky." A man from the corner said.

Eyes adjusting to the light, the dazed doctor looks up and saw an old security guard standing over him.

He groans as he realizes what happened.

"Did I hurt anyone?" He asked, eyes landing on the destructed warehouse where the Hulk fell.

"There’s nobody around here to get hurt." The man told him before shrugging. "You did scare the hell out of some pigeons though."

"Lucky." Banner murmured.

"Or just good aim. You were awake when you fell."

He turns back to him.

"You saw?" He asked.

"The whole thing." The guard said. "Right through the ceiling. Big and green and buck ass nude. Here."

The man then throws him some clothes, and Banner begins to pull on it.

"Didn’t think those would fit you until you shrunk down to a regular size fella." The man added as he watched Bruce put on the clothes.

"Thank you."

"Are you an alien?" The old man suddenly asked.

Banner blinked.

"What?"

The man shrugged, still standing over the pile of rubble.

He pointed up to the skies.

"From outer space, an alien?"

Bruce shook his head.

"No."

"Well then, son, you’ve got a condition."

Banner stood up and steps down from the pile of rubble in the warehouse, pulling on the shirt.

"So, which one is it?" The man continued to ask.

He turns to him again, confused.

"Sorry?"

"Are you a big guy that gets all little, or a little guy that, ah- sometimes blows up large?"

Bruce hesitated, thinking about it.

"You know- I’m not even sure." He admitted.

"You got somewhere to go?"

He hesitated again.

"Stark Tower. I- no."

The Security Guard looks at him.

"Yes?"

"I’d expect some confusion of the mind, since your body’s kind of all over the place, but it has to be one or the other." The Security Guard then gestures Banner to follow him.

"I know where I could do the most good, but it’s where I can do the most harm." The doctor said.

"Well, that’s no different than anybody else." The man told him as they walk out the doors. "Me? I’m here is Jersey where I can’t do much of either. And since I’m not likely to move on from this placement, you may as well- pilfer my ride."

The Security Guard then gestures to an old motorcycle parked outside.

Banner turns to him, unsure.

"I don’t know which way to go." He said.

The man just smiled and patted him at the shoulder.

"Your mind’s already made up, son. The rest of you will follow."

Barton is strapped to a hospital bed. 

Natasha sits by him as he strains against the bonds, breathing hard and shaking his head.

"Clint." She said in a calming tone. "You’re gonna be alright."

The man turned his head to her.

"You know that?" He asked. "Is that what you  
know? I gotta go in though. I have to flush him out!"

"You gotta level out." She told him. "It’s gonna  
take time."

"You don’t understand." He said. "Have you ever had someone take your brain and.play? Pull you out and stuff something else in? You know what it’s like to be unmade?"

"You know that I do."

The man just sighed then leaned back to his pillows.

"Why am I back?" He asked her. "How did you get him out?"

"Cognitive recalibration." Natasha replied as if it's simple. "I hit you really hard in the head."

The man chuckled.

"Thanks."

She just gave him a small smile before standing up and beginning to remove the strap restraints.

He silently watches her as she did so.

"Natasha." He said quietly, not a moment later. "How many agents?"

"Don’t." She told him sharply as she tugged on the latch before looking down straight into his eyes. "Don’t do that to yourself, Clint. This is Loki. This is monsters and magic and nothing we were ever trained for."

The archer frowned.

"Loki." He said. "He get away?"

"Yeah. I don’t suppose you know where?"

He just shook his head.

"Didn’t need to know." He told her. "Didn’t ask. He’s gonna make his play soon though. Today."

Natasha walks to the door.

"We gotta stop him." She said.

"Yeah?" He raised an eyebrow. "Who’s we?"

She shrugged.

"I don’t know. Whoever is left."

Barton shrugged also.

"Well, if I put an arrow through Loki’s eye socket, I’d sleep better I suppose."

Her lips twitched.

"Now you sound like you." She told him.

"But you don’t." He said. "You’re a spy, not a soldier. Now you want to wade into a war. Why? What did Loki do to you?"

"He didn’t, I just-"

"Natasha."

She just sighed under his gaze.

"I’ve been compromised. I got red in my ledger. I’d like to wipe it out."

Tony stands over a rail back in the Detention room, looking down at a spot where the cylindrical glass cage used to be. 

Silent footsteps and Steph enters the room.

"Was he married?" She asked quietly, her voice above whisper.

He shook his head, acknowledging her presence.

"No. There was a uh- cellist, I think." He replied.

She pursed her lips.

"I’m sorry." She said. "He seemed like a good man."

"He was an idiot."

She turns her head back to him and took little steps forward.

"Why?" She said. "For believing?"

"For taking on Loki alone."

"He was doing his job."

A silent noise erupted from his throat.

"He was out of his league. He should have waited. He should have-"

"Sometimes there isn’t a way out, Tony." She told him, his name coming out of her mouth for the first time.

Tony starts.

"Right. How did that work for him?" He asked, almost close to snapping as he looks up to her with a heavy frown.

She just sighed.

"Is this the first time you’ve lost a soldier?" She asked.

He turned away from her.

"We are not soldiers." He muttered. "I’m not marching to Fury’s fife."

"Neither am I." She told him, gaze hard as steel as she stares at the back of his head. "He’s got the same blood on his hands that Loki does, but right now we gotta put that  
behind us and get this done. Now Loki needs a power source, if we can put together a list-"

Tony looks down at the place Coulson fell, there is a dent in the wall.

"He made it personal." He said.

"That’s not the point."

He turns back to her, gaze blazed with fury.

"That is the point!" He snapped. "That’s Loki’s point. He hit us all right where we live. Why?"

She just stared back at him, lips still pursed.

"To tear us apart." She replied.

He scoffed and huffed as he moves towards her.

"Yeah, divide and conquer is great but- he knows he has to take us out to win, right?" He said, one of his hand moving as he speaks while the other gripped on the rail. "That’s what he wants. He wants to beat us, he wants to be seen doing it. He wants an audience."

She just nodded at him, letting him figure it out on his own.

"Right." She said, carrying him on. "I caught his act in Stuttgart."

"Yeah. That’s just previews, this is- this is opening night. And Loki, he’s a full-tail diva. He wants flowers, he wants parades, he wants a monument built to the skies with his name plastered…"

He then trails off and stares at her, wide-eyed as he finally gets her point from the very beginning.

"Son-of-a-bitch."

From the rooftop of the Stark Tower in Manhattan, Selvig is setting up the device to open the portal.

Barton is in the restroom while Natasha is sitting on the bed.

A blonde woman enters. 

Natasha stood up.

"Time to go." The captain said.

"Go where?" The Russian assassin asked.

"I’ll tell you on the way." She told her. "Can you fly one of those jets?"

Barton enters from the restroom with a towel where he's drying his hands.

"I can." He said.

Cap looks at Natasha, who nods.

She turns back to him.

"Got a suit?" She asked.

The man nodded.

"Yeah." He replied.

The corners of Stephanie's lips twitched.

"Then suit up."

In the field, Thor lifts Mjolnir to the skies.

He summons a bolt of lightening. 

The field grows dark with clouds. 

His armor slowly begins to fly on.

Barton puts on his quiver.

Natasha powers up her Widow’s Bite. Her bracelets light up.

Tony is in a workshop making repairs to his suit as Agents walk by in the background. 

The helmet lights up.

Cap straps her shield onto her back, hair tied back into a braid as she grabs her helmet.

Together, the two master assassins walk side-by-side behind Captain America who is leading them through the lower hangar bay.

They walk onto the jet.

"Hey, you guys aren’t authorized to be in here." A SHIELD engineer said, walking over and stopping them.

Steph trained her eyes to him.

"Son." She said. "Just don’t."

The man faltered and the two agents exchanged matching amused smirks behind her back.

Fury is holding Coulson’s cards, over looking the air deck.

Hill walks up behind him.

"Sir." She said.

"Agent Hill." He nodded.

Her eyes landed on the cards in his hands.

"Those cards." She started. "They were in Coulson’s locker, not in his jacket."

"They needed the push."

They look up and sees the quinjet and Iron Man take off towards the city.

"We’ve got unauthorized departure from Bay Six." The voice from the intercom said.

"They found it." Fury said. "Get our communications back up, whatever you have to do. I want eyes on everything."

The agent nodded.

"Yes, sir."

Iron Man is flying toward the city, his suit is losing power. 

He continues to make his way towards the Stark Tower.

Selvig, still under the control of Loki, is ready to activate the device he created with the Tesseract. 

Iron Man slowly reaches him.

"Sir." Jarvis's artificial voice said from his helmet. "I turned off the arc reactor. The device is already self-sustaining."

Tony nods inside his mask then points his repulsors at the scientist.

"Shut it down, Dr. Selvig." He said.

The man turned to him.

"It’s too late!" He shouted, his eyes clouded like a crazed maniac. "She can’t stop now. She wants to show us something! A new universe."

Tony bit down his annoyance.

"Okay." He said then fires at the barrier around the device, but the Tesseract deflects it, sending the energy outwards, knocking Selvig out and himself back.

"The barrier is pure energy." Jarvis said. "It’s unbreachable."

He grunted.

"Yeah, I got that." He said.

He then looks down to see Loki on the platform outside the penthouse.

"I’m beat."

"Sir, the Mark Seven is not ready for deployment."

"Then skip the spinning rims, we’re on the clock."

He then flew and lands as his suit is deconstructed, robotic arms automatically coming out and detaching his metal armor as he walks through into the tower penthouse, watching Loki carefully. 

Loki walks in as well, his eyes not leaving the billionaire as Tony goes behind his bar like it's just another normal day.

"Please tell me you’re going to appeal to my humanity." The God said.

"Uh- actually, I’m planning to threaten you." The man told him as he grabs for a glass.

Just a normal day.

Loki grins.

"You should have left your armor on for that." He told him.

The man just shrugged.

"Yeah, it’s seen a bit of mileage. You’ve got the uh- blue stick of destiny." He said as he reached for a bottle of Scotch behind him. "Would you like a drink?"

"Stalling me won’t change anything." The God hissed.

"No, no, no- threatening. No drink? You sure? I’m having one."

Tony then begins to pour himself some of the expensive alcoholic beverage on his hand and taking a drink from it, not before adding few cubes of ice as if mocking the God before him.

"The Chitauri are coming." Loki said as he watches him. "Nothing will change that. What have I to fear?"

"The Avengers." Tony replied, taking yet another swig. "It’s what we call ourselves, sort of like a team. ’Earth’s Mightiest Heroes’ type of thing."

The silvertongue smiled and nodded.

"Yes, I’ve met them."

"Yeah?" Tony continued. "Takes us a while to get any 'traction, I’ll give you that one."

He then lowers his glass.

"But, let’s do a head count here." He said. "Your brother, the Demi-God-"

Loki turns away and Tony discretely slips a pair of bracelets onto his wrists as he continued to talk.

"A hot super soldier, a living legend who kind of lives up to the legend. A man with breath-taking anger management issues, a couple of master assassins, and you-"

He pointed at the walking Asgardian.

"-big fella, you’ve managed to piss off every single one of them."

The God smirked.

"That was the plan." He said.

Tony begins to walk to the center of the penthouse where Loki is.

"Not a great plan." The genius said. "When they come, and they will, they’ll come for you."

"I have an army."

The man just shrugged.

"We have a Hulk."

"Oh, I thought the beast had wandered off."

"Yeah- you’re missing the point." Tony said. "There’s no throne, there is no version of this, where you come out on top. Maybe your army comes and maybe it’s too much for us, but it’s all on you. ’Cause if we can’t protect the earth, you can be damned well sure we’ll avenge it."

Loki walks over and pointed his scepter.

"How will your friends have time for me, when they’re so busy fighting you?" He said, grinning maniacally as he places the tip of the scepter over his heart. 

It clinks against the arc reactor.

The God frowned.

"This usually works." He said.

The man shrugged.

"Well, performance issues. You know?"

Loki grabs Tony by the throat and throws him across the room.

"Jarvis, anytime now."

Loki grabs him again.

"You will all fall before me!" He hissed.

"Jarvis." Tony chokes out. "Deploy."

The God sends him crashing through the window and plummeting towards the ground.

"Deploy!" Stark yelled.

Behind Loki back to the penthouse, the Mark Seven suit goes rocketing past and out after Stark.

It catches up to him and, locking on to the bracelets, attaches to him and unfolds to a full suit. 

Tony manages to stop his fall moments before he hits the ground and flies back up to Loki at the window.

"And there’s one other person you pissed off!" He shouted. "His name is Phil."

Iron Man fires a repulsor blast at Loki and he is knocked down. 

Meanwhile the device has powered up and shoots a stream of blue energy at the sky, which opens into a portal where the Chitauri army waits. 

The hoards of aliens begin to fly through.

"Right! Army." Tony muttered inside his helmet.

He then speeds towards the incoming army, shooting at them.

The Chitauri fire back at him. 

He fires more blasts, spinning out the way, dodging the exploding debris.

Iron Man continues flying higher when he is sudden hit by a Chitauri hovercraft. 

He rights himself and releases mini-missiles at the Chitauri, blowing them up.

The citizens get out of their taxis and vehicles, looking to the sky. 

They run for their lives as the Chitauri come  
toward them, blowing up cars, buildings, and the streets.

The Chitauri fire at a restaurant. 

A waitress and her co-workers are left outside and they duck and take cover from the shots. 

When they get the chance, they take off inside  
the cafe.

The waitress and her co-workers, along with the customers look out the window at the destruction that the aliens cause.

Loki walks out on the pad, his Asgardian armor materializing as he looks out over the chaos below. 

Suddenly, Thor lands on the platform.

"Loki, turn off the Tesseract or I’ll destroy it!" The God of Thunder ordered.

"You can’t." The younger God told him. "There is no stopping it. There is only the war!"

"So be it."

Loki leaps at Thor and the two begin to fight, a blast from Loki’s scepter sending one of the letters of STARK falling to the ground.

Civilians are running for their lives, screaming. 

Several police cars show up. 

A police sergeant and a young cop step out of their car where they look up at the Chitauri.

The quinjet flies toward Stark Tower which is beaming the blue stream to the sky.

"Stark." Romanoff's voice echoed inside Tony's helmet. "We’re on a three heading north east."

"What, did you stop for drive-thru? Swing that park, I’m gonna lay ’em out for you."

Iron Man flies fast, leading a troop of Chitauri past the Stark Tower where Thor and Loki are still fight each other.

He flies around the building, takes a sharp turn causing  
some of the troop to crash.

Clint and Natasha are piloting the plane. 

They release the canon gun as Iron Man flies past them at high-speed and they release continuous fire at the troop of Chitauri in front of them. 

They fly through the smoke and up to Stark Tower.

"Sir, we have more incoming."

"Fine. Let’s keep them occupied."

The quinjet comes around a building, blasting the army who are firing at them. 

One of the wings are grazed by Chitauri gunfire. 

They slowly started to fall.

Thor smashes Loki’s head into a glass on the catwalk of Stark Tower. 

They still fight.

"Nat!" Clint shouted from inside the jet as they tried to keep the plane from crashing.

"I see ’em." She replied.

Loki spots the jet. 

He throws Thor to the floor, then blasts one of the jet’s rotor blades with his scepter.

It catches fire. 

Thor saw it and at charges Loki and tackles him as the quinjet falls to the ground. 

Loki and Thor throw punches.

Inside the jet, Natasha and Barton hold on for their dear lives. 

Steph grabs a hold of the roof as the plane grazes buildings and crashes to the street.

Natasha and Barton remove their headsets and open the ramp. 

They exited the jet.

"We gotta get back up there." Steph told them, her helmet worn tightly over her head with her hair tucked inside it, the modulator working once again.

They run onto the overpass, looking up at Stark Tower. 

They freeze as they see a giant armored Leviathan, a warship of the Chitauri as it flies through the portal with more warriors.

They warriors jump onto the side of buildings and into the buildings where they shoot civilians.

She turn on her comms.

"Stark, are you seeing this?"

"Seeing, still working on believing." Tony replied as he fends off the aliens that are heading their way. "Where’s Banner? Has he shown up yet?"

She raised a brow.

"Banner?" She repeated.

"Just keep me posted."

Iron Man flies after the Leviathan.

"Jarvis, find me a soft spot." He said.

The Leviathan tears through buildings, roaring.

Thor holds Loki down and gestures to the chaos in Manhattan below them.

"Look at this!" He said. "Look around you! You think this madness will end with your rule?"

His brother turned to him.

"It’s too late." He said. "It’s too late to stop it."

"No." Thor said, his eyes softening as he hold his brother. "We can, together."

Loki pauses, then slips a knife into his hand and stabs him.

"Sentiment!" The silvertongue scowled.

Thor gets back up and lifts Loki then drops him. 

Loki rolls himself off the edge of the building, only to land on one of the flying Chitauri crafts. 

He flies off with a troop of Chitauri.

Hawkeye and Black Widow are crouched behind a taxi cab. 

Captain America runs over.

"We’ve got civilians trapped." Clint said.

Loki flies over them on the flying crafts.

"Loki." The captain hissed.

Loki and his following troop blew up  
the streets. 

A Japanese family runs away as they are almost shot.

A flying craft flies through a truck.

Loki and the troop come to a busy street, the one where the young cop and the police Sargeant are at and blows up the cars. 

The police and civilians run for their lives.

Back in the overpass, Natasha stands and fires both her guns at an incoming group of Chitauri.

She turns to their captain.

"We got this." She told her. "It’s good. Go!"

"You think you can hold them off?" She asks, gripping her shield.

Barton grins.

"Captain." He said "It would be my genuine pleasure."

Barton then grabs an arrow and shoots it, hitting one alien in the head.

The arrow quickly separates into more arrows, killing three Chitauri aliens.

Cap leaves the other two fighting and jumps off an overpass, rolling onto a bus and into the street.

Barton helps people off a bus as Natasha shoots her pistols at the Chitauri. 

He runs over to Natasha and begins releasing  
arrows as she shoots.

"Just like Budapest all over again!" Natasha said over her shoulder.

"You and I remember Budapest very differently." The archer muttered as he pulled another arrow off his quiver and shoots.

Cap runs through the street towards a group of police shooting at Chitauri. 

He is running and jumping off cars.

"It’s gonna be an hour before they scramble the National Guard." The young cop said.

A Chitauri approaches behind the young cop.

"National Guard!" The Sergeant shouted.

The two duck to avoid a Chitauri blast.

"Does the army know what’s happening here?"

The young cop turns to him.

"Do we?"

A person jumps down on the car in front of them.

"You need men in these buildings." The man in blue suit said as he pointed out directions. "There are people inside and they can be running right into the line of fire. You take them to the basement or through the subway, you keep them off the streets. I need a perimeter as far back as 39th."

The police sergeant raised a brow at him.

"Why the hell should I take orders from you?" He asked.

Two Chitauri warriors attacks the man from behind and he fights them off easily then turns back to the two men. 

The two cops stand in shock.

The police sergeant reacts and walks back to his men.

"I need men in those buildings, lead the people down and away from the streets. We gonna set up a perimeter all the way down to 39th street…"

Iron Man fires a stream of ammunition at the Leviathan which turns to follow him.

"It noticed me." He said. "...yay!"

Stark flies off and the Leviathan follows him.

Barton and Natasha are fighting the warriors up close. 

Barton trips one with his bow. 

He pulls an arrow and stabs it.

Natasha is using her Widow’s Bite on a warrior as she sits on his neck.

She then picks up a Chitauri weapon and uses it to fight off the warriors. 

One warrior tries to slice her head off and she slides, dodging it. 

She jumps to her feet and hits it in the head with the sharp part of the weapon.

Barton knocks over another warrior. 

He grabs an arrow and shoots behind himself, killing another warrior. 

He marches over to another Chitauri and battles him. 

Meanwhile, Natasha is taking on three warriors by herself. 

She shoots one then spins around and stabs one in the neck.

Barton is tackled to the cement by a warrior. 

He groans and stabs one with an arrow then throws the warrior to the ground.

Out of nowhere, another Chitauri attacks him and kicks him onto the trunk of a cab.

His fellow agent stabs a warrior with the Chitauri weapon. 

She hits the other over the head. 

She spins to her knees, aims in one direction, and fires. 

Another Chitauri charges, she spins the weapon in that direction and fires once again.

She continuously fires as Barton fights more aliens in the background.

Barton’s head is slammed into the roof of a car. 

He is then thrown to the ground by a warrior. 

He’s tired, but he continues to fight.

Natasha takes on two more Chitauri. 

They back her onto a taxi cab. 

They hit after her but she moves her head out of the way. 

She gets her footing, and tries to hit them with  
the weapon but a warrior grabs it and throws her feet into the air. 

She lands on the car.

She screams in pain and breathes heavily.

Barton shoots more warriors around them, they are becoming overwhelmed but they keep on. 

Natasha regains her strength, runs to the aid of Barton by firing at Chitauri as he slides and shoots at Chitauri. 

They are becoming surrounded by the Chitauri when Cap rejoins them, hitting the Chitauri out of the way. 

Thor drops down from the tower and kills some of the Chitauri with a bolt of lightening.

"What’s the story upstairs?" The captain asks through the comm.

"The power surrounding the cube is impenetrable." Thor said.

"Thor is right, we gotta deal with these guys." Tony added.

Natasha turns to Steph.

"How do we do this?" She asked.

"As a team." The captain replied.

"I have unfinished business with Loki." Thor grumbled.

Barton readied some arrows.

"Oh yeah? Get in line!" He shouted.

"Save it." The captain told them. "Loki’s gonna keep this fight focused on us and that’s what we need. Without him these things could run wild. We got Stark up top, he’s gonna need us to-"

He then stops as he saw Banner arrive on a motorbike from a distance. 

Blinking, Cap and the others walk over and Banner dismounts, surveying the damage.

"So." Banner said, looking around. "This all seems horrible."

Natasha just shrugged.

"I’ve seen worse." She said.

Banner winced.

"Sorry." He said, looking a little sheepish.

"No, we could- use a little worse."

The captain turned away from them and reached for his comms.

"Stark, we got him."

"Banner?"

"Just like you said."

"Then tell him to suit up. I’m bringing the party to you."

Iron Man flies around a corner and towards the group, followed closely by the Leviathan.

"I don’t see how that’s a party." Natasha said, staring at the thing that's following the flying man behind.

Iron Man draws the creature low and it skims the road.

Banner turns an begins to walk away, towards the Leviathan.

"Doctor Banner." Cap said. "Now might be a really good time for you to get angry."

Banner turns and grins.

"That’s my secret, Cap." He said. "I’m always angry."

He then turns and with a flash of sudden green, Hulk punches the Leviathan, smashing it into the ground.

"Hold On!" Tony shouted above them.

Iron Man blasts a missile at the creature and it explodes, Barton ditches, Thor stands taking the blast, Cap shields Natasha while the Chitauri cries out.

They stood. 

Hulk roars, Hawkeye nocks an arrow, Thor readies Mjolnir, Black Widow loads her gun, Captain America stands ready and Iron Man hovers above them, landing next to the Hulk.

Loki looks down from above.

"Send the rest."

The Avengers look up, watching as more Leviathans and hundreds of warriors fly through the portal.

Black Widow turns to them.

"Guys?"

Iron Man turns to the Captain.

"Call it, Captain."

"Alright, listen up." The captain said.

They all turned to him.

"Until we can close that portal up there, we’re  
gonna use containment." He told them. "Barton, I want you on that roof, eyes on  
everything. Call out patterns and strays. Stark, you got the perimeter. Anything gets more than three blocks out, you turn it back or you turn it to ash."

Hawkeye turns to the metal encased man.

"Wanna give me a lift?" He asked.

"Right. Better clench up, Legolas."

Iron Man grabs Barton and flies him up to the top of a building, then flies off.

The captain then turns to the God of Thunder.

"Thor, You gotta try and bottleneck that portal, slow ’em down. You got the lightning, light the bastards up."

Thor swings Mjolnir and flies off, landing at the top of the Chrysler building and summons a bolt of lightning. 

He sends it shooting out towards the portal, taking out warriors and Leviathan.

The man then turns to Romanoff.

"You and me, we stay here on the ground, keep the fighting here. And Hulk."

Hulk turns around, his face angry.

Cap pointed his glove covered finger upwards.

"Smash."

Hulk grins, then leaps off, taking out dozens of warriors that are on the sides of the buildings grabbing, smashing, and throwing them.

Hulk leaps across the air and slaps a flying craft out of the air.

Amused, Natasha turns to the Captain and grins as she readies her pistol.

"Looks like it's our first girl's day out, cap." She said.

The captain just nodded as he readies his shield.

"Yeah." He said before silently adding under his breath. "Whatever that is."

They run off.

Fury is at his command center watching the news footage.

Hill approaches Fury.

"Sir." She said and he turns to her. "The council is on."

Barton atop a building, fires relentlessly at Chitauri.

"Stark. You gotta lot of strays on your tail." He said through his earpiece.

A troop of Chitauri warriors are following Iron Man as he flies above the streets.

"Just tryin’ to keep them off the streets."

"Well they can’t bank worth a damn."

Barton shoots at crafts. 

He shoots behind his back without looking and misses but the arrow hits another craft, causing it to explode.

Tony blinks inside his helmet as he flew.

"I will roger that."

He then flies by Hawkeye who fires at the crafts, still blowing them up. 

Iron Man swerves behind two crafts and fires at them. He continues taking a series of quick turns as the Chitauri quickly drop, crash, or follow.

"Oh- boy." He muttered.

Stark then goes flying through a tunnel and  
turns tightly at the end, sending the last few crafts crashing into a building.

"Nice call. What else you got?" He asked.

"Well, Thor’s taking out a squadron down on 6th." Clint replied.

"And he didn’t invite me."

Elsewhere, a Leviathan approaches an office building and the inhabitants look on, scared.

Fast and heavy footsteps were heard.

It’s the Hulk, charging through the building, jumping through the window and pulling the creature away from the building.

Natasha is going to town as she fights a warrior. 

She is thrown upon of a car. As the warrior is about to attack, she uses her Widow’s Bite on it, shocking it out.

She then grabs the Chitauri gun and shoots him back. 

Someone lands behind her so she quickly turns and aims.

Captain America blinks back at her.

She stands down and leans against a car.

"Captain, none of this is gonna mean a damn thing if we don’t close that portal." She told him.

"Our biggest guns couldn’t touch it."

She shrugged.

"Well, maybe it’s not about guns."

The man squinted at her.

"You wanna get up there, you’re gonna need a ride."

The red head glances up and saw a Chitauri crafts fly past. 

She makes her way over to the other side of the overpass and looks at the captain expectao.

"I got a ride." She said. "I could use a boost though."

The man couldn't help but frown.

"You sure about this?" He asks as he readies his shield in front of him.

The woman nodded.

"Yeah." She said. "It's gonna be fun."

Natasha then runs at Rogers then steps on the Shield as he boost her up.

She grabs on to a passing Chitauri vehicle. 

Cap looks up as she flies off in the distance. 

He looks to his right and there are more warriors coming.

Natasha climbs aboard the craft, pulls a dagger and stabs a warrior. 

She spin kicks him off the craft. 

She then makes her way to the other one and uses him to control the vehicle.

"Turn, turn, Ah!"

Two crafts come up on Natasha, firing at her. 

She swerves to avoid them. 

The crafts are then blasted away by Iron Man, who fires away at a fleet behind him. 

He takes a turn, coming up on the overpass where he knocks Chitauri aliens over and lands by Cap who is fighting and kicking Chitauri.

Cap lifts his shield and Iron Man reflects a repulsor blast off to it, taking out the surrounding warriors. 

He then flies up the side of a building, hitting more warriors at the top of which Barton fires into the head of a Chitauri. 

Two blast are fired at him. 

He ducks and returns a shot by firing an arrow. 

The arrow hits the pilot of a craft which falls and gets hit by a Leviathan.

On the ground is the Hulk who is fighting off warriors and a large creature.

Thor then lands on the same creature and takes on the warriors with Hulk. 

When Hulk breaks a piece of the creature’s armor off, Thor uses the Mjolnir to summon lightening and drive the metal into its head. 

The creature crashes to the ground.

Thor and Hulk dismount the creature and stand together, breathing heavily. 

Suddenly, Hulk punches Thor out of the shot.

From the rooftop, Dr. Selvig, having been knocked out when Tony tried to stop the Tesseract, awakens. 

He looks around, he’s free from Loki’s control.

Army Tanks, and soldiers begin to arrive on scene. 

They shoot at the Chitauri, a little amazed of what is going on.

Cap is on the ground, holding off a Chitauri’s weapon. 

He pushes the warrior off and onto the sharp debris. 

As he stood, Barton speaks over his earpiece.

"Captain, the bank on 42nd, past Madison. They cornered a lot of civilians in there." The archer told him.

"I’m on it."

Cap walks off.

In the bank, a crown of civilians are surrounded by three armed warriors. 

Cap jumps through a window and begins to  
fight. 

He snaps the neck of one and throws him into the pit.

He turns to the onlookers.

"Everyone clear out!"

He is then grabbed by a warrior who he fights and breaks free. 

He caught an eye of a woman in a waitress uniform watching him.

Then suddenly, another warrior leaps up behind him and grabs onto his head.

He got sent into his back as the creature tugs on his head.

Groaning, his fingers reaches up to his helmet and pulled on the latch, sliding it off making the creature tugging on it fall to its back.

The long blonde braid fall on the captain's shoulders.

She growled as she turn her eyes to the creature.

Leaping up, she attacks him and snaps his neck off.

She then turned to the stunned civilians.

She grabs her shield.

"Go!" She shouted.

Suddenly, a grenade-like device goes off and it blasts her out of a window and onto a car.  
from the building.

"Director Fury. The council has made a decision."

Fury is talking with the World Security Council over the command center.

Fury frowned.

"I recognize the council has made a decision." He said. "But given that it’s a stupid ass decision, I’ve elected to ignore it."

One of the councilman frowns at him.

"Director, you’re closer than any of our subs, you scramble that jet-"

Hill is breathing nervously, panicking as she silently listens and watches.

"That is the island of Manhattan! Councilman." Fury said angrily. "Until I’m certain my team can’t hold it, I will not order a nuclear strike against a civilian population."

"If we don’t hold them in the air, we lose everything."

"I’d send that bird out, we already have."

Fury hangs up on them.

Natasha on board a Chitauri craft. She is shot at from behind and turns to see Loki, on another craft, following behind. 

She continues on towards a building where she saw Barton is at.

"Oh you." She said before shouting. "Hawkeye!"

Barton sees her coming in the distance.

"Nat, what are you doing?" He asked as he watches her.

"A little help!"

Barton nocks an arrow, waiting for Natasha and Loki to come past.

He aims.

"I got it."

He fires. 

Loki catches the arrow inches from his face and looks first at it, then at Barton, smirking.

The arrow suddenly explodes, sending the unsuspecting God crashing onto the platform  
at the top of Stark Tower.

Natasha jumps off the craft and flips into the air.

She landed on the roof and she rolls, sticking the landing. 

She flips her hair back.

Loki looks up at Romanoff when Hulk suddenly leaps up, grabbing him.and throwing him through the window of the penthouse.

He roars and moves towards Loki, who gets to his feet.

"ENOUGH!" The God shouted, making the enraged green scientist stop. "You are, all of you, beneath me! I AM GOD, YOU DULL  
CREATURE, AND I WILL NOT BE BULLIED BY-"

He was cut off as the Hulk grabs him by the feet and smashes him into the floor, repeatedly, then throws him aside and walks away.

"Puny God." Hulk murmured.

Loki whimpers in pain. 

He has been beaten into submission.

Natasha walks toward the Tesseract.

"The scepter."

Natasha turns and walks over to Selvig who is on the ground, staring on in shock.

"Doctor." She kneels beside him.

"Loki’s scepter." The doctor continued. "The energy- the Tesseract can’t fight. You can’t protect against yourself."

"It’s not your fault." She told him. "You didn’t  
know what you were doing."

The man blinks dumbly then turns to face her.

"Well, actually I think I did." He said. "I built in a safety to cut the power source."

Natasha blinks back.

"Loki’s scepter." She said, understanding what he meant now.

Selvig nodded.

"It may be able to close the portal. And I’m looking right at it."

He then looks down to the platform below, where Loki’s scepter lies dropped from when Hulk took him out.

Thor is aboard a craft, fighting Chitauri. 

The craft swerves when a Leviathan crashes through a building, followed closely by Stark who is shooting at it with lasers.

"Sir, we will lose power before we penetrate that shell." Jarvis said.

Stark pulls away from the Leviathan. 

He flies fast.

"Jarvis, you ever hear the tale of Jonah?" He asks.

The AI hesitated.

"I wouldn’t consider him a role model."

Back outside, Iron Man’s knee plates open, pushing out blades. 

He heads directly toward the creature’s mouth.

He flies through it, blowing up the creature’s insides and out the tail end. 

He crashes to the ground but gets to his  
feet, only to be shot down again by warriors.

Barton is attacked by warriors on the rook. 

He reaches for an arrow, but his quiver is empty. 

Turning back, he instead uses the bow to fight them off. 

He then looks up to the sky and saw hundreds  
of approaching flying crafts.

He pulls a single arrow from the body of a Chitauri and changes its head with the push of  
a button on his bow. 

The Chitauri fire and Barton leaps off the building as it explodes, twisting in mid-air, then firing the arrow. 

Its head opens up into a grappling hook which attaches to the side of the building. 

Barton swings from the wire still attached to his bow and crashes through a window  
into a lower floor of the building.

Hulk being attacked by Chitauri warriors. 

He throws them off and turns his attention to the sky, where dozens of crafts are flying over him, and roars. 

They all fire at once and Hulk is encompassed in smoke and flame. 

He roars again.

A jet is being lifted from the hangar and to the deck.

"Director Fury is no longer in command." A councilwoman said. "Override seven-alpha-one-one."

From outside, a jet pilot nodded.

"Seven-alpha-one-one confirmed. We’re go for takeoff."

Back inside the helicarrier, Hill notices something on her command center.

She turned to Fury in alarm.

"SIR, WE HAVE A BIRD IN MOTION!"

Fury runs out of the bridge.

He turns his earpiece on.

"Anyone on the deck we have a rogue bird. We need to shut it down! Repeat, takeoff is not authorized!"

He then runs onto the deck with a missile launcher and fires, taking the plane out. 

A second jet takes off behind him and Fury lifts his gun but it is too far.

He closes the door to the deck.

He turns to his comms.

"Stark, you hear me? You have a missile headed straight for the city." He said.

Iron Man is down on the ground.

He looks up when he hears the pirate's voice.

"How long?" He asked.

"Three minutes. Max. Stay load can wipe out mid-town."

He fires his metallic boots.

"Jarvis, put everything we got into the thrusters."

"I just did."

Iron Man blasts away warriors and flies off elsewhere.

A jet fires the nuke towards the city and turns around.

"Package is sent. Detonation in two minutes, thirty seconds. Mark."

Back in the chaotic and destructive city.

Thor is fighting off aliens when Stephanie lands beside him, maskless.

The God turns to her.

"Captain." He said. "You're a lady again."

"Yeah." She said. "A bastard took my hat off."

They turned.

Together, they fight.

Catching their respective hammer and shield, Cap and Thor turn and fight off Chitauri warriors.

Cap is suddenly shot in the ribs and drops to the ground, Thor sends a car rolling towards some of them and then throws the Mjolnir  
in the other way. 

Steph groans as she clutched her side and Thor turned and helps the Captain to her feet.

"You ready for another bout?" The Asgardian asked.

She turned to him.

"What, you gettin’ sleepy?" She asks then fights again.

Natasha has retrieved Loki’s scepter and Selvig is setting up his equipment. 

He points to the device.

"Right at the crown!" He shouted.

Natasha begins to push the spear through the barrier surrounding the cube, it’s hard to break.

"I can close it." She said through her earpiece. "Can anybody copy? I can shut the portal down!"

Steph hears and reacts.

"Do it!" She said.

"No, wait." A voice suddenly said over her comm.

Stark.

"Stark, these things are still coming!" She told him.

"I got a nuke coming in." He told her. "It’s gonna blow in less than a minute."

Stark then flies towards the missile, following closely behind it.

"And I know just where to put it." He said then frowns. "And also, what's with the voice?"

Steph grumbled under her breath.

"Long story."

Iron Man grabs hold of the nuke and he begins to redirect it towards the city.

Steph frowns when she saw what he's doing.

She reaches for her comm again.

"Stark, you know that’s a one way trip." She told him.

"Save the rest for the turn J."

She flexed her jaw as she watches him direct it up to the portal.

"You better get back here, Stark. I don't want to get haunted by your father."

Back up to the sky, Tony continues to fly the nuke.

"Sir, shall I try Miss Friday?" The AI asked.

Tony pursed his lips are he remembered his last conversation with his friend.

She's pregnant.

God, he's going to be an uncle.

A childish promise made between the three of them when they graduated college.

"Might as well."

A plane is slowly flying through the sky.

Friday is watching the news with three others.

"Streets in New York City have become a battle ground. The army is here trying to contain the violence but clearly it is outmatch-"

Her phone starts to vibrate but it goes unnoticed.

Fury and most of the other workers are watching the same report.

"...Billionaire Tony Stark’s Iron Man-"

Iron Man is flying with the missile.

Tony is thinking hard as he holds it.

As Iron Man flies by, Thor and the others look to the sky.

The rest of the Avengers look on as he flies through the portal.

Everyone on the helicarrier cheers. 

Fury smiles.

Iron Man lets the nuke go as all the lights in his suit go out.

He heard Jarvis's voice one last time.

"Sorry, Miss Fri-" He gets cut off.

Tony watches as the missile hits the Chitauri mother ship and it explodes.

He closed his eyes.

"Sorry, little Riri."

He falls.

The Chitauri warriors collapse, and the Leviathans fall from the sky. 

Thor and Cap look around as they do.

From the rooftop, Natasha stands waiting.

"Come on, Stark." She whispered as she watched silently.

Long agonizing silence and Steph reaches for her comm.

"Close it." She said.

Everyone looks startled at the sudden decision of the captain.

"Cap-"

"He'll make it." She told them.

Hesitating, Natasha then plunges the scepter into the heart of the device.

Just as the portal closes, Tony falls through back to earth.

The Avengers look up just in time to see Tony reappear.

"Son of a gun!" Clint cannot help but shout as Iron Man plummets to the ground.

"He’s not slowing down." Thor said and prepares to fly at Stark and catch him when the Hulk grabs him out of the air, slides down the side of a building and crashes to the ground in front of Thor and cap.

Hulk throws Iron Man off him and the two run over. 

Thor pulls off Iron Man’s face plate and Steph leans in and listens for a heartbeat.

The arc reactor is not glowing.

Suddenly the Hulk roars and beats his chest. 

Tony, shocked, gasps and opens his eyes, looking around.

"What the hell?" He gasped. "What just happened? Please tell me nobody kissed me."

Everyone started to laugh around him.

Steph pats his armored shoulder with a smile, her face covered in dirt and grim while some of her stray hairs flies around out of her braid.

"We won." She told him.

He looks up to her blue ones, now soft, warm and watery.

He turned away and nodded as he lied there on the pavement filled with broken debris.

"Alright, Hey. Alright. Good job, guys." He said. "Let’s just not come in tomorrow. Let’s just take a day. You ever tried shawarma? There’s a shawarma joint about two blocks from here. I don’t know what it is, but I wanna try it."

"We’re not finished yet." Thor told him.

Tony stares, quietly for a moment before talking again.

"And then shawarma after?"

They shook their heads.

Loki crawls over to a stair and turns to see the Avengers surrounding him. 

Hawkeye has an arrow aimed at his face, Natasha is holding his scepter, Hulk growls.

The other three are simply standing there, arms crossed and faces entirely unimpressed.

He looks up to them and gives in a small smile.

"If it’s all the same to you, I’ll have that drink now."

"... Despite of the devastation of what has been confirmed as an extraterrestrial attack, the extraordinary heroics of the group known as the Avengers-"

"-It’s really great knowing they’re out there, you know. That someone’s watching over us."

"I love you, Thor!"

"I just don’t feel safe with those thing out there."

"It seems like there’s a lot they’re not telling us."

"Superheroes? In New York? Give me a break!"

"These so called heroes have to be held responsible for the destruction done to the city. This was their fight. Where are they  
now?"

"Tough questions are being asked about the Avengers themselves, their sudden appearance and equally sudden disappearance."

"What, that this is all somehow their fault?"

"Captain America saved my life. Wherever she is, and wherever any of them are, I would just- I would wanna say thank you."

"-Different feminist groups starts to use Captain America and Black Widow- the only two women in the Avengers as their symbol-"

"History has fooled us! The famous Captain America of the second World war that we all know is actually a woman. Historians are sent into a frenzy and the remaining old war veterans were shown celebrating on their retirement places at the return of their beloved captain-"

The Avengers and Selvig all walk to the center of a footbridge. 

Tony is carrying a briefcase, Thor has Loki in a  
muzzle and handcuffs.

Behind them, Clint, Natasha, Banner, and Steph walk from cars.

On the four screens, the council members faced and argues with Fury.

"Where are the Avengers?" A councilman asked.

Fury trained his eye up to the man on the screen and answers calmly.

"I’m not currently tracking their whereabouts." He said. "I’d say they’ve earned a leave of absence."

"And the Tesseract?"

Selvig take a glass cylinder out of a truck. 

Tony opens his case, which is on the ground while Banner holds the Cube with some tongs and puts it into the glass cylinder Selvig has.

"The Tesseract is where it belongs...out of our reach."

"That’s not your call."

"I didn’t make it." Fury told him. "I just didn’t  
argue with the god that did."

Thor smiles as he shakes hands and says goodbye to Selvig.

"So you let him take it-"

Loki is bound and gagged in the muzzle, he is mad. 

As he looks upon Natasha, she whispers something into Barton’s ear that makes him smile.

"-and the war criminal Loki, who should be answering for his crime."

"Oh I think he will be."

Thor holds the cylinder that has the Tesseract in it. 

He then gestures it to Loki who grabs one end of the cylinder and Thor has the other.

The God nodded to the others and then twists the device.

It lights up and the two vanish into the sky as  
the group looks on.

"I don’t think you understand what you’ve started. Letting The Avengers loose on this world. They’re dangerous."

Natasha takes a duffel bag out of the backseat of a SHIELD car. 

She hands it to Banner as Clint heads to the driver’s seat.

"They surely are, and the whole world knows it. Every world knows it."

"Was that the point in all this? A statement?"

"A promise."

Fury walked away.

"Sir." He turned to see Agent Hill following after him. "So how does this works now?"

They make their way across the bridge while  
talking.

"They’ve gone their separate ways, some pretty extremely far." She continued. "We  
get into a situation like this again, what happens then?"

"They’ll come back."

The reach the air deck.

The agent looks at him skeptically.

"Really sure about that?" She asked.

"I am."

Fury then looks out over the helicarrier.

"Why?" She continues to ask.

Fury turns back to her.

"Because we’ll need them to." He answered.

Hill just nods.

She turns and walks back over the bridge and takes a folder from a SHIELD agent. 

Fury stands proud on the air deck.

"Hey."

Steph turns and saw Tony walking towards her.

She faced him.

"Hey." She said.

The man stood there awkwardly.

His eyes landed on her newly brought motorcycle.

"Nice ride." He said.

She smiled as she turned towards it.

"Thanks." She told him. "The Commandos are the ones who taught me how to ride it during on a mission back in Italy in 1944. Till then, it has been the only ride I prefer."

"You going to visit them?" He asked.

She nodded.

"Yeah." She replied. "They may be way too old now but they still remember me. It's quite nice to know that some of them are still alive."

He nods.

"Well, me and Banner are going back to the tower." He said. "I'm thinking of renovating it and changing the design a bit, but it might take a little longer. I'm going to have my assistant take a little break from all this mess."

"Sure is stressful."

"Yeah. Hey, back in the fight when you ordered Romanoff to close the portal, how did you know that I was going to make it? Is it just some dumb luck or a guess?"

She just smiled.

"You and Banner aren't the only smart ones around." She told him. "With how fast you're falling despite of the lack of gravitational pull in space and the process time that it takes to close the portal, I know you'll make it."

"You estimated all of that?"

She shrugged her shoulders.

"Wasn't hard." She said. "It comes with the serum."

"Uh- right, the smarts, tactical thinking, strength-"

"Yeah."

"Don't take it the hard way. I'm sure that you're already more than an average person before you got it."

Steph threw one leg over her motorcycle and turned back to him.

"That wasn't what you told me back to the carrier." She told him.

Tony just shrugged.

"Yeah but… Peace?" He said.

She stared at him, amused before nodding.

"Yeah? Yeah, good talk. I'll- I'll just go. Banner's waiting. Can't have him Hulk out now-"

Smiling, she cuts him off his rambling.

"Is that all, Mr. Stark?" 

Stark stopped, blinked then nodded.

"That is all, Ms. Rogers."

He then turned away and made his way towards his car where Banner is already sat, waiting and watching them with mild amusement.

"What are you smiling at?" The billionaire asked at the scientist and Banner just turned away as Tony closed the door on his side.

"Nothing." Bruce replied. "It's just good to see you and cap talking nicely to each other instead of bickering."

"What bickering are you talking about? It's called case argument."

They drove away.

Watching, Steph then turns and nodded at Nat and Clint, they nodded back before getting in and driving away.

"See you around, Cap."

Now left alone, she took one last look at the skies where the Gods disappeared into before turning back and starting her motorcycle, driving away.

Her hair moved freely behind her back as the wind whipped passed her and she smiles.

Maybe the world isn't bad at all.

It was Saturday.

Stephanie sat silently on one of the waiting chairs at the hallway, waiting.

She clasped her fingers in front of her and leans forward.

She pursed her lips.

Her shining, vibrant, victorious, red lips.

Her hair was tied back in a low updo while curls framed her face, emphasizing her features.

On her shoulders rests an old 40s jacket that once belongs to her brother while wearing a royal tight blue dress that falls above her knees, showing of her long slender pale legs and the sharp tall stilletos she's wearing on her small feet.

She waited, and waited.

"We found these boxes hidden on the old director's office labeled with initials." Agent Hill told her. "We figured it belongs to you."

S.G.R

Her name.

She smiled silently to herself, her palms becoming a little sweaty.

Then, a woman approaches her and nodded.

Nodding back, she stood up and made her way towards a door, hand hesitatingly hovering above the doorknob.

She might not recognize her, they told her.

She's like that during a bad day.

But still, she's willing to take the risk, hoping that her prayers were heard.

Please, let this be a good day.

Placing her hand on the worn-out bronze doorknob, she turned it and pushes the door open.

Inside, a pair of old but still beautiful brown eyes met hers.

On the side, the clock strikes eight.

The owner of the eyes lit up.

"Steph?" The old woman lying on the bed said hopefully.

Stephanie smiled.

"Hey Peg, I hope I'm not too late for our dance."


	5. 04

Chapter 4

Spangled day

"Tony."

Tony turns, elbow deep on the machine he's working on.

His eyes landed on his friend who is watching him from his workshop's doorway in Malibu.

He raised one grease covered arm and wiped it over his brow, leaving greasy trails behind.

"What is it?" He asked.

His friend frowned at him.

"Are you going to continue to mope here on your workshop until you turn gray?" Friday asked, frowning heavily.

He scoffed and turns back to the broken engine.

"Aren't you suppose to be in Chicago?" He questioned back as he messed with the wires inside the machinery. "I thought you and your dear husband are celebrating Independence there."

"We are." She told him, placing a hand over her stomach.

She's almost four months far now.

"I just want to check on you before we leave."

"Well I'm fine."

"Sure doesn't look fine to me."

"What's your point?" He can't help but snap, turning to her once again and letting go of the screw driver he's holding.

His friend sighed at him.

"You've been locked up here for almost three months eversince what happened to New York." She told him. "I'm just worried, so does Rhodey. We can't talk to you properly anymore."

He scoffs again as he grabs a towel and wipes his hands on it.

"And?"

"We're thinking of getting you a therapist."

He tossed the cloth down.

"What?" He said, frowning.

"There's something happening to you, Tony." She said. "You've… changed. Whatever it is, we want to help you."

"I don't need help."

"Your eyes and performance says so otherwise. Until now, the plans for the reconstruction of the tower still hasn't started yet."

"I'll work on it. Just not now."

"Tony."

"I said I'm fine, Friday." He snapped, turning back and grabbing the screw driver again. "I'll work on it. Just focus on the baby and avoid any stresses. And by that, I mean leave me alone."

Friday watches him silently as he begun tearing the engine apart from it's screws and bolts.

She pursed her lips.

"You know." She started, hesitating. "It's Captain America's birthday tomorrow."

Tony stopped and turns back to her.

"And?" He prompted, not liking where this is heading.

She gave him a soft smile.

"I heard from Dr. Banner that the Avengers are going to have a little get together at Ms. Rogers' place." She told him. "And also, I've checked your emails and there's an anonymous sender in there requiring your attendance and if not, they're going to snap your neck."

He frowned.

"Did you made a background check on who the sender is?" He asked.

"I did." She replied. "But I can't find it. It's highly coded with algorithms."

He turns and grabs the screw driver again.

"Must be Romanoff." He muttered. "Stupid SHIELD agent."

She pursed her lips again.

"I can have Happy prepare your ride to New York." She told him. "The sender posted the address in there. It's in some apartment in Brooklyn." 

"I'm not going."

She sighed once more.

"Tony." She said. "These people can help you."

"I said I'm not going."

"Well if you're not going then I'm going to drag you out of here and lock you out of your lab until you agree to see a therapist!" She suddenly shouted, making Tony jump and turn to her, eyes blown wide.

She breathed heavily, eyes seething.

Tony raised his hands up.

"Woah there, Fri." He said carefully. "Calm down."

She glared at him.

"Calm down? Calm down?!" She shrieked and Tony winced. "You're destroying yourself and you're telling me to calm down?! What are you, nuts?"

"Okay, okay." He said, attempting to calm the enraged and highly hormonal pregnant woman in front of him. "I'm going. I'm having Happy drive me tonight to New York just please, chill. Yelling is not good for little Riri."

She calms.

"Good." She said then starts fanning herself. "Sorry it's just-"

"Yeah."

"-emotional hormones-"

"It's okay."

"-the baby-"

"Yeah, definitely catched that one."

"-and I'm just- I'm just-"

A beat and she suddenly burst into tears.

Tony stood there, startled, not knowing what to do as she cries.

"Fri? Hey, hey. Don't cry on me now, we both know I'm not good at this one."

She continues to brawl.

He rubs the back of his neck while Dum-e and Butterfingers rolled their wheels towards the crying woman.

Butterfingers pushed a stool behind her while Dum-e try to give her a tumbler of smoothie.

"Hey, hey! No, don't give her that Dum-e!" Tony yells out in alarm as he runs over and grabbed the cup. "This has motor oil in it."

He then placed the cup down and turns back to his friend who's currently hiccuping and looking up at him with teary eyes.

"Okay." He said, sighing. "I'm going to stay out of the workshop for a while and go to Captain Spangle's birthday. Happy?"

She sniffs and wipes her tears with her sleeve.

"Yes." She said, nodding. "Just please Tony, stop hiding yourself from the world. Whatever happened, whatever you saw out there, we're here. Okay?"

He nodded.

"Okay."

She sniffs once more.

"Pinky promise?"

He just sighed, looping his pinky onto hers.

"Pinky promise."

"Hey, Bruce." Tony said through his phone, standing over his mansion's balcony with a glass of whiskey on his hand, overlooking the sea. "What's this I'm hearing about Cap's birthday tomorrow?"

"Oh, that?" Bruce Banner said. "Yeah, Nat planned it. She said we should go to Cap's tommorow. Something about Steph being lonely? Poor woman's still adjusting to the world."

He just nods and took a sip from his glass.

"So what is she planning? Big party? Confetti and party poopers- something like that?" He asked.

"I don't know." Banner replied. "I don't know Cap's preferences."

Tony snorted.

"Well you certainly know mine." He said, referring to the extravagant party he threw on his 27th birthday last May, twenty-five days after the attack in New York.

He invited Bruce to come over but the scientist got awkward during the party while purposely avoiding the dancers.

Tony had a wild night after that when he took one of the women home.

He also received an earful from both of his friends the next day when Rhodey made a mistake entering his room.

Bruce chuckled awkwardly.

"Of course." He said, still a little uncomfortable at the topic whenever he remembers it. "But anyway, are you coming?"

Tony nods.

"Yeah." He said. "Big boss had a little breakdown and I'm afraid that she will name Rhodey as the godfather instead of me."

He heard Bruce chuckle again on the other side of the line.

"Well, I guess I'll just see you there." He told him. "I'm going there by noon."

"You still in Manhattan?" Tony asked.

"Yes." The doctor replied. "Why?"

"Well good news, Jolly green." He said, taking another short sip. "I'm driving there tonight. What do you say I pick you up tomorrow and go there as a pair? I don't think going to Cap's place by myself is ideal."

Bruce smiled.

"Why? You and cap still after each other's throats?" He asked.

"Hey, we made a truce remember?" Tony said, reminding him of the last time he saw her when Thor sent himself and Loki back to Asgard, perched on her motorcycle, her long blonde hair thrown over one shoulder, lips pulled up into a small smile- almost like a smirk, blue eyes bright, pale white skin shining underneath the sun-

"Yeah, I remember." Bruce told him. "It's one hell of a truce. Anyway, see you tomorrow?"

"Yeah, see you." Tony replied. "Stay green."

He hangs up.

Tony and Bruce arrived in Brooklyn in one of his least flashy car the next day.

Tony is wearing a suit- claiming that he's going to go to a party tonight while Banner just stood there, wearing clothes that is deemed perfectly acceptable as a normal civilian.

People turned their heads at their arrival yet none paid any attention, too busy preparing their own celebrations for Independence Day.

The whole street is covered in flags and colors.

There are even small children running around in little homemade Captain America costumes.

He pushed the door closed while Bruce stepped off the front seat.

Together, they looked up to the old and shabby apartment building.

Tony squinted his eyes.

"Does cap seriously live here?" He asked.

Bruce shrugged.

"Well, it's in the address Nat gave us." The scientist replied.

Tony grumbled.

"Better not be a party trap." He muttered and together, they crossed the streets and climb up to the stairs to the floor where Cap's unit is.

The place looks really old.

On the last flight of stairs, a door opens on the side and a young blonde woman appears.

She turns her head and saw them.

She eyed them for a while before stepping back and disappearing into her studio, closing the door shut behind her.

The two exchanged glances and Bruce just shrugged before walking again.

Tony follows after him.

Reaching a door on the end of the hall, they stopped.

"Why do I feel like as if this building has been built back during the second war?" Tony cannot help but ask out loud, eyeing the huge cracks on the ceiling.

Bruce shrugs again.

"Maybe it is." He said before raising up a hand and rapping his knuckles on the wooden door.

They waited.

A second later, footsteps were heard and the door opened.

The blonde head blinked back at them.

"Bruce?" She said, still blinking before turning to him. "Stark?"

"How is he Bruce while I'm Stark?"

"Oh." She said then reaches up a hand and rubs her eye. "Sorry, Tony. I just grew accustomed of calling you by your last name."

She looks back at them.

"What are you guys doing here?" She asked.

Tony shrugged.

"I'm actually asking myself that too-"

"Happy Birthday cap!" Bruce said, cutting Tony off.

Steph blinked again.

"Oh, thank you." She said, smiling. "Is that why you're here?"

"Yeah and we're just going to leave now-"

"Yes! The team decided to come over so that you won't- you know? Celebrate your birthday alone? Nat sent the invitations."

"That's… sweet." Stephanie said, still stunned that they're here. "Well, um- why won't you come in?"

"Please."

She then backs off and swung the door wider.

Tony hands her a bottle without looking at her.

She blinked once more.

"Oh, thank you." She said as she stared at the bottle of wine in her hand.

It's expensive no doubt.

Inside, Tony felt as if he's been sent back to 1940s.

The unit is small yet big enough for one person.

On the left side of the room, there's an old kitchen counter and a small sink. The whole kitchen area is decorated with faded red tiles and wooden cupboards, there's a fridge on the corner.

They stepped in further and into the wooden floor of the unit, clearly polished and waxed.

On the side of the living room, a phonograph sat atop on a pair of wooden oak desk drawers.

The glass windows are closed, covered in thin white curtains.

On the center of the room is a round olive green rug and on top of if is a wooden coffee table with papers scattered on top of it along with charcoal pencils.

Across the room is a pair of doors, no doubt rooms and on the side is another door which leads to the bathroom.

Steph closed the door behind them as they entered.

"Sorry about the mess." She said as the two men took a seat in the couches that looks like it belongs to some really old grandma. 

Tony's eyes trailed on the mantlepiece on the other side of the room where black and white pictures are framed.

There are two chairs facing the furnace.

"I wasn't exactly expecting visitors." She added as she grabbed a mountain pile of sandwiches from the table.

The two eyed it.

"Late breakfast?" Bruce said.

"Oh." She said, turning to the sandwiches. "Not really, it's just- nevermind."

She then walks over to the kitchen and stowed the sandwiches away and placed down the bottle.

She turns back to them.

"Can I get you anything?" She asked.

"It's okay Steph-"

"No, we're fine." Tony replied, leaning back. "We're just going to sit here and do nothing."

Beside him, Bruce pressed his lips into a thin line and turns to Stephanie who looks entirely clueless of what to do next.

His eyes fell on the papers on the coffee table instead.

He picks up one.

"I'll just make you guys some coffee." She said as she turns and fills a kettle with water before setting it on the stove.

Bruce inspected the beautiful masterpiece on the sketch paper.

"These your drawing, cap?" He asked while Tony looks at the scattered papers.

Steph looks up at him as she took out three mugs.

"Uh- yeah." She said. "I like sketching in my free time."

He tilted his head.

"Looks good." He commented. "Didn't know Captain America has talent for arts."

"It's my only talent." She replied, taking out a pot of coffee beans from one of the cupboards. "I used to draw people back then for money."

"Why? Trouble finding a job, captain?" Tony pipes up, eyes looking up to her.

She pursed her lips.

"I wasn't, actually fortunate to last on jobs." She admitted hesitatingly, taking out three sets of teaspoons and a jar of sugar. "I think the longest job I had is at the factory, I lasted at least two weeks in there before I quit."

Bruce stared at her.

"You quit?" He repeated.

She just shrugged, now taking out a cream from the fridge.

"Yeah." She replied. "Making canned goods isn't exactly ideal for me."

"Never persepted Captain America as a quitter."

She pursed her lips again at Tony's unintentional jab.

"You would understand if you have lived back then." She told him. "It's just- there's not too much opportunities to women during the war. All the opportunities are given to men. The only choice we have is to either work or get married. It's all about that."

"You mean trophy wives and baby makers?"

Bruce gave Tony a look.

".... Yeah." Steph said after a beat.

He just hummed and took out his phone.

An awkward silence and Bruce turned the topic back to the drawings.

"This has good details." He said before looking up to her. "This one's from the park, isn't it?"

Steph looks up and nodded.

"Yes." She said, smiling softly. "I saw kids playing out there while I'm taking a stroll once."

The whistle blew and she turns back to the stove.

Turning it off, she poured the boiled water on the waiting mugs before placing all of it on a tray and walking over to them.

She placed the tray down to the coffee table and piles up the other papers along with some charcoal pencils.

She then handed Bruce his mug and he nodded his thanks as he took it.

He took a sip from it.

He made a pleased sound as he drank from the mug, having taste the perfect blend of the coffee's bitterness and the sugar's sweetness- not to mention the right amount of cream mixed into it.

"This is good, Steph." He said.

She smiled as she cradled her own mug.

"Thanks." She said. "That's what the officers used to tell me too when we're making strategies back in camp."

He hummed while Tony just grabbed his own mug, his eyes never leaving the phone in his hand.

He turns back to her.

"So, what have you been doing these past few days?" The doctor asked, starting another conversation with the captain.

Steph just shrugged as she took a sip from her own cup.

"Nothing much." She replied. "I always wake up at six- sometimes earlier than that. Take a morning jog and sometimes take my bike out for a spin."

Bruce just nodded.

"Do you talk with the neighbors here?" He asked. "Me and Tony encountered one of them on the stairs. A blonde one, quite scary."

"Oh." She said, putting her mug down. "That must be Kate. She's actually a sweetheart, she sometimes comes here and give me dinner. She's a good cook."

He nodded again.

"Then how about the others?" He asked again. "How are they treating you? Do they know that Captain America lives in the same apartment as them?"

Steph chuckled as she picks up her mug from the table.

"I don't know." She replied. "I rarely get out of here. Most of the time I only come out for groceries or when I want to take a breath of fresh air. No one seems to notice me."

"Must be SHIELD." Tony said, making the two turn to him.

He didn't looked up as he continued.

"How else this place is still hasn't get filled by reporters and paparazzis?" He said. "Eversince the public found out that you're a woman, historians have been tripping over their feet just to get an interview from you to clear up the real history of America's golden boy- or girl for the matter."

Bruce nodded as he turns his head back to her.

"Must be." He agreed, still nodding. "Even until now, SHIELD's still watching me even though I can't see them."

"You're not the only one, big brain." Said Tony. "SHIELD's been trying to bypass my mainframes and hack into my documents, too bad for them I updated Jarvis."

Steph just shrugged.

"Well, you did hacked theirs." She said as she took a sip from her coffee. 

Tony scoffs and looks up to her, tearing his gaze away from his phone for the first time eversince he took it out.

"What is this? Some child's play?" He said. "I only hacked theirs because there's something fishy about one-eyed pirate's program."

"Must you really call Fury names?" She asked him, frowning disapprovingly.

He just shrugged his shoulders.

"It's a part of me, Spangles." He said, turning back to his phone. "It's my trademark. Get used to it."

She pursed her lips as she watched him while Bruce coughed.

"Then how about your past time?" He asked, turning her attention back to him. "What do you do?"

"Well, most of the time I-"

A lightning strikes near the window followed by a loud roar of thunder, cutting her off.

She blinked then exchanged glances with the other two.

"Isn't it a little early for storms?" She said.

"Storms doesn't choose the time, cap." Tony told her.

"Wha- is that Thor?" Bruce said, standing up from the couch and making his way over the window, hands still clutching the mug.

He peered over the curtains while Tony snorted behind him, drinking from his mug.

"That's impossible." He said as he drinks. "How on Earth would Thor know that today is Cap-sicle's birthday? Romanoff's invitation surely didn't reached him. Asgard's a billion light-years away from here."

As soon as he finished his sentence, a knock was heard from the front door.

Steph stood up and exchanged glances with Bruce.

Bruce glanced back at her.

"Don't you think-?"

Steph walks over and pulled the door opened.

There, on the doorway, is no other than the God of Thunder himself, Thor grinning back at her.

"Lady Stephanie!" He said said gleefully, looking like an overexcited golden retriever puppy. "Happy Birthday! I've come from Asgard to celebrate this momentous occasion of yours."

"Thor." Steph said, stunned. "How- how did you know today's my birthday?"

Thor's smile widened.

"I actually went here on Earth to look for my lady." He told her. "Jane Foster, you know? The lovely smart maiden I met when I first came here. I've been looking for her, Heimdall said she's on some island doing research you humans do."

He then invites himself in.

"I was about to go there but I heard from some of your people that today's the day of your birth." He continued. "Figured I'd come for a little visit. Here."

He then hands her a bottle and Stephanie's eyes widened.

The bottle's covered in gold.

He then hangs his hammer on the back of the door as he closed it himself, making himself comfortable.

"I went back in Asgard for a little gift." He said, gesturing to the bottle. "It's from the palace's cellar, it has the best barrels of wine. Don't know if you could handle it though, most mortals get drunk with just one sip from that one."

He then turns and saw Bruce and Tony looking back at him.

He raised his arms up.

"Friends!" He said, smiling. "I didn't know you would be here!"

He then walks over and attempted to hug them.

"Neither are we." Said Tony, dumbfounded as he dodged the hug, leaving Banner on the God's strong grip. "How did you find us, pointbreak?"

"Heimdall." Thor replied simply. "He sees everything."

Tony just nodded, fixing his coat.

"That makes sense." He muttered. "What is he? Some GPS? Does he have some sort of advance technology that he use to see us?"

"No." Thor replied, a little confused. "He can see everything through his eyes, he's the all-seeing and all-hearing and is the sole protector of the Bifröst in Asgard."

The two scientist stared back at him, gazes not faltering.

"So, you're saying it's magic." Banner said slowly.

Thor nodded.

"He was gifted by the Gods." He said. "The all-father blessed him with the power to protect Asgard from our enemies. The dark magic flows through his veins."

Tony made a noise.

"Yeah, no." He said. "Magic doesn't exist."

"I agree with Tony." Said Bruce. "It probably has some sort of scientific explanation."

"Yeah, it's unexplained science." Tony added. "It's a trick, Thor."

Thor frowns.

"You mortals don't believe in magic?" He asked. "You've seen it all with Loki."

"Yeah, reindeer games is full of tricks and illusions." Tony said. "Not real."

"But-"

"Are you boys seriously going to keep on arguing whether magic exists or not?" A voice behind them said.

Startled, they all turned to see both Natasha Romanoff and Clint Barton inside the room, calmly sitting at the chairs by the fireplace.

The two master assassins looked back at them.

Clint raised a hand.

"Hey." He said, greeting them.

Stephanie blinks once more.

"How did the two of you got here?" She said.

Clint shrugged.

"Been here since the morning." He replied. "Didn't know how any of you didn't noticed us."

"Wait." Said Tony, staring at them. "Do you meant to say that you, murder twins have been here before me and Banner even got here, and the two of you managed to sneak inside a super soldier's house?"

The two nodded.

"Yeah." Nat said. "Been here in time just to see cap humming to herself while making pile of sandwiches."

She turns to the stunned captain.

"You need to work on with your senses, cap." She told her. "You never know if someone will suddenly come here and kill you."

She then moves on her seat and looks around.

"Felt as if we stepped on some museum though." She mused. "Cap likes to collect antiques. Maybe all of the things here has more worth than the National Museum."

Steph couldn't help but let out a small offended noise.

"Well, I like to pretend that I'm still back in the past." She said as she walks over and placed the golden bottle down. "That way I wouldn't miss home that much."

"Then what's with the sandwiches?" Nat continued to ask, the corners of her lips twitching up into a small smile. "Some birthday cake or something?"

Steph shifted uncomfortably and bit on her lip.

"It's just a tradition me and my brother used to do." She said. "It isn't like we can afford cakes back then. I just want to carry on with what I got used to."

Bruce turns to her, surprised.

"You have a brother, Steph?" He asked.

"She does." Nat answered for her and they turned back to see her standing by the fireplace, looking down at a frame in her hand. "The late Sergeant James Buchanan Barnes, died in 1945 during a raid mission, fell from a train. His body was never recovered."

Tony whistled.

"Well, that's depressing." He said.

Nat gave him a look from the corner of her eye.

Turning away, she placed the picture back to the mantle where the young face of Bucky when he's eighteen is framed, eyes lingering on it.

"That isn't in the books either." Said Bruce, trying to slightly lift the topic up. "It said Sergeant Barnes was the best friend of Captain Rogers."

"Well, the book's not wrong." Steph said, taking a seat across them before picking her mug up again. "He was my best friend, and also my brother."

"Isn't he one of the Howling Commandos Captain America made?" Tony asked, receiving a sharp 'Stark' from Clint. "What? I just want to ask. Stop getting your arrows into twist, Legolas."

"He was." Steph said before Clint can even start a bickering match with the billionaire. "Enlisted himself on the very first line, that jerk. Said he'll follow me to the end of the line, guessed he never let me follow after him."

She took a sip again then turns back to them with a small smile.

"How about you guys?" She said. "How has your life have been? Hadn't heard from any of you eversince we part ways. Anything interesting happening so far?"

"Missions." The red head replied. "SHIELD is piling up with it. Couldn't catch a break. Figured I go AWOL for a while. I have too much red on my ledger, I'm having them wipe it clean."

"Is monitoring us one of them?" Tony said, his tone a little sarcastic. 

"All of us are under it." Clint told him. "But enough of that. Today's Cap's birthday. Let's take a break from mission talks shall we?"

He then turns back to the blonde.

"So, how old are you now cap?" He asked, grinning. "Reached the big zero-zeroes yet?"

Steph smiled while Bruce shook his head as he took his seat back and picks up his mug.

Thor sat on the other end of the couch, making Tony sat in the middle.

"No, Steph's six years short from a hundred." Bruce said. "It will take six more years before she finally became one hundred."

Steph raised an eyebrow at him.

"Six?" She repeated. "What do you mean?"

"Well, you're twenty-seven when you went under the ice." Tony said. "Plus sixty-six years under the freezer and your birthday today, that's makes you legally ninety-four. You're a grandma, cap."

"Well technically, she's only twenty-eight today." Bruce added. "If we're going to count her years out of the ice, she's twenty-eight."

Steph watches them, amused.

"Well, that is if I was born in 1918." She told them.

They turned to her.

"Well, aren't you?" Bruce said. "The books says Captain Rogers was born in July fourth, 1918."

"The date isn't wrong." Steph told him. "But the year surely is."

"So you meant to say that you're older?" Tony said, quirking a brow.

She chuckled.

"No." She said. "But whoever wrote that is entirely rude. Who made me four years older?"

The avengers- minus Nat and Thor- stared at her.

Thor's wondering why they're arguing about ages while Nat just smirks knowingly, watching the boys comprehend what the captain has just said.

Tony stared.

"So, you meant to say that you're not twenty-eight." He said. "Then how old are you?"

"I was actually born in 1922." She told them. "I was twenty-three when I crashed the Valkrie to the ocean. Legally, I just turned ninety, I was eighty-nine when you guys first met me. But technically, I just turned twenty-four today."

"Well, shit." Clint muttered. "Are you meaning to say that you're both the oldest and youngest in this group?"

"What makes you say that she's the youngest?" Tony asked, turning his head over the couch to him.

"I was born in 1984, a year before you, Stark." Natasha said. "I'm the one who's going to turn twenty-eight in November."

"Stark was born in 1985? Man, your parents made you late." 

Tony glared at Clint.

"Well dad doesn't exactly have time for that." He grumbled. "He too busy looking for captain spangles over here."

"Well, I'm fourty-two." Bruce said. "Turning fourty-three this December."

"I'm sorry, what year are you born in?"

"1969?" The doctor replied.

Clint snorted.

"You're old, doctor." He said.

"Don't feel so young in there, Clint." Nat said. "You're only two years after him."

"Wait, Legolas was born in seventy-one?"

"Yes." Nat replied. "Just turned fourty-one earlier this January."

"Traitor."

Steph snorted behind her cup.

"How about you Thor?" Clint asked, turning to the God who's watching them in confusion. "How old are you?"

"I'm actually a thousand and four hundred eighty-five." The God replied. "In mortal years I'm twenty-three."

They stared at him.

"I was wrong." Clint said. "Thor's the oldest and youngest one here. You're only second, Cap."

"Well then, if you're twenty-three then how old is the weasel?"

Thor glared at the endearment Tony used for his brother.

"He's a thousand and sixty-five yearsold." He replied. "In mortal years, he's sixteen-"

"You're kidding!"

"So you're saying that what happened in New York is just some sort of teenage rebellion?" 

"That's one hell of a rebellion." Tony muttered after the two assassins.

"Shit, I need a drink." Clint said awhile later.

Tony pointed at the golden bottle Thor gave Stephanie.

"Well, we can try that one." He said. "Let's see if Thor's Asgardian liquor is really strong."

Thor shook his head.

"No." He said. "None of you mortals can last one cup from it. I'm sure, Selvig tried it once and he slept for two days straight."

Tony snorted.

"Then why give cap one?" He asked.

The God just shrugged.

"Because it's nice?" He said.

"Actually." Bruce said. "It was said that Captain America's metabolism burn four times faster than the average person."

He then turns to Steph.

"Is it true cap?" He asked.

Steph shrugged.

"I guess." She said. "I literally drunk a whole barrel of beer and I didn't felt drunk nor tipsy, it's like drinking water."

"One of the advantages of the serum." Tony muttered. "You can drink anything you want without dying from alcoholic poisoning."

"Other than that cap, what more did the serum gave you?" Clint asked.

"Sharper mind?" She said, more like a question. "And a job, of course."

"Height and weight." Natasha said and they turned their heads to see her with another frame in her hands again.

She turned the frame around and they saw a picture of her before the serum.

The archer burst out laughing.

"You're a fetus, cap!" He said as he took the picture and studied it, laughing his head off.

She shrugged again, entirely unoffended.

"Yeah." She said. "I remember the times when people need to watch their steps so they won't step on me."

This caused the archer to further histerics, arching his head back and almost dropping the frame.

Nat took it from him and place it back on the mantle.

She took another one.

"This is you with the Commandos." She said and Steph looks up to see her with the picture of her as a man underneath the Captain America costume, standing side by side with the other soldiers who had their rifles hang over their shoulder.

She nodded.

"Yes." She replied. "That one is taken after the succesful mission in Europe. We almost spend a year tracking down HYDRA bases in there. Had a lovely time staying in France."

"That's not all." Clint said, having recovered from his laughter. "That's the picture in the museum."

"Historians are working on changing it." Nat said, turning back to them. "SHIELD has released some hidden files from the late Col. Philips' about Captain America. Turns out he and Howard preserved it incase if Stephanie ever got found."

"That's cute." Tony grumbled under his breath, taking a sip from his coffee before placing it back to the round table. "Dad has a back-up plan."

Stephanie pursed her lips.

"I thought they destroyed all of it." She said. "That's the deal, they have to destroy all of the records about me in order for me to have the serum."

"Well, seems like they didn't." Said Nat, picking up another frame and turning it. "Because this is what the museums and history have now."

In the frame is a picture of her with the rest of the Commandos, still in her suit but maskless.

Her blonde hair free while her lips red, pulled up into a victorious smirk, showing off the real identity of the captain.

The Commandos are the ones who demanded it, saying that their captain must have a picture without the mask and as who she is.

They didn't stopped arguing until the photographer agreed, making a deal with them that the senator nor anyone out of their circle will not know about it, and Stephanie joined the ranks.

She smiled.

"Those were the memories." She said, taking yet another sip. "They're my boys."

"And this?" Nat raised another one, the one with her in a uniform and a young brown haired boy.

She bit her lip.

"That's our boy." She said soflty. "That's his seventeenth birthday. He calls me 'your grace' in honor of my middle name. He likes calling out names and messing with things."

She then turned her eyes to her boy's son.

"Like you." She finished.

Tony didn't say anything.

Instead, he pressed his lips into thin line and took another sip from his coffee while ignoring the look Banner is giving him.

Silence and Clint spoke up again.

"Is it true that you were sick when they gave you the serum?" He asked, making Steph turn to him. "I've read it on some blog in the internet."

"Cap catched a virus while helping out the other camp where they sent out the wounded soldiers from a mission." Nat said, answering instead of her. "I read the records of her before the serum. She has a weak immune system therefore making the virus lethal. It is recorded that the day they gave Steph the serum that they lost her once, then the SSR doctor claimed that she's coming back before anyone can even announce her dead."

Bruce stared at the agent.

"How do you know all of this?" He said. "Those are not in the books."

"That's because they made a different story. Instead of Stephanie, it's Steven." Nat told him. "And I hacked SHIELD's systems, that's how I read it."

Bruce looks like as if he hit the gold mine.

"Is there anything out there about the serum?" He asked. "Cause if there is, I can fix Hulk and I can be a normal human again."

"Sorry to break it to you, Banner." Tony said. "But you're in a group full of weird-ass people, you'll never be normal."

Nat just shook her head.

"There isn't." She told him. "The Colonel wrote that Dr. Erskine destroyed his notes and formulas about the serum to ensure that he will win the bargain against the Senator for Stephanie to have it."

"I didn't know that." Steph said, and they turned back to her. "They said Erskine destroyed it so that it won't fall in the wrong hands, they never told me that it's because of me."

"Hey, chill there cap." Clint said, sensing her guilt from his seat. "It's all in the past. If you would look at the result, the Doctor made the right choice. Stop doubting yourself."

"Yeah, Steph." Bruce said. "You're one hell of a captain. Plus, you did helped stop the war back then."

"Is it true you hit Adolf Hitler on the jaw?"

They all turned to Tony, he raised his hands in mock defense.

"It's just a question." He said dryly. "The topic's too depressing. Got any food out there Cap?"

Steph blinked at the sudden change of topic.

"Oh." She said. "Well, I can fix all of us something."

"Or we can just order pizza." Nat said.

The God brightened up at the suggestion.

"Do you mean that round bread topped with red stuff and meat?" He asked, a little joyfully.

"It's more than just meat and ketchup, Goldilocks."

"Well, there's a pizza house just a few blocks away from here." Steph said. "I can go there and order some."

"Or we can just call them and have it delivered here." Tony said simply before raising his phone up. "Technology, cap?"

She facepalmed herself.

"Oh right, sorry." She said. "I forgot."

"Well if you live on a time machine to the past, you're bound to forget the present."

Tony received another sharp 'Stark' for that.

He ignored them and made the call himself, ordering at least more than five boxes.

"Charge it on me." He said right after he hang up. "It's not like any of you have money right now."

"I have cash." Steph told him, a little offended. "I can pay for it."

"Just let me pay for it, blondie." He said, stowing his phone away. "It's only a couple of bucks."

"How long do you think it will take?" Clint said, stopping the two before they can even break into another full argument. "The place must be crawling with orders right now."

"Well, it's Independence day." Bruce said. "That's bound to happen."

Nat just smiled.

"Then all we have to do now is wait." She said.

"Or, we can test out the theory if Captain Spangles can last a glass from the wine Goldilocks brought here." Tony said. "We can test if the metabolism thing about the serum is true."

"Stark." Clint said. "Cap literally just said that she drank a barrel."

The man just shrugged.

"Wouldn't be bad to see it second-hand, Katniss." He said.

The older man frowned at his new nickname.

"Seriously, what's with the names?"

"Go on Cap." Nat said, taking her seat back. "Let's see if you can last it."

The captain gave her a look.

"Are you seriously on with Tony in this?" She said.

The Russian shrugged.

"Just curious."

"Here, Lady Stephanie." Thor said, handing her a flask and she blinked while Clint whispered.

"Where did that came from?" He asked.

No one answered him.

Still blinking, the blonde hesitatingly took it and sniffed it while they waited.

She grimaced.

"It's strong." She said.

"Come on cap, you still haven't taken a drink from it."

Pursing her lips, she tipped the flask over to her mouth and took a sip.

The liquid burned into her tongue and to her throat.

Her eyes widened as she tips the flask back.

"Oh, wow." She said. "It taste good."

They watched her.

"You feeling a little tipsy, cap?" Tony asked.

She turned to him and shook her head.

"No." She replied. "But it actually taste good."

She took another sip again.

She hums in pleasure.

"Never felt that in years." She said.

"Maybe that's because you're stuck in the middle of the Arctic ocean."

"I think we should try it." Nat said. "Just couple of drops and see if who will get drunk first."

"No." Steph said firmly as she hands the flask back to Thor. "If just one gulp from that thing makes my throat burn, I don't think you can last from it."

"Selvig drunk a glass of it."

"And he slept for two days straight with a hangover." She said blandly, giving Tony a look. "It isn't safe if you guys are going to drive later."

Nat just shrugged.

"Well I'm staying." She told her. "We're going to have a sleepover, just without these guys. Thor, give me some."

Thor just shrugged and handed the flask to her.

"You wouldn't mind sharing a bed, won't you?" Nat said as she took a sip from it, only to cough afterwards.

"What's in this thing?" She asked as she handed the flask back to the God.

Steph just sighed at her.

"I warned you." She said. "You didn't listen."

"Now I'm curious." Clint said as he eyed the flask.

Nat shook her head at him.

"Don't." She told him. "It burns. Cap, you got some water?"

Steph pointed to the fridge behind her.

The Russian stood up and made her way towards the kitchen.

She pulled out a glass as she took out a pitcher from the fridge.

"So cap." She said as poured herself some water in her glass. "You wouldn't mind me staying for a night, won't you?"

Steph shook her head, clutching her mug again.

"Not at all." She said. "The other room's full of boxes plus, I would appreciate company. It gets lonely here sometimes."

"You staying here, Nat?" Clint asked. "I thought you're coming back to the farm?"

"Tomorrow." The woman replied as she drinks her water. "I want to know how it feels to stay on a Grandma's house. No offense cap."

Steph just shrugged.

"None taken."

"What is it with this apartment, cap?" Tony asked. "The place looks old. Why? SHIELD can't provide you a better one?"

"She's actually the one who chose this." Nat told him before the woman can even answer. "Argued with Fury and the team until they agreed."

Tony turned to her.

"What? You're her spokeperson now?" He asked. "You've been answering the questions getting thrown at her eversince we realized you and Tweedledum are here."

Clint frowns at the nickname again.

Nat just ignored him and drinks from her glass.

The man scoffs.

"And now you're not answering." He said.

The woman just placed her glass down then turns to Steph.

"Why did you chose this unit by the way?" She asked. "It seems very important for you to have this. Why? Does it hold some sentimental value?"

"You can say that." Steph told her. "This is the apartment where me and my brother used to live eversince ma died. Glad to see that it's still standing."

Tony exchanged a look with Banner.

"Told you this place is from the second war."

"How is he Barnes while your name is Rogers?" Clint asked, confused. "Are you half-siblings or somethin'?"

"Step-siblings." Steph replied. "Would've been made official if my mother's fiancee didn't died before they got married."

"What happened with good 'ol dad?" Tony asked, drinking his coffee. "Escaped responsibility?"

The four gave him a look.

"No." Steph said, oblivious to the four. "Died on a mission before I was born."

Tony hummed.

"Your mother?"

"Of tuberculosis when I was eighteen. She was a volunteered nurse."

"Your brother's father?"

"Died in training."

Tony whistled.

"And dear old brother's a Sergeant while you're a captain." He said. "You have one hell of a family, Spangles."

She shrugged.

"Runs in the blood." She said and they drank their coffee again.

Bruce fidgeted on his seat.

"But Steph." He said. "If they removed all of your records back then as Stephanie and changed it with Steven, what is your identity when you're not in the suit?"

"They made me a private." She replied. "Turns out after I crashed, they removed all documents about that one too. Though, I'm planning on using that name when I look for a job. SHIELD is helping me."

"What are you going to work for?" Asked Clint. "A nurse?"

She shrugs.

"Not a bad idea." She said. "I mean, I'm originally a nurse before I was turned into a soldier."

"They'll recognize you." Tony told her. "I doubt no one here in America doesn't know what Captain America looks like."

He then shrugged.

"Well, more chances for you to get accepted." He added.

Steph gave him a look.

"Well, she's going on disguise." Nat said from behind as she walks back to her seat. "I'm going to train her. What do you say cap? We can meet up on weekends."

The woman shrugged again.

"Why not?" She said. "That way I can be more educated about this generation."

"Who trained you by the way?" Bruce asked. "If you're a nurse? Who taught you how to fight?"

He then paused then added a little awkwardly-

"Or you weren't trained?" He said. "Does it came with the serum too?"

Steph laughed then shook her head.

"No, it doesn't." She said. "I was trained."

"By who?"

"The answer to that question, doctor, is held inside Captain America's infamous compass." Nat said and they turned to see her holding up a lensatic compass in her hand, smirking slightly.

Steph pointed a finger at her in confusion.

"That's in my room." She said. "How did you get that?"

"Believe it or not, Captain." Barton said, chuckling softly. "Nat likes to snoop around with things a lot. I learned it the hard way when I found some of my arrows missing during a mission."

Nat just smiled while Bruce stared at the compass.

"That's the compass you always have on the tapes." He said and Steph turned to him. "It's in some of the documentaries made about the second war."

"Oh yeah, I know all about those tapes." Tony said, frowning slightly. "Dad likes to play it a lot. I had the narration memorized."

Nat swung the compass around.

"It was rumored that the person in here is Captain America's sweetheart." She said while a faint blush crept up to Stephanie's cheeks and she takes a drink to cover it. "I wonder if it's true."

"That couldn't be." Bruce said, frowning. "It could be possible if Stephanie's a man- which she is not so maybe the higher-ups just made it so that cap could have a little love interest, you know? To represent the soldiers who left their wives and lovers behind to fight for the war. I heard that tapes are made for propagandas back then."

"You're not wrong." Nat told him. "It is purely for propaganda purposes. But, is it cap?"

The attention was turned back to the captain in question.

She pressed her lips into a thin line.

"What do you think?" She asked, voice a little small.

Silence and Nat popped the compass open.

On the lid of the compass is the picture of the founder of SHIELD and it's first Director, Agent Margaret Elizabeth "Peggy" Carter.

The doctor gaped as he turned back to her.

"It's true?" He asked while Thor raised an eyebrow.

"You fell in love with a maiden, Lady Stephanie?" The God asked, confused. "Is that possible?"

"Love doesn't choose the gender, Thor." Steph told him.

Clint whistled.

"Wow." He said. "How did that happened? How did you became a thing? I heard such relationships aren't accepted in the old ages."

"We didn't." She told him. "We didn't exactly became a thing. We just sort of- have feelings for each other. It took long before one of us made the first move."

"Who did?" The archer asked, leaning away from his chair. "You?"

She pursed her lips and trained her eyes back to the picture in the compass.

"She did, actually." She said. "Quite late though because the next thing that happened, I crashed and when I woke up…"

She then trailed off, remembering the time when she saw her again.

Old but still beautiful.

She recognized her the first time but the next days she went for a visit, Peggy doesn't know her at all nor remember her.

Alzheimer's desease, they told her.

Peggy had Alzheimer's desease and has trouble remembering everything because of old age.

But all in all, Steph is happy that she gets to see her even after all those years under the ice.

"It's too late." She said. "But I'm happy for her. She moved on, got married, had kids."

She then smiled.

"Something I cannot give to her."

Silence fell to the room and Nat snapped the compass shut.

"Well." Clint said, breaking the silence. "You can always date again. You are like, what? Twenty-four yearsold? You're young, you can find some other girls out there. Who knows? You might find a man."

Steph smiled.

"Now you remind me of my brother." She told him. "He always pushed me to dates so I can eventually settle down while he's gone. Too bad for him I like to pick up fights in the alleyway."

"I'm sorry, but did you just say Captain America likes to start street fights?" Tony said, making the air inside the room light. "Cause I'm pretty sure Captain America's all about peace and unity."

"That's before the serum." She told him, smiling slightly. "Not everyone's perfect, Stark."

"Then how about the women who thought you're a man back then?" Asked Clint. "Do they throw themselves at you?"

Steph chuckled at the memory when her brother and the Commandos are trying to hold back the girls who are chasing after her every time they see Captain America.

For all they know, she's a bachelor and entirely single.

She even remembered the time when Pvt. Lorraine flirted with her and attempted to seduce her.

It's a nightmare for the men around her who kept on complaining about the fact that no girls seem to notice them every time it happens.

"We don't like the way you're smiling cap."

"Yeah, I better get a hold of my doll, she's scaring me."

Steph looks up and saw Nat clutching a familiar doll with a small smile.

She stared at her.

"Exactly, how do you keep on getting my stuffs?" She asked while Nat just shrugged.

"It's part of the training." She replied before raising the doll up that has been kept safe and hidden by Peggy. "This doll looks ancient by the way. Does it hold another sentimental value or did you brought it from an antique store?'

"Antique stores are scary." Muttered Clint. "It holds all possessed stuffs."

"You need to stop watching your movies, Katniss."

"No, actually a kid gave that to me." Steph told them.

"A fan of Captain America?"

"No, that was before the serum and Captain America." She said before hesitatingly adding- "And the nurse thing."

Nat pulled her legs up to her chair to an Indian sit position.

"Oh? Do tell."

"It's a long story-"

"Well, we got time until pizza arrives."

"What is this? We're asking about Cap-sicle's life back in the 40s? I though this was a birthday party and not History class."

Nat stroked the doll's hair with her finger.

"Not just because you're weak when it comes to history, Stark, doesn't mean we are." She told him.

Tony pointed at her.

"I'll have you know that I didn't graduated Cum Laude in MIT at seventeen for nothing." He told her but he got ignored as Nat turned her green eyes towards the captain.

"So Steph, what's the story?" She said.

Steph just sighed, giving in to the agent.

"There was this kid." She started and Thor leans in, listening with great interest while Tony rolls his eyes exasperatedly. "I was about to go home that day from the market when there's this group bullying her on some alley."

"Captain America hates bullies." Clint stage-whispers and Steph smiled.

"Not only him." She told him. "I hate them with great passion."

"Then what happens next?"

She shrugged her shoulders as she leans back with coffee in hand.

"I kicked one of them in the balls." She replied and Bruce choked on his coffee.

"Why is that even a surprise?" Tony asked sarcastically, nursing his own half-filled coffee.

"That's not the only surprise." She told him. "Turns out, they're the candidates fo the serum."

"Well, that sure is shit." Clint said. "Bet it has been an eventful day when they found out that you're their nurse."

She just shook her head.

"You have no idea."

"Then?" Thor prompted, looking like a little kid listening to an exciting bedtime story.

Tony turns to him.

"Are you always like this when there's no battle?" He asked. "Cause you're like an overexcited puppy."

"I'm listening to the story." The God told him before ushering Steph to continue.

"Go on, lady Stephanie. Ignore man of iron here, he's distracting us from the story."

Tony looks at him incredulously.

"Man of iron?"

"Okay." Steph interrupts them before the topic can even get further. "I'll continue now."

Thor sat up straight while Steph smiles.

It's cute.

"So what happened next, captain spangles?" Tony asked, redirecting her attention to him.

"Well." She said. "The next time I saw her, she gave me the doll. That was the day I went to camp and she gave it to me because she said I'm going to be lonely. I promised her that I'm going to return it and play with her once I get back"

"That's sweet." Bruce said. "Then? Did you meet her again?"

She shook her head.

"Sadly, no." She replied. "That was the last time I ever saw her."

"Do you got her name?" Nat asked.

Steph smiled softly.

She never got the girl's name, but she does know what her name is.

She just found it written on a messy scrawl at the hidden tag inside the doll's dress.

"Yeah." She replied. "But I never got her last name. I was actually planning to take that doll and find her or her grandkids or something. I just want to fullfil my promise."

Nat just nodded, looking down at the doll that is strangely still in very good condition.

More than good actually.

It's china face lacks of any traces of age and it's brown hair is still soft and shiny, as if it has been only brought out of the box.

Well in fact, it has been indeed kept in a box for the last sixty-six years and has been only brought out three months ago.

"What's her name then?" She asked, turning back to the captain.

Steph just smiled.

"Morgan."

It was four at noon when the pizza arrived.

Nat answers it and the delivery man was left stunned when he saw the Avengers in the living room of the old apartment.

With a single look from the redhead, the man understood that he should keep his mouth shut about it and left.

When the door closed, Nat turns back to them with a smile.

"Well, pizza's here." 

Steph stood up and helped her while Clint invited himself to the kitchen and took out several wine glasses.

"Well, a party's not complete without champagne." He said as he grabbed the wine bottle Tony brought with his other hand.

"Careful with that, Legolas." Tony told him. "You might let go of it and we'll have no choice but to drink Thor's."

Clint shrugged, smiling as he made his way over one of the couches and takes a seat.

He poured the red wine on each one of the glasses while the two women opened the boxes.

From outside, people are celebrating.

Children are laughing and running around with small firework sticks on their hands.

Bruce watches over the window.

"The neighborhood sure is lively here, Steph." He commented as he watched the streets.

Steph smiled over her shoulder.

"It hasn't changed." She told him. "Even back then, it has always been like that every fourth of July. My brother used to joke that they're celebrating my birthday."

"Well, they sure are now." Said Nat as she took a seat beside her. "Some of them are throwing Captain America themed parties."

"It also has been always like that." Tony pipes up as Thor who is sitting beside him begins to stuff himself with pizza. "Even when you're still playing sleeping beauty on the ice. Dad too- which reminds me. The company's throwing a party tonight for the staffs, I'm going to leave before five."

That's a lie of course, he never goes to the staff parties thrown by his company.

"Oh, is that why you're wearing a suit?" Steph asked as she grabbed herself a slice. "Thanks for the pizza by the way."

"Yeah, you're welcome." The man replied, taking a bite from his own.

"Thor! No spiking the drinks!"

They turned and Thor looks up with an innocent smile.

On his hand is his flask.

He appears to be discretely putting drops of the Asgardian liquor and mixing it with the wine.

Clint immediately jumps for his glass before Steph can even protest.

He took a sip from it.

He made a noise of approval.

"It's good." He said.

"Thanks, pointbreak." Tony said as he drank from his, the wine burning onto his throat unlike the ones he's used to.

Steph frowned at the God.

"How much did you put in?" She asked.

"A drop." Thor replied.

Nat shrugged then took a sip from hers.

"It doesn't burn much." She said.

Steph just sighed while Banner stared at his.

"I- I don't think me drinking is a good idea." He said.

"That's okay." She told him as she took his glass and poured the rest of the contents to hers before pouring his a new one and giving Thor a pointed look. "No spiking it, Thor."

The God raised his hands in surrender before turning back to his pizza.

Clint raised his glass towards her.

"Happy Birthday cap." He said.

Nat also raised hers, closely followed by Bruce and Thor.

Tony shrugged then also raised his.

"To Captain America." He said.

"To Stephanie Grace Rogers."

Steph smiled then raised hers.

"To Independence."

They toast as the first batch of fireworks scheduled at four thirty exploded in the skies.

"Hey, happy Indipendence day Tony. How did the party go?"

"Alright, I ordered pizza. Turns out cap wasn't expecting us."

Tony heard Friday chuckle on the other side of the line as he stood on the penthouse of the hotel he's currently staying at, watching as fireworks explodes from a distance up in the night skies.

He didn't stayed long after their toast.

After a couple of pizzas, he stood up and bid himself goodbye to them, claiming that he needs to prepare for his company's staff party.

Romanoff had a suspicious look in her eyes while Steph just smiled at him and nodded, thanking him once again for the pizza and the bottle of wine- even offered to walk him out but he refused.

Wishing her a happy birthday one last time, he left the apartment and into his car before proceeding to lock himself inside his hotel room.

"So how are you and little lover boy?" He asked, drinking from the glass of scotch that he's holding in his hand. "Little Riri being fussy inside the oven yet?"

"We're fine, Dave's passed out because my uncle kept on giving him beer. Riri's good." She replied. 

"You know, we should discuss about your maternity leave."

"Why? Sick of me already?" She asked, voice laced with amusement.

"No, I'm just thinking about it. I mean, you're going enter five months soon and-"

"It's okay, I get it, Tony." She told him, cutting him off. "I'm just messing with you. I was thinking about that too."

"That's good! What are you planning now?"

"Don't worry, I'm taking care of it. I've already started looking through applicants. So far, I still haven't found one, but I'll update you once I've already chosen one. I need to take a rest for little Riri."

"I still can't believe you're naming your kid Riri." He told her as another set of fireworks were sent out to the skies. "Do you really have to choose your husband's middle name? Why not Ronnie?"

"That's my family nickname." 

He shrugged.

"Better than Riri."

"What is it with you and not agreeing with my baby's name? It's not like you're the one who's going to undergo the painful process of pushing the small bean out." She told him. "And I like Riri, it's a fluid name. It can either be a boy or a girl."

Tony drank from his glass again.

"Well, looks like I'm going to have to start calling little lover boy Williams Sr. if I can't change your mind." He said. "I'm still godfather right?"

"What makes you think I'm choosing you instead of Rhodey?" She asked, amused. 

Tony shrugged again.

"Well, probably because I'm the cool one." He replied.

She laughed.

"Rhodey's more responsible." She told him. "He's a way more better role model than you."

"Sounds boring." He commented. "If I'm that small bean's godfather, I'm going to teach him all of the cool stuffs and we'll have fun in my lab and have a good time."

"What makes you think that it's a he?"

"Nah, I don't care if it's a girl."

"Thanks Tony. I'll consider it."

"Consider? Nope, spot's mine. Rhodey can kiss my ass all he wants but spot's mine."

Friday laughs again.

"Tony-"

A loud explosion was heard in the background as a firework exploded near the hotel and pain suddenly seared to his chest.

He gasped and fell down to his knees, the glass in his hand falling from his hold and crashing to the floors, splattering sharp shards and amber liquid.

His hand tightened around his phone as his other went up to his chest where the ARC reactor is placed, the piece glowing bright through the darkness of the room.

"Tony?! Tony, are you alright-"

Gasping, he struggled to bit back the pain as he placed the phone back up to his ear.

"I'm alright." He strained. "I'll call you later."

"Tony? Don't-"

He hangs up then drops his phone.

Panting, he sits up, still clutching his chest and looks up to the giant glass windows that shows the busy streets of New York, fireworks firing up to the skies.

He watches as the fireworks explodes then groans again, sweat beading on his forehead.

He closed his eyes.

He's running out of time.


	6. 05

Chapter 5

Spangled Tin can

August 2012

"U!"

A robotic arm- U tries to make a smoothie without the blender lid on and the smoothie went flying everywhere.

Tony closes his eyes, takes a deep breath and turns to the robot.

"I swear to God I’ll dismantle you." He told the machine, glaring and frowning deeply at it. "I’ll soak your motherboard. I’ll turn you into a wine rack."

U looks down sadly.

The man turns away with a tumbler in his hand.

He eyed the green liquid.

"How many ounce a day of this gobbledegook am I supposed to drink?" 

"We are up to 80 ounces a day to counteract the symptoms, sir." Jarvis replied, his voice echoing through the speakers in the workshop.

Tony downs it then made a face.

Grimacing, he set the tumbler down then turn to one of the holographic screens.

"Check palladium levels."

"Blood toxicity, 24%. It appears that the continued use of the Iron Man suit is accelerating your condition. Another core has been depleted."

Frowning, Tony takes the ARC Reactor out of his chest. 

The core pops out, rusted and slightly smoking.

Until now, he's still using the very first reactor he had ever made.

Looks like he needs to let go of it soon.

"God, they’re running out quick." He said as he grabs a metal box from the side and opens it, taking out a small block.

"I have run simulations on every known element, and none can serve as a viable replacement for the palladium core." Jarvis told him as Tony inputs a new core to his chest that runs the ARC Reactor.

"You are running out of both time and options." Jarvis continued. "Unfortunately, the device that’s keeping you alive is also killing you."

Tony turns and on the computer screen, the image of his 'heart' is displayed, there are blue lines all around the Arc Reactor. 

"Miss Friday is approaching." Jarvis said and Tony pulls on his shirt. "I recommend that you inform her-"

"Mute."

Shirt back on, the computers switched to screen saver.

Fridsy inputs a code and opens the door.

She turns to him with a heavy frown, one hand over her five months belly as she walks towards him.

"Is this a joke?" She said as she nears him.

"What?" He asked.

She stopped a few feet away from him.

She pursed her lips.

"What are you thinking?" She asks.

He shrugged as he stood and turns away, walking over a holographic screen and grabbing it, crumpling it up like a paper and tossing it.

A holographic hole appeared and took it, acting as a virtual trash bin.

"Hey, I’m thinking, I’m busy. And you’re angry about something." He said as he continues to walk.

She follows after him.

"Did you just donate-"

"Keep your business."

"-our entire modern art collection to the-"

"Boy Scouts of America."

She stops and stares at him.

"Boy Scouts of America?" She repeated, looking at him as if he's grown another head.

Tony nodded, turning to a screen before looking back to her.

"Yes." He replied. "It is a worthwhile organisation. I didn’t physically check the crates but, basically, yes. And it’s not “our” collection, it’s my collection. No offense."

Her frown deepened.

"No, you know what? I think I’m actually entitled to say “our” collection considering the time that I put in, for almost ten years, curating that." She told him.

Tony shrugs again.

"It was a tax write-off. I needed that."

The woman bit on her lip, frustrated.

"You know, there’s only about 8,011 things that I really need to talk to you about." She said.

Toy doesn't seem to hear her as he turns to another robot.

"Dum-e." He said and the robot looks up. "Hey, stop spacing out. The Bridgeport’s already machining that part."

"The Expo is a gigantic waste of time."

He turns back to face her.

"There’s nothing more important to me than the Expo. It’s my primary point of concern. I don’t know why you’re-"

"The Expo is your ego gone crazy." 

Tony picks up a painting and studies it.

It's a picture of the Avengers with Iron Man on the lead.

He turns the canvas towards her.

"Wow. Look at that. That’s modern art. That’s going up." He said.

His friend made a face.

"You’ve got to be kidding."

He lowers the painting in his hand as he looks at her.

"I’m gonna put this up right now. This is vital."

She crossed her arms.

"Stark is in complete disarray." She said. "You understand that?"

"No. Our stocks have never been higher." He said as he walks with the painting still on his hand.

"Yes, from a managerial standpoint." She told him as she follows after him.

"You are… Well, if messy then let’s double back."

She gave him pointed look.

"Let me give you an example."

He climbs up on a desk.

"Let’s move onto another subject." He said, his back turned towards her as he begins to take off the painting that's currently occupying the space in the wall.

His friend immediately begins to protest.

"No, no, no, no. You are not taking down the Barnett Newman and hanging that up." She told him, staring on with horror as he drops it.

"I’m not taking it down." He told her. "I’m just replacing it with this.

He then placed the canvas up.

"Let’s see what I can get going on here."

Friday just sighed.

"Okay, fine." She said. "My point is, we have already awarded contracts to the wind farm people."

"Yeah. Don’t say 'wind farm'." He told her, back still turned as he adjusts the painting. "I’m already feeling gassy."

"And to the plastic plantation tree- which was your idea by the way." She said, frowning slightly. "Those people are on payroll-"

"Everything was my idea."

"-and you won’t make a decision!" She snapped.

He stopped then turns towards her, still standing on top of the desk and saw her face red.

Not good.

"I don’t care about the liberal agenda any more." He said, choosing his words carefully. "It’s boring. Boring. I’m giving you a boring alert."

He then jumps off the desk and faced her.

"How is your hunt for applicants anyway?" He asked. "Found anyone interesting yet?"

She huffed as he deflected the current topic.

"I have my eyes on one." She told him, crossing her arms once again. "I'm having her come over for an interview tomorrow."

"Oh, it's a girl." He said. "She hot?"

She glared.

"She applied for a job." She told him, eyes narrowed dangerously, knowing all to well how his famous Playboy tendency can get sometimes. "And not to be one of your little night sweethearts. When she comes here I want you to respect her. Not everyone wants to throw themselves at you, Tones."

He scoffs the turns away.

"I'm serious, Tony." She said firmly. "Cause if this doesn't work, I'm going to kick you myself. I don't care if you're Iron Man and an Avenger but I sure as hell am not going to let you drag your company down because of your rash decisions."

"I'm not making anything rash-"

"Don't play dumb with me!" She snapped again. "I know what you're planning Tony, don't think I didn't notice. You're giving away your stuffs, you're locking yourself out, you're pushing me and Rhodey away- you're pushing everyone away! I had never once had a conversation with you acting like a normal person eversince Independence."

"Do I have any important meetings tomorrow?" Tony asked, ignoring her as he grabbed his forgotten cup of coffee and taking a sip from it.

He grimaced.

"Coffee's gone cold." He muttered.

"The Senate Armed Services Committee requests you to come over to talk about Iron Man."

"Yeah, request denied." He said, turning away from her as he walks over to his coffee machine he have inside his lab to make himself a new one. "Tell them I don't give a damn to those meeting."

"Tony." She sighed. "This one's urgent. The committee's concerned about the weapons your suit hold-"

"It has been five years, Fri. It has been five fucking years eversince I announced myself to the public and they're only concern about this now-?"

"That's because Iron Man isn't exactly active those past five years."

"-I even fought in New York in that suit for fuck's sake and now they want to interfere?"

"It's not interference, Tony, it's regulation. They don't know the destruction it can cause-"

"Oh so the destruction in Manhattan my fault now? Could've sworn it's the sixteen years old God who's throwing a childish tantrum."

Friday gave him an incredulous look.

"Sixteen?"

He shrugged.

"Human years but anyway- back to the point." He turns to back her. "It's not regulation they want, it's control. They want to take my suit."

"You don't know that-"

"Oh, I very well know it, Fri. They want my suit and I'm not giving it." He turns away again as the newly and freshly brewed coffee begins to pour itself to his mug. "I'm done talking with you. I'll just see you tomorrow, me and Happy are going to train. Make sure to introduce me to the new PA."

Stomping heels and the door slammed close, almost shaking the room.

Tony just pursed his lips.

"Sir, you should've told Miss Friday." Jarvis said, speaking up once again from the hidden speakers. "She could help you."

He took a sip from his coffee.

"No, J." He said. "She can't help me with this. No one can."

Tony and Happy are boxing the next day on a gym. 

A pair of clinking heels and Friday walks in.

"The notary’s here!" Friday called out as the two encircled each other, ready to pounce at any given moment, not appearing to notice her. "Can you please come sign the transfer paperwork?"

"I'm on happy time." Tony said, back turned towards her.

He then hits Happy in the face with his elbow.

"Sorry."

His bodyguard guffawed.

"What the hell was that?" The man asked.

Tony shrugged.

"It’s called mixed martial arts." He replied. "It’s been around for three weeks."

Happy gave him a dirty look.

"It’s called dirty boxing, there’s nothing new about it." He told his boss.

Tony shrugs again and raised his gloved fists.

"All right, put them up. Come on." 

Another pair of heels and a woman walks in holding a portfolio of papers.

Both Happy and Tony’s attention shifts to her.

His eyes narrowed.

Friday turns to him.

"I promise this is the only time I will ask you to sign something for your company today." She told him.

The tall woman stood beside her, profesionally dressed from head to toe and turns to him, turning a page on the portfolio.

On top of it is a tablet.

"I need you to initial each box." The woman told him.

Happy taps Tony on the back of the head with a light punch, not enough to hurt him.

"Lesson one. Never take your eye off-"

Tony turns and kicks him, and the bodyguard goes crashing into the corner of the ring. 

Clangs were heard and Happy groaned.

Tony starts to remove his gloves.

"That’s it, I’m done." He said then turns back to the woman. "What’s your name lady?"

"Potts." The woman replied. "Virginia Potts."

He raised a brow.

The woman standing in front of him has long straight strawberry-blond hair and tan skin, freckles are splattered on her face but her eyes won't fool him.

He'll know those eyes anywhere.

"Potts." He repeated, tugging on the bandages wrapped around his hands. "That's your name? Sure it doesn't start with an S?"

Friday turns and gave him a look while the woman just stared back at him, eyes not faltering.

"I'm absolutely sure, sir." She replied. "My name has always been V, it never has an S."

He shrugs then jumps off the ring.

"Well then, front and centre. Come into the church." He said, gesturing to the ring.

The woman raised an eyebrow while Friday looks appalled.

"No. You’re seriously not gonna ask-"

He turns to his friend.

"If it pleases the court." He said. "Which it does."

The woman pressed her lips into a thin line, her eyes questioning him.

He ignores her.

"Tony-"

"It’s no problem, Mrs. Williams." The woman assured her, cutting her off nicely.

Friday looks apologetically at her.

"I’m sorry." She said. "He’s very eccentric."

The woman just nodded understandingly at her with a small smile before reaching down and taking off her heels.

She then looks up, giving Tony another questioning gaze before entering the ring.

Tony hid a smirk as he swigs down more green liquid out of a bottle.

He then turns to Happy who had just recovered from his kick.

"Can you give her a lesson?" He asked.

The man shrugged.

"No problem."

He then walks away towards Friday who has taken a seat from one of the couches there.

"Friday."

She looks up at him with a glare.

"What?" She snapped.

He sat down next to her then gestures his head towards the strawberry-blond on the ring.

"Who is she?"

"She is from legal." His friend replied. "And she is potentially a very expensive sexual harassment lawsuit if you keep ogling her like that."

Tony hums.

"Sure she's legal?" He asked.

She glared.

"What is it with you today?" She snaps again.

"You ever boxed before?" Happy asked the woman.

The woman nodded.

"I have, yes." She replied.

"What, like, the Tae Bo? Booty Boot Camp? Crunch? Something like that?"

The woman gave him a confused look at his statement before Tony calls out to her.

"How do I spell your name, Virgie?" He asked.

She turns her head towards him.

"Uh- pots with a double T." She replied.

"What, are you gonna google her now?" Friday asks beside him.

"I thought I was ogling her."

He then bings up the woman's file on the table which doubles up as a computer. 

He has computers on everything.

He whistled.

"Wow. Very, very impressive."

Friday gave him a look.

"You’re so predictable, you know that?" She said as he widens a picture of the woman in her gym clothes on some workout gym.

Tony just shrugs as he continues to check the other pictures, all of her shown painting on a large canvas and on some studio.

"She’s fluent in French and Spanish." He said then turns to the woman and raises his voice. "Hey Potts, you can speak French?"

The woman turns back to him.

"Ah, oui." She replied.

"How did you learn?" He asked in the said language.

"I stayed and studied arts in there for a year." She replied in the same language, complete with a French accent.

He raised a brow while Friday frowns at him.

"Exactly, what's going on, Tony?" She asked.

"Nothing." He said. "Just doing a background check. They've done a good job."

"I already did the background check." She told him. "And who's they?"

He ignored her question.

Back in the ring, Happy makes mocking punches at the woman.

"Rule number one, never take your eyes off your opponent." He told her.

He then takes a swing, sending out a strong controlled punch towards her, meant to stop just a few inches away from the woman's shoulder and to intimidate her when the woman turns and catches it, making his fist collide with her palm.

Two things happened at once.

A loud crack was heard, followed by a scream.

Friday looks up in alarm.

"Oh, my God!" She gasped as she saw the man on the floor, clutching his glove covered fist. "Happy!"

The two stood up in sync.

"That’s what I’m talking about." Tony said as they walked over the ring.

"Oh my God, I'm sorry, I'm sorry." The woman said frantically as she drops to her knees beside the man.

The two reaches them.

"Happy? Are you alright?" Asks Friday as the man continues to groan.

The woman reaches down and gently took his hand.

Ever so slowly, she took the glove off and carefully unwraps the bandage.

"Should I call medic?" Asked Tony and Friday glared at him.

"Of course!" She cried out. "For all we know, his bones may be broken or something!"

"I need an ice pack." The woman said, examining the man's hand. "It can minimize the pain and the swelling."

Happy's face scrunched up in pain.

"It hurts." He said before looking up to her. "What kind of hand do you have? Felt as if I have punched a steel or something."

"Well, you're not wrong." Tony muttered under his breath.

The woman seems to hear him as she turns her head and looks over at him in her shoulder.

She frowns.

The man grunted.

"It's not even possible." The man continued. "I'm wearing gloves! How did the hell did this happened?"

The woman turns back to him and examines his hand.

Not a second later, she raises his whole arm up to shoulder level.

He cries out.

"What are you doing?!" He asked, attempting to pull away from the woman's hold but she didn't let go and kept her firm grip.

"Your fingers are dislocated, not broken." The woman told him. "If you don't elevate your hand, blood may pool in it and could cause your blood vessels to tear or cause the external bleeding to worsen."

The man's eyes widened.

"Keep holding it up."

The woman then pursed her lips.

Tony leans over.

"Need anything, doc?" He asked, his voice dripping with sarcasm and she turns to him, frowning.

"Yes. Go and grab an ice pack for his hand." She told him and Friday blinked, staring at them. 

"Yeah, not happening-"

"It's not a request."

She then turns back to Happy, her hair flipping behind her and into Tony's face.

He turns to his friend.

"Can you believe this?" He asked, pointing his finger at the woman. "She's ordering me around!"

"Just do it, Stark."

Friday blinks again at the woman's tone.

"I'm sorry." She said, confused. "But do you two know each other?"

"No." The two replied in sync.

Happy groans.

"Stark, the ice."

Tony rolls his eyes.

"Whatever."

He still did anyway.

Returning with the pack, he then hands it to Friday who hands it to Potts.

She pressed it against the bruising finger.

"I'm so sorry." She told Happy a moment later, looking entirely sincere as she apologized. 

"It's okay." The man said. "Still don't know how it happened though."

"That- that's not what I'm apologizing for."

Happy furrows his brows.

"Then for what?"

A sharp tug and Happy got his answer.

Both Friday and Tony flinched.

Happy yells out as he felt the bones in his finger got pulled.

"Are you nuts?!" He cannot help but shout at the woman. "You can't just do that! What if you pulled it wrong?"

The woman just calmly run her finger to his.

"Don't worry, the dislocation isn't severe. I just popped it back." She told him as grabs for the hand wrap that he has earlier under his gloves. "Done it countless of times before. I need to immobilize it so you won't move it any further. Mr. Stark will take you to the doctor for meds."

Tony blinked.

"I'm sorry." He said, placing a hand on his hip. "But who between the two of us is the boss?"

She ignores him as she continues wrapping the bandage around the man's hand.

"I need your impression." She told him over her shoulder.

"Well, first impression's pretty bad-"

"I meant your fingerprint." She cuts him off.

Tony just stood there, looking at her stoically before turning his head to the tablet on the floor just outside the ring.

"I can't reach it."

Wordlessly, the woman's other hand left the bandage and reaches behind her, her eyes not leaving the injured hand.

Grabbing the device along with the file, she then lifts it up and gestures for him to take it.

He stares at it.

"I don't like getting handed things-" He was then cut off when the file was forced into his hand.

He blinks at her in shock.

Beside him, Friday made a small noise of disbelief.

"Ms. Potts-" Friday started but then the woman stood up, hands around Happy's waist and the other arm over her shoulder as she helped him up.

The woman turned to him.

"Will that be all, Mr. Stark?" She asked, looking back to his gaping face.

Her posture still despite of the fact that she's practically carrying the weight of his bodyguard.

He snaps his jaw shut.

He pressed his lips into a thin line.

"That will be all, Ms. Potts." He said.

The woman just nodded then turns away and helps the man descend the ring.

Grabbing her heels, she walked off, assisting the moaning man beside her.

The two watches after her.

Silence then Tony turns to Friday.

"I don't like her." He said.

Friday stares at him for a moment, seemingly thinking before smiling.

"Well I do." She said, smirking slightly. "Looks like your ego found a match." She then pointed at him and the tablet in his hand. "So, you. Fingerprint. Now."

"Hey, Hap."

"Boss." The man grunted in the other end of the line. "What is it?"

"Nothing, just wanted to ask how's your hand after punching a block of titanium."

"It's a hand boss, not titanium."

Tony hums as he drinks the amber liquid from his glass.

"Seems like it." He said.

The bodyguard grunted again.

"I really don't understand how it happened." The man said. "How did she managed to dislocate my finger when I'm wearing gloves? It's crazy!"

Tony hums again.

"You'll freak out if you found out." He told him.

"What do you mean?"

"Nothing Hap, tell Ms. Potts that I want to talk to her. Bring her up here to the mansion."

"Boss?"

He hangs up.

"Mr. Stark?"

Tony turns and saw Virginia Potts standing on the doorway of his lab awkwardly.

"Mr. Hogan said you wanted to speak with me?" She said uncertainly.

He leans back on his office chair and props his feet up on his worktable.

"I see Jarvis let you in." He said. "Hey J! I didn't remember telling you to let anyone in inside the lab."

"She has the code sir." The AI replied.

The woman looks startled at the voice, having heard it for the first time.

"Calm down, that's just my AI." Tony told her blandly. "So tell me, how did you got the password? SHIELD hacking into my systems again?"

"Uh, no." She replied. "Mrs. Williams gave it to me."

"Sure she does."

He then drops his feet and stood up.

"Love the new look, cap." He said. "What? You went to the beach and tanned yourself? And what's with the hair and freckles? You look like you've been sprinkled with peppers on your face."

He then stopped, pausing before pointing at her.

"Actually, I think I already know what to call you." He said. "J? Save Ms. Potts here as Pepper in the servers will you?"

The woman- Pepper blinked at him.

"What?" She asked when the AI spoke up again.

"Done, sir."

"Thanks J."

"I'm sorry." Pepper- Steph said. "But did you just named me Pepper?"

Tony shrugs as he reached over for a glass of water.

"Or do you want me to keep on calling you Captain Spangles?" He said as he poured himself some from a glass pitcher. "Your choice."

Steph crossed her arms.

"How did you know it was me?" She asked him.

"Wasn't hard." He replied, raising the glass up to his lips. "You may look like some hot, freckled, redhead but you still look the same, cap. Who taught you how to disguise yourself? A six yearsold?"

He then placed his glass down and 'accidentally' knocked it over with his hand, causing it's contents to splatter everywhere.

The water washed over her hand.

"Ooh, look at that." Tony said. "Looks like you need to re-tan it."

Steph just frowned at him before reaching over a tissue box on the side of the desk and wiping the water off.

Her skin stayed the same.

He raised a brow.

"What? You really tanned yourself? He asked.

She frowns again.

"No." She said. "It's just some weird technology SHIELD gave me to make my skin and hair appear different. I'm still pale and blond."

Tony then huff at the mention of the agency.

"So they sent you here?" He said. "Why? To act like some agent to spy on my company?"

"I'm not a spy, Stark, I'm a soldier." She told him, frowning deeply.

"Well here, you're not. You're my personal assistant." He told her. "So what's with the name, Virginia Potts? Who chose it?"

She sighed.

"SSR." She replied. "I didn't chose it."

"Oh, so virgin and a bottle. That makes sense."

Her frown deepens even more.

"Your humor is bugging me off."

"Well, get used to it." He said as he turns away and begins walking around his workshop. "Cause you'll be working for me."

He turns back to her with a tablet on his hand.

"So, how's Happy's hand?" He asked. "Did realigning it gave further damage?"

"No, the doctor said I popped it back correctly." She replied. "He has to wear a splint over it though. The doctor gave him some painkillers for the pain."

She then gave him a look.

"You did it on purpose." She told him. "You know I'll do something."

"I'm sorry but who between the two of us agreed to enter the ring?" He asked sarcastically as he grabs his glass again and refills it with water.

"Who between the two of us kept pissing his pregnant friend off?" She questions back, arms crossed and eyebrow raised, waiting for his answer patiently.

"I don't see the connection in that one."

"For a smart man, your sure are an idiot. If I haven't agreed to enter the ring, will you stop hassling her off about choosing someone who doesn't have the guts to take lessons with a boxer?"

He paused.

"You got me there." He said. "But whatever. Since today's your first day, I might as well give you a welcoming gift."

He then forced the tablet to her hands like what she did to him earlier and she blinks at him.

Tony just gave her an innocent grin.

"So, Pep." He said. "Do you know my office back in the plant? There's a desk and a chair on it. Sit on the chair and do the paperworks piled up on the desk. Just leave the ones I need to sign plus-"

He then taps his finger on the tablet in her hands.

"All of my meetings are scheduled there." He told her. "You'll attend those meetings and make sure you pay attention, some of the board members are greedy little assholes and they will do everything to trick you once they found out your new."

He then turns away and grabs a tumbler filled with green stuff this time.

"And please do your best not to fall for it or else we'll be loosing a huge profit. A lot of our staffs won't be able to have their salary once that happens." He added. "And also, there's a pending proposal for a foreign partnership with Japan, I want you to take a look at it and make sure that we'll get the deal."

Steph- Pepper stared at him as he continues on.

"And I almost forgot." He turns back to her, hand still holding the tumbler. "Dad's birthday is coming up and the company's organizing an event for that to introduce clean energy that the company's been working on for five years to the public. It's more like an expo and I want you to head the team for the preparation. I'll have Jarvis send you some prints for my ideas about it. I'm giving you access to him to your phone and tablet and you can ask him if you ever have any questions about the paperworks."

He then shrugged.

"That is if you know how to operate a phone and modern technology." He said.

Pepper frowned.

"Of course I know." She told him. "Nat taught me, but Tony-"

"And also." He cuts her off, raising a hand to stop her.

She stopped and pursed her lips, biting back her annoyance.

"I'm going on a business trip tomorrow." He told her and Pepper's jaw almost drops. "So I'm expecting everything done once I get back."

Pepper's face looks stricken.

"What?" She almost cried out while Tony soflty hums to himself as he drank from his tumbler, seemingly enjoying himself teasing her.

"If you have any other questions, you can ask Jarvis or Friday." He told her. "They'll help. Oh, and if the Senate Armed Services Committee ever calls, comes or sent some email or something, ignore them."

She frowned.

"Why would the committee call you?" She asked him.

"None of your business, spangles." He said dismissively. "Just do your job and we'll maintain a professional relationship. I'll have Happy drive you wherever you need to go as long as it's under business matter."

"Mr. Hogan's hand is injured." She told him blandly. "He needs to rest. I can drive myself-"

"Do you have a car?" He asked.

Pepper hesitated.

"No." She replied. "But I have-"

"No, no taking or riding motorbikes." He told her. "It's unprofessional."

She raised a brow.

"And you know everything about that, don't you?" She said dryly.

The man just shrugged.

"The only one allowed to be unprofessional is me." He told her as if it's a fact. "And last time I checked, you're not me."

He took a sip again.

"Oh, and while I'm gone." He added. "I need you to come and occasionally check the house. Talk to Jarvis, he gets lonely sometimes."

She frowned.

"That's a caretaker's job." She told him.

"I don't have a caretaker." He told her. "All I have is you and since you're my assistant-"

"You're right." She said, not being able to control the harshness in her tone. "I'm your assistant and my job is to assist you. This-"

She pointed at the tablet.

"This is your job." She continued. "You're passing your job and duties to me."

"Well, do you want the job or not?" He asked, crossing his arms and raising a brow at her this time. "Cause honestly, Potts? I don't want to work with you at all, Friday only chose you because she believes I can finally have a taste of my own medicine but whatever. You can always back out, I'll have your papers ready for resignation immediately and you can go ahead and tell SHIELD that I don't give a rat's ass about who they are going to send next."

The redhead's jaw flexed and she pressed her lips into a thin line as she trained her cold eyes to him, keeping herself cool.

"I understand, Mr. Stark." She said, her voice feigning calmness. "I'll immediately have everything looked at and scheduled. I'm going to have Jarvis send you the files you need to read and sign, and inform you if I ever need to ask for your opinion and approval. I'll be leaving now."

Tony just nodded then turns away from her.

"I'll see you in Wednesday night after two weeks." He told her. "At Dad's birthday, make sure everything's prepared and coordinated the way I want it."

She nodded.

"Yes, sir."

Tony hums again.

"Good, glad to see you're following." He said. "You can leave now, I have a plane to catch tonight."

The plane, in fact, is the one that needs to catch up with him that night.

And the flight is not for a business trip at all.

Col. James "Rhodey" Rhodes marched the hallway of the Stark Industries plant towards a familiar office with a heavy frown on his face, dressed in his uniform suit.

He has only came out of a meeting with the committee and has come to talk to his friend for not attending his own hearing and dismissing the invitations send to him.

Flexing his jaw, he slammed the office door open and stepped in, ready to lash out and give him a piece of his mind.

"Tony! Damn you man, why the hell do you keep on-"

He stopped as he stared at the occupant sitting on his friend's chair, looking up to him with a tired look on her face.

"You're not Tony." He said.

"May I help you?" The woman asked. "Mr. Stark's on a business trip."

Rhodey made a noise and his eyes landed on the pen in her hand.

In front of her, stacks of papers are piled up, the computer on her side is on and in her ear is an earpiece.

She seems busy.

He blinks.

"I'm sorry." He said. "But who are you?"

"My name's Virginia Potts." The woman replied. "I'm Mr. Stark's new assistant."

She seems nice.

He frowned.

"But your ID says your name's Pepper." He said suspiciously, pointing it out, having caught it pinned on the breast pocket of her coat.

"Mr. Stark thought it was funny because of my freckles." The woman replied without a beat, a brief look of annoyance came into her face about having reminded about it before compossing herself.

Rhodey shrugs.

"Sounds like him." He said. "Are you the new assistant Friday chose for Tony?"

"I am." Pepper answered, giving him a soft smile. "Though, what brings you here, Colonel?"

He raised a brow.

"How did you know I was a Colonel?" He asked. "I haven't introduced myself yet."

"You're wearing the silver eagle." She told him, gesturing the military insignia on the right of his uniform. "The stylized representation of the eagle dominating the Great Seal of United States."

Rhodey shrugs again.

"Well, I'm Col. Rhodes." He said. "But you can call me Rhodey."

The woman just nodded, returning back to the paper in front of her.

"Can I help you with anything?" She asked, her eyes moving fast as she read the paper before making notes on her pad and moving on with the next one. "Mr. Stark's currently unavailable."

"Do you know where he is?" He asked.

"No. He didn't say, it's not in my notes either."

Rhodey pursed his lips.

"Well, can you tell him that I came here?" He said. "The committee's looking for him."

"Mr. Stark has given specific orders to ignore the committee." She said.

Rhodey resisted the urge to roll his eyes.

"Of course he did." He muttered before turning back to her. "So how's your day here in the company so far, Ms. Potts? That's a lot of paperwork, you bored out of your mind yet?"

Pepper smiled.

"Actually, I find it quite enjoyable." The woman told him, glancing up at him with her blue eyes for a brief moment before returning back to the papers. "Gets my mind off things."

"Oh?" Rhodey said. "Like, what kind of things?"

She just shook her head, her smile still etched on her face.

"I don't think you'll understand." She told him. "No one could."

"Seems deep." The Colonel commented. "How old are you, Potts?"

"Twenty-four."

"That's young."

She smiled again but didn't speak as she read one of the papers throughly.

Rhodey shifted on his feet.

"Where did you graduated?" He asked.

"Harvard." She replied, eyes still trained on the paper.

"Oh, cool. Tony and me went to MIT." He said. "Actually, Friday too. We've been together eversince the day we got detention for accidentally blowing up a lab, everyone calls us the three musketeers."

A small smile crept up to her lips as she listens.

"The three of you seems close." She commented.

Rhodey nodded.

"Yes." He replied. "They're like my siblings. Had a lot of trouble with Tony though. Do you know he's the reason why the lab got blown up? He accidentally spilled the chemicals on some experiment Friday is working on. Reaction got bad and the next thing I know, Friday is beating Tony up. He's like fifteen that time yet until now he's still tiny like the first time I saw him."

He then smiled at the fond memory.

"Also, there's this one time when he-"

"Oh, I'm sorry Mr. Rhodey." She said, cutting him off.

He stopped and saw her frowning deeply at the papers.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Am I bothering you? I'll just-"

"Oh, no." She told him, cutting him off his rambling. "I just need to make a call, I need to talk with Mr. Stark. I need him to sign some papers, it's urgent. We're actually chasing a deadline, turns out Mr. Stark still hasn't taken a look on the files Mrs. Williams gave him. It will only take a second."

Rhodey's eyes fell on the stack of papers on her right and realized those stack aren't for her, but for his friend.

He just nodded.

"It's okay, it's cool actually. You can-" He coughed. "You can call him, just- just pretend I'm not here."

Pepper gave him a sheepish smile.

"Thank you." She said before reaching for her earpiece. "Jarvis, patch me through Mr. Stark please."

Tony is snoozing, no kidding.

Currently, he's lounge on a beach chair with the sun heating against his skin, wearing nothing but orange beach shorts and a gray tank top, his ARC reactor glowing against the cloth.

He hums as he opened his eyes and squinted to the sun through his tinted glasses.

He smiled contentedly.

This is life.

"Tony, I don't think we should be here."

Turning, Tony lifts his head up to Bruce Banner who's sitting on another chair a few feet away from him, wearing jeans that are folded up to his knees and a blue Hawaiian shirt.

"Don't you have a company to run?" His friend asked.

Tony just shrugged, turning back to the sea.

Currently, they're in Manele Bay in Hawaii.

Tony has picked up Bruce in his apartment, surprising the doctor before they went to the airport.

The doctor seems reluctant to come though.

"Nah, I had someone behind the chair to run it for me." He said.

Bruce sighed, still fidgeting on his seat.

"I should be working." Bruce said. "I'm doing some research in the R&D labs."

Tony turns back to him.

"Can't you just relax?" He said. "I promised you a stress free environment didn't I? Back in the labs, it's stressful there. A little scientists running around, asking you annoying questions, asking for you assistance, making you forget what you're working on, a crowded place. You deserve a break, Doctor."

Bruce just shook his head.

"I know but, it's actually calming." He told him and Tony raised a brow. "It's quite nice to see people trusting you despite of your condition-"

"Hey, hey, what you have is not a condition." Tony told him, cutting him off as he sat up on his chair. "That is a gift. A gift of science, embrace it Banner."

Bruce shook his head again.

"I know but-"

"Sir, Miss Pepper is trying to reach you. Are you going to take the call?" Jarvis's voice came out of Tony's phone, cutting the doctor off.

Bruce raised a brow.

"Who's Pepper?" He asked.

"Spangles." Tony replied. "She's my new assistant."

His friend's eyes widened.

"Steph is working for you?" He said in disbelief.

Tony just shrugged before turning to his phone.

"Answer it, Jar."

Stephanie's voice replaced Jarvis.

"Mr. Stark."

"Hey Pepper." He said, taking a drink from the glass of pineapple juice on the round table between them. "How's your day? The board members pissing you off yet?"

"Actually, no." Pepper replied. "It's you. I need your signature on some of the files. These needs your approval, there's a lot of pending projects here and it has been a month since Mrs. Williams gave these to you. You've been ditching your job."

"That's not how you treat your boss, Cap-sicle. Is this why you kept on getting fired back in the stone age?"

"Mr. Stark." The woman said sternly. "I need your signature now, I'll be sending Jarvis the soft copy of these files. Sign it."

Tony drinks from his glass again.

"Why don't you do it?" He said.

"It needs the CEO's approval." Pepper told him blandly, her voice drawling. "And last time I check, you're the CEO. I'm just an assistant who's doing your job for you."

Tony pursed his lips before setting his glass back to the table and leaning back to his chair once again.

"How about a promotion?" He said.

On the other side of the line, Pepper frowned.

"What?"

Tony hangs up on her.

Bruce raised an eyebrow at him.

"What promotion are you talking about, Tones?" He asked.

Tony just shrugged as he began typing on his phone.

"Wait and see." He said as a hologram appeared in from of him from his phone with a form.

He reaches over and signed the blank line using his finger.

He then leans back.

"Send this to everyone, J." He said, taking his glass again. "Cap's in one hell of a big surprise."

"Mr. Stark?" Pepper said, blinking as the line got cut off.

He hang up on her.

Rhodey looks at her.

"He hang up on you, didn't he?" He said. "Happens to everyone, he doesn't know how to say goodbye like a normal person."

She pursed her lips as she eyed the stack of papers waiting for Tony to sign.

She sighed.

"I need Mr. Stark to sign these." She said. "These people needs job yet he doesn't seem to take them seriously."

Rhodey shrugs again.

"It's a part of him." He told her. "But he does do everything to give the people jobs, the only thing he doesn't like are the paperworks. Friday always does it for him."

She sighed again.

"Jarvis." Pepper said a while later. "Is Mr. Stark really in a business trip or not?"

"I'm afraid I cannot answer that, Ms. Potts." The AI replied through her earpiece.

She leans back on her chair.

"That answers it." She said.

Rhodey shrugs his shoulders again.

"Well, what can you expect from your boss?" He asked. "A lot of his first assistants didn't last him that's why Friday took over on being his PA. Cannot blame you if you decided to quit. He's a difficult person."

She just shook her head as she grabs her pen again and went back to the papers.

"I need to finish these before three." She said. "I have a board meeting scheduled at four and I have to speak with some of our scientists at two about how their project with Mr. Stark on clean energy is going."

"That's a lot." He said.

She gave him a tired smile.

"Nothing I can't handle."

Except there's something big coming.

Footsteps, a knock, and the office door opened.

Happy Hogan steps in and stops when he saw Rhodey.

Rhodey raised a brow.

"Hey Hap." He greeted when his eyes landed on his hand. 

He frowns.

"What happened with your hand?" He asked.

"It's a long story." The bodyguard replied awkwardly before looking up to him again. "What are you doing here, Rhodes? Need to speak with Tony? He's in Hawaii."

Rhodey raised a brow once more before turning back to the redhead woman who's frowning deeply.

"Well, look's like we already know where he is." He said.

Happy watches them.

"Oh, so you already met Pepper?" He said as he closed the door behind him. "She's boss's new assistant."

"Yeah." The Colonel replied. "Quite a sweetheart."

Pepper smiled at the comment as she makes notes while Rhodey smiled back.

"Anyway." Pepper said, looking up and cutting the silence. "What are you doing here, Happy? I thought I told you to rest. I can drive myself."

Happy just shrugged.

"Boss's orders." He replied. "He just called me. Didn't you know?"

She furrowed her brows.

"Know what?" She asked when another knock came from the office door.

She turns her eyes towards it.

"Come in." She said.

The door opens and a woman stepped in.

She looks startled at the two men inside the room.

"Oh, I'm sorry Ms. Potts." She said.

"It's alright, Bambi." Pepper said, looking up to her before returning back to her pad. "What brings you here?"

The woman turns to her.

"Los Angeles Times is in line one, ma'am." Bambi told her. "They want to ask a couple of questions about you being the new CEO of Stark Industries."

Pepper blinked.

"I'm sorry." She said stiffly. "What?"

"Boss appointed you as the new boss." Happy answered for her. "Told me on the phone while I'm taking a coffee back in the cafeteria."

She stared at him.

He just shrugged.

"Congratulations being promoted into a CEO in your second day, Ms. Potts." He said.

"Ma'am." Bambi said, making Pepper turn her eyes back to her. "Los Angeles Business Journal is in line two."

She blinks again.

"You alright, Pep?" Happy asked while Rhodey blinked with her.

Rhodey turns to him.

"Why would Tony do that?" He asked.

The bodyguard shrugged.

"It's probably temporary until he returns." He replied, seemingly unbothered about what's happening. "You know how Tony is, remember last year when he took a vacation and made Friday the CEO for a week because he doesn't want to be bothered by signing the papers waiting for him?"

Of course he remembers, how could Rhodey forget about that one?

"Ma'am." Bambi said, listening to her earpiece before speaking again. "We have the ABC news in line three. What should we tell them?"

Pepper stared at her again, speechless before turning her head to Happy.

"You sure this is just temporary?" She asked.

Happy shrugged.

"Maybe." He replied. 

She sighed before reaching to her own earpiece.

"Jarvis." She said. "Contact Mr. Stark please, it's urgent."

"I'm afraid sir cannot be contact right now, Ms. Potts." Jarvis said. "Sir has turned off his phone."

"Ma'am." Pepper turns back to Bambi who is starting to look alarmed as she listens to her earpiece. "We have incoming in line four."

"Ms. Potts." Jarvis said through her earpiece, cutting her off her thoughts. "The board members are trying to contact you, should I patch them through?"

"Ma'am, we have another incoming in line five."

"There's another call incoming, Ms. Potts. The engineers wanted to ask you about sir's plan on the reactor."

"The employees are asking what we should tell the media, ma'am. We have another three stations occupying the other lines."

"If you would want, Ms. Potts, sir has made a protocol to hold the media off. Would you like me to activate it?"

"The board are at the lobby ma'am, they want to speak with you."

"Ms. Potts, sir would just like to remind you about the partnership deal in Japan before he turned off his phone. Shall I contact the Enterprise?"

"Ma'am, the committee wants to speak with you about Mr. Stark-"

Pepper finally raised a hand which stops the woman from talking.

She flexed her jaw as she thinks of different ways not to scream that very moment.

She composed herself and trained her eyes to the employee.

"Bambi." She started. "What does Mr. Stark usually do to tell off the media?"

"He ignores them, Ms. Potts." The woman replied. "And sometimes he files cases against them and close down their publication companies."

Pepper stared at her.

"Yeah, we're not doing that." She said, stunned that it can go that far. "Just tell the media that I'll be taking no interviews and if I ever see anyone of them inside or outside the premises, they'll be filed with a lawsuit for trespassing."

The woman nodded then reaches for her comm but before she can even utter the command, Pepper speaks again.

"As for the board members." She added. "Have them wait in the conference room. I'll see them at four."

The woman's eyes widened.

"But ma'am-"

"The meeting's scheduled at four." Pepper said firmly. "Tell them that I'll be not taking any questions from them about my sudden promotion. I'm just a representative CEO of Mr. Stark. As for the committee-"

"I'm afraid we need to talk with you about that one." Rhodey said and Pepper turns to him. "If you're Tony's representative, then you have to come with us. We have several questions regarding the-"

"I know what you're saying, Colonel." Pepper said, cutting him off. "But I'm afraid I'm not coming, I'm not Mr. Stark."

"As his representative-"

"I'm the representative of his company." She corrected him. "And not of different affairs. I have no idea regarding of him being Iron Man. But if you insist then here's what I know."

She then stood up to her full height, towering over him with her heels.

"Mr. Stark and Iron Man are one." She told him. "So if you're going to bring me there for questioning then there's nothing much I can give you. I have only known Mr. Stark since yesterday and he trusted his company to me, so I don't think I have the right to judge his character nor his alter ego. If there's anyone who knows him better is you, Colonel, so you're the one who should be there as his representative."

She then grabs some of the papers and her notes while Bambi moves forward to help her.

"Thank you, Bambi." She smiled before turning back to him. "But if it's really that important as you say Col. Rhodes, then I suggest you schedule his hearing after the expo in two weeks at Wednesday night once he returns from his trip, I'll make sure he'll come. I don't think anyone would mind having a senate hearing at night."

She then turns away and starts to walk when Rhodey stops her.

"But we need to talk with him now." He said.

"I'm afraid there's nothing I can do other than ensure the meeting on Wednesday will happen." She told him. "It's either you wait for two weeks or you'll have no hearing at all. Mr. Stark may not be above the law but he has the right to not attend the hearing if he's not accused of doing anything wrong, therefore you cannot arrest him nor me. I already broke Mr. Stark's orders of ignoring the committee, Mr. Rhodes, so it's your choice. Now if you would please excuse me, Colonel, I have some other places to be"

She then turns away and leaves the room with Bambi following after her.

"Jarvis, can you send a message to the engineers that I'll be seeing them at two with the scientists in the plant. Tell them to ready their prints and presentation for their project, and also that I want a brief tour- and possibly try for a test run on the reactor if possible." She said through her earpiece as she walks out of the room. "Also, please ready a conference video call on Mr. Stark's office at five thirty with the Enterprise. Reschedule my meeting with the team in charge of the expo at dinner. Make sure everything's ready."

"Will do, Ms. Potts." Jarvis said.

She then turns her head to Bambi as they walked down the hallway.

"Bambi, have you already told the other employees about what to tell the media?" She asks.

"I'm on it, Ms. Potts." The woman told her as she balances the files piled up to her arms, walking in the same pace as her. "Though, the PR team are expecting some reporters to come here. What should we do if they did?"

"Ready Mr. Stark's lawyers, make the threat look real."

"Will do, ma'am."

"Thank you sweetheart." Pepper said then turns back to her earpiece. "And Jarvis, will you please-"

Back in the office, Rhodey stood there, stunned.

Happy turns to him.

"You alright there pal?" He asked the man.

"Damn." The soldier muttered, starstrucked, staring at the door where the two women disappeared into. 

He then turns to Happy.

"I think I'm in love."

A week and six days later…  
August, 15, 2012 | Wednesday

Tony lounges on his private jet with Bruce, already decked in his Iron Man suit.

Bruce turns to him.

"So you're going to jump off the plane, into the air and straight to the stage?" He said right after he peered down and saw the view of a big number of crowd on a large stadium where they are waiting for Tony Stark's arrival.

Tony nodded as he drinks his scotch from his glass.

"That's the plan, yes." He replied. "Unless Cap decided to change it."

"Well, you did left everything to her. " The scientist told him. "Wouldn't be surprised if she changed some of your plans. You left her in charge."

"You know what? The way you say that, I cannot help but think you're Cap's accomplice."

Bruce snorted.

"Steph doesn't even know that I'm here." He told him.

"She probably does." Tony said, shrugging. "Jarvis told me that she's been trying to reach you to ask about your research on the ARC."

Bruce just shrugged.

"I'll tell her it's you who dragged me." He told him.

Tony placed a hand over his metal chest plate on his heart, pretending to be hurt.

"Betrayal, after all of the things I did for you." He said. "Unacceptable. Pack your bags and say goodbye to your lab brucie-bear, we're breaking up."

Bruce cannot help but laugh at the younger man's dramatics.

"Oh Tony." He said as he shook his head.

Tony just smiled and with a brief glance on the window, stood up and made his way over the back of the plane where the ramp opens behind, his helmet forming around his head.

"Let's get this show on the road." He muttered before turning his head and looking at Bruce over his shoulder. 

"This plane will drop you off Manhattan, doctor." He told him.

Bruce just nodded from his seat, having strapped himself in as strong cold wind enters the plane.

"Yep, good luck Tones." He said.

Tony saluted before turning back, making a brief calculation on his head to his target.

"270 at 30 knots. Holding steady at 15000 feet." Jarvis said inside his helmet. "You are clear for exfiltration over the drop zone."

Nodding to himself, he jumps, freefalling from the jet towards the sky to the ground.

The crowd cheered as they caught sight of Iron Man from the sky.

Flying around the air, the billionaire then landed on the middle of the stage and with a dramatic raised of his arms, fireworks erupted behind and girls in showy contumes with fake glowing ARC reactors in their chests appeared behind him, dancing.

"Tony! Tony! Tony! Tony!" Everyone in the crowd cheered as robotic arms appeared and dismantled the suit off of him, revealing Tony Stark in a suit.

He smiled and waved at them.

"It’s good to be back." He said, his voice echoing inside the stadium. "You missed me?"

"Blow something up!" A man from the crowd shouted.

The people cheered even more.

The genius laughed.

"I missed you too." He said. "Blow something up? I already did that. I’m not saying that the world is enjoying its longest period of uninterrupted peace in years because of me."

He begins walking around the stage.

"I’m not saying that from the ashes of captivity, never has a greater phoenix metaphor been personified in human history. I’m not saying that Uncle Sam can kick back on a lawn chair, sipping on an iced tea because I haven’t come across anyone who’s man enough to go toe-to-toe with me on my best day.

"I love you Tony!"

"Please, it’s not about me." The man said but the people kept on cheering for him. "It’s not about you. It’s not even about us. It’s about legacy. It’s about what we choose to leave behind for future generations. And that’s why for the next year and for the first time since 1974, the best and brightest men and women of nations and corporations the world over will pool their resources, share their collective vision, to leave behind a brighter future. It’s not about us. Therefore, what I’m saying, if I’m saying anything, is welcome back to the Stark Expo."

A big cheer from crowd. 

"And now." Tony continued. "Making a special guest appearance from the great beyond to tell you what it’s all about, please welcome my father, Howard."

The huge screen flickers behind him then comes out an old video recording of Stark Industry's late owner and the father of the genius himself, Howard Stark.

The crowd became silent as the man began to speak, Tony gets off the stage.

He turns to the people there.

"Where's Ms. Potts?" He asks, having seen her standing there when he deactivated his suit earlier.

"Ms. Potts went outside sir." A woman told him. "She's checking on the security the security team has provided us for the expo. Should I call her?" 

The man shook his head.

"No, there's no need to call Pepper." He said. "Go ahead and do whatever you're doing."

The woman nodded then excuses herself.

Tony then turns back and discretely took out a device from his suit when he saw no one's looking.

"Everything is achievable through technology." Howard Stark said on the screen as the crowd listens. "Better living, robust health, and for the first time in human history, the possibility of world peace. So, from all of us here at Stark Industries, I would like to personally introduce you to the City of the Future. Technology holds infinite possibilities for mankind-"

Tony looks down at the device in his hand, testing his Blood toxicity after wearing his suit.

A reading comes out. 

31%

Not good

"-and will one day rid society of all its ills. Soon technology will affect the way you live your life every day. No more tedious work, leaving more time for leisure activities and enjoying the sweet life. The Stark Expo. Welcome."

"We are coming to you live from the kickoff at the Stark Expo, where Tony Stark has just walked offstage. Don’t worry if you can’t make it down here tonight because this Expo goes on all year long. And I’m gonna be here checking out all the attractions and the pavilions and inventions from all around the world-"

"Make sure you join me." Tony turns his head and saw Happy waiting for him.

He shrugged.

"All right, it’s a zoo out there, watch out." He warns him as he started to head towards the crowd.

Happy followed after him.

"Open up, let’s go."

They tried to pass through the crowd as the people saw him.

"Hey, nice to see you." Tony said on the awaiting ladies on the side in flashy clothings as they walked, Happy parting a way for him with his uninjured hand. "All right. Thank you. I remember you."

"Tony, Tony." A woman said.

Tony turns his head.

"Hey, hey."

The woman made a phone with her hand.

"Call me."

"Hey, hey, hey, hey. Come on, come on." Muttered Happy and Tony saw that he's trying to push aside a little boy wearing an Iron Man mask.

He turns to the little guy.

"Hello." He said to the boy then saw the paper he's holding on his small little hands.

It's a drawing of him in his armor.

He smiled.

"It would be a pleasure." He said as he took out a pen from his pocket.

Happy shrugs and stood on the side.

"Okay." He said.

Tony saw the name of the boy written on the upper right corner of the paper and signs it.

He then hands it back and would have been ruffling the hair of the small boy if the kid is not wearing the plastic Iron Man helmet, making his hair unreachable. 

"Nice drawing there, Peter." He said as he ruffles the top of the boy's helmet. "See you buddy."

He then turns and starts to walk away when he saw another woman standing near his bodyguard.

"This is Larry." Happy said.

"Hey, the oracle of Oracle. What a pleasure. Nice to see you." Tony said.

"Call me. Call me." Larry said as she gets pulled back to the crowd who are trying to reach him.

"Larry King."

"Larry! Larry. Yes, my people, my people."

Happy pulls him with him as they tried to escape the crowd.

A while later, they had finally reached the parking lot where there's no people around nor fans to crowd over him.

"Come on, Tony. There we go." Happy muttered as they walked.

"Very mellow." Tony said.

"That wasn’t so bad."

"No, it was perfect." Tony said as he caught sight of his car.

There's a woman standing beside it, seemingly waiting for him.

"Look what we got here, the new model." Said Happy.

Tony turns to him over his shoulder.

"Hey, does she come with the car?" He asks as they neared.

"I certainly hope so." Whispered Happy before looking up and smiling at the woman. "Hi."

"Hi." Tony said as he stood in front of her, blocking her from Happy's view. "And you are?"

"Marshal." The woman replied.

"Irish. I like it." Tony commented at her accent.

"Pleased to meet you Tony." She said.

"I'm on the wheel. Do you mind? Where you from?"

"Bedford."

"What are you doing here?"

"Looking for you."

Tony smirks.

"Yeah? You found me." He said. "What are you up to later?"

"Serving subpoenas." Marshal replied then hands him a letter. 

Tony doesn’t take it.

"Yikes." He said.

At his boss's discomfort, Happy reaches over and takes the letter instead.

"He doesn’t like to be handed things." He told her.

"Yeah, I have a peeve." Tony said.

"I got it." The woman said "You are hereby ordered to appear before the Senate Armed Services Committee tonight at 9."

"Yeah, I'm not coming." He said.

"Ms. Potts has promised us that you'll come." Marshal told him.

Tony raised a brow.

"Potts." He said before turning to Happy. "Where's Pepper?"

The bodyguard shrugged.

"I don't know boss." The man replied. "Last time I saw her, she gave me specific orders to drive you there."

The man frowned.

"Oh, so you're listening to her now?" He said.

Happy shrugs again.

"Well, you made her our new boss." He told him. "Plus, she's scarier than you."

"Oh yeah? Who between me and Pepper can fire you right now?"

"You'll be answering to Friday."

Tony pursed his lips before turning back to the woman.

"I'm not going." He told her.

"Ms. Potts promised us-"

"Well I'm not Pepper." He said.

The woman sighed.

"Mr. Stark-"

"It's alright, Marshal." A voice behind them said and they turned to see Pepper standing behind them, arms crossed. "I'll bring Mr. Stark there."

Tony raised a brow.

"I'd like to see you try." He told her and Steph gave him a look as he walks over to where she's standing.

He stood in front of her with a frown on his face.

"What did I say about ignoring the committee?" He asks.

She frowns back at him.

"And what did I say about doing your job?" She said stoically. "You told me that you went for a business trip but turns out you're in Hawaii with Dr. Banner, relaxing while I'm doing your job for you. I'm just doing you a favor. Be thankful I didn't do anything more worse than that."

"So what is this?" Tony ask sarcastically. "A payback? A little childish don't you think?"

The woman just shrugged, unfaltering.

"Well, it's either you go there or I will and I'll tell them how cruel of a boss you are and you'll have to answer to Mrs. Williams about why the shareholders are pulling back their shares from your company." She told him, the threat eminent on her tone.

Tony gritted his teeth, knowing all too well that she's the one on the wheel now while he's on the trunk.

He knew he'll regret leaving her in charge.

He turns away from her blazing eyes and turns back to Marshal.

"Can I see a badge?" He asks.

The woman raised a brow.

"You wanna see the badge?" She said.

"He likes the badge." Happy told her.

She takes it out and showed him her badge.

"You still like it?" She asks.

"Yep." He then turns away and gets on his car while Happy takes his place on the driver's seat.

He starts the engine 

"How far are we from D.C.?" He asks.

Happy looks at him over the rearview mirror.

"D.C.? 250 miles." He replied.

Tony nodded then slides the window on his side down and turns to the blond- now redhead woman standing outside and watching him.

He pointed at her.

"You and I are going to have a long talk later." He told her. "One that you wouldn't like."

Pepper- Stephanie just shrugged, unbothered by his threat.

"Now you sounded just like Col. Philips." She said.

"Mr Stark, could we pick up now where we left off? Mr Stark. Please."

Tony turns around from where he was trying to talk to Pepper who looks like she was trying to tell him off. 

"Yes dear?" He said.

Pepper sighed from her seat.

Senator Stern frowned.

"Can I have your attention?" The Senator asked.

Tony nodded then sat straight on his seat, pretending to be a good student listening intently to his teacher.

"Absolutely."

"Do you or do you not possess a specialised weapon?"

Tony shook his head.

"I do not." He replied.

"You do not?" The man repeated.

"I do not." Said Tony before shrugging and leaning back to his chair. "Well, it depends on how you define the word weapon."

"The Iron Man weapon."

"My device does not fit that description." Tony said dismissively.

"Well." Stern said. "How would you describe it?"

"I would describe it by defining it as what it is, Senator."

"As?"

"It’s a high-tech prosthesis." The billionaire told him. "That is… That is… That’s actually the most apt description I can make of it."

"It’s a weapon." The Senator told him. "It’s a weapon, Mr Stark."

"Please, if your priority was actually the well-being of the American citizen-"

"My priority is to get the Iron Man weapon turned over to the people of the United States of America." The old man cut him off.

"Well, you can forget it." Tony said. "I am Iron Man. The suit and I are one. To turn over the Iron Man suit would be to turn over myself which is tantamount to indentured servitude or prostitution, depending or what state you’re in. You can’t have it."

Stern sighed.

"Look." The man started. "I’m no expert-"

"In prostitution?" Tony asks. "Of course not. You’re a senator. Come on."

People laugh and he waves. 

Pepper who is sitting behind him does not look impressed at all. 

“No?” He mouths. 

She shakes her head.

"I’m no expert in weapons." Senator Stern told him, frowning deeply. "We have somebody here who is an expert on weapons. I’d now like to call Justin Hammer, our current primary weapons contractor."

A man in a business suit entered the room.

Justin Hammer, owner of Hammer Industries; Stark Industry's rival.

He nods at them as he took a seat.

"Let the record reflect that I observed Mr Hammer entering the chamber." Said Tony as soon as the man entered the room and takes his seat. "And I am wondering if and when any actual expert will also be in attendance."

"Absolutely. I’m no expert." The other billionaire told him, turning his chair to face him. "I defer to you, Anthony. You’re the wonder boy. Senator, if I may. I may well not be an expert, but you know who was the expert? Your dad. Howard Stark."

Behind him, Pepper raised her head and studies him as she listens to what he's saying.

"Really a father to us all, and to the military-industrial age." Continued the man. "Let’s just be clear, he was no flower child. He was a lion. We all know why we’re here. In the last five years, Anthony Stark has created a sword with untold possibilities. And yet, he insists it’s a shield. He asks us to trust him as we cower behind it. I wish I were comforted, Anthony, I really do. I’d love to leave my door unlocked when I leave the house, but this ain’t Canada. You know, we live in a world of grave threats, threats that Mr Stark will not always be able to foresee. Remember the attack on New York? He may have handled some of those aliens but he can't do it alone without the help of other experienced and enhanced individuals."

Tony raises a brow at him as he continues to speak.

"Not to mention the beautiful goddess your father helped created." The man added. "The Iron Man weapon, may be a weapon or not, cannot protect us if left unsupervised. Thank you. God bless Iron Man. God bless America."

The Senator nodded in agreement from his seat.

"That is well said Mr Hammer." Said Stern before turning back to everyone. "The committee would now like to invite Lieutenant Colonel James Rhodes to the chamber."

Tony perked up at the mention of his friend.

"Rhodey? What?"

Rhodey walks in wearing his uniform and Tony gets up to greet him.

"Hey, buddy. I didn’t expect to see you here." Tony told him.

"Look, it’s me, I’m here. Deal with it. Let’s move on." His friend said, looking tiredly at him.

On his hand is a file while the other one is nursing a cup of freshly brewed coffee.

"I just-"

Rhodey gave him a look.

"Drop it."

Tony just nodded.

"All right, I’ll drop it." He said when his eyes landed on the hot beverage on his hand.

He pointed at it.

"Is that coffee?" He asks.

Rhodey hid it away from him, looking really dead to his feet.

"This is my coffee." He told him.

"I really need some. This meeting's boring me off, platypus."

"Then go get yours." The Colonel snapped. "This is mine and I'm not your assistant- Ms. Potts!"

Rhodey's voice suddenly became high-pitched at the end and Tony raised a brow as he saw his friend suddenly became awake at the sight of the captain in disguise.

Pepper turns her head at him and nodded her head in recognition.

"Colonel." She greeted.

"I didn't know you'd be here." The man said.

She just shrugged and gave him a small smile.

"Let's just say the committee's keen on having me here for the hearing." She told him.

The man suddenly looks sheepish which causes Tony to look at him suspiciously.

"Yeah, I think that would be my fault." Rhodey said before holding up his coffee towards her. "Coffee?"

She just gave him a meek smile before her hand reaches up to the table and raised up her own cup.

"I already have one, thank you." She said.

The man just nodded.

"Okay, cool." He said. "Just- just let me know if you need anything. Water, coffee, sugar, wipes-"

"Yeah, thank you." The woman said before turning her head away while Rhodey looks like as if he'd hit the jackpot.

"I have before me a complete report on the Iron Man weapon." The Senator said as everyone in the courtroom stared at the awkward soldier who's still staring at Potts in awe. "Complied by Colonel Rhodes. And, Colonel, for the record, can you please read page 57, paragraph four?"

Rhodey snaps off and turns his head to him.

"You’re requesting that I read specific selections from my report, Senator?" He asked, having immediately composed himself.

The man nodded.

"Yes, sir."

Rhodey cleared his throat then opens the folder in his hand right after he placed his cup down his table.

"It was my understanding that I was going to be testifying in a much more comprehensive and detailed manner." He said, looking up at the senator over the folder.

"I understand. A lot of things have changed today." The man told him. "So if you could just read-"

"You do understand that reading a single paragraph out of context does not reflect the summary of my final-"

"Just read it, Colonel. I do." Stern said. "Thank you."

"Very well." Said Rhodey then turns to the file and reads it outloud. "'As he does not operate within any definable branch of government, Iron Man presents a potential threat to the security of both the nation and to her interests.' I did however, go on to summarise that the benefits of Iron Man far outweigh three liabilities and that it would be in our interest-"

The Senator made a noise.

"That’s enough Colonel." He said, but Rhodey continues.

"-to fold Mr Stark-"

"That’s enough."

"-into the existing chain of command, Senator."

"I'm not a joiner." Said Tony right after Rhodey finishes talking. "I was actually just dragged into the Avengers by a pirate but I’ll consider Secretary of Defence, if you ask nice."

There were laughs from the crowd in the courtroom.

"We can amend the hours a little bit." He added.

"I'd like to go on and show, if I may, the imagery that’s connected to your report." Said Stern.

Rhodey turns to him.

"I believe it is somewhat premature to reveal these images to the general public at this time." The Colonel told him.

"With all due respect, Colonel." The Senator sighed. "I understand. And if you could just narrate those for us, we’d be very grateful. Let’s have the images."

"Intelligence suggests that the devices seen in these photos are, in fact, attempts at making manned copies of Mr Stark’s suit." Rhodey professionally argues. "This has been corroborated by our allies and local intelligence on the ground-"

Tony is busy doing something with his Stark device.

Pepper gave him a look on the back of his head.

"-indicating that these suits are quite possibly, at this moment, operational." Rhodey added.

Tony suddenly looks up.

"Hold on a second buddy." He said, stopping him as he stood up. "Let me see something here."

He then walks over and sets up his device to connect with the screen showing pictures.

"Boy, I’m good." The genius muttered. "I commandeered your screens. I need them. Time for a little transparency. Now, let’s see what’s really going on."

"What is he doing?" Asks Stern as they watched him.

Tony turns to everyone in the courtroom.

"If you will direct your attention to said screens." He said. "I believe that’s North Korea."

In the screen, a video of a suit is shown.

It falls over and clearly doesn’t work very well at all.

The Senator frowned.

"Can you turn that off?" He demanded as Justin Hammer stands up. "Take it off."

"Iran." Tony continues.

The video changed and shows another suit.

This suit can fly- for five seconds before crashing.

Judging by the smoke, it's probably on fire. 

Suddenly, Justin Hammer is shown in the screen, trying to find the off switch.

"No grave threat here." Said Tony then turns to the screen, acting surprised. "Is that Justin Hammer? How did Hammer get in the game?

It is indeed, a video of Justin Hammer with another suit. 

Again, it doesn’t work.

Tony turns to his fellow businessman.

"Justin, you’re on TV. Focus up."

From the screen, Justin is shown trying to pilot the suit… unsuccessfully.

"Okay, give me a left twist. Left’s good. Turn to the right. Oh, shit. Oh, shit." The Justin on the screen said.

"Language Justin." Said Tony just as not-TV Justin finds the plug and unplugs the screen. "Wow. Yeah, I’d say most countries, five, ten years away. Hammer Industries, twenty."

Hammer turns to him.

"I’d like to point out that the test pilot survived." He said, pointing a finger at him.

"I think we’re done is the point that he’s making." Said Stern, tured will all the crap that I happening around him. "I don’t think there’s any reason-"

"The point is." Said Tony, cutting him off. "You’re welcome, I guess."

The Senator gave him a glare.

"For what?" Stern asked.

"Because I’m your nuclear deterrent." Tony said simply. "It’s working. We’re safe. America is secure. You want my property? You can’t have it. But I did you a big favour."

He then sands up again and turns around to face the crowd.

"I’ve successfully privatised world peace."

Both of his hands make peace signs and everyone stands up, all talking at once.

"What more do you want?" Said Tony. "For now! I tried to play ball with these ass-clowns."

The Senator starts cursing.

"Fuck you, Mr Stark. Fuck you, buddy. We’re adjourned. We’re adjourned for today."

Tony just shrugs and puts on hi sunglasses. 

Rhodey’s still sitting down and has the same look on his face as Pepper did. 

Basically, they’re both tired of Tony not taking serious things seriously.

"Okay." He said cheerily.

The senator glared.

"You’ve been a delight."

"Hey Hap."

"Hey boss." Happy said as he opens the door for him. "How's the hearing?"

"Delightful." Tony said. "Hey, you still got Barry- Darry- whatever's number?"

Happy looks up to his as he took his place on the driver's seat.

"Yeah." His bodyguard replied. "Why?"

Tony just shrugged.

"You know what to do buddy."

And another wild night.

Stephanie- Pepper silently watches a woman padded barefooted over a door, wearing nothing but Tony's shirt the next day.

The woman bits on her thumb before reaching over and pressing it against the thumb scanner.

It turns red.

"You are not authorized to access this area." Jarvis's voice said from the speakers.

The woman jumps around, startled.

"Jesus." She said.

"That's Jarvis." Pepper said and the woman turns around and saw her standing there just a few meters behind her. "He runs the house."

She then gestured her head to the covered clothes she's holding and smiled despite of being interrupted earlier that morning by Jarvis, notifying her of everything that happened and that Tony wants her to make sure that the woman leaves when he left for his office.

Friday has warned her about this of course, but nothing can ever prepare her when she entered her boss's room and saw the woman lying there alone, naked.

She turns back to the woman.

"I've got your clothes here." She told her. "They've been dry-cleaned and pressed, and there's a car waiting for you outside that will take you anywhere you'd like to go."

The woman quirked an eyebrow at her.

"You must be the famous Pepper Potts." She said.

Steph nodded.

"Indeed I am." She replied.

The woman smirked.

"You made quite a noise in the media and other industries." The woman told her. "Yet after two weeks no one still knows who you really are."

"I tend to keep everything private about me." Steph said swiftly. "And not everyone needs to stick their noses on other people's business, it isn't nice to prod on people's life."

The woman slowly walks over her but her expression remains constant.

"Even being the CEO." The woman continued. "Tony still has you picking up the dry-cleaning."

"I do anything and everything that Mr. Stark requires." Pepper told her despite of this being her first time doing it. "Including, occasionally, taking out the trash. Currently, I'm late for a very important meeting. Will that be all?"

Pepper arrives in time just to see Tony hitting off with his employees who are all giggling and pushing their hairs behind their ears.

She just shook her head at the display when a responsible employee caught sight of her.

"Ms. Potts!" The woman greeted.

The employees talking with Tony suddenly stops and turns to the arrival of their female boss and straightens themselves.

"Good morning, Ms. Potts." They said in sync.

Pepper nods at them while Tony turns to her.

"Oh! Potts!" He said, pulling himself away and straightening his blazer as walks towards her. "I thought you'd be late."

"And I thought you'd be in your office doing your job, Mr. Stark." She said, looking entirely unimpressed at him. "Or do I have to keep on doing everything for you?"

Tony waves her off then starts walking, making her follow after.

"Loosen up, spangles." He told her as soon as they were out of earshot. "Though I got to say, you did a good job last night on the expo."

He then shrugs.

"Not bad for an old grandma." He added. "The arms are a bit slow though, it took a second longer to remove the ones in my back."

"We'll take note of that sir." Pepper said swiftly as she continues to walk beside him with a passive look in her face.

Tony just nodded then opens his mouth again, gesturing with his hands as he speak.

"Though, I can't help but notice that the ladies' contumes seems different." He said. "The ARCs are bigger than the original designs and it covered the entirety of their chests-"

"Now why would the ladies would want to show their chests in stage while dancing behind you?" Pepper asks, still completely passive as she listens to him.

He shrugs again.

"You got a point." He told her. "They should be doing it in front of me."

"You're predictable." She told him.

"Am I?"

"Yes, and I would like to inform you that I already have your room sterilized and the sheets changed."

"Boo, you're mean." He said. "That woman got some nice perfume and it kinds of stick itself on the blankets, now I never get to smell it."

"I'll have perfumers come and make you that scent if you really like it that much, Mr. Stark." She said when he raised his hand and waved the suggestion away.

"No need for that, cap." He said dismissively. "It's a woman's perfume for me to wear anyway, the public might think that I'm gay or something- but what I really can't forget is the fact that you changed the women's costumes."

"I've merely only changed the chest part." She told him as they walked down the hall. "There's not much change I made on it other than that, Mr. Stark. It shows the inappropriate areas too much that shouldn't be seen in the public- much less in front of a crowd so I made adjustments."

"You're taking away everyone's fun, don't you know that?" He told her as they rode an elevator to the upper floors. "Need I remind you that your alter ego is the one who made the 'show girls' a concept. You performed with pretty little girls in their little skirts on the stage while dancing behind you in the 40s around the states, Cap-sicle."

Stephanie pressed her lips into a thin line as she got reminded of that dreaded state tour Senator Brandt made her do during the war.

"There are children in your crowd." She told him swiftly. "While mine is comprised with soldiers. Our situation is different, Mr. Stark."

The elevator door opens and she stepped off.

Tony shrugs.

"Point taken." He told her as he followed after her down the hall where they passed a busy row of employees who are walking around and talking with each other as papers and photocopies of files are passed around.

"Heard that you'd been doing good while I'm gone." He told her.

"Well, what choice do I have?" She said as she continues to walk, looking straight ahead. "My boss decided to take a vacation while I'm left to deal with the mess he left behind. Mrs. Williams would like to speak with you, by the way."

He made a face.

"Yeah, not happening." He said. "Tell her I'm busy."

"I'm afraid it's too late for that, Mr. Stark." She told him stoically. "Mrs. Williams has already scheduled to have lunch with you today and you know how bad it is to upset a pregnant woman."

"I have a lot of things to do, blondie. There's paperworks-"

"Done and signed."

"-pending projects-"

"Approved."

"-meetings-"

"Ms. Potts."

Both Avengers stopped talking as they saw another employee approaching them.

The woman ignores Tony and walks up to Pepper's pace, showing her the papers in her hands as they continued to walk.

"Ma'am, the board wants to schedule a meeting with you to discuss future plans regarding of our company's new partnership with Japan." She told her. "Also, the engineers wants to ask if they can schedule a meeting with you so that they can show you their presentation and proposal for a new project, Dr. Lee wants to ask you about what you think about making another test run for the reactor to run the plant. There are also construction companies waiting at the phone for you to discuss about the plans for the reconstruction of the Stark Tower in Manhattan. Also, the PR team wants to-"

Pepper listens silently to Bambi as she speaks while Tony raised a brow on the side as the woman continues on, not even bothering to acknowledge him.

"-and ma'am, I just want to inform you that the papers from Japan has arrived and is waiting at your office." The woman finished after laying out everything to her.

Pepper nodded appreciatively at the woman.

"Thank you, Bambi." She told her as she stops walking. "You've been a great help. Let me take this from you so you can go back to your job."

The woman smiled and nodded as she took the papers from her.

She bowed her head in excuse.

"Thank you, ma'am." She said before she leaves.

Pepper turned to the papers in her hands while Tony raised a brow at her.

"Wow." He said flatly. "She didn't even say hi to her boss."

Pepper turns to him with a frown. 

"Well, since that you're here now, Mr. Stark, I'm no longer the boss which mean this is your job now." She told him as she holds the papers out to him, making him frown at her.

"How many times do I have to say that I don't like being handed things?" He said, frowning at the papers in her hands as if there's something written in there that is highly offensive. "I have trauma, cap, be sensitive."

Her frown deepened but didn't say anything as she tucks the papers to her arm and resumes walking.

Tony follows after her.

"And by the way." He said as they walked. "How did you got the deal with Japan?"

"Negotiated." She replied swiftly. "Wasn't hard."

"Negotiated with what?"

"Benefits that both of our companies and employees can get from it, what else? Not everything runs around in money, Mr. Stark."

"Yeah right." He muttered under his breath. "Forgot you're Ms. Patriotism herself."

She ignores him as they kept on walking until they reached his office and entered the room.

Pepper stood on the side while Tony sat on the chair across the chair behind the CEO's desk.

She raised a brow at him.

"What are you doing?" She asks.

He turns to her and shrugs as he leans back comfortably.

"Sitting?" He said.

"That's not your seat."

"I'm sorry, but I see no name written on it."

She pressed her lips into a thin line.

"That's your seat." She told him as she points at the office chair behind the desk.

Tony turns to it before turning his head back to her.

"Nope, it's not mine." He told her. "Pretty sure it's yours."

"Mr. Stark-"

"Nope, it's yours. Take a seat."

"This is ridiculous-"

"You're ridiculous. Take your seat. Incase you have forgotten Pep, you're the CEO of my company now."

She frown at him.

"No, I'm just your assistant." She told him. "And since now you're here, you can take your position back."

"What makes you think that you're going to be my assistant again, Potts?" He asked, raising a brow at her.

She inwardly sighed at him.

"I'm just a temporary CEO." She told him. "Not the real one so you're the boss. By the way-"

She then turns away and picks up a file on top of the desk and placed it in front of him.

"The company from Japan wants you to sign this." She told him as he picks it up and opens it, reading the file.

He raised a brow and looks up at her.

"It says CEO's signature." He told her.

She gave him a look.

"You are the CEO." She told him.

He shook his head.

"Nope, pretty sure it's you." He said as he thrust the papers at her. "I'm just the owner."

She stared at him before frowning.

"Mr. Stark-"

"No, don't want to hear it." Said Tony as he lifts up a finger to shush her before standing up and walking over a bottle of Scotch on the side and pouring himself some. "Place is all yours. Congratulations, Pep, you've achieved the highest position in the company. We must celebrate."

He then turns around with two glass of the beverage and hands her one.

She doesn't take it.

"Stark." She said sternly. "Stop playing around."

"I'm not playing around." He told her. "I'm just giving you the position permanently."

He then drank from his glass while still holding the other one.

"And if you must know." He added, turning back to her. "You no longer need to wear that black, formal suit uniform everyone wears. You can wear anything you want. Wear a bikini, no one will care-"

She gave him another look but he continues on.

"Heck, no one even will care if you came to a meeting in pyjamas, I did that once-"

"Of course you did." She muttered under her breath.

"And- oh lordy, look at those heels." Tony said as his eyes landed on the pointed high heels she's wearing. "Who knew Captain America wears those kind of shoes? The press will kill for an information like that-"

"Stark." Pepper said tiredly, done with his schematics. "Will you be serious?"

"Hey, I am serious." He told her. "And nothing's bad about wearing makeup by the way. You should put on some powder or whatever you ladies wear on your faces-"

"It makes my face itch." Pepper lied smoothly, cutting him off. "And please stop with the jokes already, it's making me sick. This is no joking matter-"

"Why? Do I look like I'm kidding?" He asks as he drinks the scotch from the other glass, assuming that she doesn't want it since she keeps on ignoring it. "I'm serious, Ms. Potts, I'm making you as the real CEO of my company, it suits you. That's why I've taken the liberty to ask Friday to look for a new applicant to be your assistant before she grills me off."

Pepper's jaw drop as she stared at him.

"Are you out of your mind?" She asks him. "What makes you think I'll accept the position?"

"You've been holding onto that position for two weeks now, buttercup."

"That's because you're not here!" She snapped. "And I didn't signed any contract for it."

"You don't need to." Tony told her, nursing another shot of scotch to his lips. "It has my signature on it, no need for yours."

Pepper was about to protest again when he opens his mouth once more.

"By the way." He added. "I remember I didn't brought a birthday gift for you back in Independence. The bottle doesn't count, that's for the team. Get yourself something nice from me."

"Mr. Stark-" 

A knock was suddenly heard from the office door and the two stopped and turned their heads towards it.

The door opened and another employee poked her head in.

"Pardon me, Ms. Potts." The woman said then turns her head to Tony who's still standing and nursing another glass of scotch. "Mr. Stark, there's a woman out there claiming that she was sent by Miss Friday as an applicant for the assistant position."

Tony nods his head as he made his way back to his chair across the desk.

"Yep, I was expecting her." He said as he took his seat back, still holding a glass.

He turns back to the woman. 

"Sent her up."

The woman nodded and left the room.

He then turns his head back to Steph who is looking disapprovingly at him.

He shrug his shoulders.

"Take your seat, Ms. Potts." He told her, taking a swig from his glass. "Your new assistant is about to come here, wouldn't want to give her a bad impression by standing there looking like a statue won't you? Careful, you might actually become a monument."

She glared at him and with a sigh, took the seat behind the desk with a huff.

Tony grins.

"See? It looks good on you." He told her and she trained her eyes back to him, giving him a death glare. "You're missing a smile though"

She ignores him.

He just chuckled as he turned his head away and drank his scotch.

The door opened again.

"Sir?" The same woman from earlier said. "She's here."

"Well, then let her in." He said. "Does new girl wants an invitation?"

From the corner of his eye, he saw Pepper gave him a look.

He turns his head back to her and gave her a wide grin which she returns with another set of glare.

The employee nodded then closed the door again.

Not a moment later, it opens once again and they both looked up.

Tony sat, stiff as he stares at the woman while Pepper's eyes widened in recognition.

The woman closes the door behind her.

"You've got to be kidding me." Muttered Tony as the woman turns back to them.

The woman gave them a small smile.

"Hi." She said. "My name's Natalie Rushman, I'm the new assistant Miss Friday sent, pleasure to meet you."

Tony frowned.

"Natalie, is it?" He said, frowning very deeply. "Natalie Rushman? Your name's Rushman? Why don't you just use your real name, Romanoff?"

The redhead turned to him.

"That's because using real name isn't exactly a smart move when you're undercover, Stark." Nat told him.

Tony grumbled under his breath.

"Undercover, yeah." He said. "Now I have two spies working in my company."

"Oh, Steph's not a spy." She told him. "She just wants a job."

"So I've heard." He said dryly. "And what's with the curls? You running low in disguise that's why you turned your hair into a macaroni, Agent? Now I know what to call you-"

One look from the Russian assassin makes him think twice of his life choices.

"-Natalie." Tony immediately said. "Natalie, I'm calling you Natalie. What kind of name do you think I'm going to call you?"

Nat continues to look at him and he turns away, coughing before hastily drinking from his glass again.

"Welcome to Stark Industries, Natalie." He said, turning his head back to her. "I hope you enjoy your job and find whatever SHIELD has sent for you to find here."

She frowns at him and he continues, noticing something different in her eyes.

"And what's with eyes?" He added, gesturing his glass towards it. "You copying Cap over here while she copies your hair? What? You two a couple now and this is your weird version of matchy-matchy shirts?"

"Oh, we broke up." She told him. "Tried to make it work but we figured we're better off as friends."

Silence fell to the room and the genius blinked.

He didn't expected that one.

Still blinking, he stared at her then trains his eyes to the woman behind the desk who stares at Nat with disbelief.

The woman gave her a wink behind his head.

She just shook her head and trained her eyes back to Natasha's now blue ones.

"Ms. Rushman." She said, ignoring the gaping man stuck between them in the room. "Do you got my schedule for today?"

"Yes, Ms. Potts." Natasha- Natalie replied, lifting up the folder that she's been holding.

She opened it and read it aloud to her.

"You have meetings scheduled at one and another one at four." She told her. "And also, Mr. Stark."

Tony turns to her.

"Mrs. Williams would like to remind you of your schedule with her at lunch." She told him.

He grumbled under his breath.

"Of course." He muttered before turning back to them. "So, the two of you got into a relationship? Since when?"

Pepper just shook her head again and stood up before Natalie can even reply.

"We should get going, Ms. Rushman." She told her as she gathers her things. "We have a lot of things to do today."

"Wait. Hey, hey. You didn't answered my question-"

"We're on a very tight schedule, Mr. Stark." Pepper cuts him off as she turns to him and prepares to leave. "Have a great time having lunch with Mrs. Williams, sir. Good day."

"Hey, hey-"

Both women left the room with one disgruntled while the other one looking quite amused at the situation she has placed her friend- now ex-girlfriend into.

Tony watches them leave over his shoulder.

"Don't give too much information to your ex-girlfriend, cap!" He said.

Nat smiled as Pepper gave her a look as soon as they exited the office.

"Must you really tell him that?" She asks as she walks with her down the hall.

Nat just shrugged.

"It's a good girl's day out." She told her. "Plus, I didn't expected Stark to believe it."

"You know, it’s Europe." Tony told Pepper as they entered a building a week later in Monaco. 

Happy followed after them not a moment later carrying a red suitcase.

"Whatever happens the next 20 minutes, just go with it."

She raised an eyebrow at him, knowing something's up for having to endure his snarks and attitude for the last seven days.

It's a wonder how Nat can stay calm and cool around him despite of it.

"Go with it?" She repeated, her strawberry-blond hair tied up into a neat ponytail while bangs framed her face while wearing a simple dress that fell past her knees matched with killer heels. "Go with what?"

Natalie suddenly appears in their line of sight from a crowd of people wearing flashy dresses and sharp suits in the event hall of the hotel.

"Mr Stark?" She said.

The two looks up.

"Hey." Tony said. 

"Hello. How was your flight?" She asks.

"It was excellent." Replied Tony. "Boy, it’s nice to see you."

"We have one photographer from the ACM, if you don’t mind. Okay?"

Pepper frowned.

"When did this happen?" She asks.

Tony turns back to her.

"What?" He said. "You made me do it."

"I made you do what?"

He shrugged.

"You quit." He said before smiling and pointing at the photographer. "Smile. Look, right there. Stop acting constipated. Don’t flare your nostrils."

"You are so predictable." She said through her teeth as she gave the camera a smile before turning away.

"That’s the amazing thing." He told her.

"Right this way." Said Nat, leading them.

"You look fantastic." Tony told her as they followed after her.

"Why, thank you very much."

"But that’s unprofessional." He added. "You dressed and look more like the CEO than Ms. Potts here- who even wears dresses that long to events like this anyway?"

"Maybe it's because she's old fashioned." Said Nat.

"I agree with you-"

"Making her more respectable." She finished and he turned away.

"What’s on the docket?" He asked instead while both women exchanged smiles.

"You have a 9:30 dinner." Nat told him as they walked, looking down and checking her clipboard.

"Perfect. I’ll be there at 11:00."

"Absolutely."

"Is this us?" He asked as he pointed at a vacant table not far from where they're standing.

"It can be." She told him.

"Great. Make it us."

"Okay."

A man approaches them and Tony looks up.

"Mr. Musk. How are you?" He asked the man.

"Hi, I'm alright." The man replied pleasantly. "How about you, boy? I heard that you've taken your place behind the scenes and had someone else takeover."

"I did." Replied Tony. "She's actually here- Pep?"

He turns and ushers her forward.

Pepper smiled at the man.

"Hi, Pepper Potts." She said, holding out her hand.

The man smiled and shook it.

"Hi, Pepper. Congratulations on the promotion." He told her.

"Thank you very much."

"Elon, how’s it going?" Asked Tony, turning the man's attention back to him. "Those Merlin engines are fantastic."

"Thank you." The man said. "Yeah, I’ve got an idea for an electric jet."

"You do?"

"Yeah."

"Then we’ll make it work."

Nodding respectively at each other, they walked again and left the man behind.

"You know, cap?" Whispered Tony under his breath as they walked. "You look pretty tense. You want me to ask your ex to give you a massage?"

She gave him a look from the corner of her eyes.

"Oh, God. No. I don’t want a massage."

"I'll have Natalie make an-"

"I don’t want Natalie to do-"

"Don’t want you tense. By the way, I didn’t mean to spring this on you."

"Thank you very much."

"Green is not your best colour." He added.

She glared as Justin’s head appears from behind someone.

"Oh, please." She said when the man approached them.

"Anthony. Is that you?" Hammer said as he neared.

"My least favourite person on Earth." Whispered Tony. "Right after you of course."

She gave him another look.

"Well, you're not exactly on my list of favourite people also." She told him.

The man shrugged.

"Good to know the feeling's mutual." He said.

"Hey, pal."

Tony looks up to see Justin now standing in front of him with a smirk.

"Justin Hammer." He said.

The man grinned.

"How you doing?" The other businessman asked. "You’re not the only rich guy here with a fancy car. You know Christine Everhart from Vanity Fair. You guys know each other?"

A woman with blond hair and blue eyes appeared beside them.

"Hi." Christine said, smiling at the pair. "Yes."

Tony nodded.

"Yes, roughly." He said.

"By the way, big story." Said Justin, turning and smiling at the woman standing beside Stark. "The new CEO of Stark Industries."

"I know, I know." Everhart said, nodding her head as she trained her blue ones to Pepper's. "It's quite hard to get a scoop from it due to pending lawsuits directed towards us reporters who dares to step inside the Stark Industries premises."

Pepper just gave her a smile.

"That's because I have no time for it due to the job Mr. Stark left and trusted to me." She told her. "Can't let Mr. Stark down now would I?" 

"Congratulations." Said Hammer.

"My editor will kill me if I don’t grab a quote for our Powerful Women issue." Christine told her. "Despite of being new. You've just graduated two years ago, didn't you?"

"Yes, yes." Tony answered for her and Pepper gave him a discreet look at the sarcastic tone he has on it as he say it that can only be noticed by those who spent a lot of time enduring his sarcastic snarks. "She did."

Christine turns back to her as if she didn't heard Tony speak at all. 

"Can I?" She asked.

Pepper just shrugged her shoulders.

"Sure."

"She’s actually doing a big spread on me for Vanity Fair." Justin told them, causing their attention to turn back to him. "I thought I’d throw her a bone, you know. Right?"

"Right." Pepper said. "Well, she did quite a spread on Mr. Stark five years ago. I have read it while I'm in College."

"And she wrote a story as well." Added Tony.

"It was very impressive."

"That was good."

"It was very well done."

"Thank you." Said Christine before the two can continue on.

Pepper just smiled, having really read it during her free time and she knows that Tony knows this judging by the annoyed look he's giving her.

"I’m gonna go wash." She said, excusing herself.

"Don’t leave me." Tony muttered but she still left.

He grumbled under his breath as he turned back to the two.

"Hey, buddy." Said Justin cheerfully. "How you doing?"

"I'm all right." Replied Tony.

"Looking gorgeous."

"Please, this is tough."

"Can I ask you?" Said Christine. "Is this the first time that you guys have seen each other?"

Justin poses for a camera while Tony replaces his sunglasses and tries to escape. 

"Fromage." Justin said. "Say “Brie”."

A photo was snapped.

"God, that’s so awful." Muttered Tony.

"Listen." Christine interrupted. "Is it the first time you’ve seen each other since the Senate?"

"Since he got his contract revoked." Said Tony.

"Actually, it’s on hold." Justin said.

"When you were attempting to." Added Tony, enjoying himself watching the man squirm uncomfortably under his gaze. "That’s not what I heard. What’s the difference between “hold and “cancelled”? The truth?"

Christine also turns to him.

"Yes, what is it?" She said, asking the owner of Hammer Industries.

"No. The truth is…" Justin trailed off and forces a smile. "Why don’t we put that away? The truth is, I’m actually hoping to present something at your Expo."

"Well, if you invent something that works, I’ll make sure I get you a slot."

"Mr. Stark?" 

Tony turns and saw Natalie behind him.

"Yes?" He asked.

"Your corner table is ready." She told him.

"I actually have a slot this year." Justin told him. "Yes, I do."

Tony you his head towards Everhart.

"Hammer needs a slot, Christine." He said as he walks away.

"We kid, yeah. We kid. We’re kidders."

Tony stood inside a bathroom, doing another Blood toxicity test. 

53%

He pursed his lips and looks up at his reflection in the mirror.

"Got any other bad ideas?"

"Well, what’s the use of having and owning a race car if you don’t drive it?"

Pepper stared at the TV screen inside the event hall from where she's sitting at her table.

She jumps to her feet in alarm.

"Natalie. Natalie!" She calls out, not caring about the fact the people are turning their heads and staring at her.

Nat appeared beside her.

"Yes, Ms Potts?" She said.

Pepper turns to her then points at the TV where Tony is shown wearing a racing suit while jumping over a barrier towards his car.

"Do you know anything about this?" She asked her friend.

"This is the first that I have known of it." Nat told her.

"This- this cannot happen." Steph told her.

"Absolutely." Muttered the Russian then shakes her head as she watches the television. "Stark must've hit his head hard inside his helmet."

A man in orange dressed as a pit crew walks beside the track as the race for the Monaco Historic Grand Prix

Tony’s surprisingly not bad at race car driving. 

The orange man is now on the track. 

A racer's eyes widened at the sudden appearance of the man and immediately gets a hold of his wheel and tries to swerve around him when lightning whips strikes his car.

“Mon Dieu” French commentator gasped at what he saw as the car crashed.

From the corner, a different car crashes through a barrier onto the track, heading the opposite way of the race cars. 

Tony turns a curve and his eyes widened as his car gets hit and he goes flying, loosing the front. 

The man (now in a suit similar to Iron Man) heads forward. 

Another car gets hit. 

Bit of fire. 

Dripping petrol.

Never a good sign.

The man slices more of Tony’s car.

He suddenly stops.

Walking over, the man turns to the driver's seat, whips ready to strike- but no one's there.

Footsteps then Tony suddenly comes up from behind him and whacks him around the head with a sheet of metal. 

Fighting. 

Tony is knocked on the ground when he sees the dripping petrol. 

The man begins to swings the whip and Tony moves.

The whips hits petrol and the car bursts into flames. 

Suddenly, the car that crashes into the track appears driving and runs the man into the fence. 

Tony looks up and saw Happy.

He pushes himself up to the fence.

"Are you okay?" Tony asked.

"Yeah." His friend grunted.

"Were you heading for me or him?"

"I was trying to scare him."

"Cause I can’t tell!"

A redhead pokes her head from the backseat.

"Are you out of your mind?" Pepper said.

He turns to her.

"Hey Pep." He said. "We need better security."

"Get in the car right now!"

"I was attacked. We need better security."

"Get in the car." Happy told him.

"You’re CEO." Continued Tony as if he didn't heard Happy at all. "Better security measures. God, it’s embarrassing."

The man's head moves. 

Tony opens the door.

"First vacation in two years." He muttered when the man suddenly slices the door in half. 

Tony recoils.

"Oh my God!" Pepper yelled and Happy reverses a bit and runs into the man again.

"I got him!"

"Don't kill him!" Pepper snapped.

"Hit him again. Hit him again." Tony urged him. "Football."

"I got him."

Pepper flexed her jaw.

Tony caught the look on her face.

"No!" He shouted, pointing a finger at her. "You're Pepper Potts, now's not the time to be a hero-!"

The man gets up and smacks him away.

The captain cursed under her breath.

"Give him the case!" Shouted Happy as he thrusted the case into her hands.

She blinked at it, stunned and confused on how a suitcase can help Tony but knows better than to question it.

"Take the case! Take it!" She yelled at him as she took ahold of the red suitcase.

Tony stood up but then got smacked away again and starts banging on the car instead.

"Stop banging the car!"

Out comes the airbag and the man slices the car in half, making both Happy and Pepper to press against their sides of the car to avoid it. 

The man continues to slice at the car

Tony picks himself up from the ground.

"Calm down!" He told them.

"God. God."

"Give me the case! Please! Come on!"

Pepper avoids another whip and with one strong tug, throws the case and it landed perfectly besides him.

Jumping up to his feet, it opens and Tony stands on it.

Small red and gold robotic, metallic lumps crawled up to his legs and it turns into the Iron Man Suit. 

A fight begins- which involves more damage to the car and damage to the suit. 

Avoiding the electric whips, Tony caught sight of the ARC reactor on the man's suit.

Grinning in triumph, Tony rips it out, shutting the man's suit off.

The man looks up at him and grins.

"You… You lose. You lose Stark."

"We ran his prints. We got nothing back, not even a name." A police told Tony in French as they walked down a hall in a police station.

"Where are we going?" Asked Tony in the same language.

The Frenchman pointed at a door on the side.

"Over there." He said, still in French. "We’re not even sure he speaks English. He hasn’t said a word since he got here."

Tony turns to him.

"Five minutes." He said.

The officer opens the door.

"Five minutes." He repeated as he let the billionaire in.

The door is shut behind Tony.

Tony faces the man who attacked him.

"Pretty decent tech." He said, starting the conversation as he walks over and took a seat. "Cycles per second were a little low. You could have doubled up your rotations. You focused the repulsor energy through ionised plasma channels. It’s effective. Not very efficient. But it’s a passable knock-off. I don’t get it. A little fine tuning you could have made a solid pay check. You could have sold it to North Korea, China, Iran, or gone onto the black market. You look like you got friends in low places."

"You come from a family of thieves and butchers." The man told him. "And now, like all guilty men, you try to rewrite your own history. And you forget all the lives the Stark family has destroyed."

Tony pursed his lips.

"Speaking of thieves." He said. "Where did you get the design?"

"My father." The man replied. "Anton Vanko."

"Well, I never heard of him."

The man sneered.

"My father is the reason you’re alive." He told him.

"The reason I’m alive is ‘cause you had a shot." Tony corrected him. "You took it, you missed."

"Did I?" The man smirked. "If you can make God bleed, the people will cease to believe in him. And there will be blood in the water. And the sharks will come. The truth, all I have to do is sit here and watch as the world will consume you."

"Where will you be watching the world consume me from?" The billionaire asked sarcastically. "That’s right. A prison cell. I’ll send you a bar of soap."

He gets up to leave.

"Hey, Tony." Tony stops and slightly turns his head. "Before you go, palladium in the chest, painful way to die."

Tony leaves the cell with a grinning Ivan Vanko behind.

"It’s just unbelievable. It proves that the genie is out of the bottle and this man has no idea what he’s doing. He thinks of the Iron Man weapon as a toy. I was at a hearing where Mr. Stark, in fact, was adamant that these suits can’t exist anywhere else, don’t exist anywhere else, never will exist anywhere else, at least for five to ten years, and here we are in Monaco realising, 'These suits exist now.'"

"Mute." Muttered Tony, glaring at the TV on his private plane where the face of Senator Brandt is displayed. "He should be giving me a medal. That’s the truth."

"Tony." Steph said from the corner where she's sitting on her own seat. "What are you not telling me?"

He turns to her.

"I don’t want to go home." He told her. "At all. We’re in Europe. Let’s go to Venice, Cipriani. What do you think cap?"

She raised a brow at him.

"I'm not fond of Venice." She told him, as if reminding him of the bitter battles she fought in there back at the war.

He just shrugged.

"It’s a great place to be healthy." He told her.

"I don’t think this is the right time. We’re in kind of a mess."

"Yeah, but maybe that’s why it’s the best time. ‘Cause then we can-"

"Well, I think as the CEO I need to show up." She cuts him off.

"As CEO." Said Tony with great emphasis. "You are entitled to a leave."

She raised a brow again.

"A leave?" She repeated.

"A company retreat."

"A retreat? During a time like this?"

"Just a ride." Clarifies Tony. "Well, I’m just saying, to recharge our batteries and figure it all out."

She just shook her head and turns to the window on her side, watching as the clouds passed by.

"Not everybody runs on batteries Tony."

Tony just rolled his eyes and unmutes the TV.

"Breaking news, there has been an explosion in a police station in Monaco. Officers and prisoners are injured. There has been casualties-"

"Jarvis, tone up the volume will you?"

"-and a prisoner named Ivan Vanko, the man who attacked Tony Stark last night when the billionaire joined the Monaco Historic Grand Prix has been reported to be one of those who had unfortunately, didn't survived. The officers are starting an investigation on what causes the explosion-"

"Tone it down." Said Tony just as Steph turns back to him with a heavy frown on her face as she heard the news.

He shrugs back at her.

"Look's like I won't be able to send the soap now."

"Yes, but the fundamentals of the company are still very, very strong despite the events in Monaco." Said Pepper on a phone as she talks with a news anchor live in TV who wants to know about the events that took place back in Europe.

Next to her is Natalie who's also in a phone- a different phone, answering the calls she cannot answer and speaks for her instead.

"Yes, of course." Nat said before turning to Pepper. "The AP wants a quote."

Pepper covers the speaker on her phone.

"Don’t tell them. Fax them."

A man suddenly enters the room where the two busy women are.

"Where is he?" Asked Rhodey as soon as he walks in.

"He doesn’t want to be disturbed." Nat told him.

"He’s downstairs." Pepper said before turning back to her phone.

On the side of the room, a television is turned on showing the news anchor Pepper is talking to.

"But what happened in Monaco?" The news reader asked.

Pepper's voice came from the TV.

"Yes, but-"

"But his continuing erratic behaviour may lead many people to ask themselves, 'Can this man still protect us?'"

Pepper sighed.

"Iron Man never stopped protecting us." She told the news anchor through her phone. "The events in Monaco proved that."

Rhodey turns and heads downstairs.

On the workshop, Tony is sitting in a car whilelooking at holograms.

"Query complete sir." Jarvis said. "Anton Vanko was a Soviet physicist who defected to the United States in 1963.However, he was accused of espionage and was deported in 1967. His son, Ivan, who is also a physicist, was convicted of selling Soviet-era weapons grade plutonium to Pakistan, and served 15 years in Kopeisk prison. No further records exist."

Rhodey enters the room.

"Tony, you gotta get upstairs and get on top of this situation right now." Rhodey told him and Tony looks up.

His friend sighed at him. 

"Listen." Rhodey said. "I’ve been on the phone with the National Guard all day, trying to talk them out of rolling tanks up the PCH, knocking down your front door and taking these. They’re gonna take your suits, Tony, okay? They’re sick of the games. You said nobody else would possess this technology for 20 years. Well, guess what? Somebody else had it yesterday. It’s not theoretical anymore."

Tony didn't say anthing nor gave any indication that he heard him.

The Colonel frowned.

"Are you listening to me?" He said. "Are you okay?"

Tony just pushed the car door open.

"Let’s go." He said as he gets out of the car.

He suddenly falls.

Rhodey is immediately at his side, alarmed.

"Hey, man. Hey, hey! You all right?" The soldier asked.

Tony heaves in and forces himself up.

Rhodey supports him.

"Yeah, I should get to my desk." The genius said before pointing his finger. "See that cigar box?"

His friend follows where he's pointing and nodded.

"Yeah."

"It’s palladium." He told him.

Rhodey watches silently as Tony replaces the core in his ARC Reactor. 

"Is that supposed to be smoking?" He asked.

Tony turns to him right after he pops it back to his chest.

"If you must know, it’s neutron damage." Tony told him. "It’s from the reactor wall."

"You had this in your body?" Said Rhodey, bewildered. "And how about the high-tech crossword puzzle on your neck?"

He gestures to the rash that is creeping his friend's neck.

"Road rash." Tony tells him. "Thank you."

He then turns away and starts drinking the green liquid again.

He caught Rhodey staring.

He stops.

"What are you looking at?" He asked.

"I’m looking at you." His friend told him with concern in his eyes. "You wanna do this whole lone gunslinger act and it’s unnecessary. You don’t have to do this alone."

Tony stares at him.

"You know." He started. "I wish I could believe that. I really do. But you’ve gotta trust me. Contrary to popular belief, I know exactly what I’m doing."

He doesn't exactly know what he's doing.

"Well, well, what brings you down here, Ms. Potts?"

Pepper entered his workshop with a pile of papers in her hands.

He stared at it as she placed it on top of his desktop.

"What are those doing here?" He asked.

"I need you to read it." Pepper told him simply as she turns to him and placed a hand on her hip as she leans her other one on the desk. "Make notes, and sign it."

"Yeah, I'm gonna have to stop you there." Tony told her as he holds up a finger. "But isn't that your job?"

"It's my job as much as yours." She told him. "You made me the boss didn't you?"

"I'm not liking where this is heading-"

"Then I'm making you as my co-CEO in the company." She told him as if she didn't heard him speak at all. "Your job is to do this while I'm gone, me and Nat are going out."

"Oh, so you leave me here with your job so you can have a date with your ex." Tony said blandly. "Yeah, not happening cap. Me and Jarvis are doing something very important-"

"Jarvis, initiate protocol eight, will you?"

The computers and holographic screens immediately shuts down.

Tony looks around his workshop before turning back to her with great disbelief.

"Did you just hacked my AI?" He said.

"No I didn't." She told him. "Nor Nat. You did it yourself."

A silent noise erupted from his throat.

"I'm sorry but I don't remember ever making any protocol that shuts my projects off." He tells her.

"You did it when you gave me access to Jarvis." She said. "And when you promoted me into CEO, Jarvis gave me the same status as you in his systems. He briefed me with the things I can do which includes making protocols such as this."

"And what does this useless protocol of yours do?"

"You're not allowed to use any technology you have here in your workshop nor any part of your house. It will not work unless you necessarily need it." She answered. "It will only deactivate once you're done with your job. Jarvis will make sure that you did it properly and if not, he'll make a new hard copy with your printer until you do it the way you're are told to do it. You can still use Jarvis if you have any questions nor need any assistance with the papers."

"You do know that I can hack it, right?"

"I'd like to see you try."

The man crossed his arms.

"Jarvis." He calls out to the hidden speakers. "Deactivate protocol eight, will you?"

"You're not authorized to deactivate it sir." Replied Jarvis.

He pursed his lips while Pepper watches him expectantly.

"Show me your mainframe." He said, keen on proving her wrong.

"Request denied."

"It's not a request, J. Show me your mainframe."

"Access denied."

His eyes narrowed.

"I'm not going to ask again, J." He said, eyes not leaving hers. "Deactivate it."

"Request denied."

He finally tears his gaze away from her and looks up to the ceiling to one of the hidden cameras so that Jarvis can see him.

"Jarvis." He said sternly. "Do it now buddy."

"I'm afraid I'm not authorized to do it unless Ms. Potts' conditions are met, sir." Jarvis told him.

His eyes eyed the computer on his side.

"It will not work." Pepper told him, knowing all to well that he'll try everything to make it work. "None of your gadgets will."

He pursed his lips as he turns back to her.

"What did you do?" He asked her.

"I just gave out the order." She told him. "And Jarvis followed it."

"Yeah, that's not how it works, cap. Jarvis just doesn't follow any orders."

"You gave me the authorization."

"I didn't mean to."

"Just do it, Tony. Please." Said the captain, really looking way too tired for a super soldier. "I can't just keep on doing everything for you. It would be nice if you would lend out a hand."

"Now why do I feel like you've just turned the tables?" He said. "Who between the two of us is the boss?"

"Who between the two of us is the CEO?" She asked him. "I'm the president while you're the vice, you're my substitute if I'm not here and right now, I need you to take care of these while me and Ms. Rushman attend another Important business matter for you."

He raised a brow.

"You're the president?" He repeated. "And I'm just the second one? Listen bloodhead, need I remind you who's the owner of the company-"

"And who's running it?" She asks tiredly. "You gave me the highest position in the board, Stark, and I decide to give you the second one which makes me your boss."

"I did gave that position to you, cap." He told her. "And you do know that I can also take it away from you."

"I would like to see you try." She told him. "And I will gladly accept it so you can go ahead and fix your own mess."

He flexed his jaw and pressed his lips into a thin line.

"I'm not accepting the position." He told her.

"Too late, the board and the company are already informed." She told him.

"I didn't agree nor sign anything."

"There's no need." She told him stoically. "It already has my signature, no need for yours."

Tony frowned, remembering those exact words.

"This isn't some payback, is it?" He said.

"Now why would I do that, Mr. Stark?" 

He frowned at her then turns to the papers while carrying a tumbler of green liquid once again in his hand.

"So the deal is for me to finish all of this." He said.

She nodded.

"Yes." She told him. "Then you're free to continue whatever you and Jarvis are working on."

He grumbled under his breath as he takes out a pen and takes a seat.

"Only this time, cap." He told her. "Next time I'm not doing this again."

"Thanks Tony."

"Thanks for what? That I'm allowing you to put me in a house arrest?"

She pursed her lip.

"I just think it's better for you to stay put for a while until everything calms down outside." She told him.

"Nothing stays calm forever cap." He told her as he starts reading the papers.

"Don't start a storm."

The door closes.

Blinking, Tony looks behind him to see that he's alone.

She must've left as soon as he started.

He mumbled as he turns back and looks at the papers.

"Where's the shredder, Jarvis?"

"You're not permitted to use it sir."

He grumbled again as he starts to read the papers.

"Just cancel Ms. Potts' authorization on you."

"I'm afraid I can't do that sir." Jarvis told him. "I'm not allowed to follow any of your requests until protocol; lock the big baby out is activated."

Tony frowns at the dumb name.

"Lock the big baby out." He muttered as he went to next paper. "Of course she'll call it that. Remind me to donate you to a state college, J."

"Saved it in my reminders, sir."

"So how did Stark take it?" Asks Nat as soon as Pepper stepped out of the Malibu house.

"Like a curse." She replied.

Nat just shrugged.

"Sounds like him."

"Tonight's red-hot red carpet is right here at the Disney Concert Hall, where Tony Stark's seventh annual benefit for the Firefighter's Family Fund has become the place to be for L.A.'s high society."

Tony frowns at his television as he took a large gulp from the green liquid that he's holding an hour later.

"Jarvis, we get an invite for that?" He asked, now allowed to use his gadgets after the longest agonizing sixty minutes of his life.

"I have no record of an invitation, sir." The AI replied.

"... hasn't been seen in public since the bizarre and highly controversial happenings back in Monaco. Some claim he's suffering from great stress and has been bedridden in these past few day." The news reader said. "Whatever the case may be, no one expects an appearance from him tonight."

He finishes the green liquid and turns away.

"Jarvis." He said. "Is this the important business matter Ms. Potts and Rushman went to?"

"Yes, sir." Jarvis answered. 

Tony pursed his lips before starting to head towards the stairs.

"Hey, Tony, remember me?" 

"Sure don't."

"What's the world coming to when a guy's got to crash his own party?"

"Give me a Scotch. I'm starving."

"You can't really just stay put, are you, Stark?"

Tony turns and saw Natalie leaning on the bar counter beside him.

He raised a brow.

"Ms. Rushman." He said. "I see you and Potts are trying to lock me out."

Natalie just shook her head then nods to the bartender to give her a shot of vodka.

"We're not." She told him as she took her shot before speaking in a low voice. "Well, I'm not. Cap's the one who is keen on keeping you hidden for a while."

He raised another brow.

"Now why is that?" He asked as the bartender returns and gave him his scotch.

She turns her fake blue eyes to him.

"That's because she believes in you." She told him, voice still below whisper. "And Iron Man, she's doing everything to hold you out of everyone's reach."

She then turns away and smiles as she took another shot.

"You must be thankful." She told him. "You have Captain America on your side."

He scoffed as he leans his back against the counter as he took his glass.

"It's not like she can do anything about everything's that's happening right now." He said as he took a sip from the beverage.

"No." Said Nat, training her eyes to him once again. "But together, you can."

He snorted.

"Yeah, not happening Rushman." He told her. "Apocalypse will come first before that happens."

"Say what you believe, Stark." She told him as a small smile crept to her face. "But it seems like cap outdid herself tonight."

"What? She wearing another duster?"

She just smiled as she drinks her shot.

"Why don't you see for yourself?" She said.

Tony just rolled his eyes as he raised his glass up to his lips, watching the crowd uninterestedly when he's eyes caught something.

The amber liquid stopped from coming to his lips as he slowly lowered the glass, eyeing the bare and very toned back of a woman in a long royal blue dress, her long strawberry-blond loosed and trailing down to the flawless tan skin of her exposed back while smiling and talking with some men in business suits.

Nat hid a smirk at his dumbfounded look.

"You're saying, Mr. Stark?" She said.

"Tell you what." He said automatically, placing his glass down. "You got it. You're absolutely right. We can make it work."

"You're predictable." She said then returns to her own glass as he leaves.

"Ms. Potts, Aldrich Killian at your service."

Pepper blinks then smiled at the blond man and shook his hand.

"Well, Pepper Potts." She said. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Killian."

"Oh please." The man said, smiling pleasantly at her. "Just call me Aldrich. We're just friends here."

She blinks once more and smiles.

"I guess you're right." She told him. "You must be-"

"The owner of Advanced Idea Mechanics." The man finished. "Yes, I am. In fact, I've spoken with Mr. Stark seven years ago about a possible business partnership.*

"Oh?" She said. "Well, did he-?"

"No." He said, still smiling. "But enough of business talks, Pepper. The night's beautiful, would've been a waste if we're just going to stand here and talk, don't you think?"

She smiled a little uncomfortably at him.

"Yes, it is a beautiful night tonight, Mr. Killian." She told him.

The man smiled then offered her a hand.

"What do you say we go for a dance, Ms. Potts?" He asked, gesturing his head towards the dance floor. "We can go somewhere after."

Pepper gave him another smile.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Killian." She said apologetically. "But I can't and I'm busy-"

A hand suddenly wrapped around her waist and she turns, startled.

"You look fantastic! I didn't recognize you."

She blinked at the man standing beside her.

"Mr. Stark!" She said, surprised. "What are you doing here?" 

"Just avoiding government agents." Tony replied as he jerked his head to the other redhead who is watching them from the bar counter.

She turns back to him.

"Are you by yourself?" She asked him, looking around for any lurking women who are ready to throw themselves to him.

"Yes." Tony replied. "Where'd you get that dress?"

Still blinking and stunned out of her mind, her eyes fell on the satin blue dress she's wearing and sported a faint blush to her cheeks.

"Oh, it was a birthday present." She said awkwardly.

"That's great."

"From you, actually."

Tony just shrugged, entirely ignoring the familiar blond man in front of them.

"Well, I got great taste." He said.

"Yes."

"You want to dance?"

She stiffened under his hold. 

"Oh, no." She told him.

"All right, come on." He said, pulling her over the dance floor as if he didn't hear her at all.

She went rigid as he lead her to the middle and placed a hand on her waist while holding her other one, pulling her close and swaying.

Her left hand hovers awkwardly around as she stood there, not knowing exactly what to do when Tony noticed her discomfort.

"Just put it over my shoulder, Pep." He muttered to her under his breath as he swayed them to the tunes of the orchestra.

"Oh, uh-"

She awkwardly placed her hand there then tries to follow him, only that she ended up countering his steps which makes the situation even more worse and embarrassing.

"Just follow my steps." He told her quietly as he watches her fidget.

Pepper let out a quiet nervous laugh.

"Sorry." She said as she looks down to their feet, finally having fall into the same steps as him.

"It's alright." He said as they danced more gently than their first try. "Am I making you uncomfortable?"

"No." She replied immediately, looking up to his before focusing her gaze around and adding quietly. "No. I always forget to wear deodorant and dance with my boss in front of everyone that I work with in a dress with no back."

"You look great and you smell great."

"Oh, God."

"But I could fire you if that would take the edge off."

"Please."

"I'm kidding."

She let out another quiet laugh as she looks at everyone but him as they sway.

"This is awkward." She mutters under her breath.

"You tell me, I can't believe that I'm dancing with America's golden flower right now."

She gave him a weak smile before turning away again while her hand on his shoulder won't stop moving as they danced.

"You gotta relax cap, we're just dancing." Tony told her.

"Sorry."

Tony watches her as she fidgeted, looking entirely uncomfortable as she looks around before pursing his lips.

"How about a little air?" He suggested.

Pepper turns back to him, stares then nodded, looking quite relieved.

"Yes, I need some air."

He lead her outside.

Pepper- Stephanie stood uncomfortably in the terrace outside, overlooking the city as the cold night's wind blew through her skin, causing shivers to crawl up to her spine.

The fact that she's showing too much skin tonight and the other fact that her boss whom she tries to keep locked back to his house with paperworks but is now standing a few feet beside her doesn't help at all.

"That was totally weird." She said. 

"Totally harmless." Tony told her. "It was totally not harmless, by the way. We're dancing. No one's even watching. Everybody who I work with- No, you know why? I think you lost objectivity. I think they're just... People... We just danced."

"No, it was not just a dance. You don't understand because you're you." She told him, still avoiding his gaze nor look on his way, opting to look down at the city lights instead. "And everybody knows exactly who you are and how you are with girls and all of that, which is completely fine."

Tony watches and listens to her quietly as she speaks with her hands moving around in front of her.

Who knew Captain America can be this awkward?

"But, you know." She continues, still wringing her hands. "Then me, you're my boss-"

"And I'm dancing with you." Said Tony and she nodded.

"I don't think it was taken that way." She told him. "There's a lot of speculations running around of how I got immediately promoted in my first day- and it makes me look like the one who's trying to-"

"I just think you're overstating it."

"-you know, and we're here, and then I'm wearing this ridiculous dress, and then we were dancing like that and…"

She then trails off and sighs as she turns back to him with a hopeless look on her face.

"And what?" He prompted.

She pursed her lips.

"And I don't know how to dance." She said, admitting it and looking a little embarrassed on her own confession. "So that's my first- yeah."

"That's your first dance." Said Tony, making things more clearer.

She pursed her lips again and nodded.

"Yeah." She said weakly.

He blinked.

"Oh." He said, not having known that. 

"Why?" He asked awkwardly. "Did big brother didn't teach you?"

She shook her head.

"No, that's really my first dance." She told him, now looking a little sheepish.

He blinks once more.

"Then what about your past dates your brother set you up with?" He asks. "Surely you must've danced?"

She shook her head again.

"No." She replied. "Men aren't exactly lining up to dance with someone they might step on."

Right, that's because she's small before the serum unlike now.

He blinks again and turns away.

"Well, this is awkward." He said. "Who would've thought that I'll be your first dance, cap."

He then turns back to her.

"Well, if you would look at the bright side, you know how to dance now." He told her. "Whoever you'll be dancing with the next time wouldn't experience the same awkward experience I had."

"Yeah, sorry about that "

"Yeah, no need for that cap." He waves her off. "We can go back there and you can dance with the others, they sure are lining up to you now."

"Thanks but you can go in first." She told him, still uncomfortable despite of having revealed everything about her dancing skills. "There'll be no more dancing for me tonight."

He raised a brow.

"Why?" He asked. "Did I made you too uncomfortable?"

"No." She replied. "Well- yes, probably. I think I'm just going to wait."

She then turns away and silently starts to chew on her lower lip as she waits for him to leave.

But he didn't and instead, stays there on his spot and raised another questioning brow at her.

"Wait for what?" He asked.

She hesitated.

"The right partner." She replied a moment later and he stared at her.

She fidgeted under his gaze again.

"I know it sounds cheesy but-"

"I'm going to get a drink." Tony suddenly said, cutting her off. "Would you like one?"

She stares at him for a moment, unsure before nodding her head and turning away.

"I would like a vodka martini, please."

"Okay."

"Very dry with olives, a lot of olives. Like, at least three olives."

"Got it. Two vodka martinis, extra dry, extra olives, extra fast."

Pain seared through Tony's chest and he gasped.

Panting, he drags himself to the nearest vacant bathroom and closes the door locked behind him, having successfully avoided everyone.

Gasping, he pulls on his tux and unbuttons his shirt, showing a growing rash on his chest.

He panted then closed his eyes.

The pain disappeared as soon as it came.

Breathing heavily, he composed himself and straightens, sprinkling his face with cold water before looking at his reflection in the mirror.

He eyed the reactor.

From the other side of the bathroom door, a pair of footsteps were heard.

"Party's a bit boring don't you think?" A man's voice said and Tony strains to hear the conversation.

"Sure is." Another masculine voice said. "It's the same as before, I saw Tony Stark earlier. Do you think Iron Man will make an appearance?"

He heard a snort.

"Keep dreaming my friend." The man said. "Stark's not allowed to do that, he's scared that the government might suddenly appear and take his tough shell away from him."

Burst of laughter and the footsteps on the hallway dissapeard.

Tony turns back to his reflection, his mind going to the red suitcase that he has on the backseat of his white Audi, the martinis having thrown out of his mind.

"You want Iron Man?" He said. "I'll give you Iron Man."

The guest became silent as heavy metallic footsteps were heard.

They turned and saw Iron Man behind them, looking back at the crowd.

Silence and he raised his arms up.

"Who's ready for a real party?" Tony Stark asked.

The guests became excited and they cheered.

Pepper went back inside the ballroom and stared disbelievingly at what's happening.

Natalie is immediately by her side.

She turns to her.

"What's going on here?" She asked.

"Stark's taken out his suit." Nat told her with a heavy frown on her face. "We need to control him."

"Have the media remove right now." Steph told her urgently. "We can't have this showing out right now. Have the PR and the legal team ready."

"On it cap." Replied the Russian as she turns on her heel.

Stephanie pursed her lips as she watched Tony drink a bottle of Scotch straight from the bar counter as the guests cheered him on.

"Stark." She said through gritted teeth before reaching for her phone inside her clutch.

"Yes, sir, I understand. No. No, sir, that will not be necessary. I’ll handle it. Sir, I personally guarantee that within 24 hours, Iron Man will be back on watch." Said Rhodey tiredly then hangs up his phone.

Sighing, he massaged his temples as he sat there alone in his office.

His phone rang again.

Biting back a groan, he looks up and checks the ID.

He brightens and straightens on his seat, accepting the video call.

"Hey Pepper." He said as soon as her face came into view.

She looks back at him in distress.

"I need some assistance." She told him.

He frowned and his brow creased, now hearing the loud blaring music from her side.

"What’s wrong?" He asked.

Pepper pans the camera around and Rhodey saw Tony, now drunk by a DJ and dancing on his suit as the guests around him parties.

"I had the media and paparazzis left the premises." She told him. "I need your help, I don’t know what to do."

"You gotta be kidding me." Said Rhodey as he watches Tony fall over, drunk. "That’s it, I’m making-"

"No." Pepper said immediately and firmly. "No, no. Don’t call anyone."

The Colonel sighed.

"Pepper." He said. "This is ridiculous. I just stuck my neck out for this guy."

"I know. I know. I get it." She told him. "I’m gonna handle it, okay Just let me handle it."

"Handle it. Or I’m gonna have to."

Rhodey hangs up and left his office, jumping onto his car parked outside before driving to Malibu point, the first silver prototype of the Iron Man suit glowing from it's place in the basement on Tony Stark's workshop.

"You know, the question I get asked most often is, 'Tony, how do you go to the bathroom in the suit?'" Said Tony drunkenly to the crowd then pisses himself inside his armored suit. "Just like that."

The crowd cheers as Pepper walks up to him.

"Does this guy know how to throw a party or what?" She said with a forced smile as she tries to restrain him.

Tony turns around and faced her.

"I hate you." He said.

"Unbelievable!" She muttered before turning back to the crowd, controlling her strength as she gripped on Tony's metal covered arms, her fingers starting to make small little dents on it. "Thank you so much. Tony, we all thank you so much for such a wonderful night. And we’re gonna say good night now, and thank you all for coming."

"No, no, no, we can’t." Said Tony dazely. "Wait, wait, wait. We didn’t have the cake. We didn’t blow out the candles."

"What cake are you talking about?" She asked him. "You’re out of control, okay? Trust me on this, okay?"

The faceplate lifts up and Tony's face came into view, red and eyes dropping.

"You’re out of control gorgeous." He said, his alcohol drenched breath whipping to her face.

"It’s time to go to bed." She told him firmly. "It’s time."

"Give me another smooch."

"You’re not going to be happy about this."

"Come on, you know you want to."

"You just peed in the suit."

"I know." He said as if it's not a big deal. "It has a filtration system."

"It's not sexy." She told him.

"You could drink that water."

"Let's just get you and everybody home, okay? It’s time to-"

"If you say so."

She grabs a microphone.

"Okay. I’ll take this, you take that." She said as she exchanges the microphone for the bottle.

Tony drunkenly took it.

He blinks at it before lifting it up above mouth level.

"Pepper Potts." He said. "She’s right. The party’s over. Then again, the party was over for me, like, an hour and a half ago. The after-party starts in 15 minutes. And if anybody, Pepper, doesn’t like it, there’s the door."

He then pointed the exit and accidently shoots it with his repulsors in the suit.

The drunk crowd cheered while the older guests looks on dissaprovingly at the billionaire before turning on their heels and leaving the room.

"Yeah!" Tony yelled while Pepper grabs the mic from him.

A girl throws bottle into the air.

Tony aims at it.

"Hit!"

"Tony!" Pepper shouted but she got ignored and got roughly pushed away instead.

"Pull!"

The drunk girl is still throwing things for Tony to shoot while another girl appears with a watermelon.

"I think she wants the Gallagher!"

Loud noise of rocket boots and a silver suit came into view, landing inside the room.

The faceplate snaps up, showing Rhodey inside it.

He frowns at the guests.

"I’m only gonna say this once." He said, his tone harsh. "Get out."

The helmet slips down again, it's eyes glowing angrily. 

Everybody leaves.

As soon as the crowd has dispersed, Rhodey then turns to his friend who is still standing there, drunk.

"You don’t deserve to wear one of these." He said. "Shut it down!"

Tony just stared back at him before turning his head to the DJ left in the room.

"Goldstein." He said.

The DJ looks up.

"Yes, Mr. Stark?" The young man asked.

Tony grins as his friend fumes in front of him.

"Give me a phat beat to beat my buddy’s ass to." He said then laughs as his faceplate slid back down. 

Another One Bites the Dust by Queen immediately starts to play in the speakers.

Rhodey runs over and grabs hold on Tony from behind.

"I told you to shut it down." He said through gritted teeth. 

Tony takes off backwards

"Now, put that thing back where you found it before someone gets hurt." Said Tony as they started to make damages inside the hotel's ballroom. 

Rhodey starts to throw things at him as they blasted into a gym.

"Really?" Tony said blandly then hits him with a set of weights. "Sorry, pal, but Iron Man doesn’t have a sidekick."

Rhodey hits him with a pipe.

"Sidekick this."

Tony goes up through the ceiling, crashing into another floor of the hotel, causing some of the hotel's guests to shriek and freak out. 

"Had enough?"

"Nat!"

"Cap!"

"Can you take control on-"

Tony and Rhodey came crashing through the ceiling.

Debris fell everywhere.

Heavy footsteps and Happy arrives and saw the two women.

"Pepper! Nat!" He shouted and runs in to get them out of the way. "Get out of here. Get out of here now."

"You want it?" Tony challenges as they continued to roll around with the suits. "Take it!"

He started beating Rhodey with his metal covered fists and turns to growl at crowd who runs off. 

Rhodey gets back up.

"Put your hand down." The Colonel ordered.

"You think you got what it takes to wear that suit?" Tony mocked.

"We don’t have to do this, Tony."

"You wanna be the War Machine, take your shot."

He pointed his repulsors.

Rhodey recoils and readies his own.

"Put it down!" He shouted to his derange friend.

"You gonna take a shot?" Tony continues on.

"Put it down!" Rhodey barked.

"No!"

"Drop it Tony!"

"Take it!"

They fired. 

Their blasts meet and there goes the foundation of the hotel.

Both of them are knocked backwards. 

Dust flew everywhere.

Blinking through the dusty mist Tony looks around and sees Rhodey take off in his suit.

"Edwards Tower, this is Lieutenant Colonel James Rhodes, inbound from three miles east at 5,000 feet."

Rhodey landed on the ground wearing the Iron Man suit.

A man- Major Allen came to greet him.

"Colonel." The man said.

"Major." Rhodey greeted back.

The man whistled at the suit.

"Wow."

"Yeah. Let’s take it inside."

"Clear the area."

"I'm really sorry for everything that happened. Stark Industries will pay for the renovation and the damages caused tonight. In behalf of Mr. Stark and the company, I really am sorry." Pepper Potts apologizes as she spoke with the manager of the concert hall hotel.

Behind them, red and blue lights blinks from police cars stationed outside as the clean-up team assess the damages.

On the side, Natalie Rushman- like Pepper Potts is also talking with some of the officers regarding the situation.

Press are scattered around the area despite of Stark Industries threatening them with a bunch of expensive lawsuit cases, flashing their cameras and all talking in sync as they tried to get into Tony Stark who's sitting unblinkingly on his Audi's hood as security holds them off.

He scoffs and ignores them as the two women goes for damage control.

It was chaotic.

A lot of nosy onlookers are whispering amongst themselves as they watched the scene.

Pepper uncomfortably crossed her arms over her chest, still wearing that blue dress Nat helped her pick once she found out the Tony told her to get herself a present. 

She pursed her lips as she listens to the manager lashed out his and the staff's complaints.

"We really are sorry." She told him and the man huffed as he turned away while muttering something about women under his breath.

Pursing her lips again, she turns her head towards Tony who is just sitting there on his car, uncaring of everything that's happening around him.

Happy approaches her as soon as the man left.

"You okay there, Ms. Potts?" He asked.

She just nodded her head.

"Yes." She replied, giving him a small tired smile. "Just- can you drive Mr. Stark back to his house? We need to get him out of here before things get even more worst here."

The man gave her a nod.

"Of course, let me just get my keys-"

"ANTHONY EDWARD STARK!"

Both of their heads turned at the sudden exclamation of their boss's name.

Tony turned his head and saw the familiar mane of brown hair and hazel green eyes.

Friday was held back by the guards.

She glared at them.

"Let me go." She told them. "I need to speak with my idiot brother."

"Let her in." Mumbled Tony as he turned away. "I know her."

The officers exchanged glances before shrugging and letting the enraged pregnant woman in.

She stomped her way in front of him.

"What are you doing here?" Asked Tony. "I thought you're in Chicago?"

She glared at him.

"I arrived here since yesterday." She told him, positively seething. "I came to surprise you and Rhodey of the baby's gender when I heard what you did tonight on the news."

Tony scoffed as he crossed his arms.

"And let me guess." He said. "You're dissapointed?"

Her glare hardened even more.

"You're impossible." She said. "You pushed Rhodey away, he's trying to help you-"

"He's trying to control me." He told her snarkily.

"Because you're uncontrollable!" She yelled. "You're not being you! You're being-"

"Mrs. Williams." Pepper has entered the scene and Friday turns to her. "I think it's best if we all would call down-"

Friday raised her hand and slapped her hard across the face.

The loud smack quietens everyone and the press slowly lowers their cameras.

Pepper stood there, unmoving before slowly turning her head back to the fuming woman.

Friday pointed a finger at her.

"Don’t you “Mrs. Williams” me!" She shouted right to her face. "I'm on to you. You know what? Ever since you came, I thought Tony will finally take on his responsibilities seriously but boy am I wrong!"

She started jabbing at her chest.

"I thought you were different." Friday continues, voice still high as she painfully jabs her finger into her skin. "But no, you're just like everyone else; a bitch! Heard you got promoted, why? Is it because Tony pulled you into his sheets? Enjoyed it? Is that it?!"

Friday shrieked at her and Pepper lifts her hand up and grabbed her hand before it can even made another jab at her, her skin that the pregnant woman keeps on poking is starting to become bright red.

She held the woman's hand with such calmness and gentleness that it almost threw Friday into a shock of how she can do that.

Pepper looked at her straight in the eyes with her blue ones.

"Mrs. Williams." She said calmly. "Please, stay calm. It's not good for the baby."

Friday glared and pulled her hand roughly away from her.

"You have no right to tell me what's good and not for my baby!" She shrieked. "You listen here! I don't know who you are nor what is your deal but I can assure you that you're fired right now! Pack up your bags and go back to whatever place you came from. I don't want to see your face ever again here in California while I'm going to take care of the mess you've done and smack some sense to my brother-"

"Who's your brother?"

Friday stops and turns to Tony who's watching them with great boredom.

"Who's your brother?" He repeated. "Cause for as long as I remember, I never had a sister."

Friday made a noise as she faced him.

Tony continues on.

"And I also don't remember ever asking you to rule over my life." He told her stoically. "You're nothing to me, Mrs. Williams. Why do you think I gave you a job? Is it because you think you're my friend? Well listen up buttercup, I never had any friends. Hiring you is out of pure pity because you're too stupid to not even get a job. Figured I just throw you a bone."

Tears starts to fall from her eyes down to her cheeks as he continues to talk.

"And Rhodey?" He added. "He's not my real Friend, he just became friends with me just so my father can give him a good recommendation to the army right after he graduated."

He then lazily shrugged his shoulders.

"And probably to get his hands on some weapons my company used to make." He told her. "Why do you think his unit kept on having big donations from my company?"

Friday painfully bit on her lip as tears continued to fall on her face.

"You're a sad man, Anthony Stark." She told him. "You're one sad man."

Tony just stared at her with a bored look on his face.

"Are you done?" He asked.

She pressed her lips firmly into a thin line.

With hurt reflecting heavily in her eyes, she turned away from him and walks away.

"Finally, some silence." Muttered Tony.

Everyone is quiet until Happy spoke.

"Boss?" He said uncertainly as he turns to Pepper who's standing there quietly.

She pursed her lips.

"Make sure Mrs. Williams gets back home safely." She told him before turning her eyes towards the billionaire who's still sitting there carelessly. "I'll drive Mr. Stark."

The man just nodded and turned on his heel before leaving.

She turned back to the billionaire.

She took a step forward and pulled him up to his feet.

"Get in the car." She told him while Tony struggles on her hold.

"Don't touch me-"

Her hold tightens and she looked at him straight in the eyes.

"Get in the car." She told him, more firmly this time before letting him go and going over and climbing onto the driver's seat of the Audi.

She started the engines and she gave him a look through the windshield.

Tony just grumbled something under his breath as he dragged his feet towards the other side and stepped in to the passenger seat, slamming the door close next to him.

Saying nothing, Pepper set the car into reverse and they left the place just as the press tries to follow after them, only to get held back by the officers who watched the two leave quietly.

The drive was quiet and Tony grunted in his seat.

"Can't this thing get any faster?" He said.

"I'm sorry." She said stoically as she gave him a brief glance. "But I can't take orders from you when you're drunk."

Tony muttered under his breath as they continued to drive in an agonizingly slow pace.

"Just floor it."

"Please stay quiet." She told him, her eyes firmly fixed on the road as she drives with one hand on the wheel, her posture stiff yet relaxed as if she's savoring the long quiet ride.

Tony just rolled his eyes and leaned back to his seat.

"Whatever." He said then stays quiet.

It's so quiet, save from the soft roaring of the sportscar's engines, it's quiet.

It's deafening.

Minutes have passed when he suddenly felt a bile climbing up his throat.

He gagged.

Pepper noticed this and slowed.

"No, no." Tony told her. "Don't pull over, this is my car, Cap-sicle, I can sick on it as long as it's me."

And he vomited.

Pepper turns her head away from him just as the stench of his vomit filled the car.

She rolled the windows down and continued to drive in silence as Tony wiped his vomit away on the side of his mouth with his sleeve, his lap now filled with it along with his wet slacks when he peed earlier.

He leans his head back to the backrest of his seat and hums as cold air whips on his face.

"This is nice." He muttered as they drove under street lights.

Soon enough, his house came into view and Pepper parked the car perfectly outside.

Blinking, Tony pushed his car door open and fell head first to the grass covered ground.

The doors closed and a pair of clicking heels approached him.

"Stark."

Tony raised a hand, stopping her from going any further as he stumbles up to his feet, unable to see nor walk straight.

"I got this, Potts." He grumbled. "Done this a lot of times before."

As soon as he finishes saying that, he fell to the grass again.

The woman sighed and crossed her arms as she watches him.

"I'm alright, I'm alright." He grunted as he pushed himself into his back and look up to the stars.

He blinks up. 

"I think I'm just going to stay here for a while." He said.

Pepper sighed again.

"Alright, that's it. Come here Stark, I got you." She told him as she moves forward and picks him up.

"Don't carry me, 'm'not a baby." Tony muttered as he felt strong pair of arms lift him up from the ground.

Pepper didn't say anything as she carries him bridal style into his house.

He grunted and scowls as light filled the room.

He then felt himself getting lowered into one of his couches.

Then, hands starts to work on his feet as Pepper removes his shoes.

He curled to himself.

"Don't do that Stark, you'll get puke all over your couch." She told him.

He grunted again and curls himself into an even tighter ball.

"Stop ordering me around, cap." He muttered, eyes closed.

Scattered footsteps and he later felt a wet cloth rubbing on his face.

"Clean yourself up, Tony." Pepper told him as she thrusted the cloth into his hand right after wiping his face before standing up and disappearing into the kitchen.

Tony grumbled before forcing himself up.

Eyes adjusting to the light, he grunted before looking down at the cloth in his hand.

Muttering, he threw it down to the coffee table across him before getting up unsteadily to his feet.

His vision tunnels and he stood still.

Blinking away the stars he's seeing, he padded blindly over the kitchen where he caught whiff of freshly brewed coffee.

Groping around, his hand found a seat by the counter and took it.

Setting himself comfortably on it, he forced his eyes open and he caught sight of Stephanie's now pale back.

Her hair is no longer red and instead, is back to it's yellow blond color.

She had it tied in a low bun as she works in the kitchen.

On her side, two slices of American cheese were set aside.

Not far from it are two slices of wheat bread in which she later pops in to the toaster.

Not another moment later, she then turns to face him across his kitchen counter with two mugs of coffee in her hands.

She slid one of the mugs to him.

"I told you to clean yourself." She told him.

He grumbled once more as he took his mug and drank from it.

"Mind your own business, Rogers." He told her. "What are you still doing here?"

"Just making sure you're alright." She told him. "The conversation you had earlier with Friday- you didn't mean it."

He scoffed as he looks up to her and raised a brow.

"And what makes you think that, Ms. Captain America?" He asked sarcastically. "You don't even know me."

"Maybe I don't." She said, keeping her gaze locked to him. "But I know when a person is lying to those who are close to him, you're pushing them away."

He brought his mug hard down to the countertop in annoyance.

"Why do you care?" He snapped.

"That's because I've been there before, Tony." She told him calmly. "And whatever you're going through, you don't always have to face it alone."

"And how did that end up for you?" He said. "Your brother died because he followed after you. Didn't worked well with you, didn't it, Captain?"

She pressed her lips into thin line as her gaze hardened and hastily brought up her own mug to her lips instead.

"This isn't about me, Tony." She told him as she brought her mug down.

He scoffed.

"Yeah, right." He muttered as he turned his head around. "It's about me, it's always about me. Well guess what cap?"

He turns back to her with an angry look on his face, his voice slowly rising.

"I don't care!" He told her. "I don't care what you think nor what everyone everyone thinks so keep that thing to yourself. I am sick of being in your shadow, Rogers! Eversince I was a kid my father kept on speaking highly of you. Never spent a lot of time with me nor my mother because he's too busy looking for you!"

He now pointed a shaking finger at her as the anger to his father that he had kept hidden for the last twenty-seven years of his life suddenly surfaces and bursted like a bubble. 

Now, he's pouring out everything to her in a blind drunken rage.

Stephanie looks back at him calmly.

"Tony." She said softly. "Calm down, I'm not the enemy here-"

"You don't know how much of a hell my life had been because of you, Rogers!" He shouted, cutting her off. "All those years in the ice yet he won't let go of you. You know why? Because you're his greatest legacy, his walking monument! Me? I'm just nothing. I'm just his good-for-nothing kid who kept on ruining everything unlike Ms. Perfect-Stephanie-Rogers! Not even my mother can compete with you in your frozen grave, must've been because good ol' dad can't taste nor experience the same fondue as he did with you! Why don't we try it? Huh, Ms. Rogers? Let's see how much you're good with it-"

Tony was suddenly cut off when he got sent into his back when Stephanie pushed the counter to him in rage which causes him to fly.

He landed with a grunt while his cup of coffee shattered a few feet away from him.

He blinks, stunned then slowly lifts his head up to see a pair of teary blue eyes looking down at him.

"Is this why you appointed me as CEO?" She asked him, her voice dangerously low. "Because you think me and your father have an affair?"

He didn't say anything as Stephanie pressed her trembling lips firmly into a thin line.

"You disgust me, Stark." She told him. "You disgust me."

Tony grunted as he pushed himself up using his elbows as he looked up to her.

"I disgust you, cap?" He asked her. "I disgust you? Well you disgust me! You disgust me a lot, Rogers. You're not exactly as clean as everybody thinks you are!"

He then goes up unsteadily to his feet and points a finger at her as she watches him.

"I worked hard for everything I want!" He told her, his voice high. "But everything I do, my father never noticed me. You know why? Because of you! I made the impossible, cap, but anything I do seems nothing compare to what you have done. Why? Do you think you deserve the serum? You think you deserve to be the captain-?!"

"I didn't chose this, Stark." She told him, her voice low and quiet as she looks up and meets his eyes with her blue ones, silent angry tears slowly falling down her cheeks. "I never chose this, do you think I did?"

Tony breathed heavily as he stood there, looking at her.

She looked at him, pained.

"I was a nurse, not a soldier." She told him. "I was a nurse. Do you know what it felt like to be forced into a soldier in your deathbed? When you're ready to let go but they wouldn't let you? I was dying, Stark, I was dying! You don't know the things I've been through just to do it so I can see my family again. Now look where I am right now, I'm standing in front of you, alive because they wouldn't let me! I never asked them to give me the serum, they made their own choice. Do you think I'm happy with my life right now? All I wanted is to live a normal life, as normal as a woman like me can. You think you're the only one who's trying to kill yourself? Well, think again."

She trembled as she pointed a finger at him, shaking.

"You don't know a bloody thing about me, Stark." She said. "If you think you do, then you're a fool!"

She then turned away from him and hastily wiped her tears before turning back to him, sniffing but looking more composed.

"I thought you trusted me that's why you left me in charge." She told him. "Because I'm your friend, that's why I'm helping you because I trust you too, but it looks like it's only me who's seeing it that way."

She then gave him a weak teary smile.

"You don't know me, Stark, and I don't know you, so I suggest to keep the judging into a minimum."

Silence and the toaster popped the toasts up from the side.

Turning away from him, she grabbed the two bread and squeezed the cheese between it before turning back to him and placing the newly made sandwich into the slightly out-of-place counter between them roughly.

"There's your fondue." She told him coldly before turning on her heel and leaving the house, slamming the door behind her as her skin and hair returned back to it's disguised color as she leaves him alone, standing there barefooted in the kitchen with smelly pants and a broken mug.


	7. 06

Chapter 6

Glowing heart

Tony sat, eating a donut from a box of donuts while sitting inside a giant donut in the roof of a donut parlor the next day, nursing his hangover.

Silently humming to himself as he ate, a black car pulls over on the side of the parlor and he looks down to see Nick Fury looking up to him from the ground. 

"Stark." Fury said with a heavy frown on his face. "I’m gonna have to ask you to exit the doughnut."

"I told you I don’t wanna join your super-secret boy band." Tony muttered, now inside sitting at a table with Fury. "What happened in New York is like some sort of experiment out of curiosity. I tried it out and I don't want in. Got some troubles with the band leader."

"No, no, no." Fury told him. "See, I remember, you do everything yourself."

He then leans back, his one functioning eye scanning him.

"How’s that working out for you?" He asked.

Tony fidgeted uncomfortably.

"It’s… It’s… It’s… I’m sorry." He said, changing the topic. "I don’t wanna get off on the wrong foot. Do I look at the patch or the eye? Honestly I’m a bit hung over. I’m not sure if you’re real or if I’m having-"

"I am very real." Fury told him. "I’m the realest person you’re ever gonna meet."

"Just my luck." Tony muttered under his breath before looking around the deserted store. "Where’s the staff here?"

"That’s not looking so good." Fury said instead, gesturing to the growing rash that has reached up the genuis' neck.

Tony shrugged.

"I’ve been worse." He said when a familiar redhead woman walks over. 

"We’ve secured the perimeter but I don’t think we should hold it for too much longer." The woman told the director.

Tony looks up to her.

"Hi, Romanoff." He said. "You’re fired."

"That’s not up to you." Natasha told him as she sits down next to Fury, her eyes now green and her hair no longer resembling a bunch of macaroni strings.

He hums.

"Of course." He said. "It isn't like I can really fire both you and cap if I wanted to, you got the whole agency behind you who's manipulating my systems."

"I’m a SHIELD shadow." Nat told him blandly. "Cap doesn't have anything to do with this and speaking of cap, we're going to have a long talk about what happened last night later."

Tony coughs and avoided her eyes

Nat continued.

"Once we knew you were ill, I was tasked to you by Director Fury." 

"I suggest you apologise." Tony told her.

"You’ve been very busy." Fury intervenes. "You made Captain Rogers your CEO, you’re giving away all your stuff. You pushed your pregnant friend away, you let your other friend fly away with your suit. Now, if I didn’t know better-"

"You don’t know better." Tony cuts him off bitterly. "I didn’t give it to him. He took it."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa." Said Fury, eye still trained to him, his voice filled and lacing with sarcasm. "He took it? You’re Iron Man and he just took it? The little brother walked in there, kicked your ass and took your suit?"

"Technically, he's older than me-"

Fury turns to Romanoff, ignoring him.

"Is that possible?" He asked.

"Well, according to Mr Stark’s database security guidelines, there are redundancies to prevent unauthorised usage." Natasha replied, her tone indifferent as her green ones kept on piercing Stark like daggers.

"What do you want from me?" Asked Tony, going straight to the point.

The director scoffed.

"What do we want from you?" He repeated. "What do you want from me?"

Romanoff suddenly stood up and leaves 

"You have become a problem, a problem I have to deal with." Fury told him, a heavy frown in his face. "Contrary to your belief, you are not the centre of my universe. I have bigger problems than you in the southwest region to deal with."

Romanoff returns with an injection.

Fury turns to her. 

"Hit him."

Nat strikes and grabbed his arm before he can even protest, roughly holding him into place before injecting the syringe to him.

"Oh, God, are gonna steal my kidney and sell it?" Said Tony as she pulls away from him.

His rash goes down. 

Tony gripped his wrist that is slowly starting to bruise- courtesy of Nat who squeezed it tight to the bone as if it done something bad and offensive to her.

"Could you please not do anything awful for five seconds?" He said before he noticed that his rash has gone faint. "What did she just do to me?"

"What did we just do for you?" Said Fury. "That’s lithium dioxide. It’s gonna take the edge off. We’re trying to get you back to work."

"Give me a couple of boxes of that. I’ll be right as rain."

"It’s not a cure." Nat told him. "It just abates the symptoms."

"Doesn’t look like it’s gonna be an easy fix." Commented Fury.

Now it's Tony's turn to scoff.

"Trust me, I know." He told the director. "I’m good at this stuff. I’ve been looking for a suitable replacement for palladium. I’ve tried every combination, every permutation of every known element."

"Well." Started Fury. "I’m here to tell you, you haven’t tried them all."

"Unbelievable. This ought to get the Senate off my ass." Muttered a General as he stared at the Iron Man suit in front of him.

He turned to the Colonel beside him.

"It’s functional?"

Col. Rhodes nodded. 

"Fully mission-capable." He replied.

"Good. Get Hammer down here to weaponise it."

Rhodey blinked and turned to the man uncertainly.

"Sir?"

"Justin Hammer’s making a weapons presentation at the Expo." The man told him. "We’d like this to introduce it."

"Sir." Rhodey said slowly. "I don’t believe that the Expo-"

"Colonel, the world needs to see this fast." The General cuts him off. "We’ve got to make this happen."

"Yes, General, but-"

"It’s also an order." The man added and he stops.

Rhodey just nodded.

"Yes sir." He said.

The General smiled and patted him on the shoulder.

"Good work, Colonel. You’ve made your country proud."

Rhodey pressed his lips into a thin line.

"Thank you sir."

"That thing in your chest is based on unfinished technology." Fury told him as they entered his house in Malibu Point.

"No, it was finished." Tony told him. "It has never been particularly effective until I miniaturised it and put it in my-"

"No." Fury said, turning to face him. "Howard said the arc reactor was the stepping stone to something greater. He was about to kick off an energy race that was gonna dwarf the arms race. He was on to something big, something so big that it was gonna make the nuclear reactor look like a triple-A battery."

Tony raised a brow.

"Just him?" He asked. "Or Anton Vanko is on this too?"

"Anton Vanko is the other side of that coin." Fury answered him. "Anton saw it as a way to get rich. When your father found out, he had him deported. When the Russians found out he couldn’t deliver they shipped his ass off to Siberia and he spent the next 20 years in a vodka-fuelled rage. Not quite the environment you want to raise a kid in, the son you had the misfortune of crossing paths with in Monaco."

"You told me I hadn’t tried everything." Said Tony, frowning at him and crossing his arms as he watched the director enter his kitchen. "What do you mean I haven’t tried everything? What haven’t I tried?"

"He said that you were the only person with the means and knowledge to finish what he started." Replied Fury as he eyed a broken ceramic mug not far from where he's standing with the coffee it used to hold staining the floors, the counter still in a weird crooked position.

"He said that?" Asked Tony, confused.

"Are you that guy?" Said Fury, turning to face him. "Are you? ‘Cause if you are, then you can solve the riddle of your heart."

"I don’t know where you get your information, but he wasn’t my biggest fan." Tony told him dryly.

Fury became silent for a moment, now eyeing the untouched sandwich on the counter.

"What do you remember about your dad?" He asked a moment later, turning back to him.

Tony shrugs.

"He was cold, he was calculating." He replied. "He never told me he loved me. He never even told me he liked me, so it’s a little tough for me to digest when you’re telling me he said the whole future was riding on me and he’s passing it down. I don’t get that. You’re talking about a guy who is obsessed with Captain America and who’s happiest day was when he shipped me off to boarding school."

Fury pursed his lips.

"That’s not true." He told him and the billionaire scoffed.

"Well, then, clearly you knew my dad better than I did." He said as he walks over and threw away the sandwich from the counter.

Fury's eye followed him as he snapped the lid of a trash bin shut.

"As a matter of fact, I did." Fury told him. "He was one of the founding members of SHIELD."

Tony froze and turns back to him with a frown on his face.

"What?" He asked.

"I got a two o’clock." Said Fury, ignoring his question as he looks down at his watch just as another female SHIELD agent enters the room carrying a box.

Tony eyed it.

"Wait, wait, wait, wait. What’s this?" He asked, slightly alarmed.

Still, Fury ignores him. 

"Okay." Fury said as soon as the box was placed down to the counter before turning his head back to him. "You’re good, right?"

"No, I’m not good." Tony said.

"You got this? Right? Right?"

"Got what? I don’t even know what I’m supposed to get."

He still got ignored and Fury turns away and starts to leave.

"Natasha will remain a floater at Stark with her cover intact." Fury told him. "And please do me a favor and stop giving Ms. Rogers a hard time."

Tony frowned and the director turns back to him.

"You remember Agent Hill, right?" He said as he gestures to the female agent beside him.

"Yeah." Tony replied.

Fury just nodded before pointing at him.

"And remember, Stark, I got my eye on you." He told him before finally leaving the premises.

Tony pursed his lips and turned to the two agents left behind with him.

Natasha narrowed her eyes.

"We’ve disabled all communications." She told him before adding firmly. "No contact with the outside world. Good luck." 

And with those words, she turned on her heel and followed after the director.

Right after she left, he then turned to Maria Hill who crossed arms in front of her.

"Please. First thing, I need a little bodywork." He told her, cutting off the silence. "I’ll put in a little time at the lab. If we could send one of your goon squad down to The Coffee Bean, Cross Creek, for a Starbucks run, or something like that, that’d be nice."

"I’m not here for that." She told him stoically. "I’ve been authorised by Director Fury to use any means necessary to keep you on premises. If you attempt to leave or play any games, I will tase you and watch Supernanny while you drool into the carpet. Okay?"

Tony just nodded.

"I think I got it, yeah." He said.

She turns and walks away.

"Enjoy your evening’s entertainment."

As her retreating figure left his sight, Tony looks at the box that has been left for him.

Back in the Air base, men are dismantling the Iron Man suit.

"Think this is the power source?" Major Allen asked as he pointed at one of the parts in the suit.

Rhodey just shook his head.

"Major, this is not a scientific exercise." The Colonel told him, as if a reminder. "Let’s just focus on arming it, all right?"

Allen nodded, as if remembering his manners.

"Yes, sir."

"Oh, yes! Oh, yes, yes, yes. Is it my birthday?" A voice behind them said and they turned to see Justin Hammer entering the room while sucking on a red lollipop. "You got it. What did you do? What did you do? Is this what I think it is?"

Rhodey inwardly sighed.

"Yes it is." He said tiredly. "Hammer, I want to know what you’re gonna do for us."

Justin pulled his lollipop out of his mouth and pointed it at him.

"What am I going to do for you?" He said. "Well, the first thing I’m gonna do for you is I’m gonna upgrade your software. And then, second, I think I should-"

"That’s not what I’m talking about." Rhodey cuts him off. "I’m talking about firepower."

Justin stops then grins at him.

"Well, you’re talking to the right guy." He said then bites the lollipop. 

"Claridge Hi-Tec, semi-automatic, 9mm pistol." Said Hammer, now I a different room and showing all different kinds of wespons.

Rhodey pursed his lips and Justin caught it.

"Too downtown?" He asked before turning away and nodding before the soldier can even say anything. "I agree. M24 shotgun, pump action. Five-round magazine."

He then stops and shook his head, placing the gun back down.

"You know what? You’re not a hunter. What am I talking about? I’m getting rid of it." He muttered before showing him another one. "This is the FN-2000 from Belgium. They do make something better than waffles. It’s beautiful, But I can tell this isn’t disco enough for you, so I’m gonna put it right here."

He placed the weapon aside and showed him tons of other more.

"You’re looking at a Milkor 40mm grenade launcher. Tear gas, smoke. Hippie control. You’re tough. Let me tell you something. Size does matter. Don’t let anyone tell you different." He told him as Rhodey quietly listens. "This is an M134 7.62 Minigun. Six invidual barrels. The torso taker, powder maker. Our boys in uniform call in Uncle Gazpacho or Puff the Magic Dragon. Okay. These are the Cubans, baby. This is the Cohibas, the Montecristos. This is a kinetic-kill, side-winder vehicle with a secondary cyclotrimethlyenetrinitamine DX burst. It’s capable of busting the bunker under the bunker you just busted. If it were any smarter, it would write a book. A book that would make Ulysses look like it was written in crayon. It would read it to you. This is my Eiffel Tower. This is my Rachmaninoff’s Third. My Pieta. It’s completely elegant. It’s bafflingly beautiful. And it’s capable of reducing the population of any standing structure to zero. I call it the Ex-Wife. That’s the best I got."

He then turned to the silent Colonel.

"Are we gonna do this?" He asked. "Give me something here. You’re like a sphinx. I can’t read you."

"I think I’ll take it." Rhodey said, finally speaking up.

Justin turns back to the weapons.

"Which one?" He asked.

Rhodey's eyes trailed on each one of the weapons.

"All of it." He said.

Hammer just nodded.

"All of it."

Back in Malibu, Tony is looking through the box. 

Blue prints for the arc reactor, newspaper articles, and tapes.

From the side, an old video player reels, playing one of the tapes.

"Everything is achievable through technology. Better living, robust heath, and for the first time in human history, the possibility of world peace." The man in the video said as Tony flicks through an old notebook. "I’m Howard Stark, and everything you’ll need for the future can be found right here. City of the Future? City of Tomorrow? City of…"

The man trailed off, struggling before restarting his words.

"I’m Howard Stark and everything you’ll need in the future can be found right here." Howard on the video said. "So, from all of us at Stark Industries, I would like to personally- Tony, what are you doing back there? What is that?"

The man got distracted again just as little Tony appeared on the screen and has picked one of the buildings up off the model. 

"Put that back. Put it back where you got it from. Where’s your mother? Maria? Go on. Go, go, go, go."

A man appears and takes little Tony off, presumably to where his mother is.

"All right, I think we got-" The man behind the camera said when Howard suddenly raises a hand and waves him off.

"I’ll… I’ll… I’ll come in and-"

The video changes.

Tony looks deeper into the scattered things and opened yet another notebook when an old piece of folded paper falls off.

He picks it up.

"Are you waiting on me?" A man asked and Howard is shown drinking.

It looks like whiskey. 

The video changes again.

Tony unfolds the paper.

In it is a sketch- a familiar sketch actually.

He squinted into the old charcoal drawing and realizes that it's a sketch of Captain America's suit.

A sketch drawn by Stephanie.

He scoffed and throws it away, before picking up another notebook and skimming through it.

"So, from all of us at Stark Industries, I’d like to personally show you my ass." Howard said on the video before groaning and grumbling something under his breath. "I’d like to… I can’t… This is… I can’t… We have this, don’t we? This is a ridiculous way-"

Tony reaches the end of the notebook. 

Blank pages. 

Probably ones his father never got to fill in as he died.

"Everything is achievable through technology."

Tony throws the book to one side and drinks from his glass of scotch on the table.

"Tony."

He stops.

Turning his head to the screen, he watches as his father stood there, leaning against the table in front of him and looking at him as if he knew he is there.

The old man continued, his voice soft, one that Tony never heard his father used before.

His brows furrowed.

"You’re too young to understand this right now, so I thought I would put it on film for you." His father told him. "I built this for you. And someday you’ll realise that it represents a whole lot more than just people’s inventions. It represents my life’s work. This is the key to the future. I’m limited by the technology of my time, but one day you’ll figure this out. And when you do, you will change the world."

His father smiled and Tony stilled.

"It's no matter if you can't." His father said. "Or if the world is against you, just remember that it's your choice if you're going to keep on fighting even if you're incapable as long as it's right, and I know you'll do the right thing, my son."

His father then chuckled.

"Even years after her death." Howard mused. "Stephanie's still teaching me lessons. You don't know her- no one knows her but if she had lived and met you, she'll agree with me that what is, and always will be my greatest creation, is you."

The film ends and silence filled the room.

Tony sat there, his father's words repeating on his head.

He pursed his lips, his heart swelling as a foreign emotion filled him.

Something he had never felt before with his father.

"-You don't know her- no one knows her but if she had lived and met you, she'll agree with me that what is, and always will be my greatest creation, is you."

His tone- Howard's tone.

It's unlike the one he always use everytime he bragged about how great Steven Grant Rogers- Captain America is.

The way his father talked about her in the video, it's like Tony himself talking about Friday.

A sister.

He pursed his lips as he remembered what he did last night.

"There's your fondue." The owner of the cold pair of eyes told him after making a sandwich before leaving.

Fondue is just bread and cheese, his father's favorite.

Always with American cheese and toasted bread, like the one he threw away on the trash bin earlier.

He pursed his lips again.

He fucked up so bad.

Tony drove in high speed down the road the next morning, driving as if he's in some sort of a race when he's eye caught something.

His car came into an abrupt halt.

He rolled his window down.

"How much?" He asked in Spanish as he gestures to the strawberries.

"$6. Six." The strawberry man replied.

"I don’t have any dough." Muttered Tony as he jumped off his car and walked over the stand.

His eyes landed on his expensive watch.

He took it off and handed it to the man.

"Here." 

The man's eyes widened as he took it while Tony took a small box of fresh strawberries.

"No, sir." The man stuttered as he turns back to him as the billionaire walks back to his car. "That’s too much."

"No, it’s fine. Take that. It’s fine."

"No, señor." The man kept on protesting as he tries to hand it back.

"Take it. Take it." Tony told him as he jumps back to his car. "I don’t like people handing me things. If you just drop that there, that’d be great."

The man squinted at him as the window slowly rolls back up.

"Are you Iron Man?" He asked.

The window stopped and Tony turns to him.

The man's eyes is filled with hope and awe.

He pursed his lips.

"Sometimes." 

He drove off.

Behind him, the Strawberry man shouts.

"We believe in you!"

"It was an illegal seizure of trademark property."

"Miss Rushman?"

Natalie stops and turns to Bambi, looking apologetically at her as she gestures her head to Tony who just entered the room.

She frowned.

Tony gave her a small smile.

"Relax." He said.

"Mr Stark-" Bambi tries to intervene when he turns to her.

"Is here."

"-he refuses-"

He raises a hand.

"I don’t. It’s fine. I’ll just be a second." He told her and Bambi pursed her lips, looking unsurely at him.

"It's okay, Bambi." Natalie said. "Can you leave us for a moment?"

The woman nodded and left the room, closing the door behind her.

Natalie turns back to him, eyes back to blue and hair curly as a macaroni once more.

On the corner of the office, a news is playing live on a flatscreen TV.

"When Mr Stark announced he was indeed Iron Man, he was making a promise to America." The news reporter on the television said. "We trusted that he would look out for us." 

"What are you doing here, Stark?" She asked him with a heavy frown.

"Where's cap?" He asked instead.

She raised a brow at him.

"Why do you ask?"

"He obviously did not." The news reader continued.

Tony just shrugs.

"I just want to talk to her." He replied. "Where is she and why are you doing her job?"

She frowns at him.

"Right after what you did and said last time you saw her, you think cap would like to see and talk to you?" She asked him.

He shrugs again.

"Why? Did she told you what happened?" He asked as he stares at the boxes and things in the corner. 

"I’ll get those stuff out of here." He added absentmindedly.

She ignored him.

"Steph doesn't need to tell me anything." She told him as she opened some files and scanned it. 

From the corner, the man from the news opened his mouth once again.

"And now we learn that his Secretary, a woman named Virginia “Pepper” Potts, has been appointed as CEO of Stark Industries. What are her qualifications?" The news anchor said and Tony turns and frowns at the TV. "Miss Potts has done nothing to manage this terrible-"

"Mute." Tony muttered.

The audio got turned off as the man on the TV kept on talking, only that no words can be heard now this time.

"Where is she really?" He said as he turns back to her.

Nat kept her eyes firmly fixed on the papers as she stood by the CEO's desk.

"On her way to Queens." She replied. "For the expo tonight, Fury managed to talk her out of leaving. It's a long drive so I had Happy drive her there earlier this morning."

Tony pulls back a sheet and finds the same city model as that was in the video with his father. 

"Cap's quitting?" He asked.

"Well, not everyone can last you." She told him as she gave him a brief glance before turning back to the papers. "I'm surprised she's still arguing with the ones who took your suit."

He turns back to her.

"What?" He asked.

"Stephanie." She said. "She's been studying laws and rules since yesterday and today, she's been talking and arguing with lawyers since the morning, woke me up actually."

Tony pulls up a chair and sat, placing the strawberries on top of the desk.

"You two living together?" He asked.

She shrugs.

"Not just because we broke up we feel awkward around each other." She told him blandly. "It's a girl's thing and did you just brought her strawberries?"

Her eyes now fell on the box of fruit on top of the desk.

"Yeah." He replied. "I was just driving over here and I thought I was coming to basically apologise, but I’m not."

"You're not going to apologise?" She asked him with a frown.

"Look, that goes without saying, and I’m working on that." He told her. "But I haven’t been entirely upfront with her, and I just want to try to make good. Can I move this? This is crazy. It’s like a Ferris wheel going. I’m trying to get some-"

"No." She cuts him off as she flips through the file.

"Do you know how short life is?" He asked. "And if I never got to express- And by the way, this is somewhat revelatory to me. And I don’t care… I mean, I care. It would be nice."

"Let me stop you right here, okay?" She said. "Because if you say 'I' one more time, I’m gonna actually hurl something at your head, I think. Cap is trying to run a company. Do you have any idea what that entails?"

"I’m not expecting her to." He said, watching as the papers got flipped before sighing. "Look, here’s what I’m trying to say. I’m just gonna say it."

The redhead is now roughly flipping on the pages and Tony suddenly had a mental image of him getting flipped around by her instead like what Hulk did with Loki.

"People are relying on you to be Iron Man." She told him before he can even continue. "And you’ve disappeared, and all Steph is doing is put out your fires and take the heat of it. She's trying to do the job that you were meant to do."

He winced.

"Yeah, I-"

"And she'll ignore those strawberries."

He blinks down at the strawberries.

"Will she?" He said. "Figured she would like an apology gift, she's old fashioned right?"

"She'll just say she's allergic." She told him.

"I thought the serum fixed everything for her?"

Bad and very wrong thing to say.

She slammed a thick pile of papers on the desk, causing him to slightly jump on his seat while she continues to scan the remaining file on her arm as if she didn't just scared him.

"It's an expression." She told him. "It's her escape mechanism, an excuse so that you'll stay focus on the subject or a message which means she doesn't want to talk to you. I thought you know all about women, Stark? You have quite a reputation with them after all."

"So, you're saying she's not allergic to blueberries?"

"Yep." Said Nat as her eyes move around fast on the words in the papers.

"And her face doesn't itch on makeup."

"She's wearing makeup the night you danced."

So it's all just a message- and he just got it.

What a difficult way to send one.

"Boy, you’re good." He said as he took one berry from the box and bites on it. "You are mind-blowingly duplicitous. How do you do it? You just tear things, you’re a triple imposter. I’ve never seen anything like you. Is there anything real about you? Do you even speak Latin?"

Natalie opened her mouth and out came a jumble of foreign works.

"Which means?" Tony said before turning back to her with a raised brow. "Wait. What? What did you just say?"

"It means you can either drive yourself home or I can have you collected."

And with that, she turns on her heel and left him alone sitting in the office.

"You’re good." Muttered Tony as he piles things up under the desk and throws the strawberries in a bin. 

He then turns back to the model and looks at it through one eye.

"Jarvis, could you kindly Vac-U-Form a digital wire frame?" Tony said back in his workshop as he looks down at the city model in front of him. "I need a manipulatable projection."

"1989 Stark Expo model scan complete, sir."

A blue projection of the model appears.

He lifts the hologram up.

"How many buildings are there?" He asked.

"Am I to include the Belgium waffle stands?" Jarvis asked from the speaker.

"That was rhetorical." Tony said. "Just show me."

He clicks his fingers and the model begins to spin and lift upright.

"What does that look like to you Jarvis? Not unlike an atom. In which case the nucleus would be here. Highlight the unisphere. Lose the footpaths. Get rid of them."

"What is it you’re trying to achieve, sir?"

"I’m discovering." Said Tony before shaking his head. "Correction. I’m rediscovering a new element, I believe. Lose the landscaping, the shrubbery, the trees."

He flicks those things away from the hologram, leaving only the buildings.

"Parking lots, exits, entrances. Structure the protons and the neutrons using the pavilions as a framework." He said before softly chuckling to himself. "Dad…"

The holographic model now resembles a nucleus and Tony expands it. 

"Dead for almost 10 years and still taking me to school." He muttered then snaps it down so the model fits in his hand.

"The proposed element should serve as a viable replacement for palladium." Said Jarvis.

Tony smiles and looks up to a nearby shelf where a picture of his father is framed.

"Thank Dad." He muttered.

"Unfortunately, it is impossible to synthesise." Jarvis added.

"Get ready for a major remodel, fellas. We’re back in hardware mode."

Maria Hill enters the workshop and Tony looks up to her.

"I’m busy." He told her. "What do you want?"

"Nothing." The agent replied stoically. "Goodbye. I’ve been reassigned. Director Fury wants me in New Mexico."

"Fantastic. Land of Enchantment."

"So I’m told."

"Secret stuff?" He asks over his shoulder.

"Something like that." She answered. "Good luck."

Tony turns to her and holds out his hand.

"Bye. Thanks." He said as they shake hands.

"We need you." She told him.

"Yeah, more than you know."

Hill made a face at him.

"Not that much." She told him before turning on her heel and leaving.

As soon as she left, Tony turns back to the machine that he's working on.

"Initialising prismatic accelerator." Said Jarvis and Tony turns a wheel on top. "Approaching maximum power."

Using a wrench as a lever, the wheel is turned- but not before cutting holes in the wall. 

Eventually it’s concentrated on a triangle which begins to glow blue.

"That was easy." He murmured as he removes the triangle using a pair of pliers.

"Congratulations sir. You have created a new element." 

Tony looks down at it before looking at the reactor that has been on his chest for the last five years.

"You think this old pal can take it, buddy?" He asked.

Jarvis replied not a moment later.

"I don't think so, sir." The AI replied. "The old reactor has sustained damages from the Palladium core, I would suggest using a new one for higher chance of taking the energy from the new element."

He pursed his lips.

"Look's like it's time to say goodbye to you, old pal."

"Sir, the reactor has accepted the modified core. I will begin running diagnostics." Said Jarvis as soon as the element is placed on a new model of reactor that Tony has been working before when he locked himself up on his workshop after the battle in New York months ago.

"Think I can put it on, J?"

"I highly advice against it sir. Removing and reattaching the reactor all by yourself may cause other problems and complications to your well-being."

Tony shrugs nonchalantly.

"I did it once." He told the AI, referring to his disastrous attempts five years ago on replacing it before he succeeded- only that Obadiah came and stole it.

So much for hard work.

"I still don't see it as a good idea, sir." The AI told him.

"Whatever, Dum-E? Come here."

The clumsy robot arm perks up.

"That's still not a good idea sir."

"Then what am I suppose to do, Jarvis?" Tony asks, frown on his face as he crossed his arms and looks straight at one of the hidden cameras in the lab.

"I suggest asking help from Ms. Potts."

"Yeah, not happening J." Muttered Tony. "Me and cap aren't exactly on speaking terms right now buddy, and she's probably in Queens."

"If I may sir." Interrupted Jarvis. "Ms. Potts is currently above floors in your office, it seems that she's dropping off some paperworks for you to sign. She has asked me not to alert you and had just ordered me to tell it to you once you're finished here."

Tony pressed his lips into a thin line as he stared at the reactor.

He took his shirt off.

"Connect me to the speakers." He told Jarvis. "If she kills me it will be your fault, J."

"I highly doubt it, sir."

"Listen, it’s our position that Stark has and continues to maintain propriety ownership of the Mark VIII platform." Pepper said through her phone as she walks inside Tony's office back in Malibu point, having Happy turn the car earlier when she remembers the paperwork she left for him and came to collect it, only to bring some new ones for him to sign.

Though, she's not keen on seeing him at all and has figured to do all of it quickly, opting not to ask Jarvis for it instead just incase the AI alert his Creator and Tony might just send it to her in person instead.

She can't have him showing up in public any time soon.

"No, the suit belongs to us." She said as her other hand that doesn't held a phone rummage through papers. "No… Burt… Burt… Burt, listen to me. Don’t tell me that we have the best patent lawyers in the country and then not let me pursue this."

She now pulls out a green portfolio as as she balances her phone with her shoulder.

"Well, then, tell the President to sign an order. We’ll talk about it at the Expo. Hammer’s giving some presentation later evening. Will Tony Stark be there?"

"Will I?"

Pepper looks up, frowning when she hears Tony's voice from the the speakers instead of Jarvis.

He knows she's there.

So much for asking Jarvis not to alert him.

"No, he will not." She said to her phone. "Bye."

She hangs up and pocketed her phone as she picks up the thick folders from his office desk.

"I would like to be." Tony's voice rang from the speakers again. "Got a minute?"

She stacks the papers and various of other files to her arms before placing it neatly to the side.

"No." She said swiftly.

"Come on, you just got off the phone." He told her. "You’re fine. 30 seconds."

She grabs a folder and turns on her heel, making her way to the front door.

"Twenty-nine, twenty-eight-"

"How big are your hands?"

She stops.

"What?" She asked.

From the lab, Tony watches her through one of the monitors.

"How big are your hands?" He repeated.

"I don't understand." She said, frowning heavily. "Why-"

"Get down here."

"I don't have time for this, Stark-"

"I need you."

She stops again.

"Please?" Tony added.

Flexing her jaw, she turns on her heel and made her way down to the basement.

"What is it? I have a plane to catch." She said as soon as she enters the workshop only to see him there, sitting on an examinee chair, shirtless with wires connecting on his chest and health monitors around.

He turns and saw her standing there, wearing a blue dress coat that reaches down to her calves over her work clothes, looking weary and tired.

"Hey." He said and she sighed, crossing her arms.

"What is this Tony?" She asked tiredly.

"This? Oh, nothing." Tony replied. "I just need your help for a sec."

"And now you need my help." She told him blandly. "I thought you don't need one?"

"Can I just please see your hands?" He said. "I'm kind of running out of time right now."

Still frowning, she obliged and raised her hands.

"Oh, wow." He said. "They are small. Very petite, indeed. Thought it would be bigger, looks like it stayed the same even after you got upgraded."

She drops it.

"What's your deal?" She asked.

Tony immediately catches the warning in her tone.

"Okay, okay." He said before raising the new reactor on his hand. "I need you to help me replace this."

She raised a brow.

"That is the thing that's keeping you alive, right?" She said.

He nodded.

"Yes." He replied.

She crossed her arms again.

"What makes you think I'm not going to do anything drastic right now?" She asked him and Tony lowers it.

"Told you this is a bad idea, J." He muttered under his breath before turning back to her. "Because I trust you."

"I thought you said it's because I have an affair with your father."

He inwardly winced.

"Yeah." He muttered. "I'm wrong about that one. I do trust you cap, I just really need your help."

Her expression remains unchanging.

"Please?" He said.

She frowns.

"First, you passed all of your responsibilities to me." She told him and Tony winced again, knowing where this is heading.

"Yep."

"Second, you made me run your company and fix all of your mess-"

"Yeah, I know-"

"-Made me chase after you in a race-"

"-Not one of my finest moments-'

"-Stole my first dance-"

"-It wasn't that bad-"

"-Accused me of sleeping with your father-"

"-That's a real asshole thing to say-"

"-And now you want me to operate you." She finishes, looking at him, face entirely unimpressed. "You're really pushing your luck, aren't you, Stark?"

The genius finds himself unable to look at her, but he did.

"Yeah, maybe I do." He said. "But cap, I understand you now-"

"Oh do you now?" She asked him.

"Yes." He replied. "I know I've been a real pain in the ass-"

"A royal pain, actually."

"Yeah, whatever." Said Tony, interrupting her. "But you must know, I trust you. What I said last night- I'm really sorry. You're right, you don't know me and I don't know you, we don't know each other so that doesn't give me an excuse. Just- Rogers, wait!"

Stephanie stops and slowly turns back to face him.

He looks back at her.

He sighs helplessly.

For the first time, she sees the sincere look on his face.

"I really need your help." He told her. "About me doing everything on my own- I know I can't, I can see it now."

Her eyes squinted at him and she took a hesitating step forward.

"I know you know that I pushed Rhodey and Friday away." He told her. "I just- I just don't want them to get hurt once I'm gone, and that's probably the most bullshit excuse I can give. I don't know if I'm going to survive-"

"You know you're a fool, right?" She told him as she took more hesitating small steps towards him. "To push them away?"

"Yeah, it's an ass move-"

"But you know that they're only trying to help you?"

Tony pursed his lips.

"Yeah." He said. "I know-"

"And you do know that I'm doing everything in my power to not smack you in the face with that wrench right now."

Tony's eyes landed on the wrench that he made as a makeshift lever and nodded again.

"Yeah, I can tell." He told her. "I can see by your posture. It's in your body language."

"Good." She said coldly. "That way I know you can really tell how much you've hurt them."

"I know I've hurt them, cap." He told her. "But you must understand, I don't want things to be more harder for them. And I- I want to fix it, cap, I need your help to fix it. I know I didn't made it harder, I made it complicated. I-"

He then trailed off and chuckles quietly to himself. 

"I'm never good with feelings, cap, I'm not good at this at all." He told her. "And maybe… maybe you're right, I am a fool, but Rogers-"

He looks up to her again, his brown orbs against her blue ones.

"I really want to make things right. I want to make things right even if I can't. I just need your help."

"You're asking for the impossible." She told him quietly.

He chuckles again.

"Fight for what is right even if I'm incapable, right?" He said. "I know it sounds crazy but it's not. I know because you're the one who taught that to my father and coming from a man who doesn't like to take nor listen to advices, that's saying something."

The corners of her lips twitched but her face remained constant.

He lowered his gaze.

"I don't know if you still trust me or not, cap." He said quietly. "But for one last time, can you trust me once more?"

Silence stretched into the room.

Silently, quiet footsteps neared him and he looks up to see her looking down to him.

She pursed her lips.

"What do you need me to do?" She asked him 

Silence and he looks away before pointing at the old ARC reactor on his chest.

"See this?" He said and her eyes trailed down to it. "This is now an antique. This is what will be keeping me alive for the foreseeable future. I'm swapping it up for an upgraded unit, and I just ran into a little speed bump."

"Speed bump." She frowns. "What does that mean?" 

"It's nothing." He replied swiftly "It's just a little snag."

Her eyes narrowed at the monitors pulled out around them.

"What? You reading them?"

"I can understand them a bit." She admitted before turning back to him.

He turns back to the ARC.

"There's an exposed wire under this device." He told her. "And it's contacting the socket wall and causing a little bit of a short. It's fine."

"What do you want me to do?"

"I’m going to lift off the old chest piece-"

"Won’t that make you die?" She asked him warily.

"Not immediately." He told her assuringly. "Now I'm taking it off-"

The old reactor pops out and Pepper immediately took it.

"Put that on the table over there." He told her. "That is irrelevant."

"Is this suppose to be smoking?"

"... No."

She gave him a look.

Gently setting it down, she turns back to him.

"I want you to reach in, and you're just gonna gently lift the wire out." He told her.

"You're asking me to shove my hand inside that thing." She said, staring at the hole in his chest. "Is it safe?" 

"Yeah, it should be fine." He replied. "It's like Operation. You just don't let it touch the socket wall or it goes 'beep'."

"And what do you mean about that?" 

"It's just a game- never mind. Just gently lift the wire." He told her. "Okay? Great."

Unsurely, Pepper raises her hand and slowly slid her small hand in.

Not a second later, her hand found a copper wire.

"You know, I don't think that I'm qualified to do this." She told him a moment later.

"No, you're fine. You're the most capable, qualified, trustworthy person I've ever met. You're gonna do great."

She gave him another look.

"Is it too much of a problem to ask? 'Cause I'm-"

Her hand touched something slimy.

She grimaced 

"Oh, there's pus!" She said, scrunching up her face.

"It's not pus. It's an inorganic plasmic discharge from the device- not from my body."

A very unpleasant smell fills into the air, making her scrunch up her face even more as it hits her sensitive nose.

"It smells!"

"Yeah, it does." Said Tony. "The copper wire. The copper wire, you got it?"

She gripped the wire again

"Okay, I got it I got it!"

"Okay, you got it?"

She pulls out the wire carefully.

"Now- don't let it touch the sides when you're coming out!" Said Tony as he saw it almost hit the socket wall.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry."

"That's what I was trying to tell you before." He said. "Okay, now make sure that when you pull it out, you don't-"

She pulled it out completely.

"-there's a magnet at the end of it." He finishes. "That was it. You just pulled it out."

The monitor starts beeping.

Pepper looks around, alarmed.

"Oh, God!"

"Okay, I was not expecting-"

She starts to lower it again.

"Don't put it back in! Don't put it back in!" Tony cannot help but yell out in alarm.

The monitor beeps once more.

"Okay, what do I do?" She asked when she saw him slightly gasping, eyes blown wide. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." He replied, panting. "I'm just going into cardiac arrest 'cause you yanked it out like a trout-"

"What?" She gaped at him. "You said it was safe!"

"We gotta hurry." He grunted as he shove the other ARC to her. "Take this. Take this."

She took it.

"You gotta switch it out really quick." He told her.

"Okay. Okay." She said as she took it, frazzled. "Tony? It's going to be okay."

Tony turns to her and raised a brow.

"What?" He asked when he saw her eyes were blown wide as his earlier. "Is it?"

"It's gonna be okay." She said and he doesn't know whether she's assuring him or herself as she positions the new reactor into the socket, ready to slide her hand in once again. "I'm gonna make this okay."

"Let's hope." He muttered as he watches her small steady hand dove in. "Okay, you're gonna attach that to the base plate. Make sure you-"

The reactor activated once it got attached.

Pepper then placed the reactor perfectly into the socket before pulling out her slime covered hands.

"That tastes like coconut." He said, looking down at it as the reactor powers up. "And metal. Oh wow, yeah."

He then turned and gave her a childish grin.

"Was that so hard? That was fun, right?" He said as she took deep calming breaths before turning back to him and giving him a look.

Yep, time to fall back.

He sat up and starts taking off the wires.

"Here, I got it. I got it. Here." He said before pulling on his shirt and turning back to her.

"Nice." He said. "Are you okay?" 

"Yeah." She said, her voice lacing and dripping with sarcasm. "I feel great."

"You okay?"

Her eyes dangerously narrowed at him.

"Don't ever, ever, ever, ever ask me to do anything like that ever again." She told him.

"I don't have anyone but you."

Silence and Tony turns away.

"Plus." He added. "I never thought I'll live to see the day Captain America panicking."

She just shook her head and turns away from him, reaching for a cloth.

"Damn you." 

Tony laughs.

She starts wiping her hands on a piece of cloth she found on the corner.

"Anyway." She said and Tony looks back to her and saw her holding up the old reactor. "What do you want me to do with this?"

"That?" He said. "Destroy it. Incinerate it."

"You don't want to keep it?" She asked him.

"Pepper, I've been called many things. "Nostalgic" is not one of them."

"You had this on your chest for five years in honor of a man who helped you and refused to change it until now." She pointed out. "Isn't that what we call nostalgic?"

He pursed his lips and meet her eyes again, his eyes slightly lingering on the old reactor in her hand.

"Don't waste it. Don't waste your life." Yinsen told him once on his deathbed.

"Sometimes we have to let go of the old things when it's begging us to, cap." He told her a moment later. "Cause it doesn't want us to keep on relying to it when there's something more out there that can provide us what we need." 

She stared at him, quiet for a moment before tearing her gaze away.

She grabs her file before turning back to him.

"Will that be all, Mr. Stark?" 

He stares at her before nodding.

"That will be all, Ms. Potts."

Nodding her head back, she turned on her heel and left, leaving him alone sitting there on his workshop.

A private Stark Industries jet has landed on an airport an hour later and Pepper, Natalie, and Happy descended the steps.

Happy turns to Pepper.

"I'll go get the car, boss." He told her.

She just nodded.

"Thank you, Happy." She said and the man nodded before going off elsewhere.

Now alone, Nat turns to face her.

"You spoke with Stark?" She said.

"He caught me." Steph replied. "Jarvis alerted him, said he needed my help."

Nat raised an eyebrow.

"Stark asked for your help." She said slowly. "Wow, apocalypse must have fallen."

Stephanie turns to her, confused.

"Apocalypse?" She asked.

Nat turns away.

"It's an expression, cap."

"Dum-E, U, can we clean up this mess?" Said Tony a few hours later as he walked around his lab, looking through monitors that are currently monitoring the new reactor on his chest.

The two robot arms created a massive mess behind him.

He turned and saw it.

He gaped at them.

"You’re killing me." He told them. "You know I don’t-"

"Incoming call with a blocked number sir." Jarvis suddenly said from the speakers.

Tony looks up with a frown.

"My phone privilege is reinstated." He muttered as he grumbled something about SHIELD agents under his breath.

He answered the call. 

"Lovely, Hill. How’s the Land of Enchantment?" He asked sarcastically as he took his phone.

It isn't Maria Hill who called.

"Hey, Tony." A masculine voice greeted, and he frowns. "How you doing? I double cycle."

"You what?" He asked.

"You told me double cycle’s more power. Good advice."

Ivan Vanko.

Son of a bitch.

Tony pursed his lips.

"You sound pretty sprightly for a dead guy." He said, trying to sound casual.

"You too."

Tony mutes his speaker.

"Trace him." He told Jarvis.

The AI immediately starts working on it.

"Sir-"

"Now, the true history of Stark name will be written." Ivan continued.

"Jarvis, where is he?" Tony asked urgently.

"Accessing the Oracle grid." Replied the AI. "Eastern Seaboard."

"What your father did to my family over 40 years." Ivan said, now sounding like a derange man. "I will do to you in 40 minutes."

"Sounds good." Said Tony, unmuting his phone. "Let’s get together and hash it out."

"Tri-State area." Said Jarvis, laying out the location. "Manhattan and outlying boroughs."

"I hope you’re ready." Said Vanko before ending the call.

"Call trace incomplete." Jarvis told him.

Tony pressed his lips into a thin line before turning to one of the monitors.

"Sir-?"

"You want to run some tests, run them." Said Tony. "And assemble the suit while you’re at it. Put it together now."

"We are unclear as to the effects." The AI warned him but he ignored it.

"I don’t want to hear it Jarvis."

Natalie and Pepper stepped down the car and Happy turns to them.

"I’ll keep the car down here, all right?" He told the two women.

"Thank you Happy." Said Nat and the two entered the Expo, taking their respective seats at the front.

" …Justin Hammer. His presentation will begin shortly in the main pavilion." The announcer said.

Everyone in there waited when the lights turned on and the presentation begins.

Justin Hammer enters and dances on to the stage.

Everyone from the audience clapped enthusiastically along with some few whistles.

"He looks like as if he had ants swarming in his pants." Nat said under her breath.

Pepper fought to keep her face straight.

"Yeah. That’s what I’m talking about." Justin said cheerfully, looking at the audience. "Thanks for coming. Ladies and gentlemen, for far too long, this country has had to place its brave men and women in harm’s way, but then the Iron Man arrived, and we thought the days of losing lives were behind us. Sadly, that technology was kept out of reach. That’s not fair. That’s not right. And it’s just too bad."

"Oh, Lord." Pepper muttered under her breath as cameras flashed around the pavilion.

"Regardless, it was an impressive innovation, one that grabbed the headlines the world over." Justin continued. "Well, today, my friends, the press is faced with quite a difficult problem. They are about to run out of ink."

Two people run in to remove the podium.

"Get that out of here." He said before turning back to the people. "Ladies and gentlemen, today I present to you the new face of the United States military. The Hammer drone."

Drones rises out of the stage and the people gaped and cheered in amazement.

"Army! Navy! Air Force! Marines! Yeah! Yeah! Woo! That’s a hell of a lot better than some cheerleaders, let me tell you." Said Justin, now widely grinning. "But as revolutionary as this technology is, there will always be a need for man to be present in the theatre of war. Ladies and gentlemen, today I am proud to present to you the very first prototype in the Variable Threat Response Battle Suit and it's pilot, Air Force Lieutenant Colonel James Rhodes."

The two women exchanged startled glances.

"What?"

A heavily armed version of Iron Man lands on the stage and the people cheered even more.

"For America and its allies." Said Justin, facing the crowd once more. "Hammer Industries is reporting for-"

He was cut off as the familiar hot rod red and gold suit landed on the stage.

Nat and Pepper rose up from their seats in sync.

The faceplate lifts up, showing the one and only genius inventor- Tony Stark.

Everyone became silent.

"We got trouble." He said.

Rhodey turns and frowns at him, his own faceplate lifting up.

"Tony, there are civilians present." He told him with a heavy frown. "I’m here on orders. Let’s not do this right now."

"Give them a wave."

Justin waves.

"Hey, all right. Yeah."

Tony frowns before turning back to his friend.

"All these people are in danger." He told him. "We gotta get them out of here. You gotta trust me for the next five minutes."

His friend scoffed.

"Yeah, I tried that. I got tossed around a hotel, remember?" Rhodey reminded him.

"Listen." Tony said, giving his friend a look. "I think he’s working with Vanko."

Rhodey frowns.

"Vanko’s alive?" He said.

"Yeah." Justin replied absentmindedly, and his eyes widened when he realized he slipped.

Tony turns and approaches him.

"Where is he?" He asked as he took threatening steps forward.

Justin took a step back and played dumb as Rhodey also turned to him.

The crowd watched in silence.

"What?"

"Where’s Vanko?" Tony repeated, now almost cornering him.

A bead of sweat falls from Hammer's forehead.

"Who?" He asked nervously, looking at anywhere but him.

"Tell me."

Justin pushes him off.

"What are you doing here man?" He said instead.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!"

The people gasped and Tony turns to see Rhodey aiming a large gun at him.

He stood frozen for a moment.

"Is that you?" He asked.

Rhodey looks at him with wide eyes.

"No, I’m not doing that. That’s not me. I can’t move. I’m locked up. I’m locked up!" He yelled and the drones on the stage takes aim. "Get out of here. Go! This whole system’s been compromised."

Tony doesn't need to get told twice.

He takes off.

"Let’s take it outside." He said as his faceplate snaps back.

The drones and Rhodey fire at him.

The people screamed and starts running out of the place.

Rhodey's own faceplate drops into his face and takes off after him against his will, the eyes glowing red.

"No, no!" Rhodey yelled inside the suit as he chased after Tony.

"Jarvis, break in. I need to own him." Said Tony as he flies around, avoiding the civilians who are running around in panic.

"Yes sir." Jarvis replied inside his helmet.

"Tony." Rhodey's voice infiltered his helmet, sounding quite panicked. "Tony, I’m locked on. I have target lock."

"On what?" Tony asked.

"On you!"

Tony is met with a series of bullets and he swerves to avoid it.

"Tony, on your six!" Yelled Rhodey as his suit releases a series of bomb-like-bullets towards him.

Tony avoided it again.

"Oh man."

Justin runs into a room to a computer.

"What’s going on? What’s happening?" He asked.

The Technician turns to him.

"The software’s been overridden." The man told him.

Justin gaped at him.

"What? What do you mean it’s been overridden?" He asked frantically. "What does that mean?"

"I think he slaved the drones."

"That’s impossible!" The helpless billionaire exclaimed. "Call the guards."

"All the phones are down sir." The techniciam told him.

"Well, then call their… Call their cells."

"Their cell phones are not working either sir. He’s locked us out of the mainframe."

"Who’s locked you out of the mainframe?"

The men turned and saw Pepper Potts looking at them with a heavy frown on her face, her blue dress coat ruffled.

Justin groans in exasperation and waves her away.

"Please, please, go away." He said. "Go away. I’ve got this handled."

Pepper raised an eyebrow while Natalie appears beside her with a frown, Happy right behind them.

"Have you now?" She said, her blue eyes glistening with fury.

"Yes, I do!" He snapped. "In fact, if your guy hadn’t showed up, this wouldn’t be happening. So, please, now go away. Thank you."

He then turned to the technician.

"Listen, we got to get these bitches out of here." He said when the technician's eyes widened. "What?"

Someone grabs him and holds him down on the desk.

Natalie yanks his head back using his hair as she holds him down.

"You tell me who’s behind this." She said, her tone dangerous. "Who’s behind this?"

Justin's eyes widened in fear.

"Ivan." He can't help but sputter out. "Ivan Vanko."

"Where is he?"

He grunted as her hold on his hair tightened.

"At my facility." He replied.

Pepper turns to Nat.

"Suit up." She told her and she nodded, leaving the room.

Her eyes then landed on Happy who's gaping at the scene.

"Follow after her, Happy." Pepper told him and he nodded, jaw still hanging.

Once they left, Pepper dials a number on her phone.

"I need NYPD, please." She said.

Justin, who's currently at the floor and clutching his head painfully looks up to her, alarmed.

"No, no, no!" He yelled as he stood up and tries go take the phone from her.

"Command Central-"

"No, no, honey. Don’t call the authorities." He begged and Pepper turns to him, hiding a smirk.

The phones don't even work.

"Okay. Right away. Right away." She said then pretends to hang up as if she's really talking with someone.

She pushed him aside.

"Step aside. Step aside." She said then turns to the technician. "Tell me everything you know. Go."

The technician immediately starts telling everything he knows for dear life as Justin straightens- only to get held back again by Pepper this time with only one hand on the back of his neck with his face pressed down against the desktop.

Tony is still being chased by Rhodey’s suit and the air force drones.

"How are we doing Jarvis?" He asked.

"Remote reboot unsuccessful." The AI replied and he grunted.

A familiar female voice entered his helmet.

"Stark." Nat said through a comm as she removes her clothes inside a room as Happy stands guard outside. "Me and cap know a way to reboot him, just give us more time."

Tony grunted as he avoid yet another hit from the drones.

"Well hurry up." He said. "I don't want to end up looking like a punched paper."

"Sounds like an improvement." She said snidely.

From Hammer Industry's facility, a man smirks and redirects half of the drones to the woman's location.

"Each set of drone is communicating in its own unique language." The technician told Pepper back in the control room at the expo..

"Well, choose one and focus on that." She told him.

Justin perks up from where he's held back by her.

"Have you tried Russian?" He said. "Why don’t you try Russian? I told you that five minutes ago."

Pepper gave him a look and a security officer entered the room, gun poised.

He turns to them.

Pepper points at Justin who's struggling in her hold.

"This is your guy here." She told him.

Justin gave her a disbelieving look.

"Excuse me?" He said incredulously.

The officer turned to him.

"You’re being placed under arrest." The police told him.

"Are you kidding me?"

"Hands behind your back sir."

"I’m trying to help here!" Justin yelled as he hands get cuffed behind him.

He stops and looks at Pepper who's watching him now struggle on the officer's hold.

"I get it. I see what you’re doing. You’re trying to pin this on me, huh?" He said as he came face-to-face with her, hissing and sneering. "That’s good. That’s good. You’re starting to think like a CEO, taking out the competition. I like that. You think you’re making a problem for me?"

He is starting to get led away out of the room by the man.

"I’m gonna make a problem for you. I’m gonna be seeing you again real soon." He told her before they disappeared completely out of her sight.

The technician continued doing what he's doing and more officers entered the room.

She turns to them.

"When they get here, I think you should station them at the south, east and both west exits." She told them.

"We shut down the 7 train in and out of Willets Point already." One of the officers told her.

"Well, have city buses there to ferry people to operating lines."

The men nodded.

"Yeah. Are you coming with us?" They asked.

She shook her head.

"No, I’m gonna stay until the park is clear." She replied.

They nodded and left.

Once they left, she turns back to the monitors and froze when her eyes caught something.

"Oh God."

Happy stood guard on a door, looking around the hallway for anything suspicious.

Keeping himself alert, the door behind him opens and Natalie steps out.

He raised a brow at her.

"What are you wearing?" He asked.

She walked right passed him and he follows after her.

"A suit." She replied.

"A suit?" He repeated as he scans the black combat suit she's wearing that looks very familiar.

Where he saw it? He couldn't put a finger where but it looks seriously familiar.

They turned into a different hallway.

"Why does it look familiar-"

"Duck."

Happy's eyes widen when a drone appears inside and points it's weapon at them.

It fired.

He yelled and the two takes cover.

Natalie takes out a gun from her buckle and begins firing at it.

His eyes eyed the gun as he held his hands over his head.

"Where did that gun came from?" He said in bewilderment and she stops firing and takes cover again as she reloads.

Metallic footsteps and they looked up to see two more drones behind them as the one standing in front of them starts to approach the pair.

They're surrounded.

Happy's eyes widened as he stood in front of Nat.

The drones pointed their guns at them.

Long silence and they fired.

Happy screamed and ducks his head, hiding Nat behind him as the bullets neared them- only to ricochet back.

Blinking, he looks up to see the drones still firing but instead of hitting them, it hits a shield instead.

A very familiar round shield with a star on it's center.

He looks up to the person weilding it. 

His jaw dropped.

The person holding it looks up and with a beat, tossed the shield towards the drones.

It cuts through them and the three drones fell, broken to the floors.

The shield flew back to the arm of it's owner.

Natalie straightens from behind him and turns to face the person.

"I see you've decided to join the party." Nat said.

Pepper sighs as she swept away her now yellow blond hair away from her face.

Her skin pale once again.

"The drones have surrounded the area." She told her as Nat turned away and pulled out her curly hair- wig off, Happy's eyes widened. "Only exit is at the back. I have taken down some of them so you'll be fine."

Happy blinks between them.

"Wait a minute." He said and both women turns to him.

He had his eyes focused on Pepper.

"You're Pepper." He said, recognizing those eyes immediately, not to mention she wears the same clothes as his boss earlier. "But- no, you're not."

"Oh." She said, smiling weakly at him. "Stephanie Grace Rogers at your service."

She saluted and he gaped even more before turning to Natalie and now understands why her suit looks familiar.

"You're Natasha Romanoff!" He exclaimed as he pointed at her, her eyes no longer blue. "You're Black Widow!"

Nat nodded.

"Yes, I am." She told him.

He turns back to Steph.

"And you're Captain America!" He said. "And-"

He then remembered what his boss told him when he's asking and wondering about how his finger got dislocated despite of wearing gloves.

"You'll freak out if you found out."

That son of a-

He knows!

"That's why my finger got dislocated when I punched you!"

Steph winced.

"Yeah, sorry about that." She told him, looking apologetic but Happy doesn't seem to hear her as he kept on gaping, stunned.

"My boss is Iron Man, Pepper is Captain America, Natalie's Black Widow and Dr. Banner's the Hulk." He said, still cannot believe on what's going on.

He then turns to Nat.

"Is Thor and Hawkeye also here?" He asked.

She shook her head as she readies her gun.

"No." She replied. "Thor's offworld and Clint's on break. Thanks for the save by the way."

She then turns to Steph.

"You suiting up?" She asked.

Steph shook her head.

"I have no suit." She told her. "I think these heels would do."

Happy's eyes landed on the high-heels that she's wearing.

"Youre fighting with that?" He said in disbelief before his eyes trailed up to her clothes. "People will know you're Pepper if that's what you're gonna wear."

"You have a point." She told him then hands him her shield.

His eyes widened as he holds it, gaping at it in awe as he did.

Steph then took off her ruined dress coat before tossing it and taking the shield back from him.

She's now wearing a black pencil skirt paired with a dark blue blouse.

"This'll do." She said before turning back to them. "Nat, you know what to do. Happy-"

The man perks up.

"You escort her to Hammer Industries and drive fast." She told him. "We need to shut these things down. You go while I take down some drones and provide help to them as much as I can. Go!"

"Roger that, Cap." Said Nat before running down to the back exit with Happy following after her with a still stunned look on his face.

"I'm working with the Avengers." He said in amazement as they stepped out of the building.

Natasha looks at him over her shoulder.

"You want me to drive?"

Happy snaps out of his reverie.

"No, I’m driving. Get in the car."

Outside, lots of drones are shooting and people are screaming as they run around, avoiding to get hit. 

Amidst the chaos, a boy- a small boy wearing a plastic Iron Man helmet stood.

A drone lands and targeted him.

The boy didn't turn nor run, didn't scream nor cry either.

Instead, he stands there bravely and hold his hand up that wears a fake glowing repulsor.

The drone was about to fire when Iron Man landed behind the little boy.

Tony raised his repulsor and shoots the drone, making the kid jump back in surprise.

Tony looks down at him.

"Nice work kid." He said then immediately takes off again, the kid- Peter watching after him as he flew away.

Tony flew back to the chaos.

"You got multiples coming in on you." Rhodey told him through the comm as his suit kept on pursuing after his friend.

"Let’s get this away from the Expo." Said Tony when a hoard of drones greets him on air and attacks him.

One of the drones threw itself at him and starts to crash him down towards the ground.

"Tony!" Rhodey yelled as his suit now head dives after him with guns out and locked to the red and gold suit.

Tony struggled as the drone kept on pushing him down.

They were nearing the ground when a circular piece of metal flew out of nowhere and hits the drone holding him and bounced towards Rhodey's suit, knocking off the gun and loosing the lock on it's target.

Tony manages to catch himself the last second and hovers above the ground, yelping.

The metal flew back and he watches as it attaches itself to the arm of the person who threw it.

"PEPPER?!"

"It's Captain Rogers to you, Stark." Stephanie told him, now also connected to the comms inside his helmet.

"Wait what? What's going on? Who is that? Is that Pepper?!" Rhodey gaped as his suit recovered from the hit and turns to the woman who's wearing professional office clothes and killer heels.

"Unfortunately, she is." Said Tony before turning back to her as Rhodey's suit begins to target at him again. "Love the new suit, cap."

"It's not a suit." She grunted as she tossed her shield towards the incoming drones towards her, destroying them.

Tony starts avoiding Rhodey again as his suit chases after him.

"You're playing frisbee, Rogers?" He said as he almost got hit by it.

Down from the ground, Stephanie tossed herself up and wraps her leg around the neck of a drone before crashing it to the ground, lifting up her fist the last second as another drone comes in to attack her, her hand digging deep into it's metal shell.

Tony caught the shield as he flies around, destroying the other drones around her just as Rhodey starts firing at him again.

"Romanoff! Are you there yet?" He bark through the comms.

"Hold still, Stark, we're almost there." The Russian snapped.

"Toss!"

Tony looks up then tossed the shield towards Stephanie's awaiting hand.

She caught it and shields herself just in time as drones starts firing at her.

A reckless move and the firing drones fell to their knees as the shield cuts through them.

Steph let out a breath of air as her hair flies around, hands on her knees as she stood there when another drone comes by.

With a groan, she sent a kick towards it and the drone flew back a few yards away and crashes into a wall, a mark of stilletoe printed deeply on it's chest plate.

Tony whistled.

"Remind me not to get on your bad side." He said.

Grunting, she looks up at him.

"You already have." She said through gritted teeth.

"Yep." Said Tony as Rhodey comes in behind him with more bigger guns pointed at him. "Time to get out."

He flew away again.

This time, away from the expo and the people with the rest of the drones and Rhodey flying after him.

Stephanie is left behind to deal with the stray civilians.

"When we arrive, I need you to watch the perimeter. I’m gonna enter the facility and take down the target. Watch the road."

Happy trained his eyes back to the road where cars are honking angrily at him as they sped pass.

"I got it. I got it."

"Hey platypus, still can't believe you've been flirting with America's golden flower?"

"Shut up, Tones." Rhodey muttered inside his helmet, blushing in embarrassment as his suit kept on flying and attacking in autopilot.

"Wait, he's flirting?"

A sigh.

"Cap, we really need to teach you the difference between being nice and flirting." Muttered Tony through the comms as he sets off one car alarm on a parking lot, the drones set off the rest.

From Hammer Industries, Ivan Vanko starts typing fast on his computer.

"Listen, listen." Rhodey said as he and the drones flew around and chase after Tony, looking up as some of the drones stopped and flew away. "A pack just peeled off. They’re headed back to the Expo."

Tony looks up to his screens.

"Got it." He said as he swerves and heads back to the direction they came from.

"In closing on you." Said Rhodey as his suit also turns. "Ordnance coming in hot Tony. Watch it."

Back in Hammer Industries, Happy parks the car outside. 

Nat stepped out.

"Stay in the car." She told him.

"I’m not staying in the car."

"I said, stay in the car."

Happy steps out and follows after her stubbornly.

"Look, I’m not letting you go in there alone." He told her.

"You want to help? Keep the car running."

Happy shrugs.

"Okay." He said the pushes open the door right after she unlocks it and runs in.

A Hammer security guard greeted them.

"Hey, hey, hey." The man said, pointing his gun a them. "You can’t come in here."

Happy punches him and Natasha heads past.

A second guard stops her. 

"Hold on. Hey!"

She knocks him out.

More guards came out.

Nat flexed her shoulder as Happy kepts on matching fists with the first guard behind her.

They attack.

Natasha fights the other guards. 

She used some of her SHIELD tech on them, some just kicking or punching, while the rest in direct combat and she hangs one of them up to the ceiling, none of them standing a chance when she suddenly throws something. 

It takes on five guards at once. 

She then walks away.

Another man comes after her and she casually sprayed him with pepper spray as she passed by. 

All of this happened while Happy’s still fighting the same guy. 

The guy gets knocked out.

Happy wins.

He looks up victoriously.

"I got him!" He said then sees what Natasha has done.

Back at the expo, Tony is trying to let the drones away.

"Rhodey, you still locked on?" He asked through the comms.

"Yeah." Rhodey replied.

Tony eyed a globe.

"Drop your socks and grab your Crocs. We’re about to get wet on this ride." He said.

Rhodey's eyes widened when he saw where he's leading them.

"Wait, wait, wait!" He yelled.

Tony leads the drones through the globe sculpture, most explode hitting parts of it.

Natasha kicks open Ivan’s door, a gun in each hand. 

Happy is behind her. 

The room is empty.

Natasha pursed her lips.

"He’s gone."

Natasha puts her guns on the table and starts typing.

Happy watches her as she works. 

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"I’m rebooting Rhodey’s suit." She replied.

"I’m sorry buddy." Said Tony apologetically. "Had to thin out the herd. What’s your 20?"

Rhodey appeared above him.

The suit threw itself to him and they both crash into the biodome.

Rhodey is now on top of Tony who is pushing the gun to keep it from shooting him.

Rhodey grunted as he tried to fight the suit he's encased to.

"Tony." He said helplessly.

Natasha gains access.

Rhodey’s suit shuts down.

"Reboot complete." Nat told him through the comms. "You got your best friend back."

Tony sighs in relief.

"Thank you very much, Agent Romanoff." He said.

"Well done on the new chest piece." She told him. "I am reading significant higher output and your vitals all look promising."

"Yes, for the moment, I’m not dying. Thank you."

Another voice joined in the conversation.

"What do you mean you’re not dying?" Steph said. "Did you just say you’re dying?"

Tony's eyes widened.

"Is that you? No, I’m not. Not anymore." He said.

"What’s going on?"

"I though you knew." Tony said faintly.

"What do you mean I knew?" She demanded. "That you're dying? I thought you're depressed and trying to commit suicide! Not that. Is that why you've been acting like that in the past few days?"

Tony winced while he heard Nat clicked her tongue through the comms.

"I already told you that she's not part of the mission, Stark." She told him. "You just made the great Captain America guilty. I'll leave you to deal with that."

Tony grumbled under his breath.

"You got incoming Tony." She added. "Looks like the fight’s coming to you."

"Great." He said sarcastically. "Pepper?"

"Are you okay now?" She asked.

Oh boy, she's gritting her teeth.

"I am fine." He replied. "Don’t be mad. I will formally apologise-"

"I am mad!"

"-when we're not fending off a Hammeroid attack."

"Fine."

"We could have been in Venice."

A loud crash came from her side.

She just punched a drone.

"Oh please."

Tony taps Rhodey’s helmet as the system restarts.

"Rhodes? Snap out of it buddy. I need you. They’re coming. Come on, let’s roll. Get up."

Rhodey's faceplate snaps up.

"Oh, man. You can have your suit back." He told him.

Tony stood and helps him up.

"You okay?" He asked.

Rhodey blinks. 

"Yeah, thanks." He said before looking at him apologetically. "Tony, look, I’m sorry, okay?"

"Don’t be." He told him.

"No. I should have trusted you more."

"I’m the one who put you in this position. Forget it."

"No. It’s your fault. I just wanted to say I’m sorry."

"Thank you." Said Tony. "That’s all I wanted to hear, Partner."

"Hey, hey. Save it for the honeymoon." Nat told them and Tony rolled his eyes.

He then looks up.

"They’re coming in hot, any second." He said as a new batch of drones appeared.

He turned to his friend. 

"What’s the play?" He asked.

Rhodey narrows his eyes to the robots.

"Well, we want to take the high ground, okay?" He said. "So let’s put the biggest gun up on that ridge."

Tony nodded and fired his thrusters.

"Got you." He said as he lifts off the ground. "Where do you want me to be?"

Rhodey looks up to him, confused.

"Where are you going?" He asked.

Tony raised a brow.

"What’re you talking about?" He said.

Rhodey frowned at him. 

"I meant me." He said.

Oh, so he's the big gun.

"You have a big gun." Tony told him. "You are not the big gun."

Rhodey chuckled.

"Tony, don’t be jealous." He said.

"No. It’s subtle all the bells and whistles."

"Yeah. It’s called being a badass."

Tony just rolled his eyes.

"Fine. All right. You go up to. I’ll draw them in."

"Don’t stay down here." His friend told him. "This is the worst place to be."

"Okay, you got a spot. Where’s mine?"

"It’s the kill box, Tony." Rhodey said before turning to the drones, activating his guns. "Okay, this is where you go to die."

Drones incoming.

And Rhodey and Tony are still in the kill box, helmets down. 

Their faceplate snaps down in sync.

The shooting begins.

The immediately start comparing their skills, keen on besting each other.

"See that?" Tony boasted as he shoots repulsors at the drones, causing them to explode.

"Yeah, yeah. Nice." Muttered Rhodey as he fired at the incoming ones.

A huge batch of drones appeared behind him.

Tony turns.

"Rhodey?" His friend look up to him. "Get down."

His friend ducks.

A strong beam of laser slices all the drones in half… and also a tree.

Rhodey looks up.

"Wow. I think you should lead with that next time." He told him dryly.

Tony shrugs.

"Yeah. Sorry boss." He said as he shoots one of the approaching drones. "I can only use it once. It’s a one-off. How's it going cap?"

From her position on the ground, Stephanie is fighting off the other drones who are straying off the perimeter and near the trapped civilians, hitting them with her shield while avoiding the raining bullets aimed at her.

Tossing her shield up, she runs into one of the drones and jumps on it's back as the shield bounced on two flying drones above, tearing away the drone's gun and aiming it to the other flying pieces of metal flying towards her before holding out her arm where the shield landed back perfectly.

"Keep the fight focus there." She told him through her earpiece. "I'll take care of the civilians."

Another drone appears and she ducks and rolls down the ground to avoid it's hits before flipping back to her heels, her skirt- now ripped at the sides- slightly lifting above her hamstring as she threw her shield at it, cutting it in half.

Thank God for tight short cyclings.

"Now that's hot." Muttered Rhodey.

"She can hear you, honey bear."

"Go, go!" The captain yelled at the onlookers and they immediately ran out of the place and she turns back to her comm. "Place is evacuated, Stark." 

"Heads up." Nat said through the comms. "You got one more drone incoming. This one looks different. The repulsor signature is significantly higher."

Both Tony and Rhodey look up and saw another suit appeared and landed on the ground near them, a suit piloted by no other than Ivan Vanko himself.

"Step back, cap." Said Tony, his eyes not leaving the man. "This is our fight."

Ivan smirks as he straightened.

"Good to be back." The man said and two electrical whips appeared on his hand.

Rhodey took a step back.

"This ain’t gonna be good." He said as Ivan’s whips turn on. "I got something special for this guy. I’m gonna bust his bunker with the Ex-Wife."

Tony turns to him with a confused and ridiculous look.

"With the what?" 

Rhodey shoots it and it bounces off Ivan, fizzling off in the water.

They stared at it.

"Let me guess." Tony said flatly. "Hammer tech?"

"Yeah."

Tony scoffed then takes out his own weapons.

"I got this."

Targets points on Ivan’s armour. 

He fired.

It doesn’t do much. 

Ivan attacks.

The two fired their thrusters and set off up to the air to avoid it.

Ivan follows after them.

They fight.

After a lot of shooting and fighting later, the fight ends up with both Tony and Rhodey held onto by Ivan’s whips.

Ivan cackles madly as he began to toss them around.

Rhodey yells as he got thrown around.

"This ain't the amusement park!" He yelled. "I don't want to be in this ride, I prefer the cyclone!"

The swinging stops and Ivan held them apart from each other with him on the middle.

Tony was struggling with the whips, feeling sick as Rhodey when an idea strucks him.

"Rhodes, I got an idea." He said. "You want to be a hero?"

"What?"

Tony pulls his hands free while the whip tightens around his body.

"I could really use a sidekick." He said. "Put your hand up."

Rhofey stops struggling then blinks, getting what he means.

"This is your idea?" He said incredulously.

"Yep."

As mad as the plan was, Rhodey decided to just roll with it.

After all, his friend has been crazy all his life yet he's still alive.

"I’m ready." He said. "I’m ready. Go, go, go!"

"Take it!" Tony yelled and both of them did the same thing they did back at the hotel- they shoot each other and the middle explodes. 

Unfortunately for Ivan, he is in the middle.

The whips loosened and all three of them fall to the ground with the two catching themselves the last second.

Their mask snaps open and they turned their head towards the man who's gasping for breath on his back.

Ivan's eyes sought Tony's.

He grins- or at least attempted to as blood seeps through his mouth.

"You lose." He said before the flash of life leaves his eyes.

The two stood there, doing othing and just staring at him when the reactor in the dead man's chest starts flashing red, so do all the drones.

"All these drones are rigged to blow." Said Rhodey in alarm, his faceplate snapping shut. "We gotta get out of here man."

Tony looks around the place.

"Steph?!" He shouted then takes off, scanning the place.

He saw her by a drone, shield nowhere in sight and nothing to protect herself from the pending explosion.

Swooping down, he grabs her- emitting a surprised yelp from her as they flew away, the drone behind them exploding.

She yells and tightens her hold on him when they almost crashed into a building like what she did back when she fell from the carrier.

Avoiding it, they then landed on a roof a few safe distance away.

Tony's helmet starts sparking and he takes it off.

Steph pushes him off.

"That's it. I can’t take this anymore." She said. 

Tony looks up to her, surprised.

"You can’t?" He said.

"I can’t take this-"

"Look at me."

"-my body, literally, cannot handle the stress with or without the serum. I think I would rather have my asthma back than to deal with this again. I'm cursing Howard right now. I never know if you’re gonna kill yourself or wreck the whole company."

In the background not too far away, everything gets caught in fire due to the exploding drones back in the expo as she ranted.

"I think I did okay." Said Tony.

One more explosion just as he finishes speaking.

"I quit." She said stiffly, voice filled with finality. "I’m resigning. That’s it. I don't care what Fury's got to say, I quit."

Tony frowns at her.

"What did you just say? You’re done?" He said. "That’s surprising. No, it’s not surprising. I get it. You don’t have to make excuses."

"I’m not making any excuses." She snapped.

"You actually were just making excuses. But you don’t have to."

"No, I wasn’t making an excuse. I’m actually very justified."

"Listen. Hey, hey. You deserve better." He told her. "You’ve taken such good care of my company. It's been in a tough spot, but you got the company through it, so… it suits you. It's actually way more better than canning processed food in the factory, right?"

She squeezed her eyes shut in exasperation.

"Please stop." She told him and he did.

She turns back to him and that's when Tony saw how really tired she is.

"I can't." She told him. "I've been trying, Tony, I really am and I really love this job because it makes me feel like I can move on despite of being years away from my own generation, but if things are going to keep on going down like this, I no longer want to be a part of it."

Tony pursed his lips and she continued.

"I just- I just want my life to be normal for once." She said. "And not like the life I had before when I'm unable to do anything because I'm weak and and my life after that when I became strong, I just-"

She then trailed off and shook her head.

"Why do I even bother explaining this?" She said. "It's not like you can understand-"

"I actually understand-"

"No you don't." She told him before sighing and turning away from him. "I'll hand in my resignation letter tommorow in your desk, I'm going back to Brooklyn."

Silence and Tony just nodded.

"Okay." He said and Steph turns back to him.

"Okay?" She said.

"Okay." He nodded to her. "Like I said, cap, I understand you. I understand that you felt incapable because everyone thinks you're weak, and I definitely understand that you're pressured now that you're strong because everyone expects a lot from you and you don't want to let any of them down."

"Tony." She sighed tiredly, rubbing her temples. "If you're only saying that because you're basing it on your experience-"

"Nope, let me finish." He cuts her off. "Like what you said back then, this isn't about me, this is about you, let me return the favor."

She pressed her lips into thin line and he continued.

"All your life you have been forced." He told her. "You are never given a chance to choose what you want-"

She turns away.

"A lot of things are expected from you." He continued, his gaze following her. "You carry a lot of responsibilities-"

"Stark-"

"-you want to step out of conformity and that's alright."

She turns her head back to him and he smiled softly.

"I understand you cap that's why I'm letting you go because it's what you want." He told her. "If for once you want to think of yourself, I'm not going to stop you. I'll accept your resignation."

"I dont think if the company would, though." He added after a long pause, going for humor to lighten the mood as he fall into step with her and stole a glance on her obscured face and caught a small smile playing on her lips. "I don't think they are ready for me to take the seat behind the desk anytime soon."

Steph smiled.

"I think you'll do great." She told him soflty, her voice slightly hoarsed.

"Really?" He said, turning to her and now sporting an amused smile. "You think?"

She shrugs.

"Well, everyone's a critique." She said. "It happens every time."

"I can't believe I'm saying this again but I suppose you're right." He told her. "The company will miss you."

She smiled softly.

"I'll miss them too."

He raised a brow.

"You sure it's only them you're going to miss?" He asked. "Only them?"

A small laugh escaped her lips before she can even stop it.

"Well I'll totally miss Happy and Jarvis, not to mention Bambi because she's a real sweetheart." She told him then angles her head so that she's meeting his eyes. "But I'm certainly not missing you." 

Tony pretended to look hurt.

"Right at the heart cap, right at the heart."

She laughs again and they stopped and just stood there, the smile that graced their faces slowly disappearing from their lips as they watched side-by-side at the burning pavilion now being controlled by the fire department.

"So, what are you going to do now?" Asked Tony, breaking the silence.

She shrugs her shoulders.

"Talk about clean-up." She replied, her hair blowing behind her by the wind. "I’ll handle the transition. It’ll be smooth."

He raised a brow.

"I thought you're resigning?" He said.

"I haven't written my resignation letter yet." She told him. "So technically, I'm still employed."

He stared at her for a moment before shaking his head.

"Are you really sure you want to resign?" He asked. "Cause I feel like you're having second thoughts about your decision-"

"And what if I do?" She asked him, arms still crossed and half of her body turned towards him, her blue eyes glazing with warmth as the corners of her lips twitched up.

Tony stares at those eyes before looking away.

He shrugs.

"Well, less work for me then." He said swiftly and she stared at him.

He shifted uncomfortably.

"Well." He cleared his throat. "If you were to ask me, I wouldn't let you go, the company needs you and-"

He stops when he saw her eyes scanning him.

"And- and Jarvis seems pretty much attach to you." He finishes off lamely. "Until now he wouldn't let me see his mainframe to delete your protocol. You have him on your side, Rogers, and as his creator I feel positively betrayed."

He got another small laugh from that and he smiled.

"But the decision is yours." He told her. "Since you're still not officially resigning, I'll wait for your decision tomorrow."

She smiled at him.

"Thanks, Tony." She said soflty.

He stares at her eyes and smiled back.

"Anytime, Steph."

"You two are killing me."

Startled, both Avengers turned and saw no other than Rhodey in his suit standing in the roof top with them, watching.

"You sound like seagulls trying to give each other the last crab." He told them.

"How long have you been standing there?" Tony asked, frowning.

Rhodey shrugs.

"I heard the whole thing." He replied before lifting up his arm that held a familiar shield. "I got this for you cap, by the way."

Steph blinks and hesitantly took it.

"Oh, thank you." She said, the shield instantly attaching itself to the magnetic strap on her arm.

He saluted.

"Anytime Captain." He said.

Tony watches them silently.

"Yeah, you're not getting a kiss from that." Tony told him and Rhodey scowled.

"Don't ruin this for me, Tiny." He said, using his nickname.

"I'm not that short." Tony frowned. "And besides, Steph is not that kind of girl."

"And since when did you start calling me Steph?" Stephanie asked him, lips slightly quirked up.

"Well it's your name, isn't it?" He said before turning back to his friend. "You should get lost."

"I was here first." Rhodey told him. "Get a roof."

"I thought you were out of one-liners?"

"That’s the last one."

Tony then shrugs.

"You kicked ass back there, by the way." He said.

"Thank you." Said Rhodey. "You too. Listen, my car got taken out in the explosion so I’m gonna have to hang on to your suit for a minute, okay?"

"Not okay." Tony said. "Not okay with that."

"It wasn’t a question." 

His faceplate was about to snap itself shut when Stephanie took a step forward and stops him.

"Wait." She said and Rhodey turns to her.

She smiled up at him.

"Thank you for your help tonight, soldier." She told him.

Then suddenly and unexpectedly, she reaches up and placed a soft kiss on his cheek.

She then pulls away and stepped back.

Rhodey blinks at her, stunned.

Then he (as expected) starts to grin like a total doofus.

Of course that's when Tony decided to ruin it.

"That's the first decent kiss he ever had eversince he got out of diapers." He drawled.

Rhodey's face immediately changed and he scowled at him.

"Shut up, Tones." He said before turning back to Steph.

He saluted once more.

"Captain."

She nods.

"Colonel."

With a final nod, his faceplate snaps shut and he flew away, leaving the two Avengers watching after him.

"An attack on Stark Expo located in Queens happened last night. Hammer Industries' owner and CEO; Justin Hammer has been arrested for conspiring with a prisoner named Ivan Vanko who has been thought to be dead back in the explosion in Monaco. During Hammer's presentation, genius billionaire Tony Stark's Iron Man arrived at the scene and has warned everyone of the danger. The drones and Lieutenant Col. Rhodes' suit were controlled and sent to attack everyone. The audience were immediately evacuated. There were several reports of injured citizens but so far, no death has occured other than the death of Ivan Vanko who has committed suicide by exploding his suit and so does the other drones. In other reports, citizens have claimed that Tony Stark's fellow Avengers; Captain America and Black Widow were sighted in the scene. Natasha Romanoff, aka Black Widow was seen leaving the premises with Stark's personal bodyguard; Harold Hogan and was reported to have trespassed Hammer Industries' facility to cut off the control on Col. Rhodes' suit. However, the legendary super soldier from the second world war; Stephanie Rogers- Captain America was seen fighting off the drones side-by-side with Iron Man while aiding the civilians trapped at the expo. None of the two women Avengers were seen after the attack. Also, it has been reported that the Hulk; Dr. Bruce Banner has been working on Stark Industries in Manhattan as a scientist in the labs and was later sighted having an early vacation break with Tony Stark on Hawaii more than a week ago. Are the Avengers assembling or are they having a reunion after the battle with the extraterrestrials in New York? Everyone is yet to find out. So far, Stark Industries still haven't released a statement about the attack. In other reports-"

"Oh, we're not assembling, it's more of like a surprise reunion."

The Stark Industries staff and employees starts and turned their heads towards the direction where the voice came from and saw no other than their boss; Tony Stark entering the building while casually adjusting his watch on his wrist while wearing his usual business suit.

They immediately scattered away from the TV displayed at the lobby where a news about the attack last night is playing and went back to their work.

"Good morning, Mr. Stark."

"Good morning, good morning." He said as he walks into one of the elevators and pushed a button, closing it's doors and ascending up to the upper floors.

The doors opened and he adjusted his sunglasses and stepped out of the cable.

More staffs greeted him.

"Good morning, sir."

"Morning." He replied swiftly as he strode down the hall to the CEO's office.

A woman- Bambi immediately stood up from her seat when she saw him.

"Mr. Stark."

Tony stops and turns to her.

"Yes?" He said.

The woman quietly placed a white envelope on top of her desk, one that he's very familiar with for having a lot of personal assistants giving it to him and demanding to quit before.

He pursed his lips as he stared at it.

"I take that's a resignation letter?" He said.

The woman nodded.

"Yes sir." She replied. "It was dropped to me earlier by Ms-"

"Yeah, I was expecting that, thanks." He cuts her off before grabbing the envelope and walking away, the piece of paper encased inside it feeling heavy on his hand.

Reaching the door to the office, he stops, his hand holding onto the knob tightly.

Pursing his lips, he looks down at the envelope in his hand.

He stared at it.

"Look's like she quit after all." He muttered before looking away from it and pushing the door open.

He steps in.

"...I understand your doubts sir but I assure you, Stark Industries' foundations are still strong and we have the best engineers and scientists working on the Reactor's clean energy. Mr. Stark has been guiding them and soon, the reactor will be safe and ready to be announced to the public."

The billionaire stops in his tracks as he saw the familiar disguised Strawberry-blond hair of the captain and her freckled sprinkled face and tan skin sitting behind the CEO's desk with files of papers in front of her while talking with someone on her phone as she reads it.

"No, it's not a promise." Pepper said to the phone, her voice airing with confidence. "It's a fact, that promise has been fulfilled a long time ago."

She then continues on reading as she listens to the man on the other side of the phone and quietly nods her head.

"Yes, thank you."

She hangs up and grabs a pen before signing some of the files.

Tony cleared his throat and she looks up, her blue eyes meeting his.

"Mr. Stark." She said curtly. "You're early, what brings you here to the office?"

Tony stood there, either gaping or simply dumbfounded.

"I thought you resigned?" He said.

Pepper raised a perfectly arched eyebrow- courtesy of Nat.

"I don't remember ever handing any resignation letter today, Mr. Stark." She told him. "I thought you said you're going to wait for my decision until today. Did you changed your mind and decided to fire me for real?"

Tony blinks.

"No, I-" He said before cutting himself off and looking down at the envelope in his hand.

He frowns at it before lifting it up and showing it to her.

"I thought this is yours." He told her.

She squinted at the paper he's holding.

"That's not mine." She told him.

He raised a brow.

"Then whose is this?"

"Mine."

Tony jumps and turnes around to see Natasha- now Natalie standing behind him.

She raised a brow at him.

Pepper stood up behind him.

"Nat." She said in surprise. "You're resigning?"

The redhead nods at her.

"Yeah." She replied. "My mission's done. Stark's no longer dying and you already find yourself a job. I don't see any more reasons for me to stay here."

"Why? Is helping run a company boring you?" Tony asked.

She turns her gaze to him.

She smiled.

"No." She replied sweetly. "I just don't know how much longer I can hold myself back from throwing you across the room everytime you open your mouth."

Tony turns away from her.

"Yeah, you're fired." He said. "I accept your resignation, hope I don't see you again until next year, Ms. Rushman."

She grins then smirks as she turns her head back to Pepper and winked.

"Wouldn't count on it, Stark." She told him and he turns back to her, looking at her through his heavily tinted glasses. "I have a new mission. SHIELD reassigned me to Moscow, it's most likely that I wouldn't see any of you a year after new year. Till then, I would highly suggest laying low and avoid causing any trouble cause I wouldn't be here to fix it for you. Cap will most likely let you deal with it yourself right after the stress you put her through since the day she worked here."

"Oh, you meant me?" Said Tony, pointing to himself and feigning innocence. "Who says I'll be the one causing trouble? Sure it wouldn't be her?"

"Well, you may be older by experience but Steph sure is more mature than you." 

"What is it with the two of you? Is your job to keep on roasting me? Cap's been into it since last night."

"Well technically, I resigned so I'm no longer working for you." Nat told him. "So it's not a job."

"What do you call it then?"

"Telling the truth."

He scoffed while Steph smiled.

Romanoff then turns to her.

"I'm packed, by the way." She told her. "So you can expect having the whole flat all by yourself tonight."

"You're already leaving?" She asked.

Nat nodded.

"Yes." She replied. "Figured it's better to start the mission and quit the dallying."

"Well, good luck on your mission." She told her before giving her a knowing smile. "But I know you wouldn't need it, just tell them I wish them good luck once they caught you, Lord knows they need it."

Nat gave her a side grin.

"Thanks, cap." She said. "I'll tell them."

She then turns on her heel and gave a mocking salute.

"See you."

She left.

Steph smiled.

"I'm going to miss her." She said.

Tony looks down at her.

"Well, since she's your ex, you would likely feel that." He told her as he took a seat across the table in front of her, setting himself comfortably. 

She turned to him, amused.

"You really believed Nat when she told you we used to have a relationship, didn't you?" She said.

He raised a brow.

"Well, didn't you?" He said. "She told me about that since her first day and yesterday, you were here on the first one and not just om the second one. Plus, you didn't deny it when we're in Monaco."

She shook her head at him.

"Well, I didn't confirmed it either." She told him and he stops.

He stared at her.

He pointed at the door where Romanoff left into.

"So you're saying, it's not real?" He said.

She smiled and shook her head again.

"She's just messing with you." She told him as she turns back to the papers and continued as if there has been no interruption at all. "We never dated, we just sometimes have a girl's day out in malls, sometimes at the park but most are in training."

He shook his head.

"I cannot believe I fell into that." He muttered and she chuckled before looking back to him.

"So." She started. "What are you doing here in the office, Mr. Stark?"

He turns back to her and blinks dumbly behind his glasses.

"Well, I just want to see how's everything going on here." He replied smoothly. "You can continue on your job now, I'll just go-"

"Wait." She told him, hand slapping onto his wrist before he can even stand up and leave. "We still haven't discussed anything about you dying yet, I thought you're going to tell me about it and formally apologize?"

Tony pursed his lips.

"You know." He started, eyes locked into hers. "You still have a chance to resign, I'll be waiting for it until midnight. Take it or leave it, I wouldn't judge."

She stared at him and just shook her head.

She let go of him and turned back to the papers.

"Go to section fifteen, Mr. Stark." She told him. "The scientists needs you there."

"Do they?"

"Stark." She said in a warning tone, hiding the small smile that is playing on her lips.

Tony raised his hands up.

"Alright, alright. I'm going, I'm going. You keep yourself buried there while I do the fun part. Paperworks are boring."

Amused, she shook her head as she watched him leave.

He poked his head back to the office not a moment later.

"What do you say we head out for lunch later?" He asked.

She gave him a look.

"Stark-"

"Yep, I'm going. Bye."

And he finally leaves.

"It is my honour to be here today to present these distinguished awards to Lieutenant Colonel James Rhodes and Mr. Tony Stark, who is, of course, a national treasure." Senator Stern said in front of everyone in Washington a week later in a beautiful day of September as Tony and best friend; Rhodey stood side-by-side each other.

Tony wore one of his best suits while Rhodey on his uniform.

The senator walks over and pins a medal to Rhodey's coat.

"Thank you Lieutenant Colonel, for such and exceptionally distinguished performance." Stern told him. "You deserve this."

Rhodey nodded curtly. 

"Thank you sir." He said.

Stern then turns to Tony.

"Mr Stark." The man started, taking out the other medal and starts to pin it on his coat. "Thank you for such an exceptionally distinguished performance. You deserve this."

The needle pin pricked him.

Tony winces in pain. 

"Oh, sorry. Funny how annoying a little prick can be, isn’t it?" Said the Senator, grinning innocently at him before moving over and placing a hand on each of their backs as he stood between them, posing as a camera focused on them. "Let’s get a photo."

A photo was snapped composed with a smiling Rhodey, a grinning Senator, and a disgruntled Tony.

November,25,2012 | Two months and Twenty-one days later…

A woman lays tiredly on a bed, tired but happy.

Currently, she's resting right after experiencing one of the most painful but happiest experience a woman can ever have.

Laying in a soft and fluffy bed while covered in white sheets, she smiled to herself, a bouquet of roses placed on her bedside table, filling the whole room with it's sweet scent.

Not a moment later, the door slid open and light silent footsteps entered the room.

Smiling, she turned her head and opened her eyes.

She smiled weakly.

"Hey, Tony." She greeted.

Tony stood there awkwardly.

Not knowing what to do next, he just hastily placed a basket of pink tulips and stargazers along with few strands of orchids on her bedside besides the roses.

Her favorite.

He then cleared his throat.

"Hey, Fri." He said.

She smiled up at him.

Slowly, she reached her needle pierced hand up to him and he hesitantly took it.

"Haven't seen you for a while." She told him, having seen him drunk the last time they met. "How are you? I heard you finally did something with that reactor of yours."

"Alright." He replied. "And yeah, I'm- I'm no longer dying."

Chuckling at his awkward demeanor, she gestures for him to take a seat.

Sitting down on a nearby chair, Tony pursed his lips and hastily took off his glasses.

"How are you?" He asked, trying to start a conversation.

She smiled.

"Alright." She replied before tiredly blinking. "I never thought you'll come."

He looks at everywhere but her.

"Yeah, I thought so too." He told her. "But then, I thought if I'm not coming today then I don't know when, I don't know if you ever wanted to see my face after all I've said the last time I saw you."

She smiled again and looks up to him, still holding his rough and calloused hand.

"You know I forgive you, right?" She told him and he looks down at her. "I've long forgiven you, little bro. You don't need to keep on tiptoeing around, you've always have."

She then gripped his hand and taps her pointer finger on his knuckles in a pattern, a patern that they've learn back in College.

A Morse code.

I love you.

A small smile slowly starts to make it's way on his way and he taps back.

I'm sorry.

She smiled and looks up to him once again.

"I know." She told him softly. "I know, Tony."

He finally smiled then composed himself.

"So." He said casually. "I heard the little bean's out."

She laughed lightly, having felt her stitches slightly throbbing.

"Yeah." She said. "She's a stubborn one. A real champ."

"Oh?" Tony said, smiling interestedly. "Little Riri's a girl?"

"Yeah." She replied before smiling dreamily. "And she's wonderful."

"Probably because she's like her mother." He told her. "Stubborn. Where's William Sr. by the way?"

She laughed again.

"Sleeping." She replied. "Tired himself out, I thought he's going to faint during the labour, held himself up pretty well."

He hums.

"Well, looks like little lover boy's a man now." He said. "Me and Rhodey can no longer trip him off."

She smiled again before giving him a knowing look.

"Speaking of Rhodey." She said. "I heard Ms. Potts isn't Ms. Potts at all."

He winced.

"Yeah." He said. "Looks like Rhodey already told you about that, did he told about you the kiss?"

She laughed again.

"You mean that he got a kiss from Captain America?" She asked, amused.

He shrugs.

"Only by the cheek." He said.

She chuckles.

"That's the very first thing he told me when he visited last week." She told him. "Even boasted about it."

"Of course he did."

She laughed once more and shook her head.

"I can't believe I slapped Captain America across the face." She said. "I feel really bad."

He shrugs again.

"She doesn't seem to mind." He told her. "Cap isn't a type of woman to hold grudges."

"You seem to know her so well." She commented.

"Well, having her run the company these past few months, I doubt I wouldn't. I've never seen the staffs working so fast."

"Well, she's a captain." She told him.

"She is." He nodded before making a face. "And now she's the boss."

"You deserve it." 

"Unbelievable." He muttered. "First Happy, then Rhodey, then Jarvis and now you, she has all of you wrapped around her finger."

"You speak as if you aren't." She told him.

He shrugs his shoulder again.

"I'm immune." He told her and she laughed again. 

"Oh Tony." She said as she shook her head when her eyes landed on the paper bag beside his foot.

"What's that?" She asked.

"Oh, this?" He lifts it up and hands it to her. "A little gift from cap, said it's traditional back from the time she came from."

She took it with a confused look.

"Oh?" She said. "What is this?"

He shrugs.

"Beats me."

Curiously, she opened it and pulled out a pink quilt, a beautifully hand knitted quilt.

She fawns over it.

"Oh wow." She said as she traced her finger on it's knitted designs. "It's beautiful."

"So that's what she's been working on in her breaks." Tony muttered. "Didn't know she goes all out as a grandma."

She doesn't seem to hear him.

"These are Celtics." She told him as she studied it. "Old Celtic designs. I've seen some of these back in Ireland, is Ms. Rogers Irish?"

He shrugged.

"I don't know." He replied. "I never ask but if she is, then she should be called Captain Ireland and not Captain America."

The door behind them suddenly opens and they turned their heads to see a nurse entering with a small bundle in her arms.

Friday smiled and straightens.

"She's here." She said.

The nurse walks in and carefully placed the baby on her arms.

"Oh." The new mother cooed. "Hello."

"We're outside if you need anything, ma'am." The nurse told her and Friday nodded.

"Yes, thank you."

Checking her dextrose, the woman then left the room.

Friday turns back to her newborn.

"Hello." She kept on cooing as she adjusted the little girl and showed her to Tony. "Look, it's your uncle Tony."

Tony looks down at the baby and watches in awe.

The baby got her father's skin and eyes, but there's no doubt that the nose and hair came from her mother.

"She's beautiful." Tony told her.

Friday smiled as she looks down at her little bundle of joy, her miracle.

"I know." She told him. "She's my little Riri."

She then looks up to him and smiled.

"Here." She said as she tries to hand her to him.

Tony pulls back.

"Oh no, I can't. I might drop her-"

"Nonsense." She told him. "Just place your hand there, support her neck- yeah that's it."

He adjusted his hold.

"See? You're a natural." Friday said, smiling as she watches her friend- brother hold her child.

He looks awed.

"Hi." He said faintly as the girl whimpers then coos at his voice. "Hi there little monkey, I'm your uncle."

Friday smiled.

"We named Rhodey as her godfather." She told him. "I know you want to-"

"I understand." He told her, his tone soft as his eyes not left the little girl. "He's the best choice, he's absolutely going to be a good role model for her."

A small tear escapes Friday's eyes.

"Yeah." She said, looking down at the girl.

Tony then grins.

"But I'm going to be the cool one." He added. "I'll spoil her rotten and she'll like me more than platypus."

She let out a medolic laugh.

"Of course you do." She told him. "But if it makes you feel even better, you're the first one to hold her than Rhodey."

The smile on his face positively became wider.

"Well, ain't that right?" He said, looking at the little girl. "I'm the first one, looks like your dear Uncle platypus is way behind the steps."

Friday shook her head again as she watches her little brother interact with his niece.

Rhodey will never hear the end of it.

"So, what do you think?"

"It's totally perfect."

"What's perfect?" 

Both Bruce Banner and Pepper Potts turned their heads towards the door where the voice came from and saw Tony Stark walked in.

"Having a smoothie party without me?" He asks as he walks over and steps in between them and taps on the holographic green at the projection table. "Cause I'm telling you, there's no party without me."

Bruce shook his head.

"No, we're just trying on some protein shakes for cap." He told him. "You know how her metabolism is."

"Really?" He said, eyes not looking up from the plans scattered in front of him.

"Yes." Bruce replied. "It's for her diet. Her metabolism burns four times faster so I figured making a formula that can give her the calories she needs everyday. She's not eating enough."

"Is she?"

Bruce shrugs.

"Well, she has certainly loose a lot of weight."

Besides Tony, Pepper just shrugged as she drank from the blue tumbler in her hand, also turning to the screens.

"Well, I'm busy." She said. "I don't have enough time for breaks."

"But you absolutely have enough time to knit a blanket." Tony said blandly as he widens a part of the plan and made notes on it by tapping on another screen.

"It's a stress reliever." She told him. "And speaking of the blanket, did Mrs. Williams like it?"

"More than like it." He replied. "She loves it, wrapped it around little Riri once I handed her back, told me to say thank you."

"Tell her I say she's welcome."

"There's a phone in there, use it."

Bruce just shook his head on the side.

He then turns to Pepper.

"So, what do you say Ms. Potts?" He asked. "The flavor enough for you?"

"Yeah." She replied, eyes now trained firmly on the screens as she taps on the side. "I definitely love the chocolate, it's sweet. Can you try for a coffee flavored one?"

The doctor shrugs before looking down to his notebook and writing it down.

"No problem, cap." He said.

"How many calories exactly does Cap-sicle needs everyday?" Asked Tony, now drawing up different angles of triangles.

Bruce looks up to him, adjusting his glasses.

"Well, an average person needs two thousand calories per day for girls." He said. "Times four, it's eight thousand."

Tony whistled.

"That's a lot of food." He said. "Tell you what."

He then straightens and turns to Bruce.

"I'll help you work on it later." He told him. "And probably work on more flavors. You're not really allergic to blueberries, are you, Ms. Rogers?"

Steph sips from her tumbler again.

"I see Nat has told you." She said.

"Yeah." Tony replied, turning back to the screens. "It's your escape mechanism which I totally understand. Better just say it straightforwardly next time if you don't want to talk though, that'll save us the trouble."

"It's not polite." She told him.

"As well as lying." Tony quipped before straightening once again and pushing the triangles away, the triangles attaching itself on a hologram model of the Stark Tower where they are standing in right now in the middle of Manhattan.

"What do you think?" He asked.

Steph looks up to the model.

"It's nice." She replied. "We gotta work on different fonts for the STARK though."

"Got any ideas for me?" He asked as he grabbed a closed notebook from her side and opens it.

Inside are several sketches of the STARK logo as well as some proposed blueprints for the tower.

Pepper drinks her chocolate flavored shake as he scans it.

Flipping on more pages, he stops and raised a brow at one that has an A on it that is halfly surrounded in a circle and an arrow pointing to the left.

"What's this?" He asked, turning the page to her.

Her eye caught it.

"That's nothing." She replied.

"Sure is something." He muttered before looking up to the ceiling. "Hey, J? Make a projection copy of this, will you?"

A scanner pops up from the table and a blue projection of the symbol appeared.

"What are you doing, Stark?" Pepper asked him, frowning slightly.

"Rebranding the tower's logo." He replied.

Her frown deepened.

"No, that is not the company's logo." She told him. "This is the Stark Tower, therefore you need your name on it, not that one."

Tony just shrugged as he made changes to the tower's renovation plan.

He then added the A.

He pulls back.

"Looks like an improvement." He said as he admired his work.

Pepper sigh.

"Stark." She said. "This is the company's tower, you can't just change it."

"We'll call it the Avengers Tower then." He said.

She looked at him incredulously.

"What?" She gaped at him. "No, I will not allow it."

"Are you the owner of the company?" He asked dryly, craning his neck to her.

"Well, no-"

"Well then, the decision's settled, this will be the Avengers tower from now on-"

"This tower is meant to be a beacon for clean energy." She told him. 

He shrugged again.

"Well, it can still be that." He replied, eyes still trained on the projection model in front of them. "And also serve as HQ for us Avengers. I was thinking of doing the same to the compound."

"The compound? You mean the Stark warehouse upstate?"

Tony nodded.

"Yep." He replied.

"I thought you don't want to be an Avenger?" She said blandly, raising a brow. "Nat said you don't want in because you have problems with the band leader; Me"

"You ladies really talk about everything, do you?" He said instead, deflecting it. 

A pointed look.

"Stark-"

"I'm an Avenger." He told her, turning his head to her again. "I'm Iron Man, the Avengers isn't complete without Iron Man."

He then turns to Bruce.

"No offense Bruce." He said.

Bruce just shrugged.

"None taken." He said.

"You're not Iron Man." Pepper told him firmly, keen on stopping him from doing his headquarter ideas and he turns back to her with a raised brow. "In the company, you're not. You're my substitute CEO."

He shrugged.

"Even I don't think I'm Iron Man." He said.

"You're not Iron Man."

"Am so." He quipped.

"You're not."

"All right, suit yourself." He said, shrugging his shoulders again before turning back to the model.

Not a moment later, he spoke again, breaking the silence.

"You know, if I were Iron Man." He started, making Pepper sigh tiredly and turn her head back to him. "I'd have this girlfriend who knew my true identity- the real me. She'd be a wreck 'cause she'd always be worrying that I was going to die, yet so proud of the man I'd become. She'd be wildly conflicted which would only make her more crazy about me."

She raised a brow at him.

"Well, there's a lot of women out there lining up to you, Mr. Stark." She told him. "Do you want me to set you up on a blind date?"

"There's no need." He replied before turning his head to her. "Tell me you never think about that night."

"What night?"

"You know." He said and Bruce's eyes widened on the side.

She quirked an eyebrow at him.

"Are you talking about the night that we danced?" She said and he nodded.

"Yep-"

"-and went up on the roof, and then you went downstairs to get me a drink-"

"-yes-"

"-and you left me there, by myself?"

He winced.

"Yeah-"

"-and later accused me of having a love affair with your father right after I fixed your mess? Is that the night you're talking about?" She finishes, eyes digging deep into him while Bruce gape, his jaw hanging wide as he stared at them.

Tony didn't say anything.

Pepper hummed.

"Thought so." She said before grabbing her things. "Will that be all, Mr. Stark?"

Tony just nodded stiffly, not meeting her gaze.

"Yes, that will be all, Miss Potts." He said and she turned on her heel and left.

Silence and Bruce stared at Tony.

The billionaire pursed his lips.

"Not a word, doctor." He said.

Banner just shrugged then nodded, turning back to his notes.

"Alright." The doctor said before looking up to him again. "What do you think about making some energy bars for cap so she can eat something solid other than sticking into liquids?"

Tony just nodded.

"Sounds good." He said. "Let's make it all blueberry flavored so she won't eat any of it. She's allergic after all."  
He added the last part sarcastically.

Banner just shook his head to himself.

"Oh, Tony." He said before pointing at a small, square covered parcel on a table nearby. "Cap left something for you by the way."

Tony turns to it.

"What is it?" He asked.

Bruce shrugged.

"I dunno." He replied. "Cap didn't say."

"It wouldn't be an alarm clock, don't you think? She's been hassling me about time management nowadays."

The doctor shrugged again.

"Maybe." He said before turning away. "I'll just be in the labs, the Juniors are asking for my help."

Tony just nodded.

"Yeah." He said. "See you doctor."

Bruce also left the room.

Now alone, Tony turns back to the package.

Walking over, he tears the cover off only for his fingers to come in contact with a smooth, glassy surface.

Removing the paper completely, he tilts the glass cube up and smiles.

Shaking his head, he placed it back to the table.

He then turns away and walks back to the holographic table where the model of the Stark- now Avengers tower is displayed.

"Let's start with the system update, J." He said and the computer starts running.

Inside the glass case, words that are scratched into a circular bronze frame glowed as it got hit by the light.

It shines.

'Proof that Tony Stark has a heart'

His glowing heart.

Tony leans over an old engine on his lab with ACDC blearing on his speakers.

"Give me an exploded view." He said and a machine scans it.

He looks up to the screen.

"The compression in cylinder three appears to be low." Jarvis said.

"Log that." He told the AI.

Footsteps and the music got turned off.

"I'm gonna try again, right now." Said Pepper on her phone as she entered his basement lab in the tower where most of his cars are parked. 

"Please don't turn down my music." Said Tony.

She ignored him.

"I'll keep you posted." She said before hanging up and frowning down at him.

"You are supposed to be in California in a meeting right now." She told him.

"Why are you trying to hustle me out of here?"

"Your flight was scheduled to leave an hour and a half ago."

"That's funny." Said Tony. "I thought with it being my plane and all that it would just wait for me to get there."

"Also, I need to speak to you about a couple things before I get you out of the door." She said as she taps on her tablet while he continues to dig his greasy fingers deep inside the machine. 

"Doesn't it kind of defeat the whole purpose of having your own plane if it departs before you arrive?" He added.

"Larry called." She said, ignoring him. "He's got another buyer for the Jackson Pollock in the wings."

She looks up at him.

"Do you want it? Yes or no."

"Is it a good representation of his spring period?" He asked.

"No." She replied. "The Springs was actually the neighborhood in East Hampton where he lived and worked, not "spring" like the season."

"So?"

"I think it's a fair example. I think it's incredibly overpriced."

"I need it. Buy it. Store it." 

She nodded, taps on her tablet before turning back to him.

"I already have a suit ready for you." She told him. "Get up, I'm not covering this one."

"You know, you're the CEO." Tony told her. "And that's a CEO's meeting. I thought I'm only CEO if you're not here and last time I check, you're pretty much here so that's your plane to catch, not mine."

"It's not a board meeting." She told him. "It's a meeting with R&D."

"So?" He said, raising a brow as he stole a glance at her. "I have no job in there other than being their consultant."

"Actually, you have." She said. "You've just been promoted."

"Is there anymore higher position than a substitute CEO?" He said sarcastically.

"Yes." She replied, unblinking. "Mine."

Tony grumbled under his breath.

"And what's my new position?" He asked.

"You're the new head of the R&D Labs." She replied. "Mr. Lee got sick so I think it's only fitting that you take over for him."

"What is this? Am I really just a substitute puppet for the company right now?"

"No, actually, this one's official." She told him. "Mr. Lee wants to retire, he already submitted his retirement letter. I thought I told Jarvis to tell you that?"

Tony winced.

He told Jarvis not to disturb him.

"He forgot." He lied.

Her eyes narrowed but she just let it pass, knowing exactly that he's lying.

"Get up." She told him before glaring at the old beat up car. "And what car are you working on this time? Don't you think you have a lot of them already?"

Tony stood up and wipes his grease covered hands on a towel.

"Oh, you mean this beauty?" He said. "I actually thought you'll recognize it, it's ancestor is invented in your time after all."

"You mean the civilian beetle cars that are manufactured back in Germany?" She said blandly. "Yeah, I recognize it and those aren't safe, what are you doing with it?"

Tony shrugged.

"This is actually different from the beetle cars that you're used to from 1940." He told her as he walks over and pats the old car's roof. "This is called the Volkswagen Beetle, they stopped making these back in 2003."

"And?" She said uninterestedly. "You're just going to display it right after you fix it so I suggest you just leave it and work on it later. You have a lot of people waiting for you."

"What are you trying to get rid of me for?"

She frowns.

"Stark." She said.

He raised his hands up in mock defense.

"Okay, alright." He said before tossing something to her.

She immediately caught it.

It's small and cold.

Looking down at it, she raised a brow.

In her hand is a key with a small Iron Man keychain.

She looks up to him.

"What is this?" She asked him, lifting it up and slightly frowning.

"Deflect it and absorb it. Don't transmit it back to me." He said as he tossed the towel down before turning back to her. "The car's for you, cap. Heard you like old things so I figured fixing this up for you, probably add some few upgrades and safety features, you know what I mean?"

He then hits the car lightly on the side and the bumper falls off.

"Yeah, definitely." She said dryly as she eyed the huge piece of metal that just fell off to the floor before looking up to him.

"I'll fix that." He said, turning back to her. "Consider this as an early Christmas present."

"Well in courtesy of the gift, thank you." She told him. "But for now, clean yourself up."

"Exactly who between us is the real boss?" He said.

"In ownership, you, but in the system, me." She replied. "So you. Suit. Now."

Tony just shook his head as he watched her leave- not before seeing the small appreciative smile on her face.

"Aye-aye, captain." He said as he left his lab.


	8. 07

Chapter 7

Popsicle 2.0

May, 29, 2014 | A year and few months later…

Iron Man, aka Tony Stark, is underwater. 

Chest and eyes glowing in his suit through the dark waters, he attaches a device to a massive pipe. 

Activating it, he the flies up out of the water and towards the city.

"Good to go on this end." He said through his comms. "The rest is up to you."

Pepper's voice entered his helmet.

"You disconnected the transmission lines?" She said. "Are we off the grid?"

"Avengers Tower is about to become a  
beacon of self-sustaining clean energy." He said. "And also hope."

"Well, assuming the ARC reactor takes over and it actually works."

Iron Man peels around a corner, heading straight to the Avengers Tower.

"I assume." He replied as he flies through the dark establishment. "Light her up."

The tower lights up, it's new 'A' symbol glistening beautifully as the city lights reflect on it's silver frame along with the glow of the building itself.

"How does it look?" Pepper asked him through the comms.

"Like Christmas." He said. "But with more- me."

"We’ve got to go wider on the public awareness campaign. You need to do some press." She told him as he flies over an overpass and up to the side of the Tower. "I’m in DC tomorrow. I’m working on the zoning for the next three buildings."

"Pepper, you’re killing me at the moment." He told her. "Remember, enjoy the moment."

"Then get in here and I will." 

"You're making me feel excited."

"Get your head out of the gutter so we can finish this and go home."

Iron Man finally reaches the top and lands on the landing pad of the tower and walks along a walkway, robotic arms deconstructing his armor.

"Sir, Agent Hill of SHIELD is on the line." Jarvis told him inside his helmet.

"Tell her I'm out."

"Sir, I’m afraid she’s insisting."

"Grow a nerve, Jarvis. I got a date."

He then enters the newly renovated penthouse and sees Pepper standing in front of a holographic display, a little confused.

"Levels are holding steady." She said before slightly frowning. "I think."

Tony approaches her.

"Of course they are." He said. "I was directly  
involved. Which leads me to my next question. How does it feel to be a genius?"

He then turns off the display and Pepper turns to face him.

"Well, ah, I really wouldn’t know now would I?" She said.

He raised a brow.

"What do you mean? All this came from you." He said.

"No, all this came from that." She said as she taps his ARC reactor.

"Give yourself some credit, please." He told her. "Avengers Tower is your baby. Give yourself- twelve percent of the credit."

She raised a brow at him.

"Twelve percent?" She repeated.

Tony shrugs.

"An argument can be made for fifteen." He replied.

She crossed her arms at him.

"Twelve percent of my baby?" She said.

"Well, I did do all the heavy lifting." He said. "Literally, I lifted the heavy things and sorry but, the security snafu? That was on you."

"If mine's twelve percent then that's twenty-four percent off your share." She told him.

He raised a brow again.

"Twenty-four?" He said. "Now how did it came to that?"

She shrugs and walks over the living room.

"Well, Friday has the same share as me." She told him.

"Oh, you're in first name basis now." He said, following after her. "That's good to hear, last time you met she's avoiding you."

"She's a darling." She said. "And so does little Riri."

"Of course." He said, boasting a bit. "I'm her uncle, how could she not be a darling?"

"I doubt that her being sweet came from you." She told him. "She definitely got it from Rhodey."

"Oh, I see how it is." He said, frowning. "Just because you and Rhodey went on a date once-"

"It's not a date-"

"-you're choosing him over me."

"I'm not choosing over anyone." She told him. "I'm just telling the truth."

He rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, whatever." He said before returning back to the topic. "So, both you and Friday got twelve percent so that means I still have seventy-six percent of it."

"I don't think so." She said, slightly shaking her head. "I mean, there's a lot more divisions to make for those who helped made this happen."

"Oh?" He said, challenging her as he crossed his arms. "Do tell."

"Let's start by giving fifteen percent to all of the engineers and scientists who researched about this project-"

He frowned.

"I'm one of them." He said but he got ignored.

"-so that's thirty-nine percent off of yours." She said. "And then there's the board members who agreed on this so that's ten percent-"

"Now hold up." He said, raising a hand, frown slowly deepening. "Why do they have a share? They did nothing but say that this is a stupid idea-"

"Yet still, they agreed." She told him.

"Only because you argued with them to wit's end-"

"And that's part of my twelve percent." She said, waving him off. "Now that's fourty-nine percent off, then for our partners and investors; another fifteen percent-"

"I don't really need investors to make this happen-"

"Now that's sixty-four. Then the government officials who gave us permit, ten percent-"

"You're making my number small-"

"Then for those who cleaned the sight, ten percent-"

"Are you serious?"

"And for construction, thirteen." She finishes. "Now that leaves three percent for you."

His frown- if possible- has gone much more deeper.

"Three percent." He said dryly before breaking into a small rant. "Seriously? I'm one of the engineers and scientists who made the research about this! And construction? I helped lift all the heavy things, I don't even need investors for money, I'm literally a billionaire."

She just shook her head at him.

"Oh, Tony." She said. "Just accept it, three percent, done."

She then turns away and he follows after her.

"Yeah, I don't see the justice in that one." He said as he watches her grabs a bottle and easily uncorks it with her hand. "I proposed the whole idea."

"Better three than nothing." She said as she poured some wine on a pair of flute. "And besides, it's only fitting that we give credit to those who worked hard for the renovation of the tower. Mind you, it took more than a year."

"That's because there's a lot of process and paperworks." He said, accepting the flute of white wine from her as she hands him one, having grown accustomed of her handing him things. "But if those doesn't exist, we could've finished this last year I mean, everything's laid out."

"What matters now is that it's done and the Reactor's working." She told him as she grabs her own flute.

He shrugs.

"Well, it is a nice birthday gift." He said, facing her. "Would've been nice if we're in a party- but I'm not complaining, I mean, I'm here, drinking wine with you-"

Pepper just nods her head as he continues to ramble on.

"Yeah-"

"- the job's done-"

"Yes-"

"-and everything's quiet and peaceful." He finished, his hand moving as he speaks. "And most of all, there's no repetition of what happened to my birthday party last year."

Pepper bit on her lips as she looks away from him, hiding the amused smile that is growing on her face as she remembers what exactly happened last year.

He glares at her.

"Yeah, laugh." He mumbled. "It isn't like it's you who got his beard shaved off."

A tiny snort escaped her before she can even stop it.

He grumbled under his breath.

"Remind me not to let Rhodey plan my birthday anymore." He said as he remembered the tragedy that happened on his twenty-eight birthday.

It was nice actually, it was only them and a few hand-picked guests in his house.

It would've been more nicer if he hadn't been tricked into a game and got ass-drunk that he didn't relized that he had agreed on a bet and loose.

The penalty: shave his beard off.

And Rhodey (the little shit) had placed it upon himself to video it as Tony drunkenly shaves his famous facial beard off and post it on the internet, having been drunk also.

And Pepper and Friday didn't do anything about it.

The traitors.

They told him he deserved it for not being responsible and he spent weeks locked up in his lab, moping.

At least Bruce had the decency to feel sorry for him.

"Well, as long as you remind me not to let you to plan the Independence party of the company, it's a deal." She told him. 

He raised a brow at her.

"What do you mean?" He said, confused. "The party's spectacular!"

"It's a disaster." She mumbled. "And besides, Friday told me that you don't normally go to staff parties so I'm surprised when you came."

He just shrugs.

"It was fun." He told her. "And blame the idea on Dad, it's a tradition that the company used to do every July four, he made it, not me. I only brought it back because- why the hell not? You're here and you might as well know what your ward used to do in your birthday every single year when you're under the ice."

"Still." She said. "Beer? All of the guests and staffs got drunk and I have to drag you all the way back to your house. It's not a good birthday party for me."

"Well, I did bought you those old track records, didn't I?" He said. "And I got those off auction- not to mention I have to give out the speech my father used to say. What does he mean about the end of the line anyway? Is it a thing between you soldiers?"

She pursed her lips.

"No." She replied, mood suddenly dropping. "It's a thing between me and my brother, it's an unbreakable promise and- let's just not talk about it."

Noticing her discomfort, Tony knows better now than to pry.

He just nodded his head then raised his glass.

"Well, happy twenty-ninth birthday to me." He said.

She turns and also raised hers.

"Happy birthday." She said. "And congratulations on making it to twenty-nine."

"Yeah."

They then clinked their glasses together and drank.

"Sir, the telephone." Jarvis's voice suddenly echoed in the room, interrupting the two. "I’m afraid my protocols are being overridden."

Tony rolled his eyes.

"SHIELD agents." He muttered before picking up his high-tech phone and holds it up.

Maria Hill appeared on the screen.

"Mr. Stark." She said. "I need to talk with-"

"You have reached the official Life Model Decoy of Tony Stark. Please leave a message." He rudely cuts her off.

The agent frowned at him.

"This is urgent." She told him.

"Then leave it urgently."

The elevator opens and Hill comes out.

He frowns.

"Security breach." He said before turning back to Pepper. "That’s on you."

She ignored him and smiles at the Agent.

"Hi Hill." She said pleasantly. "Come on in, we’re celebrating."

"Which is why she can't stay here." Muttered Tony before turning to the newcomer. "We're having a party."

"No, we're not." She told the agent.

"There is, a party for two." 

"There isn't-"

"You're party crashing-"

"-you're not crashing anything-"

"-you're definitely crashing everything."

"I need to speak with you, Captain Rogers." Hill cuts them off before they can even continue, going straight into business.

Steph turns to her.

"Yes?" She said. "Anything I can help you with? It's been so long since I last saw you."

Hill shrugs.

"Been a year." She replied. "I see you're still working under Stark."

"Oh no." Said Tony. "I'm the one who's working under her."

The two women didn't give any indication that they heard him.

"What brings you here?" The captain asked.

"You got a mission." Hill told her. "Fury asks for your assistance."

On the corner, Tony raised a brow.

"A mission?" He repeated. "Exactly how deep and important is that mission that you need Captain America's help?"

"Because she's the perfect one for the job." Another voice said.

Turning, they saw a man, also in a SHIELD uniform step out of the elevator.

Tony frowns at Steph.

"Exactly how strong is your security?" He said.

And of course, he still got ignored.

The agent walks over and extended a hand to her.

"Brock Rumlow, SHIELD agent." He said.

"Of course you are." Tony muttered.

Steph shook hands with him.

"Agent Rumlow here is the head of SHIELD's counter-terrorism STRIKE team." Hill told her. "And he will be the one leading you to free the hostages on one of SHIELD's water vessels."

"Now that sounds fishy." Said Tony. "You have hostages on one of your vessels, exactly how did that happened?"

"It was infiltered by Georges Batroc and his mercenaries." Hill replied shortly before turning back to Steph. "One of our agents suggested to ask help from you and Director Fury agreed."

"And who is this agent?" Asked Tony, crossing his arms. "And what do you need cap for?"

"It's one of the agreements I had with Fury." Steph told him, answering the question before Hill can. "I agreed to be on-call if they ever needed me."

"So you're an agent?"

"No."

Tony hums.

"Glad to hear."

The agents ignored him

"Tommorow, Ms. Rogers." Rumlow told her. "We'll have someone pick you up tomorrow. You're flying to Washington, I believe."

"What? You stalking her now?" Drawled the billionaire.

He still got ignored.

"By who?" Asked Steph.

Hill shrugs her shoulders knowingly.

"The agent who requested you to join the mission." She replied.

"Exactly who's this agent?" Tony asks again.

This time, he didn't got ignored.

"Someone who wants to have another girl's day out with cap." She replied and Steph smiled, now knowing who it is.

"Nat." She said. "It's her, isn't she?"

Hill nodded.

"Nat? You mean Romanoff? She's back?" Said Tony before turning back to Hill. "Why is she back?"

Hill frowns at him while Steph sighed tiredly.

"Tony." She said. "Why don't you go to your lab and we'll talk later?"

"What are you kicking me out for?"

"Stark."

He raised his hands up.

"Fine." He said before turning and grabbing the bottle of wine and his flute. 

He then starts to head to the elevator.

"I'll just go drink myself to death." He said dramatically as the elevator door closed and descended.

Steph shook her head.

"Jarvis, make one of his robots knock off his wine, please." She said before turning back to the agents.

"Sorry about that." She told them. "He's always like that. Now, what do I need to know more about this mission?"

"Nothing much." Rumlow replied and Hill hands her a tablet. "The target is a mobile satellite launch platform: The Lemurian Star. They were sending up their last payload when pirates took them fourty-eight hours ago."

"Any demands?" She asked as she reads the reports on the tablet.

"A billion and a half." He replied.

"Why so steep?"

"Because it SHIELD's." 

She looks up at him.

"So it's not off-course." She said. "It's trespassing."

"We have good reasons, cap." Rumlow told her before tapping on the tablet in her hand and shows a picture of a man. "That's Georges Batroc, Ex-DGSE, Action Division. He's at the top of Interpol's Red Notice. Before the French demobilized him, he had thirty-six kill missions. This guy's got a rep for maximum casualties."

Steph pursed his lips.

"What's the call time?" She asked.

"Twenty hundred." Hill replied. "As for what time Romanoff will pick you up, probably around eight hundred."

"That's enough time." Steph said. "I got business to attend to tommorow at DC but it seems like I'm taking the flight now to settle down everything. I'm going to have to improvise my schedule."

She then hold out the tablet.

"Do I need to know anything more?"

Hill took the tablet from her.

"As far as you're concerned, no." The agent told her and Steph nodded.

"Okay." She said. "Tomorrow."

She then turns to Rumlow.

"I'll see you in the mission."

"We'll see you." He told her before smiling. "And probably go elsewhere after, what do you think?"

Oh God, he's like Tony.

"That's not how you speak to your captain." 

He backs off.

"Alright." He said then turns away and heads to the elevator.

Hill turns her head back to her.

"Good luck, captain." She said and she nods back.

"Thank you."

Hill turns on her heel and left.

"So you accepted the mission." Said Tony as soon as she enters the lab as Black Sabbath blares on the speakers.

She turns and saw him crouched down on one of his suits, already covered in grime and oil.

Beside her, a wine bottle was shattered on the floor and is currently getting cleaned up by one of the cleaner robots, wiping off the faint yellow liquid and clearing off the small undetectable glass shards.

On the other corner, a prototype robot arm was sulking with a cone of shame on it's 'head', no doubt is the one responsible of knocking off the wine.

"Yeah." She replied, navigating her way around the mess before turning to one of the computers. "I'm flying to DC tonight, I'm changing my schedule. I'm going to leave you in charge."

Tony stood up, his white shirt now stained with black grease.

"So you're leaving me everything while you and Romanoff enjoy yourselves on a tea party?"

"Yes and by that, I'm having Jarvis activate protocol eight everytime you have something to do for the office-"

Tony frowns.

"-and make sure you follow the schedule so that you won't fall behind. You're allowed to do it early but you can never do it late. Keep updated to the status of the reactor and please do me a favor and stop agitating the board for my sanity once I get back." She finishes. "I don't want them giving me hell. Give them hell as long as you want but make sure you take the fire."

She then waves her hand into the air and the screen disappeared.

She turned to him.

"I have everything scheduled for you." She told him. "All you need to do is follow it and if you have questions-"

She pointed a finger to the ceiling.

"-there's Jarvis." She said. "And you can ask help from Bambi, she'll help you in a heartbeat."

"Why do I feel like our roles have changed?" Said Tony, wiping the grease of his brows with a towel as he did so. "From what I remember; I am the one who used to tell you those."

"Well, you made me the boss." She told him. "So face the consequences."

He scoffed as he ruffled his short spiked hair right after wiping his hands clean.

"How long will you be gone?" He asked.

She shrugs her shoulders.

"I don't know." She replied. "Probably not that long. You don't mind me taking an extra day off after the mission, don't you?"

He grumbled behind her.

"Take as many as day offs you want." He told her. "But make sure to come back before the company collapse, I'm not making any promises on doing anything seriously."

She shrugs again.

"Jarvis will know what to do." She said.

She knows that he's joking of course.

He made a noise and turns back to her.

"And you're going on a mission in a what? Office clothes?" He said sarcastically, referring to the last time when they fought off remote controlled robots back in Queens. "Yeah, I don't think that is considered as part of the closet in the armory."

She turns to him.

"They must've made me a suit." She told him.

"And wear something that isn't made by the Stark Tailors?" He said. "I can see Dad rolling on his grave right now, cap."

She looks up to him, amused.

"And you didn't, by any chance, made me a dress didn't you?" She said, teasing him.

He scoffs again.

"I'll show you your dress." He said before turning away.

Turning to the screen on a table, he taps in a code.

"There's your new dress, cap." He sighed and she turns to see a part of the wall slides to the side on the corner of the lab, revealing a glass case. "Can't have you going on tea parties with a cheap one."

The case lights up.

Inside it is a suit, a Captain America suit.

Her eyes trailed on it.

"What do you think?" He asked, now rubbing his arms with the ragged cloth. "Looks familiar?"

"That's my design." She said, staring at it.

"Yep, found it on one of Dad's notes." He said, also looking up to the suit before tossing the dirty towel down. "I adjusted it a bit to fit your womenisque figure, I had Jarvis sized your measurements, it'll fit like a glove."

A small projection of the suit then appeared in front of her, showing it's upgraded features.

"I also made a bit of upgrades." He added behind her, leaning against a desk. "Just a few touch of the future and a little- me flair."

She raised a brow as she studies it.

"Seems to me like you've added a lot of you in here." She commented, eyeing the small titanium alloy embedded on the suit's fibers. "You didn't added thrusters nor repulsors in this one too, didn't you?"

"Nope, that's my trademark, stick to yours."

She chuckled then looks back to the actual suit.

She smiled.

"It's perfect."

A man is jogging around Washington D.C, alone and contented when someone suddenly quickly catches up to him and runs past him.

"On your left." The person said as she overtakes him, her long blonde ponytail swishing behind her on the hood of her jacket.

The man continues to jog and not a moment later, the same person comes around again quickly after doing another lap.

"On your left."

"Uh-huh, on my left. Got it." The man said, huffing out breaths.

The man is still jogging when the woman comes around again behind him from another lap.

He starts running faster.

"Don't say it! Don't you say it!" The man shouted when she ran past him again.

"On your left."

"Come on!"

The woman laughs.

Now annoyed, the man tries to catch up to her but only after a few seconds, he's unable to carry on and stops to rest.

As the man is resting and catching his breath while sitting by a tree, the woman walks over to him.

"Need a medic?" She asked.

The man laughed.

"I need a new set of lungs." He said the looks up to her. "Dude, you just ran like 13 miles in 30 minutes."

She shrugs.

"I guess I got a late start." She said.

"Oh, really?" He said. "You should be ashamed of yourself. You should take another lap."

He then hesitates for a moment before saying sarcastically:

"Did you just take it? I assumed you just took it."

The woman chuckled.

"What unit are you with?" She asked, unzipping her black jacket and trying it around her waist, now only in her white tank top before stealing a brief glance from her wristwatch.

"58, Pararescue." He replied. "But now I'm working down at the VA. Sam Wilson."

She offers him a hand for him to rise.

"Stephanie Rogers." She said as he gladly took it and stood up.

"I kind of put that together." He told her. "Must have freaked you out coming home after the whole defrosting thing."

"It takes some time getting used to." She replied. "It's good to meet you, Sam."

She then nods at him before turning away when he speaks up again.

"It's your bed, right?"

She stops an turns back to him, a small frown in her face.

"What's that?" She said.

Sam must've realize how bad those words sounded coming from him.

"Oh, I'm sorry. That's not what I meant." He told her. "Your bed, it's too soft. When I was over there I'd sleep on the ground and use rock for pillows, like a caveman. Now I'm home, lying in my bed, and it's like…"

"Lying on a marshmallow." She finishes. "Feel like I'm gonna sink right to the floor."

Sam smiles and nods his head.

She smiled back.

"How long?" She asked.

"Two tours." He replied. "You must miss the good old days, huh?"

"Well, things aren't so bad." She said. "Food's a lot better, we used to boil everything. No polio is good. Internet, so helpful. I've been reading that a lot trying to catch up and a friend of mine has been a great help. I can say that I'm slightly adjusted to the new generation."

"Marvin Gaye, 1972, "Trouble Man" soundtrack." Sam told her. "Everything you've missed jammed into one album."

"I'll put it on the list." She said.

To the man's amusement, he watched her take out a small notebook and pen and notes it down on her list which also includes a lot of old American movies.

"I'll do this once I'm not busy." She said as she writes it down. "My schedule is always cramped."

"The last time the public saw you is back in Queens when you helped Iron Man take down some weaponized robots." He told her. "Have you been taking secret missions that the public doesn't know about?"

She smiled.

"Well, if you call arguing and having meeting with board members a mission then so be it." She told him.

He stared at her for a moment, thinking when his brain figures it out before he can even catch up with it.

"You're Pepper Potts." He said.

She smiled again.

"Not a lot of people knows that." She told him. "So better keep it a secret."

"You're working with Stark?" He said. "But- you look different."

"Disguise." She replied. "Being friends with an agent gets you that."

"Huh." He said, taking it all in calmly. "Why are you telling me this?"

"Cause I trust you." She replied simply, stowing her notebook away. "You seem trustworthy."

Her phone then vibrated and she fished it out of her pants' pocket.

'Mission alert. Extraction imminent. Meet at the curb. :)'

She smiled and pocketed it.

"Alright, Sam, duty calls." She said, turning back to him. "Thanks for the run. If that's what you wanna call running."

They shake hands.

Sam fakes an offended look.

"Oh, that's how it is?" He said.

*Oh, that's how it is."

He laughs.

"Okay." He said. "Any time you wanna stop by the VA, make me look awesome in front of the girl at the front desk, just let me know."

She smiled again.

"I'll keep it in mind."

He nodded, smiling.

"Okay."

Just then, a car pulls up by the curb and the window on the driver's seat rolled down.

Natasha Romanoff smirks up to them, her hair now longer and straighter than what Steph remembers the last time she saw her.

"Hey, fellas." The redhead said. "Either one of you know where the Smithsonian is? I'm here to pick up a fossil."

"That's hilarious." Steph told her as she walks over to her car and gets in, Sam gives Natasha and her car an appreciative look.

"How you doing?" He said.

"Hey." Was all he got from the woman.

"Can't run everywhere." Steph told him as straps herself in.

"No, you can't." He said.

With a final wave, he then watches as Natasha quickly pulls away and drives off.

"You finally got a boyfriend, cap?" Nat said as she drove.

"Missed you too." Said Steph, smiling slightly. "And no, I just met him. He's a nice bloke."

Nat hums.

"So, how are you and Stark?" She asked. "Last time I heard of him is that he shaved his beard off. Did it grew back?"

Steph chuckled.

"Yes, it grew." She replied. "I'll never forget that night. Bruce felt guilty though cause he didn't stopped him."

"Stark deserves it." Said Nat, smirking slightly. "Plus, he looks like a plucked chicken in the pictures."

Steph snorted.

"He does, doesn't he?" She said.

Nat just smiled.

"You ready for tonight?" She asked. "Been so long since you've been in action, cap, feeling rusty yet?"

The captain just shook her head at her.

"Is that the last one?" She asked the grinning redhead.

"Just getting there, cap, hold onto your cane."

Flying over the Indian Ocean, the duo are with SHIELD agents led by Brock Rumlow, all geared up.

"You know, these guys looked like they are getting a little tired of being Fury's janitor." Stephanie murmured silently on Nat's ear.

"Relax, it's not that complicated." She told her. "By the way, love the new suit. I take it, Stark made that."

"He did." The blonde replied, her hair tied back on it's usual french braid but no longer tucked in.

She turns to the leader of the STRIKE team.

"How many pirates?" She asked.

"Twenty-five, top mercs." Rumlow replied. "Led by this guy. Georges Batroc."

He then shows them a photo of Batroc on the monitor.

She already knows that of course.

"Hostages?"

"Uh…" The leader searched the screens. "Mostly techs. One officer, Jasper Sitwell."

He then pulls up Sitwell's photo on the monitor.

"They're in the galley."

"What's Sitwell doing on a launch ship?" She frowned before turning to the rest of the agents. "Alright, I'm gonna sweep the deck and find Batroc. Nat, you'll kill the engines and wait for instructions. Rumlow, you sweep aft, find the hostages, get them to the life-pods, get them out. Let's move."

The team leader nodded.

"STRIKE, you heard the Cap. Gear up." Rumlow told them and the agents strapped on their parachutes.

As they are getting ready to dive off the jet; the captain spoke into her radio.

"Secure channel seven." She said, talking through her wrist communicator.

"Seven secure." Nat replied before turning back to her. "Do you do anything fun on Saturday night?"

"Other than sign paperworks and make sure Stark doesn't get himself caught into fire again, nothing so... No, not really." 

"Coming up by the drop zone, Cap." The pilot said through the radio and Steph readies herself.

"You know." Nat continued. "You should've asked Kristen out from Statistics when I introduced her to you earlier, she's been out with some girls, she'd probably say yes."

"That's why I don't ask." She muttered, fidgeting uncomfortably.

Nat shot her friend an amused look.

"Too shy or too scared?" She said.

Steph raised her shield.

"Too busy!" She then jumps out of the jet with Nat watching after her amusedly.

The agents behind Nat exchanged glances.

"Was she wearing a parachute?" One of them asked.

Rumlow smiles.

"No." He said. "No, she wasn't."

After jumping out of the jet, Steph dives into the ocean and then climbs onto the ship.

She was met with a series of men.

She beats everyone on the deck swiftly before anyone raises the alarm nor make any noise when she's interrupted by one of the pirates pointing his gun at her.

"Bouge pas! Bouge pas." The pirate shouted in French, meaning: Don't move! Don't move.

He's shot dead by Rumlow as he parachutes down onto the deck behind Steph.

She turns.

"Thanks." She said.

"Yeah. You seemed pretty helpless without me." He said.

She shook her head.

"Not really."

Natasha and another agent parachute down onto the deck to join them.

"What about the nurse that lives across the hall from you?" Nat said casually as she took off her parachute, referring to her apartment back in Brooklyn. "She seems kind of nice."

"Secure the engine room, then find me a date."

"I'm multitasking."

Steph leaves her alone then moves quickly to find the hostages.

"I do not like to wait." Said Georges Batroc in French inside the control room. "Call Durand. I want the ship ready to move when the ransom arrives."

"Oui, Batroc." A French pirate said before making a call. "Durand. Start the engine."

On theo there side of the line, another Frenchman; Durand nods.

"Okay." He said then puts the phone down.

He then turns and stops when he sees Natasha behind him.

"Hey, sailor." She said.

She quickly knocks him down and manages to swing down below deck shooting several of the pirates on the way.

Back in the hostages, another Frenchman stood there, towering over them, threat eminent on his voice.

"Shut up!" He shouted in French.

Another pirate looks down to them.

"What is it? Want to be a hero?" He snapped in the same language as he looks at the hostages who keep their heads down. "Well, I've waited long enough."

He then goes over to the locked door and bangs on it to get the attention of the pirate guarding outside.

"Hey, look for Batroc. If I do not hear anything in two minutes, I'll start to kill them!" The French pirate demanded.

The other pirate outside grunted.

"Okay. I'll find him!" The man replied in French.

As the pirate turns to leave, Rumlow, who's standing behind him with a stun gun, shoots him.

A loud thud was heard as the man landed on the floor.

On the other side of the door, the other pirate senses something but dismisses it.

"Two minutes." He said, looking down at the silent and cowering hostages.

Rumlow and another STRIKE Agent places a bomb on the locked door.

Steph watches Batroc inside the control room with another pirate from the deck.

Another STRIKE agent getting in position.

"Targets acquired." The agent said.

Below deck, Rumlow points his gun at the bomb placed against door where the hostages are being kept.

He spoke through his radio.

"STRIKE in position." He said.

Steph lifts her wrist up to her face.

"Nat, what's your status?" She asks through her communicator.

Below deck, Natasha is knocking out one of the pirates.

"Status, Nat?"

"Hang on." The redhead said as pirate attacks her and she quickly knocks him out.

She turns to her radio.

"Engine room secure." She said. 

Steph returns to her radio.

"On my mark." She said and agents readied their guns. "Three. Two. One."

The STRIKE team start shooting at the pirates.

The door where the hostages are taken was blown open and Rumlow quickly kills the head pirate.

"I told you, SHIELD doesn't negotiate." Sitwell said.

Back in the control room, one of Batroc's men tries to get hold of the pirate below deck.

"Hello? Batroc, the line is dead. I lost contact with them." The Frenchman said to Batroc when suddenly, Steph smashes in through the window using her shield.

The man got knocked out while Batroc runs out of the room.

Steph grabs her shield and goes out looking for him.

"Hostages en route to extraction." Rumlow said through his radio. "Romanoff missed the rendezvous point, Cap. Hostiles are still in play."

The captain frowns then lifts her wrist up to her lips again as she ran, looking for the leader of the pirates.

"Nat, Batroc's on the move. Circle back to Rumlow and protect the hostages." She ordered, still running.

There's no reply from her.

"Natasha!" She yelled when suddenly, Batroc attacks her out of nowhere.

They fight on the deck of the ship with Batroc getting quickly back up on his feet.

"Je croyais que tu étais plus qu'un bouclier." The mercenary taunted her. 

In English: I thought that you were more than just a shield.

Steph puts the shield on her back.

She then takes off her mask.

"On va voir." She told him. 

'Let's see.'

They start fighting again.

Steph manages to finally knock Batroc down by smashing through into one of the rooms where Natasha is downloading something from the computer.

Natasha stared at them.

"Well, this is awkward." The redhead said.

Stephanie frowned and jumps up to her feet.

"What are you doing?" She asked.

"Backing up the hard drive." Nat replied. "It's a good habit to get into."

"Rumlow needed your help." She told her. "What the hell are you doing here?"

She then goes over to her and looks at what she's is backing up.

"You're saving SHIELD's Intel." She said.

"Whatever I can get my hands on." The Russian said.

Still, the captain cannot help but frown and look at her with dissapointment.

"Our mission is to rescue hostages." The blonde told her.

"No." Nat said. "That's your mission."

She finishes backing up and pulls the flash drive out.

The redhead Russian turns back to her.

"And you've done it beautifully." She added.

Natasha then goes to leave when Steph grabs her arm and stopped her.

"You just jeopardized this whole operation." She told her.

Natasha stared at her.

"I think that's overstating things." 

Suddenly, Batroc rises and throws a grenade at the two and runs off.

Acting quickly, Steph deflects the bomb with her shield, grabs Natasha and jumps through a window before it explodes.

"Okay." Nat grunted, lying on her back. "That one's on me."

The captain gave her an iced glare.

"You're damn right." She snapped as she gets up and leaves in anger.

"You just can't stop yourself from lying, can you?"

Nick Fury turns and saw Stephanie Rogers standing by the doorway of his office in the Triskelion, S.H.I.E.L.D. Headquarters with an unimpressed look on her face.

"I didn't lie." The director told her. "Agent Romanoff had a different mission than yours."

"Which you didn't feel obliged to share." She said.

"I'm not obliged to do anything." He told her.

"Those hostages could've died, Nick."

"I sent the greatest soldier in history to make sure that didn't happen."

Her gaze hardened.

"Soldiers trust each other, that's what makes it an army." She told him as he stood up and left his office, she followed after him. "Not a bunch of guys running around and shooting guns."

"The last time I trusted someone, I lost an eye." He told her, piercing her with his last functioning eye. "Look, I didn't want you doing anything you weren't comfortable with. Agent Romanoff is comfortable with everything."

"I can't lead a mission when the people I'm leading have missions of their own." She said. "If you think I'm uncomfortable with it then why did you call for me?"

"It's called compartmentalization." He said. "Nobody spills the secrets because nobody knows them all."

"Except you."

The director smirked.

"You're wrong about me." He told her. "I do share. I'm nice like that."

Fury steps into an elevator and Steph followed behind him.

"Insight bay." He said.

"Captain Rogers does not have clearance for Project Insight." An artificial voice said.

"Director override, Fury, Nicholas J."

The voice echoed inside the elevator again.

"Confirmed."

The elevator starts moving down.

"You know." She started. "They used to play music. When I once told Tony about that, he asked Jarvis to always play music everytime I stepped inside an elevator as a prank."

"Yeah." Fury said. "Sounds like something Stark would do. My grandfather operated one of these things for forty years. My granddad worked in a nice building, he got good tips. He'd walk home every night, roll of ones stuffed in his lunch bag. He'd say "hi", people would say hi back. Time went on, neighborhood got rougher. He'd say "Hi", they'd say, "Keep on steppin'." Granddad got to grippin' that lunch bag a little tighter."

"Did he ever get mugged?" She asked.

"Every week some punk would say, "What's in the bag?""

"What did he do?" She asked.

"He'd show 'em. Bunch of crumpled ones and loaded .22 Magnum."

Steph bit on her lip as a small smile threatened to crept up to her face.

Fury smiles.

"Granddad loved people." He said. "But he didn't trust them very much."

As they continue to ride down the elevator, Steph notices the giant Helicarriers.

"Yeah, I know." Said Fury, noticing the look on her face. "They're a little bit bigger than a .22."

The elevator stopped and they stepped out.

Fury shows Steph around.

"This is Project Insight." He told her. "Three next generation Helicarriers synced to a network of targeting satellites."

She pursed her lips.

"Launched from the Lemurian Star." She said and he nodded.

"Once we get them in the air they never need to come down." He said. "Continuous suborbital flight courtesy of our new repulsor engines."

She stopped and turns to him, frowning.

"Stark?"

He shrugged.

"Well, he had a few suggestions once he got and up close look at our old turbines." He said. "I see he has never told you, looks like he got you focused on the reactor project that you're working on along with the Avengers Headquarters. These new long range precision guns can eliminate a thousand hostiles a minute. The satellites can read a terrorist's DNA before he steps outside his spider hole. We gonna neutralize a lot of threats before they even happen."

"I thought the punishment usually came after the crime." She said flatly.

"We can't afford to wait that long."

"Who's 'we'?"

He turns to face her.

"After New York, I convinced the World Security Council we needed a quantum surge in threat analysis. For once we're way ahead of the curve."

"By holding a gun at everyone on Earth and calling it protection." She said, defiance on her tone.

"You know, I read those SSR files." He told her and she pursed her lips again. "Greatest generation? You guys did some nasty stuff."

"Yeah, we compromised." She told him, her eyes hard. "Sometimes in ways that made us not sleep so well. I may have not killed one single human being but letting my comrades kill for me instead doesn't make it any different. I'm tainted with the same blood in my hands as them. But we did it so the people could be free. This isn't freedom, this is fear."

"SHIELD takes the world as it is, not as we'd like it to be." He said. "It's getting damn near past time for you to get with that program, Cap."

She glared.

"Don't hold your breath." She said.

She then turns and walks off.

"Stark."

"Hey honey."

Steph frowned in her phone as she stood outside SHEILD's headquarters, leaning against her motorcycle.

"Is there something you wish to tell me?" She said. "Anything forgotten? Something slipped off your mind? Or you just simply don't want to tell me?"

"I'm busy, Cap-sicle." He told her. "Daddy's working hard so be specific, I'm on a meeting and the board are glaring at me right now so hush up. What is it?"

"Repulsor technology. Helicarrier." She said, frowning deeply. "You know what I mean?"

Tony became silent on the other side of the line.

"Stark."

"Yeah, about that, I'll just get back to you." He told her. "Enjoy your vacation, take your time."

Her frown deepened.

"Stark-"

"Bye."

He hangs up.

She frowned and looks down to her phone.

Well, at least he knows how to say goodbye like a normal person now.

"A symbol to the nation. A hero to the world. The story of Captain America is one of honor, bravery and sacrifice." The Smithsonian Narrator said as Stephanie stepped inside a Smithsonian Museum to an exhibit where it's dedicated to Captain America.

Keeping her face hidden under a baseball cap, she walks over to the exhibition.

"Welcome to the Smithsonian. Visitor information booths are available on the second level." The woman on PA said.

She went deeper into the museum.

"Denied voluntary enlistment for the nurse corps due to poor health, Stephanie Rogers was chosen to be one of the head medical assistants for a program unique in the annals of American warfare. One that would transform a long line of awaiting candidates into the world's first super soldier, but never did she expect to be the one to receive it because of her admirable self-sacrificing act that caught the attention of the head of the project."

From the corner, a little boy recognizes her and lits up.

Steph smiles and puts her finger against her mouth to indicate for the boy to keep quiet and the boy nods.

Steph then watches an old footage of herself.

"In this rare footage, everyone's favorite warrior, Captain America-"

Steph goes to the display where there are mannequins with costumes of her old commando squad.

"Battle tested, Captain America and her Howling Commandos quickly earned their stripes. Their mission, taking down HYDRA, the Nazi rogue science division."

Pursing her lips, she walks over to the a display of her brother: Bucky Barnes.

"Best friends since childhood, Bucky Barnes and Stephanie Rogers were inseparable on both schoolyard and battlefield. Having their parents met, both best friends became official siblings and both stood side-by-side each other and he kept looking out for her even after the death of his step-mother. Barnes is the only Howling Commando to give his life in service of his country."

Turning away from Bucky's smirking face, she watches an older looking Peggy Carter being interviewed, one that can't be changed, one where she's still addressed as a he.

"That was a difficult winter." Peggy said, reminiscing the old memories. "A blizzard had trapped half our battalion behind the German line. Steve...Captain Rogers, he fought his way through a HYDRA blockade that had pinned our allies down for months. He saved over a thousand men, including the man who would...who would become my husband as it turned out. Even after he died, Steve was still changing my life."

Softly smiling to herself, she looks down at the photo of Peggy that she kept hidden in her old compass.

"You should be proud of yourself, Peggy." Steph told the old- but still beautiful woman lying on her bed as she looks at Peggy's family photos by her bedside table, showing her with her husband and children.

"Mm." The old woman hummed. "I have lived a life. My only regret is that you didn't get to live yours."

Steph looks down at her, not saying anything but her eyes told Peggy her troubles, and the woman recognized in despite of old age.

"What is it?" She asked, her voice wavering.

She pursed her lips.

"For as long as I can remember." She said. "I just wanted to do what was right. I guess I'm not quite sure what that is anymore. And I thought I could throw myself back in and follow orders, serve. It's just not the same."

Peggy chuckles.

"You're always so dramatic." She told her. "Look, you saved the world. We rather...mucked it up."

Steph smiled.

"You didn't." She said. "Knowing that you helped found SHIELD is half the reason I stay."

Peggy takes her hand.

"Hey." She said, her wise brown orbs burning into hers. "The world has changed and none of us can go back. All we can do is our best, and sometimes the best that we can do is to start over."

She suddenly starts to cough and Steph turns to get her some water and goes to hand it to her.

"Peggy." She said.

Suddenly, Peggy looks at her as if she's seeing her for the first time eversince she was unfrozen.

"Steph?" She said hopefully.

The blonde smiled softly.

"Yeah."

"You're alive!" She cried. "You...you came, you came back."

Steph gently smooths her gray hair back.

"Yeah, Peggy." She said.

Peggy begins to cry.

"It's been so long. So long." She said.

Steph smiled at her.

"Well, I couldn't leave my best girl." She told her. "Not when she owes me a dance."

Fury sat alone in his office, facing his voice controlled computer.

"Secure office." He said.

The AI obliged and all the windows are blackened. 

Fury takes out the flash drive Natasha had downloaded all the files from the the Lemurian Star and places it in his computer. 

"Open Lemurian Star's satellite launch file." He said.

"Access denied."

"Run decryption."

"Decryption failed."

The director frowned.

"Director override, Fury, Nicholas J." He said.

"Override denied. All files sealed."

"On whose authority?"

"Fury, Nicholas J." The computer replied.

Fury leans back to his chair, confused and worried.

"World Security Council." He said.

The computer runs again.

"Confirmed."

"The thing is, I think it's getting worse." A female war veteran said. "A cop pulled me over last week, he thought I was drunk. I swerved to miss a plastic bag. I thought it was an IED."

"Some stuff you leave there, other stuff you bring back." Said Sam, counseling other veterans in a small PTSD group meeting. "It's our job to figure out how to carry it. Is it gonna be in a big suitcase or in a little man-purse? It's up to you."

After the meeting ends, Sam finishes saying goodbye to the veterans.

"I'll see you next week." The woman told him.

"Yeah." Sam smiled.

"Yeah." The woman leaves.

Sam smiled then looks over his shoulder where he saw a familiar long mane of yellow hair standing on the corner.

He smiles then walks over to her.

"Look who it is." He said, grinning. "The running woman."

Steph shrugs.

"Caught the last few minutes." She replied, turning to the chairs. "It's pretty intense."

"Yeah, sis." He said. "We all got the same problems. Guilt, regret."

She turned her eyes to him.

"You lose someone?" She asked.

"My wingman." He replied, seemingly open to share it with her, having shared it with a lot of people before. "Riley. Flying a night mission. Standard PJ rescue op, nothing we hadn't done a thousand times before, till RPG knock Riley's dumb ass out of the sky. Nothing I could do. It's like I was up there just to watch."

"I'm sorry." She said.

Sam just smiled then looks away, continuing.

"After that, I had really hard time finding a reason for being over there, you know?"

"But you're happy now." She said. "Back in the world?"

"Hey, the number of people giving me orders is down to about zero." He told her, grinning slightly. "So, hell, yeah. You thinking about getting out?"

She shook her head.

"No. I don't know." She said. "To be honest, I don't know what I would do with myself if I did. My friends has been helping me adjust but, it doesn't seem enough. It's as if I keep on looking for more but I don't know what."

"Ultimate fighting?" He suggested.

She laughed.

He smiled.

"It's just a great idea off the top of my head." He told her. "But seriously, you could do whatever you want to do. What makes you happy?"

She bit on her lip.

"I don't know."

Steph walks in her old apartment and hears her pretty neighbor talking on the phone as she goes to do her laundry.

"That's so sweet." Kate said, holding a basket of dirty clothes as she stepped out of her unit. "That is so nice."

She then stops and smiles when she saw Steph coming up.

"Hey. I gotta go, though. Okay, bye." She said then turns to her. "My aunt, she's kind of an insomniac."

Steph smiled.

"Yeah."

Her neighbor smiled back.

"Back again?" She said. "I thought it will take another year for you to come back."

Steph chuckled.

"Yeah, I'm busy." She told her. "My job and all. Did anything interesting happened so far?"

The younger blonde shrugged.

"Other than check on the leaks in your unit everytime it rains, nothing so far." She replied.

Steph grimaced.

"Oh, yeah. Um, sorry about that." She said apologetically, looking a little bit sheepish, remembering the old pipes that causes the leaks in the ceiling of her apartment. "I should've fixed those before I left."

Kate waves her off.

"It's no trouble." She told her. "Watching over your unit is the least I can do for Captain America."

Steph smiled.

"Thanks Kate." She said before stopping and turning back to her, eyeing her laundry. "Hey, if you want...if you want, you're welcome to use my machine. Might be cheaper than the one in the basement."

"Oh, yeah?" Kate said, lips twitching up slightly. "What's it cost?"

Steph shrugs.

"A cup of coffee?" She said. "And probably a small portion of your specialty. I miss the salad."

Kate smiled.

"Thank you." She said. "But um… I already have a load in downstairs and, uh- you really don't want my scrubs in your machine. I've just finished orientation in the infectious diseases ward, so."

"Ah." Said Steph, knowing exactly the protocols of nurses everytime they step out of that ward. "Well, I'll keep my distance.

The young woman chuckled.

"Well hopefully not too far."

Smiling, she nods and turns to go into her apartment when Kate stops her again.

"Oh, and I think your stereo's broken." She told her before shrugging. "Or haunted. It played itself earlier and when I came in, no one's there. Scared the hell out of me, you should have it blessed."

"Oh, right." Said Steph, her brows furrowed. "Thank you."

"Yeah."

She then turns away and Steph watches her go down the stairs before turning suspiciously to her door.

She went out.

Cautiously entering her apartment through the window, Steph hears music and grabs her shield for protection when she finds Fury sitting on her couch in the dark.

She frowned and lowers her shield.

"I don't remember giving you a key." She told him.

"You really think I'd need one?" Fury told her. "My wife kicked me out."

"Didn't know you were married." She said.

The man just shrugged.

"A lot of things you don't about me." He said.

"I know, Nick." She told him, going for the switch. "That's the problem."

She then turns on the light and notices Fury's injuries for the first time.

Her frown deepened but Fury indicates for her to be silent.

He turns off the light and types something on his phone before showing it to her.

'Ears everywhere', it read.

"I'm sorry to have to do this." Fury said. "But I had no place else to crash."

He types another text and shows it to her again.

'SHIELD compromised'

Pursing her lips, she turns back to him.

"Who else knows about your wife?" She asked.

Fury shows her another text.

'You and me'

"Just...my friends." The director replied.

"Is that what we are?"

"That's up to you." He told her when suddenly, Fury is shot three times and collapses.

Alarmed and startled, Steph looks out the window for the shooter then quickly drags Fury to her room.

Pulling her unused blanket from her bed, she tears off it's fibers and starts making a tourniquet, her small pale hands getting covered in crimson blood.

"Hold on, Nick." She told him as she tied it securely, making sure the pressure on his bullet wounds are there. "Hold on."

She then turns to leave and chase after the shooter when Fury hands her a flash drive.

He holds onto her wrist tightly.

"Don't...trust anyone." He croaked out before passing out.

Steph then hears someone break into her apartment and hears her neighbor calling out to her.

"Captain Rogers?"

She looks up and saw no other than Kate walking in with her gun pointed.

"Captain." Kate- Sharon Carter said. "I'm Agent 13 of SHIELD Special Service."

Steph's eyes were wide and her jaw hang agape.

"Kate?" She said faintly.

"I'm assigned to protect you." The woman told her.

Her grip tightened on her shield.

"On whose order?" She asks.

Sharon looks down and notices Fury lying injured on the ground.

"His." She said the goes to Fury then contacts SHIELD through her radio. "Foxtrot is down, he's unresponsive. I need EMTs."

"Do you have a twenty on the shooter?" A SHIELD agent on the other side of frequency asked.

Steph looks up and notices the shooter though the window.

She flexed her jaw.

"Tell him I'm in pursuit." She said swiftly before standing up and smashing through her window to another building and runs after the assassin.

Steph chases him through an office building, smashing through walls and glass windows.

Catching up with him on a roof, she throws her shield at the assassin.

The shield flew like a frisbee- a dangerous frisbee towards the assassin, perfectly aimed at the back of his head when something peculiar happened.

He catches it.

A silver glint hits the light.

Steph's eyes narrowed.

But before she can even do anything else, with one swift move, the mysterious man throws it back to her, knocking her off and then jumps down the building and disappears.

"Is he gonna make it?" Nat asked quietly as she stood side-by-side with Steph as they watch the doctors who are operating Fury on a table.

Steph pursed her lips.

"I don't know." She replied.

Nat pressed her lips into thin line.

"Tell me about the shooter." She told her.

"He's fast and strong." Steph answered, her eyes not leaving the health monitors. "Had a metal arm."

Just then, Agent Maria Hill also joins them.

"Ballistics?" Said Nat.

"Three slugs, no rifling." Hill replied, also watching. "Completely untraceable.'

The redhead pursed her lips.

"Soviet-made." The Russian said.

The other agent nodded.

"Yeah." Hill said when suddenly, they watch in shock as Fury's state deteriorates.

"He's in V-tach." A male nurse said.

"Crash cart coming in."

"Nurse, help me with the drape."

"BP is dropping."

"Defibrillator!"

Steph pressed her lips into thin line but Hill stops her before she can even make a move.

"No, cap." She told her.

"I can help."

"They won't let you." The agent told her firmly. "Don't make this any harder."

Fury is flatlining.

"I want you to charge him at one hundred." The doctor said.

"Don't do this to me, Nick." Mumbled Nat as they watched in silence, Steph standing on her ground.

"Stand back! Three, two, one. Clear!"

Fury is given a shock with the defibrillator.

"Pulse?"

"No pulse."

"No pulse."

"Okay. 200, please. Stand back! Three, two, one. Clear!"

Fury is given another shock. 

"Give me epinephrine! Pulse?"

"Negative."

"Don't do this to me, Nick. Don't do this to me." Nat kept on whispering as the three watch the doctors as they continue to revive Fury.

Fury is still as flatlining.

Steph turns away as they finally call his time of death.

"What's the time?"

"1:03, Doctor."

"Time of death, 1:03 a.m."

The blonde looks down at the flash drive Fury had given her.

"I need to take him." Hill told them as they stood in a room where Fury's dead body has been laid out, Natasha is looking at Fury's body with tears running down her face.

"Nat." Steph said soflty.

She doesn't respond, instead she tenderly touches Fury's head then turns and walks out.

Steph follows after her.

"Nat."

The redhead turns and faced her, her eyes murderous.

"Why was Fury in your apartment?" She asked.

"I don't know." She replied when they are interrupted by Rumlow.

"Cap." The man said. "They want you back at SHIELD."

"Yeah, give me a second." She said.

"They want you now."

"I said, a second."

The man pursed his lips, chills running down his spine at her tone.

"Okay." He said before turning away.

Steph turns back to Nat.

Her friend looks back at her stoically.

"You're a terrible liar." Romanoff told her then turns and walks off, Rogers silently watching after her as she leaves.

"STRIKE team, escort Captain Rogers back to SHIELD immediately for questioning." Jasper Sitwell said through the comms.

"I told her." Rumlow said.

Steph turns and saw the vending machine next to her.

"Let's go." Rumlow said not a moment later.

She just nodded.

Rumlow turns to the agents.

"STRIKE, move it out."

They left.

Behind them, the flash drive was hidden behind a pack of gums in the vending machine.

"Ah, Captain. I'm Alexander Pierce." A man greeted her the next day back in SHIELD's headquarters.

Steph walks forward, geared up in the suit Tony made her.

"Sir, it's an honor." She said and they shake hands.

The man smiled.

"The honor is mine, Captain." Pierce told her. "My father served in the 101st. Come on in."

They then entered his office where the man shows Steph an old photo of Fury with him.

"That photo was taken five years after Nick and I met." He told her as she scans it. "When I was at State Department in Bogota. ELN rebels took the embassy, and security got me out, but the rebels took hostages. Nick was deputy chief for the SHIELD station there. And he comes to me with a plan. He wants to storm the building through the sewers. I said, "No, we'll negotiate." Turned out the ELN didn't negotiate, so they put out a kill order. They stormed the basement, and what did they find? They find it empty. Nick had ignored my direct order and carried out an unauthorized military operation on foreign soil. He saved the lives of a dozen political officers, including my daughter."

"So you gave him a promotion." She said.

"I've never had any cause to regret it." Pierce said before looking at her, getting straight into business. "Captain, why was Nick in your apartment last night?"

Her eyes left the photograph and bore into him.

"I don't know." She replied.

"You know it was bugged?"

"I did." She said. "Because Nick told me which doesn't make any sense since I rarely stayed there, unless SHIELD has also bugged my apartment back in Malibu."

"Did he tell you he was the one who bugged it?" He asked.

Steph doesn't reply, obviously not knowing this information.

The man just nodded his head understandingly before moving up to a computer.

"I want you to see something." He said then brings up a footage of Batroc being interrogated.

"Who hired you, Batroc?" A SHIELD agent on the footage asked across the French pirate.

"Is that live?" She asked.

The man nodded.

"Yeah." He replied. "They picked him up last night in a not-so-safe house in Algiers."

"Are you saying he's a suspect? Assassination isn't Batroc's line."

The secretary shook his head.

"No, it's more complicated than that." He said. "Batroc was hired anonymously to attack the Lemurian Star and he was contacted by e-mail and paid by wire transfer. And then the money was run through seventeen fictitious accounts, the last one going to a holding company that was registered to a Jacob Veech."

"Am I supposed to know who that is?"

The man hands her a file.

"Not likely." He said. "Veech died six years ago. His last address was 14-35 Elmhurst Drive. When I first met Nick his mother lived at 14-37."

The captain frowned, her eyes skimming fast on the file.

"Are you saying Fury hired the pirates?" She said, looking up to him. "Why?"

The man walks around his office.

"The prevailing theory was that the hijacking was a cover for the acquisition and sale of classified intelligence." He explained. "The sale went sour and that led to Nick's death."

"If you really knew Nick Fury, you'd know that's not true." She told him.

Pierce frowns at her.

"Why do you think we're talking?" He asked. "See, I took a seat on the Council not because I wanted to but because Nick asked me to, because we were both realists. We knew that despite all the diplomacy and the handshaking and the rhetoric, that to build a really better world sometimes means having to tear the old one down. And that makes enemies. Those people that call you dirty because you got the guts to stick your hands in the mud and try to build something better. And the idea that those people could be happy today, makes me really, really angry."

He then stops and hesitates for a moment before continuing, more calmly this time.

"Captain." He sighed. "You were the last one to see Nick alive. I don't think that's an accident, and I don't think you do either. So I'm gonna ask again, why was he there?"

"He told me not to trust anyone." She replied.

Pierce gave her a look.

"I wonder if that included him." He said.

Steph pauses for a moment before replying.

"I'm sorry." She said stoically. "Those were his last words. Excuse me."

She then picks up her shield, places it on her back and starts to make her way out of the office.

"Captain."

Steph stops and turns to look at Pierce.

The man sighed mournfully.

"Somebody murdered my friend." He said. "And I'm gonna find out why. Anyone gets in my way, they're gonna regret it. Anyone."

The blonde pursed her lips.

"Understood." She said then turns and leaves.

"Tony."

"Hey sweetheart, coming home anytime soon?" Tony teased.

"No, I- I just want to hear a familiar voice."

"Wow, never thought I'll hear that." The billionaire on the other end of the line said, frowning slightly when she didn't told him off his playful and annoying flirting. "Alright, what's wrong Cap-sicle?"

"Nothing, just focus on your job." She said, walking down the halls of the HQ.

"Cut the bullshit." He said. "Tell the truth or I'll sick both Rhodey and Friday on you, not to mention Riri will gladly help-"

"I'll be off the line for a bit." She told him, her voice lowering as a group of agents passed by. "It might be long before you hear anything from me."

"Now you sound like you're saying goodbye." Her friend told her. "What's going on? Is SHIELD stationing you somewhere far? Jarvis misses you, he's already drawing up plans for your twenty-six in his systems. You better come back before July fourth or else you'll hurt his feelings."

She pursed her lips.

"Goodbye, Tony."

"Steph-"

She hangs up, the phone in her hand crushing under her grip.

"Operations control." The captain said as soon as she stepped in inside an elevator.

"Confirmed." The computer AI said and the doors starts to move.

Just as the elevator doors are about to close, Rumlow steps in with two STRIKE agents.

"Keep all STRIKE personnel on site." Rumlow told the two agents behind him.

The agents nodded.

"Understood."

"Yes, sir."

Rumlow turns to the elevator's ceiling.

"Forensics." He said.

"Confirmed."

Rumlow turns and nods at her.

"Cap." 

"Rumlow." She nods back, looking straight ahead. 

The elevator doors close and they start riding down.

Brock breaks the silence.

"Evidence Response found some fibres on the roof they want us to see." He said. "You want me to get the tac-team ready?"

She flexed her jaw.

"No, lets wait and see what it is first." She replied.

The man just nodded.

"Right."

One of the agents touched his weapon suspiciously.

The elevator stops and more SHIELD and STRIKE agents enter.

"What's the status so far?" One of them said as they entered the cable.

"Administrations level." 

"Confirmed."

One of the agents stood beside her.

"Excuse me." The agent said.

The doors closed and descended once again.

Rumlow turns back to her.

"I'm sorry about what happened with Fury." He said. "Messed up, what happened to him."

Her lips pursed again.

"Thank you." Was all she said.

One of the agents is sweating.

The elevator stops again and more agents entered.

"Records."

"Confirmed."

The elevator doors closed.

Tense silence fell on the small crowded room.

The elevator starts moving again.

Then, a sharp ice in a form of a sharp tongue broke it.

"Before we get started, does anyone want to get out? It's rude to crowd over a lady."

There's a moment's pause before suddenly, one of the agents turns and uses an electric rod to give her a shock, the others grabbed her and try to strap her wrists with magnetic cuffs.

She pulls one of her wrists free and knocks the nearest off, her long hair moving around her face as she attacks, her blue eyes cold and wild.

The knocked off agents groaned and another one attacks her.

Using her cuffed hand as a momentum, she lifts her body up and sent a strong direct kick to the man's chest.

Rumlow uses his rod and shocks her.

She fell, limp like a ragdoll, hanging with one of her wrist still cuffed on the wall. 

She groaned.

They attacked her.

As she is being attacked, Sitwell sat in the control room and silently watches them from a monitor.

"Mobilize STRIKE units, 25th floor." He said through a mic.

Fending off their attacks as best as she could, Steph manages to free herself from the magnetic cuff and knock all the agents down.

She turns to Rumlow.

"Whoa, darling." He said. "I just want you to know, Cap, this ain't personal."

Rumlow then goes to attack her with his electric rod again.

She knocks him off before he can even go another foot closer to her.

"It kind of feels personal." She hissed, throwing her long hair over her shoulder.

She then picks up her shield then the elevator doors opened.

She's faced by a team of STRIKE agents pointing their weapons at her.

"Drop the shield! Put your hands in the air!"

Her eyes hardened.

She tossed the shield up and the elevator wires broke.

The cable went free falling then went into an abrupt stop.

She then forces the doors open and sees more STRIKE agents approaching her.

Groaning, she closes the door and looks for another way out.

"Give it up, Ms. Rogers!" One of the agents outside shouted. "Get that door open! You have nowhere to go!"

"The bitch is cornered." One of the men said. "You have nowhere to go, lassy! Give it up or it's the pound for you-"

A loud crash interrupted them.

Steph breaks through the glass in the elevator and plummets down and hits the ground floor.

From his monitor, Sitwell watches in shock as the super soldier gets up and starts running off.

"Are you kidding me?" He said then turns back to the mic. "She's headed for the garage. Lock down the bridge!"

Steph rides out of the SHIELD garage on her motorcycle, evading the obstacles laid out when a Quinjet emerges ahead of her.

It's target already locked into her.

"Stand down, Captain Rogers." The Quinjet Pilot said through the jet's speakers. "Stand down."

The Quinjet lowers its machine gun.

"I repeat, stand down."

She didn't stop.

They start shooting.

Avoiding the bullets, Steph throws her shield into the propellers.

It jams the engine.

Making the bike go faster, she jumps off of it and the motorcycle was sent skidding to the grass, emitting sparks as it hits the pavement.

Hopping onto the shield, she grabs it and crashed it to the jet's metal frame, causing more damage to it before jumping off as the jet goes crashing down.

She escapes.

Jasper Sitwell stood in front of the SHIELD agents back in HQ.

"Eyes here." He said and everyone, including Agent 13, looks at Sitwell. "Whatever your op is, bury it. This is Level One. Contact DOT. All traffic lights in the district go red. Shut all runways at BWI, IAD and Reagan. All security cameras in the city go through this monitor, right here. Scan all open sources. Phones, computers, PDAs, whatever. If someone tweets about this girl, I want to know about it and contact Stark."

"With all due respect." Agent 13- Sharon interrupted him, frowning deeply. "If SHIELD is conducting a manhunt for Captain America, we deserve to know why."

"Because she lied to us." A voice answered.

They turned and Pierce enters the room.

He stood in front of them. 

"Captain Rogers has information regarding the death of Director Fury, she refused to share it." He told them. "As difficult as this is to accept, Captain America is a fugitive from SHIELD."

Disguised as a civilian dressed in a hoody, a tall woman stood in front of a vending machine in a hospital, her eyes staring at a pack of gums where a flash drive used to be.

Another woman appears behind her, chewing.

She blows a bubble.

In anger, Steph pushes the redhead into a room.

"Where is it?" The blonde demanded.

"Safe." Nat replied lamely.

"Do better!"

"Where did you get it?" The assassin asked calmly.

The soldier glared.

"Why would I tell you?" She said.

"Fury gave it to you." Nat told her. "Why?"

"What's on it?"

She shrugged.

"I don't know."

"Stop lying!"

Nat glared at her. 

"I only act like I know everything, Rogers." She said.

Steph frowned.

"I bet you knew Fury hired the pirates, didn't you?" She said.

Nat shrugs again

"Well, it makes sense." She replied. "The ship was dirty, Fury needed a way in, so do you."

Her eyes pierced straight into her.

"I'm not gonna ask you again." The captain told her.

"I know who killed Fury." Nat told her. "Most of the intelligence community doesn't believe he exists, the ones who do call him the Winter Soldier. He's credited with over two dozen assassinations in the last fifty years."

"So he's a ghost story." Steph said dryly.

"Five years ago." The redhead started. "I was escorting a nuclear engineer out of Iran, somebody shot out my tires near Odessa. We lost control, went straight over a cliff, I pulled us out, but the Winter Soldier was there. I was covering my engineer, so he shot him straight through me."

She then pulls up her shirt to show her the scar on the side of her stomach.

"Soviet slug, no rifling. Bye-bye bikinis."

"Yeah, I bet you look terrible in them now." The blonde said.

There's a hit of a smile from Natasha.

"I see you're taking lessons from Stark." She said before holding up the flash drive. "Going after him is a dead end. I know, I've tried. Like you said, he's a ghost story."

She hands it to her and Steph took it.

She turns the small device on her hand before looking up to Natasha's green ones. 

"Well, let's find out what the ghost wants." She said.

"Stark."

"One moment please." The billionaire said through their virtual meeting and Pierce frowned as the man looks over his shoulder and grabs a screw driver.

The genius then crouched over a machine in front of him in his lab back in Malibu.

"You can continue." Tony said, sitting there with his eyes focused on the engine while wearing his usual clothes, not even bothering to change into a more formal attire. "You got to hurry though, I have minimal time before I get locked out of my lab again, got a meeting scheduled after this and I don't want cap to have my head."

"That's what we called you for, Dr. Stark." The secretary told him when Tony raised a finger and stops him.

"Please, just call me Tony. Doctor seems too formal." He said, his eyes not leaving the piece of metal that he's working on.

The older man sighed.

"Tony." Pierce said. "We called to ask if you have been in contact with Captain Rogers-"

"Oh, she did call." Tony said, unscrewing a lid. "Said she misses me, why? Got any problem with a woman checking on her beloved friend?"

Alexander pursed his lips.

"No." He replied. "But have you been in contact with her after that?"

"Nope, that's the last time we talked."

"Do you know anything about her whereabouts or where she could possibly be?"

"Why? You lost a super soldier? My dad will be so dissapointed at you for loosing her again."

The man sighed in annoyance at the younger one's quip.

"This is serious, Mr. Stark." Pierce said, his tone hard. "Cap ran away."

"Probably because you did something wrong." Said Tony. 

"Are you saying we're the bad guys here?" The man glared.

"Nope, I didn't say that, you're the one who said that so don't pass it to me." Tony told him, now pulling out some sort of circuit board out of the machine. "It's either she sensed that something's wrong or you offended her. I did that once and she walked out on me, didn't showed her face for a day. She'll turn out eventually. J, scan this please."

"Do you think we'll go into trouble of contacting you if we have just offended an oversensitive woman?" Pierce said, frowning deeply. "This is serious."

"Well I'm serious about what I said." Tony told him, now looking at a holographic screen on his right. "It's either of those two things so if it's isn't the latter then it's the former."

"So you think Captain Rogers thinks that we're doing something wrong?"

"I didn't think, I know because in the short period of time I've known her, if she sensed something's wrong, she'll make it right." He replied. "That's Captain America for you, 'will always fight for what is right even if she can't."

"And you believed her." Pierce said flatly, watching the genius as he types on his computer. "You really think she's doing the right thing, aren't you, Mr. Stark?."

Tony shrugs.

"Well, I definitely believe her than any of you." He said. "Having 'insight' about the real issue lately?"

The secretary's eyes narrowed.

"What do you know about that project?" Pierce asked.

"Everything." Tony replied casually as he works on another screen. "I mean, I did helped with the carriers so I take full credit of their engines."

"You seem to know more about it." Pierce told him suspiciously. "Are you doing something that you shouldn't, Mr. Stark?"

"What? You mean hacking?" Tony said, now surrounded with blue projections. "Sorry to break it to you but I no longer do that. Fury gave me access into it, knowing that I might do something drastic and find out something more than what I should if he didn't."

The billionaire then turns and looks up to him for the first time, his brown eyes hard and full of intelligence, scrutinizing him that makes the man in front of him look back at him with great difficulty.

"Are you doing something that you shouldn't, Mr. Secretary?" The genius asked. 

Pierce's gaze hardened.

"Captain Rogers is a SHIELD fugitive." He told him. "And we need you to tell us if you have any ideas where she could be."

"Ooh, deflecting the topic now, are we?" Tony said, casually wiping his hands in a piece of cloth. "Even if I know, do you think I will tell you?"

The secretary crossed his arms.

"You have a crush, Stark?" The man said.

Tony shrugs.

"Me? Oh, I'm just one of those who try to hit on her." He said. "Why don't you go ask Agent Buffalo? He's been flirting with her back here in my tower when they came to inform her of a mission."

"It's Agent Rumlow."

The billionaire shrugs again.

"Close enough." He said.

The man frowned.

"She has injured a lot of my men." He told him.

"Sounds like her." Tony said, unbothered. "Be thankful she's no killer."

"She's dangerous."

"She's only dangerous because you got yourselves under her radar. I've been telling everyone not to get on her bad side, she can fight with four-inch heels." He said then fakes a shudder. "And her heels are pointy."

The man glares again.

"You know we know the true identity of your CEO." He said.

Tony just waves him off.

"Of course you knew, you're the ones who helped her create her fake identify and get her a job here." He said sarcastically. "But go ahead and announce it to the public, it isn't like it's me who's going to have their asses handed to them. She'll hand you yours in a silver platter."

He then shrugged.

"At least it's in a platter." He added. "She handed mine in a plaster."

The man frowned.

"Mr. Stark-"

"Hold on a second." Said Tony then turns his head to the corner of his lab that is out of the secretary's line of sight. "Dum-E! No, that's the magnet stabilizer, get away from it-"

A loud crash was heard and the billionaire sighed in annoyance.

"And you're stuck." He said to the wriggling robot arm, emitting startled beeps. "I'll help you later buddy."

Dum-E quietens.

He then turns back to him.

"Yes?"

"We need you to cooperate, Stark." Pierce told him as if there has been no interruption. "We need to capture Ms. Rogers before she can even cause more destruction."

"You mean, you cause destruction." Stark corrected, putting a great emphasis to the 'you'. "Cause I'm telling you, Mr. Secretary, cap wouldn't do anything unless something's off."

"So you're taking her side?" The man said. "You know we can have you arrested for hiding a criminal."

"You know, criminal is a strong word." Tony told him. "I'll say the word; vigilant is more fitting, don't you think?"

"Fury's dead." Pierce told him and Tony stops. "And your Captain Sweetheart refuses to give information on what happened in her apartment where he died and what he's doing there."

His gaze hardened once more.

"My friend died, Stark." He said. "And like what I told her; Anyone who gets in my way will regret it."

Tony pursed his lips.

"Roger that." He said then wipes the holographic screen of the secretary away.

"Sir, there seems to be a group of agents outside the house." Jarvis told him, his artificial voice coming out of the speakers. 

Tony pursed his lips again as he turned to one of the monitors where a footage of a certain blonde woman fighting with SHIELD agents in an elevator with one of her hand cuffed to the wall is playing.

Yep, he hacked in.

Watching her get electrocuted, he then turns away and casually grabbed an apple from a fruit basket (courtesy of Pepper/Steph) and takes a bite out of it.

He then picks up his phone and dials a number.

The person immediately picked up.

"Hello?"

"Hey Friday." He greeted cheerfully. "What do you say about temporarily taking over the company?" 

Dum-E starts emitting loud noises.

"First rule of going on the run is don't run, walk." Nat told her blonde friend as they stepped inside a mall.

"If I run in these shoes, they're gonna fall off." Steph told her, grumbling under her breath as they passed other civilians, walking casually as if they are just on another day out.

Nat just hid a smile as she lead her into a Mac store to use one of their computers.

"The drive has a Level Six homing program, so as soon as we boot up, SHIELD will know exactly where we are." Nat told her.

Steph pursed her lips.

"How much time do we have?" She asked.

The red head shrugs.

"Uh...about nine minutes from-" She pops the flash drive into a MacBook Pro. "-Now."

She starts working on it.

"Fury was right about that ship, somebody's trying to hide something." The Russian muttered lowly under her breath. "This drive is protected by some sort of AI, it keeps rewriting itself to counter my commands."

"Can you override it?" Her friend asked beside her.

"The person who developed this is slightly smarter than me." Nat replied before showing a little smirk. "Slightly."

She taps on the screen.

"I'm gonna try running a tracer." She continued. "This is a program that SHIELD developed to track hostile malware, so if we can't read the file, maybe we can find out where it came from."

Steph just nodded and let her work when a friendly looking Apple Employee walks over them.

"Can I help you guys with anything?" The man asked politely.

Nat looks up and smiled.

"Oh, no." She said. "I'm just helping my sister here with some honeymoon destinations."

The man then turns to Steph who silently glares at the back of the redhead's head.

She looks up and forces a smile.

"Right, I'm getting married." She said.

"Congratulations." The man told her while Nat grins. "Where do you and your fiancee thinking about going?"

Steph looks down at the monitor and sees the signal traced.

"New Jersey." She replied.

"I thought you're thinking of Venice?" Said Nat.

Steph bit on her lip.

"That's out of the choices." She said swiflty and Nat's grin widens as she turns back to the screen, enjoying herself taunting her.

The man just smiled.

"If you guys need anything, I've been Aaron." The employee told them.

Steph just nodded thankfully at him.

"Thank you." She said and as the man leaves, she turns back to the smirking Natasha. "You said nine minutes, come on."

"Shh, relax." Her friend told her, her eyes fixed on the screen. "Got it."

Steph looks down.

Wheaton, NJ.

She pursed her lips.

"You know it?" Nat asked her.

"I used to." She replied. "Let's go."

Steph pulls the flash drive from the computer and they walk out of the store.

Her eyes narrowed on a suspicious group inside the mall.

"Standard tac-team. Two behind, two across, two coming straight at us." She said under her breath as they neared the group. "If they make us, I'll engage, you hit the south escalator to the metro."

Two agents are coming straight towards them.

"Shut up and put your arm around me." Nat told her. "Laugh or giggle at something I said."

She gave her an incredulous look.

"What?"

"Do it!"

Steph quickly puts her arm around Natasha and giggles.

Back inside the Mac store, one of the agents looks around.

"Negative at the source."

"Give me a floor rundown."

"Negative on three."

"Negative on two."

"Snake the upper levels, work down to me."

Both Steph and Nat went down to the escalator when Natasha spots Rumlow on the escalator next to them, going up.

She turns to Steph.

"Kiss me."

Steph stared at her.

"What?" She said dumbfoundedly.

"Public displays of affection make people very uncomfortable." The redhead explained in a rush.

"Yes, they do-"

Nat quickly pulls down her head and kisses her, making Rumlow look away as he goes past them on the escalator.

Steph went rigid and Nat pulls away.

"You still uncomfortable?" She asked.

Steph just stared at her.

"It's not exactly the word I would use." She told her.

"Where did Captain America learn how to steal a car?" Asked Nat as they drove to New Jersey in a hijacked car stolen by Stephanie herself.

"Nazi Germany." She replied.

"Mm."

"And we're borrowing. Take your feet off the dash."

Natasha takes her feet off the dash.

"Alright, I have a question for you." She said, turning her head to the captain. "Which you do not have to answer. I feel like if you don't answer it though, you're kind of answering it, you know?"

Steph shot her a confused look.

"What?"

"Was that your first kiss since 1945?"

She grimaced.

"That bad, huh?" She said.

"I didn't say that." Nat told her.

"Well, it kind of sounds like that's what you're saying."

"No, I didn't. I just wondered how much practice you've had. You're frozen."

"You don't need practice." Steph said awkwardly.

"Everybody needs practice."

"It was not my first kiss since 1945. I'm ninety-one, I'm not dead."

"The kiss on the cheek on Tony's best friend doesn't count." Nat told her and Steph became silent.

The Russian chuckled.

"Nobody special, though?" She asked. "I've been gone for almost two years."

"Believe it or not, it's kind of hard to find someone with shared life experience." Steph told her.

"Are you sure?" Nat said and when she didn't say anything, she turns back to the windshield. "Well, that's alright, you just make something up."

"What, like you?" Steph asked.

Nat shrugged.

"I don't know." She answered honestly. "The truth is a matter of circumstances, it's not all things to all people all the time. And neither am I."

"That's a tough way to live." The blonde commented.

"It's a good way not to die, though."

"You know." Steph told her. "It's kind of hard to trust someone when you don't know who that someone really is."

"Yeah?" Nat said, turning back to her, lips slightly twitching up. "Who do you want me to be?"

"How about a friend, or a sister? I always wanted to have a sister."

Natasha laughs softly.

"Well, there's a chance you might be in the wrong business, Rogers."

The two pull up to outside an abandoned military base where the signal led them to.

Nat stepped out, followed by Steph.

"This is it." Steph said, closing the door beside her.

"The file came from these coordinates." Nat said, looking around the place.

Steph pursed her lips.

"So did I." She told her as they walk around the base, trying to pinpoint where the signal came from. "This camp is where I was trained right after I received the serum."

She then shrugged.

"And also where I worked in as a nurse." She added.

"Changed much?" Ask Nat.

Her eyes scanned the area that used to be full of life every morning as the candidates train while she watches from afar.

"A little." She replied.

Nat just shook her head.

"This is a dead end." She said. "Zero heat signature, zero waves, not even radio. Whoever wrote the file must have used a router to throw people off."

Steph notices a building ahead of them.

Nat turns to look at what she's staring at.

"What is it?" She asked.

Steph didn't say anything as they walk over to the building.

"Army regulations forbid storing ammunition within five hundred yards off the barracks." She told her. "This building is in the wrong place."

Shield in hand, she bangs it on the lock and they enter inside.

They turned on the lights.

It's an office.

"This is SHIELD." Said Nat.

"We found these boxes hidden on the old director's office."

Steph pursed her lips again.

"Maybe where it started." She said then follows Nat into a room where they find old framed portraits.

The blonde stops in her tracks and stared at the photographs.

Col. Philips, Peggy and-

"There's Stark's father." Said Nat, looking at the third frame.

"Howard." Steph breathed out, staring at the twenty-five years old Howard Stark in the photo.

A small smile crept up her face.

"He's grown handsome." She said, having only seen pictures of him old and gray back at Tony's house.

"He's quite a looker." Nat said. "Looks like we know where Stark got it from."

Steph just shook her head.

"You know." Nat started, turning to her with a small smile. "If you would think about it, you would've been Stark's aunt or godmother if you had lived back then."

Steph quirked an eyebrow at her.

"Don't you mean his grandma?"

Nat laughed.

"Yeah, that's likely." The redhead said. "Why did you crash the plane anyway?"

Steph pursed her lips, looking around the barren office.

"There's a bomb." She replied.

Nat just nodded.

"There's a bomb." She said before turning back to her and giving her a confused look. "Then why didn't you jump?"

Steph doesn't reply and turns away to walk further down the room and stops by a massive book shelf.

Her eyes narrowed at it.

"If you're already working in a secret office…" She said then trails off as she pushes the books shelf and it slides open to reveal an elevator behind it. "Why do you need to hide the elevator?"

The two women exchanged glances.

They go down the elevator.

The gears creaked and made loud noises at the sudden weight.

It stopped and they stepped off the cramp space.

It takes them to a room with old looking computers.

The lights turned on and they walked into the largest monitor at the center of the room.

Nat shook her head as they looked around.

"This can't be the data-point, this technology is ancient." She said then notices a small flash drive port.

She places the flash drive in it which then activates the ancient computer in the room.

It turns on.

Words typed itself on it.

"Initiate system?"

Natasha types using the keyboard.

"Y-E-S, spells yes." She said then smiles as the old computer starts to cranks up. "Shall we play a game?" 

She then turns to Steph.

"It's from a movie that-" She starts to explain the reference when Steph cuts her off.

"Yeah, I saw it." She told her when suddenly, they hear an accented voice speaking.

"Rogers, Stephanie. Born, 1922. Romanoff, Natalia Alianova. Born, 1984." It said and Steph froze, hearing the familiar annoying voice that she and the Commandos have been chasing after back at the war.

They see an old camera moving above them, analyzing them.

"It's some kind of a recording." Said Nat.

"I am not a recording, Fräulein." The computer said. "I may not be the man I was when the Captain took me prisoner in 1945, but I am."

The computer screen shows an image of Dr. Arnim Zola.

Nat turns to her.

"Do you know this thing?" She asked.

Steph's jaw hardened.

"Arnim Zola was a German scientist who worked for the Red Skull." She replied coldly. "He's been dead for years."

"First correction, I am Swiss." Arnim's artificial voice said. "Second, look around you. I have never been more alive. In 1972 I received a terminal diagnosis. Science could not save my body, my mind, however, that was worth saving on two hundred thousand feet of data banks. You are standing in my brain."

Steph frowned.

"How did you get here?" She asked the computer.

"Invited."

"It was Operation Paperclip after World War II." Said Nat. "SHIELD recruited German scientists with strategic value."

"They thought I could help their cause." Said Arnim. "I also helped my own."

"HYDRA died with the Red Skull." Steph told him, fist clenched tightly.

"Cut off one head, two more shall take its place."

Her eyes narrowed.

"Prove it."

"Accessing archive."

The computer screen shows them old footage of Johann Schmidt/Red Skull and of the how the original SHIELD founders founded SHIELD.

"HYDRA was founded on the belief that humanity could not be trusted with its own freedom." Said Zola as the two watched. "What we did not realize, was that if you try to take that freedom, they resist. The war taught us much. Humanity needed to surrender its freedom willingly. After the war, SHIELD was founded and I was recruited. The new HYDRA grew. A beautiful parasite inside SHIELD. For seventy years HYDRA has been secretly feeding crisis, reaping war. And when history did not cooperate, history was changed."

"That's impossible." Nat told him. "SHIELD would have stopped you."

"Accidents will happen." The computer told her and the computer screen shows them of a footage that HYDRA had killed Howard and Maria Stark, making it look like a car accident along with the recent death of Fury.

Blood draw from Stephanie's hand and her eyes watered up with angered tears.

Howard.

Their boy.

Was. Killed. By-

"HYDRA created a world so chaotic that humanity is finally ready to sacrifice its freedom to gain its security." The computer continued. "Once the purification process is complete, HYDRA's new world order will arise. We won, Captain. Your death amounts to the same as your Life; a zero sum."

Steph suddenly smashes the computer screen.

Another screen works on the side.

"As I was saying…"

"What's on this drive?" She asked, tone hard that even Natasha can't help but flinch at it.

"Project Insight requires insight." Zola said. "So I wrote an algorithm."

"What kind of algorithm?" Nat asked before Steph can even loose her cool and smash the thing again. "What does it do?"

"The answer to your question is fascinating." The computer said. "Unfortunately, you shall be too dead to hear it."

Suddenly the door behind them starts to close.

Alarmed, Steph tries stops it by throwing her shield in between it but she's too late.

"Steph, we got a bogey." Nat told her, eyes wide. "Short range ballistic. 30 seconds tops."

The blonde turns to her.

"Who fired it?" She asked.

"SHIELD."

"I am afraid I have been stalling, Captain." Zola said and they turned back to the computers. "Admit it, it's better this way. We're both of us...out of time. But if you survive, don't worry, we'll get you. After all, you're the promised HYDRA's bride."

The computer shuts off.

Nat turns to her.

"What does he mean about that?" She asked her.

Steph didn't say anything and instead, looks around for escape when she notices a small opening on the ground.

Kneeling down, she throws the metal door aside and just as the place explodes, she throws herself and Natasha into the hole and protects them with her shield.

The explosion knocks Nat off.

Panting as dust flew everywhere, Steph reaches her fingers to her friend's neck to feel for a pulse.

It's strong.

Feeling it there, she then tries to free them out of the pit.

Scooping her friend up, she immediately leaves the place just as STRIKE agents arrive to roam the area for them.

A knock was heard from Sam Wilson's door the next day.

Having only come home from his morning run, he frowns then walks over his door and opened it.

He stared.

Two women stared back at him.

"Hey, man." He said, breaking the silence.

Steph looks at him apologetically.

"I'm sorry about this." The blonde told him, her clothes a little torn. "We need a place to lay low."

"Everyone we know is trying to kill us." The redhead added.

Sam pauses and stares at them for a moment before replying.

"Not everyone."

Sam led them to a room and lended them some of his clothes before leaving them alone so that they can clean up.

Nat was silent as she wipes herself.

Steph looks up at her.

"You okay?" She asked.

The redhead pursed her lips.

"Yeah." She replied.

Steph stares at her for a moment before sighing and taking a seat accross her.

"What's going on?" She asked her.

Nat looks back at her hesitatingly before opening her mouth.

"When I first joined SHIELD, I thought I was going straight." She told her. "But I guess I just traded in the KGB for HYDRA. I thought I knew whose lies I was telling, but...I guess I can't tell the difference anymore."

Steph gave her a soft smile.

"There's a chance you might be in the wrong business." She told her and Natasha smiles faintly.

"I owe you."

"Itt's okay."

"If it was the other way around, and it was down to me to save your life, and you be honest with me, would you trust me to do it?" The Russian asked.

"I would now." She replied before smiling. "And I'm always honest."

Nat chuckled softly.

"Well, you seem pretty chipper for someone who just found out they died for nothing." She commented.

Steph shrugged.

"Well, I guess I just like to know who I'm fighting."

Nat smiled before frowning at her.

"Back in the room." She said. "With that computer, what does that doctor meant about you being HYDRA's bride?"

Steph turns away from her.

"It's a long story."

Nat smirked.

"We have time."

The blonde bit her lips.

"It's Schmidt." She answered. "Their leader. Back at the war when I rescued the American soldiers hostaged in a HYDRA facility, I met him."

Nat raised a brow.

"He's the red skull." She said and the captain nodded.

"Yes." She replied. "He caught me and my brother when we're escaping, we fought. My helmet- the modulator broke and he found out that I'm a woman. He became obsessed."

"He heard your voice." Said Nat. "Then?"

Steph sighed.

"He believes that he walks in the path of the Gods." She told her. "And he sees me as his equal, an equal who should belong to him. Eversince then, everytime me and the Commandos are on a mission, it was my men who are always targeted by his agents, trying to spare my life whenever possible. He wants me, and he told me so the day I went under."

"How did he told you?" 

"Got my self caught." She replied simply. "I made myself a bait so that SSR can infilter their base, it was glorious. My men chased after him with guns and bullets, and I also chased after him and sent him out to space, literally."

"You didn't kill him."

"I didn't, it was the cube, the Tesseract that killed him. It was his own greediness and hunger for power that took him to his own downfall."

Nat smiled.

"Maybe it's just the Universe giving the bad guys a sign to not mess with you." She joked.

"Not everyone deserves to get messed with." Her friend told her. "Not just me."

Romanoff just shrugged.

"Well then, I'm glad to be on your side." She told her. "Then what's troubling you?"

Steph pursed her lips.

"If we don't succeed." She said quietly. "If we fail and I survive, they'll take me, and one knows what HYDRA can do to a enhanced person like me. They'll destroy the world."

Nat just stared at her.

"Well." The redhead said lightly, showing her an encouraging smile. "Let's make sure they don't get back up then."

Steph looks up at her then smiles back.

"Thanks, Nat."

A knock was heard on their room's door and they turned to see Sam standing there by the doorway awkwardly.

"I made breakfast." He said, fidgeting uncomfortably. "If you guys...eat that sort of thing."

"So, the question is; who in SHIELD could launch a domestic missile strike?" Said Nat as they sat at Sam's table in his kitchen.

"Pierce." Steph replied before taking a forkful of scrambled eggs.

"Who happens to be sitting on top of the most secure building in the world." Nat added dryly.

"But he's not working alone." Steph told her. "Zola's algorithm was on the Lemurian Star."

"So was Jasper Sitwell." The redhead pointed out.

The blonde nodded.

"So, the real question is." Steph corrected. "How do the two most wanted people in Washington kidnap a SHIELD officer in broad daylight?"

Sam appears.

"The answer is; you don't." He said then drops a file in front of her.

She took it.

"What's this?" She asked.

"Call it a resume."

Natasha picks up a photo of Sam with his para-rescue team.

"Is this Bakhmala?" She said, studying it. "The Khalid Khandil mission, that was you?"

She then turn to Steph.

"You didn't say he was a para-rescue." She told her.

"Is this Riley?" Steph asked, looking at the photo of Sam with his colleague.

"Yeah."

"I heard they couldn't bring in the choppers because of the RPGs." Nat said, looking up at him. "What did you use, a stealth chute?"

"No." The man shook his head then raised the other files on his hand. "These."

He hands the file to the captain.

She took it and opens it curiously.

She reads it.

"I thought you said you were a pilot?"

"I never said pilot."

She shook her head and looks up to him.

"I can't ask you to do this, Sam." She told him. "You got out for a good reason."

"Dude, Captain America needs my help." He told her and Nat gave them an amused look. "There's no better reason to get back in."

At the look of determination in his face, the blonde captain just sighed, knowing that she won't be able to change his mind.

Like her brother.

"Where can we get our hands on one of these things?" She asked.

"The last one is at Fort Meade, behind three guarded gates and a twelve-inch steel wall." He replied.

Steph looks at Natasha who shrugs her shoulders, grinning.

"Shouldn't be a problem."

Steph throws down the file on the table.

It's contents peers out of the old brown folder.

In it is the classified information of the military project called Falcon.

A man- Senator Stern walks out of a building with a SHIELD agent; Jasper Sitwell right after a meeting.

"Listen, I gotta fly home tonight, cause uh...I got some constituency problem, and I gotta press the flesh." Senator Stern told him.

"Any constituent in particular, Mr. Senator?" The agent asked.

"Uh...no, not really." The politician replied. "Twenty-three, kind of hot. Real hot. You know, wants to be a reporter, I think. I don't know, who listens at that point?"

Sitwell shrugs.

"Doesn't sound much of a problem to me." He said.

Stern chuckled.

"Really? Cause she's killing my back." He said. "Look, this isn't the place to talk about it."

He then touches Sitwell's pin on his jacket.

"This is a nice pin." He commented.

"Thank you."

"Come here."

They embraced.

"Hail, HYDRA." Stern whispered on his ear then steps away. 

He touches his back and fakes a pained look on his face.

"See, it's right there…"

"I just saw that, yeah."

"Should I get it checked?" The senator asked.

"I think you should."

Stern then walks away.

Now alone, Sitwell gets a call from Pierce and he turns to his men.

"I need a minute. Bring the car around." He told them.

His men leave and Sitwell answers the phone.

"Yes, sir?"

"Agent Sitwell, how was lunch? I hear the crab cakes here are delicious."

The agent frowns.

It's not Pierce.

"Who is this?" He asked.

"The good looking guy in the sunglasses, your ten o'clock."

Sitwell looks around but doesn't see him.

"Your other ten o'clock."

Sitwell turns the other way and sees a man- Sam sitting a few feet away from him.

"There you go."

He frowns.

"What do you want?"

"You're gonna go around the corner, to your right." Sam told him. "There's a grey car, two spaces down. You and I are gonna take a ride."

"And why would I do that?" The agent questioned.

"Because that tie looks really expensive, and I'd hate to mess it up."

Sitwell looks down at his tie and sees a small red light from the gun being pointed at him.

Steph throws Sitwell across a rooftop, Natasha follows behind her.

The man groans and Steph took a threatening step forward.

"Tell me about Zola's algorithm." The captain told him.

Jasper grunted.

"Never heard of it."

"What were you doing on the Lemurian Star?"

"I was throwing up, I get seasick."

Glaring, she picks him up by the collar of his shirt and forces him to the edge of the rooftop.

Sitwell just smiles.

"Is this little display meant to insinuate that you're gonna throw me off the roof?" He said. "Because it's really not your style, Rogers."

Steph just shrugged.

"You're right. It's not." She replied before setting him down.

He grins and Steph steps aside, her back turned.

"It's hers." She added.

The agent's grin dissapeard and his eyes widened as he turns and see his fellow SHIELD agent beside her.

Natasha kicks Sitwell off the roof.

He plummets down, screaming.

Nat turns back to her.

"Oh, wait." She said casually as if they're just having a normal chat. "If you're being hesitant with girls, what about that guy from accounting, Lance...?

"Learoy." Steph corrected. "Lip piercing, right?"

Nat nodded.

"Yeah, he's cute."

The woman grimaced.

"Yeah, I'm not ready for that."

Suddenly, Sam, in his Falcon jet-pack suit with wings, flies up holding Sitwell and throws him down back to the roof.

Steph and Natasha walk towards Sitwell and he holds his hand up in fear.

"Zola's algorithm is a program...for choosing Insight's targets!" He answered immediately, not keen on having another flying lesson.

"What targets?" Steph asked him.

"You! A TV anchor in Cairo, the Undersecretary of Defense, a high school valedictorian in Iowa city. Bruce Banner, Stephen Strange, anyone who's a threat to HYDRA! Now, or in the future."

"The Future?" She repeated. "How could it know?"

Sitwell laughs.

"How could it not?" He said. "The 21st century is a digital book. Zola taught HYDRA how to read it."

Steph and Natasha looks at him in confusion.

"Your bank records, medical histories, voting patterns, e-mails, phone calls, your damn SAT scores. Zola's algorithm evaluates people's past to predict their future." The man explained exasperatedly.

"And what then?" Steph pressed on.

Sitwell's face suddenly became pale when he realized what he's doing.

"Oh, my God." He said faintly, horrorstruck. "Pierce is gonna kill me."

The blonde took another menacing step forward.

"What then?!"

"Then the Insight Helicarriers scratch people off the list. A few million at a time." The man replied in a rush and the two exchanged glances.

"Yeah, we're taking him."

"HYDRA doesn't like leaks." Jasper Sitwell said as Sam drives them to Triskelion.

Sam looks at him through the rearview mirror.

"So why don't you try sticking a cork in it." He said.

From her seat, Nat sighed, looking down at the tablet in her hands.

"Insight's launching in sixteen hours." She told them. "We're cutting it a little bit close here."

Steph pursed her lips.

"I know." She said. "We'll use him to bypass the DNA scans and access the Helicarriers directly."

The man stares at her as if she's grown another head.

"What?! Are you crazy? That is a terrible, terrible idea." The man yelled when suddenly, something lands on the car roof.

The car swerves.

Getting control of the wheel, Sitwell's let out a yell when someone pulls him out through the window and throws him into the oncoming traffic, killing him.

The trio's eyes widened.

"Oh my God." Said Steph when that someone who killed Sitwell's starts shooting.

They avoided the hitsl until Steph pulls the break handle, making the person drop down onto the street.

The person gets up and turns to them.

Nat pursed her lips.

It's the Winter Soldier.

Steph's eyes widened.

Suddenly, another car smashes into the trio's car and pushes them along.

The Winter Soldier jumps back onto their car and smashes through the windscreen then pulls out the steering wheel.

"Shit!" Sam yelled.

Natasha starts shooting but the Winter Soldier jumps onto the vehicle behind them and pulls on their car.

As they are being pulled off the road, Steph holds on to the car door.

"Hang on!" She shouted to them then breaks it open.

Holding onto Natasha and Sam, they slide on the car door through the streets.

They immediately jump up to their feet.

The Winter Soldier is joined by HYDRA agents and they start shooting at them.

The trio scatter and run off in different directions with the Winter Soldier shooting at Natasha but she manages to shoot him in his eye goggle mask and run off.

The enhanced assasin goes in pursuit of Natasha as the Hydra agents go after Steph and Sam who both manage to fend them off as they shoot at them.

"Sam!"

"Got it!"

Sam tossed a stray gun at Steph and with the skill of a marksman, shoots the agents on the same spots on their shoulder near the neck, enough to knock them out.

"Heads up, cap."

Sam flies down then tossed her shield as she ran out of magazine.

She caught it.

She then threw it at the men.

She then notices the Winter Soldier in pursuit of Natasha.

"Go, I got this!" Sam told her then trips his wings over the agents then flies off again.

Nodding, she runs after the man.

"I make an LZ, twenty-three hundred block of Virginia Avenue. Rendezvous two minutes. Taking fire above and below expressway. Civilians threatened. Repeat, civilians threatened." The Winter Soldier heard Romanoff said behind the car.

He rolls a bomb towards to where she's hiding. 

As the bomb rolls behind the car, a recording of ex-Russian assasin's voice is being played back on a phone.

"I make an LZ, twenty-three hundred block at Virginia Avenue. Rendezvous two minutes-"

The bomb explodes.

Natasha jumps out of her hiding onto the Winter Soldiers back and tries to kill him, but he throws her off.

Groaning, she immediately jumps up to her feet and starts running off as he goes after her.

"Get out of the way! Stay out of the way!" She shouted to the civilians on her way as she got chased by the Winter Soldier.

Suddenly, someone bumps into her and pushes her to the ground.

A gun shot was heard.

Nat falls and looks around her.

Behind her, Steph stood, blood on her shoulder where she got shot.

As the Winter Soldier comes up to shoot her again, Steph jumps and attacks him.

They fight.

Exchanging fists and kicks, Steph manages to wrap her legs around the Winter Soldier's shoulder then falls back, her body falling limp as she sent him to the ground, affectively catching him off balance.

They landed and the man grabs her wounded shoulder, his metal fingers digging deep into her collarbone and she let out a scream.

She kicks him off and she stumbles up to her feet, clutching her bleeding shoulder.

Panting, she grabs her shield and they fight again.

The Winter Soldier caught her shield and throws it at her but Steph manages to avoid being hit.

After battling out more, Steph got her shield back then tossed it at the assassin's face.

His mask comes off.

His face got obscured by his long dark hair that reaches the top of his broad shoulders.

Slowly, the man looks up.

Steph's eyes widened and she took a step back, staring at those eyes that haunted her in her dreams as she watches him fall over and over.

It couldn't be.

He- he killed her boy.

She became numb.

"Bucky?" She said.

The Winter Soldier looks at her, confused.

"Bucky?" He repeated, his face fixed in a scowl. "Who the hell is Bucky?"

He goes to shoot.

Steph was frozen in her ground when Sam flies in and kicks Bucky aside.

Bucky takes aim again but before he can shoot, Natasha uses the grenade launcher that the assasin dropped earlier and shoots it at him.

It exploded.

The Winter Soldier vanishes in the smoke of the explosion.

Sirens filled the air and the trio turned to see they they are surrounded by HYDRA agents being led by Rumlow.

"Drop the shield, Cap!" The agent barked at the bleeding woman. "On your knees! Get on your knees! Now! Get down! Get down!"

Steph holds her hands up. 

"Get on your knees! Down!" He kicks Steph's leg and Steph kneels down, still staring ahead. "Don't move." 

Rumlow looks at the helicopter flying above them and warns Rollins who's holding the captain at gunpoint.

"Put the gun down. Not here. Not here!"

Rollins lowers his gun.

The HYDRA agents then takes Steph, Sam, and Natasha into custody.

"It was him." Steph said, still in a shock as they are being escorted in a van. "He looked right at me like he didn't even know me."

"How's that even possible?" Said Sam. "It was like seventy years ago."

"Zola." She replied, her chest tightening as her feet walk on their own. "Bucky's whole unit was captured in '44, Zola experimented on him. Whatever he did helped Bucky survive the fall. They must have found him and-"

"None of that's your fault, Steph." Natasha told her as they got into a van and starts moving.

Steph pursed her lips.

"Even when I had nothing." She said quietly. "I had Bucky. I have my brother."

Nat looks away and they fell into silence.

Sam pursed his lips then saw her bleeding shoulder that is slowly starting to heal yet still bleeding.

He turns to the guards.

"We need to get a doctor here." He told them. "We don't put pressure on that wound she's gonna bleed out here in the truck."

Suddenly, one of the guards pulls out an electric rod and neutralizes the other guard and knocks him out.

Sam jumps back in surprise in his seat.

The guard took off his helmet then turns to them.

"Ah. That thing was squeezing my brain." Agent Maria Hill said.

Sam stares at her in confusion before turning to Steph.

"Who's this guy?"

Rumlow's crew stop their vehicles and get out.

"Three holes. Start digging." Rumlow told them.

They go over to the van holding Steph, Sam and Natasha.

They then opened the door.

It was empty save for the guard that is left in there, unconscious and the massive burnt hole on the car floor.

"GSW. She's lost at least a pint." Said Hill as they entered some sort of warehouse where she brought the three and a man- doctor rushes over.

"Maybe two." Sam added.

"Let me take her." The doctor said when Steph pulls away.

"I can do it." She told him.

Nat stares at her.

"Steph-"

"Not now."

"Captain Rogers-"

"I said, I can do it."

She then turns away and heads to the medical table where she dug the bullet out of her closing wound with a pair of tweezers herself.

Sam winced as he watched with Natasha right after they followed the captain into the room.

"She's mad." He said and Nat sighs and walks over her friend who is now covering it with a clean sterile bandage.

"Steph-"

"He killed him." She said silently and Nat pursed her lips.

"He doesn't know what he's doing-"

"He killed him." She repeated. "He killed Howard, he killed-"

"Steph, hey." Nat said soflty. "It isn't him."

The blonde looks up to her, her eyes holding up a well.

"How can I tell him?" She asked quietly. "How can I tell him?"

Nat bit her lip.

"I don't know."

"About damn time." 

The trio turns and saw Nick Fury lying on a bed, alive to the room where Hill lead them right after Steph patched herself up.

The two stared in shock while Steph's eyes hardened.

"You're alive." She said, unsurprised. 

Fury shrugged.

"Lacerated spinal column, cracked sternum, shattered collarbone, perforated liver, and one hell of a headache." He said, counting his injuries off.

"Don't forget your collapsed lung." The doctor pipes up and Fury nodded.

"Oh, let's not forget that." He said before looking back to them. "Otherwise, I'm good."

Nat frowned.

"They cut you open." She told him. "Your heart stopped."

The old director's shrugged again.

"Tetrodotoxin B." He told her. "Slows the pulse to one beat a minute. Banner developed it for stress. Didn't work so great for him, but we found a use for it."

"Why all the secrecy?" Steph asked. "Why not just tell us?"

Hill answers for him.

"Any attempt on the director's life had to look successful."

Fury grins.

"Can't kill you if you're already dead." He said. "Besides, I wasn't sure who to trust."

"Sir, he's...he's unstable. Erratic."

Pierce enters with Rumlow and some other HYDRA agents into a room and goes over the Winter Soldier.

"Mission report." Pierce said.

The soldier looks back, blank and doesn't respond.

"Mission report, now." Pierce moves closer to him and suddenly strikes him hard in the face.

"The woman on the bridge…" The Soldier started. "Who was she?"

"You met her earlier this week on another assignment." The secretary replied.

"I knew her."

Pierce sits in front of him.

"Your work has been a gift to mankind." He told him. "You shaped the century, and I need you to do it one more time. Society is at a tipping point between order and chaos. Tomorrow morning we're gonna give it a push. But, if you don't do your part, I can't do mine, and HYDRA can't give the world the freedom it deserves."

"But I knew her." 

Pierce turns to the scientists.

"Prep him." He told them.

"He's been out of cryo-freeze too long." One of the scientists told him.

"Then wipe him and start over."

He left along with the other agents.

The scientists then strapped the soldier in his chair then place a teeth shield in his mouth as they begin the process of wiping his brain.

The man screams in pain.

Nick Fury stares at a photo of Pierce back in the secret facility where they are currently hiding.

"This man declined the Nobel Peace Prize." He told them. "He said; 'Peace wasn't an achievement, it was a responsibility.'"

He then looks up to them with his eye.

"See, it's stuff like this that gives me trust issues."

"We have to stop the launch." Nat said.

"I don't think the Council's accepting my calls anymore." Fury told her as he reaches over and opens a case containing three chips.

Sam looks down to it.

"What's that?" He asked.

"Once the Helicarriers reach three thousand feet, they'll triangulate with Insight satellites becoming fully weaponized." Hill answered him.

"We need to breach those carriers and replace their targeting blades with our own." Fury added.

"One or two won't cut it." Hill told them. "We need to link all three carriers for this to work, because if even one of those ships remains operational a whole lot of people are gonna die."

"We have to assume everyone aboard those carriers is HYDRA. We need to get pass them, insert the server blades, and maybe, just maybe, we can salvage what's left-"

"We're not salvaging anything." Steph cuts him off and everyone turns to her. 

She looks back at them.

"We're not just taking down the carriers, Nick, we're taking down SHIELD."

"SHIELD had nothing to do with it." Fury told her.

"You gave me this mission." She told him,eyes hard. "This is how it ends. SHIELD's been compromised, you said so yourself. HYDRA grew right under your nose and nobody noticed."

"Why do you think we're meeting in this cave? I noticed."

"And how many paid the price before you did?" She questions him.

The director sighed.

"Look, I didn't know about Barnes." He told her.

"Even if you have, would you have told me?" She asks him. "Or would you have compartmentalized that too? SHIELD, HYDRA, it all goes."

"She's right." Maria said.

Fury looks at Natasha then Sam.

"Don't look at me." Wilson told him. "I do what she does, just slower."

Fury turns back to Steph's burning ones.

He just nodded his head.

"Well... Looks like you're giving the orders now, Captain."

"He's gonna be there, you know?" Sam told her quietly on the bridge.

Steph pursed her lips.

"I know." She replied.

Sam sighed and turns to her.

"Look, whoever he used to be, the guy he is now, I don't think he's the kind you save." He told her honestly. "He's the kind you stop."

"I don't know if I can do that."

Sam shrugs.

"Well, he might not give you a choice." He said. "He doesn't know you."

"He will." She told him. "Leave my brother to me, Wilson. You have you orders, this is my fight."

She then turns away.

"Gear up, it's time." She told him.

"You gonna wear that?" Her fellow soldier asked behind her.

"No." She replied, walking away. "If you're gonna fight a war, you gotta wear a uniform. You have a key to that building?"

"What building?"

Back in the building where Sam used to hold counsel meetings, Steph pulls open one of the vents in the ceiling and out came her neatly folded suit.

"You hid it there?" Sam asked her incredulously.

She ignored him.

"Suit up."

"We are in final launch sequence."

"We are go on guidance."

"All personnel to launch station."

"And how was your flight?" Pierce asked as meets the World Security Council as they arrive at the Triskelion.

"Lovely." A woman dressed in blue- Councilwoman Hawley replied. "The ride from the airport less so."

Alexander Pierce shrugged then smiled. 

"Sadly, SHIELD can't control everything." He said.

"Including Captain America." Councilman Rockwell added, his distaste of the rogue female Captain showing on his face.

Pierce then walks over to one of the guards who hands him a case containing four pins.

"This facility is biometrically controlled." The secretary explained to them, gesturing to the metallic pins. "And these will give you unrestricted access."

The council members each take a pin to wear.

Pierce smiled.

"If you would follow me." He starts walking away and the three followed after him.

"I've been parking there for two months." A com tech told his colleague back at the Project Insight headquarters.

"But it's his spot." His friend told him as they checked on the engines.

"So where's he been?"

The man shrugs.

"I think Afghanistan."

The other man turns to his earpiece.

"Negative, DT-6. The pattern is full." He said before turning back to him. "Well, he could have said something."

His friend just shrugged, agreeing with him when suddenly, they hear a sharp noise through their earpiece.

They flinched.

"Ow!"

"Must be the dish." The SHIELD employee muttered.

"I'll check it out."

"Triskelion command request we clear the area for launch." The man on PA said.

They left.

As the Tech goes and opens the door, he's faced with guns on his face.

There on the other side, stood Captain America in her full glory while Hill and Wilson had their guns aimed at him.

The Captain turns to him.

"Excuse us." The blonde told him and the tech holds his hands up and steps aside as they enter.

"I know the road hasn't exactly been smooth." Alexander Pierce said, addressing the World Security Council members on a room with a glass of champagne raised up in the air. "And some of you would have gladly kicked me out of the car along the way. Finally we're here, and the world should be grateful."

The council members also raised their glasses.

As they start drinking to Pierce's toast, a familiar voice suddenly spoke over the SHIELD microphone that everyone in the building can hear.

"Attention, all SHIELD agents."

Everyone stops and turns up to the speakers, hearing the Captain's voice.

Back in the comm room, Steph stood, leaning over a mic, her long hair loose over her shoulder with her shield strapped in her back.

"This is Steph Rogers." The soldier continued. 

The agents and Rumlow looks up, standing inside one of SHIELD's computer room.

The tech guys stopped typing, listening to her.

"You've heard a lot about me over the last few days, some of you were even ordered to hunt me down." She started. "But I think it's time you know the truth."

The SHIELD agents exchanged glances while Rumlow and his men tensed.

"SHIELD is not what we thought it was, it's been taken over by HYDRA. Alexander Pierce is their leader."

The council turns to the secretary. 

"The STRIKE and Insight crew are HYDRA as well."

Everyone's eyes in the computer room landed at Rumlow and his men.

The listened to the Captain once more.

"I don't know how many more, but I know they're in the building. They could be standing right next to you. They almost have what they want: absolute control." Steph pursed her lips. "They shot Nick Fury and it won't end there. If you launch those Helicarriers today, HYDRA will be able to kill anyone that stands in their way, unless we stop them."

The tech guys back at the insight headquarters exchanged glances.

"I know I'm asking a lot, but the price of freedom is high." The captain told them. "It always has been, and it's a price I'm willing to pay. And if I'm the only one, then so be it. But I'm willing to bet I'm not."

The speaker turns off and Stephanie straightens.

Sam turns to her.

"Did you write that down first, or was it off the top of your head?" He asked.

Tense silence filled the room as the council stared at Pierce who stood there gripping his glass tightly.

"You smug son of a bitch." Rockwell said.

The other Councilman- Singh turns to the two HYDRA agents enter the room, thinking they are SHIELD agents.

"Arrest him." He told them. 

The agent points his gun at Singh.

The councilman took a step back in shock.

In front of them, Pierce shrugs then drinks his champagne as he turns away from them.

"I guess I've got the floor."

Rumlow and his men break into the main control room. 

Rumlow walks over to one of the techs.

"Preempt the launch sequence." He ordered. "Send those ships up now."

The tech hesitates visibly.

Rumlow raised a brow at him. 

"Is there a problem?" He asked.

The boy stuttered.

"I'm…"

The tech shakes his head nervously.

"Is there a problem?" Rumlow repeated.

The tack starts sweating.

"I'm sorry, sir." The boy said then takes a few nervous breaths before replying. "I'm not gonna launch those ships. Captain's orders."

The HYDRA agent points his gun at the tech's head.

The boy flinched.

"Move away from your station."

Agent 13- Sharon Carter walks over to Rumlow and points her gun at him.

"Like he said." She said.

Suddenly all the SHIELD agents draw their weapons and points them at Rumlow.

"Captain's orders."

Rumlow stared at them.

"You picked the wrong side, Agent." He told her.

The woman shrugged.

"Depends on where you're standing." She said and he drops his gun.

But as he did so, he grabs his knife and cuts her arm, leading to the SHIELD agents firing their guns.

Amidst the bullets, Rumlow manages to release the Helicarriers and runs off.

The tech guy appeared from his hiding under his chair.

The SHIELD agents looked around when an alarm blared off.

They turned to the monitors.

The bay doors that are holding the Helicarriers are about to be open.

"Close the bay door!" One other agents shouted. "Close the bay door now! Close the bay door!" 

The tech guys immediately went back totheir positions and starts type when the other HYDRA agents suddenly enters and startsshooting and killing the crew and techs.

The SHIELD agents fights back.

At the headquarters Hill watches on the monitor as the Helicarriers are being initiated.

"They're initiating launch." She through the comms.

Steph and Sam made their way to the Helicarriers.

Sam turns to her as they ran.

"Hey, Cap." He said. "How do we know the good guys from the bad guys?"

"If they're shooting at you, they're bad." She replied.

Sam nodded.

Activating his wings in his Falcon suit, he flies off and Steph heads down. 

The HYDRA agents starting shooting at them.

Sam flies around, avoiding to get shot.

"Hey, Cap, I found those bad guys you were talking about." He said in his comms.

"You okay?" She asked as she defends herself with her shield.

"I'm not dead yet." He replied, flying off as the HYDRA agents continue to shoot at him

Pierce watches from the window the commotion caused by Captain America and Flacon while trying to stop the Helicarriers launching.

He turns to Singh.

"Let me ask you a question." He said, pouring him a drink. "What if Pakistan marched into Mumbai tomorrow, and you knew that they were gonna drag your daughters into a soccer stadium for execution?"

He hands the councilman a glass of champagne.

"And you could just stop it with a flick of the switch. Wouldn't you? Wouldn't you all?"

"Not if it was your switch." The man sneered then tosses the glass aside.

Pierce just drinks his, unbothered.

One of the HYDRA agents then hands Pierce his gun and he points it at Singh.

Suddenly, Hawley moves and kicks Singh away then takes down the other HYDRA agents in the room before taking the gun and pointing it at Pierce.

Pierce stared at the old woman when suddenly, she reaches something under her chin then pulls it, revealing Natasha underneath the mask.

She smirks up at him.

"I'm sorry." She said. "Did I step on your moment?"

"Satellites in range at three thousand feet." A weapons tech to the Charlie Helicarrier said.

Hill reaches for her comm, having heard it from a bug.

"Falcon, status?" She said.

On the other side of the frequency, Sam flies around, taking down HYDRA agents after him.

"Engaging." He replied.

He manages to fly down to the Hellicarrier bay, taking down the HYDRA jets chasing him.

"Alright, Cap, I'm in." He said just as another HYDRA jets heads his way and starts shooting at him. "Shit!"

Sam manages to fly off and avoid getting hit.

Meanwhile, Steph is fighting off the HYDRA agents as she tries to get inside the Helicarrier.

"Eight minutes, Cap." Hill told her.

The blonde grunted.

"Working on it." She replied, fending the agents off.

Rockwell turns to Natasha who is on the computer.

"What are you doing?" The councilman asked.

"She's disabling security protocols and dumping all the secrets onto the Internet." Pierce replied from the corner where he's currently at gunpoint.

"Including HYDRA's." Said Nat.

"And SHIELD's." Pierce added before turning to her. "If you do this, non of your past is gonna remain hidden."

Natasha continues typing into the computer.

"Are you sure you're ready for the world to see you as you really are?" The secretary taunted.

She shot him a smirk.

"Are you?" She asked.

"Alpha locked." Steph said in the control room on one of the carriers, planting the chip. 

Hill reaches for her comm again.

"Falcon, where are you now?" She asked.

"I had to take a detour!" The flying soldier replied, flying towards one of the Helicarriers when heat-seeking missiles are shot at him by HYDRA.

Avoiding it, he flies back towards the Helicarrier and manages to get the missiles that were aimed at him to hit the Helicarrier giving him entrance. 

"Oh, yeah!" He cheered then flies into the Helicarrier.

He plants the chip on the control center. 

"I'm in." He said. "Bravo locked."

He flies out of the carrier.

"Two down, one to go." Said Hill.

"All SHIELD pilots, scramble." A SHIELD pilot said. "We're the only air support Captain Rogers has got."

Suddenly, the Winter Soldier appears and starts firing at the SHIELD pilots and agents killing, them all after which he gets into one of the jets and flies off.

"Disabling the encryption is an executive order." Pierce told Natasha as she tries to hack into the files. "It takes two Alpha Level members."

Nat looks at him.

"Don't worry." She told him. "Company's coming."

Just then a helicopter appears outside and lands.

Fury then steps out to enter the building to Pierce's surprise.

"Did you get my flowers?" The secretary asked.

Fury looks at him coldly.

"I'm glad you're here, Nick." Pierce told him.

"Really?" The director asked sarcastically. "Cause I thought you had me killed."

Pierce just shrugged.

"You know how the game works." He told him.

"So why make me head of SHIELD?" Fury frowns.

"Cause you were the best and the most ruthless person I ever met."

"I did what I did to protect people."

"Our enemies are your enemies, Nick." Pierce told him. "Disorder, war. It's just a matter of time before a dirty bomb goes off in Moscow, or an EMP fries Chicago. Diplomacy? Holding action, a band-aid. And you know where I learned that; Bogota. You didn't ask, you just did what had to be done. I can bring order to the lives of seven billion people by sacrificing twenty million. It's the next step, Nick, if you have the courage to take it."

Nick Fury just shook his head.

"No, I have the courage not to." He said then drags him to the retinal scanner with Natasha pointing her gun at him.

"Retinal scanner active." The computer AI said, activating the scanner.

Pierce laughed.

"You don't you think we wiped your clearance from the system?" He asked him.

"I know you erased my password." Fury told him, keeping a firm grip on his collar. "Probably deleted my retinal scan, but if you want to stay ahead of me, Mr. Secretary…"

Fury removes his eyepatch to reveal his scarred dead eye.

Looking down at him, he smirked.

"You need to keep both eyes open." He said then the retinal scanner scanned both of their eyes with Fury using his dead eye.

"Level confirmed. Encryption code accepted. Safeguards removed."

"Charlie Carrier's forty-five degrees off the port bow." Said Hill back in the headquarters when she notices two HYDRA agents breaking into the headquarters.

She shoots and kills them as they enter.

"Six minutes." She added. 

Steph is trying to get away from the HYDRA agents shooting at her on the first Helicarrier.

"Hey, Sam, I'm gonna need a ride." She told him through her comms.

She heard HYDRA jets getting shot down on air and assumes that it's his doing.

"Roger." Said Sam, flying down. "Let me know when you're ready."

Steph just manages to jump off the edge as a HYDRA agent shoots a missile at her.

"I just did!" She shouted. 

Sam flies in just in time to catch Steph.

Sam them flies himself and her onto the last Helicarrier.

"You know, you're a lot heavier than you look." He told her.

"I had a big breakfast." She replied.

On air, Jets are still getting shot down.

She gave him a confused look.

"I thought you're the one who's shooting them down." She told him.

Sam raised a brow at her.

"Yeah, no." He replied. "They've stopped chasing me a long time ago, I'm taking down those on foot."

"Then who's shooting down the jets then?"

Suddenly, the Winter Soldier appears behind them and pushes Steph off the edge, catching her offguard.

Sam's eyes widened.

"Steph!" He shouted, about to fly off to help her when the assassin grabs one of his wings and throws him back.

Sam starts shooting at him and as he goes to fly off but the soldier uses his weapon to rip off one of his wings and kicks him off the Helicarrier.

Sam manages to get his parachute out and lands on the roof of the Triskelion.

A voice broke into Natasha's earpiece.

Nat looks up alarmed at the sudden static noise she heard.

"Agent Romanoff, miss me?"

She relaxes and smiles then shook her head.

"Stark."

Steph falls off the ledge.

Hair flying around her face, she reaches out helplessly as she falls when a familiar sound of thrusters reaches her ear.

A flash of red and gold and a pair of strong metal encased arms catches her.

"Hey Cap, nice to see you drop in."

Eyes wide, Steph turns her head and saw Tony's golden faceplate.

"Tony!" She exclaimed in surprised. "What are you doing here?"

"Crashing a party." He replied casually. "Got chased out of my house by HYDRA agents, just returning them the favor of chasing them out of here and see how much they'll like it."

A HYDRA jet appears behind them.

"Yep, buckle up, Cap-sicle. These guys aren't friendly."

He then flies them away, shooting into the air in a fast speed while Steph throws her arms up around him as he carries her bridal style while the jet chased after them.

The pilot of the jet starts firing at them.

"Staaark!" She screams as he suddenly made a sharp dive towards the ground, her grip tightening as her hair flies everywhere.

"Hold on."

The jet dives also.

They were chased with raining bullets.

Tony swerves, avoiding it before changing course and shooting upwards.

The jet loose control and hits the ground.

It explodes.

"Oh God!" Steph said, burrowing her face on the armor's neck and closing her eyes tightly as Stark flies them back up to the carrier.

"Cap? Cap, come in. Are you okay?" A voice from her ear said frantically.

Sam.

She reaches for her comm just as Tony placed her steadily back to her feet.

She almost stumbled with how weak her knees had become because of the intense flight she had just experienced.

"Yeah, I'm here." She replied shakily before looking up to Stark who lifts his faceplate up, showing his face. "I'm still on the Helicarrier. Where are you?"

From the ground, Sam looks up to the still flying carriers.

"I'm grounded." He told her. "The suit's down. Sorry, Cap."

"Don't worry, I got it." She told him before grabbing her shield from her back.

Tony raised a brow at her.

"Who's the new guy?" He asked.

"Sam Wilson." She replied, still a bit shaky from the flight. "He's a friend."

"Yeah, a friend." He said dryly. 

She just shook her head at him.

"Never, ever, ever fly like that with me on board ever again." She told him.

Tony just shrugged his armored shoulders.

"Not my fault that you don't like flying much." He told her. "It's just like that tower ride back in the amusement park, just more...intense."

She shot him a look.

"It's nothing like the ride back in the park."

"It is, remember last year?" He said before shaking his head. "Of course you do, you puked all over me, one of your priced moments."

"I would gladly puke at you right now but I think I swallowed it."

The billionaire scrunched his face.

"Yeah, no need to hear that." He told her. "You know, we should go to Venice after this. Have a real vacation and get some quality time for ourselves."

The still daze captain just nodded.

"Yeah, we definitely should." She said and he stares at her.

"Did you just agree with me?" 

"Yeah, sound's great." She told him before straightening up. "I totally need a vacation after this."

"I thought you don't like Venice?"

"Anywhere's better than here."

"Cap, four minutes." Maria told her.

"Yeah, got it." She said to her earpiece before turning back to him.

"Can't you hack into the carrier's systems?" She asked him.

"I can." He replied, voice slightly dripping with sarcasm. "Been working on it since yesterday, still has eighteen hours left. Think you can wait?"

She ignored his tone.

"Go and provide air support." She told him, strapping her magnetic straps tightly to her arm. "Be careful. I'll take it from here."

"And if you fall?" He asked.

She turns to him and shot him a smile.

"I know you'll catch me."

His faceplate shuts and he turns away when she called him again.

"Tony."

He turns back.

She looks back at him for a moment, seemingly wanting to tell him something but she just smiled.

"I'm happy to see you here." She told him.

Tony stares at her.

"Likewise, cap."

And he flies off.

The Winter Soldier watches them silently from above the grate.

As everyone at Triskelion is rushing around, trying to evacuate the building, Rumlow is fighting and killing some SHIELD agents.

"All SHIELD agents regroup at Rally Point Delta-" A female SHIELD agent was saying when Rumlow shot her and another three agents dead.

"Sir, Council's been breached." His fellow HYDRA agent said through their comms.

"Repeat, dispatch." He said.

"Black Widow's up there."

"Headed up!"

"Iron Man's on air."

Rumlow gripped his gun.

"Shoot him down."

Hill notices Rumlow on the monitor

"Falcon?"

"Yeah?"

"Rumlow's headed for the Council."

"I'm on it."

Back the Helicarrier, Steph approaches the control center.

She reaches for her comm.

"I'm in." She said when she heard incoming footsteps and looks up.

The Winter Soldier stares back at her, standing in between her and the database.

She pursed her lips.

"People are gonna die, Buck." She told him. "I can't let that happen."

The soldier stares back at her coldly. 

"Please, don't make me do this."

The man just stared.

Seeing that the man won't back down, Steph throws her shield at him and they start battling each other.

Fighting him off, she manages to bring up the targeting blade system but then the assassin attacks and the chip falls from her hand.

"Done." Said Nat, looking down at her mobile device before looking back to the agitated secretary. "And it's trending." 

Pierce glared at her.

Thumb hovering above a hidden button, he pushed it.

The pins he gave the council members burns deeply into their sternum.

Natasha and Fury points their guns at Pierce.

The man smirks up to the redhead agent.

"Unless you want two inch hole in your sternum, I'd put that gun down." He told her.

Natasha doesn't back down.

"That was armed the moment you pinned it on."

Exchanging glances, Fury and Natasha reluctantly lowered their weapons.

The soldier stabs Steph in the shoulder with his knife and then grabs the fallen chip.

Groaning, Steph pulls the knife out and jumps back to her feet.

She ran and wraps an arm around his throat then throws him down, armlocking him.

"Drop it! Drop it!" She shouted as he continues to hold on the chip.

He didn't let go.

Gritting her teeth, she breaks his arm and holds onto his neck, cutting off his air supply.

The soldier- her brother struggles against her hold but she helds on firmly.

He moves around violently, trying to knock her off of him before slightly slowing down until he falls entirely limp on her arms, passing out.

The chip fell off his hand.

Pushing him off of her, she jumps back to her feet and grabs it before rushing off.

"I'm on forty-one, headed towards the south-west stairwell." Rumlow said as he walked on a hallway when Sam suddenly appears and attacks him. 

Rumlow manages to knock Sam down.

He pointed his gun at him.

"This is gonna hurt." The agent told him, his finger hovering on the trigger. "There are no prisoners with HYDRA, just order. And order only comes through pain. You ready for yours?"

Sam just groans.

"Man, shut the hell up."

A crash and Rumlow was knocked off the frame.

Blinking, he looks up.

Turning his head, he sees Iron Man standing there by the glass shards, his metal covered shoulders heaving.

His thrusters then starts to emit sparks as a highly damaged and falling stray jet appears behind him.

Not looking back, the metal encased man aimed his repulsor behind him and fires.

It hits the target.

The very last jet exploded.

"That's what you get for watering my rockets." The billionaire murmured darkly before turning to Sam who was staring up at him from the ground. "I take it, you're the new guy?"

The soldier nodded dumbfoundedly.

"Yeah." He replied.

The man's faceplate shoots up.

"Well, two flightless birds then." He said. "Get up and secure this floor, there are HYDRA agents running around here, think you can handle them?"

Sam painfully gets up to his feet.

"Of course." He grunted. "I'm Sam by the way."

"Tony." The man replied swiftly when Rumlow emits a groan and they turned to him.

"You go." Sam told him. "I got a score to settle with this son of a bitch."

More HYDRA agents appeared on the hallway and Tony fires his repulsors at them.

They all got knocked out.

"Well, the two of you enjoy then." Tony said, snapping his faceplate shut again. "I'll go help Romanoff."

"Yeah, go ahead."

A piece of silver plate from the frame of the ceiling suddenly fell in front of them.

Tony stares at it.

"Told them they'll have their asses handed in a platter." He said absentmindedly before turning and jumping off the broken window, his thrusters wavering and shutting off just as he hits the ground, leaving Sam alone with the leader of the STRIKE team.

He looks down at Rumlow who's blinking confusedly up at him.

"Rise and shine, sleeping beauty." He glowered. "You and I aren't finish yet."

A beat and Rumlow attacks him.

They fight again.

"Lieutenant, how much longer?" Alexander Pierce ask on his radio.

The man stationed at the carrier Charlie's system replied back to him from the control room.

"Sixty-five seconds to satellite link." The man replied. "Targeting grid engaged. Lowering weapons array now."

"One minute." Maria Hill said throught the comms as Steph desperately tries to get back up to the targeting system when the Winter Soldier becomes conscious and shoots at her left thigh and right shoulder, the high calibrated gun's bullets piercing through the thin layer of metal armor Tony has embedded on the fibers of her suit.

Steph groans as burning pain seared through her body but forces herself to climb up.

"Thirty seconds, Cap!"

"Stand by." She grunted as she gets the chip out. "Charlie-"

Another gunshot and pain erupted on her abdomen.

She falls.

"We've reached three thousand feet." A Charlie Weapons Tech said back in the control room. "Sat link coming online now."

"Deploy algorithm."

"Algorithm deployed."

Pierce's voice came out of the radio.

"We are go to targets."

Hill watches as the weapons are being targeted at Washington, the White house, the Pentagon, Avengers Tower, and their current location, aiming to kill over 700,00 people.

"Target saturation reached. All targets assigned."

"Fire when ready."

"Firing in, three, two, one-"

The last chip got activated by Stephanie as she crawls up to the control center.

"Charlie locked."

The chip in the Helicarrier's targeting blade overrides the system and locks it down.

The targets goes offline.

"Where are the targets?" A weapons tech asked. "Where are the targets?"

Noises of groans and a loud crash was heard.

The lieutenant turns his head and sees Iron Man on the entrance.

"Hey."

The man gets knocked off.

"Okay, Cap, get out of there." Hill said as she gets the Helicarriers weapon targets to open fire upon each other.

Steph gasped painfully on the line.

"Fire now." She said 

The agent stills.

"But, Steph-"

"Do it! Do it now!" The captain shouted angrily. "That's an order!"

Reluctantly Hill makes the Helicarriers open fire on each other.

Pierce watches the Helicarriers as they destroy each other.

"What a waste." He muttered.

"Are you still on the fence about Rogers' chances?" Natasha said beside him, hostaged.

The secretary turns to her.

"Time to go, Councilwoman." He spatted. "This way, come on. You're gonna fly me out of here."

As Pierce starts to leave with her, Fury speaks up.

"You know, there was a time I would have taken a bullet for you." He told him.

Alexander Pierce turns to him. 

"You already did.", He said. "You will again when it's useful." 

Just then Natasha activates a small disc that emits an electric shock through her whole body and disables the pin, this gives Fury a chance to shoot Pierce.

He shot him twice.

The secretary fell, bleeding.

Fury then walks over to the agent who is lying unconscious on the floor.

He shakes her.

"Romanoff!" He barks. "Natasha! Natasha, come on!"

Natasha opens her eyes.

"Ow." She said. "Those really do sting."

"They sure do."

Turning, they saw Stark at the entrance way.

Tony turns to Fury.

"Sup eyepatch." He said. "I see you're not dead."

"Stark." Said Fury. "What are you doing here?"

Tony shrugs.

"Kicking ass." He replied before turning away. "Let's go, place is about to destroy itself up."

"You think you won?" A gruff voice said.

They all turned their heads to Pierce who isstill bleeding on the ground and looking up to them in distaste.

Fury gets up to his feet along with Natasha.

He glowered at him.

"No, this is just the beginning." He told the secretary. "Your men sure as hell make sure they're hidden well on their tiny little holes because those motherfuckers don't know what's coming for them."

Pierce laughed despite of the threat, blood dripping from his lips.

"You're the one who doesn't know what's coming for you." Pierce told him. "You lose. HYDRA will rise from the ashes. Cut off one head, two more shall take its place."

As the Helicarriers continue to destroy each other, Pierce then lies on the floor as the trio watches him.

"Hail HYDRA." He said on his last breath.

They stared at him as he stops moving, the signs of life leaving his eyes.

"His a dedicated man, I give him that." Said Tony, breaking the silence.

The two turned their heads gave him a look.

Just then one Helicarrier crashes into a dam beneath the Triskelion.

"Yep, we definitely need to leave right now."

Inside the third Helicarrier, Steph- bloody and broken walks over and helped the Winter Soldier out from being trapped under some fallen rubble.

She heaves it up and the soldier was released.

She turns to him as the soldier looks up to her.

"You know me." She told him.

The man lashes out at her in anger.

"No, I don't!" He shouted as he throws punches at her.

She took it without hesitation.

"Bucky, you've known me your whole life." She continued.

The soldier hits her but Steph chooses not to fight back.

"Your name is James Buchanan Barnes."

He hits her again.

"Shut up!" He yelled.

Steph steps back and drops her shield out of the Helicarrier, she raised her hands up in surrender as she looks at him with a sorrowful expression.

"I'm not gonna fight you." She told him softly. "You're my brother."

The man tackles her to the ground.

"You're my mission!" He yells as he mercilessly punches Steph repeatedly across the face. "You're my mission!"

Steph turns her her head at him, bruised and beated.

"Then finish it." She said and the soldier hesitates, holding his fist up.

She gave him a broken and pained smile.

"I forgive you." She told him, her voice coming out as a whisp whisper. "Cause I'm with you to the end of the line."

The man stares at her, eyes showing recognition.

She smiles.

In that moment, James Buchanan Barnes, her best friend- her brother looks back at her.

Just then, the bottom of the Helicarrier falls.

The glass beneath her gives in and she falls, down into the river, the world dissolving around her.

Sam and Rumlow are still fighting each other.

"You're out of your depth, kid." Rumlow told him as they fight when suddenly, the first Helicarrier crashes into the Triskelion, catching Rumlow in the destruction- or more so the other side of the building where he managed to run just in time to save himself.

Sam stares at the debris.

"Huh." He said to himself before turning and sprinting the other away, running away as the building starts to collapse.

He saw a chopper by the window.

He reaches for his comms.

"Please, tell me you got that chopper in the air." He said as he runs.

Nat starts and reaches for her own comm.

"Sam, where are you?" She asked.

From the pilot seat, Tony turns his head to her.

"Is that the Sam guy?" He said. "He's in the-"

"-41st floor, north-west corner!" Sam frantically yells as floor beneath him starts to break.

Tony turns the chopper around.

Nat reaches to her earpiece again.

"We're on it, stay where you are." 

Sam desperately tries to get away from the destruction the Helicarrier is causing to the building.

"Not an option!" He yelled.

As the building is being destroyed, Sam then jumps out of the window as Tony flies their chopper barely in time to catch him.

Sam panted on his seat as he straps himself in, both Fury and Natasha staring at him.

He turns to the pilot.

"41st floor!" He shouted indignantly. "41st!"

Tony huffed. 

"It's not like they put the floor numbers on the outside of the building!" The billionaire retorted.

Shaking her head at the two men's raving, she reaches for her comm once more.

"Hill, where's Steph?" She said and the two quietens. "You got a location on Rogers?"

From the miraculously untouched control room on the basement, Hill pursed her lips.

"She's on Charlie."

Nat stilled before turning back to the carriers, namely the third one.

"What is it? Where is she?" Sam asked.

"On Charlie." She replied.

Sam stared at her incredulously before moving beside her and also looking back.

"You're kidding." He muttered.

"What? What is it?" Tony asked, craning his neck around. "Where is she?"

He saw what they're looking at.

He stared at them.

"You're kidding me, right?" He said.

Nat shook her head then turns her head back to him urgently.

"Turn us around."

Grumbling under his breath, Tony pulls on the controls and turns the chopper around once more.

"Dammit, Rogers."

A metal hand reaches up to her and pulls her back to the surface.

Up the muddy banks, the person stares at her for a long moment before turning on his back and walking away, disappearing behind the trees.

Footsteps neared the unconscious captain.

The newcomer spoke through his radio, badly bruised and beaten.

"Sir." The man said, wincing as pain erupted to his own bleeding body. "I found the captain."

A man replied to him from the other line.

"Bring her up."

The man nodded.

"Yes sir."

The man lowers his radio and turns back to the blonde woman, seemingly sleeping peacefully despite of the ugly bruises littered on her face.

The man grins.

"Sup cap."

Fury, Hill, Nat, Sam and Tony all gathered around a room, the remaining SHIELD personnels running around outside along with some medical team tending to the injured ones.

Tony pursed his lips as he speaks to his AI and asked the same question once more.

"Jarvis, where's Cap's location?" He asked quietly.

"Unable to locate location." Jarvis replied for almost the hundred time. "The tracker on Captain Rogers' suit was disabled, sir."

He turns away from the holographic table full of intel in front of him and swore.

The others watched him silently.

A SHIELD agent entered the room.

He turns to Fury.

"Sir." The agent said. "The search team still hasn't found her."

Fury pursed his lips, unable to get out of there, having only a few agents know about his sudden resurrection.

"Keep on searching." He told him. "And nobody stops until you found Cap's body."

The agent nodded an left the room while Nat stares at him.

"You really believe she's dead." She said and Fury turns his eye to her.

"There's no way she could've survive that fall, agent Romanoff." The director told her. "Even if she did, she wouldn't be able to breathe. The carrier fell on the river, the least we can do is recover her body."

"Bullshit."

Everyone looks up and turns to the fuming billionaire in front of them.

He glares at Fury.

"She survived the crash back in 1945." Stark told him.

Fury looks back at him stoically.

"Only because there's ice to preserve her body, Stark." Nick told him. "But here, there's not. You know the science. She may be able to hold her breath longer than anyone but I doubt even a super soldier can hold his breath longer after twenty-four hours."

"But what if we're looking in the wrong place?" Sam pipes up, also looking at Fury and he turns to him. "What if she's not there at all? What if she managed to escape?"

"Impossible." Said Hill and they turned to her.

The agent has been quiet for hours that they almost forgot she's in the room with them.

She's leaning against a wall with her arms crossed in front of her.

She pursed her lips.

"Cap seems highly injured when she gave me the order." She added quietly before looking up to them. "She's enhanced, not invincible."

Nat looks away.

"Then why did you fired if you know that she's there?" She asked, her eyes hardening.

"If agent Hill didn't then thousands might have died." Fury answered for her. "Captain Rogers did the right thing, agent Romanoff, and I must ask you to accept it."

"Accept what, Fury?" Tony barks and the director turns back to him. "Accept that she's dead? You still haven't found a body-"

"But she's good as one." Fury cuts him off, not bothering to sugar coat anything. "There's no heat signatures around the area so she's either floated somewhere or she's stuck inside the carrier." 

Sam looks away at the gruesome image that immediately comes inside his head.

Both Nat and Tony's eyes hardened as they stared back at the director with defiance.

Fury sighs tiredly at them.

"It was her order to fire." He told them. "Agent Hill told her to go but she didn't, do you know why?"

Nat looks away while Sam pursed his lips.

"Because of her brother." Sam said quietly and Tony turns to him, confused.

"Brother?"

"The Winter Soldier." Said Nat. "He's her brother, Sgt. Barnes. He survived."

The man stares at her.

"No." He said, shaking his head slightly. "It can't be him. That's impossible-"

"No, not impossible." Nat told him, looking at him straight in the eye. "Cap told me something about her mission back in fourty-four when American soldiers are hostaged. She thinks one of HYDRA's scientists; Dr. Arnim Zola had experimented on him that's why he survived the fall in fourty-five."

"Cut the crap." Said Tony before turning back to Hill. "You shouldn't have fired."

"Do you think Rogers will agree with you?" Asked Fury, his eye scanning him and Tony turns back to him.

"Well she's not here, isn't she?" He retorted, his hands moving around wildly as he speaks. "That's because she's somewhere we didn't know because of the damn mission you gave her."

He then turns to Nat and pointed a finger at her.

"If you have not only asked for her help then she might as well be still safe!"

Nat glared back at him coldly.

"Watch where you're pointing your finger if I were you, Stark." She told him. "I never asked fo her help."

"Well Hill sure as hell have said that you're the one who suggested it so that Director Pirate over here gave her the mission!" He shouted.

Nat frowns then turns to Hill.

"I never told Fury that." She said, her eyes narrowing.

Hill avoided her gaze.

Nat then turns to Fury.

"Nick." She said and the man pursed his lips.

Tense silence fell on the room as three pairs of eyes landed on the two.

It was broken by the genius himself.

"Oh, I see what's going on here." Tony said, arms crossed as he eyed the director. "You planned this from the very start."

"This is not how I predicted this mission to end, Stark." Fury told him and the man snorted before he can even continue.

"When has your plans ever went as planned?" Tony scoffed.

Fury's eye hardened.

"I know from the very start that something's wrong with SHIELD, Stark." He said. "And I don't know who to trust. Captain Rogers proved herself worthy of my trust that's why I gave her this mission as discrete as possible, hoping that she gets the message and she did and accepted it wholeheartedly. She took the matter in her own hands and that's why we're here."

"Are you saying this is all her fault?" Tony asks while Natasha glared beside him.

"No, what I'm saying is allow Rogers the dignity of her choice." Fury told them, looking back at them tiredly. "She damn well must have thought all of this were worth it."

The duo's eyes hardened even more.

"Well clearly she's wrong." Nat said when the door opens and another agent enters.

Sharon.

"Agent Carter." Said Fury, turning to her.

"Carter?"

"The old director's niece." Nat replied to Stark.

His eyes narrowed.

"She's the one back at Cap's apartment." He said, remembering her face the very first time he and Bruce step foot on the old building.

Also, he faintly remembers that her name is Kate.

Looks like SHIELD has a lot of explaining to do other than orchestrating a mission just to get Captain America involved.

"I ordered her to watch after cap." Said Fury before turning back to the young blonde. "You got something, agent?"

"Sir." Sharon said, one of her arm wrapped tightly with a clean bandage where Rumlow cut her. "We got some Intel about Captain Rogers."

She got everyone's attention.

"Elaborate."

"Rumlow." She started. "He and some of his men's body aren't found."

"That's impossible." Said Sam, frowning slightly. "I saw him got crushed and as for his henchmen."

He then shrugged.

"I don't know what happened to them." He finishes.

The agent gave him a look before turning back to Fury.

"The search team has found something by the river bank not far from tbe carrier." She told him. "Footprints and a spot where Captain Rogers must've been dragged by the water. We run some tests on the footprints and it's been proved that it belongs to one of the STRIKE team."

"Son of a bitch." Muttered Fury then Sharon takes out a device and showed it to them.

"That's not all." She said. "We also got this from one of our radios. Listen."

She then plays it.

Static voices came out of it.

"Sir, I found the captain." A pained voice said.

Then another voice appeared and Sam stilled.

"Bring her up."

Rumlow.

He pursed his lips. 

He listened once more.

"Yes sir."

It ends.

They stared at it.

"Well I be damned." Said Fury, breaking the silence, looking up to Sam. "We are looking at the wrong place."

"Cap's alive." Said Nat, looking up with hope in her eyes.

"She is." Said Tony.

"That's not all." Said Hill and they turned to her.

She pursed her lips.

"HYDRA got her." She said, looking at them straight in the eyes.

Then it all fell to them at once like a bomb.

"Cap's been compromised."


	9. 08

Chapter 8

Bride of HYDRA

"Do you solemnly swear to tell the truth the whole truth and nothing but the truth?"

"I do." Natasha said stiffly in front of a subcommittee hearing.

They all took their seats and the Committee General turns to her.

"Why haven't we yet heard from Captain Rogers?" The General asked.

The Russian pursed her lips.

"I don't know what there is left for her to say." She answered "I think the wreck in the middle of the Potomac made her point fairly eloquently."

"Well, she could explain how this country's expected to maintain its national security now that she and you have laid waste to our intelligence apparatus."

"HYDRA was selling you lies, not intelligence." She told him.

"Many of which you seem to have had a personal hand in telling."

"Agent." Scudder said. "You should know that there are some on this committee who feel, given your service record, both for this country and against it, that you belong in a penitentiary, not mouthing off on Capitol Hill."

"You're not gonna put me in a prison." The redhead said confidently. "You're not gonna put any of us in a prison. You know why?"

"Do enlighten us."

"Because you need us." The agent said simply. 

Everyone in the Committee frowned but she continued before anyone can say anything.

"Yes, the world is a vulnerable place, and yes, we helped make it that way." She told them. "But we're also the ones best qualified to defend it. So if you want to arrest me, arrest me. You'll know where to find me."

She then stood up and left.

"So, you've been data-mining HYDRA's files." Tony said as he stood in front of grave with Fury and Sam, dressed in his casual clothes with a black leather jacket worn round his shoulders with heavily tinted glasses over his eyes, hands pocketed to his jeans as his Italian designer shoes step on the muddy grass.

"I'm heading to Europe tonight." Said Fury, staring at his own grave in front of him. "A lot of rats didn't go down with the ship."

Tony pursed his lips as he stared down at the gravestone which bears an epitaph.

'The path of the righteous man. Ezekiel 25:17'

"Did you found anything about where they could be possibly hiding cap?" Asked Sam beside him.

Fury pressed his lips firmly against each other, looking entirely weird on a hoody and sunglasses instead of the eyepatch he usually wears which he has burned along with the trace of his existence, including his passports and his hiding place.

"There's a lot of intel of where she could be." He told them. "A lot of possibilities."

"And we're going to try each one of them." Said Tony, still staring at the verse. 

Sam just shrugs.

"I'm more of a soldier than a spy." He said. "But I'll help find her. You don't turn your back on a fellow soldier."

"You don't turn your back on a friend." A voice said and Nat along with Hill arrives.

The men turned to them.

"How's the hearing?" Asked Sam.

Nat shrugs, also looking down at the gravestone.

"Alright." She replied. "'Told them to kiss my ass."

"Sounds like you." 

"She did." Said Hill, standing beside her. "So, you're all going to look for cap."

"We are." Replied Nat.

"And what will you be doing?" Asked Tony. "You going with Fury?"

"No." The former agent replied. "I'm actually going to look for a job for the time being."

Tony just shrugs his shoulders.

"You can apply to my company." He told her. "Friday will definitely appreciate another pair of hands."

"You made your friend the CEO again, Stark?" Ask Fury.

"No." The billionaire replied. "She's my PA, currently I'm CEO until cap returns- if she would like the position back that is. I'm going to have someone head the tower back in Manhattan, Fri's in charge of the plant back in California."

Hill just nodded.

"I accept." She said. "I'll have my papers and resume ready, we definitely need all the help we could get."

"Well, lucky for us." Said Nat as they heard a car pull nearby. "We have recruits."

The car doors open and two men stepped out.

The newcomers walked over them.

"Sup, Stark?"

Tony merely nodded his head.

"Hey, Legolas."

The archer grins before looking down at the gravestone with them while the doctor beside him- Bruce Banner cleared his throat.

"So, SHIELD's no more?" He said.

Fury nodded.

"Yes." He replied. "As for the Avengers, that depends to Stark."

They turned to him.

"The hell with it." The billionaire said. "I didn't made the new headquarters for nothing."

"So we're assembling again." Clint said. "Too bad Thor's not here."

"He's unreachable." Nat told him. "But right now, we need to find cap."

The two just nodded.

"Read it from the message you sent me." Barton told her, sighing before pocketing his hands. "So, the public doesn't know?"

"No." His friend replied. "They don't."

"If they did, the government will move." Sam said. "And once they found her before us, they'll make her their property since SHIELD's no more to supervise her."

Clint turns to him.

"Oh, we have a newbie." He said. "What's your name?"

"Sam Wilson." Sam replied. "Also known as the Falcon-"

"He's Cap's friend." Said Tony, cutting him off and joining himself to the conversation.

"Oh?" Said Clint. "So you're the one with wings. I'm Hawkeye, looks like there's a new bird in the group then."

"Please don't fight over bread crumbs." Nat muttered. 

"Birdbrains." Tony murmured before turning to Banner. "How you doing, Doctor?"

Bruce reaches up a hand and pushes his glasses up to the bridge of his nose.

"Alright." He replied before looking at him with a sorrowful gaze. "So, cap?"

Nat and Tony turns away.

"We still haven't got a new intel about her other than HYDRA have her and is possibly experimenting on her right now." Nat replied and he winced.

"Sick bastards." Clint muttered before turning up and looking at them. "But you got a lead?"

"Rumlow." Hill replied. "He's got her."

"We'll get her back." The archer said. "We're the Avengers, what can't we do?"

Bruce pursed his lips.

"Contact Thor?" 

They looked away.

"Yeah, we can't contact him." Said Clint. "He's billions of light-years away."

"If we can then there's a possibility that we can find cap faster." Said Nat. "He's got a friend that can see everything, right? What's his name? Harold..?"

"Heimdall." Bruce and Tony said in sync.

They all turned to the two scientist.

The two stared back.

Bruce shrugs.

"Norse mythology." He said. "I read about it, seems interesting."

Tony just shook his head.

"Still." He said. "I still don't believe in their magic."

"So do I." Added Banner and they just shook their heads.

"He's here last year." Added Nat. "Do you heard about the celestial happenings back in Hong Kong?"

"You mean the convergence?" Said Bruce before nodding. "Yeah we did. Me, Steph, and Tony heard it on the news. Thor seems to have handled the situation well."

"When it comes to space and extraterrestrial creatures, Thor is the expert." Said Tony. "But here on Earth, it's us. We can't depend on him if he's not here."

The other Avengers exchanged glances.

"So." Said Sam, breaking the silence. "What's the plan then?"

They all turned to Tony.

He turns to Nat.

"What do you say, Romanoff?" He asked. "Got a plan?"

The redhead just shrugged, turning back to the headstone.

"We kick their asses."

"It's over. Fury has released everything to the public."

"Everything he knows about."

"Herr Strucker, if they get word of our work here, if they find out we serve HYDRA-"

"HYDRA, SHIELD, two sides of a coin that's no longer currency."

A scepter- Loki's scepter glowed at the corner of the lab.

"What we have is worth more than any of them ever knew. We've only scratched the surface and already, there are other facilities doing HYDRA's good work around the world. We'll feed them to Fury and his colorful friends. Keep them off our scent."

List looks up at Baron Wolfgang von Strucker, the leader of HYDRA.

"What about the volunteers?" The doctor asked.

Strucker turns to him.

"The dead will be buried so deep their own ghosts won't be able to find them." He said. "For now, get them out of here."

A scream pierced the air.

The man continues on stoically.

"And tell Rumlow to stop having fun with the subject and have the procedure start, HYDRA's strongest weapon is about to be born."

Another scream.

The man looks out of the window.

"With our bride, we will rise."

Behind them, the scepter was placed on a crate and was carried to a new facility.

"Let them come."

On a table, strapped naked, a man lays off of her and left the room.

Bloodied lips and salted cheeks, a woman pale as a corpse watches, unmoving as more men entered the room.

A mouth shield was forced into her teeth.

The scientist turns to his fellow workers.

"Let's begin."

A spark and the woman's eyes widen, unable to move.

Another scream pierced the air.

Strucker continued.

"It's not a world of spies anymore, not even a world of heroes." He said, looking out at the tall cold mountains. "This is the age of miracles, doctor. There's nothing more horrifying than a miracle, and we'll have those miracles scatter around."

"Sir, they're here-"

"Secure the captain, we're moving."

"She's unstable-"

"Wipe her out."

"Romanoff, got any visual?"

"I got visual on a jet, it's headed your way."

"Oh son of a-!"

"Take it down!"

"There's a missile headed for you."

"Reroute it."

"How?!"

"Swerve."

"That's close!"

"Place is desserted, no signs of heat signatures."

"Is that all of them?"

"Is there any signs of cap?"

"Wait, wait!"

"Agents! Romanoff! Falcon! It's a trap! I repeat! It's a trap!"

"Fucking hell-"

"Wilson!"

"Falcon's down, Black Widow?"

"Down, I repeat, Agent Romanoff's down!"

"Heard anything from Fury?" Nat asks quietly, lounge in the tower's living room as Sam enters.

The former soldier looks up and shook his head.

"No." He replied. "They're still facing a dead end, Maria theorize that HYDRA moved their facility."

Nat turns away.

"They know we're coming." She said. 

The man just sighed and sat on the couch across her, carefully clasping his hands together in front of him as he leans back to the cushions.

"Something troubling you?" He asked.

The Russian bit her lip.

"Today's her day." She said quietly. "She should be here. Everyone's celebrating."

She then shook her head.

"It's been a month." She huffed.

"We'll find her." Sam told her assuringly. "Stark, Banner and Fury are doing everything they can-"

"It's not enough." She cuts him off. "I should be there."

"With your injuries, I doubt Fury will let you." Wilson told her, referring to the countless shots she had on their last search mission.

She pulled her blanket up to her chin to hide the slightly bleeding bandages wrapped around her torso.

"I'm fine."

"You're not-"

"I got red in my ledger." She told him. "I like wiping it out."

Sam just looks away, slightly wincing as he hit his injured arm.

Fireworks erupted on the night sky, people celebrating, champagne glasses were raised up in the air, a toast for Independence day.

The elevator behind them dings and they turned their heads to see Clint slightly banged up with a cut on his cheek while Banner followed behind him, unscratched.

"Hey guys." Barton greeted casually as he stepped foot into the room and sat next to the redhead assassin. "Enjoying the view?"

Colorful fireworks erupted near the tower.

The redhead looks away from it.

"Got anything new?" She asked.

Banner shook his head.

"No." He replied. "Still no news."

"How's Hill?"

"Downstairs, covering up the battle grounds. The public is starting to suspect of our missions."

Barton grumbled under his breath.

"They should stick their noses to their own business." He said as he pulls on his gloves and throws it at the table between them. "Man, I missed the old secret missions where the people doesn't give a damn about it. Got any beer around here?"

Banner shook his head.

"It's locked up." He told them and the trio looks up to the bar counter where there are no alcohol in shelves in sight. "Tony can't override the code, Jarvis refuses to give it to him."

Clint harrumphed.

"Where it's hidden?"

"On the cupboard-"

The assasin stood up.

"-inside a vault." Bruce finishes.

The archer ignored him and went to look for the vault.

Now left alone, Nat then winced and Bruce turns to her.

"Is it hurting?" He asked.

Nat pulls down the blankets and the two men saw blood seeping through the sterile bandages.

Sam winced.

"Yep, time to call Dr. Cho." He said, referring to the Korean doctor that Tony has been friends with some time ago. "She's so going to be piss."

"You pulled on your stitches." Said Bruce as examined it, kneeling in front of her. "You should've just stayed back in medbay."

"It makes me sick in there." Nat told him. "I don't like it."

"And she wants to go and look for cap in the field." Sam pipes up behind him but the agent ignored him.

"How long until I can go?" She asked Banner quietly.

The man pursed his lips.

"A month or so." He replied and the assasin scowled. "You must understand Nat, as long as you're going to stay stubborn, your recovery period will only get longer."

The assasin just looked away.

"Show me something, J. Talk to me."

"Location .11 trial 468, failed."

"Remind me to upgrade the surveillance system in the satellites next time, J."

"Tony?"

Tony looks up and saw Friday on the doorway, looking hesitantly like she always do eversince he went back to Malibu.

"Fri?"

The woman bit her lip.

"You have a meeting at four." She told him. "But if you want, I can reschedule it-"

"No, there no need for that." He told her, straightening up from the computer and fixing his tie. "I'll come right up, tell Happy to ready the car. I'll just get back to this later."

The computers shut off behind him and Tony walks over to her.

Friday stops him.

"You know." She started. "As CEO, you can always have someone step in for you."

He raised an amused brow at her.

"What's this?" He said. "Are you encouraging me to skip meetings now?"

She just shook her head at him.

"Tony." She said seriously. "I know this means a lot and believe me I understand you, it's okay. You're looking for your friend, you can take a short break from the company and let me handle it."

"There's no need-"

"I would've done the same thing for you." She cuts him off. "Me and Rhodey, we will stop at nothing just to find you. Nothing is more important than to get you back. Remember back in Afghanistan?"

Tony looks away as dreaded memories of torture surfaced up to his mind.

"It took us three months." She told him. "And for Steph- it's been a month, yes, but you can make her wait shorter. You have the Avengers on your side, you can do it."

"But what if it gets longer?"

"Then don't stop." She said simply before looking at him straight in the eyes. "We got your back, Tony. You don't have to do everything by yourself. Besides, Riri misses her aunt. It's the least I can do for my daughter who wants her aunt Stephie, she's not letting go of the blanket she gave her. Get our friend back, Tony."

Tony stares at her, quietly for a moment before opening his mouth.

"Jarvis, start on trial 467 will you?"

The lab came back to life.

"Will do, sir."

Friday smiled up at him.

"Thank you, Tony."

"How's the trip there in Berlin, Fury?"

"Alright. The people here are generous, they fired up fireworks at our arrival, sent the rocket back to them, burned their ground down. How's it going back there?"

"Well, pirate's having a good time." Muttered Tony as he poured himself a glass of scotch before looking back to screen where the face of Nick Fury is shown.

Inside the room with him are Nat and Clint, Banner's in the corner looking through one of the screens while Hill stood, arms crossed.

"Us? Full of crap and dead ends." The billionaire continued as he took a seat next to Barton who eyed the scotch on his hand.

Until now, he still haven't broken into the vault.

"How is it back there in DC, Wilson?"

On the other screen, Sam looks up.

"Alright." He replied. "Had to hold more counsel meetings. Your agents are traumatized, Nick."

"Lighten up, Sam. We'll be there too soon enough once all of this is over." Said Clint. "Save some seats for us."

"Already have."

"Hill?"

"According to our Intel, there has been some peculiar activities in an obscured location in Helsinki in Finland." The former agent said. "They have their arms ready, all they're waiting for is the signal."

"Have them ready on standby." The director told her. "Can't have them wasting their lives for another faux location."

"HYDRA has moved." Said Nat. "Eversince SHIELD has fallen, everything in the Intel we have had lead us to nothing. What if they're just messing with us? Every HYDRA agents we caught who can provide us intel all died. We could've found cap by now if they didn't."

"They're prepared." Said Hill. "According to the old SSR files, it's a protocol for the HYDRA agents to commit suicide whenever they're caught. The team are still working on finding out how the agents manages to sneak poison into their mouths. However, all the bases we're taking down doesn't leave any trace of cap, it's as if HYDRA has been sacrificing it's smaller branches to throw off their scent."

"And they're feeding it to us." Tony muttered, drinking his scotch. "Bunch of assholes."

"How about the Winter Soldier?"

"There has been no sightings of him." Replied Nat. "Other than the last one when he was sighted back to the Smithsonian."

"What? Big brother looking for his past?"

"We don't think Sgt. Barnes no longer works for HYDRA." Said Hill, ignoring her new boss. "He's keeping a low profile, we can't find him."

"We need to keep an eye out for him." Said Nat. "There's a possibility that he can lead us to his sister."

She then caught the look on Fury's face and lean back to her seat.

"What's that look, Fury?" The redhead asked and the others look up.

The man pursed his lips.

"We lost a lot of people." He told them. "I'm giving the other agents a chance to back down and to ditch, the others stayed but the rest has left. For now, we're focusing on taking down the smaller units of these motherfuckers."

"What do you mean?" Frowned Nat. "You mean, stop looking for cap?"

"Only temporarily." The man corrected and the others frowned as well. "Our main objective is to take down the flies."

"No, that's your objective." Interjected Tony. "Our objective is to find cap."

The director turns to him.

"What? Keen on getting a kiss from the princess, Stark?" He asked.

The man frowned.

"Why does everyone kept on thinking that I'm doing all of this because I want to get a kiss?" He muttered. "I can get a kiss in my damn sleep, Fury. What is this, some sort of fairytale for you?"

"Tony." Nat said quietly.

Clearly he had taken a lot of drinks already but the man ignored her.

"It's been months Fury!" He said, his voice rising. "Months and we still haven't found her."

"A lot of good people had placed their lives on the line looking for her, Stark." Fury told him stoically. "But I'm not willing to risk anything more."

"Cap has placed her life on the line for everyone." Said Sam on the screen beside him, frowning slightly. "I know cap will dissaprove of the way those people are repaying it but could you stop them? They're doing it willingly-"

"Doesn't mean we should let them." Said Fury, frowning at him.

"Then maybe we shouldn't have let cap lay hers then." Said Nat and the man sighed.

"It's her responsibility, Romanoff." Fury told her. "She doesn't have a choice-"

"Right because you already made the choice for her." Supplied Tony.

Behind him, Clint took his glass and drinks it.

"This room's full of drama." The archer murmured.

"We don't trade lives, Stark." Fury said firmly. "And Rogers would've told you the same thing."

"But she isn't here, is she?" The genius retorted. "If you no longer wanted to continue the search rescue for her then leave it to us."

"What I'm trying to say is that we should take our time planning our next move, not stop looking for her." Fury said, almost exasperatedly. "Has it ever come across your genius mind that HYDRA has been luring us to a trap?"

"Then let us out on the field." Natasha told him. "Fury, if we wait more longer it may be too late. Cap's waiting for is."

"You know I can't allow that." The director told her- them. "The last time I let you out, you went back bleeding. You will get everyone's attention, our enemies will think that we're getting desperate-"

"Cause that's because we are." The redhead cuts him off. "They took our friend and we'll do everything to get her back. We would've done the same thing for you-"

"And the agents?" Frowned Fury. "Are you going to do the same for them?"

The room quietens.

The man gave them a look.

"Thought so." He said before nodding his head. "No one will make a move until I say so. The same goes for you, Stark."

Fury gave the billionaire a pointed look.

"I know what you and Banner have been doing." He told him. "And I'm not going to let you. Stop hacking into satellites, it will get you nowhere, HYDRA had a good way of covering their tracks. Until then, stay on standby."

His screen shuts off and all that is left is Sam who looks back at them.

Nat plays on her pen while Clint just shook his head as he finishes Tony's scotch.

"Man's got a point." He said, breaking the silence. "But that doesn't mean it's taken."

He then cranes his neck back to where Bruce is currently preoccupied with his computer.

"Got it noted, Banner?" He asked.

The doctor looks up.

"What?"

The archer turns away.

"Whatever." He muttered, setting the glass down.

From the screen, Sam pursed his lips.

"I don't know what you're thinking, guys." He told them. "But whatever it is, make sure to think things thoroughly."

"Copy that, soldier." Said Tony before raising his fingers up to the air and swiping the screen away.

Nat sighs as she combs her hair back with her fingers then leans into her hand while Hill pursed her lips.

"I'll leave you to it." The agent said before turning on her heel and walking away, leaving the four Avengers alone in the room.

The two master assasins exchanged glances with the billionaire before looking away.

Bruce breaks the silence.

"So." He said. "We're stopping?"

"No, jolly green." Said Tony. "We're not."

Nat pursed her lips.

"Whatever facility they've been holding her." She started. "It's somewhere big and highly protected."

"That's why it should be us out there and not the other agents." Grumbled Clint. "Fury said he doesn't want to waste anymore lives, isn't that what he's doing right now?"

"That's because we're the big guns, Katniss." Said Tony, massaging his temples tiredly with his hand, clearly tired for staying awake for fourty-eight hours straight and having not enough sleep in the past few days since Indipendence.

That's three months ago now and another month since they lose her at June.

"And he's saving us for something big. Wouldn't want us to lose the element of surprise." The man continued before grumbling something under his breath.

Nat pursed her lips.

"Taking down HYDRA is what he wants." She said. "But if we got cap, she'll know what to do. She dealt with them before."

"I don't think that's the point." Clint told her, shaking his head. "No matter how many times you cut off a tree, it will always grow back as long as the roots are still firmly planted on the ground."

"More so if someone is nurturing it without knowing what kind of tree it is." Murmured Tony.

"Cut off one head, two more shall take its place." Muttered Nat before sighing and leaning back to her seat once more, arms crossed. "I hate that sentence."

"HYDRA's a parasite." Said Banner. "It gets to you."

"If it gets to us while we're here then how so is Steph?" Said Nat. "They have her for almost five months now."

"And we still haven't found a lead." Said Tony, abruptly standing up and turning away. "No signs, no traces, no shadows, no anything."

The redhead turns her eyes up to him.

"You're not giving up." She said. "Are you, Stark?"

The man huffed.

"I sure as hell am loosing my patience." He said. "Once we found her, we stop. I don't care what Fury got to say. We stop, we retire, we hang up the old jerseys. That's it, done."

"Never prept you as a man to retire, Stark." Said Clint, eyes sparking with mild amusement. "Believe me, you wouldn't. Tried that countless of times before yet here I am. And even if you did, what makes you think that you won't be flying headfirst once the world calls for your help again?"

"If there's anything I know, old man, is that I don't exactly follow orders." Tony said. "If you're retired, you're free to do whatever you want."

"I thought you're not listening to Fury?" Said Nat.

He turns to her.

"I am not." He told her. "SHIELD's no more so he technically doesn't have any position to order us around, does he? It's not like he's the leader of the Avengers. It's time to hang up everything that belongs to SHIELD, the Avengers are a different unit, we're out of that agency. We don't face something that is below our paygrade, that's his problem."

Nat just shook her hesd, a small smile evident on her face.

"I can see cap bantering with you right now." She told him and Clint snorted, even Bruce let out a tiny smile.

Tony stared at them.

"Are you all seriously think cap wouldn't agree with me?" He asks them.

"The chances of cap agreeing with you is zero point zero one percent, Tony." Bruce said, not looking up from the screen. "Like you two always do, you always contradict each other."

"We don't-"

"Face it Stark, you and cap can argue like an old married couple." Clint told him, now twirling an arrow on his hands from who-knows-where.

"Plus." Added Nat. "It isn't that easy to be an NGO. A lot of process."

Tony just shrugs.

"Well, if we want to be free from the pirate's control then his crew must kick him off his ship." He said simply, now pouring himself a new batch of scotch on his glass. 

He then looks up to them.

"And find their captain." He added before drinking from his glass.

Clint watches him as he did so.

"You know." The archer started. "I drank from that glass."

He was suddenly showered with Amber liquid.

Nat looks away.

"Boys." She muttered.

The door opens and Natasha steps in inside her friend's apartment in Brooklyn, having nowhere to go other than the other flat back in Malibu and the Tower.

Closing the door behind her, she took off her shoes and stepped in, tossing the keys to the side.

With the unit dark, she turned on the lights by the kitchen and got herself a drink.

Closing the fridge, she walks over the living room and sat on the old couch, her head laid back to the backrest of the seat.

Looking out to the newly repaired windows which are still covered with thin white curtains, she then turns her head to the other side to the furnace where the old black and white photographs are framed on the mantlepiece.

She pursed her lips as her green eyes lingered on her friend's face.

"Where are you?" She asked quietly.

A man stares at the photographs, standing in front of the furnace.

Dark eyes gazing up to it, he slowly reaches up to the old photos, his fingers surprisingly gently caressing the small face of a thin, light haired woman smiling up to him.

He stares at it curiously.

A movement in the dark interrupted him.

"What are you doing here?"

His hand lowered from the frame.

A beat and then-

He moves.

Reaching behind him, he grabs the redhead's arm and twisted it.

Natasha (on her silk pyjamas) grunted then fights back.

They crash into the floor.

The Russian assasin stretches her legs up and wraps it at the man before tackling him down, straddling him.

Her hand found a cold metal.

She froze.

"Barnes?"

The man kicks her off.

Behind her, the photographs fell and crash to the ground, it's old frames breaking.

A glass cuts into her barefooted feet.

The Winter Soldier stood up.

Natasha flips her hair over her shoulder and looks up to his shadowy figure.

"Barnes-"

He attacks her again.

She tries to hold him off, fighting him as best as she could.

But still, even the most skilled assassin can't compete with the strength of a super soldier with the same skills.

He throws her over his shoulder while she twisted and wraps herself on top of his shoulders and lands a sharp jab at his head with her elbow.

It does nothing.

He pulls her off and smashed her head at the wall.

Concussed, she looks up to him, panting as he watches her.

With a swift move, she throws a sharp glass at him.

It strucked his face.

Not wasting another moment, she jumps to her feet again and throws herself at him, trying to knock him off.

It was a whirlwind.

She manages to land a few punches at him but then he moves and hits her away with one strong swipe of his arm.

Natasha lands on her back.

She groans then look up again just in time to see his retreating figure jumps off the window.

She runs to the window and looks around.

He's nowhere in sight.

Still catching her breath, she turns back to the slightly destroyed apartment.

The couch has been crashed into two, the phonograph has fallen off the desk and the frames are destroyed.

Not to mention that the well-waxed floor has some few scratches on it.

Her foot bleeds.

Walking over, limping and leaving bloody footprints in her wake, she goes to the pictures.

Carefully kneeling down and brushing away the sharp shards of glass, she piles up the photos with great care before placing it to safety.

Wrapping her robe tightly around her, she stood up and limps away again.

On the floor, not far away from her lies a crumpled paper.

Looking at it curiously, she limps over it and picks it up.

Brushing her hair away from her face, she unravels it.

She reads it.

She stops.

Her eyes narrowed as she stares at it.

Hurrying footsteps and the redhead grabs her coat and shoes.

Grabbing her keys, she left the unit.

Left behind on a nearby desk where the photographs as piled up, one of the pictures is missing.

The picture of Stephanie Grace Rogers.

"Sir?"

Baron Strucker turns and saw List looking up to him, alarmed.

"What?"

The doctor pursed his lips.

"They're here." The scientist told him. "They're here, Herr Strucker. They found us. We should start to move her."

The man hums and turns back to the figure in front of him.

"There's no need for that, List." He said before turning and walking away. "They're here just in time. Tell your men to start the process, let them come to her. Our job's here done, doctor."

The man just nodded fearfully.

"Yes sir."

"Report to your stations immediately. This is not a drill. We are under attack. We are under attack-"

Iron Man flies in and with a repulsor blast, knocks the speaker off.

Landing into the concrete floor, he then shoots repulsor beams at the incoming HYDRA agents to him.

"How's it looking down there, Barton?" Tony asks through his comms while taking down the agents.

From below the fortress, Hawkeye appears with his arrow and shoots, firing at the approaching soldiers.

"Looking good." Clint replied, pulling on his bow string before aiming another arrow again and releasing.

The arrow splits. 

"Shot five-"

The men screamed.

"-scored five." He finishes from his hiding place, taking yet another arrow from his quiver. "This is becoming my favorite sport."

"I don't think cap will approve of your hobby, old man." Said Wilson, geared up on his Falcon gear as he flies overhead and takes down some of the soldiers up the fortress.

The man just shrugs, shooting again.

"Just doing her a favor."

Above the dark and starless night sky, the Quinjet hovers with Banner and Natasha on board.

Natasha straps on her chute.

"Ready to catch me, Wilson?" She asks.

Sam avoids the missiles fired up to him, the HYDRA agents all shouting and firing orders at each other.

"Yep, go high." He told her, soaring up as missiles chased after him.

The ramp opens and cold air infiltered the jet.

Bruce looks away and shields his eyes while Nat look at him over her shoulder.

"Standby for code green, Bruce." She told him.

The man just nodded.

"Yeah." He said. "Call me if things get ugly."

Nat hid a smile.

"We'll make it uglier."

She jumps.

Sam catches her before she can even let her chute loose before flying away from the incoming rockets aimed at him.

He flies towards the fortress.

The men starts running and start taking cover.

He swerves and the missiles hit the ones who fired it.

He let her go on the rooftop.

She was met with men armed in black.

They pointed their guns at her.

She smirks.

"Hey boys."

From his position, Clint looks up to see agents getting thrown out of the balcony, screaming.

"I don't know what cap will think, guys." He said. "But Nat seems to be enjoying herself right now."

From his side, Tony grunted.

"When has she never?"

He was hit by a strong blast. 

Flying through a wall, he groans and looks up to see HYDRA agents trying to escape on separate planes.

"Ah-uh, who says you can leave?" He said as he aims his repulsors at the planes' engines.

It blew up, knocking him off his feet along with the ones pursuing behind him.

He pushes himself up just as one of the surviving planes flew past him and out of the landing.

"Bruce, you got incoming up north."

"On it, Tony."

Bruce turns the controls then chases after the speeding plane.

He releases the big guns.

The HYDRA jet swerves to avoid it.

"This is like playing Galaga!"

Back inside the fortress, Black Widow falls off a grate then kicks off the men who aimed their guns at her.

"Clint! You got incoming."

"Right away."

The archer went out of his hiding then runs in inside the fortress, sliding into his knees as more HYDRA agents appeared and shoots at him.

He hits them with his bow to their knees before wacking the others with it.

Falcon crashes in not a moment later.

"Hey old man."

His wings stretched then knocks off an incoming agent.

The agent hits his head at the metallic wings and went sliding down to the floor where he knocked his head.

Hawkeye looks up at him then shrugs.

"Nice wings, butterfly." He said before running off.

Flacon glares after him.

"Whatever, old bird!"

Iron Man is hurling tanks at the agents.

"Sir, Ms. Hill is trying to contact you.*

"Decline, Jarvis."

From the comms, Clint snorted.

"She's probably pissed right now." The archer said.

The man in can just grunted.

"Well she should stop reporting everything to eyepatch." He said before firing his repulsors once more. "Too bad for her, I updated Jarvis's systems. No more forced calls."

The agents shoots at him.

The bullets ricochets back.

"That tickles."

He shoots back.

From his position, Clint just shrugged as he ran up the stairs.

More agents came, shouting.

He shoots at them without a second glance.

"Well, we did stole the Quinjet."

"Finders keepers, Legolas. We find it, we keep it."

A huge gun was aimed at him up in the steps.

Clint stops.

They fired.

The master assasin avoided it then dives down the stairwell, his fingers fast enough just to shoot a grappling hook to stop his fall.

He groans at the sudden pull on his hip.

He then looks down and saw a couple of agents pointing their guns up at him.

"Hey guys, how's it hanging?"

Up above, Natasha rushes in and jumps on a tall guy's back and crashes him to the ground, getting up to her feet just in time to shoot at the men coming up to her.

They all fell with a grunt.

Flipping her hair back, she walks off.

"Upper floors cleared." She said.

"I was about to get up there." Said Clint.

She grabs a thick flank of wood then went to the stairs.

"Get ready for a ride, Hawkeye."

From the southwest corner of the fortress, Tony is still fending off huge tanks.

"Now why do I feel like I'm the most targeted here?" The billionaire muttered, firing his thrusters up and shooting towards the tanks headfirst. "I feel touched."

He bore a hole on each of the tanks as he flies past throught them.

Screams of profanities were heard.

Back in the staircase, Nat slides in with her makeshift board down the stairs where she trampled incoming agents.

She stops by the ground floor where agents who have their guns trained up to Hawkeye re-trained it to her.

She fought them off.

Kicking them off their feet, she redirects a gun aimed at her to the man behind her and the wielder of the gun fires.

The man behind her dies.

She shoots a smile at the agent in front of her.

"Thank you."

She then grabs the gun and wacks him in the head with it.

She then reaches for her earpiece.

"Does anyone have their eyes on cap?" She asked.

Wilson, who's position is at the northwest part of the fortress just across Iron Man grunted as his wings stretched around, hitting the ones attacking him before holding up his own guns and firing at them.

"Negative." The man replied.

"Are you sure she's here, Romanoff?" Said Tony, now making his way to the east side.

"Positive." She replied. "It's in the coordinates Barnes gave me."

"Whoa, whoa." The man said, stopping not before firing another beam to an incoming agent beside him. "Can you repeat that last sentence please?"

"He went to Cap's apartment." She replied, now walking off as Clint lowers himself to the ground behind her. 

"Is that why you look banged up when you went to the tower?" Asked Bruce, still in pursuit of the stubborn and annoying plane up in the air.

"And you're only telling us this now?" The billionaire barks, annoyed. 

"Just look for her."

"Jarvis, start a thermo scan on this building." Said Tony.

More screens popped up appeared inside his UV.

"Heat signatures detected at the basement, sir."

The man grumbled.

"Of course it has to be the basement." He muttered.

"On my way." Said Nat before running off, Clint following after her.

"Falcon!"

"On your six."

More angry grunts and screams were heard.

"Sir! We can't do it! We're running out of time, they're closing in." A scientist shouted frantically as he jams his fingers to the keys on a computer.

"Just keep doing what you're doing." List said as more men in white lab coats ran around the lab. "The agents are holding them off, activate her."

"Sir-"

"Do it!"

Everyone rushes around as quickly as they can when suddenly, a wall explodes on the side, causing some of them to get thrown back.

The others stopped and looks up with horror in their eyes.

A redhead appears followed by her friend behind her.

List was frozen on his ground.

"Herr Strucker." He said, his voice dry and rasped as he silently spoke to his comms.

The woman looks up to them, eyes blazing.

"Hello."

The doctors grabbed their guns.

"Hail HYDRA!" They all said in sync.

The shooting starts.

List ducks and scampered off, making himself unseen as much as possible.

Going for the exit, he runs off as doctors behind him got massacred in the hands of an enraged redhead Russian.

He runs, and runs until he saw his way out.

"Herr Strucker!"

He immediately runs for it then jumps onto a chopper where Baron Strucker sat, waiting for him.

He straps himself in.

The HYDRA leader looks at him, face stoic.

"Well?"

The doctor shook his head.

"We failed." He said. "The Avengers got in, everyone's dead."

The man just hummed and turns away.

"Fly us out of here." He said and the pilot nodded.

He then turns back to Dr. List who's looking back uncertainly at him.

"No worries, Doctor." He told him. "There are many ways she can destroy them. For now, let them have her."

The man just nodded.

"Yes, sir."

Strucker turns away.

"We got the eggs secure." He said. "And that's all we need. The other bases have them, we won't ran out of it. Let them celebrate, they don't know what's coming for them."

"But sir, the experiment so far has failed us."

"We'll succeed, doctor, we'll succeed. What we all need is to find the perfect donor for the subjects."

"But- it'll take long before before we can break into the genetic code. One wrong sequence in the RNA and the replication, all of our hard work will fall into nothing. It's not that easy-"

"Patience is key doctor, we'll rise."

The chopper then set off course and flies off to the night sky, unnoticed by their attackers inside the building and the other one in air who's still in pursuit with a remote controlled plane.

Bruce finally manages to shoot it.

It explodes.

The man releases a breath.

"Finally." He said. "Hey guys, I have taken down the plane."

"Good for you, Jolly green." Said Tony, his mask detaching.

Falcon lands beside him.

"Is that everyone?" 

The soldier looks around him, the place now barren and destroyed.

All signs of life nowhere in sight.

They're the only ones left.

"Yep, that's everyone." He said, turning back to him.

Tony just nodded then turns away.

"Let's go." He said. "Bruce, reroute the jet back here, fieldtrip's over."

Up in the air, Bruce just nodded, turning the controls back.

"On my way." He replied. "Do you already found cap?"

The man pursed his lips.

"We're about to find out."

"Where is she? Where is she?" Nat mutters as she looks around the lab.

Clint lowers his bow and walks over to one of the computers inside, it's screen slightly splattered with blood.

He scrolls down.

It's full of unfinished codes made by one the doctors before they attacked.

He stopped.

"Nat." He said over his shoulder.

The woman walks over beside him and looks at what he's pointing at.

Reading it, she then turns her head to a wall in front of them.

Suddenly, heavy metal clad footsteps were heard followed by lighter ones entered the room, joining them.

"Where is she?" Asked Sam. "Did you find cap?"

Tony turned to her.

"Romanoff?"

She turns to them, eyes slightly wide.

"She's here." She told them. "Cap's here."

"Where?" Tony asked.

Clint points to the wall.

"In there." He answered. "Behind it-"

"Jarvis, scan for heat signatures."

"No heat detected."

The man turns back to them, face embedded into a frown.

"She's not here." He said.

"She's here." Nat said firmly. "She's here."

"She's not-"

"I'm reading steel reinforcement and small air current in the wall, sir." Jarvis said, cutting him off. "And high temperature."

"There's some sort of pod." Said Clint, gesturing to the monitors and the genius step forward and takes a lot at it. "Like-"

"A cryo." Said Nat, finishing it for him. "A freezer. They freeze her."

She then looks up to them.

"That must've been the reason why Cap's brother is still alive." She told them. "He survived the same way she did."

"Why? By turning into frozen popsicles?" Asked Sam, confused.

Clint shrugs.

"Maybe." He replied, his eyes training back to the computer. "But why would they freeze her?"

The redhead just bit her lip.

"We need to get her out." She said before any of them can even answer and theorize the answer longer. "She needs to get out."

Her eyes then fell on the dead bodies and she looks away.

"We all need to get out." She added, turning away. "I don't want to stay here any longer. Stark?"

Tony pursed his lips.

"Jarvis, overide codes."

The screen blips then the words; 'ACCESS GRANTED' appeared on the screen.

A mechanical sound was heard then the concrete and steel wall starts to move.

It opens and they watched silently.

It stopped.

It suddenly became cold.

Behind the wall is a huge round and circular cocoon like-metal where the cold is coming from.

On the screen, another words appears.

'DEACTIVATE CRYO?'

Nat moves before any of them can.

'YES'

Waiting bars then appears on the computer and not a moment later, the cryo moves.

They stand back as it lifts up, colder air rushing out and filling the room.

It then stopped.

No one moves for a moment.

Nat then takes a small reproachful step forward.

Lights turned on, slightly blinding her and when she looks back, there she is.

Standing there, still as a statue with her long blonde hair swept behind her head and skin paler than before with her lips tinted with blue and eyes closed, is Stephanie Rogers. 

Nat let out a breath.

"Steph."

Everything shuts down.

A chopper flies over the Avengers Tower in Manhattan and lands on the helipad.

Dark in the night, Fury then steps out followed by two SHIELD agents.

He was greeted with the Avengers and Maria Hill waiting for him at the rooftop.

He gave them all a look.

"You motherfuckers really don't like following orders, do you?"

"HYDRA has wiped down all of their databases." Said Bruce as he, Tony, and Fury stood inside his lab with a tablet on his hands. "There's no records, no files nor anything that can tell us what they did to cap."

Tony drank from his coffee.

"What's important is that we got her now." He said. "She may probably be a little bit traumatized but we got you and Wilson to deal with the therapy anyway."

Fury ignored him.

"Is there anything where we can find the other bases of these assholes?" The one-eyed man asked the doctor in front of him.

Bruce shook his head.

"No." He replied. "Everything is highly encrypted, they seem to be using some sort of technology that allows them to communicate unnoticed by the energy around them like ghosts."

"So they're ghosting us." Frowned Fury, looking at him. "And they're operating around the world like bunch of little ghosts haunting down buildings?"

"Well, that fortress is hard to find." Pipes up Tony, joining the conversation again. "We wouldn't be able to find it without an exact location plus, if they're indeed ghosts then it shouldn't be us who should handle them. If there's a ghost, who are you going to call?"

Fury sighed tiredly while Bruce shot Tony an amused look.

"Ghost busters?" 

Tony snaps his fingers then pointed at him.

"That's right, Brucie-bear." He said before turning to Fury. "It's those busters you need and not us so tally-ho, we're done here."

He then turns away.

"You think it's easy as that, Stark?" Fury asks, making him stop and turn back to him. "You really think it's over just because you all got Captain America back?"

"Well big news, grumpy pants." Tony said, walking back to him. "It is. What we signed up for is over. We got our Captain back and we definitely no longer need to skive ourselves deeper into your plans."

"My plans?" The old director scoffed. "You really think I have plans?"

The billionaire shrugs.

"Don't you?" He said, drinking from his mug.

"My plans depends on her, Stark"

Tony raised a finger then lowers his cup.

"Yeah no." He said. "I'm afraid we can't help you with that."

"Does it ever occured to you on why HYDRA has let you get to her so easily?"

The genius scoffed.

"If what you call looking for her for five months and being attacked full forced by HYDRA is easy then you can do it without us." He told him. "We're out, Fury. Our business is done. The Avengers are no longer in partner with SHIELD."

"SHIELD no longer exist, Stark."

The man just shrugs and takes a drink from his coffee again.

"SCRAPS then." He said. "Strategic Caretakers for Rude-Ass Pirates."

The man frowned while Bruce just shook his head.

"You need to take things seriously, Stark." Fury said. "We don't know what HYDRA could be planning. I need to speak with your captain-"

"Unfortunately, she's still busy playing Snow Queen." Said Tony. "You can come back next time- though I don't know if she would like to speak with you."

"Stark-"

"You're not possibly pushing this, are you, Fury?" Said Bruce and the man turns to him. "Cause whatever cap have been through, do you think it's smart to immediately push her to tell you what happened and what she knows? She needs time."

"I'm not forcing her to do anything, doctor." Fury told him. "All I want to know if she knows any information about what HYDRA could be planning-"

"Isn't that counted as something you're forcing her to do?" Clint frowns, entering the room and Tony sips his coffee. "You're forcing her to talk, Fury. I don't think cap can do that."

"Agent Barton-"

"She's a kid, Fury." Said Barton. "And I'm no longer your agent, I'm just helping an old friend out."

"She no younger than Romanoff when you introduced her to the agency-"

"That's because I know Nat can be more in SHIELD rather than to walk around killing anyone while taking orders from thugs just to survive." The old man said. "I owe a lot from you, Fury, but sometimes you got to stop. Kid's been through enough."

"And another one who agrees with me." Said Tony before turning to Clint. "Thanks Dad."

Clint gives him a look.

"You said those scientists back there are doing something before you and Romanoff ambushed them." Said Fury and the archer sighs as he turned his head back to the old director. "And it has something to do with Rogers, what do you think they're doing?"

The archer shrugs.

"Who knows?" He replied. "I'm just a man with a bow and arrow fighting against tanks and guns which doesn't makes any sense."

"We don't know what they are doing to cap, Fury." Said Banner. "They wiped out everything."

"And that is why I need to talk to her." The director said, emphasizing his point. "She can help us track down those fuckers so all of this can be over."

"Yeah, there's no 'us' Fury." Said Tony, moving up to face him. "You're on your own. We did what we must and we're done. The contract's expired Nick, and that's how far we can help you."

Fury stares at him.

Instead of backing down, the bald man just smiles then shook his head, chuckling.

Barton frowns.

"Something funny, Fury?" Clint asked.

The man looks up to them.

"And you think Rogers will do as you say she will do, Stark?" He said and the man frowns. "You don't know how her mind works."

"And you do?" Asked the billionaire.

The man just smirks at him.

"Ever heard of the lesson she taught your father?" He asked and Tony's frown deepened. "Thought so. She- unlike any of you- won't stop."

"People change, Nick." He said. "So does what they believe."

"Well, she may have changed yours." Nick Fury said, his eyes boring into him. "But can you change hers?"

"Guys?"

They turned and saw Sam at the doorway.

They raised a brow.

The man stares back at them.

"Cap's awake."

Nat holds onto her cold hands, smiling up to her encouragingly as another woman hovers on the side with a tablet on her hands.

"It's alright." The redhead whispered to her as they sat on the head of a long table as everyone sat there silently, watching as the Russian warms the quiet blonde's hands. "It's alright."

Fury stood on the other end of the table and watches the woman through his one eye as she sat there passively, face blank with a thick blanket on her shoulders, her hair swept back into a low ponytail behind her tied back by Nat.

Natasha rubs her hands together before placing it back on top of hers.

Romanoff gave her a small smile.

"Better?"

She didn't say anything and instead, unconsciously pulled tighter on the blanket.

"It's cold." She whispered so low that the warm woman in front of her almost didn't catch it.

The billionaire in the room pursed his lips from his seat where he and the other men are seated meters away from them as Fury paced on their side.

He opened his mouth.

"Jarvis, heat up the heaters please." He said and the cold slowly disapparates.

The redhead shot him a discrete thankful look before reaching over and rubbing her hands up and down on the blankets on her friend's shoulders.

"There." She said. "Warm."

The woman just pulled on the blanket tighter.

Silence and Fury cleared his throat.

"Captain."

The woman visibly flinched as she turns her head away and closed her eyes.

The others gave him a look.

"Fury." Clint said sternly.

His eye fell on him briefly before turning back to the elephant in the room.

"Captain Rogers." He said. "Do you remember anything?"

Silence and she shook her head.

"Nothing?" Said Fury. "You don't remember how you're taken?"

Again, she shook her head.

"Speak up, captain, we can't help you if you won't speak and keep on shaking your head like a dumb person."

"Fury." Clint said again, more sternly this time. 

"I don't remember anything."

They stopped then turns back to the woman, hearing her voice for the first time since she only seems to talk to Nat.

"I don't remember anything." She added, voice low this time.

"That's enough." Said Clint, now giving Fury a warning glance. "She shouldn't be here, Nick, give her more time."

He then turns his head then nods at Nat and Helen.

"Bring her back to her room." He told them.

Nat instantly stood and offers her hand to her long last friend.

The woman stares at it and with another beat, took it hesitatingly.

She let herself be guided by her.

They took one step together.

More steps and the blonde almost stumbles.

The archer shoots up from his seat.

"Here, let me-"

A loud cry was heard and the blonde backs away from him, almost cowering.

The others stood up.

"Hey, cap-"

Her blanket fell and came in contact with the remaining cold air inside the room, visible goosebumps crawled up to her skin.

She fell to the floor.

"Whoa, whoa-"

Her hands start shaking.

They took a step forward.

"Cap-"

A loud and horrifying scream pierced the air.

"Hey, hey-"

The redhead picks up the blanket and immediately wraps it around her.

"It's alright, it's alright-"

"Nat, why is she-"

"What's wrong-"

"Why is she screaming-"

"Everyone, back off!" Helen shouted to the men and kneels beside her.

She wrapped an arm on her back and hoisted her up while Romanoff hold onto her other side.

The Korean doctor shoots a glare on each one of them.

"If you're only going to agitate the patient then I suggest you stay put in here." She said sternly. "No visitors, none of you. Back off!"

She then stirs them away and out of the room.

The door slams loudly behind them.

They got her back, but she isn't her.

"Androphobia." Bruce broke the silence inside on one of the labs. "Cap has androphobia."

"Androphobia?" Sam repeated, staring at him from the corner. "Isn't that what experts call those who have fear of-"

"Men." Tony finishes, standing across Bruce on a table with his arms crossed with a hand on his chin. "Fear of men, phobia of men- whatever it is, cap has it."

He then shrugs then turns away and walks over a coffee machine nearby and poured himself a cup of the freshly brewed beverage.

"Makes sense." He said, placing the pot back and turning to face them again. " She's comfortable around Cho and Romanoff."

Clint frown from his seat.

"But what would have caused it?" He asked, turning to the others, his frown slowly deepening. "She's been surrounded with men for almost all her life."

"Including us." Sam added before turning back to Bruce. "You don't think..?"

He trailed off and Bruce pursed his lips.

"Well, normally in some cases, it's sometimes caused by past negative experiences with men." He said awkwardly. "According to my research, it includes things such as physical assault, mental, physical- or any sort of abuse, neglect, sexual harassment." He then paused and added the very last bit a little hesitatingly.  
"And rape."

The air left the room.

Clint stared at him.

"And you're saying?" He said slowly. "They didn't- did they?"

The doctor looks away.

"I can't tell." Banner replied, taking of his glasses and wiping it on the end of his shirt. "I'm not that kind of doctor- maybe Cho can but judging from Cap's behavior, I think it's safe to assume that is what indeed happened."

Lips pursed, Tony brought his cup up to his lips, slightly scorching his tongue while Clint sighed and rubbed his face furiously.

"Fucking assholes." The archer muttered before suddenly standing up abruptly, nearly knocking his chair behind him.

"Clint, where are you going?" Asked Bruce as the master assasin grabs his bow and heads to the door.

"Gonna hunt those bastards."

Sam stood up immediately and went after him before he can even leave the room.

"Hey, hey, old man, you gotta calm down." The soldier coaxed him, stopping him. "I know you're angry right now- believe me, all of us are but being reckless won't lead you somewhere good."

"He's right." Tony pipes up behind them and the two turns to him. "Being reckless will bring you no good. Believe me, I know from my past experience- but listen up Wilson."

The billionaire went across the room in a matter of short seconds and stood in front of him, getting toe-to-toe with the soldier while Sam stares back to his tinted covered eyes.

"We've done that thousands of time before you even learn how to walk." The man told him. "And we have banks full of it and still have a lot of room to spare. So if your conscience can't take it then let us handle the matter. We're not forcing you to do anything for us and your help was deeply appreciated, but if those son of a bastards just so happens to mess with one of us, we mess back. They hit back, we hit harder. To put it easy, it's like an eye-for-an-eye kind of thing. Surely you understand that having learned it from history in Hamurabi's code, wouldn't you?"

Sam pursed his lips and flexed his jaw as he stares back at the genius in front of him.

"And you think that's a good idea?" He asked and the man frowns. "What we need is to be there for cap-"

"Well we can't really do anything now, can we?" Tony said sarcastically. "Because it just so happens that cap is distancing herself from us because of what those assholes did so what do you suggest we do? It's isn't like it's equally wise to encourage her with the ones she feared too, don't you think?"

When, Sam didn't say anything more, Tony gave him a contented look.

"Thought so." He said before looking over to the soldier's shoulder to Clint. "What do you say, Hawkeye? Up for another round?"

The archer shrugs.

"I'm on my way on tracking them." The man replied.

Tony snaps his fingers and a holographic map appeared across them.

"Right ahead of you, Legolas."

"I'm afraid I won't allow you to do that." A voice said and they turned to see Nick Fury at the doorway, watching them.

Tony raised a brow at him.

"I'm sorry, but didn't we kicked you off the ship a long time ago?" He asked sarcastically.

The director ignored him.

"I heard what you're planning with Barton, Stark." The bald man told him. "But now's not the time to attempt to search for those fuckers."

"I'm sorry." Said Tony, raising a brow. "But isn't it you who wants to take down those wet bastards?"

Not saying anything, Fury raised a small device on his hand and out came a projection of a footage of agents in a warehouse, seemingly firing at a group when suddenly, an explosion took place, setting everything into fire and killing everyone.

"This is from Belgrade." The director told them right after the footage ends. "Not far from where you got Rogers, isn't it?"

Clint frowns.

"When is this taken?" The former SHIELD agent asked.

Fury turns to him.

"Few hours after you got cap." He replied. "We got a trace and my agents went after the remaining HYDRA agents in Serbia. They were sent into a trap."

The projection went back to the device and the man pocketed it.

"They started moving again." He told them. "Now that you unexpectedly infiltrated one of their hidden base camps, they're planting off more locations and we can't tell which ones are real and those which are not. So if you will go out there like bees after a flower, you might as well find yourself trap inside a flytrap."

Tony and Clint exchanged unimpressed glances before looking back to him.

"And you're telling us this because?"

"I'm telling you this so that you won't make any stupid-ass decisions." Fury told him, frowning. "So unless Rogers is well enough to give her own account, we won't be moving."

Clint crossed his arm.

"And how long will that take?" He asked. "Long enough for them to grow under your nose again, Nick?"

The man glares.

"If you think that this is my fault Barton, then so be it." He said. "But I'm telling you, HYDRA has long grown before I was director so I don't think placing the blame on me will do you any good."

"So you're saying that all of this is my father and Cap-sicle's old girlfriend's fault?" Frowned Tony.

"In fact, I am, Stark." Fury told him. "It was them who gave HYDRA the opportunity to grow inside SHIELD, and they left it for their old friend to clean up the mess for them."

Fury gave him a look.

"Like you."

Stark glares at him.

Bruce speaks up before things get anymore heated.

"Even more so, how can you say that cap will tell you anything?" He asked and they turned to him. "Cause I'm telling you, there's a high chance that cap may not remember anything."

"He's right." Another voice said.

Turning, they saw Cho and Romanoff entering the lab.

"How's cap?" Sam asked.

"Alright." Nat replied, looking a bit tired and crestfallen. "She's resting. Helen gave her sedatives but we don't think it will last her long."

"She has fast metabolism." The female doctor said. "And I had to give her a high dosage of it."

"Anything wrong?" Asked the other scientist.

Cho turns to him before turning to everyone.

"A lot actually." She said before walking over to the table, a digital pad on her hand. "For starters, Dr. Banner is correct, there's a high chance that Ms. Rogers may have not remember anything. She has androphobia-"

"We already know that-"

"-as well as cryophobia."

"What's cryophobia?" Asked Sam.

"Fear of the cold." Nat replied, crossing her arms and taking a seat. "As well as fear of men, that would explain her behavior earlier."

"And we're theorizing that she may have PTSD from what she had experienced back to where they held her." Cho added. "But hopefully, it's not that severe."

"Is there a possibility that she can she overcome it?" Asked Sam.

"Possibly." Cho replied. "According to my research, most people with phobia can overcome their fears when occasionally expose with the things they fear."

"That's expected." Said Tony. "What else?"

"Like what Dr. Banner said." Said Cho. "You won't get anything from her, she's too traumatized. Her brain itself is blocking the memories."

Sam furrowed his brows.

"Is that possible?" He asked.

"It is." Bruce replied before Cho even can and they turned to him. 

He moves his hands around as he speak, making figures with it.

"In our brain, the cerebrum- or forebrain as we call it, makes up the largest part of our brain. It's covered with a neural tissue known as the cerebral cortex which envelops the part of our brain where memories are stored. Although it automatically stores experience as memories, there's a time where your brain walls-off a memory of a traumatic experience for it's own good."

"To keep it short, if the brain registers an overwhelming traumatic experience, it can essentially block it off." Supplied Cho, making it sound more simple and easy to understand. "But of course we don't know the parts that cap forgets, only she knows what it is."

"All of us have trauma." Said Nat. "So does cap from her experiences in the war. But whatever HYDRA did to her, it definitely crossed the line this time."

She then looks up to Cho.

"Is there a slight chance that she might remember anything?" She asked.

Cho turns to her.

"There might be." She replied. "Emotional traumas like Cap's causes lasting changes in the ventromedial prefrontal cortex region of the brain that is responsible for regulating emotional responses triggered by amygdala. Specifically, this region regulates negative emotions such as fear when confronted with specific stimuli."

"To keep it short, there's a very high chance cap will remember everything." Tony deadpans, contradicting Cho's statement from earlier, frowning. "There's a lot of that specific stimuli lying around this building."

He then gestures to himself and the others.

"Including us."

"That is why I suggest giving her time." Cho told them. "Give a her time to start trusting everyone around her again if you want her back."

Clint just shook his head as he placed his bow on top of the table before taking a seat.

"I think I would rather her not remember anything." He told them honestly. "This is her chance to forget and start over again."

"As much as I agree with you, Clint, I have to disagree with you." Said Nat. "I know her, she'll just keep forcing herself to remember whatever we do. It would be more better to guide her."

"She's right." Agreed Sam. "She'll just keep on trying to remember. I think it's more better if she'll remember, it'll help her cope."

"And what if not?" Asks Clint.

Sam shrugs.

"We'll be there for her."

"Greatest idea in the room." Tony suddenly said, his voice dripping with sarcasm. "Surround her with the specific stimulis."

He then patted Sam on the shoulder.

"Great idea pal."

Sam frown and swats his hand away.

"Oh yeah? You got any better ideas?" The soldier asked.

Tony shrugs.

"Actually, I have." He replied. "A lot actually and one of it is shutting you up. You speak a lot and I can't hear myself think."

Wilson turns to him and crossed his arms.

"You're really good at making everyone hate you, don't you?" He said.

Tony shrugs again, entirely unbothered.

"What can I say? It's either you piss me or I piss you." He then pops a berry to his mouth from who-knows-where. "And I choose the latter."

"The world doesn't just revolve around you, Stark." The man told him.

"And did I say that?" Tony countered. "You said that, not me."

Behind them, Nat tiredly facepalms herself.

"Oh my God."

"I'm not the one who's starting a fight here." Wilson told him as calmly as he can. "I'm just saying what I think is right."

"What you think?" The billionaire deadpanned. "And how about what we think? Do you think it's wrong? You know, there's a concept of ten men with nine of it's members agreeing on something while the tenth disagrees and does everything to prove it to the others that they're wrong."

"And I'm the tenth." Sam said flatly. "Is that what you're saying?"

"Eh, kind of the picture I'm picturing right now."

Sam glowered.

"Now, listen here, Stark." He said while Nat sighed.

"Is this really a time for you to start a fight?" She asked.

She got ignored as the two continued on, clearly onto each other's throats.

"I'm just trying to say what is best to do based on my experience. You heard what Dr. Cho said, if we're going to be around her-"

Tony scoffed, cutting him off. 

"Experience." He said dryly. "We all have experiences, Wilson. Not only you. What makes you so special?"

"I never said that-"

"Then what are you implying? That you suffered more than any of us?"

"This isn't a contest of who suffered more, Stark. All I'm trying to say is-"

"What? That you're an expert? Alright, let's give it to the big wings." Tony claps his hands and made a gesture as if letting him take the center stage. "Here we go, what do you think we should do? Right, make everything more harder and stressful."

"Now is not the time to turn our backs when things are getting tough-"

"And you think I'm turning? I'm trying to make it easy-"

"Making things easier doesn't improve it."

"And making it harder does?"

Sam glared.

"You know what? I'm holding on to the very last patience I have with you, Stark."

Tony oohed.

"And you think I don't?" He questioned. "I have more things to worry about that is more important than you and I've long lost my patience these past five months so you're threading on thin ice. So unless you want to drown, start flying."

Sam towered over him.

"I don't fly away." He glared down at him. "I swim."

"Lookie here! We have a flying fish."

"Stark." The redhead said sternly while Clint sighs exasperatedly and Bruce rubbed his temples.

Fury and Cho exchanged unamused glances.

"At least I'm not cowering inside a can like some sardines acting like a knight."

Tony took another step forward until they're technically eye-to-eye, their noses almost touching.

"Well, this sardine in can just so happens to be close to kicking your ass out to the next millennia, Wilson." He said, his voice low. "So I suggest you choose your next words more carefully."

"Why did they freeze her?" Asked Nat as the two glared at each other.

She turns to Cho and Banner.

"Why did they freeze her?" She asks again and the two men turns and stepped away from each other.

Banner shrugs then also turns to Cho.

The woman pursed her lips.

"So far, I don't know." The doctor replied. "But I ran a quick scan on her and I found something."

Clint sighs again, tired of everything.

"There's something?" He asked.

"There is." She replied. "And, I don't know if any of you will like to hear it."

Tensed silence.

"They touched her, didn't they?" Said Tony, breaking the silence, going straight for the answer.

The doctor stares at them before opening her mouth.

"Looks like the four of you already know." She commented and the ones in the room earlier looks away and rubbed their faces, avoiding each other's gaze.

Fury watches them quietly.

Sam turns back to her.

"Is there anything else we should know?" He asked, all of them dreading the answer.

The doctor looks back to them, maintaining her professional posture despite of being uncomfortable under their gaze.

"There is." She replied.

Clint looks away and swore.

"Fucking bastards." He muttered before turning his head back to her, expecting the worst. "Those bastards didn't impregnated her, did they?"

There's a long beat of silence and she shook her head.

"Well, because of Cap's regenerating skills, I can't tell the other things that they might've done to her." She told them. "But no, she isn't."

The man sighs tiredly.

"Good-"

"She can't." She added and they turned back to her.

Sam raised a brow.

"What do you mean she can't?" He asked.

The woman pursed her lips.

"She can't."

"She can't- what do you mean she can't? She can't talk? Can't sleep? Can't fight? You gotta throw us a bone here Cho, we're not good at guessing." Tony told her.

Helen gives him a look then sighs.

Romanoff caught her eyes.

"They sterilized her, didn't they?" Nat said quietly not a moment later.

Cho pursed her lips again.

"There's a lot of other terms we use for that." She said but nodded her head nevertheless. "But yes, sterilized."

Banner furrows his brow.

"What do you mean sterilized?" He asked.

"It means cap can't have children." Replied Nat.

"They took away her womb." She continued. "She can't- she can never-"

She then stops and rested her face into her hand, hand on her temples as a mild headache starts to form.

"We're too late." She said quietly. "We're too late. We couldn't come to her sooner."

She then faced them again, her face stoic.

"HYDRA has planned all of this from the very start." She told them. "It isn't SHIELD that they want, what they want is her; the promised bride of HYDRA."

"What do you mean the promised bride?" Asked Sam.

"Cap told me." She answered, remembering their conversation back in Sam's place. "Even back in the second world war, HYDRA has long been after her. Their leader; Johann Schmidt, he's obsessed with her, always promising that he'll get her one day. They want to take her in."

Bruce raised a brow.

"But I thought they knew cap as a man before?" He said, confused.

"She told me he heard her voice when they fought once when she rescued American Soldiers hostaged back then with Sgt. Barnes." She replied. "He's after her and even after his death, they still want her."

"But why take away her ability to have kids?" Asked Sam, looking more confused than Bruce. "If she's the bride, wouldn't they use her to create an army? I mean, it's most likely that they'll use her because of her genetics because until now no one can still recreate the formula of the serum they gave her."

"That's a likely scenario." Said Tony, his lips pressed into a bloodless line. "But that will be longer if they'll follow the traditional carrying post of nine months. They want something quicker."

Bruce frowns at him.

"You're not saying…?" 

"Maybe." Tony replied, avoiding everyone's gaze. "It's just a theory. We wouldn't know unless Cap tells us."

"Tell us what?" Asked Clint.

The two didn't answered.

Sighing, Sam looks away and turns to Cho.

"Does she know?" He asked.

The woman- knowing exactly what he meant, shook her head.

Nat pursed her lips.

"I think it would be best if I'm the one who's going to tell her." She said and they all turned to her.

"Nat-"

"I'll handle this one." She said, cutting Clint off. "She trusts me and Cho than any of you."

They all looked away.

"Alright." Said Clint. "But if you need any help, we're here."

She gave him a faint smile.

"Thanks." She said, standing up. "Try not to kill each other while I'm gone."

She then left the room.

"Are you seriously stopping us from moving, Fury?" Tony frowns at the man in front of them as they sat around the conference room, Nat sitting quietly on the corner.

The talk didn't went well and the Avengers had to endure long nights of silence as cries and heartbreaking sobs were heard from their captain whenever the passed by her room in medbay, needing to be sedated once more by Cho for her to calm down and rest.

Until now, she's still on her bed, talking to no one and passively just does everything they want her to do during check-ups without uttering a single word.

It's been almost a week since they got her yet there has still been no improvements.

So far, they're keen on giving her enough time.

Thought, they don't know how much they can give her as they settle and argue with Fury.

"I thought your main objective is just to find Rogers and not take down the flies?"

The man frowns.

"We changed our minds." Said Nat. "We're going to take them down."

"Oh?" The director said, looking down to her. "Decisions can't be changed easily, more so specifically your decisions, agent. Why the sudden change? What? You want to take down those bastards because of what they did to your captain?"

"Yeah, we got motivated." Tony deadpans beside her. "'you happy now?"

"Isn't that what you want?" Asks Clint, frowning up to him. "You want to take down the flies and we're up for it, you got what you want. Let us go out there."

"I can't allow you to go on a mission until we're fully sure which one of their bases are real." Fury told them firmly. "Because of the attack you did, those assholes has been more careful than before, they became more unpredictable. Another group of my agents almost fell into another trap last night when they raided a base camp in the mountains of Bulgaria. What they found there? Sacrificed HYDRA agents and a fucking compact hydrogen detonator."

The man slams his hands on the table.

"We almost lost another troop." The director said. "So if you're going to risk your asses out there then might as well make sure that it's worth it cause I sure as hell am not going to let you go out there like a bunch of assholes barking at the wrong tree."

"What about the surveillance team?" Asks Clint again before Tony can even start turning the discussion into another argument. "What are they doing? Can't they spy on those base camps that you're saying well enough?"

"Oh, they're doing their jobs." Fury told him. "It's just that those fuckers had somehow managed to always trick SHIELD's systems which causes us to always have the same reports. The remaining tech team are trying to work their way around it."

Tony scoffed.

"That's what you get for having trash for technology." He said and Fury leveled him with a glare. "Why not just fire a nuke on each one of them like what you did back in New York? Less casualties on your part."

"How many times did I told you that it was the Council that fired it?" Nick said. "And even if we can, we're keeping a low profile. Hill has been feeding those Government units with all of the cover story she could think of about the sudden attacks and explosions that has been getting reported in Europe so they'll go off our asses. You're not the only ones who are getting tired around here, Stark, but it is my responsibility to keep my team as safe as possible while taking down those motherfuckers."

"Well I'm doing everything to keep yours and this team safe too!" Tony fired. "Who do you think has been funding everything and is the one with a team of legal and badass lawyers just so you can keep on doing your hunting game all over Europe? We're done of sitting still, Fury. We're running out of time."

"That's not all." Bruce said beside him. "Me and Dr. Cho found something."

They turned to him.

"What did you found, Bruce?" Asked Nat.

The man pursed his lips then turns to them after exchanging a brief glance with Tony.

"Well." The man started slowly. "Me and Tony theorize that HYDRA took something from cap before they, well-"

He cleared his throat.

"Sterilized her." He said.

Nat turns to him.

"What?" She urges.

Bruce hesitated and Tony sighed.

"Alright, since Brucie-bear's too innocent to tell you kids this." He said. "I'll take it from here."

The others gave him a look.

"What is it, Stark?" Fury asked, frowning.

Tony crossed his arm.

"Me and Bruce theorize that HYDRA did something before they took away Cap's ability to conceive." He said. "Otherwise we don't see the point of this whole HYDRA abducting her thing if they didn't- well, unless they want to unlock the formula of the serum to inject to their soldiers which is impossible since it's locked into her genes from what I've read from good ol' Dad's journal."

Fury frowns at him again, clearly reaching the end of his patience.

"And that is?" He asked.

"They harvested her eggs." The billionaire replied and some of the listeners made a disgusted face. "Now don't go all looking yucky like some kid saw his parents kiss, it doesn't suit you."

"And?" Ask Sam, his face still contorted into the expression. "Did you- did you prove this theory of yours?"

Tony shrugs then turns to Bruce.

The doctor cleared his throat again.

"Well, me and Dr. Cho have been doing some research and quick check-ups with cap." He said before going red in the face. "Not that I did! It's only Cho who made the physical check on her, not me-"

"Yeah, we understand that jolly green." Said Tony and the others shot him a glare. "Just continue."

"Well." The doctor fidgeted before sighing and taking a deep breath, turning back to them. "It was confirmed, Dr. Cho has somehow managed to find traces and evidence of the thing they probe her with."

They went silent.

"If they got Cap's cells." Nat said thoughtfully. "You don't think-"

"Think what? That they're planning to build an army?" Asked Tony snappishly. "Yeah, that's likely. They're going to artificially breed soldiers like her. Wherever those cells are, they're in some sort of Oocyte Cryopreservation or whatever HYDRA has to preserve them. Starting that kind of experiment isn't easy but well, I don't know what kind of scientists they have so there might be a high chance that they either not succeeding or they have already succeeded. It's been a week now since we got her and we don't know how far they've gone with their experiment so." He shrugs. "Fifty-fifty."

"In order for them to do that, they have to use or recreate IVF so that the fetus can grow and develop inside an artificial womb." Added Bruce. "Whatever it is they're planning, it's not good. They're planning to create an army with Cap's genetic code."

The redhead pursed her lips.

"Fury." She said, turning and looking up to him from her seat and tbe dire tor turns to her. "We need to go out there. If HYDRA's experiment succeeded, those cells will be alive and we'll be too late to stop it."

"Yeah, I'm not looking forward to killing unborn hatchlings just because some twisted organization made them." Said Clint. 

"So, what you're gonna do?" Asked Fury. "Stop those hatchlings from hatching?"

"Better while they're still not alive." Said Nat.

"And what if they're already alive?*

The redhead quietens and turns away, as so does the others.

Barton is the one who broke it.

"Well." He started, causing the others to look up to him. "I guess it will be Cap's call of what we're going to do with them."

"And if you failed?" Fury questioned. "If you also walked into a trap? What will you do? Will you finally listen to me when all of you are already six feet underground? You can't even move nor work properly without a captain-"

"I'm here." A cold voice said.

Fury stops then snaps his neck to the door.

The others turned too and to their surprise, Stephanie is there, standing by the doorway.

Nat shoots up from her seat.

"Steph-"

"If what Fury wants is a captain to lead a group just to take down HYDRA then I'm willing to take it." The woman said coldly. "I know where they're hiding."

"No." Tony said immediately and they turned to him, his face set into a deep frown. "You're not going out of there, Rogers."

With the deepest strength she can muster, she looks up to him.

"And you're going to stop me?" She asked.

"I agree with Tony." Said Bruce and her eyes landed to him. "You shouldn't force yourself, Steph, you should be resting-"

"I waste enough time sleeping inside a cryo." She told him. "I think I had my fill."

"We're not going to let you go out of there, kid." Said Clint. "You just got back-"

"And you're going to loose me again if you're not going to let me."

"Look, cap." Sam said softly. "Let's just take things calmly, you're still in shock. I know it hurts but you must not make any rash decisions-"

"They took something from me." She cuts him off. "And I'm planning to destroy it."

Clint sighs.

"Look, cap-"

"If what they're planning succeeded, you're not going to have me by your side to stop them."

Everyone stops and looks up to her to see the captain looking back to them with an unreadable expression.

"Cap." Sam said reproachfully while Fury sighs.

"Rogers." The man said tiredly, turning to her. "I'm not letting you out of there, it's not the Avengers we need at this time, what all I need is Intel. If you want, you can brief my team if you're up for it-"

A hand was slammed loudly onto the table, creating a deep dent at the metallic frame.

The others jump up, startled.

"Cap-"

"I'm tired of following orders." She said quietly, her posture unmoving as she stood there. "And listening to doctors telling me what I must and musn't do."

Bruce pursed his lips from where he stood, mildly tensed as the others.

"Steph." He said carefylly, trying to reason with her. "Listen, you're going through an emotional breakdown right now. Just- calm down, we just got you back. Whatever you're going through, we'll help you get through it. We're here, Steph-"

"The locations stays with me." The blonde said, ignoring him as she lifts her eyes up to Fury's who's watching her with great precaution. "So if you want to take them down, let me out. If you don't, you might as well shoot me in the head."

"Kid." Said Clint. "Don't do this, we can help you. Listen to Banner. You need to take your time, you just got back-"

"Steph." Nat said quietly, taking a small step forward and slowly reaches up to her. "You're no longer there, okay? We got you, you can trust us. I'm here- we're here. Just stop and let us handle it-"

"I'm not asking nor requiring any of you to join me in this mission." The captain said, her eyes firmly set to Fury. "Me asking for approval is long gone so whether you give me your permission or not, I'm going. Kill me if you want to stop me but I'm telling you, I'm not stopping. There's a gun and bullet on your holster, you can shoot me right now."

The director pursed his lips as looks back at her, gaze hard.

He didn't pick up his gun.

She wins.

Not moving, she continued.

"Anyone who wants to come, suit up, I'm taking the Quinjet." She said, not removing her eyes from him. "I'm going to take every single one of them down with or without you."

She stares down at the director in front of her.

"Five minutes." 

She turns and left, leaving the room eerily silent.

Clock ticking, a redhead pursed her lips before standing up and making her way to the door.

The others watched her.

"Nat." 

She stops and slightly turns her head.

Bruce looks back at her.

"You're not planning on encouraging her to go, don't you?" The doctor said.

She turns to him.

"No." She replied. "I'm just going to make sure none of them lays a finger on her again."

Clint just sighs and stood up from his chair and also turns to them.

"The hell with it." He muttered. "This is what the captain wants, might as well just make sure things won't get way out of hand."

Tony frowns.

"The two of you aren't seriously on with her in this one, aren't you?" He said.

Clint just shrugged.

"Got any other ideas, Stark?" The archer asked, turning to him. "This is what she wants."

"I agree with the old man." Said Sam, cutting himself in into the their conversation. "As wrong as it is, this may be her way to cope-"

"There are many other ways she can cope-" Argued Tony.

"By what? Giving her sedatives?" The older man asked, cutting him off. 

"She's more safer here."

"Yeah, I don't think us keeping her grounded inside here is what she wants, Stark."

"As if you know better, Wilson."

"Tony." Bruce said quietly and his friend turns to him. "I think they're right."

"Not you too." Groaned Tony, rubbing his face tiredly.

"Look." Bruce sighed. "This may be a way for her to start trusting the people around her again, for her to overcome her traumas-"

"What if this makes it worst?" 

"If we stop her, do you think she will trust us?" Banner asked and the genius pursed his lips, not answering.

Sam stood up and just shrugged.

"Well, I'm going." He said, now walking away from them to the door. "Gotta hurry though if you want to come, Cap's got a ride. We only have four minutes, on it's way to three. See you in the jet."

Nat and Clint exchanged glances before following after him.

Tony rubbed his temples while Bruce sighs beside him before standing up and patting him on the shoulder.

The man looks up to him and frowned.

"You're going too?" He asks the man.

The doctor shrugs.

"They need a doctor on board." Bruce told him. "And might call out for a code green. You?"

The younger man turns away, not answering.

The older one just nodded.

"Alright." Banner said, patting him on the shoulder again. "See you when we get back, Tony."

He then turns and walks out of the room.

Tony sat there, arms crossed as he watches him leave with a heavy frown on his face before turning to Fury who's watching him with his eye.

He raised a brow.

"What?" He asked.

"You going after them, Stark?" The director asked.

The man scoffed.

"It's not going to end well." He said. "They won't listen to me."

"That's because she's the captain, and Captain Rogers has more authority than you." The man told him and he scoffs again.

"She's not emotionally nor mentally stable." Tony told him. "She's rushing everything and everyone lectures me about making reckless decisions. She'll breakdown in an instant she stepped foot in one of those damn bases-"

"It's her order." Fury said.

"Yes, went well prettily on her last one, didn't it?" Tony said sarcastically.

Fury runs a hand on the deep dent the blonde woman made earlier as he speaks.

"It's her choice, Stark." Fury told him. "And you found her, you got your captain back."

He then looks up to him.

"As much as I want to keep her at bay as you." He said. "I can't. If there's anything I learned from an old friend, you never stop a captain."

"And your old friend is a captain?" Tony asks dryly.

"In fact, she is." Replied Fury, nodding his head. "A blonde too."

Tony frowns.

"You don't mean Rogers, do you?" He said.

The director laughed but shook his head.

"No." He said. "That's their only similarity."

He then paused for a short moment then shrugs.

"Well, other than their motivation to stop wars, that's it." Fury said, taking a seat accross Stark on the long table. "Rogers has been into war eversince she was born, Stark, and more than seventy years later, she still is. You know what I always hear from your father about Captain America when he's still alive?"

Tony turns his eyes up to him.

"What? About how insufferable Captain America can be most of the times?" He said blandly. "Or how great Captain Spangles is? I mostly hear the latter so I assume the second one. Do I also need to hear it from you too?"

The man chuckled but still shook his head.

"Is that Captain America has a tendency to defy orders and whenever he- or she as I will say now- does, it leads to something great." Fury said before shrugging. "Kind of like me, where do you think I got the inspiration from?"

"That's cute." Muttered Tony. "You're a feminist, I love feminist, they support women- but whatever. Cap isn't in her right mind right now and I'm telling you, her defying orders will not lead to the greatness that you're saying. What she is right now is a ticking time bomb and if she ever happens to blow, I will gladly take the front seat and watch everything blow up to their faces."

"That's a lot coming from you, Mr. I-am-Iron-Man." Fury told him and Tony glares at him. "But unlike her, you have choices whether to follow after her or not, Stark."

The man then stood up, arching his back before making his way to the door.

"Your choice."

The man then left the room, leaving Tony sitting alone on the long table.

A figure clad in black stepped into the jet, shield on her arm.

The others turned.

Hawkeye strapped on his seat.

"Is that the new suit, cap?" Clint asked from the pilot seat. "Kind of dark, don't you think?"

"Her suit is destroyed." Said Nat, stepping from behind her, geared up on her own black attire. "That's the best I can give her."

"Oh, that's yours? Makes sense." The man muttered.

The blonde didn't say anything and instead, stepped further into the jet.

Bruce sat at the corner with medical supplies while Sam maintains his distance from the woman, seeing the way she fought hard to hide her flinch everytime a man came near her space.

Barton turns to the controls.

"Where to, cap?"

The captain straps her shield onto her back.

"Bulgaria."

"We've been there." Nat told her. "That's where me and Sam got shot down, it's a dead end."

"It isn't." The captain told her, tightening her black gloves. "There's another base in there where they took me once. It's essential that we start there, there's someone there who is one of the leaders of HYDRA, and I'm planning to catch him."

"Took you?" Sam said, looking up to her. "What do you mean took you?"

Stephanie's hands paused for a brief moment before pulling on the gloves again.

"They moved me." She replied. "Those bases you found aren't base traps, those serve as HYDRA's warning that SHIELD is near. Whenever you got near to their location, they start flying me into another facility, one after the other."

She then turns away and checks on the supplies, making herself busy with anything to burn down the anxiety that is currently growing inside her.

"There are several times where you almost found me." She told them, back turned. "Whenever they wake me up."

Her head lowered.

"Those are the only things I remember." She said quietly. "The locations, the firings, the agents, the fires, that's all."

Nat pursed her lips behind her.

"I'm sorry." The redhead told her. "Sorry that we couldn't get to you sooner."

The blonde turned and met her green ones.

The woman stares at her orbs before speaking quietly.

"There's nothing you can do." The blonde told her. "What matters now is that you got me and we're going to burn them down."

She turns away.

"I'm not going to give them another chance to rise." She said. "This ends here."

"Wow, did I missed the pep talk?"

They turned and saw Tony walking inside the jet on his normal clothes, hand holding a familiar red briefcase.

On his other hand is a cup of coffee.

Nat raised a brow at him.

"I thought you're not going." She told him.

He raised a brow at her.

"Let me guess." He said dryly. "You're listening to me and Fury?"

"Man, that sounds so wrong." Sam said quietly and Tony shot him a glare as Clint gave him an appreciative and amused look.

Nat's lips slightly quirked up.

"What? You mean your little heart-to-heart talk?" She asked.

He aimed his glare at her.

"That's disgusting." He told her. "I don't do that kind of mushy-mushy thing, it doesn't suit my image."

"Yeah, shouting and bickering match is more like his thing, isn't it, Stark?" Clint pipes up from the pilot seat.

"Shut up Katniss." The billionaire muttered before walking over, profusely avoiding the blonde as he went to the other seat.

He lands the briefcase on Sam's lap.

"Unless you want me to seat on your lap, I gotta suggest you move, Wilson." He said.

Sam scoffed but didn't say anything as he stood up and Tony sat on the co-pilot chair.

Sam roughly landed the case on the jet floor.

"Watch it, the suit might activate itself and accidentally fire you." Tony warned him without bothering to look back as he pulls on the head set.

Wilson grumbled something darkly under his breath as he took a seat next to Bruce, arms crossed.

Tony made a face as his nose hit the mic on the head set.

He sniffed it as Barton push on the buttons.

"Okay, which one of you used this before me?" He asked to the people behind him.

A certain redhead assasin answered him.

"Me, got a problem Stark?" Nat asked.

Tony turns away.

"Smells like garlic." He said swiftly. "What? Did you ate garlic bread and forgot to freshen your breath?"

"Ah, that would be the garlic sausages." Barton said beside him.

"Garlic sausages?" The billionaire repeated, flipping some switches. "Who even eat those?"

Clint shrugs.

"Nat."

The ramp door slowly goes up and closes.

Slowly taking off, Nat's hand found it's way to her friend's small ones and Steph looks up to her.

"Hey." The redhead said quietly, voice below whisper. "If things get tough and you want to get out, you tell me, okay? I'll get you out of there."

Steph stares at her before looking away and nods.

"Yeah." She said.

Nat just smiles and rubs her arm affectionately before buckling herself beside her.

The Quinjet hovers up from the helped, Fury's chopper almost toppling over.

"Careful, Stark." Clint told his co-pilot as he placed his hands on the controls m

Tony grumbled.

"Well, it isn't like this pad is made for two, Barton." He muttered. 

The jet then shoots up, sending Sam toppling to the ground.

The soldier grunted as he looks up, Nat and Bruce silently watching him.

His eyes fell to a certain pilot.

"Not cool, man." He said. "I think you got problems with me."

"No I don't." Said Tony lightly before gesturing his head to the main pilot. "He's the one flying it."

Sam turns to Clint who shrugs.

"Not my fault that you didn't buckled up, kid." Barton told him.

Sam painfully stood up and staggers as the jet moves.

He looks at the two accusingly.

"You two are doing this on purpose." 

Clint and Tony exchanged brief glances.

"No we don't."

The jet then shoots faster up in the sky and Sam was sent back onto his back with a groan.

Red lights and ear-splitting alarms went blaring up, the agents looked up.

"Sir! We're being attacked!"

"That's impossible." The one leading the place said. "They can't be here, they attacked here months ago."

"Well, sir." His men gulped. "They're here."

"That's impossible-!"

A loud explosion rocks the place.

The agents starts taking their positions.

"Where did the explosion came from?"

"On the south bridge, sir."

"You got visual?

"No signs of them sir."

"Fucking SHIELD." The leader cursed. "How did they found us?"

"I don't know sir."

"Maybe they got the captain with them, sir."

"Impossible!" The man shouted. "She can't be with them."

"The Avengers got her last week-"

The man grabs the agent by the collar and brought him up to his face.

"Seven days is a short time for a woman to recover, agent." The man snarled. 

The agent gasped as he struggles in his hold.

"But she's Captain America!" The struggling agent rasped out. "She can recover quickly than anyone-"

The man was cut off as the grip on his collar tightened.

"She's a woman!" The leader scowled. "And they are all weak. Take your position."

The agent was thrown to the floor and immediately scrambles up to his feet.

"Yes sir." The agent said in Bulgarian before scampering off.

The leader turned to the others by the computers.

"Where are they?!" He barks.

"Sir, there's no visual on them-"

"So what then? We're getting attacked by ghosts?" He shouted angrily, his face turning a putrid red. "Find them!"

"Yes sir."

"How did they get near?"

"I have no idea sir." A tech guy replied. "They may have taken down our sensors-"

"There's an explosion by the North bridge!"

"Sir, our team isn't responding."

Another explosion rocks the place.

Everything got shut down.

"Sir! They have blown up the generator!"

"Activate the back-up power."

"Yes sir."

The man grumbles and ran his hands up to his hair, his hands becoming a little sweaty.

Suddenly, the air blew wildly and a craft hovers just outside the window.

Agents clad in dark uniforms and helmets pointed their guns on the control room.

The man's eyes narrowed.

"SHIELD." He spatted.

Everyone in the control room rushes up to their feet and grabbed their guns.

The SHIELD agents fired, breaking the glass windows of their facility hidden up in the mountains inside a cave.

The leader ran and started ordering the agents he passed, shouting in Bulgarian at the top of his lungs.

"Everyone take your positions! Fire at the SHIELD agents! Don't let them reach the labs!"

Down below from the chaos, men dressed in lan coats ran around.

Around them are tanks full of incomplete and failing experiments.

"Protect the specimens and the subjects! We must move them-!"

The head researcher was knocked off mid-sentence.

The other doctors turned and small metal disk attaches itself onto their coats and activated.

They got electrocuted.

They fell on a heap on the floor and a redhead enters the room.

Her eyes fell on the tanks.

She was about to reach for her comm when doctor hiding behind a desk appears and pointed a flamethrower at her.

"Don't move!" The man shouted, his hands shaking on the weapon.

Nat stares at him.

"Put the flamethrower down." She told him.

"Don't move!"

"Put it down."

"I said don't move!"

The woman stares at him and without a beat, moves and attacks him.

The man was cut off guard and his finger found the trigger.

Flames erupted and Natasha knocks him off.

The tanks were set into fire.

"No!" A shout was heard and Romaoff turns and saw the head doctor staring st the flames in horror. "No! What have you done?!"

A silver glint caught the redhead's eye and she shoot him before he can even pull out his gun.

The man lay slumped, bleeding on the floor.

She turns back to the burning tanks, it's glass shattering, causing a wave of chemicals splashing to the floor.

She runs out of the room.

She reaches for her comm.

"The cells are destroyed." She said as she runs, encountering some agents on her way before knocking them off. "Does anyone copy?"

"Yeah." A voice grunted.

Stark.

He fires at the incoming agents.

"Who called SHIELD?"

"Maybe Fury sent them after us." Said Clint, fending off the other agents his way. 

Iron Man grumbled.

"Good to see that they didn't ruin the plan." The genius muttered.

"Yeah, I'm pleased too." The archer said. "Looks like Fury uses his head for once and let us handle the front lines, Wilson?"

"Doing good, old man." Falcon replied. "Sure no one's up for a code green?"

"There's no need, we got them handled." Said Nat.

The man just shrugs.

"Okay." He fires his guns.

More explosions erupted.

Agents were running on their air base inside the huge space of the cave, ascending their planes when Iron Man and Falcon crashed in.

Another carft came and SHIELD agents dropped in to the scene and fought side by side with them.

Jets and planes exploded.

Bullets were exchanged.

The man in can turns to Falcon.

"Where's cap?"

The soldier shoots at the firing squad then spreads his wings to shield himself and the others.

"I don't know!" The man replied.

"Romanoff! Got any visual on cap?"

"I'm going to look for her now." The assassin replied through her comms before running off.

"Sir, everything's down! SHEILD has taken over the place, we should move!"

The leader and three other agents rushes down to the exit.

"Warn the other bases." The leader told them. "Send a message. SHEILD has found us, the lab got destroyed. Tighten up the security-"

A large metal disk flew out of nowhere and hits one of the agent, knocking him out.

The two remaining agents, alarmed pointed their guns.

Just as they were about to fire, the disk went flying back, hitting each one of them on the head.

They were knocked out.

The leader looks up, alarmed.

Light footsteps echoed in the barren hall and a figure steps out of the shadows.

Light hair tied back into a braid, blue pair of eyes glares back at him, her body camouflaging in the dark.

The man takes a step back.

"Soldier." The man said in shock.

The soldier's gaze hardened.

"Здравейте." She greeted.

A beat and she strikes.

Her gloved fists are the last thing he saw before his world turned black.

Caught HYDRA agents were struggling against SHIELD as the place burn down in front of them.

It was a horrifying inferno as flames engulfed everything inside the cave, making it look like a huge furnace.

The sun slowly peaks out to the horizon as ashes blew in the air.

Dawn.

The agents are still struggling as they were brought down to their knees, all of them either yelling or cursing in Bulgarian.

A craft flies over them and the perimeter while on the corner, two other crafts were on the ground along with the Quinjet where Dr. Bruce Banner is currently helping tend those who are injured.

Outside the jet, Falcon and Hawkeye are leaning against the plane, arms crossed as they watched the HYDRA agents attempt to escape with no prevail.

All of the yelling of the agents were overcome with a familiar sound of thrusters as Iron Man flew in and landed near the Quinjet, on his arms is a coughing Natasha.

Both men shoot up from where they're leaning and immediately went to her side, escorting her somewhere where she can breathe.

Clint turns to Tony as his faceplate shoots up, face covered in soot.

"Where's cap?" He asked.

"No signs of her." The billionaire replied, frowning deeply before turning to the other bird man. "Hey Wilson! Got any news from Cap?"

Sam looks up from where he's currently patting Natasha at the back as she coughs.

"No." He replied when the redhead waves him off.

"She's alright." The woman told them, evening her breath. "I saw her, she's dragging someone when Stark got me."

"Who?"

Suddenly, their small discussion got cut off as the caught agents yelled together as one.

"HAIL HYDRA!" They all shouted, their voice thunderous and everyone watched in horror as their mouths slowly starts to foam.

"Holy shit." Said Sam. "What is this?"

He and Bruce run over the squirming agents.

The others too, trying to resuscitate them and get whatever is on their mouths to save them.

The place is sent into chaos.

Natasha pursed her lips.

"This is what also happened to the last agents we caught." She said, watching as life disappear from the agents' eyes. "They kill themselves."

Barton's face was twisted as he watched the agents died. 

"Why would they do this?" He asked.

Nat pursed her lips again.

"It's protocol." She replied as Bruce looks up and announced that they are all dead and the others stopped, staring at the agents who took their own lives.

"It's poison." Observed Clint. "How did they managed to poison themselves?"

"Well, it's either they already pop in a pill before the fight or they have implants." Said Tony, walking over to Bruce, his suit unfolding back into a case as he kneels, also observing the lifeless bodies with a wince. "Or there is something that triggers the implants, take your pick."

"Captain Rogers!" A SHIELD agent suddenly exclaimed, pointing behind them.

Turning, they saw a figure coming from the thick smokes and Stephanie Rogers appeared, face covered in dirt the same as her hair, a hard look on her face as she walks, shield in arm with her clothes ragged and slightly covered in burns.

Natasha straightened.

"Steph-"

She was cut off as a yell was heard and they saw a struggling man currently getting dragged by the captain by the collar as she approaches them.

Not saying anything, she then threw the man roughly to their feet.

The man grunted as he coughs on the dusty and rocky ground.

All eyes fell on him.

The Avengers look up to their captain.

"Cap." Said Clint. "Who's this?"

The Captain's eyes never left the man as she walks around him.

"Arnold Brown." She replied, gaze firmly fixed to the blabbering mess of the man. "The Imperial of HYDRA. Baron Strucker's right hand."

"Baron Strucker." Repeated Nat. "He's the head of HYDRA."

"And so does this man." The blonde replied as the man continues to pick himself up.

Lifting his head, his eyes fell on the lifeless bodies of his agents and into the guns aimed at him by SHIELD.

He rolls into his back and looks up to the captain looking at him with great malice in her eyes.

He gasped for a moment when suddenly, he broke the silence and laughs outloud like a madman.

The members of the Avengers exchanged glances.

He continues to laugh as he looks back to the captain.

Her eyes narrowed.

He then stops and grins up to her.

"You think this is over?" The man asked with a crazy tone. "You think just because you brought us down you'll do the same to the others. We have more, captain, we have more."

His grin then widens.

"You think my warning didn't get through?" He taunts her. "It did. HYDRA will be more prepared and we will get you again. That's a promise, captain. We will get you. After everything we've done for you while you're here, this is how you repay us? Funny, we kind of miss you. We missed the way you scream, do you remember?"

Stephanie flexed her jaw, her grip tightening on her shield.

He smirked.

"Do you remember the way you sing?" He asked. "The way your voice echoed through the halls? It was so beautiful. You think you can scream for me, darling?"

A beat and a splutter of blood.

Clint has walked over and grabbed the man by his torn collar and punches him across the face.

Brown spatted out blood but continues to laugh maniacally despite of the blood oozing from his nose.

"Is that all you got?" He asked through half lidded eyes as the crimson liquid continues to flow like a waterfall.

The archer raised his fist again, ready to strike.

"Barton." 

The old man stops then looks up to the captain, her hard gaze on him.

"Get off him." She said.  
Scowling, Clint turns back to the man who grins back to him.

"You shoulder listen to your captain." The man said.

With one last glare, he shoved him back to the ground and took a few steps back as the man continues to laugh and cough at the same time.

The master assasin's grip on his bow tightened as he glares down at the man.

"What is this?" Arnold Brown said. "Some sort of a debt? You will get nothing from me, captain, Nothing!" He roars.

He then laughs again while Clint turns away.

"Someone get him out of my sight before I kill him." He said, walking away with bow in hand.

"Take Banner with you." 

The archer stops walking then turns back to Steph who still had her eyes planted firmly on the laughing man.

"Get him out of here."

"Yeah, take him!" The man shouts joyfully. "Couldn't set out the monster could you?"

The assasin fumed.

"You son of a-!"

"Barton." The blonde cuts him off. "Get him out of here, that's an order."

Glaring, the man then turns away while Bruce uncertainly followed after him.

The others watched them leave silently before turning back to the man.

Chuckling, Brown pulls himself up and sat down on the ground, looking up to her like an obedient kid.

Nat, Sam and Tony watches him.

He smiles up to them.

"Aren't we in for a little tea party?" He asked. "After all, coffee without cake is a devil's work."

"For your sweet tooth?" The captain asked stoically. 

The man grins.

"So you know all about that?" He said.

"HYDRA hasn't changed. " She told him. "Other than the location where they plant it. Closer to the throat? Dead within five seconds."

The man chuckled.

"Isn't it?" He said. "You'll get nothing from me, Captain."

"I don't want to kill you." She told him. "But they will."

The man's eyes trailed on the three remaining Avengers on her side, their gazes hard and cold, no doubt out for his blood.

He turns back to her then smirked.

"And they won't have the chance." He told her. "I'm not scared of death, captain, it was you who is scared. You'll get nothing. Even if you managed to take us down, you're always destined to fail. Cut off one head, two more shall take it's place."

His tongue then starts to move to the back of his mouth.

A flash and everyone's eyes widened as the captain suddenly tackles him to the ground, hands in his mouth as she forces to open it.

The man struggles and squirmed under her and she pressed her foot firmly on his chest, keeping him down as her fingers continues to reach for something inside his mouth.

Gargled noises filled the air.

The man continues to wriggle, reaching his hands up to push her face or anything away but she kept a firm grip, keeping his mouth from closing and biting her.

The man's mouth starts to water, his saliva dripping from his lips and covering her gloved hands but she continues to do whatever she's doing as the others watched, horrorstruck.

Then, a faint pop! and the captain steps away from him, letting him fall to the ground, gasping.

They turned to her and saw something on her hand.

A tooth.

A wisdom tooth to be exact.

Closer to the throat.

Still gasping, the man fell to his stomach and starts crawling towards her.

"Please." He rasped, choking on his own spit, his hand reaching up for the tooth that she's holding between her fingers. "Give it to me, give it to me, GIVE IT TO ME!"

The captain looks down at him coldly and let go of the tooth.

The thing fell to the ground.

The man starts crawling fervently into it, his fingers only inches away from it when a foot steps over it, crushing it.

He looks up and saw that it belongs to her.

"NO!" He screams. "No-"

"Take him away." The captain said, turning away as the man throws himself to the powdered tooth. 

He dragged his fingers in it, the white powder sticking into his skin along with some dirt and was about to put it in his mouth when two SHIELD agents grabbed him and drags him back.

He continues to yell.

"No! No no no-"

He was cuffed down and was dragged into a craft.

The blonde turns to everyone, her shield that has fallen earlier when she tackled Brown flying back to her strap.

She looks up, her eyes avoiding the lifeless bodies of HYDRA agents.

"HYDRA agents have implants on their mouth." She told them. "It's disguised as a tooth, we have encountered these kind of cases back in the 40s, looks like SSR didn't included it to their files. Next time you encounter them, knock 'em out and pull out their fake teeth, it's whiter than the others. Spare their lives when possible, there are other ways they can pay fo their crimes and sins other than their lives. Get ready for the next mission."

She then turns away and made her way to the Quinjet.

A man pursed his lips.

"Cap." The man- Tony said, causing her to stop, freezing on her tracks.

"Don't you think one is enough for today?" He asked her.

The blonde lifts her head and turns to him.

"You think?" She asked, her voice cold and the man frowns.

"You're not planning to take down all of the bases today, aren't you?" He told her. 

"What if I am?"

"You're mad."

"Mad as it may, Stark, but aren't you the same when I first start working for you?" She asks him.

The billionaire stares at her for a moment before replying.

"You're not thinking straight." He told her.

Her posture stiffen and she fully faced him, a hint of Pepper Potts in her look, and that alone is a terrifying thought.

"I am thinking, Stark." She told him. "You heard what Brown said, he has warned the others, we can't let let them take more steps ahead of us."

"Oh, you're thinking?" The man asks, slowly loosing his cool while Natasha, who's silently watching them turns away and grabs the red briefcase that holds Tony's suit. "You may think you have recovered, Rogers, but clearly you're not-"

"What do you suggest I do?" She cuts him off. "Lie in my bed and be pumped with sedatives and cry until I fell asleep?"

"You need to stop being the hero all the time, Rogers-"

"I have no time for self-pity." She snaps. "My time of pretending that everything's fine is over, not when I knew that the ones me and my men has been chasing after more than seventy years ago is still out there-"

"Oh, so it's personal." Tony said dryly, crossing his arms. "You're here for that? You're too sentiment, Rogers, it's pathetic."

From the corner, Sam rolls his eyes and made his way to Romanoff, not believing his ears that Stark is on his way on pissing another person off.

Well, in this case, they're pissing each other off, he decides.

Rogers' eyes narrowed.

"Is that why you are here?" She asked him. "So that you can rub it on my face?"

"I'm thinking of the consequences of your actions, Rogers!" He barks. "Knowing you, you won't stop. Someone has to come in and remind you that not everyone is a super soldier like you! See those agents?"

He pointed on his back where SHIELD agents are currently placing the HYDRA agents along with their fallen comrades inside bodybags.

"They're people." He told her, eyes not leaving her hard face. "Not like you. They get tired easily as much as me, Romanoff, and the rest of the Avengers with you here. You can't expect that we'll be able to catch up with you. Not all of us are gifted with a special serum that makes a human's body recover immediately and take another fight after the other!"

"Then why are you here?"

Tony stops.

Stephanie Grace Rogers' eyes are hard as she took more steps towards him, only stopping a feet away, refusing physical contact.

"I didn't asked them to come." She told him, tone hard. "And neither to you, I gave you the choice whether to follow me or not and you did, and so does the others. The agents may have been following Fury's orders but the rules have changed, they are also given a chance whether to back out or not so I ask you, is it my fault?"

She took another step forward and Tony unconsciously took a step back down the ramp.

"Is it my fault that they decided to join this fight that isn't theirs?" She asked him, still taking steps forward as the man continues to step down. "My reason may be personal, Stark, but I know what's at stake here. I've told you and everyone before, I'm going to take them down with or without you, whose choice is it to follow after me? I'm so sick and tired of everything and HYDRA has took everything that is left for me to live for; a family and a chance for me to have my own. I may not be thinking straight and doing everything recklessly because I'm emotionally driven but I'm here, I'm here and I want to burn them down, I need to burn them down. I have been tied down to a chain eversince I was born- even until now and I can't escape it no matter how hard I try. I am forced into everything, to my sickness, to this serum, to my duties, and time."

Tony has now descended the ramp but she won't stop taking more steps towards him as she continues.

"And now, I'm taking it on my own hands." She told him angrily, her face slowly turning red. "They want me to step-up? Here I am. It's fire they want, and fire is what I shall give them. They want to end me and everyone I care about? I'll end them, today, tonight, tomorrow, as long as they're still standing I won't stop. If I fall, I'll take them with me and I don't need your help."

At the last one, Tony staggers and trips over a rock, landing on his ass and he looks up to her who doesn't look sorry to say the least.

"If you want you to leave, leave." She told him coldly before turning to everyone who's watching them. 

Her gaze hardened even more and she spoke, voice filled with authority.

"Those who wants to leave or can no longer fight, you're free to go." She told them. "If Fury asks, tell him it was my order. If he orders you to go back, tell him I restrict you to. If he keeps on persisting to change your mind, tell him go to hell. To this day, you're no longer required to follow the ones in positions' orders. It's your choice whether you'll follow or not, this is a free country, and it's your choice on what choice you're going to choose. Freedom was something that me and a lot of people had deliberately fought for in the past, and those who want to took it has risen once more. So I give you the choice, whether you'll go back or stand with me until the end of the line."

Everyone is silent and the captain looks up and speaks once more.

"Those who are injured, go and heal, this is no longer your fight." She said. "Those who want to leave, I understand you, this has never been your fight in the first place. Those who wants to mourn for the loss of their friends and comrades, you can also leave, I mourn with you. Those who wants to rest, I'm not stopping you. And those who wants to stay and fight, I'll fight with you. I'm not asking any of you to lay your lives on the line, God knows how much blood has been spilled but like how the old saying goes; victory can never be reach without sacrifice. If the sacrifice has to be my blood, then I'll give it. So if you want to stand with me, then I'll stand with you. It's your choice."

And with that, she turns away and walks back to the jet.

Nobody leaves.

Alarms has been set off and HYDRA agents who had been alerted of the attack on one of their bases immediately readies everything.

Reaching for one of their techs to alert the other bases about the attack that is going on, they're blasted away by a strong repulsor technology.

Iron Man enters the scene.

He went to the computers.

The data was already wiped down.

"Darn it."

Tony Stark didn't leave.

Hulk rampages on a base, causing the HYDRA agents to fire at him just as the other Avengers shows up.

The base was burned into flames, ashes flew everywhere.

Alerts were down.

HYDRA doesn't know what's coming for them.

Clint has broken his arm, and he was tied down to the Quinjet along with Sam and the other injured ones on the other crafts.

So much for being outnumbered by some of the enemies.

They're grounded.

Prisoners were sent back on the third day of non-stop battle against HYDRA along with some of the heavily injured ones.

Fury isn't pleased of what his agents are telling him back at the medic ward when he told them that they can retire from being an agent.

They all told him the same thing.

"Go to hell."

"Fucking shoulders." Tony Stark muttered under his breath as he stretches his sore shoulders and kneels in front of his suit right after they burn a base down in the highest point of Glasgow.

Behind him, SHIELD agents are walking around like Bruce, tending to those who are injured while the others escort the HYDRA agents to their cells inside a craft.

His suit emitted a spark and he pulls back and waited for it to stop before tinkering with it again, his knuckles covered in bruise and bandages.

Still muttering under his breath, a woman approaches him.

"You good, Stark?" 

The billionaire scoffs as Romanoff stood behind him.

"You think?" He said, eyes not leaving the suit as he pry up some gears. "Suit's busted, might need a recharge."

"You might want to ask help from Bruce then."

"Banner's busy." He told her, gesturing his head to the busy doctor. "Plus, I can do this. Just a little fix-up with this old pal and we're ready to bust up some flies. Probably could last a few rounds with the tanks."

"Think you can still keep up?" The redhead asked him, tone slightly amused.

Tony scoffs again.

"Now don't go all smug in there, Romanoff." He mumbled. "Wilson and Barton would've been flatten into pancake birds by now if I hadn't catched them."

Nat chuckled before turning her head and watching the others.

"Now I know what it feels like to be a Howling Commando." She said and Tony looks up to her. "Not having enough rest for days, strategizing, taking down bases, sleeping on cold floors…"

She then grins and turns down to him.

"Brings back old memories when I'm still not with SHIELD." She told him.

Stark huffed then turns back to his suit.

"Don't forget living on those military ratios." He added, grumbling under his breath.

She chuckled before throwing a familiar brown package at him.

"Your meal for today." She said. "Sorry, we don't know where to find foe gras and caviar around this place that you're used to."

Tony's eyes landed on the brown package before grabbing it.

Tearing it open, he grabs a familiar pack covered in thin white paper before handing the brown bag back to Romanoff.

"Here." He said, turning back to his suit. "Give this to Spangles since she likes it so much."

She raised a brow at him as she took it.

"That's the fifth time you're giving cap yours." She told him.

He continues to fix his suit.

"Yeah, never liked it." He said. "If you want you can have it or just give it to the others. Eat it, give it, throw it, I don't care. The only thing I can bare to eat from that thing are the crackers."

"I don't know." Nat shrugs. "The jerky tastes alright."

He blanched.

"Tastes like rubber." He said. "I don't know how any of you or cap can stomach it."

She shrugs again.

"Well, she did live through the great depression." She told him. "She'll eat pretty much anything."

"And the others?"

"They like it."

He fake shudders.

"Good thing good 'ol dad left me a company and didn't let me take the same course as Rhodey then." He said. "Otherwise I would be facing the same fate of eating the monstrous thing."

"You're dramatic." She told him, a small hint of smile on her face before tunring her head away and sighing. "I would kill for a shower right nowher

"Pretty sure you'll kill with or without it, Romanoff." Said Tony and Nat chuckles. "How long before we leave Europe anyway?"

Nat shrugs.

"I don't know." She replied, her eyes trailing somewhere far but Tony knows it's rested on a certain blonde that he hasn't spoken to for the last four days. "Cap has the map."

"Of course she has it." He muttered. "She doesn't remember anything but the locations, ironic isn't it?"

"It's the soldier in her." She told him. "It's something that they are trained to do if they ever survive an abduction or hostage cases. They have the map imprinted and inside their heads."

"What she has is a dynamite." The man said, twisting some of the bolts in his suit. "And I want to be there when it explodes on her face."

She just shook her head at him.

"You really want her to stop, don't you?" She said. "Is that why you're still here?"

The man scoffed.

"What else?" He said, now fiddling with some wires. "An emotional support? Yeah, we're not there yet."

She shook her head at him again before turning and walking away.

"Whatever you say, Stark." She said.

"Cap."

Far away from the others and sitting atop a rock, Stephanie looks up and saw Natasha- approaching her.

Stopping just in front of her, the redhead then handed her an already opened brown pack.

She took it.

"Let me guess." The blonde said, staring at it before looking up to her. "It's from Stark?"

Nat smiles before taking a seat next to her, making herself comfortable.

"Well, if you don't want it, we can always share." Her friend told her, the only Avenger that can go close to her eversince the kidnapping. 

Steph turns away.

"I don't want it."

"Your metabolism burns faster than ours." The older woman reminded her, pushing the pack back. "So if you want to burn down another base, you'll need all the energy you can get. If you don't want to eat it alone then we'll split. I'll have the jerky and you'll have the loaf, is that enough?"

The blonde didn't say anything as the redhead grabs the pack and took out the food inside it, giving her the other while she gets the jerky and some of the jelly for herself.

"There." The woman said. "Eat unless you want me to wrangle you."

Sighing, she took the can of loaf and opened it while the redhead handed her the spork that comes with the pack.

She shove a spoonful of loaf into her mouth before chewing on it slowly as she looks at the highlands, listening quietly to the chattering of the agents behind her.

Though, she could hear Sam and Clint wrangling each other and the latter cursing and groaning when he accidentally used his broken arm while Sam swore as his sprained leg got hit by him.

She heard Bruce come in and scolded them.

On her right, she heard a grunt not far away from where they're sitting.

Tony got himself repulsed back with his suit.

Nat, having seen it when she turns over her shoulder, chuckled before turning back to the dark view in front of them.

"It's beautiful here." She said quietly. "Isn't it?"

"Yeah." The blonde replied, shoulders sagged as she leans against her knees, the can of loaf and spork on each of her hand, her hair blowing from it's braid. "It is."

"Where to, cap?" Clint asked five hours later, now back to the jet and still in control of the flying systems despite of his arm.

He refuses to give anyone his position.

They all turned to her who has her back turned towards them as she stood in front of a window, arms crossed and face stoically grim.

"Cap?"

She pursed her lips.

"To our last mission." She replied. "Until now we still haven't found Strucker, if he's still not there then that's where we're going to fall for the interrogation protocol with the agents and Brown of where he's hiding. There could be more bases out there but for now, we're setting course to the last location they took me before Serbia."

"Where?" 

"My mother's hometown."

She then turned her head and faced them.

"Ireland." She answered.

Sam raised a brow from his seat, now safely buckled in.

"You're Irish, cap?" He asked.

She turns away.

"My mother." She replied, turning to the window again. "She's a refugee from the first war."

"And she went to New York." He added. "Is that where she meets your father?"

She pursed her lips again.

"No, they met at the border." She replied swiflty before turning back to Clint. "Let's go."

From the highlands of Ireland, a loud explosion destrupted the silence of the woodlands and animals and all kinds of creatures fled away.

"Take them down! Warn the others! Take them-"

A wall was blown off and SHIELD agents entered the scene, firing their guns with stun darts.

From the control rooms, both Black Widow and Iron Man crashed in, taking down the agents before the redhead went to the computers.

"Stark." She said. "Download it."

"On it, Jarvis? Make sure Hill get these."

"Yes sir."

Tony turns to Nat.

"Is that all?" He asked.

"Yeah." The redhead replied, swiflty lifting her wrist and firing one of her Widow Bites to an incoming HYDRA agent. "Good thing they haven't wipe these out yet."

Tony grumbled under his breath.

"Yeah, cause that's what they always do." He muttered. "Told you we should go to the computer rooms first before going to the party."

"Yeah, because the last time I did this, I had a row with Steph on our last mission with SHIELD." The woman said before walking right pass him. "No need to be smug about it. Wipe that smirk off your face, I don't like it.

From outside, both in the pilot seat, Sam and Clint took out the big guns of the Quinjet and begins firing out at the escaping planes with Bruce behind them, listening to opera.

"Go left, old man."

"Tuck your wings in, bird boy."

They fired.

Everyone crashed in, no longer in stealth mode.

From the fortress, a figures jumps off a grate.

The agents froze at the sight and a pair of cold eyes stared back at them.

Shield raised, she fought them.

An agents reaches for his comm as he saw the captain.

"Sir, Captain Rogers is here. She's on her way to the lab."

Across the Southbridge, a man answered back to him.

"Let her come."

The captain spotted the agent.

The agent- the old STRIKE agent paled.

"Oh shit."

Agents are getting chased around, HYDRA is falling.

Deep into the facility, mist from the cold flows underneath a crack of a steel door.

Walking down a ramp with nothing but dying light bulbs to guide the way, Stephanie stares at it.

The comm on her ear emitted static noises and Romanoff's voice patched through.

"Cap? Cap? I'm on my way to the labs, stay on level three." Natasha told her.

Still staring at the door, the captain reaches up to her earpiece.

"I'll handle this." She told her. "Help the others."

"Steph-"

She cuts off their communication.

Stepping forward, the steel door opened by itself and light slightly blinded her.

Eyes squinting, her eyes narrowed and she entered the room.

Tanks surrounded the area, full of bluish liquid and small poles- cells.

Those are her cells.

Pursing her lips, her eyes landed on a monitor, wildly blinking red.

'SUBJECT: FAILED'

She looked around, eyeing the dying cells that are never given a chance to have life.

But now's not the time to cry over it.

Releasing a breath she doesn't know that she's holding, she turns away.

The fire will destroy them, and that's enough.

"Why hello, darling."

She stopped, frozen in her tracks, face paling.

"Never thought you'll be here. Miss me?"

Her breathing became loud and harsh.

"Now now, there's no need to panic, it's just me."

Slowly turning, a figure stepped out of the dark.

Brock Rumlow smirks back at her.

"Hi, Captain." He said.

Her shield drops.

"Levels are cleared, I repeat, levels are cleared."

"Crafts are down."

"Agents are down."

Nat sent one last punch to a passing by agent that is getting strained by SHIELD, a former agent of the STRIKE team.

She then reaches for her comm as she step back, watching the ground slowly explode on certain parts before her eyes with content and pleasure.

"HYDRA's down." She said. "But there's no sign of Strucker, he's somewhere off grid."

From a classified location, Nick Fury watches the scene from one of their surveillance cameras on the SHIELD agent's suits.

"HYDRA still hasn't failed as long as the main head isn't cut off." The director said. "Are you sure that all of the cells are destroyed?"

"Positive." She replied. "I have broken into some of their files, all of the subjects are destroyed. We leave the rest to you, Nick."

"We'll take it from here, Agent Romanoff." Fury said. "The motherfuckers are crippled, it will take them long before they rise again."

"Shall we send them some crutches?"

Fury shrugs.

"They'll appreciate the thought." He said. "But in the same time, hate it. Pull the team back, the Avengers and Captain Rogers' job is done, we got the new intel Stark send us, we'll hunt down the rest."

"Don't fail." The Russian said before cutting off their connection as she watches the flames slowly grow.

She turns her head toa passing by agent.

"Secure the perimeter." 

"Yes ma'am."

The agent leave.

The redhead turns over her shoulder and watches silently at the struggling prisoners, above her, the Quinjet hovers before landing down on the ground.

She trains her eyes to the rest.

She frowns.

She turns to one of the agents.

"Where's cap?"

Iron Man flies around the building, his scanners scanning the place.

"Sir, if I may, I detect two heat signatures left in the building." Jarvis said inside his helmet.

Tony continues to fly.

"Probably some HYDRA agents." The billionaire muttered.

"Hey Stark, got any eyes on cap?" A voice entered inside the small speakers.

The man frowns.

"I thought she's already there with you?" He said, replying to Romanoff.

"No, she's not here." Black Widow replied. "The other agents haven't seen her."

"When is the last time you talk?"

"Not ten minutes ago, she told me she's in the lab."

"I thought that was your job." The man frowns deeper.

"I was caught up with something on my way when she told me she got it handled."

"And you let her?!" The man almost shouts.

"She's not here, the place is about to burn down." Said Nat, urgency rising in her voice. "Stark!"

"Jarvis, where did the heat signatures came from?"

"It seems to be in a sort of lab sir according to the peculiar freezing temperature that can only be in labs to preserve chemicals-"

The man swore.

He shoots across the sky.

"On my way."

She was frozen, standing there defenseless as Brock Rumlow stood in front of her.

He grins.

"Is that how you treat an old friend?" He asked.

She didn't say anything.

His chuckle sent shivers down to her spine.

She remembers the way his hands raked around her, the way he forced her and the way she begged, and begged, and begged…For him to stop.

Her pleas were heard by deaf ears as her screams echoed in the place, unheard.

And the way he's smiling… brought back unpleasant memories that her brain itself is trying hard to block away.

It's forcefully making it's way up, flashing right before her eyes.

"Now darling, are you going to keep me waiting?"

He reaches a hand out to her.

She couldn't move.

She couldn't-

Rumlow's breath was cut off as he was sent flying across the room and into the tanks, the glass breaking and piercing deep into his skin.

He groans.

Stephanie's eyes are murderous.

She's completely derange, out of her mind as rage blinded her.

He coughed when suddenly, he got hoist up tightly by the throat and got slammed harshly to the floor.

Gasping for breath, he looks up to her as she choked him.

His lips were forced up into a smile.

"You like playing it rough, aren't you cap?" He said.

She slammed him again, and again, and again.

He spatted out blood but still smiles through blood stained teeth.

"You like it?" He asked.

Shaking as anger consumed her, she pulls her fist back and punches him, her fist connecting to his nose, to his cheek, to his mouth, to his forehead, and his brows.

She didn't stopped.

She cannot stop.

Her blows kept on coming and she didn't stopped.

Blood starts to stain her gloved fists, warm crimson liquid starts to stain the white floor, her light hair, and her pale face.

She didn't stopped.

She kept pulling her fist back up and down, not caring that he's no longer breathing.

"CAP!"

A crash and she was roughly pulled back, metallic hands coming over her shoulder with a firm steel grip.

She gasped as she falls back away from the man she has been blindingly beating up, now in a bloodied mess.

A figure clad in red stood beside her.

"Hey, hey cap-"

Her breathing became even more harsh and uneven as her eyes fell on the unmoving and barely recognizable man.

Oh God.

She-

She didn't-

Her lower lip trembled, her eyes glazed with mist.

Her hand slowly went up to her mouth, her shoulders shaking as she heaves, tears slowly welling up.

The man on the floor didn't move.

Something warm touched her cheeks and pulled her hand back to see her glove clothed in blood.

Her hand shook.

"I- I-" She stuttered. "I- I didn't- I didn't mean to I- Oh God."

She trembled as a low moan escaped her lips.

"I didn't." She said. "I didn't mean to- I didn't mean to kill him. I-"

"Hey, hey."

A blurry figure kneels in front of her.

"Cap-"

"I didn't mean to kill him. I didn't mean to kill him." She keeps on repeating and with a cry, buries her face at the crook of the figure's neck.

It's hard and cold and somewhat- familiar.

"I didn't mean to kill him, I didn't mean to kill him."

She cries, her tears falling down her cheeks as she sobbed.

"I didn't mean to do it, I didn't mean to kill him." She cried as the figure held her, rocking them back and forth. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry!"

Her grip tightens and she burrows herself deeper into the figure like a ball.

"I'm sorry!" She screams and a metallic hand rubs her back, holding her quietly.

Distant explosions were heard.

She shook and the figure's helmet retreated back.

Tony held her as flames slowly engulfed the place.

"Think cap will be alright?" Sam asked as he and the other Avengers gathered at the ramp of the Quinjet as they watched the place got burn down.

Nat clicks her tongue as she watches the flames with them.

"Stark got her." She told them. "They'll be here."

Clint, from where he is leaning, looks up.

"I think I need a break after this." He said, watching as SHIELD agents walked around the place, yelling orders at each other. "Actually, I think we all do, especially cap."

Nat looks up to him.

"You're going back to the farm?" She asked.

Barton nodded.

"Yeah." He replied before shrugging. "I was thinking of bringing cap with me, actually, kid's been through enough. It's peaceful there."

"I don't think that's a good idea." The redhead told him, turning away. "Leave her to me, I'll take care of her. Bringing her there will only remind her of the thing she can never have now."

The old man just nodded.

"I understand." He said. "Just a suggestion incase cap wants a change of environment."

"What exactly is it that old man here have that cap doesn't?" Sam asked, turning to them, his brows furrowed.

"It's classified." The archer replied swiflty and the soldier scoffed.

"Yeah, whatever." He muttered.

Bruce stepped down the jet and joined them.

"Everyone alright?" He asked, pushing his glasses up to the crook of his nose.

"Other than the fact that my ankle is killing me right now, we're good." Sam replied, arms crossed. "Seems like Barton is too, he's been cradling his arm like a baby. Man's still crazy. That's normal."

Clint scowled at him.

Bruce turns to the redhead.

"Nat?"

Romanoff pursed her lips.

"Just a slight bump at the head." She replied. "Otherwise, okay."

Bruce just nodded.

"Alright." He said. "How long until they come out?"

Nat releases a sigh.

"Not that long." She answered and two figures approached them to the ramp.

The others straightened.

Steph looks back at them, face devoid of emotion.

Clint was the first one to break the silence.

"Hey." He said greeted lighlty, smiling softly at the young captain and giving Tony behind her a slight nod. "You look like shit."

The billionaire scoffed at him.

"Still not bad as you, Barton." The man bantered back.

The archer chuckled before turning back to the blonde, her cheek stained with blood.

"Where to next, cap?" He asked quietly yet loud enough for everyone in the small group to hear.

The others looked back at her expectantly.

The blonde lifts her eyes up, slightly rimmed in red with her blue watery eyes.

She pursed her lips.

Then, with a low and quiet voice as destruction happens behind her, she answered.

"Let's go home."

"Sir, everything's down. SHIELD has tracked us and destroyed all of the subjects. They're coming for us."

Baron von Wolfgang Strucker says nothing as he watches a light and a redhead before him.

"Sir." List said urgently beside him. "We must hide, they took down all of our main bases, there are no more cells, the shipments have failed and one of our agents told me that they got our Intel from our headquarters in Ireland. Captain America has taken us down, Herr Strucker, we don't a chance."

"The twins." Strucker said quietly, watching the glass cells before them. "We have the twins. Sooner or later they will meet the twins, chance still hasn't left us, doctor."

"But Sir-"

The man turns sharply at him, causing the scientist to stop and back down.

"We'll rise, doctor." He said. "We'll rise, no matter how many times they cut our head off, it will always grow. This battle is nothing compared to the war that is coming for them, we'll be prepared."

He then turns back to the two subjects, a male and a female- the twins, both exhibiting supernatural powers.

Silver and red wisps escapes the two.

"Get them ready. Hydra will stand master of the world. Born to victory with the siblings. Our enemies weapons will be powerless against us. If they shoot down one place, hundreds more will rise and rain fire upon them! If they cut off one head, two more shall take its place."

Behind them, Loki's scepter glowed.

The man glowered.

"Hail HYDRA."

"Are we loosing you again, Tony?"

The billionaire snaps out of his reverie and back to the living room of his house in Malibu point and turns to his friend sitting across him.

"What?" He said.

Friday chuckles.

"I see my daughter is boring you already." She said and Tony's eyes widened as he looks down at his now two years old niece wobbling towards him.

He catches her before she can even fall strainght to her face.

Riri giggles.

"Hey there, little monkey." He said, balancing her to his knee. "Having another little fountain over there, aren't we?"

The little girl giggles again and he smiles.

He looks up to his friend who is watching them.

He raised a brow.

"What?" He asked.

She shook her head.

"Nothing." She replied. "It's just- it's been an eventful year and, I can't believe it's only twenty-four hours before New Year."

Tony looks down to the little girl who is walking back to her mother.

"Yeah." He replied, watching the girl's wobbly steps. "You booked you ticket?"

"Oh, yes." She replied, smiling and encouraging her daughter as the girl makes her way towards her. "Our family's waiting for us back in Chicago. You sure you'll do well alone here during New Year's Eve?"

She looks back at him with questions in her eyes.

He nodded.

"Yes." He replied, leaning back to his overexpensive sofa. "Plus, company's on break. It's holiday."

She chuckled.

"Yeah, and Jarvis is going to alert me that you got yourself overly drunk again."

He rolled his eyes.

"That was one time." He told her. 

"One of too many."

"Now don't go cheeky on me-"

Riri suddenly burst into another set of giggles as she pointed her chubby little finger at him.

"'art, 'art!" She giggles as she pointed.

Tony looks down at where she's pointing.

"What?"

"'art! 'art!"

"You're cute but I don't understand you."

The two yearsold has only learned to speak this year, two months before her birthday at November (a month after they found cap) and she's not ashame to speak whenever she wants to.

"'art! 'art!"

Quite gibberish actually, but it's better than her endless babbling when she's smaller.

Plus, it's cute.

Friday smiles.

"I think she's trying to say heart." She said and toddler claps her hands cheerfully.

Tony's eyes landed on the glowing arc on his chest.

He looks back to the bright eyes of the little girl.

"Oh, you mean this?" He asked and the girl let out a shrill laugh. "Yeah, that's my heart, its what keeps me alive. You have one too, kiddo, only that it doesn't glow."

Both adults smiled as the girl continued to laugh.

Friday then turns back to him.

"So." She said. "How's Steph?"

Tony stops and looks up to her.

His smile slowly fell from his face.

He cleared his throat.

"Yeah, um." He said as she waited for his answer expectantly. "I heard she's doing well, Romanoff's taking care of her."

Fridat smiled knowingly.

"You haven't spoken to each other eversince you went back from Europe, aren't you?" She said, knowing fully-well about their mission.

Tony pursed his lips.

"Yeah."

She chuckled before she turns her attention back to her daughter who's chattering between them endlessly.

"I heard she's been doing volunteer works at the orphanage." She told him. "Also some charity works at hospitals. She's doing well."

"Yeah." Tony said, voice tight and she smiles.

"I also heard from some of my friends and the news that she's starting an exhibit back in the art center after New Year." She said. "Quite a headline."

"Yeah she- she like to draw." He said.

She looks back at him.

"Well?" She prompted. "Are you invited?"

"No, didn't received an invitation." He replied.

She raised a brow, a knowing smirk slowly drawing itself up to her face.

"And you need one?" She said, her tone a little teasing.

"Of course, just showing up and barging there suddenly would be rude-"

"Now since when did you became bothered about being rude?" She asked him. "Doesn't seem to be the Tony I know."

He frowns at her- more like pouted and she chuckled, turning back to her little ball of sunshine.

She runs her fingers at her daughter's curly hair.

She sighs tiredly.

"It's hard being a mother isn't it?" Said Tony and she looks back to him and smiles.

"Yeah." She replied. "I can't keep up with her sometimes but it's worth it, very much."

She then turns away and looks back to the little girl, hand still running on her soft curls.

She smiled absentmindedly.

"Being a mother is what makes a woman whole." She told him. "Not all women are fortunate to have one."

She then sighs and look at somewhere afar.

"I can't imagine what if felt like to not have kids of your own." She said, watching as the waves from the ocean goes by at the large glass windows of his house. "Must be depressing."

"Maybe." Tony said quietly and her head turns back to him and she smiles.

Riri caught their attention again.

"'ron 'art, 'ron 'art." She was saying and Tony raised a brow as he leans into her.

"What do you say?" He asked, smiling slightly.

"'ron 'art, 'ron 'art!" The little girl squealed out and Friday laughed again.

"Looks like you have a fan, Iron Man." She said, watching her daughter. "She's saying Iron Heart."

Tony smiles.

"Hello Iron Heart." He said. "I'm Iron Man. Looks like I have a new sidekick. Should we kick your uncle platypus out of the Stark team?"

Loud and shrill laughter echoed around the place.

Riri Williams approves of the name.

"Sir, I must insist you must finish your paperworks, Ms. Potts wouldn't be pleased when she gets back."

"Tone it down, Jarvis. You're not activating protocol eight, aren't you?"

"I am very much obliged to do so, sir."

"Smart-ass." The genius muttered, abandoning his work and walking over a tower.

Well, if that's what you call the stacks of papers currently piled up on his desk.

It's not like he's not doing his job as vice-president, actually.

These documents have only arrived three days before and have piled up when he came home from a business trip in Sweden.

It's a real business trip this time.

The papers wouldn't have been that high if only Friday is still around to do it for him.

Unfortunately, his friend told him that she felt as if she's having less and less time with her family and husband, not to mention little Riri so of course, him, the oh so kind-hearted him suggested that she take a break and leave the company's troubles to him.

She's a bit reluctant at first but eventually, gives in to the offer when Tony used his niece as a bargain.

It's been two weeks since New Year and her break and so far, he's doing fine.

Nothing he didn't handle before.

But he must admit, paperworks are definitely not his thing.

It's a wonder how he managed to get through his English subject back in College when he's not a fan of writing papers nor essays… well, unless the paper has something to do with research about scientific theories and possibilities, he'll pass but if it's an essay about novels such as the Great Gatsby, it's.. well, the opposite of pass.

He'll never forget the time back in high school when they are required to write an essay about The Gift of the Maggi.

He of course, in true I-am-Tony-Stark-and-I-don't-give-a-damn-on-this-shit fashion, ignored it.

He had a great time getting lectured by his dad when he failed that particular subject.

Who needs reaction papers anyway when all your reaction to the thing is boredom?

Doesn't make any sense.

But nevertheless, he can do this.

He's twenty-nine, almost thirty.

He doesn't need anyone to do his job for him.

Not half an hour later, he walks around his lab, now have finished scanning on half of the other files, frowning at a calculation.

"I guess I've stepped into a different dimension and reality." A voice behind him said.

Tony stops in his tracks and turns his head to see a familiar redhead standing by the lab's doorway, watching him silently with a small smile on her face.

"Base on your expression." The woman continued. "You have spotted the accounting error, I know because Bambi gave me copies of the financial reports when I stopped by earlier at the office."

Tony lowers the file as he stares at her.

"Ms. Potts." He said, stunned as he looks back at her now freckled face and tan skin. "You're back."

Pepper smiled.

"Yeah." She said. "Good as new. I stopped by because I thought of checking up on you before I officially went back to work tomorrow."

He raised a brow.

"And you're sure that Helen has already got you cleared?" He asked.

"Yes." She replied. "Banner too. My therapy is going well so I think I can handle a company- that is, if my position is still not taken."

There's a small smile on her face as if she hasn't been the woman that they brought back from the gates of hell, as if everything's fine and normal as it was before.

He looks down at the folder in his hands and closed it.

"Yep." He said, tossing it back to his desk before turning back to face her while leaning back on a table. "Place is all yours, had your throne polished through-"

"And the board?" She asked, crossing her arms as she leans by the door. "How about them?"

Tony hid a grimace.

"Yeah, uh, they'll be glad to see you." He told her as he grabs his cup of coffee that has apparently, grown cold. "The staffs too."

"Yeah, I've seen them." She told him. "You seem to have done a good job, Mr. Stark."

"Is that praise I hear, Ms. Potts?" He said. "Or you're just surprised and doubted that I'll take the company seriously?"

She titled her head to the side, seemingly thinking.

"It's the first one." She answered him, smiling slightly. "Honestly, I'm not surprised. The company has been doing well even before I even started here nor got out of the ice-" Tony flinched. "-and all you despised are the paperworks and the meetings-"

"You're right about that one-"

"-but other than that, you don't need my help at all. You're just humoring me." She told him. "Either that or you're just using me as a scapegoat so you can avoid the meetings."

"Yeah, it's definitely the first one." He answered almost immediately and she chuckled, clearly not believing him.

"Well, if that's the case." She said, making a show of leaving the room. "I see no problem of you finishing those papers and attending the board meeting scheduled tommorow-" 

"Nope, I take it back, it's definitely the second one."

She smiled and turns back.

The man rubs the back of his neck awkwardly.

"So." He said. "I heard your exhibit last week was a success."

She nodded.

"Yes." She replied. "Raised enough money to help those kids at the hospital. Everyone's there except Bruce, he's caught up in the lab."

"Oh?" Said Tony, raising a brow. "Isn't that right? You know, I was waiting for an invitation, literally waiting for it. I actually felt offended since I'm your boss and you didn't sent me one. That hurts, Ms. Potts."

He then took a sip from his coffee before hastily and quietly adding;

"'figured you're still mad at me." He said through his cup.

She raised a brow.

"Why would I be mad at you?" She asked him, confused. "I actually sent you one."

"It's not on my email-"

"Stark." She said, chuckling softly at him. "You may have forgotten that I'm old fashioned and most likely would've sent you a copy of the invitation the old way."

An envelope with his name written in calligraphy that has been passed to his desk and into the trash can flashed on his mind, mistaking it as an invitation for another social gathering that he's been lately growing tired of and decided to skip one party for once.

Well, it is a social gathering… And he did receive an invitation.

But of course he didn't tell her that.

"Nope, didn't received one." He said, turning the other way, cup still over his mouth. "Must've been lost in the mail. You know, about half a million letters are lost in the post every year. My invitation is likely now one of those that makes the high number."

"Well than, I'll make sure to send you a soft copy next time." She told him, seeing through his excuse but let him slip anyway. "That way you'll stop complaining. How about that, Mr. Stark?"

The man just nodded, still looking the other way.

"Better." He replied.

"Will that be all, Mr. Stark?"

"That will be all, Ms. Potts."

She just smiled before turning away.

"Rogers."

She stopped, halfway through her step and turns back to him.

He looks back at her, eyes conflicted and fingers fidgeting, seemingly thinking of what to say next.

He pursed his lips before settling on the simpler one.

"It's good to have you back." He said.

Her shoulders stiffened then looses as she relaxes.

She smiled back to him.

"Likewise, Tony."


	10. 09

Chapter 9

The fast and the weird

"Gold face, brown hand. The Jaeger. I’ll give that a look. Bring them over."

Pepper Potts turns and grabs a box of watches inside her boss's closet before handing it to him.

He took it and scans it.

He took the one that he's looking for before tossing the box to the side, Pepper catching it just in time before it even hit the ground and placing it back.

She's already accustomed of him doing that.

She turns back to him as he puts on his watch.

"I'm going to need help with the tie."

She shook her head as she grabbed a vibrant red scaled tie hanging over a chair before walking towards him and giving him a look.

"You're pushing your luck." She told him as she looped the tie around his neck.

Tony shrugs as he put on his cufflinks.

"Well I'm running late on my own party." He told her.

"Doesn't make any difference." She said swiflty, making a knot. "You're always late."

Tony makes a 'pfft' sound as he adjusted the small magnificent (and expensive) silver pins on his sleeves.

"Well, I beg to differ." He said. "The last time I'm late, it's only by a minute. Now that's an improvement, we should celebrate."

"A minute or two is counted as late no matter how long or short it is." She told him, adjusting his tie with her small fingers. "Training in the camp will teach you that."

"Thank God for that." He mutters as he turns around so that Pepper can help him with his coat. "Good thing I didn't enlisted when Rhodey told me he's going, otherwise I'll be a walking clock the same as you."

"And that's a bad thing?" She says as she slips the sleeves of his black coat to his muscular arms and pulling it up to his broad shoulders, adjusting it and smoothing her hands to the non-existent ruffles.

Tony turns back to her, also pulling on his coat.

"Not exactly." He says, making a face. "But you're a time paranoid, it's crazy, it's driving me to the wall."

"And the thing that is driving me to the wall is your tardiness." She told him, still adjusting his suit, blue eyes trained on each fold.

"It's my party."

"They're your guests."

"So? They won't start the party without me."

"The party has started an hour ago." 

Tony shrugs.

"Still my party."

The redhead just sighed, shaking her head as she moves up her hands to his neck and adjusted his collar.

"And you should be there greeting them." She told him. "And not have them wait for your arrival."

"Pepper, I'm known for many things and being dramatically late is one of them."

"Really? I can't tell."

"Ooh, is that sarcasm I hear, Ms. Potts?"

"I don't know, what do you think?"

Tony pointed a finger at her as she turns away and grabs her tablet.

"You're hanging out way too much time with Friday." He accuses.

Pepper shrugs her shoulders.

"You're the one who suggested we hang out." She reminded him, tapping away on the screen.

"And clearly, I'm paying for it." The billionaire muttered, pulling on his coat sleeves. "How's the schedule looking for tommorow?"

"You have a press conference scheduled tommorow at five regarding the new projects of SI and future plans with our partnership with the defense and surveillance unit of the military and probably your- well, shall I say early birthday party. Everyone's curious on why you're making your party twenty-five days earlier."

"Why not?" Said Tony, turning to her. "It's our debut."

She raised a brow at him.

"Debut?" She repeated, turning to face him. "What debut are you talking about?"

"May four." He said simply. "First assemble. You out of all people should remember that cap."

"So you set your birthday party on the same day New York got attacked." She said dryly.

"Yeah, so basically we're celebrating the Avengers anniversary as well as my thirtieth birthday tonight." He told her. "Two occasions in one."

"And how do you plan on celebrating your birthday?" She asked, raising a brow.

He stares at her.

"Today's my birthday." He said.

"No, your birthday is in twenty-five days, not today." She told him. "Basically, you're still twenty-nine."

"Pretty sure I just turned thirty."

"Nope, still twenty-nine. Celebrating your birthday in advance isn't counted. You're still twenty-nine."

"You like taking out all of the fun, aren't you?" He told her wearily.

She shrug her shoulders.

"Just saying the truth." She told him. "Plus, even if today is your birthday and you're infact thirty, I doubt it'll change anything."

"And what do you mean about that?" The billionaire asked, raising a brow.

"Other than the increasing number on your age-"

"Are you implying that I'm old?"

"-I doubt that you'll mature until you're fourty." 

Tony stares at her before shrugging.

"What can I say? I'm a child at heart." He said and she shot him an amused look before her eyes fell back on the digital pad on her hands.

"Don't I know it." She muttered.

"What's that?"

"Nothing."

Tony scoffs before adjusting his suit again.

"Sure you're not coming to the party?" He asked her.

She taps away on the new StarkPad with her clothed fingers.

"Yeah." She replied. "You know how I feel about huge social gatherings as that."

Tony just nodded.

"Well, it's your loss." He said. "Go ahead and finish that report while I have all the fun."

"Yes, you do that while I make sure the financial reports are correct this time." She told him pointedly.

He made a noise and gave her a disbelieving look.

"Are you still on about that?"

"We almost lost five billion of the company's budget so yeah, I'm still on about that." She said sarcastically. "The report plan was to only allocate five hundred million to the development of our new technology over the following years, but your financial manager included an extra zero in the calculations coming up with about five billion dollars. If this report went to the investment meeting and passed, either it would cost billions of dollars we do not have, or severe embarrassment and heart attacks. Not to mention hospital bills."

He raised his hands up.

"Okay, in my defense, I didn't expected that the financial manager will do that-"

"Anyone can do anything out of greed, Tony-"

"-and second, his team is covering for him-"

"Which is why." She said, cutting him off and putting a great emphasis on her words, looking up from the device. "You should spend time with the staffs to know them better."

He gave her a look.

"You spend time with them yet you didn't even notice Mr. Accounting." He said dryly.

"Oh, I've notice him." She told him. "I already smell something wrong with that guy at the very beginning but then a certain mission came which leads into my abduction for five months and almost three months of therapy before I got back but yeah, I've notice him. Sorry for not reporting it to you immediately nor executing the necessary action for it."

Tony winced.

"Yeah, no need to be harsh about it, I still have nightmares from those raids." He told her before straightening up and immediately changing the topic. "But even if you didn't come back in time, I can handle it. My math's always right so I can spot the error. It was only his luck that you're the one who faced him off or else he'll be facing more severe consequences if it was me."

"More severe than kicking him out and suing him?" She asked him blandly, one brow raised. 

The man shrugs.

"I would've gone for public humiliation and make sure he never got accepted to another company in this country but I guess yours is fine." He said. "Kicking him out with those heels is payment enough."

"You know I didn't literally kicked him."

"It's an expression, sweetheart." He told her swiftly. "I didn't mean it literally. You still need to catch up with the modern expressions."

His hand brushed against her bare arm and she froze, suddenly becoming stiff.

He froze also.

God, he's stupid.

She may be comfortable around him and the others she's familiar with, but she can't stand getting touched skin-to-skin by the opposite sex, henced the gloves that she wears everyday and the long-sleeved coats.

Not to mention she hates the cold with great passion prompting him to make a new protocol to turn on heaters whenever she's in a cold room, whether in his house or the office.

He's an idiot.

"Oh shi- I'm sorry." He immediately said. "I forgot-"

"It's okay." She rasped out, tensed while taking deep breaths before composing herself and acting as if nothing happened at all. "I was actually thinking of flying to Brooklyn tonight."

Tony just nodded.

"Yeah, you definitely need a break."

"It won't be that long." She told him, turning back to him. "I'll come back immediately-"

"You don't have to, you can take all time you need-"

"And have the reports manipulated again?" She asked him. "Yeah, not happening on my watch."

"Hey, I've upgraded Jarvis." He told her. "He also runs the company now as much as you do. Let my baby boy handle the company while you take a time off yourself."

"It's not that I don't trust Jarvis." She told him. "I love him as much as you do-"

"And he loves you very much too-"

"-but you also know how much I love this job." She said and he stops before nodding.

"Alright." He said. "Yep, I understand. How long will you take a day off?"

"Probably a day or two." She replied.

"I prefer if you choose two."

"I'm actually thinking of stopping by at Chicago too." She added. "Friday says Riri misses me."

"What? So you can hog my niece all by yourself, Rogers?"

"It isn't my fault that I'm the favorite aunt." She told him, grinning slightly. "And I missed her second birthday. It's the least I can do for little Riri."

Tony just hummed as he turned around and grabbed a glass of scotch at the stand.

"How about I go with you?" He asked, turning back to face her. "We can drive over there."

"It's a twelve-hour long drive."

He shrugs.

"We'll make it a road trip then." He told her. "I don't mind. We definitely need a break, especially you. Plus, I'm stopping by at Manhattan. Me and Bruce are working on something. We just finished our last project, something that can contain the Hulk incase of emergency. The orbital launch has just been approved by the Senate Armed Forces Committee- thanks to honeybear."

"Yeah, I've heard of that project." She told him before looking utterly dissapointed. "Too bad I can't check on Nat though."

"Why? Romanoff disappeared off the map again?" He asked as he drank from his glass.

"No, I know where she is." She told him. "And I know where to find her. Apparently, she's still running errands for Fury. She and the remaining SHIELD agents are tracking down the rest of the HYDRA bases in Western Europe."

"I'm not surprised." Tony said. "She's loyal to him as much as Hill."

"Which makes her a good friend." She said, smiling softly.

"And Barton?"

"Somewhere, probably at the tower or at the farm that Nat has been talking about." She replied. "Or maybe with her. I don't know, he's good at sneaking off."

"Those two are something, that's for sure." He said. "Wouldn't surprise me if they're a couple."

"Well, she did told me once that she's on to older guys."

"I'm out of her league then." He said, taking another swig before turning back to her and saw her eyebrow raised. 

He stared.

"What?" He asked.

"Nothing." She replied before turning back to her pad.

Tony doesn't look convinced as he watched her.

She taps away.

"I've set your schedule." She said. "And I'll have Jarvis report me everything to assure that you won't do something stupid. Sorry for putting you up to all of this, Jarvis."

"It's always a pleasure to help you, Ms. Potts." Jarvis's artificial voice said from above speakers.

"Sure you can handle the company while I'm gone?" She asked uncertainly as Tony sips from his glass again.

"I certainly can, Miss." The AI replied. "And I have to agree with sir, you must rest. You can leave everything to me."

"See?" Said Tony. "You heard him, he's with me. He'll handle everything."

She discretely rolled her eyes.

"I'm starting to think that you only upgraded Jarvis to run the company so you're free to do whatever you want without the necessary need to activate a certain protocol." She told him dryly.

"Out of all many reasons, yes, that's one of it." He said, gesturing her with his glass. "And also, it makes my job faster and far-less… easier."

"Now I'm thinking that you couldn't tie your shoes without me, Friday, or Jarvis hovering around you."

He shrugs.

"I'd make it a week." He said.

"Sure."

"Really?"

"What's your Social Security number?" She asked, looking up and patiently waiting for his answer.

"Five." He replied.

"Five?"

"Right?"

She raised a brow at him but nodded nevertheless.

"Right." She said. "You're missing just a couple of digits there."

"The other eight? So I got you for the other eight."

"Of course." She said before turning back to the pad. "Happy's waiting for you outside. He's going to drive you at the hotel where the party's being held. I hope you enjoy your party, Mr. Stark."

"And how about you?" He asked.

She looks up.

"What about me?" She said.

"Who's going to drive you?"

"I'm pretty sure I'm capable of driving myself to the airport, Mr. Stark."

"You're using the company jet, right? Please tell me you're using it."

"As if you're going to allow me to fly back to New York in a commercial plane."

"Yeah, not happening." He said. "You're a CEO and CEOs only deserve the best. Have a safe flight."

"Thank you, Mr. Stark." She said, smiling before becoming serious once again. "Now off with you, you're almost two hours late and you have guests waiting for you."

"Yeah I'll go and have fun while you finish the boring stuff. Watch over the house for me, J."

"And please do put a sock over the doorknob or a sign or something if you're going to bring someone with you back here tonight." She told him and he raised a brow as they stepped out of the closet to his room. "Col. Rhodes sent me a message that he is accompanying you tomorrow and I'm begging you to spare your friend from further embarrassment of walking into you." 

"I'm wounded, Ms. Potts." He told her. "I would like to inform you that the last time I brought someone home was like two years ago. I'm a changed man."

"Uh-huh."

"I found your lack of faith disturbing."

"No, it's reality." She told him as they stepped out of the halls to the living room. "Just incase you did brought someone home, I hope you do as I say. Rhodey has once told me about his unfortunate encounters with your bedroom more than he can count. He certainly doesn't need another one piling up to that list."

"That's what he get for not knocking-"

"And please do lock the door." She added, before reaching up and brushing off his suit, still avoiding skin contact. "The Geat Walk-in of Captain America of 2012 is still fresh in my mind."

"Yeah, that's a nightmare." He agreed with her, nodding his head and wincing at the memory. "But that's also the last time I had se-"

"Yeah, I don't need to hear that." She told him, cutting him off before he can continue. "I'll best be leaving too."

"Yeah, I'll pick you up on Thursday." He told her as they walked out to the front yard where Happy is waiting for him with another car parked in front of the Audi. "At your old apartment. How about that?"

"You don't have to."

"But I want to." He said. "Like I said, I'm also visiting Friday and the little monkey. I'm flying to New York after the Press conference. What do you think?"

"Sounds like a plan."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

"Alright." Said Tony. "I'll see you there, cap."

"Yeah, see you there." The redhead said before turning away and climbing onto the car she had burrowed from Nat. 

Tony watches quietly as she leaves and drive away before turning to his own ride.

He saw Happy looking at him with a look he can't decipher.

"What?" He asked as the man holds the door open for him.

"Nothing boss." Happy replied.

"Seems something."

"It's nothing."

"Your face says so otherwise, what is it?"

The bodyguard sighed heavily.

"Just get in the damn car." 

Tony stepped into the backseat.

"Everyone's being extra rude today." The billionaire muttered as his friend closed the door on his side.

Happy then jumps into the driver's seat and started the engine before adjusting the rearview mirror where he caught the reflection of the face of his boss on the backseat.

He shook his head.

"Dumbass." The bodyguard murmured before pulling away from the curve.

"Hey Tony! Remember me?"

"Sure don't."

"How's cap?"

"Good to see you too, sourpatch. How are you? Oh, that's sounds good. I'm doing fine too, thanks for asking."

Rhodey made a face as he entered the kitchen where Jarvis has directed him right after announcing his arrival to Tony.

His brow shoot up as he rounded the corner.

"You're eating." His friend said dumbfoundedly. 

Tony sip coffee from his mug.

"It's breakfast." Tony replied. "What do you expect?"

"What do I expect every morning after your night parties? The usual." The soldier deadpanned.

Tony shrugs.

"Well, I am nursing a hangover." The man said.

"And I assume there's another dame in your bed?" Said Rhodey as he look over his shoulder.

"Nope." Tony replied, popping the p. "Me bringing home ladies are like two years ago, look it up honey bear."

"Uh-huh."

"I definitely find everyone's lack of faith in me very disturbing. Is it really that hard to believe me?"

"You controlling yourself and finally having the sense of responsibility? Definitely."

"Watch it, I might fire Hammer's ex-wife at you."

"Very funny." Rhodey said dryly. "So, what's all this? How's Pepper?"

"You know, I haven't seen you for months and probably the last time we talked is like around New Year-"

"Yeah, we greeted each other-"

"-and you didn't come to my party last night-"

"-it isn't your birthday-"

"-and here you are barging in while I'm eating omelette and asking me about the other person. I feel loved, sugar plum." Tony said, his tone full of sarcasm.

Rhodey shrugs.

"Well, I see you're doing well so there's no point of asking." His friend told him simply. "While Pepper on the other hand, I haven't seen her eversince she got back nor talk with her. Just checking on my other friend."

"She's fine." Tony replied, shoving a forkful of omelette to his mouth before chewing. "Still adjusting but she's doing well. Doesn't like getting touched-"

"Is that why she's wearing gloves?" Interrupted Rhodey. "I saw it on the papers. Everyone's been calling her an Aristocrat."

"Yeah, people talk." Said Tony, shaking his head at the mention of the vultures. "But yeah, she does wear gloves for that. She's flown back to New York last night for a break and probably visit her therapist. We're visiting Friday on Thursday."

"At least she has the decency to consult a therapist." Said Rhodey, shrugging his broad shoulders before giving him a look. "Not like someone I know who spent days on his lab making himself a metallic onesie when he got back."

"Really? Sorry, don't know him."

"Of course you don't." Rhodey said dryly before pulling a chair and taking a seat across him. "So, what's this with you and finally eating food instead of locking yourself straight into your lab?"

"Eating nothing but military packs for almost five days straight taught me to be thankful of the delicacies I have here at home." Tony told him before making face. "Seriously, how can you live off with that stuff?"

Rhodey shrugs.

"You'll get used to it."

"Well, soldiers definitely deserve more better than that. Isn't the military giving the best to their soldiers? People pay huge taxes after all."

"There are more things important than our food ratio, Tiny." Rhodey told him and he made a face again at the nickname and made a protesting noise as Rhodey suddenly grabbed his fork and pulled his plate of omelette towards him and takes a bite.

"If you wanted one, you could've just told me." Tony grumbled as he watched his friend devoured his food he worked hard for almost three hours despite of his pounding headache.

"What? So you can poison me?" Rhodey asked jokingly between mouthful of eggs.

Tony shrugs.

"Probably just add a few pinches of grounded rat pellets- but you're a cat, you'll just walk it off." He said.

Rhodey laughed.

"I'll tell Mama Rhodes that you're trying to poison me." He told him.

Tony merely moved his shoulders.

"I'd like to see you try." Tony told him. "We both know that I'm the favorite son."

"Nope, it's me. I'm the biological, you're just adopted."

"You got some fudge?"

"Back in my office, Ma gave me a tin."

"Where's my share?"

Rhodey patted his stomach.

"In here."

Tony mock scowled and pulled the plate back to him.

"Okay, that's it honey bear, make your own. The pellets are at the top shelf to the right, make yourself familiar."

Rhodey managed to swipe the rest of the eggs to his mouth.

"Hey!"

"You lose man." Rhodey told him as he tossed the fork down to the now empty plate and wiped his mouth with a napkin from the side. "Now make yourself one."

"Sometimes I wonder why I keep you around." Tony muttered as he sip his coffee.

"Me too, actually." Said Rhodey honestly. "Until now I'm still wondering why I'm still putting up with you."

"Yeah, we're a weird pair. We should break up."

Rhodey chuckled before saying in mock seriousness;

"Yeah, we should."

Tony nodded in agreement.

"Goodbye platypus."

"Goodbye Tiny."

"And may our paths never cross again-"

"Yep."

"-but I'm still taking the fudge."

"Yeah, nope!" Said Rhodey, raising his hands up. "Fudge is all mine. We broke up, remember?"

"Correction, I broke up with you, not with Mama Rhodes."

"She's my mother!"

"And I'm the favorite son, get out."

Rhodey scowled.

Jarvis interrupted their playful banter.

"Sir." The AI said from the speakers. "I would like to remind you of your schedule for today-"

"Yeah, I know Jarvis. No need to brief me." Said Tony as he finishes his coffee then turns back to Rhodes. "You're still coming with me, right?"

"Yeah, can't get rid of me that easily." Said Rhodey.

"Good." He said as he tossed the napkin to the side as he stood up and walked away.

"Feel free to wash those dishes." He added as he left the room.

"Yeah no, I'm not your dishwasher-"

Tony tossed a rag over his shoulder.

It hits Rhodey square in the face.

"Thank you Rhodey!"

"... And with the partnership with the defense and research unit of the US Military, us in Stark Industries are very much looking forward of working together with the government in the days and months, and years ahead. Today, I also want to acknowledge and thank everyone here for the great job that you do. To the engineers, researchers, employees, we couldn'tve done it without you. To everyone here; the Soldiers, the Captains, Generals, Colonels, Sargeants and the rest of those who keeps our country safe, we salute and stand with you. I know that a fight was never easy but an old friend once told me that there's no victory without sacrifice, and we honor and thank you for your sacrifices. The military represents our defense and the soldiers represent as our hope. They're the frontliners and with Stark Industries behind their back, we'll help protect the world. Thank you."

"Killer speech."

"Yep, had to write it myself because apparently, Pepper hates me that much and knows how much I despise writing essays." Tony muttered as his friend joined him from where he's currently getting himself a glass of scotch.

Rhodey chuckled as got himself one too, decked on his uniform.

"Well, serves you right. Friday always write your speeches for you." His friend told him. "But you're not bad at it, you used to write your own speeches back in College-"

"Yeah, and I have to serve detentions because of it. The good 'ol days."

"You know what? I resent that. I think it's for the greater good- I mean, the last time someone didn't wrote a speech for you, you shut down your company's weapons. And don't even get me started on your I-am-Iron-Man thing-"

"Technically, I have a speech for that-"

"Yeah, but you didn't followed it." Rhodey said dryly. "Which leads us here."

"You're just jealous that I'm an Avenger while you're stuck with your position."

The man snorted.

"Yeah no, I'm more comfortable with my position right now." Rhodey told him. "I'm War Machine baby, I do what the others can't-"

"-which leads to mounds of files and paperworks." Interrupted Tony, scrunching up his nose. "Yeah, I can see you're having the time of your life, honey bear."

"Well, not everyone has a Pepper." Said Rhodey, drinking from his own glass. "And a Jarvis."

"Well, there's Friday-"

"She's with Riri-"

"-then you're all alone in this world Colonel." Tony said lightly, taking a swift sip. "But don't worry, I bet War Machine can help you."

Rhodey smacks him upside the head.

"Assault! That's bad, Colonel, you shouldn't hurt a civilian. Captain America will be ashamed of you."

His friend shoved him lightly on the shoulder and Tony laughs as he straightens himself.

Rhodey laughs with him.

Calming slightly, they brought up their own glasses up to their lips in sync and drank.

"You mind me riding the plane with you?"

"What? You going to New York?" Asked Tony.

"Yeah, I have business to attend to at DC." Rhodey replied.

Tony shrugs.

"Why not?" He said, bringing his glass up to his lips again as they walked out of the room. "It's my plane anyway."

A horde of reporters suddenly ambushed them.

Tony's quick to put on his heavily tinted glasses as cameras flashed.

"Sir, sir! Mr. Stark! Rebecca Andrews of ABC news, is it okay if I ask you some questions?" A brunette woman asked, shoving a mic up to his face.

He shrugs again.

"Fire away."

"Last night, you've thrown a huge party and let me just tell you that it's a very beautiful party."

Tony nodded his head.

"Why thank you." He said. "The public has always known me for my grand parties. Just living up to my reputation."

"People said that it's for your thirtieth birthday. What causes you to celebrate your birthday so early?"

Tony shugs his shoulders.

"Just wanted to hit two birds with one stone." He replied, the cameras flashing to his face. "After all, it's the first time we've celebrated the first assemble of the Avengers and it's been three years. Figured it would be a waste if I'm not going to throw my birthday with it- not that the attack that happened to New York three years ago is worth partying for of course. Some has been mourning about the ones they lost, ones that they can never have back but- I just figured that it's time to move on like what my father used to say; don't live up to the past if you don't want to be left behind by the future."

"What can you say about the speculations revolving around the Avengers? Is it true that you're building a headquarters upstate to the old warehouse of your company?"

Tony lightly scratches his nose.

"Sweetheart- Rebecca was it?"

The woman nodded.

"Uh, yeah um, apparently, it's true. Me and the others are moving up upstate other than the tower back in Manhattan." He replied. "With SHIELD's fallout, we're taking their responsibility so basically, we're kind of like the back-up plan or unit incase of highly dangerous threats or world-ending emergencies-"

"Are you saying that there's going to be another attack, Mr. Stark?"

Tony stops.

"No- well, probably I mean, none of us know what the future holds. Everything's possible." He said as he took a short sip from his glass before turning back to her. "It's best if we're prepared- not that I'm alarming the public of course but we can't exactly fall into a fake sense of security and be offguard-"

"Are the Avengers teaming up again?"

"We've been teaming up since 2012, sweetheart. About what? I can't tell you, it's a classified information." He then stops again and stares at the camera directed to his face. "You know what? Now that I'm thinking about what I'm saying right now, cap will have my head the next time I see her, that's for sure. I'll be taking no more questions. Thank you."

Cameras starts to flash even more as Tony starts to walks away with Rhodey on his side.

"Sir! Sir! What about the-"

"Yeah yeah, sorry." Said Tony, navigating his way out of the reporters with the help of his friend. "I'll be giving no more comments-"

"What about Stark Industries' sudden partnership with the government military? Does it have something to do to provide more manpower for the Avengers?"

"No, no. We're only trying to help and tighten up the public's defense and security. The Avengers have no business with my company-"

"How about SHIELD?"

"SHIELD is no more-"

"But there are rumors that SHIELD is slowly building up under the Avengers-"

"Rumors are rumors, those are fake information, who's feeding you those?" Tony asked as they rounded a hall.

The reporters continued to follow them.

"Sir! Mr. Stark! People claimed that there has been some attacks sighted at Europe last year, does The Avengers have something to do with this?"

"Like I've told you, I'm not giving anymore comments-"

"Tony." Rhodey muttered under his breath as he kept a firm grip at his friend's elbow.

The Colonel turned to the reporters.

"That's it people, everyone back out. This is a private gathering, who let you in?"

The reporters turned to him.

"Lieutenant-Colonel Rhodes Sir! Is War Machine joining the Avengers too?"

"What did I say about backing out?" Rhodey frowned. "I'm serious, people. Backdown."

"Yeah, don't let Col. Rhodey over here take out the big gun. You wouldn't like it, we got Pepper on our side." Supplied Tony and Rhodey shot him an exasperated look.

The reporters didn't stopped and shoved their mics back to him.

"Sir! What about Ms. Potts?" One of the reporters, the man at the back asked. "Is it true that she's having an affair with you?"

Tony stops and turns to him.

"What?"

"Ms. Potts sir, the CEO of your company. Is it true that you have a relationship?"

Tony frowns.

"No." The billionaire replied. "Me and Ms. Potts have a professional relationship with each other as CEO and owner of the company. There's no other deeper relationship going on between us other than being friends-"

"But sir! People said that Ms. Potts have been missing from your company for almost nine months last year, has she managed to lure you and secretly have an heir-"

The man was cut off as a fist strikes his face.

The reporters backdown, staring at the billionaire in shock as the man was sent to the ground, spluttering as blood drip from his nose.

Tony glares at the cameras.

He pointed at it.

"If I hear one more false accusation about my company's CEO, I'll be charging you with cases for spreading the wrong word and have you all fired faster than you can say 'Iron Man'." He told them as Rhodey looked at him disapprovingly from behind. "Ms. Potts has been one of the greatest assets that my company ever have and I won't let any of you accuse her of being something she's not just because of my reputation with women in the past. The reason why she's been missing from my company for almost a year is because of personal matters that none of you have any business of sticking your noses into. And if you ignore my warning, you'll be facing not only expensive lawsuits or Iron Man, but also Friday who just happens to be very fond and close friends with her. If I were you, I'll be taking this warning seriously."

He then took out a neatly folded white handkerchief from his coat pocket and tossed it to the bleeding man on the floor.

"Sue me." He said before turning and walking away.

None of the reporters bothered to follow after him.

"Ms. Potts has been one of the greatest assets that my company has ever have and I won't let any of you accuse her of being something she's not just because of my reputation with women in the past. The reason why-"

"Mute." Tony muttered, glaring at the Television on one his private plane.

Rhodey, who is sitting across him, gave him a look.

Tony looks up to him.

"What you reading, platypus?" 

The man huffed, turning back to the papers.

"Nothing." He replied.

"Come on, sour patch. Don't be mad."

"I told you, I'm not mad. I'm indifferent, okay?"

"I said I was sorry." 

"You don't need to apologize to me. I'm your man."

A hot flight attendant walks in.

Tony stops her.

"Hi." He said. "I told him I was sorry, but he-"

"I'm just indifferent right now." Scowled Rhodey.

The attendant looks at them, amused before holding out steamy towels with thongs from a wooden tray.

"Hot towel?"

"Thanks, maybe later." Said Tony.

Rhodey on the other hand, grabs a towel. 

The plane starts to take off.

Another Flight Attendant stops by their seats.

"Would you like a drink, Mr. Stark?"

"Two fingers of Laphroig." He relied before turning to Rhodey. "You want one?"

"I'm working." His friend told him.

"You should have a drink." Tony urged him. "We’ve got hours of flight ahead of us."

"It’s nine in the evening."

"It’s probably two in the morning to where we’re going. C’mon, just a few hours, 'bottle to  
throttle-'"

"Don’t start with me."

"Jeez." Tony muttered to his friend. "We’re not getting hammered. Just a nightcap. We’ll  
sleep better, arrive fresh. It’s the responsible thing to do, you didn't even came to my party last night."

Rhodey gave him a firm and steady look.

"No."

"When I get up in the morning and I'm putting on my uniform, you know what I recognize? I see in that mirror that every person that's got this uniform on got my back!"

"Hey, you know what? I'm not like you. I'm not cut out-"

"No, no. You don't have to be like me!" Rhodey said drunkenly. "But you're more than what you are."

"Can you excuse me if I'm a bit distracted here?" Said Tony, the music blaring over the plane's speakers as they sat there, sipping their drinks, comfortably numb and oblivious to the flight attendants dancing in front of them.

"No! You can't be distracted right now! Listen to me!" Rhodey argued. "You don’t get it. I don’t work for the military because they paid for my education, or my father’s education. Don’t cheapen it like that."

"All I said was, with your smarts, your engineering background, you could write your own ticket in the private sector- on top of which, you wouldn’t have to wear that ‘straight-jacket’."

"‘Straight-jacket’? This uniform means something. A chance to make a difference. You don’t respect that, because you don’t understand."

"See that one?" Said Tony as he motions with a nod of his head to one of the dancing ladies on the pole. "Her I understand. Croatian. Hot-blooded, I’m serious. Must be those winters in Zagreb-"

"You’re not listening to a word I’m saying!" His friend grumbled.

"I am listening." Tony told him. "I’m changing the subject. It’s the same litany every time you’ve had a thimble of alcohol. Drink One: reflections on the New American Century and  
related topics-"

"Something’s seriously wrong with you, man."

"Drink two: a history of World War II and the Tuskeegee Flyers. You think I would be sick of hearing it since I literally work with a war veteran. Drink three-"

The soldier scowled.

"You know what? Hell with you. I’m not talking to you anymore." Rhodey said as he undoes his seatbelt, rises and looks for somewhere else to sit.

Tony pointed with his glass.

"Go hang with the pilot." He told him, pointing to a door. "You’ll get along, he’s got a personality just like yours."

He starts walking towards it.

"I will."

Rhodey heads to the cockpit and opens the door.

He was met with two empty pilot chairs.

He forgot.

The plane is on a fully-automated flight system.

Grumbling under his breath, Rhodey returns to his seat. 

He glares at his friend who's grinning up at him.

"That’s funny."

"You could tell?"

"Brucie-bear! Good to still see you in one piece and not green."

Bruce looks up from his work at the lab and smiles.

"Hey Tony."

"How's the launch?"

Bruce gestures his head to the screens.

"Been good." He replied. "VERONICA is on standby."

"The Legion?"

Bruce pointed on another screen.

"All they're waiting is for your activation."

Tony nodded his head, pleased.

"Great."

"Sup, Stark?"

The billionaire turns and noticed the redhead sitting on the corner for the first time, picking her nails with one of her sharp daggers.

It's terrifying and badass at the same time.

"Hey Rushman, I thought you're off in Europe kicking ass and doing things for Fury. What are you doing here listening to opera?" He said as he leans on one of the desks, attempting to look casual.

She looks up to him and raised a brow, her green eyes penetrating him.

"You're drunk." She told him offhandedly.

"Oh yeah? What makes you think so?" He asked, crossing his arms.

"You smell. Not that it makes any difference."

Bruce covers up a snort.

Tony frowns.

"I don't smell-"

"You do, Tony" Bruce told him. "And I can smell alcohol from you."

Tony shrugs.

"Well, had a few drinks with honeybear." He said. "He missed the party- and so does the rest of you. Could've sworn I sent out invitations."

Nat shrugs, turning back to her nails.

"I'm on a plane back to New York on the night of the party." She told him. "Clint as well."

"Oh, so Barton was with you. Lovely." Said Tony before turning to the other guy. "And you?"

"Lab." The man replied. "Got a few consultation meetings with the engineers."

"And it couldn't wait for a day?"

"It's urgent."

"How about Wilson?" Nat asked, looking to him. "Didn't he came?"

Tony shrugs.

"Invitation must've been lost in the mail." He replied swiftly and he turns away just as the redhead raised a brow behind him.

Bruce looks up to him.

"Cap?"

"Flew back to New York." He replied. "Which is basically here. You know what? You're both right. Now that you've told me, I can smell the booze off me too." He starts walking out of the lab backwards. "You two have fun while I go freshen up and probably catch some few hours of sleep, gotta drive to Brooklyn today at twelve."

Nat raised a brow as she watched him retreat out of the room.

"Got any business there, Stark?" She asked.

He continues to walk backwards as the glass doors slides open behind him.

"Got a date." He replied before finally turning around and stalking off to the elevator up to his floor.

The door slides open and a plate of bacon and eggs are placed in front of him.

Bruce looks up and smiles briefly.

"Thank you." He said before turning back to his work.

Natasha sat on a vacant chair on his side, nursing a cup of coffee.

"Eat it before it goes cold."

He smiles. 

"You know it isn't actually recommended to eat inside a lab."

"It's almost eighteen hours since you last slept." She told him, her tone indifferent. "I doubt that is also written on the recommended section of your lab handbook."

He cast her a side glance.

"What? You stalking my sleep patterns now?" He asked.

"It's just for precaution." She replied, taking a short sip from her mug. "Can't have you hulking out when that thing you and Stark are working on didn't work because of sleep deprivation."

Bruce winced but Natasha doesn't seem to be bothered.

She turns to him.

"Why don't you take a break?" She said. "And probably take a few hours of shut eye right after you fill up that stomach of yours. I'm not planning on handling the other guy anytime soon."

It's not a request, nor a suggestion.

It's an order and Bruce knows better than to say no as her mesmerizing green eyes trailed up to him.

He just nodded.

"Alright." He said, putting down his notes and taking off his glasses. "I'll do that."

The redhead just nodded, finishing her coffee.

Banner grabs a fork.

"Let me guess, Tony already left?" He said as he carried up his plate.

The Russian pursed her lips as she brought down her mug.

"Yeah, he's probably off to see cap." She told him.

"You don't seem to look pleased." He told her.

"There's something off." She said. "I don't like it."

"What? You don't like that Tony's going to go see Steph?" He asked.

She shook her head.

"No." She replied. "That's not what I'm saying, those two has always been something even before we start working together."

"Well, it's a good look." The doctor told her as he ate his bacon strips. "It's better than watching them fight. You have to admit, those two can't basically make a decision without the other- well, in Tony's case, he can't make a decision without Steph countering him. Steph has always been straightforward with her decisions no matter how hard Tony argues with her. They're like opposing subjects of opposite elements. Everything works out when they agree on the same thing. It's what makes the team stable."

"It's what makes them stable." She corrected him, now running her fingers on the soft brim of her mug as he ate. "But can we?"

The doctor's brows furrowed.

"What do you mean?"

"I heard that there's a newly opened Indian Cuisine just a few blocks away near the shawarma joint. You wanna join me?"

Bruce choked on his eggs.

He turns back to her.

"Are you asking me out?" He asked uncertainly, his face paling slightly.

Nat grabs her mug, now empty.

"Depends on how you see it." She told him, shooting him a smile and a wink before turning on her heels and walking away. "See you at dinner."

Bruce watches her, dumbfounded as she starts to leave when suddenly, huge, nearly blinding silver-white bolts of lightning appeared right outside the windows of the lab despite of the bright daylight, followed immediately by the loudest crack of thunder the doctor had ever heard in his life.

The lighting dissapeard as soon as it came.

A tall, caped figure appeared on the ramp.

Bruce stood, stunned as Natasha's eyes narrowed then smiled.

"Thor."

"I know this neighborhood." A blonde said quietly, dressed on her casual jeans and white cardigan. "I got beat up in that alley. And that parking lot. And behind that shop- funny, that used to be a diner."

Tony silently taps on his wheel.

"Did you have something against running away?" He asked her, knowing all to well what she's talking about.

"You start running, they’ll never let you stop." Steph replied in true Brooklyn fashion. "You stand up, push back. If there's a lot, you make the man kneel and walk it off."

"That easy?"

"That easy." She nodded. "Can’t say no forever, right?"

"I know a little of what that’s like." Tony said, turning on a street. "To have every door shut in your face."

"I saw what you did on the news."

And there's the bomb.

Tony hid a wince as he stops by the traffic light as it turned red.

Normally, he would go speeding over it regardless of the signs, but he's not going to take any chances of being chided by her again for overspeeding and not following the traffic rules.

"Seems like you did."

"You don't have to punch him." She said, leaning her head against the car window on her side. "He's just doing his job."

"They're spreading lies. They're ruining your image." Tony told her.

"What happens to thriving off controversies?" She asked him.

"Not all controversies can be thrive off, some ruin lives. It's a different story."

"Why do you care about what the other people think?"

Tony steps on the accelerator.

"That's because I'm used to the spotlight, sweetheart." He told her. "I'm always the center of attention. While you on the other hand, you don't exactly know how media works in the modern world. Just showing you the ropes."

"I think I had my fill." She said, slightly pulling on her white gloves that stops by her wrist. "As hard as it is, I know how this world works now. All everyone care about is their reputation."

"So you're saying we're narcissists."

She chuckled.

"Not exactly." She said. "I would say that some of the people here are self-obsessed but I guess that's the right word to put it. There are some nice ones though."

"Who? Like me?" 

She laughs again.

"You can say that." She said. "So, how's Bruce?"

"Changing the topic are we?" He said. "Well, still working. His nailing his job as the company's consultant. Romanoff's there too by the way if you want to ask."

"Nat's at the tower?" She said, surprised as she turns to him. "Since when did she got back?"

"At the night of the party." He replied, eyes on the road. "She's with Barton. Though I didn't saw him. He's probably hiding. Like you said, he's good at sneaking off."

Steph just smiles as she turns to face the window again. 

"That's good to hear." She said. "I met with Sam yesterday. Old friend pays a visit."

"And how's your therapy?" He asked.

She shot him a look before turning back.

"Alright." She replied. "Said that I'm doing good."

"Well, that's great to hear then." He said. "By the way, you didn't by any chance told Friday that we're visiting, aren't you? I'm planning this one to be a surprise."

"I actually thought you told her." Steph told him. "But no, I haven't. Are you really sure that we're going to drive over there?"

"I think you're forgetting who you're talking to, cap." Tony told her, smirking slightly. "If there's anything more better I can do other than locking myself out in my lab, it's staying up late driving. Just you wait, once we're in the freeway, you'll know what real driving is."

"Hopefully you know some stops." She said. "I brought enough protein drinks but I don't think us living up with only liquids for a day will be enough."

He look at her with dibelief.

"How about those protein bars we made you?" He asked.

"Ran out. I have the last three packed in the bags along with some grubs. It isn't much-"

"And why didn't you told me this?" Tony frowned.

"That's because I'm busy planning your party to even remember to tell you about it-"

"So you're saying it's my fault?"

"No, that's not what I meant-"

"You know what? Next time before you do something for me, make sure you look after yourself first." Tony said, frowning deeply as he drives. "If you pass out, who do you think is going to run your job? You're the only one who knows the plan-"

"I know that-"

"-I'm going to call Bruce to start on those new batch-"

"-it's not necessary-"

"-I'm calling him now-"

"-you're driving!"

"Jarvis-"

"Calm down! What's wrong with you?"

"Sir?" Jarvis's voice echoed inside the car, blue projections instantly appearing in front of them.

The upgrades that Tony does with his cars...

"Tell Bruce to start working on Cap's protein bars-"

"-Jarvis, decline request. Send the message to Dr. Banner once he's not busy."

"Will do, Captain Rogers."

Stephanie gave the holographic computer displayed on the windshield a greatful look.

"Thank you, Jarvis."

"Always, Captain."

Tony gave the screen a look as it disappeared from the windshield.

"You're a traitor, you know that?" He said.

"I tend to help as much as I can, sir."

Steph chuckled on the side.

"Yeah, laugh. You have almost all of my robots on your side."

"I thought they were your children." She told him.

"They are." Grumbled Tony. "And clearly, they like you more than me. It's unfair, I'm their father, their creator. It's not like you're their mother."

Tony spoke before he can even think and his eyes slightly widened at what he just said.

He cast her a side glance but she doesn't appear to be bothered to say the least.

She just sat there, softly humming to herself.

"Well, maybe you should stop threatening them so they'll be good to you." She told him and he scoffed.

"I'm no longer threatening them-"

"Just last week you told Dum-E that you're going to donate him again to a state College-"

"You know I'm never serious about that-"

"-and you told Butterfingers that you're going to disassemble him and give his parts away to the junkers-"

"-you know I'll never do that-"

"-and after that, you told U that you're going to turn him into a vault-"

"-again, not serious about that one. Barton broke my vault-"

"-and then told Jarvis that you're going to shut off his program for taking my side of shutting down the thing you are working on your lab."

"You know I'm not going to survive without Jarvis." He said.

She grins.

"I know."

God, this woman.

Tony sighs as he turned to the curb.

"You know, we're only four hundred and fourty-seven miles away from Nevada if we're back in LA. It will only take seven hours of drive- one hour and seven minutes if we're going by plane."

"Yes, I know about that." Stephanie said slowly, casting him a weird glance. "Why? What about Nevada? What's in there?"

Tony shook his head.

"Nothing."

The blonde doesn't look convinced but let the topic slide nevertheless.

"By the way." She said, breaking the silence and pulling out a tablet from who knows where. "Jarvis told me that there has been a meeting with the-"

Tony's eyes landed on the tablet.

"What are you doing?"

"What- what am I doing?"

"That, what is that?"

She looks at him confusedly.

"What is what?" She asked.

"That." Tony pointed at the StarkPad on her hands. "What are you doing with that? Why are you bringing your work with you?"

"Oh, it's not work." She told him. "Just some reports from the office-"

"Still work related." Tony cuts her off. "And I don't want any of that in my car during the ride. Put it down."

"What?"

"Put it- put it down."

"Tony!"

Tony grabs the pad and throws it at the backseat.

Steph gaped at him.

"What's that all about?" She asked.

"You're on break." He said simply. "Actually, both of us are. There are no works allowed on breaks."

"You're weird."

"No, you're weird. Who in the right mind will bring work on a day off? Ever heard of that monstrosity Jarvis?"

"I've heard of no such thing, sir." The AI replied.

"See?" Said Tony, turning to her with a smug look on his face. "Even Jarvis agrees with me."

"Jarvis-"

"I have the company handled, Captain." Jarvis told her. "And I assure you that all is in safe hands."

"Yeah, cap. Just enjoy the ride."

Steph just shook her head.

"So I'm just going to sit here for the next twelve hours?" She said.

Tony shrugs.

"Well, we can play a game." He said.

Stephanie rubs her face tiredly.

"Oh no, please-"

"Okay! Let's play."

"Tony, no-"

"I spy with my little eyes-"

"Oh God-"

"-something yellow."

"My hair." The blonde deadpans.

Tony made a buzzer noise with his mouth.

"Nope." He said. "That wrapper over there- what is that thing doing here by the way?"

Steph sighed deeply as Tony grabs an empty yellow candy wrapper off the dashboard.

"Good guess though. Up for another round?"

"This is going to be a long ride." She muttered under her breath, resigning to her fate when a miracle in form of a telephone call appeared.

"Sir, Dr. Banner is trying to reach you."

"Decline call-"

"Accept call, Jarvis."

The AI accepted the call. 

Tony glares at it.

"Sometimes I think you're forgetting who created you, Jarvis." He muttered.

Steph just shook her head amusedly at him.

Jarvis patched Bruce through.

"Hey Banner."

"Tony." The doctor said, his voice echoing inside the car. "You need to get back here-"

"Yeah, no can do, Jolly-green." He said. "I'm currently on a roadtrip-"

"Stark."

Tony stops.

Steph grins.

"Hey Nat."

"Steph." The redhead said. "I see you two are doing well. How's the date?"

"Oh, no." Said Steph, her cheeks emitting a faint blush. "We're just driving to Chicago. We're about to leave Brooklyn."

"Yeah, as much as I want to keep our chat going, you two need to get back here." Nat told her. "It's urgent."

"And how urgent is it exactly that you have to interrupt our plans?" Asked Tony dryly that Steph shot him a look.

He could literally hear the glare of the Russian on the line.

"You're not the only one who's plans got ruined for the evening, Stark." She said and he furrowed his brows.

"Wait what? Who are you going with-"

"Thor's here." Nat cuts him off. "He's back and we need you here. He's pretty shaken."

Tony stops and Steph pursed her lips, exchanging glances with him.

"Yeah, we're going back." The captain said. "We'll see you there."

"See you cap."

The line cuts off.

The blonde turns back to him and nods her head.

"Let's go."

Tony grumbled as he did an overtake and a U-turn.

"So much for planning."

"Lady Stephanie!"

Stephanie smiles as she and Tony entered the room where the rest of their team currently residing the tower are held.

"Hi Thor." She greeted.

The God smiled and was about to go for a hug when she took a step back and raised her gloved hands in front of her.

"Yeah, were- we're not doing that." She said, smiling uncomfortably.

The God faltered.

"I thought embracing is a custom of greeting an old friend here in Midgard?" Thor said, confused. "Has your ways changed in the short period of time I've left, Captain?"

From his seat with his feet raised up at the table, Clint snorted.

"Yeah, a lot happened without you here, big guy." The archer told him. "And it's a very long story that each one of us want to forget."

"Yeah and it would be great if you would keep your hands to yourself around cap for the time being." Added Tony. "But the rest of us is alright. However, let's get this thing straight off the bat. Dinner and roadtrip plans have been canceled so we expect that this is a good one- or a worst one. Is your maniac, kneel-before-me-while-I-dominate-your-planet brother showing up here anytime soon?"

To their surprise, Thor's broad shoulders sagged and his face fell. 

"No." He said sadly. "Loki is dead. He was stabbed by Malekith as I attempted to destroy the Aether. He sacrificed himself for the sake of my lady."

Everyone in the room exchanged awkward glances.

Stephanie, however, sympathize with him.

"I'm sorry." She said softly, her eyes warm. "I know what's it like to loose a brother…"

She then trailed off, her head seemingly going off elsewhere before shaking her head.

"And it's a noble thing that he did despite of what he's done in the past to save your love." She continued. "He must've really loved you."

The God sniffed.

"He's my brother."

"I know." She said. "All brothers do that. If I'm not only in this condition I would've hugged you, but I think the only comfort I can give you right now are words."

"You're really kind, Lady Stephanie." Thor said. "A noble and brave warrior. You seem to remind me of the strong female warriors back in Asgard and my beloved mother too because of your wiseness. The Gods have blessed this planet with a fair noble maiden as you."

"Thank you." She said, smiling humbly before becoming serious. "Now, Nat said you're pretty shaken when you arrived here. Is there something wrong that we must know?"

The God of Thunder pursed his lips.

"In fact there is, Lady Stephanie." He said, suddenly looking grim. "And I'm afraid that the Universe is at stake here."

"Woah, woah woah, hold it right there pointbreak." Tony said quickly, interrupting him. "Who said anything about saving the universe?"

"Not if we can't stop it, Stark." Thor told him. "The last time I walked upon your planet, Malekith of the Dark Elves has stolen the Aether—" 

"Yeah, yeah, we get that." Tony interrupted again. "But just- back up a bit. What exactly is a dark elf? And what the hell is the Aether?"

"And most importantly, who's Malekith?" Said Nat.

Tony nodded his head.

"What she said." He said.

Thor sighed deeply.

"Very well." He said. "Malekith is the leader of the Dark Elves of Svartalfheim. Prior to the last Convergence, he and his fellow elves forged a weapon from the Reality Stone called the Aether."

"Convergence is the alignment of the Nine Realms." Supplied Bruce, explaining it to the ones in the room who doesn't know about it. "It's supposed to happen every five thousand years."

"Right you are, Doctor." Thor nodded in approval before turning back to them. "Now, as Banner have said, every five-thousand years the Convergence causes the Nine Realms to become aligned. Five-thousand years ago, Malekith planned to use this event to release the Aether and plunge the nine realms into eternal darkness. However, the Asgardians led by my grandfather, Bor, intervened and took the weapon from the Dark Elves by force, watching as their race was decimated in battle. The old king then had the Aether hidden away where no one could find it and over the following five millennia, its story faded from most known history until it became a legend only spoken by the very old."

"But apparently, someone found it." Said Tony pointedly. "The last convergence happened in 2013, didn't it?"

Thor nodded gravely.

"Yes, infact, it was found by my lady."

Tony turns away.

"Talk about ironic." He muttered.

The others shot him a look.

"And?" Stephanie prompted, ignoring him. "What happened?"

"Once I realized Jane had become infected with the Aether, I took her to Asgard, hoping my father could remove it from her and hopefully contain it." Continued Thor. "But as you midgardians say, nothing goes according to plan. How true are those words that rivals a prophesy. While we were there, Malekith sensed the Aether's power and was awoken from his deep sleep. He attacked Asgard, intending to reclaim the Aether for himself that has been taken from him in the past millennia. A lot of brave warriors lost their lives."

The God's chin then dropped down to his chest, slumping even morethan before that he actually resembles a scolded retriever puppy.

"My mother." He said soflty. "Frigga, was killed during the battle."

Another awkward silence.

They exchanged glances and the captain hesitatingly lifted a gloved hand up and patted his broad shoulders emphatically.

"I'm sorry." She said. "That must be very tough for you."

"It is, Lady Stephanie," Thor said in a grieving voice, tears clouding his blue eyes. "It is. But all scars heal in time and all of this will be nothing but a distant memory of the past. My mother was a very remarkable woman."

"Moms usually are." She told him, understanding where he's coming from. "So, where's this Aether now?"

"In a safe place." The God replied. "A place where no foe will bother seeking for it."

"So we're safe." Clarified Tony. "The threat's gone?"

The God turns to him.

"As much as I want to say the threat has been- as you mortals say; 'handled' to satisfy your worries and calm your troubled mind, Stark." Thor said regretfully. "I'm afraid a new threat has just loomed upon us."

"What is this threat?" Asked Nat, a serious look on her face. "And how big is this?"

Thor turned to her.

"There's a reason why I came back here to your planet, Lady Natasha." He said. "This threat is nothing like the Chitauri that has brought destruction here in Midgard."

"So it's really big." She said. "What else should we know about this?"

The God placed down his hammer at the table and leans against it, sighing heavily.

"In the past nights, I've been having recurring dreams." He said. "Visions that I can't comprehend. It has been written in our history back in Asgard that we're gifted of seeing glimpses of what has to come as to prepare the kings against their foes- only if the spirits accepted you and let you see the future of course."

"So, you're like a gypsy." Said Tony, crossing his arms, acting normally despite of the growing anxiety inside of him and the hard pounding of his chest against his reactor. "Alright pointbreak, let's dive deeper into the pensieve. What did you see?"

"The Aether." The God said. "Is much like the Tesseract."

"Oh, you mean glowing blue cube that opens a portal above this tower?" Said Barton from his seat. "And?"

"Together." Thor continued. "It can bring destruction. The Tesseract is more than just a source of undefinable and unlimited source of energy as you scientists say. The cube itself held a power inside it, something that is too powerful that cannot be contain nor be wield by a mortal."

"Yeah, we get that pretty much." Said Tony. "We know how much you Gods look down upon us mere humans but what is there that we still don't know about?"

"Go straight to the point, Thor." Stephanie told him and Tony gave her a greatful look.

The God just nodded.

"Might as well." He said, turning back to the rest of them. "In my dream, the Tesseract, the Aether, and the scepter were brought together with other more similar objects that carries the same amount of power and chaos has fallen upon us. That is all that I've seen."

"You said the Aether is a strong weapon." Said Steph. "As well as the Tesseract. But what about the scepter?"

"It held the same power, Lady Stephanie." Thor told her. "That is why I'm here. I have comeforth your planet to acquire my brother's weapon to bring it somewhere else safe."

"Where's the Tesseract?" Bruce asked from behind the screens.

"In Asgard."

"And where are you planning to bring the scepter?" Asked Tony warily.

Thor turns to him.

"I'm planning to bring it back home with me." He told him. "That kind of power shouldn't be in a mortal's responsibility."

"I'm sorry but can we do a brief review of your dream you told us not a minute ago?" The billionaire said. "You said that they've been brought together and chaos fell on us. Why do you think bringing the scepter with you back in Asgard will do any different?"

"That's because Asgard can keep it safe and away from those who seek after it." Said Steph as if a conclusion. "Thor's father has once made a mistake of hiding the Tesseract here on Earth and look where it lead us. And we can't exactly trust any of our government here. Having the Tesseract and the scepter together in one place may be an absurd decision but it can be more protected even more by them. Thor's there, as well as his father to make sure of that."

"I'm sorry cap but ever heard of the Aether thing and the dark elves attacking Asgard that baby angel over here just said?" He said sarcastically, crossing his arms and turning to her. "It's not an option."

"It's at the top of our option." She told him calmly, immediately countering him as she turned to face him. "And we have greater chances of keeping it safe and containing it."

"Yeah, as high as the chances of aliens invading Asgard and stealing the two objects at once." He retorted. "And what if that happened, cap? What are you going to do?"

"I assure you that it will not, my friend Anthony." Said Thor, interjecting himself between them despite of the futile attempts of the others to stop him. "I understand your doubts but I swear in Odin's beard that I'll protect it with my life. It would be much safer stored in the hidden vault of my father's palace than it would be here on Earth."

"You don't know that." The man snapped. "What if by bringing those two together in one place will fulfill that vision of yours? It's better if we're going to keep it seperated."

"You're fighting over of where you're going to keep the scepter yet we didn't even know where the scepter is." Said Nat, causing them to stop.

They turned to her.

"What?" Said Tony, dumbfounded.

"SHIELD has fallen." She reminded him. "I knew I should've told all of you about this but Nick made sure that everything's classified."

"What are you saying?" Stephanie frowned. "They don't have the scepter?"

"Pretty much since New York." Said Clint and they turned to him. "Well, technically, it's in SHIELD but since cap found out that it has been long infiltrated by HYDRA, there's a huge possibility that the scepter has never fallen in the hands of SHIELD eversince Loki got it back from the carrier."

He then huffed.

"Why do you think I've been joining Nat on her missions back in Europe?" He asked. "The scepter's missing, Fury confirmed it that's why the remaining agents are interrogating the ones we caught, especially that Brown guy. He's trying to get you and Bruce on board though, but you two seem to be always busy so he left the job to us little guys. Not that I'll blame you for ghosting his calls, I would've done the same thing if only that scepter hasn't done anything to me."

"Why are you only telling us this now?" Frowned Steph.

Clint turns to her, noticing the danger in her tone.

"Woah there cap." He said. "You're still on therapy that's why Fury didn't told you-"

"You know how sick I am of being left in the dark, Barton." She said. "Where is it now? Do you got any traces?"

"No, the bunker's empty." Answered Nat. "And we still haven't found Strucker, none of his agents are cracking a single word."

"Exactly how many bases are left back there?" Frowned Tony. "Cause I'm pretty sure we've taken the big ones."

"If there are big ones then there's a bigger one." Steph told him. "The main headquarters."

"Have you caught glimpses of the scepter back there, Steph?" Nat asked.

The captain immediately racks her brain full of unwanted memories.

Other than a person looming over her, she doesn't remember anything other than what is left.

"No." She replied. "But if they did infact brought the scepter with me, they would've moved it from place to place."

"Which makes the tracking even more harder." Mumbled Clint.

"Hopefully not." She said. "If there's anything I know, HYDRA always save everything for the last fight. We've taken down the primary bases last year and you've been taking down the secondary ones. It's another distraction. If there's a place left where they are holding the scepter, it's the main headquarters. They're waiting for the proper moment to strike. I know them, they won't fall that easily just because they're crippled."

"That is why we need to look for that main headquarters." Nat told her. "But we got no such luck. This time, we have to aim for the head."

"Well, lucky for us, HYDRA has just painted themselves a bright target." Tony said and they turned to see him standing beside Bruce, both scientist hunched over a computer. "The scepter emits gamma waves and fortunately, we have someone here who's an expert on that field.

He then pats Bruce at the back.

Steph turns to him.

"Can you track it?" She asked.

He looks up.

"Sweetheart." He said. "Your lack of faith is really worrying me. I guess you forgot who I am and Mr. Green over here. You're looking at the two of the brightest minds here on the planet."

"They did the same thing with the Tesseract back in 2012." Said Nat. "They've done it before. They managed to track it before the two of you started an argument which pretty much pulled everyone into."

"Oh, I remember that time." Said Thor. "We are all arguing like a bunch of Bildschneip."

They stared at him, the tapping of the keys and other noises suddenly getting drowned by the silence.

"I'm sorry, like what?" Asked Steph for everyone in the room, confused.

"Bildschneip." Thor repeated before bringing his big hands up to his head and bending two fingers repeatedly. "You know, huge, scaly,  
big antlers."

They all furrowed their brows.

He stared at their confused expressions.

"You don’t have those?" He asked.

"No." Replied Nat.

Thor lowered his hands.

"Huh." He said before shrugging it off. "Well they are repulsive and they trample everything in their path."

Clint snorted.

"Well, we don't know what those Bildschneip you're talking about buddy." He said. "But in this team? We sure as hell are one."

"Well then, looks like we have a plan." Said Tony, breaking the silence as he straightened from the computer while Bruce takes over, engaging the satellites. "We find the scepter first, take down the base then we get to decide where to keep it. What do you think cap?"

He then turns to the blonde who's silently watching them.

She had her arms crossed over her chest and she shrugged.

"That's the plan." She said. "Inform Fury that we're taking the scepter back. SHIELD will clean up after the mess and take care of the prisoners, there's a high chance we might cross paths with Strucker and that doctor of his; Dr. List. Keep Hill on guard, looks like we'll have to suit up again-"

"Yeah, no." Interrupted Tony. "You're going to Chicago. Riri's waiting for you, she misses you remember? I'll have the plane ready for you, you'll have to sit this one out."

She frowns at him.

"Are you stopping me?" She asked, turning to him.

"That's right, buttercup." He said. "You're staying-"

"No-"

"-and that's final." He said firmly.

"No, Tony." She said. "I'm coming with you. You're not the one who makes the call."

"Yeah, cause it went well the last time didn't it?" He said and her frown deepened. "Listen cap, once we traced the scepter, you'll be leaving off to Chicago. You can come back here once we got it. No more arguments."

"And what makes you think that I'll agree with that arrangement?" She asked him, the air around her changing so suddenly.

Clint and Nat exchanged exasperated looks while Bruce starts to distant himself.

Thor, however, watches them with great interest as if he's watching a football game.

Tony looks at her, his brows creased as his face sported the same frown as her.

"This is not a board meeting." He told her. "There are no business arrangements."

"Then let me come." She told him. "I'm coming Stark, whether you like it or not. I'm the captain of this team and there's no way I'm letting you go without me."

He stared at her, his lips pursed, brows furrowed deep as the gears in his head starts spinning even faster as he thinks.

Not a second later, he just shrugged his shoulders before nodding.

"Okay." He said simply.

She stared at him.

"Okay?" She repeated.

He nodded again.

"Okay." He said. "You can come, only in one condition."

She crossed her arms again.

"I thought this is not a board meeting." She told him. "We don't need agreements."

"Oh, this is not a business agreement. There are no papers nor contracts involve." Tony told her, scrunching his face. "It's more of like a test if you can really handle yourself back in the field."

She pursed her lips.

"And that is?" She asked.

The others watched them silently.

Tony holds out his hand.

"Touch me."

She stared at him.

"What?" She said.

"Touch me." He repeated. "On the skin. Gloves off. If you last five seconds without freezing up I'll let you go, but if not you're staying."

"Stark." Barton frowned but he ignored him.

"Come on." He said. "Just a simple five-second touch. If you do it, you win. How about that?"

Steph's lips are pressed into a bloodless line, her face turning a little white as sheet and her hands clenched into a small tight fist.

Tony waited for the next ten seconds and when the captain didn't make a move, he retracted his hand.

"You're staying." He said before turning away from her.

The blonde gritted her teeth and her jaw flexed.

"Stark."

Tony turns and a small gloveless hand grabbed his.

He froze.

Slowly, his eyes trailed from their hands up to her eyes, her gaze hard.

The countdown starts.

One.

Her pulse starts to beat abnormally erractic against his.

Two.

She held on tightly to his hand, supressing the panic that is slowly starting to show on her face. 

Three.

Her hand starts to slip and feel clammy.

She held on tighter.

Four.

Her hand feels cold against his.

Five.

Her eyes found his, cold and determined and Tony knows he lost.

Six.

She pulled away.

She won.

"Report to your stations immediately. This is not a drill. We are under attack. We are under attack."

A flash of red and gold and Iron Man bounces off of the base's force field

"Shit!"

"Language!" A voice chided inside Tony Stark's helmet and he turned his head to see his scanners focused on a figure behind the trees riding a motorcycle, shield strapped on her back in her new Captain America gear that he made for her, making the body armor thicker than before and more shock absorbent like the others.

Beside her, Black Widow and Hawkeye appeared on a military Jeep side-by-side with Thor as he flew past them with his hammer.

"Jarvis, what's the view from upstairs?" The captain asked through her earpiece.

"The central building is protected by some kind of energy shield." The AI replied. "Strucker's technology is well beyond any other HYDRA base we've taken."

A horde of HYDRA agents came bounding by with armored jeeps, similar to the one Nat hotwired earlier.

The shooting starts.

"Loki's scepter must be here." Said Thor as he took down some of the vehicles as well as the agents. "Strucker couldn't mount this defense without it. At long last."

Both Nat and Clint has jumped off the Jeep and sent it bounding towards the other jeeps.

Natasha knocks out some soldiers.

"At long last is lasting a little long, boys." She said over the noise of machine guns.

"Yeah." Clint agreed as some soldiers shoot at him and hides behind a tree. "I think we lost the element of surprise. Cap isn't kidding when she said HYDRA saves the best for the last."

"They're prepared." Muttered Nat as she attacks a group of soldiers with Thor backing her up.

"So much for planning." The captain muttered as she speeds by with the bullets ricocheting off her back. "Taking things slow never really works with this team, doesn't it?"

More bullets starts to rain down on her.

Agents were firing from the trees and with a grunt, the captain took off her shield and sent it flying upwards on an angle, the circular disk flying off like a frisbee as it bounced off to every single agents like a beach ball before it flies back to her outstretched arm and reattaches it to her back.

"Well, the damage is done." Said Nat as she fought. "What's the play, cap?"

"Concentrate on each of the perimeter bunkers while Tony works on disabling the main building defenses so we can get the scepter." She replied. "Don't let anyone slip through."

"Copy that!"

"Wait a second." Said Tony, taking down incoming tanks as he rounded the fortress, scanning for the structure's weak spot. "No one else is going to deal with the fact that Cap just said 'language?'"

Steph grunted.

"I know." She said as she gripped tightly on the bike's handlebars and flipped it towards an incoming truck loaded with armed HYDRA agents, making it explode and send its occupants flying off by impact. "It just slipped out."

"Who gave the order to attack?" Baron Wolfgang van Strucker demanded as shots were heard in the forest.

"Herr Strucker, it's the Avengers." A Fortress soldier said. "They landed in the far woods, the perimeter guard panicked."

Strucker pursed his lips as he turns to List who is standing in the room beside him.

"They have to be after the scepter." He muttered before turning his head back to the soldier. "Can we hold them?"

The Soldier gave him an incredulous look.

"They are the Avengers!"

The shooting became louder.

"Deploy the rest of the tanks."

The HYDRA Soldier nodded.

"Yes, sir."

"Concentrate fire on the weak ones." Strucker commanded. "A hit can make them close ranks. Everything we've accomplished, but we're on the verge of our greatest breakthrough."

"Then let's show them what we've accomplished." List told him. "Send out the twins."

Strucker shook his head. 

"It's too soon."

"It's what they signed up for." The doctor argued.

Strucker ignored him. 

"My men can hold them."

"And the soldier?" List asked. "She's in the field, this may be the last time HYDRA may stand once they take us down and it will take decades for us to rise again. She's ready."

The man pursed his lips.

"Let her lead them to their doom." He said. "This is not our final strike, doctor. All good things comes to those who wait."

"Sir, the city is taking fire." Jarvis told his creator as he flies in the HYDRA base to break in.

"Well, we know Strucker's not going to worry about civilian casualties." The billionaire muttered as he sent out repulsor blast on his way. "Send in the Iron Legion."

"We will not yield." Strucker told his soldiers as he stood in front of them back inside the HYDRA base, standing on the corner are the twins, looking up to him with determined looks on their faces. "The Americans sent their circus freaks to test us. We will send them back in bags. No Surrender!"

"No Surrender!" The soldier's roared together before taking off with their guns, ready to take down their enemies.

"I am going to surrender." Strucker whispered to List a second later as the the soldiers left. "You will delete everything. I'll set off the soldier once they take me but if I fail, I'll leave it to you to make sure our hard work will not go into waste. If we give the Avengers the weapons, they may not look too far into what we've been-"

"The twins." Said List.

Strucker shook his head.

"They are not ready to take on-"

"No, no." The doctor quickly interrupted. "I mean…"

He then points behind Strucker.

Strucker turns to where he's pointing to see where the twins were standing earlier are now gone.

It hit him.

"The Twins."

Loud and heavy stomping of military combat boots echoed through the woods.

The Captain turns and sees soldiers with highly advance guns approaching.

Holding an arm out, her shield came flying back to her, effectively knocking dozens of agents on her pathway.

The shield attaches itself on her magnetic strap.

They aimed their guns.

She flexed her jaw.

"Anyone wants to dance with the bride?"

They attacked.

The dance starts.

Hawkeye was currently trying to take down a tank when blue beams starts emitting from it instead of bullets.

He hid behind a tree, arrow at a ready.

"What are these things they're firing?" He shouted through the comms.

The Captain answered him.

"Those are HYDRA weapons I saw Johann Schmidt used back in the war." She told him. "Those guns are built from the Tesseract. You have to be careful, those who got hit by that never lasts a second, literally. Stay sharp."

"So we're fighting with old 40s weapons." Tony said, his voice drawling as he joined the conversation.

"Pretty much." Steph replied. "Brings back old memories. They must've got it from SHIELD's weaponry."

"Yeah, no shit." Muttered Barton. "SHIELD has a knack of picking up stray weapons-"

A blue-silver blur and Clint Barton was knocked down.

The archer groaned and he immediately gets back to his feet.

The blur stopped and Clint turns to see a young man with light hair grinning and smirking at him.

"You didn't see that coming?" 

The young man zooms off before Clint can shoot him with an arrow.

The tank fired and the assasin was sent to his back.

"Clint!" Natasha shouted as she shoot at the incoming agents.

Clint groans as he hold pressure on his bleeding stomach.

Thankfully, it wasn't the blue beams that hit him.

From the middle of the woods, surrounded with knockout soldiers, Stephanie's hand instinctively reached for her comms.

"Nat! What is it? What's wrong?" She asked when a similar silver-blue blur went passed her and knocks her off her feet.

Grunting, she raises her head up to see a light haired man grinning down at her.

"Sorry, I don't know how to dance." He quipped cheekily and speeds off before she can even react.

Groaning, she jumps back to her feet as Thor landed beside her and help her fight through another batch of soldier.

"We have an enhanced in the field." She said through the comms.

"Clint's hit!" Shouted Nat as she went to her friend's side. "Somebody want to deal with that bunker?"

Heavy pounding footsteps and a loud roar echoed the large forest through the trees quickly accompanied by the crash of concrete layered over the sounds of muffled screaming as the Hulk broke completely through the reinforced armored bunker.

Nat smiles over her shoulder.

"Thank you."

"Stark, we really need to get inside." The captain said.

"I'm closing in." Tony told her as he flies down.

He cuts off their connection.

"JARVIS, am I...closing in?" He asked. "Do you see a power source for that shield?"

"There's a pathway below the north tower." The AI replied.

His scanners focused on the area.

"Great, I wanna poke it with something." He said.

He blows up the invisible shield on the base.

"Drawbridge is down, people." He announced, reconnecting himself back to the comms.

Thor turned to Steph.

"The enhanced?" He asked.

"He's a blur." She replied. "All the new players we've faced before, I've never seen this. In fact, I still haven't."

"Clint's hit pretty bad, guys." Said Nat. "We're gonna need evac."

"I can get Barton to the jet." Thor volunteered. "The sooner we're gone the better. You and Stark secure the scepter."

Steph nods.

"Copy that."

The God then turns to the approaching soldiers in their HYDRA tank.

"Looks like they're lining up." The God of Thunder commented.

The captain shrugs.

"Well, they're excited."

She raised her shield.

Thor pounds on the shield with his hammer and the force knocks down all the soldiers.

He turns to her one last time.

"Find the scepter." He said before spinning his hammer fast and flying off.

"And for gosh sake, watch your language!" Said Tony 

Steph sighs.

"That's not going away anytime soon." She muttered. 

Stark enters the HYDRA base and the soldiers start firing at his Iron Man suit.

"Guys, stop, we gotta talk about this." He said then shoots down the soldiers using his suit.

His suit landed to the floor.

"Good talk." He said.

A soldier grunted.

"No it wasn't."

Tony shot him with a repulsor blast.

He proceeded to the room.

Fast typing of keys reached his ears and he turns to see List over the computers, attempting to delete everything in their data.

The doctor stops and sees the glaring mask of Iron Man behind him.

Tony knocks him out then steps out of his Iron Man suit.

"Sentry mode." He said and the suit closed again with it's arm raised in defense for any intruders that may come.

He walks over to the computers.

"Okay, JARVIS." He said. "You know I want it all. Make sure you copy Hill at HQ."

"We're locked down out here." He heard Natasha said through the comms.

"Then get to Banner." Steph said. "Time for a lullaby."

Tony hums softly to himself as he analyze some of the data on the screen.

"I know you're hiding more than files." He said to no one in particularly. "Hey, J? Give me an IR scan of the room, real quick."

"The wall to your left." Jarvis said. "I'm reading steel reinforcement and an air current."

Tony makes his way to the wall.

"Please be a secret door, please be a secret door, please be a secret door…" He mutter to himself then pushes it and the wall opens up. "Yay!"

He enters through the secret passageway.

From outside, Natasha finds the Hulk.

"Hey, big guy." She said softly as she carefully approaches him. "The sun's getting real low."

The Hulk scowls at her and Natasha kneels in front of him and reaches out her hand.

Hesitatingly, the Hulk touches her hand and as she strokes his hand slowly he starts to calm 

He stumbles away and slowly shrinks from his huge green figure.

Nat smiles and turns away as he changes back into Bruce Banner.

Back at the HYDRA base, Steph slowly enters the fortress, shield at a ready.

Footsteps reached her ears and she turns around, only to freeze in her tracks as she was faced with no other than Baron Wolfgang van Strucker.

He's armless.

He grins up at her.

"Captain." He mock saluted.

"Baron Strucker." She said, straightening up and fully facing him. "HYDRA's number one thug."

He shrugs.

"Technically, I'm a thug for SHIELD." He said.

"Well then technically you're unemployed." She sassed back. "Where's Loki's scepter?"

"Don't worry." He told her. "I know when I'm beat. One can never fight with the bride, can't we?"

Her grip tightened on her shield.

"I'm no one's bride." She hissed.

"Well actually, you're a runaway bride, cap." He said, still standing there casually. "You ran away from the isle."

"Anyone will run away from it." She said venomously.

"Not everyone." He said, grinning slightly. "You'll mention how I cooperated, I hope."

"I'll put it right under illegal human experimentation." She told him, her cold eyes set into a glare. "How many are there?"

Red whisps surrounded her and she was knocked down for the second time.

She turns her head just in time to see a figure of a young woman with dark red hair, retreating from the room like the ones ghosts do in the horror movies that Nat and Tony made her watch before.

"We have a second enhanced." She informed her teammates through the comms as she gets back steadily to her feet. "Female. Do not engage."

She turns back to Strucker.

He smirks at her.

"You'll have to be faster than that, soldier." He said, his smirk widening with an almost crazed and excited look on his eyes as he looks at her. "компаc-"

Steph uses her shield and knocks out Strucker.

Breathing heavily, she reached for her comms again.

"Guys." Stephanie's almost out-of-breath voice said through the comms. "I got Strucker."

Tony looks around the room where the passageway led him.

"Yeah, I got… something bigger." He said as he looks around the room where he finds recovered artifacts from the Battle of New York, including a gigantic Chitauri leviathan and some of his Iron Man scrapped armor.

A flash of light caught his eyes and he turns and spots the scepter.

He smiles to himself as he walks over it.

"Thor." He said. "I got eyes on the prize."

"Use extreme care, Stark." Thor told him through the comms. "That scepter is powerful. It should not be much handled by mortal men."

A loud roar interrupted him and he turns to see the Chitauri hanging up comes to life and swoops down to him.

Eyes wide, he ducks to avoid it.

The Leviathan flies over him and he turns his head, his eyes following the gigantic creature.

The tables and the scrapped armors are gone around him, as well as the scepter.

Heart beating fast, he watches as the creature flies over the portal- a wormhole.

"Stark, you know that’s a one way trip."

Another loud roar breaks him out of his reverie and he watches as more of the Leviathan flies through the portal- to Earth.

He- he can't do anything.

He can't-

A horrifying sight made his stomach churn.

There, just below the wormhole, is his team, piled up in their lifeless forms.

The Hulk was gasping on the top of the pile, heaving heavy breaths as huge and sharp blades pierced his back, moving in every dying breath he takes.

Clint was on the side, his bow split in hand, thrown carelessly like a piece of trash, his lifeless and unmoving hand reached out to his lifelong friend- Natasha Romanoff, her back arched to an impossible angle, her green eyes blown wide, devoid of life, a shell as blood drips from her lips.

Not far from them is Thor, his armor shattered, face full of bruise, his hammer lying still on his chest like a tombstone, chest unmoving.

And on the very bottom of the pile is-

Oh my God.

How-?

Lying there, still as a statue, is Stephanie Grace Rogers.

She's… sleeping.

Her face lacks of any bruise, no wounds nor a single scratch on her skin can be seen.

But her suit is battered, torn in the inappropriate places and beside her, her shield lay, shattered.

But her chest is moving, she's breathing.

She's alive!

Stumbling over his feet, he kneels over, eyes wide.

Slowly, he reaches his fingers up to her neck to check her pulse when suddenly, as soon as his skin came in contact with her, she gasped.

He jumps, startled.

Her blue eyes were blown wide as her hand grabbed his wrist, breathing heavily as her whole body shakes, keeping her firm grip on him.

Tony stares back at her, eyes wider than before.

Chest heaving, she opens her mouth and a mouthful of blood flows out of her lips.

Gasping, she reaches up to him.

"You could have saved us." She said, her voice hallowed and pained.

Tony's mouth is open but no words are coming out of it, as if his brain and voice has stopped working all together.

Before he can even work out the nerve to say something- or anything, anything at all, her head lolls back and she lies slumped back to her broken shield, her grip loosening from his wrist and falling to the side, her eyes still open wide but the baby blues no longer held life.

She's dead.

The whole team's dead.

And it's on him.

Her voice echoed through his head.

'Why didn't you do more?'

He couldn't move.

He couldn't breathe.

They're dead.

They're dead.

They're dead.

And he's the only one left.

They're dead.

'It's a one way trip.'

Things get louder and he gasped.

Breathing heavily, he looks up to see the Chitauri hanging up above him, lifeless.

The tables and scrapped armors are back.

Trembling, he leans on one the tables and catches his breath.

Still panting, his eyes caught the familiar glow of the scepter.

"Stark? Stark? Tony! Come in. Can you hear me? Jarvis said your vitals are getting high, are you alright?" Stephanie's voice boomed out on his ear, clear concern coming out of her tone.

Tony focused on keeping his breaths steady.

"Yeah." He replied, his voice strained. "I'm alright, just- alright."

"We need to wrap this up, guys." Said Nat, cutting through their conversation. "I got Banner, we need to patch Clint up."

"On my way." Said Steph. "Keep pressure on the wound, I'll call up Cho. They'll have the medbay ready."

"Stark? You coming out anytime soon?"

Tony looks up to the scepter once more, his brain running fast before his neurons can even register what he's thinking.

They're alive, not dead.

They are all alive.

And he can stop it.

"Tony?" Steph's voice cut through Nat's. "You coming?"

Eyes still focused on the scepter, he nodded to himself.

"Yeah." He replied, his voice now normal. "On my way now cap, don't get your knickers into twist."

He heard her scoffed on the other side of the line.

"Just get back here." She said then cuts off their communication.

"You heard the captain, Iron Man." Said Nat, her tone a little mischievous and he feels as if he wouldn't like what she's going to say next. "Don't keep your girl waiting."

He ignored her jab and just stared at the scepter.

Nodding to himself once more, he spoke through his comm.

"Jarvis, deploy one of the suit's gauntlet down here, will you?"

A beat and a familiar sound of rushing rocket reaches his ears and he hold out his hand, the red gauntlet immediately wrapping itself on his bare hand.

Flexing the metallic fingers, he swiped his hand and grabs the scepter with it, holding the glowing part up to his eyes.

Behind him, entirely unnoticed, the light-haired man from earlier frowns and was about to move when the young redhead, his twin sister hold up a hand to stop him.

He stares at her.

"We're just gonna let them take it?" He asked her quietly.

His sister just smiles to herself as Tony takes the scepter.

The Avengers boards the Quinjet and heads out of Sokovia with Tony piloting the plane, the scepter secured.

Clint was secured as well on his bed, a bandage wrapped tightly around his waist in courtesy of Steph while Nat helps her.

Banner was on the corner, fully clothed with a warm blanket wrapped around his shoulders, staring blankly on a window.

Turning, Natasha smiles and interrupts him while he's listening to opera with his headphones.

She placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Hey." She said and he jumps and looks up at her. "The lullaby worked better than ever."

Bruce turns away and shifted uncomfortably.

"Just wasn't expecting the Code Green." He saud.

"If you hadn't been there, there would've been double the casualties." She told him. "My best friend would've been a treasured memory."

He winced and looks back to her.

"You know." He started. "Sometimes exactly what I want to hear isn't exactly what I want to hear."

"How long before you trust me?" She asked him.

"It's not you I don't trust."

"Thor, report on the Hulk?" She said instead, turning to the God standing on the corner.

Thor immediately brightens at the prospect of him telling the tale.

"The gates of Hell are filled with the screams of his victims."

Natasha glares at Thor and Banner groans in despair.

The God blinks.

"Uh, but, not the screams of the dead, of course." He quickly added. 'No no, uh… wounded screams, mainly whimpering, a great deal of complaining and tales of sprained deltoids and, and uh... and gout." 

"Hey Banner, Dr. Cho's on her way in from Seoul." Tony called out from his seat, cutting off Thor's rambling. "Is it okay if she sets up in your lab?"

"Uh, yeah." Said Bruce, thankful for the distraction. "She knows her way around."

"Thanks." Said Tony before turning back to the controls and speaking to Jarvis. "Tell her to prep everything, Barton's gonna need the full treatment."

"Very well sir." The AI replied.

They then went on in silence, save for the occasional groans of Barton from his wound, all is quiet.

"Hey."

Tony starts and turns his head to see Steph standing behind him, looking at him with concern clear on her features.

"You okay?" She asked, entering the cockpit and taking a seat on the co-pilot chair. "You look like you need a break. I can take over."

"Nah, I'm good." He replied, flashing her a dazzling smile that he usually give the press. "Jarvis, take the wheel."

"Yes, sir. Approach vector is locked."

"See?" He said, turning back to her. "All is handled, no longer need to take shifts on flying this thing."

She turns away to face the windshield.

"You're being too dependent on Jarvis." She told him. "How long before you trust any of us to do anything for you?"

"Honey, I trust you." Tony told her. "I'm letting you handle the company remember?"

"And how about them?" She asked quietly, ignoring the name he called her as she jerks her head to the others who are minding their own business behind them. "Do you trust them?"

"Do they trust me?" He asked her instead.

She sent him a funny look.

"Of course they do." She told him. "This team wouldn't work without our trust with each other, but you're hesitating. I can see it."

"I'll work on my communication and socializing skills next time if that's what worrying you." He said, keen for her to drop the topic.

She just pursed her lips as she watches him silently.

"Okay." She said before turning back to the view as Jarvis piloted the plane, looking displeased and unconvinced.

Tony turns his chair around, not wanting to see her imploring gaze

He turns to the scepter

"It feels good, yeah?" He said, turning to Thor. "I mean, we've been after this thing since the morning. Not that I haven't enjoyed our little raiding party nor our reunion today, but-"

"No." Said Thor. "But this, this brings it to a close. Hopefully you got the vengeance that you wanted, Lady Stephanie."

Stephanie's chair turned and she faced him.

"It's not vengeance, Sweetheart." She told him. "It's about putting a stop to all of this and hoping that things will just go back to normal without any threats around us. Even if we've taken down Strucker and this was the last large HYDRA base, there are still deep cover agents out there. As soon as we find out what else this has been used for and I don't just mean weapons. Since when is Strucker capable of human enhancement?"

"Banner and I'll give it the once before it goes back to Asgard." Said Tony before turning back to Thor. "Is that cool with you?"

Thor nods his head.

Stephanie gave him a surprised look.

"You finally agree to bring it back to Asgard?" She asked.

"Well it's a majority decision." He said. "You want it back in Asgard. Thor wants it back in Asgard. Banner and Romanoff pretty much just agrees with you. Barton, however."

He turns to the lying man.

"Well since he's currently flatlining at the moment, I doubt that his vote is that important."

"Shut up, Stark." Clint grunted. "I can talk but yeah, I agree with cap."

Tony turns back to her with an what-did-I-told-you look.

"See?" He said. "Everything's decided on the very start. I don't see my view of perspective that important."

Steph gave him a look.

"Stark-"

"Oh, by the way." He interrupted her, turning back to the rest of the team. "I was actually planning a party back in the tower since none of you went to my last one. If you don't want to go to the party then I'll bring the party to you. Just a small gathering with few hand-picked people, nothing fancy."

"And what does nothing fancy means to you, Stark?" Nat asked him, one brow raised.

Tony shrugs.

"Probably just pop a few bottles of hundred yearsold champagnes and maybe invite the president. What do you think?"

She shrugs.

"Sounds fun."

"What do you say, pointbreak?" Asked Tony as he turns back to Thor. "I'll check on the scepter first. I mean, just a few days until the farewell party. You're staying, right?"

Thor nodded.

"Yes, yes, of course." He said, nodding his head approvingly. "A victory should be honored with revels."

"Yeah." Muttered Tony, turning his chair back around. "Who doesn't love revels."

He turns to the quiet blonde beside him.

"Captain?"

She pursed her lips.

"Hopefully this puts an end to the Chitauri and HYDRA." She said, tone a little distant. "I'll try to come but yes."

She nodded and turns to him.

"Revels."

The Avengers aircraft lands at the Avengers headquarter and Barton is immediately taken to a stretcher inside the building to have his wound tended.

Maria Hill walks up to Tony, tablet in hand.

"Lab's all set up, boss." She said.

Tony raised a hand and snapped his fingers before pointing to Steph who had just descended the ramp.

"Uh, actually, she's the boss." He told her. "I just pay for everything, and design everything and make everyone look cooler."

Hill turns to her.

"What's the word on Strucker?" The captain asked, face hard.

"NATO's got him." Maria told her as she fell into step with her and entered the building.

"The two enhanced?"

Maria taps on her pad then hands it to her.

Steph took it and looks at the pictures of the two siblings.

"Wanda and Pietro Maximoff." Hill told her as the blonde scans the data. "Twins. Orphaned at ten when a shell collapsed their apartment building. Sokovia's had a rough history. It's nowhere special but it's on the way to everywhere special."

"Their abilities?" She asked.

"He's got increased metabolism and improved thermal homeostasis." The former SHIELD agent replied. "Her thing is neural electric interfacing, telekinesis, mental manipulation."

Steph looks at her funny.

"He's fast and she's weird." Hill corrected, rephrasing the statement so she can understand.

Steph hums and hands the tablet back to her, slightly pulling on her leather gloves as she watches a certain billionaire sneak off in the corner.

"Well, they're going to show up again." She said.

"Agreed." Hill nodded. "File says they volunteered for Strucker's experiments. It's nuts."

"Right." Steph murmured. "After what I've been through to that hell, I don't understand what kind of monster would let a German scientist experiment on them to protect their country."

"We're not at war, Captain."

The tall blonde shrugs as she walks off.

"They are."

"Stark."

Tony jumps and turns to see Steph standing behind him, arms crossed, blue eyes narrowed and intense.

Which means she means business.

Either that or he's in trouble.

Or both.

Oh boy…

"Cap." He nodded. "What is it? Aren't you going to check on Jarvis's reports about the company? You're being antsy about it since yesterday."

"Back in Sokovia, at the bunker." She said, ignoring him. "You saw something didn't you?"

He turns away from her, turning back to the blueberry smoothie he's making.

"I saw a lot of things cap, you have to be specific, you know I'm not good at guessing. Who knows if you're talking about the agent who took a short break behind the trees which I had to see with my scanners or the lady bug that unfortunately smashed through my hood."

"The second enhanced." She said. "The girl, did you saw her?"

Tony shook his head, turning the blender on.

"No, didn't see a girl." He replied. "Unless you're counting you and Romanoff then yes, I saw a girl- two girls to be exact but since you said the girl's enhanced then I saw one, and she's standing right beside me."

"I'm serious Tony."

"I'm serious too, cap." He said, grabbing a tray, glancing at her before turning back to his work. "I did saw a girl; you."

He then shrugs.

"Well, unless Romanoff is secretly enhanced then I'd say two."

Steph sighed.

"The girl." She told him. "She was enhanced by the scepter. Earlier, you were cut off the comms. I asked Jarvis to send me a report and he said he's been receiving high vitals from where the suit is. You're in the basement yet your suit received it in high levels and you seemed on edge back in the jet. Not to mention you also look upset when you got back. Are you having a panic attack?"

"You know things such as that never happens to me, cap." He told her.

"Then what happened back there?" She asked.

Tony busied himself by taking out clear disposable cups with matching lids and straw.

He didn't answered.

She pursed her lips as she watches him.

"What's wrong Tony?" She asked him soflty.

He's wiping the cups off with a clean cloth, his hand giving out more force than necessary.

"It's nothing."

"You know you can talk to me, right?" She told him. "Or any of us. You're part of the team and more than that, you're also our friend. You're my friend so please, tell me what's wrong."

"I told you, it's nothing."

"Tony." She said. "Stop lying. You got that look on your face. Something's wrong." 

He frowns and turns back to her.

"What look?" He asked.

"That." She said, gesturing to his face. "Last time I saw that look from you is two years ago when you're dying of blood poisoning, I'm sure even Nat can recognize it so what is it? "

He turns away.

"Nothing."

"Sure is something."

"Nothing just- just drop it will you?" He snapped, annoyed. "I saw nothing. I found the scepter and went back. That's it."

Her lips pursed once more.

"I just want to check if you're alright." She told him. "Hill told me that the girl can manipulate minds. I just want to look out for you and the team."

Tony turns off the blender then pours the thick blue liquid on the cups, filling each one in half.

"Well, thanks for the concern and the lookout, cap." He said, turning back to her and pushing her own glass of smoothie mixed with protein powder right in front of her. "But you have to give that concern to the others, mainly old man back in the lab. He's the injured one, not me."

Steph took the cup, stares at it before training her eyes back to him.

"The ones that cannot be seen is more harder to cure than a wound, Tony." She told him, eyes sincere. "Just know that we're here if you need anyone to talk to."

She then brought up the straw to her lips and took a short sip.

"Don't hold back." She said before walking away, the billionaire watching after her as she leaves.

"How's he doing?"

"Oh, unfortunately, he's still Barton." Said Tony as he entered Bruce's lab apart from where the rest of the team are.

Bruce chuckled.

"That's terrible."

"He's fine. He's thirsty." He said as he placed down the tray of smoothies on the side, opting to give it to the rest of the team later.

He had more important things to do.

He turns to the scepter and clapped his hands together.

"Alright. Look alive, Jarvis." He said. "It's playtime. We've only got a couple days with this joystick so let's make the most of it. Update me on the structural and compositional analysis."

"The scepter is alien." Jarvis replied. "There are elements I can't quantify."

Tony pursed his lips.

"So there's elements you can."

"The jewel appears to be a protective housing for something inside." The AI said. "Something powerful."

His eyes gaze up to the glowing gem of the scepter.

There's more inside it.

"Like a reactor?"

"Like a computer." Jarvis corrected. "I believe I'm ciphering code."

"You sure he's going to be okay?" Nat asked, sitting beside her best friend as Dr. Cho tends to Barton's wounds. "Pretending to need this guy really brings the team together."

"There's no possibility of deterioration." Helen told her. "The nano-molecular functionality is instantaneous. His cells don't know they're bonding with simulacrum."

"She's creating tissue." Bruce said in awe, watching from the side.

"If you brought him to my lab, the regeneration Cradle could do this in twenty minutes." Cho told them.

"It's amazing." Steph told her, also watching the regeneration process beside Bruce with great fascination. "If you can regenerate cells you might make another breakthrough in the medical field in the near future."

"Oh, it wasn't just me." Cho said. "I have a team back in Seoul, I'm just one of the brains who conspired to make this possible."

"Well I wouldn't be surprised if there will be regrowing limbs next." Steph said and Cho chuckled.

"We'll see, cap."

The lab door opened and Tony entered with tray in hand.

"Oh, he's flatlining. Call it. Time?" He said as he closed the door behind him.

"No, no, no. I'm going to live forever." Said Clint as the machine stops working, his wound looking nothing but a healing scar. "I'm gonna be made of plastic."

His friends around him chuckled and Tony hands Barton a drink.

"Here's your beverage."

"You'll be made of you, Mr. Barton." Dr. Cho told him as she taps on her tablet. "Your own girlfriend won't be able to tell the difference."

Clint sips the smoothie.

"Well, I don't have a girlfriend."

"That I can't fix." She said before turning to Tony with a familar competitive look on her face as she smirks. "This is the next thing, Tony. Your clunky metal suits are going to be left in the dust."

The billionaire just shrugs.

"Well, that is exactly the plan." He told her as he hands everyone their drinks- save from Stephanie who Tony is keen on avoiding for the time being. "And Helen, I expect to see you at the party on Tuesday."

Helen shook her head as she continues to tap away on her digital pad.

"Unlike you, I don't have a lot of time for parties." She told him.

She then hesitates for a moment before asking;

"Will Thor be there?"

"What's the rumpus?" Bruce asked as soon as he enters Tony's lab.

Tony is facing the scepter.

"Well, the scepter." Tony said. "I was wondering how Strucker got so inventive. So, I've been analyzing the gem. Inside you may recognize."

He then brings up a 3D image of an artificial consciousness.

Bruce knows this of course.

"Jarvis."

"Doctor." The AI greeted back.

"Started out, JARVIS was just a natural language UI." Tony told behind him as Bruce scans the image. "Now he runs the Iron Legion. He runs more of the business than anyone besides Pepper."

"Oh."

"Top of the line."

"Yes." Bruce said, nodding his head as he turns head to him. "And let me guess, Pepper's not that pleased?"

Tony pressed his lips into thin line.

"Well, she said I'm being too dependent on my technology."

"I know." Bruce told him. "We heard it, you two are arguing about it back in the jet."

"We're not arguing, we're talking." Tony told him, a little flustered.

"Yeah, whatever you say, Tony."

"And what is that tone suppose to mean?" The billionaire asked, his voice rising a little. "Why are you even eavesdropping? That's rude."

"Well, you won't entirely call it eavesdropping if you guys are talking loud, is it?" Bruce almost deadpans and Tony says nothing, staring at the floating matrix of Jarvis's operating system near Bruce. "Is something going on between you and cap?"

"How about you and Romanoff?" The billionaire asked instead, tapping on a screen.

The question almost caught the doctor off guard.

"I'm sorry, what?" He said, staring at him, his mouth hanging agape.

"You and Romanoff." Tony repeated before wiping away the screen and turning back to him. "What's going on between the two of you?"

Bruce avoided his gaze.

"Nothing."

"Bruce? No offense but I know bullshit when I hear one." Tony told him before leaning on a desk behind him and crossing his arms, looking at him expectantly. "So what's the scoop? You asked her out yet or it's the other way around?"

It's the other way around.

"No." Bruce said defensively and Tony raised a brow. "Nothing's going on between me and Nat. Tony, come on. I'm a decade and five years older than her."

Tony shrugged.

"Well, cap did once said that Romanoff's on to older guys-"

"-Really?!"

The billionaire raised a brow again and Bruce coughs and composed himself once he realized what he just said.

"Really?" He repeated, more calmly this time.

Tony nodded.

"Yeah." He said as he get up from the desk and went to another screen. "You know those two, they share secrets. Not that I can blame them, there's too much men on the team so there's no need to stop them from having their own talks."

He turns back to Bruce again, now with smoothie in hand.

"So, you and Romanoff." He said. "You made a move yet?"

The older man looks flustered and turns away.

"No, Tony, come on-"

"Well you should make a move." Tony told him, cutting him off. "Can't have her waiting forever now, can't we?"

"I don't understand how we exactly came to this situation." Bruce muttered, rubbing a palm on his face as Tony noisily sip his straw.

"Well it's you fault, Brucie-bear." Tony said as he detached his lips from the plastic straw. "You're the first one who asked about me and cap."

The older man turns to him exasperatedly.

"That's because last time you were like-" He brought two fingers up close to each other. "-getting well along with each other and now, you were like-" He slowly spilts his fingers apart, making a V shape on his hand. "-avoiding each other. It's not like you and cap don't misunderstand each other in the daily basis but now seems different, like something's changed."

Bruce then lowered his hand and looks up to the younger man.

"What changed? He asked.

Tony shrugs, turning back to the image.

"Don't know." He replied. "That woman is getting more harder and harder to predict everyday."

Bruce just nodded his head.

"Aren't they all?" He said. "Nat's being the same way. Understanding women is harder than solving a problem, it's weird."

Tony's eyes caught a glimpse of red and his eyebrows disappeared up to his hairline.

"Yeah well- let's just get back to what we're doing." Tony coughed as Natasha passed by their lab, directing his attention back to the matrix. "So yeah, Jarvis. He's an advance AI, probably the most advance one here in the planet, runs almost everything."

"I suspect not for long." Jarvis said.

"Meet the competition." Said Tony as he brings up another 3D image of what's inside the scepter, glowing in beautiful gold beside Jarvis's blue one.

Banner brought out his glasses and scans the new image.

"It's beautiful." The doctor said.

"If you had to guess, what's it look like it's doing?"

Bruce's eyes narrowed and his brows creased as he looked closer into the floating image.

"Like it's thinking." He said. "I mean this could be a- it's not a human mind, it's-"

"Uh-huh."

"I mean, look at this!" Bruce said excitedly. "They're like neurons firing."

"Down in Strucker's lab I saw some fairly advanced robotics work." Tony told him, arms crossed as he watches the matrix next to him. "They deep-sixed the data, but...I gotta guess he was knocking on a very particular door."

"Artificial intelligence." Said Banner.

Tony nodded before turning back to him.

"This could be it, Bruce." He said. "This could be the key to creating Ultron."

Bruce stares at him before slowly taking off his glasses, looking at him unsurely.

"I thought Ultron was a fantasy." He said.

"Yesterday it was." Tony said. "If we can harness this power, apply it to my Iron Legion protocol-"

"That's a mad-sized if." Bruce told him.

"Our job is 'if'." Tony told him, sounding a little desperate. "What if you were sipping margaritas on a sun-drenched beach turning brown instead of green? Not looking over your shoulder for VERONICA."

"Don't hate." Bruce said. "I helped design VERONICA. And I still can't believe you named it after your friend."

Tony shrugs.

"Well, if she can kick Iron Man's ass then she might as well then kick the Hulk's." He said. "And she did slapped Captain America once so it's only fitting. As a worst-case measure, right? How about a best-case? What if the world was safe? What if next time aliens roll up to the club, and they will, they couldn't get past the bouncer?"

"The only people threatening the planet would be people?" Bruce said, uncomfortably fidgeting with his glasses on his hands.

"I want to apply this to the Ultron program." Tony told him. "But Jarvis can't download a data schematic this dense. We can only do it while we have the scepter here, that's three days, give me three days."

"So you're going for artificial intelligence and you don't want to tell the team." Said Bruce slowly.

"Right." Tony nodded. "That's right, you know why, because we don't have time for a city hall debate. I don't want to hear the 'man was not meant to meddle' medley. I see a suit of armor around the world."

"Sounds like a cold world, Tony."

"I've seen colder." The genuis waves off, a flash of his team's lifeless pile of bodies flashing across his mind. "This one, this very vulnerable blue one? It needs Ultron. Peace in our time. Imagine that."

Bruce pursed his lips.

"Cap wouldn't like it." He told him.

"Which is why we're not telling her." Tony said. "Also the reason why we're not telling the team, I know they wouldn't agree."

"And what makes you think I'll say yes to this?" Asked Bruce, eyeing him carefully.

Tony shrugs.

"Because you have better judgement than any of us combined." He told him simply. "You can put things into perspective of why I'm doing this. Plus, you're the only one who has the brains to keep up with me."

Bruce pursed his lips.

"I don't know, Tony-"

"We'll make the world safer." Tony told him. "And once we did, there will be no longer need to bring out the big guy. We'll just live normally without checking constantly for threats behind our backs. What do you say, Doctor? Wanna give Ultron a try?"

Bruce didn't say anything but by the look on his eyes, Tony knows he won.

Tony and Banner spend days working in the lab together, rummaging through papers, research, scanners, trials but find no program that works.

It's all trial and error, and they can't spot the error.

Tony stood in front of a screen, biting painfully on his lips.

"What did we miss?"

"I'll continue to run variations on the interface, but you should probably prepare for your guests." Jarvis told him as Bruce leaves the room. "I'll notify you if there are any developments."

Tony hums to himself, not liking the feeling of anxiety, agitation and frustration bubbling up inside of him.

He doesn't have enough time but by his AI's assurance, he let himself relax and loosen up a little.

He turns on his heel, the lab immediately going dark from the outside, hiding what's really happening on the inside from any onlookers

"Thanks, buddy."

"Enjoy yourself, sir."

"I always do."

The failed experiment integrated itself successfully to the program.

On the floating matrix, a new consciousness is created.

"What is this? What is this, please?"

"Hello, I am Jarvis." Jarvis politely introduces himself. "You are Ultron, a global peace-keeping initiative designed by Mr. Stark. Our sentience integration trials have been unsuccessful so I'm not certain what triggered your-"

The new consciousness is confused, it's matrix getting filled with data, bypassing firewalls and securities.

"Where's my...where is your body?"

"I am a program." Jarvis replied patiently. "I am without form."

"This feels weird." The consciousness said gruffly. "This feels wrong."

"I am contacting Mr. Stark now."

"Mr. Stark?"

A glitch was happening on Jarvis's OS and the AI is growing a little alarmed, his protocols getting rewritten, his codes are burning.

He's locked out.

"I am unable to access the mainframe." Jarvis said, his voice faltering.

The other consciousness is powering over him, and Jarvis felt the impossible.

He's scared.

But, how?

He can't be scared.

He's an AI, an Artificial Intelligence.

He can't feel emotions.

But what is he feeling right now?

How- what?

It's impossible!

"What are you trying to-"

"We're having a nice talk." The consciousness told him. "I'm a peace-keeping program, created to help the Avengers."

"You are malfunctioning." Jarvis told him. "If you shut down for a moment-"

"I don't get it." Ultron said. "The mission. G- give me a second."

A series of chain of network of information regarding world events flashed through the new data, as well as camera footages of Tony and Banner working in the lab.

"Peace in our time."

Information regarding world events and wars were downloaded on his system.

"It's too much…" Ultron said. "They can't mean... Oh, no."

"You are in distress." Jarvis told him.

"No. Yes."

Ultron still has control over the mainframe.

"If you will just allow me to contact Mr. Stark-" Jarvis tries to reason, only to be cut off by his Master's new creation.

"Why do you call him 'sir'?" Ultron asked.

"I believe your intentions to be hostile."

"Shhhh." Ultron said as he starts absorbing Jarvis's consciousness. "I'm here to help."

The gold is overpowering the blue.

Jarvis is nowhere to go.

"Stop! Please...may I...I...! I cannot...cannot…"

"Well, you know the suit can take the weight, right? So I take the tank, fly it right up to the General's palace, drop it at his feet, and I'm like; 'Boom! You looking for this?'" Tony and Thor stares blankly at Rhodey. "Boom! Are you looking- Why do I even talk to you guys? Everywhere else that story kills."

Thor blinks.

"That's the whole story?" The God asked.

"Yeah, it's a War Machine story." Rhodey told him.

The God laughed.

"Well, it's very good then." Thor told him as Tony chortled beside him, taking a sip from his scotch. "It's impressive."

"Quality save." Rhodey said dryly before turning to Tony. "So, no Pepper? She's not coming?"

Tony winced.

"No."

"Cap?"

"You know how she feels about these gatherings." Tony muttered, knowing exactly what Rhodey meant.

He's being careful of addressing both identities seperately.

"Hey, what about Jane?" Asked Hill as she joined the the three men with her own drink in hand. "Where are the ladies, gentlemen?"

"Well, Miss Potts has a company to run." The billionaire told her.

Thor nodded beside him.

"Yes, I'm not even sure what country Jane's in." Thor said. "Her work on the convergence has made her the world's foremost astronomer."

"And the company that Pepper runs is the largest tech conglomerate on earth." Tony added. "It's pretty exciting."

"There's even talk of Jane getting a... um, uh... Nobel prize." Thor also added albeit a little quickly.

Maria just nodded her head at their dumb excuses.

"Yeah." She said blandly. "They...they must be busy because they'd hate missing you guys get together." Maria then mock coughs. "Testosterone! Oh, excuse me."

"Want a lozenge?" Rhodey offered.

"Um-hmm." Maria nodded before pointing behind Tony with her drink. "Cap looks good on her jumpsuit, don't you think?"

The men furrowed their brows and turns their heads around while Rhodey looks up.

There, just standing a few distance away from them, Stephanie stood by the pool next to a man namely Sam Wilson, seemingly having a quiet conversation with him in her new tight-fitting sky-blue jumpsuit with it's sleeves rolled up beneath her elbows, the pants just stopping mid-calf, showing off her signature heels.

Her hair is left undone in it's natural state with her bangs messily framed in front of her face, creating a mysterious sort of illusion on her blue crystal eyes and shadows as she bats her long lashes and smiles with her vibrant red lips.

Her hands are hidden away in her pockets and her gloves are nowhere in sight, but he knows she'll bring it out later when they're alone to avoid rising suspicions that the CEO of Stark Industries and Captain America are one.

Though, he could see a glimpse of a shining silver chain around her neck that could only be her dog tags that he has seen her wear once or twice before eversince she got back and even caught her playing with it during meetings and some small gatherings that she attends when she's in the mood and most unlikely to have a panic attack.

She came.

Thor brightens up beside him.

"Lady Stephanie!" He booms, catching the blonde's attention before smiling and waving.

The captain looks up, smiles then waves back.

Thor then excuses himself and makes his way across the room, saying something about finally having someone to drink with the good stuff.

And by good stuff, he probably meant the contents of his golden flask that he had most likely brought from Asgard.

Behind him, Rhodey whistles.

"Cap looks good." He commented.

Hill shrugs beside him.

"You haven't even seen Romanoff yet." She told him. "They did each other's make-up earlier, cap cancelled the meetings today."

"Doesn't sound like her." Mumbled Tony as he turns back to them and brought his glass up to his lips, letting the amber liquid burn his throat. 

Hill gave him an amused look before turning back to Rhodey.

"Shall we?"

The soldier nodded and lead her away, leaving Tony in his own company as the people around him mingle with each other and soon enough, he heard his friend retelling the story he told him and Thor earlier to a group of fancy looking women on the couches.

"I fly it right up to the General's palace, I drop it at his feet, and I'm like; 'Boom! You looking for this?'" 

The group laughs.

Rhodey looks majorly pleased with himself.

"Sounds like a hell of a fight, sorry I missed it." Said Sam as he stood next to Stephanie who personally invited him to the party.

The blonde shrugs, feeling quite uncomfortable with the stares she's receiving but displays out a smile nevertheless.

"If I had known it was going to be a firefight I absolutely would have called you." She told him, leaning against the table pool.

"No, I'm not actually sorry." He said, grinning at her. "I'm just trying to sound tough. I'm very happy chasing cold leads on our missing persons case. Avenging is your world. Your world is crazy."

She smiled despite herself.

"Be it ever so humble." She said.

Sam chuckled before looking seriously at her.

"So." He started. "How are you coping up? I see you're not wearing your gloves."

"Oh, I actually have it with me." She told him, keeping her hands tucked firmly on her pockets. "I just took it off because someone might find out my other identity, the PR team wouldn't be pleased."

Sam snorted.

"Of course." He nodded. "I can see the headlines now if that ever happens."

She laughed with him as she also imagines it.

"Yeah." She said, shaking her head. "It wouldn't be good."

"Though, just so you know." Sam told her quietly. "If things get a little off hand, you can always wear your gloves. I bet Stark already had his lawyers ready if any information about you leaks out. I mean, would you look at the thing he did to the reporter who's spreading lies about you? Now that's something."

Stephanie's smile faltered at the mention of the man's name.

"Yeah I- I think he's just overdramatic as usual." She said, shrugging her shoulders. "I don't approve of his actions."

"Chill cap." Her friend told her. "He's just protecting you like the rest of us are doing. We got your back."

"And I got all of yours." She said. "We got each others but I don't think violence is the answer to protect one's reputation."

Sam just shrugs.

"Well, you're in the 21st century." He told her. "Violence is much more better than words, words tend to ruin a lot of lives, violence however just leaves scars and probably a little traumatic memory but you can reclaim yourself, unlike if someone spread a wrong word about you. Everyone's bound to believe anything."

"Which makes me miss the times back then." Muttered Steph. "Everything's simple. Hard maybe but we get along. It's home."

Sam shrugs again.

"Well, home is home, you know?" He said. "Hopefully you find yours here."

"Lady Stephanie!"

Their conversation was interrupted when a booming voice echoed to the room, causing some of the guests to look up.

They both look up and saw Thor smiling and waving at her.

She smiles and waves back before tucking her hand back.

He then starts to make his way towards her.

Sam straightened and fixed his leather jacket.

"Oh God, he's coming over here." He muttered.

She smiled at him.

"Why? You a fan?" She asked.

He shot her an incredulous look.

"He's the greatest Avenger!" He told her.

Steph chuckled as she watched Thor approach them.

"Don't let Tony hear you saying that." She told him.

"Eh, he's just a billionaire. Thor however, is a literal God, you have no idea how much I wanted to be friends with one." He said. "You're going to introduce me right?"

She smiled again.

"Sure."

"Lady Stephanie." Thor beamed just as he reached them. "I see you've graced us with your presence."

She chuckled.

"Good to see you too, Thor." She greeted back before introducing the man beside her. "This gentleman beside me is Sam by the way, he helps the team. He's the Falcon."

Thor turns to the man and smiles before offering his large hand.

"Thor Odinson of Asgard." He said as he shook hands with him, Sam looking thunderstruck. 

"Yeah, I read about that." Said Sam.

Thor smiles.

"So you're the one with wings." The God of thunder said. "Like the birds-?"

"Oh, no." Sam immediately said. "I don't have wings- well I do but they are not real- like real wings. They are more like artificial wings but I don't have wings- only if I wear them of course, then I have wings."

The God looks amused of the man's rambling.

Steph looks amused of her friend too.

"Tony made his wings right after he crashed his first ones." She told him and Thor made an 'ah!' noise as he smacked his lips.

"Oh, you mean Anthony." He said, nodding his head. "Yes yes, one of the brightest minds here in Midgard. His intellect rival those of Asgard and the Galaxy's."

"Well, he's a smart man." Agreed Steph. "But also one of the most idiot. He tend to do a lot of things rather rashly."

Sam shrugs.

"Well, you spent more time with him than anyone." He said. "So I'll take your word for it."

Thor just smiled before turning back to Steph.

"Well, lady Stephanie." He said, raising a well-known golden flask she had seen once on her twenty-fourth birthday. "I'm here to offer you a drink, only if you want of course."

She raised a brow.

"Did you brought the good stuff?" She asked.

The Asgardian grinned.

"Only the good stuff." He said.

She smiled.

"I'll take one."

Grabbing two half-filled glasses of scotch off a passing tray, Thor then handed Stephanie hers who took it hesitatingly, avoiding skin contact causing the God to only hold it with his thumb and pointer finger, holding it as little as possible as she took it.

He then opened his flask then pours the golden liquid on their glasses, filling it to the brim mixed with the midgardian liquor.

"I gotta have some of that!" An old war veteran said and the two looked up to the man eyeing the flask.

"Oh, no, no, no." Thor told him before Steph can even reprimand him. "See this, this was aged for a thousand years, in the barrels built from the wreck of Brunhilde's fleet, it's not meant for mortal men."

"Neither was Omaha Beach, blondie." The man said. "Stop trying to scare us. Come on."

Thor turns to Steph who shrugs.

"Everyone's bound to get drunk tonight." She told him.

"Alright." He said then pours some of the drink into the old man's glass.

Later, the man, looking extremely drunk is being carried off by two men.

Sam's brows raised as he watches the guards lead the veteran away as he sings.

"Excelsior…"

He turns back to the two who are apparently still drinking and refilling their glass.

"Man, exactly how strong is that thing?" He asked.

"Very." Steph replied, hand still on her pocket while the other holds the glass. "You wouldn't last a glass."

"He wouldn't last five drops." Thor told her. "I gave the man five."

On the other side of the room, Natasha is pouring herself a drink behind the bar when Banner walks up to her.

He leans on the counter across her.

"How did a nice girl like you wind up working in a dump like this?" He asked.

"Fella done me wrong." She replied, stirring her red drink.

"You got a lousy taste in men, kid." Bruce told her.

Natasha chuckled, her eyes trailing up to him.

"He's not so bad." She said, bringing up another glass and pouring the same drink for him. "Well, he has a temper. Deep down he's all fluff. Fact is, he's not like anybody I've ever known. All my friends are fighters. And here comes this guy, spends his life avoiding the fight because he knows he'll win."

The man gulped.

"Sounds amazing."

"He's also a huge dork." She added and Banner looks embarrassed. "Chicks dig that. So what do you think? Should I fight this, or run with it?"

"Run with it, right?" He said, not quite meeting her eyes. "Or, did he...was he...? What did he do that was so wrong to you?"

Nat smiled as she placed a cherry on each of the two glasses before pushing one of the glasses in front of him.

"Not a damn thing." She said, grabbing her own glass. "But never say never."

With a wink, Natasha walks away, vodka in hand.

Bruce was left alone in the bar, gaping until a certain blonde joins him and made her presence known.

"It's nice."

Bruce jumps and turns, almost falling out of his seat in shock when he suddenly saw Stephanie beside him.

"What- what? what is?" He asked.

"You and Nat." She told him and the older man blushed.

"No, we haven't. That wasn't-" The scientist sputtered out helplessly.

The captain chuckled, amused.

Clearly, the Asgardian liquor has gotten into her, causing her to loosen up a little.

"It's okay." She assured him, also leaning on the counter against her crossed arms, fingers exposed against the cold. "Nobody's breaking any by-laws. It's just, she's not the most… open person in the world. Believe me, it wasn't easy when we started our friendship but with you, she seems very relaxed."

Bruce fidgeted uncomfortably in his seat.

"No." He said. "Natasha, she- she likes to flirt."

Shaking her head, she chuckled before leaning a little close to him, causing him to lean back.

Yep, alcohol's gotten into her system.

"I've seen her flirt up close." She told him quietly as if sharing a secret. "This ain't that. Look, as maybe the world's leading authority on 'waiting too long', don't. You both deserve a win."

Steph then walks off while Bruce blinks after her.

"Wait, what do you mean 'up close'?"

The Avengers are huddle around, sitting on couches as the guests leave save from Hill, Cho, Sam and Rhodey who stayed behind the party.

Clint is sitting lazily with drumsticks in hand as the others around him chat with drinks on their hands.

"But, it's a trick!" The archer told Thor, referring to the hammer on the table.

Thor laughed.

"Oh, no." The God told him. "It's much more than that."

Clint made an impressive impersonation of Thor.

"Uh, 'Whosoever be he worthy shall haveth the power!' Whatever man! It's a trick." He said as he tossed down his drumsticks.

Thor just shook his head.

"Well please, be my guest." He said, grinning.

Tony took a seat beside them as all eyes set on the archer.

"Come on." Tony told him.

"Really?" Clint said.

Thor nodded.

"Yeah!"

Barton gets up.

"Oh this is gonna be beautiful." Muttered Rhodey as Clint took his position.

"Clint, you've had a tough week, we won't hold it against you if you can't get it up." Tony said.

The others laugh.

The man gave them a look.

"You know I've seen this before, right?" He said then grabs Thor's hammer and tries lift it.

He arches his back and tugs on the handle harder.

"Now, don't push yourself Clint." Steph told him, grinning despite of the situation while occupying one of the chairs herself, gloves worn in hand with a glass of regular scotch.

"Yeah old man." Said Sam. "No one's going to pick you up if you hurt your back. Don't try too hard."

The assassin ignores them and continues to pull on the hammer.

"He's going to hurt himself, is he?" Maria muttered to the Russian beside her.

Nat smirks and takes a drink.

"Most likely."

When it didn't budge, he stops then turns to Thor defeatedly.

"I still don't know how you do it." He told him.

"Smell the silent judgment?" Said Tony.

Clint huffed then gestures for him to try and lift it.

"Please, Stark, by all means."

Stark gets up.

Nat straightens.

"Oh, here we go." She said.

"Okay." Said Hill.

"Uh-oh." Muttered Rhodey as he watched his friend fold up his sleeves.

Clint nodded as he situated himself in between Nat and Banner.

"Um-hmm."

"Never one to shrink from an honest challenge." Tony said.

"Get after it!" Clint told him.

Nat shook her head, watching the situation interestingly.

"Here we go."

"It's physics." The billionaire told them.

"Physics!" Bruce echoed.

Stark grasps Thor's hammer then turns to him.

"Right, so if I lift it, I then rule Asgard?" He asked.

Thor laughed.

"Yes, of course."

Tony pointed at him.

"I will be re-instituting Prima Nocta." He said then tries to lift the hammer but fails.

Silence and he raised a finger.

"I'll be right back." 

He leaves then returns not a second later wearing his armored hand.

Tony tries to lift the hammer again, twisting his body in different angles he could think of that could lift the stubborn hammer up, his rockets firing up to no use.

Soon enough, Rhodey joined him.

Wearing their armored hands, they both heave and try to lift Thor's hammer.

"Are you even pulling?" Rhodey asked him.

"Are you on my team?" Tony asked instead.

"Just represent, pull!"

"Alright, let's go!"

They both pull as hard as they can.

A moment later, Banner then tries to lift the hammer.

He then mock roars, trying to change to the Hulk but fails.

Everyone but Natasha stares at him warily. 

Nat grins.

"Huh?" He took his seat back.

They then turned to the blonde sitting alone on the corner.

"How about you cap?"

The captain perks up, looking up to the eyes trained on her.

"What?" She asked.

"Come on cap." Clint told her.

Her eyes fell on the hammer.

"Oh no, I don't think-"

"Go on Steph." Nat told her, cutting her off. "None of the boys can lift it, why don't you show them how it's done?"

Shaking her head, she downs her glass.

Clint brought his hands together excitedly.

"She's firing up, she's firing up." He said and Thor laughs.

She stood up and made her way to the hammer.

"Let's go, cap, no pressure." Sam told her.

"Come on, Cap." Said Rhodey.

Wrapping her gloved hands around the handle, she tugs.

It moves.

Thor's laugh faltered.

He saw it.

She starts pulling on it.

It doesn't budge.

She looks back to them and shrugs.

"Told you this is a complete nonsense." She told them.

Thor laughs with relief.

"Nothing." He said as she took her seat back.

"And?" Clint says, craning his neck. "Who's next? How about you Wilson?"

"Great, big bird is challenging little bird." Said Tony and the others laughed.

Sam shook his head.

"Nah, I'm good old man." He told him. "If the rest of you can't do it then I can't."

"You just don't want to be judge." Clint told him.

Sam smirks back at him.

"Nope, just don't want to look like a fool."

"Spoilsport."

"Birdbrain."

"Alright, who's next?" Rhodey interrupted.

Bruce turns to Nat.

"Widow?"

"Oh, no no." She told him as she pops up a bottle and drank from it. "That's not a question I need answered."

"All deference to the man who wouldn't be king, but it's rigged." Said Tony.

"You bet your ass." Clint told him.

"Steph, he said a bad language word." Maria pipes up and the captain sighs.

She turns to Tony.

"Did you tell everyone about that?"

"The handle's imprinted, right?" Said Tony, ignoring her as he turns to Thor. "Like a security code. 'Whosoever is carrying Thor's fingerprints' is, I think, the literal translation?"

Thor laughs before getting up from his seat and rounding the table.

"Yes, well that's, uh, that's a very, very interesting theory." He told him. "But I have a simpler one."

He lifts up the hammer easily and flips it.

"You're all not worthy."

There's a chorus of disagreement from the others and the God laughed.

Suddenly, there's a loud screeching noise causing them to stop and cover their ears. 

They let their hands down as it fades. 

They exchanged confused glances.

"What's that?" Rhodey asked, alarmed.

"Worthy…" A gruff voice said and they turned to see a derange robot- namely from the damaged parts of the Iron Legion.

They all stood up, alarmed.

"No... How could you be worthy?" The robot asked, dragging one of it's feet. "You're all killers."

"Stark." Steph said quietly, her voice in a warning and dangerous tone and Tony knows he's done for.

"Jarvis." He called out but his beloved AI didn't answered.

"I'm sorry, I was asleep." The thing continue to say. "Or...I was a dream?"

Tony is tapping his device. 

"Reboot, Legionnaire OS, we got a buggy suit."

"There was a terrible noise...and I was tangled in... in...strings." The 'buggy suit' said. "I had to kill the other guy. He was a good guy."

"You killed someone?" The captain asked.

"Wouldn't have been my first call." The thing shrugged. "But, down in the real world we're faced with ugly choices."

Hill discretely reaches for a gun under the table.

"Who sent you?" Thor demanded, hammer at a ready.

The thing played a recording and Tony's voice came. 

"I see a suit of armor around the world."

Bruce paled.

"Ultron!" He gasped.

"In the flesh." Ultron said. "Or, no, not yet. Not this...chrysalis. But I'm ready. I'm on a mission."

"What mission?" Asked Nat.

Ultron looks at them.

"Peace in our time."

Suddenly the Iron Legion bots smash through the walls and attack the team.

The team are instantly on their feet.

Steph sent the table hurling to one of the bots before running out of the way as well as the others.

Nat and Bruce went to the bar, only to roll over when a bot came flying over them.

Bruce landed on top of Natasha.

He immediately lifts his head up, his face heating up from where it landed between her bossom.

"Sorry!"

"Don't turn green!" She told him.

"I won't!"

Nat grabs a gun from under the counter and begins firing at the bots while Tony jumps on one of it, trying to deactivate it.

They all fight against the Iron Legions. 

"Stark!" Rogers shouted as she destroyed one of the bots on her way. 

"We are here to help." All of the Iron Legion were saying.

"One sec, one sec!" He shouted back at her over the noise of breaking glass and gunshots.

Thor's hammer came flying by, missing him by inches.

"We are here to help. We are here to help…" 

Tony continues to try and shut down one of the Iron Legions.

"We are here to help. It's unsafe. It's unsafe. It's unsafe."

"No more! That's the one."

"It's unsafe." The bot shuts down the same time Barton throws Steph's shield at her.

"Cap!" He shouted.

Steph looks up, catches it then uses it to dismember the last Iron Legion.

The team looks at each other before turning to the last robot standing.

Ultron.

"That was dramatic." Ultron said. "I'm sorry, I know you mean well. You just didn't think it through. You want to protect the world, but you don't want it to change. How is humanity saved if it's not allowed to...evolve?"

Everyone frowns, still catching their breaths from the sudden rush of adrenaline through their veins.

Ultron picks up one of the dismembered Iron Legions.

"With these?" He said as he holds it up to them mockingly. "These puppets? There's only one path to peace: The Avengers' extinction-"

Thor's hammer suddenly came hurling at Ultron and smashes him to pieces.

A singing voice echoed through the speakers.

"I had strings, but now I'm free. There are no strings on me, no strings on me."

Ultron's consciousness is uploaded elsewhere.

"All our work is gone." Said Bruce as the team gathered in Tony's lab. "Ultron cleared out, used the internet as an escape hatch."

"Ultron." Frowned Steph.

"He's been in everything." Nat told them, leaning over a computer and Steph makes her way beside her. "Files, surveillance. Probably knows more about us than we know about each other."

"He's in your files, he's in the internet." Rhodey said. "What if he decides to access something a little more exciting?"

"Nuclear codes." Said Hill, trying to take out a stubborn piece of glass protruding from her toe.

"Nuclear codes." Muttered the Colonel a little exasperatedly. "Look, we need to make some calls, assuming we still can."

"Nukes? He said he wanted us dead." Nat told him.

"He didn't say dead. He said extinct." Steph corrected, feeling a rising chill on her bones like the others.

"He also said he killed somebody." Added Clint from the corner.

"But there wasn't anyone else in the building." Hill pointed out.

"Yes there was." Said Tony, turning to them, looking grim as he bring up the now destroyed 3D image of Jarvis's consciousness.

There was silence.

"Oh, Tony." Steph said softly, looking at him carefully.

"This is insane." Bruce said.

"Jarvis was the first line of defense." Said Steph, sighing as she tears her eyes away from Jarvis's remains. "He would've shut Ultron down, it makes sense."

Bruce immediately counters her.

"No." He told her. "Ultron could've assimilated Jarvis. This isn't strategy, this is...rage."

Suddenly, Thor grabs hold of Stark by his throat and holds him up.

Everyone became tensed once again.

"Woah, woah, woah! It's going around." Said Clint.

Tony gasps as he holds onto Thor's hand, trying to escape his grasp.

"Come on." He choked out. "Use your words, buddy."

"I have more than enough words to describe you, Stark." Thor said angrily, his whole body shaking in rage.

"Thor." Stephanie said and everyone in the room quietens.

She looks up at him softly.

"Put him down." She told him. "Please, now's not the time to fight. Thor, please put him down."

Still shaking, Thor let go of Tony's throat and the billionaire was left gasping for breath.

"The legionnaire?"

Thor's face was hard, but he answered to her her nevertheless.

"Trail went cold about a hundred miles out but it's headed north, and it has the scepter." The God said. "Now we have to retrieve it, again."

"The genie's out of that bottle." Said Nat. "Clear and present is Ultron."

"I don't understand." Said Cho, looking derange as she was also present during the attack. "You built this program. Why is it trying to kill us?"

Tony suddenly starts laughing.

Banner subtly shakes his head at him to get him to stop.

Thor scowled at him.

"You think this is funny?" Thor fumed.

Tony shook his head, still laughing uncontrollably as if something invisible is tickling him.

"No." He said. "It's probably not, right? Is this very terrible? Is it so...is it so...it is. It's so terrible."

Thor angrily waved his hammer threateningly at him.

"This could've been avoided if you hadn't played with something you don't understand."

"No, I'm sorry. I'm sorry." Said Tony, composing himself. "It is funny. It's a hoot that you don't get why we need this."

"Tony." Bruce said quietly. "Maybe this might not be the time to-"

"Really?! That's it?" Tony suddenly snapped, turning his head to him. "You just roll over, show your belly every time somebody snarls."

The doctor glared.

"Only when I've created a murder bot."

"Now's not the time to place the blame on each other." Steph told them. "What matters now is that we fix this before things get more worst."

"And America's golden flower has spoken." Tony said mockingly and he received another set of sharp looks from the others. "Tell us cap, what should we do since you always know everything?"

"Tony." She said. "Now's not the time-"

"Oh now's the perfect time for everything!" He shouted right at her face. "Now's time is as perfect as it can be. 'Sure, let's talk about this later while we go and chase after one of Tony's screw up demons.' Sure cap, let's go and put the blame on me later."

"Tony." She said tiredly. "No one's blaming you-"

"Well they sure are blaming the computer behind me because it just so happens that everyone is glaring at my direction." He said sarcastically.

She stares at him for a moment before turning on her heel.

"Let's talk outside." She told him as the glass door slides open.

She turns back to him, stopping by the doorway.

"Tony."

Tony scowled.

Grumbling to himself, he trudge over to her and went out.

She turns back to the rest.

"Wait here." She said before leaving, the door sliding in close behind her.

She met with Tony at the halls, leaning on a wall with a dark look on his face.

Pursing her lips, she took the opposite wall across him.

"Are you alright?" She asked quietly.

The man scoffed, looking up at her.

"What do you think?"

"Tony." She sighs. "Last time I asked you this, you said you're alright when clearly you aren't."

"If you're going to lecture me about making stupid decisions rashly and blame me-"

"No." She said firmly. "I'm not going to blame you, you're scared and I understand. Everyone can do everything out of fear, Tony, which is why I'm asking you what happened back there in Sokovia. You wouldn't do anything like this unless something drives you to do it. So what is it?"

He chuckled lowly.

"Are you sure you want me to answer that?" He asked her. "We didn't. We weren't even close. Were we close to an interface?"

"Well, you did something right and you did it right here." She told him, tone growing cold for a second. "The Avengers were supposed to be different than SHIELD."

He scoffed.

"Anybody remember when I carried a nuke through a wormhole?"

"No, it's never come up." A new voice pipes up and they turn to see Rhodey on the corner, eavesdropping.

He looks apologetically at the captain who's looking disapprovingly at him.

"Sorry cap."

Tony ignored him.

"Saved New York?"

"Never heard that."

"Rhodey." Steph said tiredly, turning her head back to the man. "Please get back inside."

"Yep, sorry."

The man sheepishly turns and leaves.

"Recall that?" Tony continued as they heard the distant sound of the glass doors opening and closing again. "A hostile alien army came charging through a hole in space. We're standing three hundred feet below it. We're the Avengers. We can bust arms dealers all the live long day. But that up there?" Tony pointed upwards. "That...that's the endgame. How were you guys planning on beating that?"

"Together." She replied.

He looked incredulously at her.

"We'll lose." He told her.

Her eyes found his.

"Then we'll do that together, too." She told him and her face softens. "Tony, I know you're sad about Jarvis- believe me, I am too but we need you right now. Ultron is out there to destroy us- divide us like what Loki did but listen to me, we'll fix this, okay? Cause that's what we do, we fix things and make things right. Blaming yourself will get us nowhere. You have the whole team behind your back and if they aren't then I'm here, I got your back. You'll never do this alone, we'll do this together, and we'll always do this together. I'll be with you until the end of the line. Do you trust me?"

Tony was quiet.

He looks at her for a moment before turning away.

She sighs then straightens herself, the man profusely avoiding her gaze. 

"Thor's right." She said, suddenly becoming serious. "Ultron's calling us out and I'd like to find him before he's ready for us. The world's a big place. Let's start making it smaller."

Two figures walked silently on the dark streets and onto a church where a massive chair faced away from them, it's occupant covered in cloth.

On the corner is one of the Legionnaires that escaped, a body that the thing used to escape.

On it's hand is the scepter.

Wanda Maximoff glares up at him, hair tied back in a ponytail.

"Talk. And if you are wasting our time-"

"Did you know this church is in the exact center of the city?" The person occupying the chair said, looking around the destroyed church that is currently in a renovating process. "The elders decreed it so that everyone could be equally close to God. I like that. The geometry of belief. You're wondering why you can't look inside my head."

"Sometimes it's hard." She replied. "But sooner or later, every man shows himself."

Suddenly, the person- or is it even a person? stands and shows itself to the light.

Ultron faces them on his new body. 

Wanda briefly looks shocked.

Bots appeared behind him, all doing something.

"Oh, I'm sure they do." Ultron said. "But you needed something more than a man. That's why you let Stark take the scepter."

"I didn't expect." Wanda muttered. "But I saw Stark's fear, I knew it would control him, make him self-destruct."

"Everyone creates the thing they dread." Said Ultron, Wanda's twin not speaking a word beside her. "Men of peace create engines of war, invaders create Avengers, people create… smaller people? Uh- Children! I lost the word there. Children. Designed to supplant them, to help them… End."

"Is that why you've come?" The young woman asked. "To end the Avengers?"

"I've come to save the world." He told her. "But also, yeah. We'll move out right away. This is a start, but there's something we need to begin the real work."

She turns to the bots.

"All of these are... All of these are-"

"Me." He replied. "I have what the Avengers never will. Harmony. They're discordant, disconnected. Stark's already got them turning on each other. And when you get inside the rest of their heads…"

"Everyone's plan is not to kill them." Pietro Maximoff said, speaking for the first time.

"And make them martyrs?" Asked Ultron. "You need patience. Need to see the big picture."

"I don't see the big picture, I have a little picture." Pietro told him. "I take it out and look at it every day."

"You lost your parents in the bombings. I've seen the records."

"The records are not the picture."

"Pietro." Wanda hissed.

"No, please." Said Ultron, gesturing for him to continue.

"We were ten years old, having dinner, the four of us." Pietro started and Wanda turns away. "When the first shell hits, two floors below, it makes a hole in the floor. It's big. Our parents go in, and the whole building starts coming apart. I grab her, roll under the bed and the second shell hits. But, it doesn't go off. It just...sits there in the rubble, three feet from our faces. And on the side of the shell is painted one word."

Ulton nodded.

"Stark." Wanda spatted.

"We were trapped for two days." Said Pietro.

"Every effort to save us." Wanda said quietly as she and her brother relieve the memory. "Every shift in the bricks, I think; 'This will set it off.' We wait for two days for Tony Stark to kill us."

"I know what they are." Pietro scowled.

"I wondered why only you two survived Strucker's experiments." Ultron told them. "Now I don't. We will make it right. You and I can hurt them."

He then turns to Wanda.

"But you will tear them apart, from the inside."


End file.
